Der Schattenprinz
by lord-slash
Summary: Das sechste Schuljahr ist um. Was macht Harry, nachdem er Marc verloren hat, die Schattenlordschaft gegründet und den wichtigsten Schritt zur Vernichtung Voldemorts gemacht hat? Es geht weiter!
1. Kapitel 1

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 1?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Genre: **Dark, Action/Adventure, Drama, Tragedy, Romance

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

And now, enjoy!

**Kapitel 1**

Wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen seit Schuljahresende, saß Harry auf seinem Bett und las stur eine Seite nach der anderen in seinen alten Schulbüchern. Solange er etwas tat, wofür er viel Konzentration brauchte, musste er nicht an Sirius denken. Deshalb lernte er Stunde um Stunde, bis er vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Nur das der Schlaf ihm keine Erholung brachte. Er träumte viel wirres Zeug. Über all seine Abenteuer mit Voldemort und vor allem über den Tod von Sirius; manchmal auch über Cedric´s. Und immer erwachte er in den frühen Morgenstunden mit einem Schrei und schweißgebadet.

Obwohl erst eine Woche seit Ferienbeginn vergangen war, hatte Harry alle Bücher, die er besaß mindestens einmal gelesen. Folgedessen hatte er auch nicht viel geschlafen und sah deshalb mehr tot als lebendig aus. Dunkle, tiefe Augenringe zierten sein eingefallenes Gesicht. Die blasse Hautfarbe betonte die Blutroten Lippen und verliehen ihm somit ein Vampirähnliches Aussehen.

Doch das störte ihn wenig. Sein Aussehen hatte ihn schließlich nie gekümmert. Würde Tante Petunia ihn nicht zum Essen zwingen, hätte er in den letzten Tagen auch noch einige Kilo verloren, doch komischerweise achtete Petunia sehr darauf, das er genug aß und trank. Harry wusste nicht, woher dieser Sinneswandel kam, aber es war ihm egal.

Er genoss es sogar ein wenig, dass jemand sich um ihn kümmerte. Er hatte zwar nie damit gerechnet, dass Petunia sich jemals um sein Wohlbefinden sorgen würde, aber er hatte sich wohl getäuscht.

Heute war anscheinend wieder einer ihrer Extrem-Tage, denn schon um 9.00 Uhr in der Früh kam sie in Harrys Zimmer und fand ihn apathisch an die Decke starrend auf seinem Bett liegend. Sofort war ihr Beschützer-Instinkt wieder erwacht und sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.

"Harry, mein Lieber, was hast du denn schon wieder? Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen was du hast?", fragte sie liebevoll.

Von diesem sanften Ton aus der Trance gerissen, setzte sich Harry auf und sah in die Augen seiner Tante.

"Tante Petunia? Warum bist du plötzlich so nett zu mir?", fragte Harry unverblümt.

Kurz wirkte seine Tante verstört, doch dann sagte sie traurig "Ich weiß, dass ich dich früher nicht sehr gut behandelt habe, und ich bereue es. Du musst wissen, ich habe deine Mutter sehr geliebt. Wir behandelten uns wie beste Freundinnen. Fast nie haben wir gestritten. Doch dann kam der Brief aus Hogwarts und wir sahen uns nur noch so selten. Wahrscheinlich war ich eifersüchtig und als sie dann in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts war und sich in deinen Vater verliebte, sahen wir uns noch seltener. Ich wurde verbittert, da sie sich kaum mehr als zweimal im Jahr meldete und das war an Weihnachten und an meinem Geburtstag. Ich wurde immer wütender auf James Potter, der mir meine Schwester genommen hatte. Und als sie ermordet worden war und du zu uns kamst, erinnertest du mich so sehr an James. Und als du älter wurdest, sahst du James immer ähnlicher. Ich sah immer nur deinen Vater in dir, nie, dass du auch so viel von deiner Mutter hattest. Und ich meine nicht nur deine Augen auch dein Charakter. Ich habe deinen Vater nicht oft getroffen, aber oft genug um zu sehen wie aufgeweckt und fröhlich er war. Ich weiß, warum sich Lily in ihn verliebte. Sie ergänzten sich perfekt. Lily, die immer logisch Denkende, Intelligente, aber auch Vorsichtige. James dagegen war der Feurige und Leichtsinnige. Er liebte die Gefahr und das Risiko. Er hätte sich ohne nachzudenken in eine Gruppe von 20 Todessern gestürzt.", hier seufzte seine Tante, "Doch in den letzten Tagen habe ich immer Lily in dir erkannt. Nachdenklich und störrisch!", Petunia lächelte abwesend. "Und wann immer Lily Probleme hatte, fraß sie es in sich hinein und wollte stur nicht darüber reden. Genau wie du, weißt du.", erklärte Petunia.

Harry sah sie mit großen Augen ungläubig an. Sollte er das glauben. Aber als er in ihren Augen Aufrichtigkeit und Sorge las, beschloss er ihr zu glauben.

"Danke, Tante Petunia, dass du mir das erzählt hast.", meinte Harry schließlich aufrichtig.

Freudig umarmte ihn seine Tante. Überrascht quiekte Harry. Seine Tante sah ihn an. "Mach das noch mal, das hat Lily auch immer gemacht!", rief sie aufgeregt.

Harry tat ihr den Gefallen, obwohl er sich dabei richtig doof fühlte. Glücklich drückte ihm seine Tante einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wuselte aus dem Zimmer nur um Minuten später mit einem Frühstückstablett wieder hereinzukommen.

"So, und während du isst, erzählst du mir, was passiert ist.", sagte sie auffordernd.

Stockend und nicht wissend, ob das richtig war, begann Harry zu berichten.

"Vor meiner Geburt wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, nach der ich der einzige bin, der Voldemort besiegen kann. Nur einer von uns beiden kann überleben, dass heißt, wenn ich nicht sterben will muss ich den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten vernichten. Folgedessen bestimmten meine Eltern einen Geheimniswahrer, Peter Pettigrew. Dieser jedoch verriet sie an Voldemort. Zuerst tötete er James und dann Lily. Doch sie starb für mich und deshalb wurde ich von einer Art Schild geschützt als er den Todesfluch sprach. Er schlug auf ihn zurück, aber da er kein richtiger Mensch mehr war, konnte er auch nicht sterben. Er entkam als Schatten seiner selbst.

Sirius Black, der beste Freund meiner Eltern versuchte Peter zu finden und zu stellen. Doch da Sirius offiziell als der Geheimniswahrer bekannt war, waren die Auroren hinter ihm her. Er stellte Peter mitten in einer Muggelstraße. Peter ließ die ganze Straße in die Luft fliegen, schnitt sich einen Finger ab und flüchtete als seine Animagusform Ratte. Sirius wurde nach Askaban gesteckt. In meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts versuchte Voldemort an den Stein der Weisen zu kommen, um unsterblich zu werden. Ich und meine Freunde vereitelten jedoch seinen Plan und er musste unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen. In meinem zweiten Jahr bemächtigte er sich durch ein verzaubertes Tagebuch einer Freundin von mir. Sie öffnete unter seinem Befehl die Kammer des Schreckens. Mehrere Schüler wurden versteinert von dem Basilisk, der in der Kammer hauste. Am Ende verschleppte Voldemort das Mädchen in die Kammer und ich und mein bester Freund versuchten sie vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten. Ich kämpfte gegen den Basilisk und entkam mit Ginny.

Im dritten Jahr erfuhr ich von der Unschuld von Sirius Black und das er mein Pate war. Im vierten Jahr wurde ich in das Trimagische Turnier geschmuggelt und musste gegen Drachen und Sphinxen und so kämpfen. Cedric und ich wurden mit einem Portschlüssel zu einem Friedhof gebracht. Dort waren Peter und Voldemorts Überbleibsel. Sie töteten Cedric...", hier schluchzte Harry auf, erzählte aber gleich weiter, "Dann wurde Voldemort wiedergeboren und ich musste mich mit ihm Duellieren. Schließlich entkam ich mit Hilfe der Geister Cedrics und der meiner Eltern... und im letzten Jahr ist Sirius gestorben... wegen mir... einfach gestorben...!", haltlos heulte Harry los und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Petunia ihn in den Arm genommen hatte und ebenfalls weinte. Obwohl sie mehr als die Hälfte der Geschichte nicht verstanden hatte, wusste sie doch von dem Druck, der auf den Schultern ihres Neffen lasten musste.

Nachdem Harry sich etwas beruhigt hatte, lag er immer noch in der Umarmung seiner Tante und fühlte die Erleichterung, die das Erzählen der Ereignisse in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er wusste, dass seine Tante nicht viel verstanden haben konnte, aber wahrscheinlich das Wesentliche.

Sanft strich Petunia ihm durch die Haare.

Das letzte Mal, als er sich so geborgen gefühlt hatte, hatte ihn Sirius an Weihnachten umarmt. Oh, wie er ihn vermisste...

Schließlich schlief Harry ein und Petunia löste sich sanft von ihm und deckte ihn liebevoll zu. Ohne einen Alptraum schlief Harry mehr als drei Stunden durch.

Er wurde erst wieder wach, als Hedwig auf seine Brust flatterte und sanft an seiner Nase knabberte. Sie streckte ihm einen Brief entgegen, den er sogleich öffnete und las.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_ich möchte Ihnen mein Beileid gegenüber des Todes von Sirius Black aussprechen und Sie zur Testamentsvollstreckung von Sirius Black einladen._

_Da Sie noch nicht volljährig sind, muss ich Sie bitten, Ihren Vormund mitzubringen._

_Melden Sie sich bitte am 5. Juli um 15.00 Uhr in der Gringotts Zaubererbank._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Gondoph Grilldock_

_Anwaltskobold_, _Filiale Gringotts, Winkelgasse_

Geschockt starrte Harry das Pergament an. Testamentsvollstreckung? Vormund? War nicht Sirius sein Vormund gewesen? Wer hatte nun eigentlich sein Sorgerecht? Das war alles so verwirrend und kompliziert!

Er wollte gar nicht dorthin... er wollte nicht...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Als Petunia am Abend in Harrys Zimmer kam, saß ihr Neffe wieder einmal über ein Buch gebeugt und las konzentriert.

Als Harry seine Tante bemerkte, sah er sie dankbar an und sagte leise "Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Ich habe das noch keinem erzählt. Nicht mal meine besten Freunde wissen alles. Danke...".

Gerührt blickte Petunia Harry an.

"Es tut mir ehrlich leid, was wir dir alles angetan haben. Ich verstehe deine Situation jetzt... Ich weiß jetzt, was du für eine Bürde trägst. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich unterstützen wo ich nur kann.", wieder umarmte sie den Jungen.

In diesem Moment kam eine Eule ins Zimmer geflogen und Harry identifizierte sie als Remus´ Eule. Sie übergab ihm eine Rolle Pergament. Hastig entrollte Harry das Pergament und las.

_Hallo Harry,_

_es freut mich, dass es dir soweit gut geht. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du gefragt hast, aber deine Tante und dein Onkel sind dein Vormund. Sirius konnte das Sorgerecht nicht erteilt werden, da er ja offiziell ein Verbrecher war. Wenn du den Tagesprophet vorgestern gelesen hast, dann weißt du ja, dass er frei gesprochen wurde. Obwohl ihm das nun nicht mehr viel nützt. Jedenfalls waren deine Verwandten die ganze Zeit deine Erziehungsberechtigten und das wird sich vermutlich bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit nicht mehr ändern. _

_Bist du auch zur Testamentslesung von Sirius eingeladen worden? Wenn ja, soll ich dich abholen?_

_Bis bald,_

_Moony_

Petunia hatte über Harrys Schulter mitgelesen und wartete auf die Reaktion ihres Neffen. Die kam auch, indem er sich zu ihr drehte und mit brüchiger Stimme bittend fragte "Kannst du mich zur Testamentsverlesung von Sirius begleiten? Mein Vormund muss mitkommen.".

"Aber natürlich, mein Junge! Aber das ist wahrscheinlich in der Zaubererwelt, oder nicht?", ein bisschen ängstlich sah sie ihn an.

"Ja, wir müssen zur Zaubererbank, aber ich verspreche, es wird dir nichts passieren.", traurig lächelnd beobachtete Harry die Erleichterung im Gesicht seiner Tante.

"Einverstanden, Harry, ich werde dich begleiten. Aber erst werden wir einen schönen Einkaufsbummel unternehmen um dich neu einzukleiden. Was hältst du von morgen?", eifrig plapperte seine Tante los.

"Einverstanden, Tante Petunia.", sagte Harry abwesend.

Nach dem seine Tante sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, zog Harry ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hervor und fing an einen Brief an Remus zu schreiben.

_Hallo Remus!_

_Ich werde mit Tante Petunia zur Testamentsverlesung kommen. Du musst mich also nicht abholen. Ich hoffe euch geht es gut. Wir sehen uns dann am 5. Juli!_

_Bye,_

_Harry_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er zeitig von Tante Petunia geweckt und zum Frühstück geschleift (im übertragenen Sinne lol), das nur für sie beide gedeckt war.

Danach stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren nach London. Nachdem sie auf einem Parkplatz ausgestiegen war, merkte Harry ein leicht irres Glitzern in Petunias Augen, was ihn leicht beunruhigte.

Und in den nächsten Stunden bemerkte er, dass er durchaus recht hatte mit seiner Beunruhigung. Seine Tante schleppte ihn durch jeden Laden Londons, so hatte Harry das Gefühl. Er bekam neue Hosen, Shirts, Unterwäsche, Hemden, Schuhe, Socken, Pullis,... für alle Gelegenheiten.

Seine Füße schmerzten, aber Petunia schien noch genauso viel Energie wie am Anfang zu haben.

Es war schon kurz vor Ladenschluss, als die beiden mit unzähligen Tüten am Auto ankamen und, in Harrys Fall, erschöpft einstiegen. Petunia schien an solche Marathons gewöhnt zu sein, doch Harry hatte der Ganztagesbummel´ sichtlich erschöpft.

Nun, schließlich war es auch Harry gewesen, der sich in jedem Laden an die 20-ig Mal hatte umziehen müssen und nicht Petunia.

Auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hause bekam er ununterbrochen zu hören, wie gut ihm die Sachen stehen würden.

Als sie endlich am Ligusterweg ankamen, packte Harry seine Tüten und sprintete, oder eher wankte, in sein Zimmer.

Kaum oben angekommen ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und schlief augenblicklich ein, nachdem er sich geschworen hatte nie mehr mit seiner Tante einkaufen zu gehen.

Als Petunia eine Stunde später hochkam um ihm sein Abendessen zu bringen, sah sie nur ihren tief schlafenden Neffen und ging wieder mit einem breitem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Die nächste Woche verging sehr schnell, in der ihn Petunia wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandelte und Vernon und Dudley ihn ganz einfach ignorierten. Sie hatten zwar nicht verstanden warum Petunia den Freak plötzlich so mochte, doch respektierten sie es nach einer schrillen Standpauke von Petunia.

Irgendwann, nachdem er alle Bücher gelesen hatte, realisierte Harry, dass man für ein erfolgreiches Duell auch eine gute Portion Kondition brauchte. Nach dieser Erkenntnis suchte er fieberhaft in allen möglichen Zeitungen nach Kampfschulen oder ähnlichem. Bald fiel ihm eine Kampfsportschule auf, die asiatische Kampfsportarten lehrte und nicht einmal drei Kilometer vom Ligusterweg entfernt war. Es würde ihm bestimmt nicht schaden diese Strecke hin und zurück zu joggen. Nachdem er seine Tante um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte, rief er in der Schule an und ließ sich ein paar Informationen geben.

Dort wurden anscheinend nicht nur Nahkampfssportarten gelehrt, sondern auch Schwertkampf. Harry kam das gerade recht und er nahm sich vor am Nachmittag dort einmal vorbeizuschauen.

Um circa 16.00 Uhr kam er an und fragte sogleich die Empfangsdame, welche Kurse zum Angebot standen. Er wollte auf jeden Fall Schwertkampf lernen und entschied sich für eben diesen Kurs.

Die Empfangsdame meinte, er solle mit dem Trainer sprechen, denn dieser würde nur geeignete Schüler aufnehmen und davon gab es nur sehr wenige.

Daraufhin suchte Harry den Trainer auf, der in einer Trainingshalle auf dem Boden saß und augenscheinlich meditierte.

Harry wollte nicht stören und setzte sich dem kleinen, athletischen Japaner gegenüber.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten öffnete der Japaner die Augen und musterte ihn neugierig.

"Es war sehr anständig, mich nicht zu stören.", meinte der Japaner mit kaum zu hörendem Akzent. Harry erwiderte nichts, sondern wartete bis der Mann seine Musterung beendet hatte. Dann sagte er "Ich möchte gerne Schwertkampf lernen. Man sagte mir, Sie könnten mich das lehren.".

Anerkennend nickte der Mann. "Du scheinst zu wissen, was du willst. Warum möchtest du denn in die hohe Kunst des Schwertkampfes eingeweiht werden?".

"Nun, für mich wäre es durchaus von Nutzen, könnte ich mich wirkungsvoll verteidigen.", Harry hatte sich entschieden genauso geheimnisvoll zu sein wie der ältere Mann vor ihm.

"Dann lass´ uns doch mal testen, ob du genug Begabung hast, um von mir persönlich gelehrt zu werden.", damit stand er ungewöhnlich flink auf und lief zur Wand´, nur um Sekunden später mit zwei Bambusschwertern wieder zurückzukommen. Harry nahm eines der Schwerter und stellte sich dem Sensei gegenüber.

"Greif´ an!", forderte der Japaner.

Harry zögerte kurz, doch dann griff er mit einem harten Linksschlag an. Mühelos blockte der Mann den Schlag und setzte nun ebenfalls zu einem sauberen Unterschlag an, wurde jedoch von Harrys Schwert geblockt. Nach einem kleinen Schlagabtausch flog Harry jedoch das Schwert aus der Hand und der Japaner hielt ihm seine Klinge an den Hals.

"Nicht schlecht, Junge! Hast du schon einmal mit einem Schwert gekämpft?", fragte der Sensei mit neugierigem Glimmen in den dunkelgrauen Augen.

"Ja, ein Mal. Vor fast vier Jahren.", erklärte Harry wage.

"Ok, ok. Du hast sehr viel Begabung, wirklich erstaunlich. Du hättest die Veranlagungen die ganze asiatische Kampfkunst zu lernen. Ich könnte dich zu meinem persönlichen Lehrling machen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre...".

Sprachlos starrte Harry den Japaner an. Meinte er es ernst?

"Nun, auch mir wäre es eine Ehre. Aber ich habe nur in den Ferien Zeit. So eine Ausbildung muss doch viel länger dauern, oder?", fragte Harry schließlich unsicher.

"Du bist ein helles Köpfchen. Die meisten halten unsere Kampfkünste für einfach, kommt von solchen Jackie Chan-Filmen. Du hast allerdings Recht, du wirst das alles nicht in diesen Ferien lernen können, aber es ist ein Anfang. Wenn du so oft du kannst kommst und viel trainierst, kannst du viel lernen. Ich bin übrigens Chen-Lei, dein Sensei."...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen schnell, wahrscheinlich wegen der großen Auslastung von Harry. Er stand früh auf, da er wegen der Alpträume eh nicht viel schlief, und joggte für mindestens zwei Stunden durch den Park oder durch den Stadtwald. Er hatte sich von Anfang an angewöhnt, die Kontaktlinsen zu tragen, die Petunia bei ihrem Stadtbummel besorgt hatte. Sie waren sehr nützlich. Und es war ein gutes Gefühl nicht von der Brille abhängig zu sein. Was wäre schließlich, wenn er sie bei einem Duell verlieren würde? Auch Chen-Lei hatte ihm dazu geraten, die Kontaktlinsen zu tragen und wie so oft hatte er den Rat des alten Mannes befolgt.

Etwa gegen 10.00 Uhr lief er zur Kampfschule um dort mit Chen-Lei Kraft-und Reflextraining zu machen. Seine Reflexe waren zwar durch Quidditch schon mehr als geschult, aber kombiniert mit dem Schwert war das doch schon etwas ganz anderes. Dann lehrte Chen-Lei ihn viele Kampftechniken mit und ohne Schwert. Er aß mit seinem Sensei zu Mittag und dann trainierten sie weiter. Am späten Nachmittag dann entspannten sie sich mit einer Meditation. Zu Harrys Überraschung war es ein wunderbares Gefühl in seinem eigenen Geist zu wandern. Man konnte eine eigene Traumwelt schaffen, in die man sich immer zurückziehen konnte, da sie immer da war. Chen-Lei hatte ihn gewarnt nicht in diese Traumwelt zu flüchten, da man es vielleicht nicht mehr schaffte zurück zukommen.

Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sein Sensei wusste, das vor kurzem eine ihm sehr wichtige Person gestorben war. Er sagte dann immer _"Denk daran, flüchte nicht in deine Traumwelt, besuche sie nur!" ._

Woher Chen-Lei das wusste, wusste Harry nicht. Aber Harry hatte tatsächlich eine Traumwelt, in der seine Eltern, Sirius und Cedric noch lebten und glücklich ohne Voldemort lebten. Wann immer es ihm besonders dreckig wegen Sirius´ Tod ging, besuchte er ihn in seiner Traumwelt um sich dort von ihm sagen zu lassen, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Nach der Meditation sahen sie sich manchmal noch die Übungen der anderen Schüler an, die zusammen bei einem anderen Sensei Unterricht hatten. Chen-Lei meinte, daraus konnte man auch lernen, durch zusehen, zuhören und verstehen.

Harry nahm sich alle Worte des weisen Mannes sehr zu Herzen.

Langsam lernte Harry auch die anderen Jugendlichen kennen. Es waren drei Jungen, die 15 und 16 waren (also: zwei 15 und einer 16 Jahre alt). Und ebenfalls drei Mädchen, die 14, 15 und 16 Jahre alt waren. Manchmal gingen sie alle zusammen nach dem Training in ein nahegelegenes Kaffee und unterhielten sich. Harry war sich sicher, dass diese Ferien zugleich die besten und schlimmsten seines Lebens waren. Zum einen hatte er richtig gute Freunde gefunden, einen netten Sensei und seine Tante behandelte ihn so gut wie nie zuvor und zum anderen trauerte er um Sirius. Die Schuld, die sein Herz bei jedem Gedanken an seinen Paten bluten ließ, wollte nicht vergehen. Er hatte es aufgegeben die Schuld von sich zu weisen und schaffte es lediglich einen Teil seines Selbsthasses auf Dumbledore zu projizieren.

Nun, jedenfalls vergingen die Wochen im gleichen Rhythmus.

Die Anfangszeiten, in denen er um die Kondition und gegen den Muskelkater gekämpft hatte waren vorbei und so schaffte er es, abends mit seinen neuen Freunden auszugehen. Manchmal besuchten sie das örtliche Kino und manchmal fanden sie den Weg in die Disco. Obwohl Harry den Alkohol zu anfangs skeptisch begutachtet hatte, fiel es ihm von Zeit zu Zeit leichter die alkoholischen Drinks zu genießen. Das er so manchmal seine Sorgen um die Prophezeiung und den Schmerz um Sirius vergessen konnte, war ein willkommener Nebeneffekt. Er sammelte die ersten Erfahrungen in Sachen Sexualität und genoss die Gesellschaft der anderen Jugendlichen.

Allerdings kam durch das schnelle Vergehen der Zeit auch die Testamentsverlesung immer näher.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Für den 5. Juli hatte sich Harry eine Entschuldigung bei Chen-Lei geholt und hatte nur seinen morgendlichen Dauerlauf absolviert. Dann sprang er unter die Dusche und zog sich danach einen schwarzen Muggelanzug und darüber einen, ebenfalls schwarzen, Umhang an.

Als er um 13.00 Uhr ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er sich einer aufgeregten Tante Petunia gegenüber, die vor dem großen Wandspiegel auf und ab lief.

Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kostüm und war leicht geschminkt. Eigentlich sah sie gar nicht schlecht aus und wie so oft fragte er sich, warum sie nur so jemanden wie Vernon hatte heiraten können.

"Tante Petunia, du siehst bezaubernd aus. Komm lass uns jetzt gehen, bevor wir zu spät kommen", meinte Harry auffordernd.

Erstaunt über das charmante Kompliment ihres Neffen drehte sie sich um. Auch Harry sah gut aus in dem Anzug. Zwar war sein Haar immer noch so zerstrubbelt wie eh und je, aber es stand ihm. Durch die Kontaktlinsen konnte man erst richtig die wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen erkennen, die einen sofort in den Bann zogen.

"Danke, Harry. Du siehst ebenfalls sehr gut aus.", lächelte sie zurück und schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel.

Die ganze Fahrt nach London redeten sie nicht viel. Harry, weil er sich auf das kommende vorbereiten musste und Petunia, da sie wusste wie es ihm gehen musste und ihn nicht stören wollte.

Nachdem sie das Auto geparkt hatten, lotste Harry sie zum tropfenden Kessel. Da Harry den Kopf gesenkt hielt erkannte ihn niemand und so kamen sie unbehelligt zum Hinterausgang. Petunia schien aufgeregt und irritiert. Harry tippte die entsprechenden Steine an der Mauer an und in Sekundenbruchteilen öffnete sich die Pforte.

Mit offenem Mund und geweiteten Augen folgte Petunia ihrem Neffen durch das Gewühl von Hexen, Zauberern und gelegentlich Muggeln. Während Petunia die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern bewunderte, bemühte sich Harry nicht erkannt zu werden. Mit einer Hand Petunia hinter sich her ziehend, gelangten sie schließlich zu Gringotts.

"Petunia, wir können uns die Läden später noch mal ansehen, aber nun komm, wir sind schon spät dran."

Augenblicklich verwandelte sich Petunia wieder in die elegante Dame, obwohl sie immer noch Harrys Hand umklammerte.

Von den Kobolden erschreckt krallten sich die spitzen Fingernägel Petunias in Harry Hand, der schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog, aber keinen Ton über die Lippen brachte. "Tante, die Kobolde werden dir nichts tun. Und nun komm!"

Er zog seine Tante hinter sich her und drängelte sich durch die Menge zu einem Schalter.

"Bitte, ich bin zu einer Testamentsverlesung unter der Führung von Gondoph Grilldock eingeladen worden. Wo müssen wir bitte hin?", fragte Harry höflich.

"Wie ist ihr Name und wer ist ihre Begleitperson?", entgegnete der Kobold grimmig.

"Mein Name ist Harry Potter und das ist mein Vormund Petunia Dursley. Wo findet bitte die Lesung von Sirius Blacks Testament statt?", langsam wurde Harry ungeduldig. Das schien auch der Kobold zu merken und rief einen weiteren Kobold, der sie zu einem Wartesaal führte.

Dort standen bereits Remus Lupin und Tonks, die beide, als sie ihn sahen, erstaunt die Augen aufrissen, ihn dann aber umarmten, was gar nicht so einfach war, da Petunia Harrys Hand partout nicht loslassen wollte.

Harry war das ganz recht, denn irgendwie tröstete ihn die Wärme und er fühlte sich sehr viel sicherer. Tonks und Remus sahen auch sehr blass aus. Die beiden wunderten sich aber auch über die Verwandlung Harrys, der nicht nur gewachsen, sondern auch ziemlich an Muskeln zugenommen hatte. Er trug keine Brille und seine Gesicht zierte eine sanfte Sommerbräune. Er sah hinreißend aus, fand zumindest Tonks.

Was sie aber am meisten verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass, als ein Kobold aus einem Raum trat und sie alle in den Raum bat, Petunia Dursley Harrys Kopf zu sich zog und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Der Junge lächelte sie an und trat, Hand in Hand mit seiner Tante, ein.

Ein Tisch mit sechs Stühlen stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Remus, Tonks, Petunia und Harry setzten sich und warteten bis der Anwalt und ein Zeuge ebenfalls Platz genommen hatten.

Erst wurden ihre Identitäten überprüft, dann nahm der Kobold einen Brief aus schwerem Pergament und brach das Blacksiegel auf.

Er zog einen Bogen heraus und räusperte sich.

"_Nun, ich hätte mir nicht träumen lassen in so jungen Jahren schon ein Testament schreiben zu müssen. Aber auf Anraten mehrerer Personen habe ich mich entschlossen dieses Testament zu schreiben._

_Ich weiß nicht wie ich gestorben sein werde, doch ich hoffe ich bin kämpfend gestorben, um Unschuldige zu retten, nicht an Altersschwäche oder an einer Krankheit oder in Askaban._

_Im Falle meines Ablebens, das eingetroffen sein muss, sonst würdet ihr das hier ja nicht lesen, überlasse ich das Haus am Grimmault Platz 12 dem Orden als Hauptquartier, so lange, wie er es braucht. Danach bekommt Remus John Lupin das Haus. Außerdem bekommt er 200.000 Galleonen aus dem Black´schen Familienfond._

_An meine Cousine Nymphadora Tonks gehen ebenfalls 200.000 Galleonen aus dem Familienfond._

_Alles andere, das schließt sowohl das Vermögen als auch die Immobilien und Inhalt der anderen Verließe der Blacks mit ein, vererbe ich meinem Patenkind Harry James Potter. Er soll ab dem Zeitpunkt dieser Lesung zu all dem Erbe Zugriff haben. Da ich auch der Vermögensverwalter der Potters bin, lege ich fest, dass mein Patenkind ab sofort auch Zugriff auf das ganze Pottervermögen hat._

_Die Papiere dazu liegen diesem Schreiben bei._

_Nun kann ich nur noch sagen, wie sehr ich euch alle geliebt habe und wie sehr ich euch vermissen werde. Ich hoffe ihr seid auch glücklich ohne mich und trauert nicht so viel. Ich werde bei James und Lily sein, es kann doch nichts besseres geben, oder?_

_In Liebe,_

_Sirius Black"_

Harry starrte benommen geradeaus. Es war still im Raum, bis der Kobold sich erneut räusperte. Petunia strich ihrem Neffen tröstend über die Wange, was den Jungen wieder in die Realität zurückholte.

Der Kobold verteilte nun mehrere Pergamente, in denen das Geerbte genau verzeichnet war.

Harry las, immer noch benommen, seine Liste.

_Geerbtes Vermögen_

_Immobilien:_

_Black Manor - Cornwall (12 Hauselfen)_

_Landsitz - Schottland (7 Hauselfen)_

_Ferienhaus - Cote d Azur (2 Hauselfen)_

_Ferienhaus - Italien ( 2 Hauselfen)_

_Ferienhaus - Brasilien (2 Hauselfen)_

_Finanzen:_

_Black Familienfond: 106.764.095 Galleonen, 512 Sickel, 384 Knuts_

_Verlies 29: 674.975 Galleonen, 843 Knuts_

_Verlies 64: 89.859 Galleonen, 25 Sickel, 3 Knuts_

_Verlies 145: 534.647 Galleonen_

_Verlies 567 : 21.784.908 Galleonen, 545 Sickel, 8412 Knuts_

_Wertgegenstände:_

_Siegelring der Blacks_

_Kleingezauberte Bücherei (Verlies 145)_

_Motorrad (Verlies 29)_

_Diverse Kisten mit Wertsachen, z.B. Waffen (Verlies 64)_

_Erbempfänger:_

_Vormund, wenn Erbempfänger nicht volljährig:_

Harry unterzeichnete den Vertrag, genau wie Petunia. Dann bekam er weitere Papiere zum unterzeichnen, die den Zugriff auf das Vermögen gewährleistete.

Harry atmete auf, als auch schon ein Kobold ihm die Verliesschlüssel und den Siegelring überreichte. Die Besitzurkunden für die Häuser waren in dem großen Familienverlies.

Gerade wollte er sich entspannt zurücklehnen, als ein weiterer Stapel Papiere vor seinem Platz auftauchte.

"Das Potter-Vermögen.", erklärte der Kobold auf Harrys fragendes Gesicht.

_Potter Vermögen_

_Immobilien: _

_Potter´s Place - Schottland (15 Hauselfen - Bezahlung: je 2 Galleonen pro Jahr, mehrere Pferde)_

_Landsitz - Godric´s Hollow (10 Hauselfen - Bezahlung: je 2 Galleonen pro Jahr, mehrere Pferde)_

_Landsitz - Irland (9 Hauselfen - Bezahlung: je 2 Galleonen pro Jahr, mehrere Pferde)_

_Feriensitz - Kalifornien (3 Hauselfen - Bezahlung: je 2 Galleonen pro Jahr)_

_Ferienhaus - Kanada (2 Hauselfen - Bezahlung: je 2 Galleonen pro Jahr)_

_Apartment - New York_

_Apartment - Rom_

_Apartment - London_

_Wohnung - London_

_Wohnung - Glasgow_

_Wohnung - Sydney_

_Einfamilienhaus - Tokio_

_Einfamilienhaus - Indonesien_

_Laden - Winkelgasse (vermietet, Ertrag - Verlies 1983)_

_Laden - Winkelgasse (vermietet, Ertrag - Verlies 1983)_

_Laden - Nokturngasse (vermietet, Ertrag - Verlies 1983)_

_Laden - Hogsmeade (vermietet, Ertrag - Verlies 1983)_

_Laden - Oxfordstreet (vermietet, Ertrag - City Bank)_

_Laden - Oxfordstreet (vermietet, Ertrag - City Bank)_

_Hotel - Italien (Ertrag - Central Bank)_

_Hotel - Kalifornien (Ertrag - Central Bank)_

_Hotel - Florida (Ertrag - Central Bank)_

_Hotel - Australien (Ertrag - Central Bank)_

_Hotel - Frankreich (Ertrag - Central Bank)_

_Finanzen Gringotts:_

_Potter Familienfond: 995.645.987 Galleonen, 279.944 Sickel, 22.651 Knuts_

_Verlies 1983: 423.534.082 Galleonen, 959.573 Sickel, 159.258 Knuts_

_Verlies 3064: 84.098.563 Galleonen, 630.223 Sickel, 9.875 Knuts_

_Verlies 396: 12.603.529 Galleonen, 6.582.478 Sickel, 66.789 Knuts_

_Verlies 424: 983.299 Galleonen, 6.871.592 Sickel, 8.900 Knuts_

_Verlies 56: 45.901 Galleonen, 18.952 Sickel, 688 Knuts_

_Verlies 14: 493.836 Galleonen, 8.942 Sickel, 68.425 Knuts_

_Verlies 189: 2.564.093 Galleonen, 434.789 Sickel, 25.144 Knuts_

_Finanzen Muggelwelt:_

_Central Bank: 945.400.000 _

_City Bank: 710.900.000 _

_Wertgegenstände:_

_Siegelring der Potters_

_Empfänger des Vermögens:_

Harry war zu geschockt um auch nur irgend ein Wort zu sagen. Überall wo er sollte setzte er seine Unterschrift hin und ließ sich erklären, dass die Muggelbanken immer von Gringotts aufgefüllt werden würden. Er bekam auch die Verliesschlüssel der Potters und Kreditkarten für die Muggelwelt. Außerdem einen Muggelausweis, der ihn wegen der Banken für volljährig auswies.

Etwa drei Stunden später traten Harry und Tante Petunia wieder aus dem Gebäude. Es war schon ein wenig dunkel, aber die Geschäfte würden noch lange geöffnet haben.

Keiner außer Harry und der Kobold hatten das Pottervermögen gesehen. Petunia hatte dort nicht unterzeichnen müssen und Harry war froh, dass keiner von seinem Reichtum wusste. Petunia wusste nur von der immensen Summe von Sirius, die sie aber schon geschockt hatte.

Vor dem Gringotts Tor nahm Petunia Harry in den Arm und meinte immer noch geschockt "Oh, mein Junge. Du bist unglaublich reich. Weißt du das? ... Du armer, kleiner Junge. Sirius muss dir wohl sehr viel bedeutet haben... Mein kleiner Junge...". Sie stammelte immer wieder diese Worte und Harry war froh, dass sie nichts vom Pottervermögen wusste.

Er hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt.

Die beiden setzten sich in Fortescue´s Eissalon und bestellten jeweils einen Fruchtbecher. Es war eine komische Atmosphäre. Die leichte Dämmerung verbreitete eine leicht Melancholie über die enge Gasse. Das emsige Treiben hatte immer noch nicht nachgelassen.

"Tante?"

"Ja, mein Junge?"

"Ich kann das nicht glauben..."

"Ich auch nicht..."

Harry vergrub seinen Kopf in den Armen. Irgendwie war er verzweifelt. Er hatte zwar gewusst, das die Potters und Blacks sehr alte Reinblütige Familien waren, aber damit, dass er alles erben würde, hatte er niemals gerechnet. Auch mit einem so riesigen Vermögen hatte er niemals gerechnet. Er war der alleinige Erbe der Blacks und Potters! Er musste einer der reichsten Menschen der Welt sein. Wahrscheinlich noch reicher als die Malfoys. Unglaublich...

"Tante, wollen wir noch einkaufen gehen?"

"Ja, ja, ja,... aehmm... gerne!"

Harry lächelte. Wie ein Kind kurz vor Weihnachten.

° - break - °

To Be Continued

So, das war Chapter 1!

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Schreibt mir doch bitte ein Kommi!

Ich brauch das, sonst sitze ich immer so unmotiviert vorm PC und rede mit ihm, nur um von irgendjemanden eine Meinung zu hören.

Lob, als auch Kritik sind mehr als rewünscht!

Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt fleißig Reviews, denn je mehr Kommis ich bekomme, desto schneller kommt das neue Chappi!

Bye,

Lord Slash


	2. Kapitel 2

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 2?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

**Stupor-mg: **Yo, ich hab Harry ganz schön reich gemacht! Ich kenne mich der Umrechnung von Galleonen in Dollar/Pfund nicht besonders aus, obwohl ich mir das schon oft durchgelesen habe. Allerdings habe ich da dieses _"Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind"-_Buch. Im Vorwort steht folgendes: 174 Millionen Pfund sind 34.872.000 Galleonen, 14 Sickel und 7 Knuts. Keine Ahnung ob des jetzt stimmt, aber ich gehe mal davon aus... Also müssten 4,98 Pfund in etwa 1 Galleone sein, oder? Allerdings kann ich das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, da mein Gehirn leider nicht mit der Gabe _Mathematik_ gesegnet wurde... Nun, ich sollte mich wohl nicht aufregen, dafür habe ich halt die große Klappe...lol! Also, schön das dir die Story gefällt und hoffe das du weiterliest und mir auch weiterhin Kommis schreibst... Bis demnächst! LS

**Kardia: **Ich habe die Sickel und Knuts nur deshalb angegeben, da in den Verliesen ja nicht nur Galleonen liegen können, oder? Ich meine in Harrys erstem Verlies gab es ja auch nicht nur Galleonen, nicht? Vielleicht bin ich ja wieder so unlogisch, wie es mir gerne vorgehalten wird, aber ich finde man braucht auch Kleingeld! grins Freut mich echt, dass es dir bis jetzt gefällt.. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ob das auch weiterhin der Fall ist, einverstanden? HDL LS

**Fee-der-Nacht:** Also, das war doch kein richtiger Cliffie, oder? Ich meine, was wäre gewesen, hätte ich kurz vor Sirius´ Testament aufgehört? Nun, schön das es dir gefallen hat! Schreib mir doch, ob dieses Chappi dir auch gefällt! Bye, LS

**Momo-chan: **Danke für das Lob! glücklichist Hast recht, armer reicher Harry! grins Yo, Petunia wollte ich schon länger mal als _Gute_ in eine Story reinbringen... Viel Spaß beim Chap, LS

And now, enjoy!

**Kapitel 2**

Als erstes Gingen sie zu _Madam Malkin´s_. Harry lies sich eine neue Garnitur Schuluniformen anfertigen. Außerdem Roben aus Drachen-und Schlangenleder, Seide und neue Festumhänge in verschiedenen Farben. Alltagsroben in schwarz und dunkelgrün und Umhänge in grün, rot und Silber. Er kaufte außerdem noch Drachenlederstiefel. Alles unter den kritischen Kennermienen Madam Malkins und Tante Petunias.

Danach gingen sie zu _Ollivander´s_. Harry wollte sich zwei Reservestäbe besorgen. Nach einigem hin-und her hatte Harry seine Reservestäbe und Petunia zog ihn zu einem Haushaltsladen. Schmunzelnd hörte er sich die Begeisterung seiner Tante an und besorgte ihr einen selbstumrührenden Kochlöffel und ein Spülmittel, dass man einfach nur darübergießen musste und das Geschirr war sauber.

Dann betraten sie eine Zoohandlung, doch hier gab es nicht das, was Harry suchte.

Er bat Petunia bei _Flourish and Blott´s _auf ihn zu warten und zog sich seine Umhangkapuze so tief ins Gesicht, dass ihn niemand mehr erkennen konnte.

Unauffällig bog er in die Nokturngasse ein und fand schließlich den Laden, den er gesucht hatte. _Simon´s magische Tiere´._

Schnell trat Harry ein und sah sich in der Dunkelheit um.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Dunkel.

"Haben Sie Schlangen?", fragte Harry kalt.

"Kommen Sie mit.", Harry folgte dem fast unsichtbarem Schatten durch eine kleine Tür. Dort war es heller. Überall standen Terrarien mit den unterschiedlichsten Reptilien.

Sofort ging Harry auf die Terrarien mit den Schlangen zu. Er entschied sich, sie zu fragen, wer mit ihm kommen wollte.

Leise zischelte er.

"_Hchallloooo! Ichhh binnn Hcharryy. Uund wiee heisssssst ihhhhhhhr?"_

Erstaunt schauten ein paar Schlangen auf.

"_Eiin Mensschh, derrrr unssseree Sschprachhee sschpriicht? Waassss willlssst duu hiier?"_

"_Ichh braauchhee Verrrbündettteee, dennenn ichh verrtrauuen kaann."_

Jetzt regten sich auch einige andere.

"_Hchatt jemmandd Innteresssse, miichh zuu beegleittenn?"_

Gespannt wartete Harry auf Antworten.

"_Giiibttt esssss einnenn Haakenn?"_

"_Wassss meinnsssst duu damitt?"_

"_Wasss haaabenn wirr fürr Auufgaabenn?"_

"_Einn bissssschhenn füür michch spiionnieerenn. Undd gellegentlichch jemmandten beissssenn!"_

Jetzt hatten sich mehrere entschieden. Andere, alles Würgeschlangen, drehten sich jedoch weg. Sie waren zu schwerfällig für so etwas.

Harry wandte sich an den Verkäufer und sagte "Ich hätte gerne den schwarzen Taipan, die zwei Mambas und diese orangene Viper."

Der Verkäufer schaute ein wenig irritiert, hatte dann aber nur das Geschäft im Kopf und verlangte fast 200 Galleonen. Harry jedoch war der Preis egal. Er öffnete die Terrarien und befahl den Schlangen zu ihm zu kommen.

Der Taipan schlang sich unter Robe um seine Hüfte, die schwarze Mamba um den rechten und die grüne Mamba um den linken Arm. Die orangene Viper war wohl die Jüngste, sie hatte auch ein komisch kindliche Stimme. Sie legte sich wie eine Kette um seinen Hals. Nun konnte man keine der Schlangen mehr sehen. Er bat den Verkäufer noch um ein paar lebendige Mäuse, die er in einem kleinen Käfig in einer großen Umhangtasche trug. Ohne Gruß verschwand Harry wieder aus dem Laden und ließ einen furchtbar verwirrten Simon zurück. Jetzt suchte er einen Buchladen, den er auch fand. Dort kaufte er mehrere Bücher über Zauberstablose Magie, Gerade noch legale Flüche, schwarzmagische Schutzschilde, Elementarmagie und Zaubertränke.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse.

Doch auf dem Weg sah er einen Laden, der ihn wie magisch (gar net so abwegig, Harry!) anzog. Er betrat den für die Nokturngasse sehr hellen Laden und sah sich um. An den Wänden hingen die verschiedensten Waffen, die dafür vorgesehenen Aufbewahrungsbehälter und andere nützliche Dinge. Ihm fiel auch sofort ein schwarzer Koffer ins Auge. Er untersuchte das Ding und war begeistert. Der Koffer hatte mehrere Schlösser. Als er das erste Schloss öffnete sah er eine Treppe, die nach unten ins Dunkel führte. Zögernd sagte _Licht! _und plötzlich war die Treppe beleuchtet. Sie führte in eine Art Büro. Es gab einen Schreibtisch und Aktenschränke.

Im zweiten Fach konnte er eine noch nicht eingerichtete Bibliothek erahnen. Dann gab es noch einen Schlafraum, ein Bad, ein Zaubertränkelabor und einen Duellierraum mit Waffenhaltern an den Wänden und mit Schutzzaubern versehenden Wänden.

Als Harry diesen Laden verließ hatte er den Koffer dabei, verschiedene Waffen, die passenden Behälter dafür und ein Amulett, das seine Aura dämpfen würde.

Erschöpft, aber stolz hörte er auf dem restlichen Weg zurück die Gespräche seiner Schlangen an, die anscheinend eine große Portion Humor hatten, wie er feststellte aber auch eine Schwäche für Sarkasmus.

Bei _Flourish and Blott´s _fand er seine Tante lesend auf einer Bank sitzend und ihn überhaupt nicht vermissend. Auch hier kaufte Harry mehrere Bücher und dann verließen die beiden die Winkelgasse mit einem kurzen Stop bei der Apotheke, in der Harry alle möglichen Zaubertrankzutaten kaufte.

Wieder vollbepackt mit Tüten schritten sie zum Auto und fuhren nach Hause. Tante Petunia konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen vor Begeisterung und Harry musste ihr alle Fragen über die Magie beantworten, die ihr gerade einfielen.

Irgendwann fragte Harry "Sag mal, Tante, magst du Schlangen?"

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen, wenn du das meinst, aber lieben tu´ ich sie auch nicht!"

"Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich mit Schlangen sprechen kann?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich spreche Parsel, Schlangensprache."

"Aha."

"Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich Schlangen als Haustiere hätte?"

"Ähmm... Ich nicht, aber was ist mit Vernon und Dudley?"

"Sie werden ihnen nichts tun. Ihr werdet sie gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, versprochen!"

"Du hast sie also schon? Hätte ich mir denken können."

Beide grinsten.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Die ganze Nacht über hatte Harry seinen Koffer eingeräumt. Gut ein fünftel der Bibliothek war jetzt gefüllt und auch all seine Klamotten hatte Harry in die Schränke im Schlafzimmer eingeräumt. Die Waffen hingen an den Wänden des Duellraumes und die Zaubertrankzutaten und Kessel waren im Labor verstaut. Die ganzen Gringottspapiere, Schlüssel und Karten kamen ins Büro. Er hatte einen speziellen Schlüsselbund, der alle Schlüssel gekennzeichnet hielt, so war es viel einfacher.

Das beste an dem Koffer war aber eindeutig, dass man Magie, die in dem Koffer angewandt wurde, nicht verfolgen konnte bzw. sie wurde nicht erkannt. Die ganzen Zimmer waren auch noch miteinander verbunden, was alles noch einfacher machte.

Harry wollte gerade aus dem Koffer steigen, als ihm an der Wand vor dem Ausgang ein paar Zeitanzeigetafeln auffielen. Darunter war eine kurze Beschreibung und nachdem Harry alles gelesen hatte, war er noch begeisterter als ohnehin schon. Man konnte die Zeit manipulieren! Keine Zeitreisen oder so was, aber man konnte beispielsweise drei Stunden im Koffer verbringen, während in der Realität nur wenige Sekunden vergingen. Als Harry die ganze Tragweite dieser Option erkannte, war er zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig gut gelaunt. Er konnte stundenlang trainieren und lernen und währenddessen würden nur wenige Minuten vergehen.

Mit diesen Gedanken stieg er aus dem Koffer und ließ sich ins Bett fallen, wo er sofort einschlief.

Aber auch in dieser Nacht konnte er nicht richtig schlafen. Immer wieder spukten ihm die Worte aus Sirius´ Testament durch den Kopf. _...Ich werde bei James und Lily sein, es kann doch nichts besseres geben, oder?..._

Als Harry gegen 4.00 Uhr in der Früh aufwachte, hielt er alles für einen Traum, doch er wurde schnell eines besseren belehrt, als er mit dem Fuß schmerzvoll gegen den Koffer stieß als er aufstand. Fluchend zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg. Er joggte durch den Wald. Er liebte die Ruhe, die hier herrschte, nur manchmal vom Ruf eines Käuzchens oder dem Rascheln eines Gebüsches unterbrochen.

Gegen 7.00 Uhr lief er wieder heimwärts um zu duschen und zu frühstücken. Nur Tante Petunia war schon wach, als er zum Tisch kam.

"Wie geht es dir heute?", wollte sie zuallererst wissen.

"Ich weiß es, ehrlich gesagt, nicht. Das war gestern wohl ein wenig zu viel für mich..."

Gleich zu Anfang hatte Chen-Lei seine blasse Gesichtsfarbe registriert und als Harry auch beim Training nicht ganz bei der Sache war, nahm er sich vor den Jungen zu fragen, was ihn denn bedrückte.

"Harry, was ist los? Du bist so abwesend..."

"Weißt du, ich wurde gestern nur wieder an den Tod meines Paten erinnert..."

Harry sah seinen Sensei aus traurigen und hoffnungslosen Augen an. Es war das erste Mal, das er dieses Thema bewusst anschnitt.

Chen-Lei sah ihn mitleidig an. Er hatte so etwas in der Art geahnt. Kein Wunder, das der Junge so erwachsen wirkte...

Chen-Lei gestaltete den Rest des Trainings nicht so anspruchsvoll wie sonst und Harry war ihm dafür sehr dankbar.

Später saß er noch mit den anderen in ihrem Stammkaffee.

Plötzlich beugte sich Lorelei, ein nettes Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, zu Harry und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. "Was ich dich schon ewig fragen wollte, woher hast du diese Narbe?"

Nun schauten auch die anderen sehr interessiert. Harry seufzte. Sollte er sie belügen?

Nach einigen Sekunden Pause, sprach Harry resigniert "Ihr würdet es sowieso nicht glauben..."

Die erstaunten Blicke seiner Freunde bekam er gar nicht mehr mit, denn seine Gedanken wanderten wieder einmal zur Prophezeiung, die an allem Schuld war.

"Meinst du nicht, du kannst uns soweit vertrauen und es uns trotzdem erzählen?", drang die Stimme von Toby an seine tauben Ohren.

"Gut, aber ihr müsstet mit zum Haus meiner Verwandten kommen... Anders könnte ich es euch nicht beweisen."

"Einverstanden!", war die einstimmige Antwort der sechs Jugendlichen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, fiel seinen Freunden sofort Hedwig auf, die ungeduldig auf Harry wartete, damit er ihr den Brief abnahm, der an ihrem Bein befestigt war. Gespannt beobachteten die Jugendlichen ihren geheimnisvollen Freund, als er der Eule einen Arm hinhielt und diese darauf sprang. Harry knotete mit geübten Handgriffen den Brief ab und ließ sich währenddessen von Hedwig am Ohr knabbern.

Er öffnete den Brief und nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte, schnaubte er nur ungläubig und suchte nach einem Fetzen Pergament und einer Feder.

Lorelei schnappte sich währenddessen den Brief, den Harry hatte fallen lassen.

Die anderen lasen über ihre Schultern mit.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Wie geht es dir? Ok, eigentlich blöde Frage, wahrscheinlich geht es dir verdammt mies wegen Sirius und so ..._

_Du müsstest mal Remus sehen, er läuft herum wie eine Stunde vor Vollmond. Und Tonks sitzt nur heulend auf ihrem Bett und lässt keinen an sich heran. _

_Gestern, als die beiden von der Testamentslesung zurückkamen und die alte Sabberhexe sich wieder einmal aufgeregt hatte, haben die beiden sie von der Wand gesprengt und verbrannt, der alte Kreacher ist ihr gleich hinterher gesprungen. Was für eine Erleichterung! Aber Hermine hat das gar nicht gefallen. Wenn Remus nicht so blass gewesen wäre und Tonks nicht geheult hätte, wäre Herm wahrscheinlich jetzt noch nicht fertig mit ihrer Standpauke._

_Übrigens kannst du noch vor deinem Geburtstag zu uns ins Hauptquartier. Eigentlich darfst du das noch gar net wissen... Du weißt ja, Dumbledore... _

_Jedenfalls wirst du voraussichtlich am 25. Juli abgeholt. Mit einem Portschlüssel. Von Shaklebolt, Moody und Snape! Snape! Ich glaube Dumbledore hat nun unwidersprechlich den Verstand verloren. Tut mir echt Leid für dich, Kumpel._

_Mum freut sich jetzt schon dich wieder in ihre Arme schließen zu können und die Zwillinge hecken auch wieder irgendetwas aus. Sei auf der Hut!_

_Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Herm und Ginny ausrichten!_

_Lass´ dich von den Muggeln nicht unterkriegen._

_Bye,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Herm ist schon so aufgeregt wegen der ZAG-Ergebnisse, obwohl sowieso jeder weiß, dass sie nur ´O´s bekommen wird._

Verwirrt sahen die sechs den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, der mit einer Feder eine Antwort kritzelte. Auch ihm schauten sie über die Schulter.

_Hey Ron!_

_Ich werde nicht zurück ins Hauptquartier kommen, eher heirate ich das Frettchen! Er hat das Haus gehasst wie nichts anderes... Auch wenn die Sabberhexe endlich weg ist, ich werde nicht dorthin zurückkehren. Sag´ Remus, dass es mir Leid tut, aber ich kann nicht. _

_Sonst geht es mir recht gut, Petunia ist richtig nett zu mir. Ich hatte sie sogar bei der Testamentslesung dabei. Ich hab sie kaum aus der Winkelgasse herausbekommen!_

_Und das Dumbledore den Verstand verloren hat, ist ja nichts neues, oder?_

_Sag deiner Mutter, ich würde euch mal besuchen kommen._

_Den Zwillingen werde ich in den nächsten Tagen selbst einen Besuch abstatten._

_Grüß Remus, Tonks, Hermine (Herm?), Ginny und deine Eltern von mir._

_Bye,_

_Harry_

"Ähm... Harry? Was soll das alles?"

"Was für ein Hauptquartier? Portschlüssel? Muggel? Sabberhexe? Testamentslesung?... Erkläre das mal!"

"Ja, ja. Deshalb seid ihr ja da, oder? Folgt mir!", Harry öffnete seinen Koffer und stieg die Treppe herunter. Perplex folgten ihm die anderen.

Er führte seine Freunde in das Schlafzimmer, in dem eine Feuerstelle mit Sesseln war. Alle setzten sich.

"Wir sind in einem Koffer? Das ist doch... unmöglich... völlig verrückt!"

"Also, was soll das alles? Wo sind wir?"

Harry räusperte sich. "Also, ihr solltet wissen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin..."

Ruhig wartete er auf die Reaktionen der anderen.

Sie starrten ihn ungläubig an. Michael fing an zu grinsen. "Du willst uns verarschen, hab´ ich recht?"

Seufzend zog er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor mehrere Flaschen Coca-Cola und Gläser.

Verena kreischte los. "Das ist doch nicht normal!... Was hast du gemacht?"

Die anderen starrten ihn nur geschockt an.

"Gut, ich fange von vorne an. Es gibt magische und nichtmagische Menschen. Ich bin ein Zauberer während ihr normale Muggel seid, nichtmagische Menschen. Es gibt ein Zaubereiministerium und Zaubererschulen. Zauberer brauchen zum Zaubern einen Zauberstab-", demonstrativ hielt Harry seinen Stab in die Luft, "Eulen transportieren unsere Post, wie ihr gerade selber mitbekommen habt."

Gespannt sah er seine Freunde an.

"Und was ist jetzt mit der Narbe?", fragte Lorelei schwach.

"Die Narbe ist der Grund, warum ich der berühmteste Zauberer der Welt bin..."

Geschockte, perplexe Gesichter. "Berühmt?.. Warum?..."

"Ihr wollt wirklich meine gesamte Geschichte hören?" Nach bestätigendem Nicken seufzte Harry erneut.

"Wisst ihr, das ist nicht einfach für mich. Ich hab noch nie mit jemandem richtig darüber gesprochen... Nun, Vor ungefähr siebzehn Jahren war Voldemort, ein dunkler Lord, der die Welt tyrannisierte, auf der Höhe seiner Macht. Zu der Zeit wurde eine Prophezeiung gesprochen, die besagte, dass ein Kind geboren werden würde, das die Macht hätte, den dunklen Lord zu stürzen. Die Prophezeiung meinte mich und Voldemort kam um mich zu töten. Er tötete meinen Vater und danach meine Mutter. Doch da meine Mutter für mich gestorben war, hatte ich eine Art Schutz und der Todesfluch prallte von mir ab zurück zu Voldemort. Doch da dieser nicht mehr ganz menschlich war, wurde er nicht getötet. Ich war der erste und einzigste, der jemals einen Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Dafür und das ich Voldemort gestürzt hatte bin ich berühmt. Jeder in der Zaubererwelt kennt mich. Jeder weiß, ob ich gerade mit meinen Freunden gestritten habe oder mit wem ich gerade zusammen bin. Nun... Ich lebte bei meinen Verwandten bis ich mit 11 nach Hogwarts, einer Zaubererschule, kam. Im ersten Jahr stand ich Voldemort wieder gegenüber und entkam wieder. Im zweiten Jahr verschleppte Voldemort eine Freundin von mir, aber ich konnte sie retten, obwohl ich dabei fast selber draufgegangen wäre. In meinem dritten Jahr fand ich heraus, dass mein Pate, der für den Tod meiner Eltern verantwortlich gemacht worden war und deshalb 12 Jahre im Gefängnis saß, unschuldig war. Aber ich konnte das nicht beweisen, da das Beweismittel abgehauen ist. Im vierten Jahr wurde ich in ein trimagisches Turnier geschmuggelt, bei dessen letzten Aufgabe ich zusammen mit einem Freund zu einem Friedhof transportiert worden bin. Voldemort hat Cedric getötet und mein Blut benutzt um wieder aufzuerstehen. Ich konnte flüchten, aber keiner bis auf meinen Schulleiter glaubte mir, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden sei. Der Minister und die Presse ließen keine Gelegenheit aus mich und den Schulleiter als verrückt hinzustellen. Es gibt den Orden des Phoenix, der gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger, die Todesser, kämpft. Der Orden wurde wieder einberufen und handelt meist im geheimen. In meinem fünfen Jahr, letztes Jahr, bekamen wir eine besonders schlimme Lehrerin, die die ganze Schule tyrannisierte. Mit ihr hatte ich besonders viele Probleme, aber das gehört gar nicht hier her. Durch meine Narbe, die bei dem Todesfluch entstanden ist, habe ich manchmal Visionen von dem, was Voldemort macht. Am Ende des letzten Jahres hat er mir eine falsche Vision geschickt und ich habe mich aufgemacht um Sirius, meinen Paten, zu retten. Ich hatte ein paar Freunde dabei, aber wir liefen direkt in eine Falle. Schließlich waren vier meiner Freunde außer Gefecht gesetzt worden und nur noch ich und Neville waren zurechnungsfähig. Neville konnte aber nicht mehr zaubern, da er kaum sprechen konnte. Jedenfalls wurde ich von Todessern eingekreist, doch dann kamen ein paar Ordensmitglieder, unter ihnen mein Pate. Er duellierte sich mit seiner Cousine. Sie hat ihn getötet...-", Harry schluckte, "Als sie wegrannte, da sie am verlieren waren, bin ich hinter ihr her. Irgendwann kam dann auch noch Voldemort und duellierte sich mit meinem Schulleiter, doch Voldemort verschwand dann und ich wurde wieder zur Schule gebracht. Dort erzählte mir dann mein Direktor von der Prophezeiung. Ich wusste davon nichts. Ich war so wütend... Ich hab sein halbes Büro demoliert. Meine besten Freunde Ron und Hermine lagen noch ewig in der Krankenstation. Zum Glück geht es ihnen wieder gut...", so endete Harry und seufzte.

Die anderen sahen ihn immer noch verwirrt an.

"Ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst... Ich werde dir helfen, soviel ich kann!", meinte Dustin ernst. Er war der stille unter ihnen. Ehrlich gesagt wusste Harry nicht, warum er Kampfsport lernte. So viel er wusste, war Dustin ein Computerspezialist, trotz seiner 15 Jahren.

Dankbar lächelte Harry ihn an.

Jetzt schienen auch die anderen aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen, denn alle versprachen ihm einstimmig, immer zu helfen.

Harry bedankte sich bei ihnen und fragte nach ein paar stillen Minuten "Und was ist mit euch? Wo geht ihr zu Schule, was habt ihr für Familien?"

Jeder erzählte seine Geschichte.

Verena und Toby hatten beide eine kleine Schwester und lebten bei ihren Eltern. Lorelei und Tess wohnten zusammen in einer kleinen Wohnung, da ihre Eltern es erlaubt hatten, aber sie mussten für alle Kosten selber aufkommen. Michael war vor einem Jahr von Zuhause abgehauen, da sein Stiefvater ihn geprügelt hatte. Er wohnte bei Gelegenheit bei Freunden und Zurzeit lebte er bei einem Bekannten, aber nur noch für wenige Tage, danach musste er weiter. Und Dustin hatte es wohl ziemlich schwer gehabt. Schon wegen Michael waren alle erstaunt gewesen, doch das Dustin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen war, hatten sie nie für möglich gehalten. Seine Eltern waren gestorben, als er vier Jahre alt gewesen war. Auch er war aus dem Waisenhaus weggelaufen. Allerdings war er erst vor zwei Monaten abgehauen und nun verdiente er sich die Miete für ein kleines Zimmer mit Computerreparaturen hier in der Gegend. Alle gingen noch zur Schule, außer Michael, der dafür angeblich keine Zeit hatte und Toby hatte immer Unterricht im Waisenhaus bekommen.

Harry wurde sehr nachdenklich.

"Für euch, Dustin und Michael, hätte ich eine Lösung. Lorelei und Tess könnten auch mitmachen, wenn sie wollen. Wir könnten in eines der Häuser meiner Eltern, dort gibt es bestimmt ewig viel Platz und für Essen und so würden die Hauselfen sorgen...", schlug er zögernd vor.

Sprachlos sahen ihn die Betroffenen an.

"Meinst du das ernst?.. Das wäre ja super...", stammelte Dustin. Auch die anderen schienen begeistert und so machten sie aus, das Haus am nächsten Tag zu besichtigen. Harry hatte versprochen für die Transportmittel zu sorgen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Am nächsten Tag beim Training fragte Harry seinen Sensei, wo er eigentlich wohnte. "Ich wohne in einer kleinen Wohnung nicht weit von hier und Familie habe ich leider keine...", sagte Chen-Lei traurig. Harrys Augen blitzten.

"Hättest du denn nicht Lust hier mal weg zu kommen, um in einem großen Haus zu wohnen?"

"Du bist lustig, Junge. Wie stellst du dir das vor? So was kann ich mir gar nicht leisten.."

"Wer sagt denn, dass du dafür bezahlen musst. Was ist, wenn du eingeladen wirst?"

"Das wäre wieder etwas ganz anderes... Aber worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?"

Harry erzählte ihm seinen Plan und verklickerte ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit auch, dass er ein Zauberer war. Erstaunlich gelassen über diese Erkenntnisse, stimmte er freudig zu und versprach mit ihm zu kommen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Sirius´ Tod war Harry wieder glücklich. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte er sowohl Sirius als auch die Prophezeiung vergessen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Am Abend saß Harry in seinem Zimmer und drehte gedankenverloren mehrere Portschlüssel in den Händen, die er erstaunlich einfach hinbekommen hatte. Zwar waren sie illegal, aber das Ministerium konnte die Magie im Koffer ja nicht verfolgen.

Kurze Zeit später wurden seine Freunde und Chen-Lei von Petunia in sein Zimmer gebracht. Harry hatte ihr schon vorher erzählt was er vorhatte und sie war einverstanden gewesen. So erklärte er sachlich, was sie tun sollten und die Freunde taten wie ihnen geheißen. Im nächsten Moment waren sie in einem Magiestrudel verschwunden. Vor einem riesigen schmiedeeisernen Tor kamen sie wieder zum Vorschein.

In das Tor war ein großes Wappen eingearbeitet.

Es zeigte einen riesigen goldenen Greifen von vorne, der auf den Hinterbeinen stand und die Flügel ausgebreitet hatte. Unter seinen Füßen waren zwei Zauberstäbe gekreuzt, aus denen Funken stoben. Genau das selbe Wappen konnte man auf Harrys Siegelring erkennen. Harry holte ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und schnitt sich in die Handfläche bis Blut floss. Die erschrockenen Schreie der Mädchen ignorierend ließ Harry sein Blut auf den Torknauf tröpfeln und wartete dann ruhig.

Ohne einen Laut schwang das Tor auf und gab einen langen Kieselweg frei, der ungefähr 50 Meter lang war, bis er vor dem Hausplatz endete. Um das ganze Haus, eher Schloss, zog sich ein einziger wunderschöner Park. Es gab einen See, einen großen Wald und sogar ein Quidditchfeld. Nicht nur Harry war begeistert.

An der großen Eingangstür angelangt fand Harry ein getreues Abbild seines Siegelringes über der Türklinke und drückte den Ring in das passende Gegenstück. Sofort öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick auf eine prunkvolle Eingangshalle preis. Als Harry eingetreten war, hörte man plötzlich ein leises _Plopp! _und ein für Muggel sehr komisches Wesen erschien vor Harry.

"Master Harry! Master Harry ist zurück! Master Harry! Kimmy freut sich so!", quiekte das Wesen und verbeugte sich immer wieder vor dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer. Es trug ein hellblaues Kleidchen mit dem Potter-Wappen aufgestickt.

"Habt ihr das Haus wieder aufgebaut, Kimmy?"

"Ja, Master Harry!"

Harry winkte seine Gäste herein und sagte zu der Hauselfe "Das sind meine Gäste. Haben wir genug Platz?"

"Ja, Master Harry. Kommen Sie herein. Wollen Sie etwas zu Trinken oder zu Essen?", fragend sah sie die sprachlosen Besucher an.

"Könntest du ein Abendessen richten? Wir sehen uns solange um..."

Er wartete die Antwort von Kimmy gar nicht erst ab, sondern lief auf eine Treppe zu, die nach oben führte. Oben war ein langer, breiter Korridor, mit vielen Türen an den Seiten.

Nacheinander öffnete Harry die Räume und fand eine Vielzahl kleiner Suiten mit eigenem Bad. In diesem Stockwerk waren etwa 15 solcher Gästesuiten. Da sie alle ungefähr im gleichen Stil gehalten waren, machte sich Harry bald auf den Weg ins zweite Stockwerk. Hier oben war die Mastersuite. Sie war riesig und prunkvoll. Ein Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Doppelbett und Begehbarem Kleiderschrank, ein Büro, ein Wohnraum mit zwei Kaminen und ein atemberaubendes Badezimmer. Es beinhaltete ein Badebecken in der Größe eines kleinen Swimmingpools, eine Dusche und ein goldenes Waschbecken. Der ganze Raum war in einem hellen Gold gehalten und der Boden war aus weißem Marmor.

Nachdem sie alle die Mastersuite bewundert hatten, öffnete Harry eine weiter Tür und sah sich einer wahrhaft gigantischen Bibliothek gegenüber. Sie war sogar größer als die Hogwarts´ Bibliothek. "Wow!", entfuhr es Harry.

Beschwingt betrat Harry das nächste Zimmer, keuchte auf und stolperte rückwärts aus dem Raum. Mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung schlug die Tür zu. Keuchend ließ sich Harry an der Wand herunter sinken.

Die anderen wussten nicht genau was sie tun sollten, da sie ja nicht einmal wussten warum sich ihr Freund plötzlich so eigenartig verhielt.

Nachdem sie etwa fünf Minuten schweigend den Schwarzhaarigen beobachtet hatten, seufzte dieser und meinte, sie würden jetzt sehen, was im Keller zu finden sei.

Mit merklich blasserem Gesicht wankte Harry die Treppen hinunter.

Im Keller fanden sie einen voll ausgestatteten Duellraum. Sowohl für Waffen als auch für Magieduelle geeignet.

Gleich daneben war eine Waffenkammer mit allen möglichen Schwertern, Dolchen und Bögen.

Außerdem befand sich im Keller noch ein Zaubertränkelabor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Schon eine ganze Woche war vergangen und Harry, Chen-Lei, Michael, Dustin, Lorelei und Tess waren in Godric´s Hollow eingezogen. Harry bewohnte die Mastersuite, während die anderen jeweils eine der Gästesuiten bezogen hatten. Alle waren hellauf begeistert und bedankten sich täglich aufs neue bei Harry. Toby und Verena waren auch fast täglich zu Besuch, dank der Portschlüssel.

Harry widmete sich intensiv seinen Studien und seinem Training mit Chen-Lei. Auch die anderen bekamen jetzt Training von dem alten Japaner.

Als Harry am zweiten Tag alleine über die Ländereien wanderte sah er einen großen Stallkomplex und bestaunte die vielen Pferde, die von den Hauselfen gezüchtet und versorgt wurden. Harry hatte sich noch am gleichen Tag entschlossen reiten zu lernen und tatsächlich hatte sich einer der Hauselfen, Timmy, bereit erklärt ihn zu unterrichten.

Außerdem hatte er das Grab seiner Eltern entdeckt. Es war an der Rückseite des Hauses. Ein eingezäuntes, gut gepflegtes Stück Rasen, auf dem ein großer Grabstein stand. Um das Grab herum waren weiße Lilien gepflanzt.

_ Hier ruhen Lily und James Potter_

_Sie opferten ihr Leben für das Gute_

_Geschätzte Freunde und geliebte Eltern_

Jeden Morgen nach dem Joggen setzte sich Harry für ein paar Minuten neben das Grab und erzählte, was ihn gerade beschäftigte. Er kam sich keineswegs dumm vor, mit einem Grab zu sprechen. Komischerweise erleichterte es ihn über seine Probleme zu reden. Er konnte schlecht mit Nichtzauberern über seine Visionen sprechen und so erzählte er es halt seinen Eltern.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry hatte angefangen zwei Tränke zu brauen.

Einen Blutreinigungstrank um eventuelle magische Blockaden zu entfernen. Es würde sehr schmerzhaft werden, aber er war ja an Schmerzen gewohnt und fürchtete sich nicht davor.

Der andere Trank würde seine Animagusgestalt offenbaren. Darauf war er wirklich gespannt.

Vielleicht konnte er ja Remus Gesellschaft leisten, wenn seine Tiergestalt groß genug war.

Seine Freunde fragten sich zwar oft, warum er fast seine ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte, duldeten es dann aber.

Er war oft ziemlich depressiv, dann versuchten sie alles um ihn abzulenken. Und Harry war ihnen dankbar dafür.

Sie hatten Sirius nicht gekannt und so war es einfacher für Harry.

Keinem konnte etwas herausrutschen, was ihn schmerzhaft an seinen Paten erinnern würde.

Etwa eine Woche vor seinem Geburtstag hatte Harry den Blutreinigungstrank fertig und nahm sich vor ihn noch am gleichen Abend einzunehmen.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er versucht ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, aber er bekam immer noch nicht mehr hin als ein einfaches _Accio!_.

Aber in der Elementarmagie machte er dafür richtig gute Fortschritte. Im Gegensatz wie im Buch beschrieben hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, was für ein Element für ihn in Frage kommen würde und so hatte er einfach alle ausprobiert. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er die Kontrolle über alle vier Elemente.

Gleich zu anfangs hatte er es geschafft einen kleinen Wirbelsturm auf seiner Hand entstehen zu lassen. Um das andere auszuprobieren war er in den Wald gegangen, er konnte ja nicht verantworten, dass das Haus abbrannte.

Er behielt recht damit, denn als er einen kleinen Feuerball in der rechten Hand hielt, überfiel ihn eine ungekannte Wut. Diese Wut richtete sich vor allem auf den Schulleiter, Voldemort und Bellatrix Lestrange.

Nur mit Mühe hatte er es geschafft das Feuer wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Danach hatte er sich verschwitzt daran gemacht, einen feinen Regen über seinem Kopf entstehen zu lassen. Das gelang ihm recht schnell.

Aber mit der Erde hatte er so seine Probleme gehabt. Sie war schwerfällig und faul. Aber war sie einmal in Fahrt, konnte sie fast nichts mehr stoppen.

Er hatte sich auf den Waldboden fallen lassen und die Hände auf den Boden gelegt. Er versuchte den Boden anzuheben. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Erschöpft legte er sich ganz auf den Boden. Er streckte Hände und Füße weit auseinander.

"Vielllleichchttt sssollltessst du verrssuchchennn ddie Errdee dazzzuuu zzzuuu brrinnggenn ssichch sselbsst annzzuuuhebbennn...", lautlos war Vessenia, der weibliche Taipan herangeglitten.

Sie war schon ziemlich erfahren im Spionieren, daher wohl das geräuschlose Auftauchen.

Harry entschied sich den Rat des weisen Taipans zu Herzen zu nehmen und forderte die Erde unter sich auf, sich anzuheben.

Nach mehreren Versuchen spürte Harry, wie sich die Erde unter seinem Körper bewegte und sich anhob.

Er lag nun auf einem kleinen Hügel, der genauso lang war, wie sein Körper.

Glücklich, aber erschöpft bedankte er sich bei Vessenia und rief nach Myst, der edlen schwarzen Stute, mit der er sich angefreundet hatte.

Gemächlich war er wieder nach Hause geritten.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Der Abend war gekommen und Harry verabschiedete sich von den anderen, nachdem er erklärt hatte, dass er noch an einem Trank arbeiten wollte.

Im Keller angekommen verschloss Harry die Tür mit vielen Zaubern, darunter der Lautloszauber. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass seine Freunde sich Sorgen machten.

In einem Zug leerte er die kleine Phiole, die mit dem Trank gefüllt war.

Harry setzte sich auf den Sessel vor dem Feuer und schnappte sich ein Buch über Elementarmagie.

Als nach einer halben Stunde noch immer nichts passiert war, gab er das Warten auf und konzentrierte sich nun voll und ganz auf den Text.

Doch plötzlich zuckte ein Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und er stöhnte gequält auf.

Wie Stromstöße zuckten die Schmerzen durch seine Venen und das Buch fiel mit einem unnatürlich lautem Knall auf den Steinboden.

Harry vergaß alles um sich herum, nur noch den Schmerz wahrnehmend.

Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, wie er sich da unter der Schmerzen wand. Doch kein Ton kam ihm über die Lippen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte sich nicht erlauben zu schreien.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit schmerzendem Kopf auf dem kalten, steinernden Boden des Labors.

Desorientiert sah er sich um.

Große, runde Augen starrten ihn an.

Tränen schimmerten in den wässrigblauen Augen von Kimmy.

"Master Harry! Was ist passiert? Master hatte Schmerzen!"

"Schon gut, Kimmy. Mir geht es gut... Sag, könntest du mich in mein Zimmer bringen und mir dann einen Tee bringen?"

Die Augen der Hauselfe leuchteten erfreut auf.

"Natürlich, Master Harry!"

Und im nächsten Moment lag Harry auf seinem Bett.

Kimmy brachte ihm seinen Tee und Harry fragte sie

"Kimmy, ich weiß zwar, dass das Ministerium Zauberei in diesem Haus nicht verfolgen kann, aber was für andere Schutzzauber existieren noch?"

"Nun, das Gebäude ist unortbar und hat einen Apparationsschutz, den nur die umgehen können, die autorisiert wurden. Außerdem kann man nur mit Flohpulver anreisen, wenn man befugt ist oder der Kaminanschluss geöffnet wurde. Gegen dunkle Magier ist das Gebäude mit einem Alarm ausgestattet..."

"Danke. Unten im Labor müsste eine Phiole mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit stehen, könntest du sie mir bringen?"

Einen Moment später hielt er das Fläschchen in der Hand.

"Danke, Kimmy."

"Aber das ist doch Kimmys Aufgabe, Master...", schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

Stöhnend hielt er sich die Hand an den Kopf.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Flakon.

Überzeugt und entschlossen öffnete Harry die Flasche und trank das goldene Gebräu in einem einzigen Zug.

In seinem ganzen Körper machte sich ein Kribbeln breit.

Er lief zu dem großen Spiegel an seinem Schrank und beobachtete fasziniert wie sich seine Hände verformten.

Nur Sekunden später stand vor dem Spiegel ein sehr großer schwarzgrauer Wolf. Versuchsweise versuchte er etwas zu sagen, aber nur ein schauriges Knurren entsprang seiner Kehle.

Da spürte Harry wieder ein Kribbeln und sein Körper verformte sich aufs Neue. Erstaunt sah Harry in die Augen eines Pferdes. Die goldenen Augen starrten aus dem Spiegel zurück. Er war ein großes, zu seiner Übarraschung silbernes Pferd, mit glänzendem Fell.

Wieder ein Kribbeln und Sekunden später war er zu einem majestätischen Weißkopfadler mutiert.

Nach dem folgenden Kribbeln saß wieder Harry in seiner Ursprünglichen Gestalt vor dem Spiegel und sah sich selbst perplex im Spiegel an.

Harry wusste nur von einem Multianimagus, und der war schon vor über dreihundert Jahren gestorben. Ob er es schaffen würde alle Transformationen zu meistern wusste er nicht, aber er würde nicht aufgeben. Sirius und sein Vater hatten es schließlich auch geschafft.

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Tadaa!

Das war Kapitel 2.

Wie war es?

Hat es euch gefallen?

Schreibt mir doch eure Meinung, ich würde mich wirklich sehr über Feedback freuen!

Bis demnächst,

Lord Slash


	3. Kapitel 3

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 3?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

**Kardia: **Keine Angst, ich übertreibe es schon nicht mit den Fähigkeiten. Aber dennoch wird es immer mehr werden, vor allem im letzten drittel der Story..

**A. Nenawisc + laser-jet: **Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich trage meinen Namen nicht umsonst! Ich habe schon sehr viele Kapitel fertig und Slash wird auf jeden Fall vorkommen.. Ihr könnt ja drüberlesen, oder ihr hört halt auf, was aber schade wär´! Nun, trotzdem danke für das Lob! HEL

**Kissangel: **Schön, dass es dir gefällt!

**Fee-der-Nacht: **Jep, klar schafft er es.. grins Der Schattenprinz kommt schon noch, du musst dich aber wirklich noch in Geduld üben! Ist die Update-Zeit okay so?

And now, enjoy!

**Kapitel 3**

Seufzend und immer noch mit Kopfweh stieg Harry unter die Dusche und schritt nur zwanzig Minuten später komplett angezogen zum Frühstückstisch.

Wie erwartet traf er nur Chen an, der den Tagesprophet las.

"Guten Morgen!"

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Weißt du, diese Zeitung ist echt interessant..."

"Was gibt es denn?"

"Ach, über eine Verhandlung wird diskutiert... Es heißt, ein gewisser Harry Potter -", hier grinste Chen ihn an, "- würde gegen eine Dolores Umbridge aussagen... Wer ist das?"

"Och, eine größenwahnsinnige Lehrerin... Kann ich mal sehen?"

Er las den Artikel durch, neben dem ein Foto von Umbridge und eines von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Umbridge saß zusammengesunken auf einer Bank, vor ihr saßen mehrere Beamten, die sie offensichtlich vernahmen. Unter dem Bild von ihm und seinen Freunden stand:

_Harry Potter und seine Freunde waren einige der Vielen, die von Umbridge nicht korrekt behandelt wurden._

Etwas überrumpelt sah Harry wieder auf.

Er wusste nicht, dass er aussagen würde. Und Lust dazu hatte er auch keine.

Jetzt öffnete sich die Tür und Lorelei und Tess kamen herein, die ihm zur Begrüßung beide einen Kuss auf die Wange gaben.

"Was gibt´s Neues?", fragte Tess mit fast unverschämter Fröhlichkeit.

"Ich habe Kopfweh..."

Sie lachten.

"Sag, Harry, vertraust du uns eigentlich?", fragte plötzlich Lorelei.

Dabei sah sie auf das Tattoo, das ihre rechte Handoberseite zierte.

Jeder der sechs Freunde hatte ein solches.

Es zeigte eine Feder, die mit verschnörkelter Schrift _"Trust" _ auf die Hand schrieb.

Irgendwann in der letzten Woche war Michael auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, sich als Freundschaftsbeweis ein identisches Tattoo stechen zu lassen. Alle hatten sofort begeistert zugestimmt und so war so war es dazu gekommen.

Erstaunt und verwirrt sah Harry seine Freundin an.

Er wurde nachdenklich.

"Ihr seid die einzigen, denen ich je meine ganze Geschichte erzählt habe. Dazu braucht man schon Vertrauen... Warum fragst du überhaupt?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich habe das Gefühl du verschweigst uns etwas.."

Durchdringend musterte Lorelei ihren Gastgeber und überlegte wie sie ihn dazu bringen konnte ihnen ganz zu vertrauen.

"Wisst ihr... Es ist schwer für mich jemandem auch nur ein Fünkchen Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Vor kurzem habe ich schmerzlich erfahren, wie sehr es wehtut in seinem Vertrauen betrogen zu werden. Ich denke das schreckt mich in gewissem Sinne ab und ich hatte schon immer Geheimnisse... Zu viele, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

"Vielleicht musst du nur ein paar Geheimnisse lüften um dich besser zu fühlen. Wie wäre es, wenn du uns ein bisschen was über deine Abenteuer erzählst? Vielleicht hilft es?", mischte sich Chen ein.

Nachdenklich blickte Harry in die ernsten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

"Nun, einverstanden... Aber erst, wenn die anderen auch da sind... Heute Abend vielleicht. Ich muss heute ein paar Sachen erledigen. Ich hatte vor dem Hauptquartier ein Besuch abzustatten und ich muss noch ein paar Einkäufe machen. Ich denke Michael und Dustin könnten auch mal eine neue Garderobe gebrauchen, meint ihr nicht? Das können wir dann morgen machen.", mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ den Raum.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich voll Tatendrang, er fühlte sich frei und mächtig. Wahrscheinlich waren das die Ergebnisse des Blutreinigungstrankes.

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich um.

Er hatte nun eine enge, schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Kapuzensweatshirt an. Dazu trug er ebenfalls schwarze Turnschuhe und seine Kontaktlinsen.

Den Zauberstab hatte er in einem Halfter an seinem rechten Unterarm verstaut. Lisco, die männliche orangene Viper hatte sich wie immer um seinen Hals gelegt und Ressalan, die männliche schwarze Mamba trug er unter dem Shirt um die Hüfte. Die drei älteren Schlangen konnten die menschliche Sprache verstehen, der kleine Lisco allerdings noch nicht und Harry bemühte sich es dem Kleinen bezubringen.

Ressalan hatte heute seinen ersten Job zu erledigen. Er würde den Orden ausspionieren. Harry war schon ziemlich gespannt, ob Ressalan bemerkt werden würde, aber die Mamba versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass keiner ihn entdecken würde...

So ausgestattet ging er noch einmal in die Küche um sich zu verabschieden.

Als er eintrat sagte Michael sofort.

"Du hast Post bekommen.", und hielt ihm eine Pergamentrolle entgegen.

Harry öffnete sie und begann zu lesen.

_Potter, _

_wir brauchen deine Hilfe._

_Wir sollten dem dunklen Lord beitreten, aber wir haben uns geweigert._

_Deshalb waren wir gezwungen zu fliehen._

_Wir haben kaum Geld und nur wenig Habseligkeiten mitnehmen können._

_Inzwischen wissen wir nicht mehr wo wir bleiben sollen._

_Du musst uns helfen, sonst werden sie uns finden und töten._

_Bitte hilf uns._

_Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Helen McDahon_

Perplex sah Harry in die gespannten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

"Ist die Eule noch da?"

Ein Nicken in die Richtung des Fensters und Harry sah einen kleinen braunen Kauz auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen und augenscheinlich warten.

Er suchte eine Feder und Pergament in dem Haufen vor dem Kamin.

Dann schrieb er eine kurze Nachricht.

_Genau um Mittag ist der Kamin in Godric´s Hollow für fünf Minuten geöffnet._

Diesen Zettel gab er dem Käuzchen, das sich schnell auf den Weg machte.

Er rief nach Kimmy.

"Ja, Master Harry?"

"Könntest du veranlassen, dass der Kamin in der Eingangshalle genau um Mittag für fünf Minuten geöffnet ist?"

"Sicher, Master Harry."

"Danke, Kimmy!"

"Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte Tess ungeduldig.

Harry gab ihnen den Brief.

"Das heißt, es kommen neue Gäste?"

"Ja, wir verstehen uns zwar nicht sonderlich gut, aber unter diesen Umständen?... Nun, Verena und Toby wollten so gegen eins kommen, habe ich recht?"

Ein Nicken.

"Gut. Ich weiß nicht wann ich wieder komme, aber ihr werdet das schon schaukeln, oder? Ihr müsst nicht besonders freundlich zu den Gästen sein, sie werden euch auch nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Gebt ihnen je ein Quartier, aber sie dürfen auch nicht in das Zimmer im zweiten Stock, verstanden?"

"Wann wirst du uns endlich sagen, warum wir nicht darein dürfen?.."

"Wenn ich bereit dazu bin... Ich vertraue euch in diesem Sinne, geht nicht in das Zimmer!"

"Versprochen.", tönte es aus fünf verschiedenen Kehlen.

"Gut, ich gehe jetzt."

Er gab den Mädchen jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann in die Eingangshalle.

Er nahm etwas Flohpulver und rief "Winkelgasse!"

Aus dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel stieg er nur Sekunden später.

Er ging zuerst in die Muggelwelt und ließ sich ein weiteres Tattoo stechen. Ihm war dieser Gedanke seit letzter Woche nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen.

Er hatte dem Typ, der die Tattoos machte, ein Bild gegeben. Er hatte ihn etwas komisch angesehen, dann aber seine Arbeit hervorragend getan.

Nun zierte ein Thestral seinen Rücken.

Er stand auf den Hinterbeinen und hatte drohend die Flügel ausgebreitet. Die roten Augen waren das einzig farbige an dem Bild.

Zufrieden machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück zur Winkelgasse.

Er betrat den Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge.

Eine Glocke schellte und fast sofort stand Fred vor ihm.

"Harry? Bist du das?"

"Also wirklich! Wer denn sonst?"

"Ha! George! Harry ist da!", brüllte Fred durch den Laden.

Sekunden später stand auch George Weasley vor ihm.

"Hey! Was hast du denn schon wieder angestellt? Mum schickt jeden Tag eine Eule und fragt, ob du schon aufgetaucht bist.."

"Ich schau´ gleich im Hauptquartier vorbei, ich wollt nur sehen, ob sich meine Investition gelohnt hat...", sagte Harry gespielt ernst.

Die Zwillinge lachten.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Harry am Grimmaultplatz.

Inzwischen war es schon nach 11.00 Uhr und er musste sich beeilen.

Er dachte konzentriert an den Inhalt des Zettels, den Moody ihm vor knapp einem Jahr hier gezeigt hatte.

Zwischen Haus Nummer 11 und Nummer 13 tauchte plötzlich ein Haus Nummer 12 auf und Harry trat auf die Tür zu.

Versuchsweise drehte er den Türknauf und quitschend sprang die Tür auf.

Er trat ein.

Ron hatte recht gehabt, das Portrait von Mrs. Black war tatsächlich nicht mehr zu sehen.

Aus der Küche hörte er fröhliches Besteckgeklimper und vergnügtes Gemurmel.

Leise stieg er die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an eine ganz bestimmte Tür.

"Herein!"

"Hallo Remus. Wie gehts?", fragte Harry, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Harry! Wo warst du bloß? Wir konnten dich einfach nicht orten..."

Er wurde in eine stürmische Umarmung gezogen.

Remus sah nicht sehr gut aus. Er war ziemlich blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen hatte in letzter Zeit...

"Hey, immer mit der Ruhe. Also, wie geht es dir?"

"Nicht so gut, das sieht man ja... Und dir?"

"Nun, ich habe das Glück jeden Tag aufs Neue abgelenkt zu werden... Bei dir ist das offenbar nicht der Fall..."

"Nein, weißt du... ich habe niemanden, mit dem ich darüber reden kann... Keiner kannte Sirius besonders gut... Nun, Tonks ausgeschlossen, aber sie weint den ganzen Tag und lässt keinen zu sich... Anfangs habe ich sogar mit Seidenschnabel geredet, aber der vermisst ihn auch und wird immer agressiver...", resigniert ließ Remus den Kopf hängen.

"Dann rede doch mit mir..."

Erstauntes Schnauben.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja, ich komme in den nächsten Tagen abends nochmal vorbei und dann können wir ungestört reden, einverstanden?"

Remus nickte, etwas beruhigter.

"Gut, ich schau jetzt mal nach Tonks. Ich komme dann danach in die Küche... Bist du dann auch unten?"

Wieder ein Nicken und Harry machte sich auf zu Tonks´ Zimmer.

Er klopfte.

Nichts außer Schluchzern...

"Tonks! Ich bin es, Harry. Lass mich rein!"

Das Schluchzen hörte auf und zaghaft öffnete sich die Tür.

"Harry?", fragte eine aufgelöste Tonks.

Harry trat ein und zog sie in eine beruhigende Umarmung.

Tonks zitterte.

"Hey! Beruhige dich doch mal..."

Harry schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf eine Couch vor dem Kamin und zog die zitternde Tonks mit sich.

Sanft strich er ihr durch das schwarze Haar.

Sie trug, genau wie er, schwarze Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover.

Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust und fragte.

"Warum? Warum nur?"

"Ich weiß es nicht... Ich weiß es nicht..."

"Das hilft mir auch nicht!"

"Ich weiß. Aber ich kann es auch nicht ändern... So sehr ich es auch will, es geht nicht..."

"Du hast Recht, tut mir Leid. Ich sollte dich nicht vollheulen, wo es dir doch mindestens genauso mies geht wie mir..."

"Tonks, reg´ dich ab... Du kannst mich ruhig vollheulen, das macht mir nichts... Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der trauert...", meinte er bitter und erinnerte sich an die fröhlichen Geräusche aus der Küche.

"Du hast es auch bemerkt? Deshalb sind Remus und ich nicht so gerne in der Küche... Die Stimmung dort passt nicht zu unseren Gefühlen, aber wir dürfen ihnen keine Vorwürfe machen... Sie sind Kinder, sie wissen es nicht, sie kennen das Gefühl des Schmerzes nicht... Du solltest es auch noch nicht kennen... Du bist noch so jung und schon so erwachsen... Ich weine hier und du, obwohl du viel jünger bist, bist so stark...", stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

Liebevoll wischte Harry ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht weine... Ihr seht es bloß nicht..."

Dankbar sah Tonks auf, direkt in seine Augen.

"Wo ist eigentlich deine Brille?", wollte sie verdutzt wissen.

"Oh die, die hab ich durch Kontaktlinsen ersetzt... Kommst du mit? Die andere wissen noch nicht, dass ich da bin und du hast bestimmt Hunger, oder?"

"Überredet."

Harry hatte seinen rechten Arm um Tonks Hüfte gelegt und zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Als sie eintraten, wurde es sofort still.

Am Tisch saßen Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Moody, Kingsley, Mundungus, Remus, Molly Weasley und Charlie.

Sie alle starrten ihn und Tonks an.

Harry manövrierte Tonks auf einen Stuhl, lud einen Teller voll und stellte ihn ihr hin. Noch immer erstarrt beobachteten die Frühstückler perplex wie Tonks gehorsam anfing zu essen.

Ginny reagierte als erste.

Sie sprang auf und umarmte ihn.

"Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon du würdest nie mehr auftauchen.."

Durch diese Worte angetrieben begrüßten auch die anderen den jungen Zauberer und bombardierten ihn mit Fragen.

Harry antwortete auf keine der Fragen und setzte sich neben Tonks an den Tisch.

Forschend sah er sie an.

"Besser?"

"Ja. Danke, Harry!"

"Also, was ist so alles passiert? Ich habe kaum was mitbekommen..."

"Die Chudley Cannons haben schon wieder gegen Eintracht Pfützensee verloren...", fing Ron gleich an, verstummte aber durch den bösen Blick von Hermine.

Dann eklärte Hermine ihm, dass ein neuer Zaubereiminister gewählt werden würde, da es schon ein paar Todesserangriffe gegeben hatte. Umbridge würde verurteilt werden und Dumbledore hätte wieder seine volle Macht zurück.

Dass bei der letzten Erklärung ein Schatten über Harrys Augen huschte, registrierte keiner.

Molly Weasley wuselte ununterbrochen um ihn herum und versperrte Ginny so den Blick auf Harry, was diese sehr bedauerte. Aber auch Hermine starrte ihn des öfteren verträumt an, was dieser aber nicht wahrnahm, da er voll und ganz von Moody eingespannt wurde, der wissen wollte, warum man ihn nicht hatte orten können.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das sage, oder? Schließlich will ich ja nicht gefunden werden!"

"Heißt das, du bleibst nicht hier?", wollte Hermine enttäuscht wissen.

"Nein, sicher nicht."

"Das geht nicht, Harry. Du bist nur hier sicher...", sprach Kingsley autoritär.

"Weder ihr noch Voldemort können mich orten. Ich denke ich bin relativ sicher dort, wo ich ich zurzeit wohne."

Neugierige und missgelaunte Blicke trafen ihn.

Ein leises Piepsen ließ alle verstummen.

"Klingt wie ein Handy.", meinte Hermine verdutzt.

Doch Harry war schon dabei in seiner Sweatshirttasche zu wühlen und förderte nach einigen Sekunden ein kleines Handy zu Tage, das der Auslöser des Piepsen war.

Er drückte den Empfang-Knopf und hielt sich das Gerät ans Ohr.

"Ja?"

"Verena? Was ist?"

"Oh no! Das ist gar nicht gut!"

"Wenn ihr sie nicht findet, geht zu Petunia. Sie müsste auch noch einen haben, wenn nicht schicke ich später Kimmy vorbei. Aber ich weiß noch net, wann ich nach Hause komme..."

"Hol´ Toby ab, und geht zusammen!"

"Ne, das weißt du doch... Also Bye!"

Dann legte er auf und sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die ihn neugierig und misstrauisch beobachtet hatten.

"Wie kann ein elektrisches Gerät hier funktionieren?", fragte Hermine schneidend.

"Ein kleiner, aber feiner Zauber..."

"Und wer ist Verena?", fragte Ginny eifersüchtig.

"Tollpatschige und vergessliche Freundin.", erklärte Harry miesgelaunt.

"Deine Freundin oder eine Freundin?", das war Tonks mit belustigtem Unterton.

"Gar net neugierig, was?"

"Jetzt sag´ schon!", drängte Ginny.

Plötzlich lachte Remus laut auf. Er bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein und die anderen starrten ihn perplex an.

Japsend meinte Remus

"Merkt euch eins, Harry wird euch nur das sagen, was er euch sagen will... Und das gehört eindeutig nicht dazu!"

Beleidigt wandten sich Ginny und Tonks an Harry, der sie nur geheimnisvoll anblitzte.

"Och, man."

Allgemeines Gelächter, mit Ausnahme von Harry, Ginny und Tonks.

"Aber an deinem Geburtstag kommst du doch, oder?", fragte Hermine.

"Nein, ich denke nicht."

"Aber warum denn nicht?", das war Ron.

"Ich... ähm, also..-"

"Was?", fragten Ginny, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

"Ich kann einfach nicht, ganz einfach."

Beleidigtes in die Luft Schauen und einige überraschte Schlucker.

"Oh, es ist schon halb zwei!", rief da Mrs. Weasley und wuselte zum Herd.

Erschrocken keuchten Moody und Kingsley auf und apparierten gehetzt.

"Harry, Junge. Isst du mit uns mit? Was isst du überhaupt da, wo du wohnst? Bestimmt nur ungesundes Zeug!"

"Nein, Mrs. Weasley. Ich bin gut versorgt. Ich werde noch ein wenig hier bleiben und mich dann auf den Weg machen."

"Harry? Bringst du mich hoch in mein Zimmer?"

"Sicher, Kleine!"

Beleidigt ließ sich Tonks von Harry hochziehen und anschließend umarmen.

"Oh, kann die kleine Tonks etwa nicht alleine gehen?", fragte Harry scheinheilig, als Tonks sich an ihn klammerte.

Mit einem Ruck hob er sie Hoch und trug sie auf seinen Armen aus der Küche, hinterließ erstaunte Gesichter.

Nur Remus und Charlie kicherten los.

Hermine und Ginny konnten nicht umhin ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Tonks zu sein und Ron war perplex, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Harry die junge Frau hochgehoben hatte.

Kichernd ließ sich Tonks auf ihr Bett legen.

Harry setzte sich neben sie.

"Na, wie geht es der Prinzessin jetzt?"

"Bist du etwa mein Hofdiener?", Tonks versuchte krampfhaft ernst zu bleiben.

"Kommt ganz darauf an, was du verlangst!", meinte Harry misstrauisch.

"Sag, ist diese Verena wirklich deine Freundin?"

"Nein, ist sie nicht..."

"Gut, dann kann ich mir ja einen Kuss wünschen, nicht?"

Harry sah sie an, als hätte sie Verstand verloren.

"Komm schon, nur ein einziger. Nur so aus Spaß..."

Kopfschüttelnd beugte sich Harry zu ihr vor und gab ihr einen kurzen aber intensiven Kuss.

Tonks öffnete die Augen.

"Du bist ein guter Küsser..."

"So, bin ich das?", fragte er herausfordernd.

Sie grinste lasziv.

"Ich könnte das auch nochmal nachprüfen..."

Skeptisch legte Harry den Kopf schief.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm aber abgenommen, denn Tonks hatte ihre Lippen auf die seinen gelegt.

Harry ließ sich darauf ein und küsste zurück.

Tonks öffnete ihre Lippen und Harrys Zunge schlüpfte keck durch den Spalt.

Ein heißer Zungenkampf um die Vorherrschaft entbrannte, aus diesem Harry erfolgreich hervorging.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich atemlos.

"Hast du deine Meinung doch noch geändert?", fragte Harry.

"Nein, du bist ein talentierter Küsser."

"Gut. Da du deinen Spaß jetzt hattest, kannst du mich gehen lassen, holde Prinzessin?"

"Geh Diener, ich rufe dich, wenn ich wieder mal meinen Spaß haben will..."

Harry verließ den Raum und wurde bis in die Küche von dem hysterischen Gekicher von Tonks verfolgt.

"Was ist denn mit Tonks los?", fragte Charlie.

"Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht genau... Es scheint, als hätte ich etwas witziges gesagt...", sagte Harry schlicht, lachte dann aber auch los.

Perplex wurde er von den anderen angestarrt.

Sie hatten ihn lange nicht mehr lachen sehen.

"Was hast du gesagt, Harry James Potter?", wollte Hermine wissen.

"Nun, ich glaube das erzähle ich euch lieber nicht...", meinte er bedeutungsvoll und brachte Remus damit wieder zum Lachen.

"Mir wird sie es schon erzählen, ich habe da meine Mittel..."

"Stimmt, Remus wird es wohl erfahren!", Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° 12.00 Uhr - Godric´s Hollow °_

Harrys Freunde saßen in der Küche vor dem Kamin. Vor dem Kamin stand nämlich eine große Couch, auf der mindestens 7 Leute Platz hatten und mehrere Sessel und ein Tisch.

Sie unterhielten sich und bekamen so nicht mit, was in der Eingangshalle geschah.

Dort leuchtete nämlich das Kaminfeuer nämlich giftgrün auf und ein Junge kam heraus, der ungefähr 15 Jahre alt war und nur einen Rucksack bei sich hatte.

Nach ihm kamen noch ein weiterer Junge und zwei Mädchen.

Ängstlich sahen sie sich um.

Sie waren in einer großen Eingangshalle angekommen.

Wahllos öffnete der Junge, der als erstes angekommen war, eine Tür und trat ein.

In dem Raum saßen vier Jugendliche vor einem Kamin und sahen die Neuankömmlinge gespannt an.

Suchend sah sich Blaise um, aber Potter konnte er nirgends entdecken.

"Wo ist Potter?", fragte sogleich Draco misstrauisch.

"Der hat was zu erledigen. Könnt ihr auch mit uns Vorlieb nehmen?", sagte Tess herausfordernd.

"Wer seid ihr denn?", meinte Helen scheu.

"Euer Empfangskommitee! Ich bin Lorelei, das ist Tess, Michael und Dustin!", stellte Lorelei sie vor.

"Blaise, Helen, Draco und Pansy.", erklärte Blaise beruhigt.

"Also, wo können wir hin?"

Tess sah Draco böse an

"Geht´s auch freundlicher?"

Dann stand Lorelei auf und führte die Slytherins zu ihren Quartieren und erklärte ihnen

"In diesem Stockwerk wohnen nur wir und Chen-Lei, ein Freund von Harry. Im zweiten Stock wohnt Harry, da ist auch die Bibliothek. Es gibt da oben allerdings einen Raum, da dürft ihr nicht rein. Keiner von uns darf da rein, habt ihr gehört? Sonst könnt ihr überall hin. Draußen gibt es einen Wald, einen See und ein paar Pferde, nur falls ihr Interesse habt..."

"Warum dürfen wir denn nicht in den Raum?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber macht es besser nicht, wenn ihr nicht einen wütenden Harry am Hals haben wollt. Ich gehe wieder runter. Ihr könnt jederzeit kommen.", damit drehte sich Lorelei um und stieg die Treppen hinunter.

Keine zehn Minuten später kamen auch die Slytherins wieder herunter, da sie sonst nichts zu tun hatten...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° 14.30 Uhr - Hauptquartier °_

"So, ich muss jetzt gehen... Ich schau noch kurz zu Seidenschnabel...", meinte Harry und stieg hoch zum Zimmer, in dem der Hippogreif lebte.

Nachdem Seidenschnabel ihn erkannt hatte, stürmte er auf ihn zu und schnoberte erfreut in seinem Haar.

"Hey, mein Süßer. Ich freue mich ja auch dich wieder zu sehen...", sanft strich Harry dem Wesen durch das Gefieder.

"Willst du nicht hier raus? Willst du mit mir kommen?"

Der Hippogreif stieß ein leises Krächzen aus.

"Gut, dann komm."

Harry band Seidenschnabel ein leichtes Seil locker um den Hals und führte ihn hinunter in die Eingangshalle.

"Remus! Ich brauche deine Hilfe...!", rief er Richtung Küche.

Er hörte Schritte und Remus trat aus der Türe.

"Was-?"

"Könntest du Seidenschnabel schrumpfen, bitte?", bat er den verdutzten Remus.

"Ähm, ja sicher!", er zog den Zauberstab, murmelte einen Spruch und Seidenschnabel schrumpfte auf die Größe eines Kükens.

Harry hob das kleine Geschöpf hoch und ging zusammen mit Remus in die Küche.

"Also, ciao! Ich muss jetzt gehen..."

Er wurde von allen nett verabschiedet und ging dann zum Kamin.

Alle spitzten die Ohren und Harry schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

"Also, ehrlich! So blöd bin ich auch wieder nicht..."

Beleidigt sahen sie ihn an.

Er reiste erst zum Tropfenden Kessel und von dort nach Godric´s Hollow.

Als er dort aus dem Kamin stieg, war es schon 15.00 Uhr.

Seidenschnabel in der Sweatshirttasche verstaut, betrat er die Küche.

Er nickte den Slytherins zu und wandte sich an seine Freunde.

"Sind Verena und Toby doch noch angekommen?"

"Ne, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht... Weißt du was?"

"Sie hat mich angerufen... Kimmy!"

"Ja, Master Harry?"

"Könntest du bitte im Ligusterweg Verena und Toby abholen?"

Mit einem Nicken war die Hauselfe verschwunden.

Die neugierigen Blicke der Slyterins ignorierend, zog er den strampelnden Seidenschnabel aus der Tasche und sprach zu eben diesem.

"Weißt du, eigentlich bist du so klein viel süßer..."

Empörtes Quietschen.

Seufzend stellte Harry den Hippogreif auf den Boden und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Auf einen Schlenker hin wuchs der Hippogreif wieder zu seiner natürlichen Größe.

Malfoy stöhnte auf.

Er war sehr über Potters Auftreten verwundert gewesen. Nicht nur sein verändertes Aussehen, sonder auch das Verhalten hatten ihn beeindruckt.

Aber er hatte wirklich gehofft diesen Hippogreif niemals wieder sehen zu müssen.

Drohend sah sich das Tier um.

Dann aber, zur Überraschung der Hogwartsschüler, wandte er sich wieder zu Harry und blieb ruhig hinter diesem stehen.

Mit einem _Plopp! _tauchten drei Personen, eine Hauselfe und einiges Gepäck auf.

Verena hüpfte auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann mit Toby auf einen großen Sessel.

"Petunia?"

"Ich bin ausgezogen...", meinte seine Tante trocken.

"Ach nee!", meinte Harry.

"Hey, wie bist du denn drauf?"

"Genau, Potter! So blass wie du bist, könnte man meinen der dreckige Köter hätte endlich den Löffel abgegeben...", spuckte Malfoy aus.

Blaise stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Harry war alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Weiß wie eine Wand starrte er Draco an.

Dann drehte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum, Seidenschnabel auf den Fersen.

"Was für ein Köter?", kreischte Petunia hysterisch.

"Na, Black natürlich...", erklärte Draco verächtlich.

Perplex beobachteten alle Anwesenden wie auch Petunia blass wurde. Mit abnormaler Schnelligkeit stand sie vor Draco und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und rannte dann Harry hinterher.

"Harry, er ist ein Narr, ein unwissendes Kind... Er kennt es nicht, er weiß es nicht...", hörten sie noch das verzweifelte Rufen der Frau.

"Wer war denn das überhaupt?", wollte Pansy wissen.

"Petunia Dursley. Harrys Tante. Ich denke, Malfoy, du solltest in Zukunft deine Klappe halten, wenn nur Scheiße herauskommt.", keifte Tess spitz.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein kleiner Mann kam herein.

Sehr ruhig sah er sich um und nickte jedem freundlich zu. Dann ging er geschmeidig auf eine kleine Kammer zu und verschwand darin.

Minuten später kam er wieder heraus.

Er hatte mehrere Äpfel und Karotten in den Armen.

Genauso lautlos wie er gekommen war, verschwand er wieder.

Perplex starrten die Slytherins die wieder geschlossene Tür an.

"Äh.", das war ein sehr geistreicher Kommentar seitens Pansy.

Harrys Freunde hatten sich nicht groß von dem Japaner stören lassen und waren in ein leises Gespräch vertieft.

Keiner von ihnen konnte es lassen dem blonden Malfoyspross immer wieder böse Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Irgendwann kam Harrys Tante wieder herein, holte ihr Gepäck und verschwand wieder. Alles in allem fühlten sich die Slytherins ziemlich unwohl.

Blaise, Pansy und Helen warfen Draco auch hin und wieder verachtende Blicke zu und dieser fing langsam an sich zu schämen.

Draco verließ die Küche und begab sich in sein Zimmer.

Bald folgten die anderen Slytherins und Harrys Freunde atmeten erleichtert aus.

"Ich mag´ diesen Draco überhaupt nicht.", sagte Verena nun schon zum x-ten Mal.

In Kurzfassung hatten die anderen ihr und Toby von gegebenen Umständen erzählt.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, frage ich mich, warum Harry sie überhaupt hier wohnen lässt...", zustimmend nickten die anderen Dustin zu.

Dustin sprach wenig.

Vielleicht wegen seiner schweren Vergangenheit...

° - break - °

To Be Cntinued

So, das war Chapter 3.

Hat´s euch gefallen?

Eure Meinungen bitte in einem Review hinterlassen.

Bye,

Lord Slash


	4. Kapitel 4

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 4?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

**Minnilein: **Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Und zu deiner Beruhigung: Die Story wird 100ig nicht abgebrochen!

**Lara-Lynx: **Die Gruppe wird noch einen kleinen Zuwachs bekommen, jedenfalls in diesem Sommer! Im nächsten dann kommt mindestens noch einer... Ich habe schon sehr viel vorgeschrieben! Ob Draco und Harry zusammenkommen, weiß ich noch net. Anfangs ist die Liebe ziemlich einseitig, denn Harry lernt einen ganz süßen Jungen kennen, aber ich verrate schon wieder zuviel...

HDL

**Tolotos: **Jo, voll ins Fettnäpfchen! Also, bei mir weiß Draco nichts von Sirius´ Tod, weil Lucius ja noch in Askaban war, als Draco abgehauen ist.. und folgedessen hat auch Bella mit ihm keinen Kontakt gehabt, denn Lucius ist ja der Todesser! Und Dumbledore kriegt auch noch seinen Auftritt. Ich mag ihn überhaupt nicht mehr, aber das wird in dieser Story nicht so sehr auffallen... HDL

**laser-jet: **Tja, irgendwann wird es für Slash-nicht-Möger noch ziemlich ekelig, aber du bist ja offiziell gewarnt! HDL

**Fee-der-Nacht: **Habe mich sehr über dein Kommi gefreut! luftsprungmach Viel Spaß! HDGDL

And now, enjoy!

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen saßen viele von ihnen schon sehr früh am Küchentisch. Am vergangenen Abend war Harry nicht zum Essen aufgetaucht und Petunia meinte, er wäre gar nicht mehr im Haus.

Das Essen war still eingenommen worden.

Die Jugendlichen hatten sich zwar leise unterhalten, aber die beiden Erwachsenen hatten keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben.

Der Küchentisch war mit vielen Leckereien gedeckt und alle waren anwesend außer Harry und Chen-Lei.

Die Stimmung hatte sich etwas gehoben und es wurde viel geredet, jedenfalls auf der Seite von Harrys Freunden.

Die Slytherins hatten sich darauf beschränkt eine leichte Untehaltung zu führen.

Sie wunderten sich, wo Harry und der Japaner war, aber Harrys Freunde schienen sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen.

"Wo sind denn Harry und der Japaner?", fragte Helen schließlich scheu wie immer.

Verena, die übernachtet hatte, antwortete freundlich.

"Harry und _Chen-Lei _werden wohl gerade verschwitzt irgendwo stehen und nicht aufgeben wollen."

Die fragenden Gesichter der Flüchtlinge schien sie zu genießen.

"Oh, man. Sie kämpfen!", meinte sie dann gespielt genervt.

"Sie kämpfen?", fragte Pansy perplex.

Verena nickte.

Und wie aufs Stichwort hörte man aus der Halle Kampfgeräusche.

Es klirrte, als Metall auf Metall traf.

Dustin sprang auf und lief zur Tür.

"Das kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Sonst sieht man sie ja nie..."

Die anderen folgten ihm.

Da standen Harry und Chen-Lei und traktierten sich mit ihren Schwertern.

Man sah nur verschwommen die Schwerter blitzen.

Sie bewegten sich auf die Treppe zu ohne ihren heftigen Kampf zu unterbrechen.

Keiner schien einen Vorteil zu haben.

Inzwischen stiegen sie die Treppen hoch.

Das Metall klirrte und der Atem der Duellanten ging keuchend.

Die sechs Freunde beobachteten fasziniert das Geschehen.

Die Slytherins standen hinter ihnen und konnten deshalb nicht sehr viel sehen, aber das was sie sahen, verschlug ihnen die Sprache.

Als die beiden Schwertkämpfer nicht mehr zu sehen, sondern nur noch zu hören waren, setzten sich alle wieder an den Tisch.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten Harry und Chen die Küche.

Frisch geduscht und gut gelaunt.

Chen hatte seinen üblichen weißen Kimono an und Harry eine schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, an dessen offenem Kragen man ein orangenes Band erkennen konnte.

Sie ließen sich nebeneinander auf die freien Stühle fallen und begrüßten alle mit einem synchronen Nicken.

Durch das geöffnete Fenster kamen in diesem Moment mehrere Eulen.

An Harry, Blaise, Draco, Pansy und Helen ging jeweils ein Hogwartsbrief und Hedwig kam mit einem weiteren Brief zu ihm.

Er las den Brief, den Hedwig ihm gebracht hatte und der normale Ron-Brief war.

Helen sagte ängstlich

"Das sind die ZAG-Noten, nicht?"

Ein synchrones Nicken ihrer Freunde.

Harry riss seinen Umschlag auf und entfaltete das erste Blatt Pergament.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_anbei finden Sie ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse und die Kurse, die Sie wählen können._

_Wir bitten Sie die Kurswahl bis zum 15. August an uns zurückzusenden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Zauberergradprüfungsbehörde_

Das nächste Blatt Pergament war sein Zeugnis.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_ihre Zauberergradprüfungen wurden mit folgenden Ergebnissen abgeschlossen:_

_--_

_Verwandlung theoretisch: Ohnegleichen_

_Verwandlung praktisch: Ohnegleichen_

_--_

_Zauberkunst theoretisch: Ohnegleichen_

_Zauberkunst praktisch: Ohnegleichen_

_--_

_Zaubertränke theoretisch: Ohnegleichen_

_Zaubertränke praktisch: Ohnegleichen_

_--_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste theoretisch: Ohnegleichen_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste praktisch: Ohnegleichen_

_--_

_Kräuterkunde theoretisch: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Kräuterkunde praktisch: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_--_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe praktisch: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_--_

_Astronomie theoretisch: Annehmbar_

_Astronomie praktisch: Mies_

_--_

_Zaubereigeschichte theoretisch: Annehmbar_

_--_

_Wahrsagen praktisch: Schrecklich_

_--_

_Insgesamt haben sie 13 ZAGs erreicht._

_Sie sind Jahrgangsbester in VgddK. _

_Wir gratulieren ihnen zu ihren hervorragenden Leistungen in VgddK, Verwandlung, Zauberkust und Zaubertränke._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Zauberergradprüfungsbehörde_

Erstaunt und voll aus dem Konzept gebrachtstarrte er die Ergebnisse an.

"Oh, nee! Wie hab´ ich das bloß wieder hingekriegt..."

Petunia sah ihn fordernd an.

"Nun gib´schon her!"

Sie zog ihm das Blatt aus der Hand.

Erfreut hüpfte sie durch das Zimmer.

"Irgendwie machtst du mir Angst...", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

Dann widmete er sich dem dritten Blatt.

_Kreuzen Sie bitte die Kurse an, die Sie wählen wollen._

_Sie können maximal fünf und müssen mindestens drei Hauptkurse wählen._

_Von den Grundkursen können maximal sieben besucht werden._

_--_

_Hauptkurse:_

_- Verwandlung:_

_- Zauberkunst:_

_- Zaubertränke:_

_- Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:_

_- Kräuterkunde:_

_- Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:_

_--_

_Grundkurse:_

_- Verwandlung:_

_- Zauberkunst:_

_- Zaubertränke:_

_- VgddK:_

_- Kräuterkunde:_

_- Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:_

_- Astronomie:_

_- Zaubereigeschichte:_

_- Muggelkunde:_

_- Alte Runen:_

_- Arithmantik:_

_- Heilkunst:_

_Unterschrift des Schülers:_

Harry kreuzte alle Hauptkurse an, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, außer Pflege mag. Geschöpfe.

Als Grundkurse nahm er Zaubereigeschichte, Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Pflege mag. Geschöpfe und Heilkunst.

Er unterschrieb und gab der wartenden Schuleule den versiegelten Brief.

Während die Eule davonschwebte, überflog Harry die Bücherliste.

Dann schaute er die anderen an, aber er vermied es die Slytherins direkt anzusehen.

"Sieht so aus, als müssten wir einkaufen gehen...", meinte Harry seufzend.

Petunias Augen blitzten unternehmungslustig.

"Oh nein, Tante. Dich nehm´ ich nicht mit."

"Aber warum denn nicht?"

"Weil ich nicht in jeden Laden von London will.", erklärte er mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck.

Tess bekam einen Lachkrampf und kurz darauf lachten Lorelei und Verena mit.

"Am besten kommen nur die mit, die etwas brauchen...", schlug Harry vor.

Beleidigt schmollte Petunia.

"Also. Dustin, Michael und ihr vier.", er sah die Slytherins an.

"Hey, und was ist mit uns?", fragten Verena, Lorelei und Tess wie aus einem Mund.

"Braucht ihr denn etwas?"

"Sicher. Hosen, Unterwäsche, Röcke, Kleider, Shirts, Jacken, Schuhe und so was...", erklärte Lorelei in einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit.

Toby und Harry stöhnten synchron.

Die Slytherins grinsten.

"Übersetzt heißt das, sie wollen deine Kreditkarte!", meinte Michael trocken.

"Ich glaube, dass wäre keine gute Idee...", überlegte Harry.

"Jetzt komm´ schon!", bat Tess.

"Bestimmt nicht."

"Gott, dieses Gespräch ist vollkommen sinnlos!", meinte Chen plötzlich ruhig.

Zum ersten Mal hörten die Slytherins den Japaner sprechen.

Er hatte eine meditativ ruhige, gelassene Stimme.

Sanft und machtvoll.

"Du hast Recht, Chen!"

"Wir werden dein Konto schon nicht leeren.", meinte Verena sanft.

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen.

"Nein, das werdet ihr nicht..."

Alle sahen ihn komisch an.

Nur Petunias Augen weiteten sich verstehend.

"Du meinst...?"

"Ja...", grinste Harry seine Tante an.

"Über was redet ihr ihr? Was wisst ihr, was wir nicht wissen?", fragte Lorelei gespielt beleidigt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also, macht euch fertig.", sagte er zu den Slytherins, Michael und Dustin.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

"Kannste vergessen. Wir haben so gut wie kein Geld...".

"Ich habe euch Hilfe versprochen, oder?"

Undeutliches Nicken.

"Was habt ihr dann für ein Problem?"

Damit stand Harry auf und verließ den Raum.

20 Minuten später waren alle bereit.

Harry schickte die Slytherins vor zur Winkelgasse und wandte sich dann an seine Muggelfreunde.

"Hier ist ein Portschlüssel. Er bringt euch vor einen kleinen Pub. Ihr werdet alles einkaufen gehen was ihr braucht und dann kommt ihr per Portschlüssel wieder zurück, verstanden?"

Er gab ihnen den Portschlüssel.

Alle sechs fassten ihn an.

"Ach ja, die Kreditkarte...", grinsend übergab er Verena seine Kreditkarte von der Central-Bank und eine Vollmacht über eben diese.

"Das Aktivierungswort ist _Seidenschnabel. _Viel Spaß und nicht mein ganzes Konto plündern..."

Dann reiste er per Flohpulver zur Winkelgasse.

Dort warteten die Slytherins schon auf ihn.

"Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte Helen scheu.

"Einkaufen..", meinte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Haben sie doch die Kreditkarte bekommen?", fragte Pansy perplex.

"Das war alles ne Farce?", wollte Blaise überrumpelt wissen.

"Ja.", antwortete Harry trocken.

Harry zog sich seine Umhangkapuze über den Kopf und forderte die anderen auf ihm zu folgen.

"Warum willst du nicht erkannt werden?", Blaise.

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Ich dachte immer, Slytherins hätten was im Kopf!"

Verstört sah Blaise ihn an, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Zwei Stunden später kamen die Fünf erschöpft wieder zurück. Sie alle waren mit Klamotten und Schulbüchern ausgestattet.

Die anderen waren noch nicht wieder da.

Petunia kam grinsend zu Harry und meinte

"Die armen Jungs! Musstest du die Mädchen mitgehen lassen?"

"Sicher. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust den ganzen Abend mit einer beleidigten Tess zu verbringen. Kimmy!"

"Ja, Master Harry?"

"Kann mir jemand Myst fertig machen?"

"Sicher, Master Harry.", und im nächsten Moment war sie wieder verschwunden.

"Myst?"

"Ja, ich muss Schnäbelchen hier weg bringen...Seidenschnabel!", die letzten Worte rief er laut.

Man hörte ein Klappern und Schaben und der große Hippogreif kam die Treppe herunter gestolpert.

Dann raste er auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und ließ sich streicheln.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich ihn dir nicht ersetzten kann.. es tut mir so Leid...", flüsterte er, sodass die Umstehenden ihn kaum verstehen konnten.

Vor der großen Eingangstür hörte man jetzt ein Schnauben und Harry eilte hinaus.

Die anderen beobachteten wie Harry geübt auf ein bereits gesatteltes und getrenstes schwarzes Pferd stieg und davon ritt. Der Hippogreif lief freudig hinterher.

Die Slytherins verstauten ihre Sachen in ihren Zimmern und trafen sich dann wieder in der Küche, die jetzt leer war.

"Was haltet ihr von alledem?", wollte Pansy wissen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Potter hat sich verändert...", meinte Blaise nachdenklich.

Draco schwieg.

Er hatte gemerkt, dass Harry ihn, wenn er ihn überhaupt ansah, kalt musterte. Aus irgendeinem Grund vermisste er das Temperament des Gryffindores. Es hatte ihn immer gereizt die Gefühle in Potters Augen zu sehen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er ihn immer provoziert hatte.

Wenn er mit seinen Freunden geredet hatte, hatte er immer ein warmes Glitzern in den Augen gehabt, das auch bei ihren Streitereien nie ganz weggegangen war.

Aber jetzt zeigte sich die Wärme in seinen Augen nur noch dann, wenn er gerade mit seinen Freunden redete. Wenn sie ihn fixierten war da nur noch Kälte und Distanz.

Es tat weh...

Aus irgendeinem Grund tat es furchtbar weh...

Blaise schien auch etwas bemerkt zu haben, denn er wandte sich an Draco.

"Ich glaube, du hast es dir endgültig mit ihm verscherzt! Ob das schlau war, kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen... Was war das überhaupt mit dem Köter?"

"Ach, Potters Pate, Sirius Black, ist ein Hundeanimagus..."

"Der Sirius Black, der freigesprochen wurde?", wollte Helen interessiert wissen.

"Exakt."

"Warum musstes du das sagen? Ich glaube er hätte uns eine Chance gegeben, aber jetzt...", Pansy schluchzte auf. "... Er schaut jetzt immer so distanziert, so kalt..."

Das hübsche Mädchen ließ sich von Blaise in den Arm nehmen.

"Wir werden damit leben müssen... Er gibt uns mehr, als wir hätten erwarten können... eigentlich hatte ich mit einer Ablehnung gerechnet...", erklärte Blaise ernst.

"Ich auch...", stimmte Helen ihm zu.

"Mensch, es ist Potter. Der Inbegriff des Guten, der-Junge-der-lebt! Warum solte der Goldjunge ablehnen?", sagte Draco verächtlich.

Drei Augenpaare funkelten ihn böse an.

"Dray, dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen...", sagte Pansy angeekelt.

Plötzlich tauchten die anderen auf.

Mitten in der Küche materialisierten sie sich.

Jeder von ihnen schleppte ein paar Tüten und die drei Jungs schienen mehr als genervt zu sein, während die Mädels bester Laune waren.

"Hallo!", rief Lorelei ihnen enthusiastisch entgegen.

Perplex sahen die Slytherins die Jugendlichen an.

"Ich leg´ mich hin...", meinte Dustin erschöpft und verließ den Raum.

Sekunden später folgte ihm Michael.

Toby hatte es nicht ganz so schlimm erwischt.

Michael und Dustin mussten in jedem Laden mindestens vier verschiedene Outfits anprobieren. Dann hatten sie noch die kritische Meinung der _Modeexpertinnen_ überstehen müssen, bevor im nächsten Laden dasselbe geschah.

"Ich kill Harry dafür, dass er euch kein Limit genannt hat!", sprang Toby gleich die Mädels an.

"Warum denn? Hat doch Spaß gemacht!", meinte Verena.

Toby stöhnte und die Slytherins grinsten wissend.

"Und was ist mit euch? Habt ihr alles?", fragte Tess die Slytherins.

"Klar.", antwortete Pansy.

"Wo ist eigentlich Harry?", fragte Verena verwundert.

"Ist ausgeritten.", ertönte die ruhige Stimme des Japaners, der lautlos hinter sie getreten war.

"Ah, gut. Und wo warst du?", sagte Tess unbekümmert.

"Die Ländereien besichtigen. Das solltet ihr auch mal tun! Ihr wart noch gar nicht richtig draußen, seitdem ihr hier wohnt.", sagte Chen vorwurfsvoll.

"Was uns zu der Frage bringt, wo wir eigenlich sind.", meinte Blaise sachlich.

Alle zuckten die Schultern.

Blaises Augen weiteten sich.

"Ihr wisst es nicht?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

"Das hat Potter schlau angestellt..", meldete sich Draco.

"Weißt du, Malfoy, ich würde mir meinen Gastgeber nicht zum Feind machen!", wandte sich Chen an Draco.

Auch Lorelei, Tess, Verena und Toby sahen den blonden Jungen mit Abscheu an.

Chen wandte sich um und schritt würdevoll aus der Küche.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Slytherins verließen auch die anderen den Raum.

"Draco, du bist ein solches Arschloch!", schrie Pansy und rannte ebenfalls aus der Küche.

Weinend überholte sie Harrys Freunde und stürmte in ihr Zimmer.

Fünf Minuten später saß Draco alleine auf der großen Couch in der Küche und schaute aphatisch ins Feuer.

Warum hatte er das gesagt? Warum konnte er seine Klappe nicht halten, wenn es besser war das zu tun? Manchmal könnte er sich selber verfluchen.

Irgenwann würde sich keiner mehr ihm nähern wollen...

Es war schon Zeit zum Abendessen, als Harry zum Stall zurückkam.

Seidenschnabel tollte um ihn herum, er hatte nicht im Wald bleiben wollen.

Der Hippogreif erinnerte ihn an Dinge, an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte.

Immer wieder tauchte Sirius auf.

Er wanderte durch all seine Gedanken.

Jeder Gedanke quälte ihn.

Innerlich lekte das Feuer der Schuld an seiner Seele und er konnte es nicht löschen, nicht einmal dämmen...

In seinen Augen stand der pure Horror, der in seinem Inneren tobte.

Er war dankbar für die Okklmentik-Kenntnisse, die er sich in den letzten Wochen angeeignet hatte. So schaffte er es, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren.

Er wusste, dass sein Schwachpunkt seine Augen waren.

Wie oft hatte Hermine seine Gefühle aus den Augen lesen können. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen.

Inzwischen konnte er seine Gefühle aus den Augen bannen, zumindest teilweise...

Aber hier, in der Natur,... vergaß er seine Umwelt und seine Okklumentikschilde stürzten ein.

Er hatte seinen Geist geordnet.

Eine große schwere Tür aus Obsidian versperrte den Weg zu seinen Erinnerungen.

Hinter der Tür stand eine Kommode mit vielen Schubladen.

Die Schubladen enthielten seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen.

Die schlimmen und schmerzhaften Erinnerungen hatte er in die unterste Schublade verbannt und mit drei Schlössern versehen.

Die Erinnerungen an Sirius waren sogar mit fünf Schlössern geschützt.

So hatte er all seine Gedanken aufgeteilt und geordnet.

Und seine Visionen von Tom hatte er auch extra gesichert. Keiner könnte diese Visionen mehr erreichen, da war er sich sicher.

Jetzt jedenfalls, als er von seinem Ritt zurückkam, verschloss er jede Schublade sorgfältig und errichtete die weißen Mauern darum. Nur noch die schwarze Tür kennzeichnete den Eingang.

Zufrieden versorgte er Myst und schaute auf dem Rückweg noch beim Grab seiner Eltern vorbei.

Gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen betrat er die Küche.

Alle anderen waren schon anwesend.

Er setzte sich neben Chen und begann zu essen.

Er bemerkte die gedrückte Stimmung, ignorierte sie aber.

"Ichhh hhabbeee hhuunggggerrrrrrrr!", ertönte die weinerlich Stimme von Lisco.

Genervt fragte er.

"Was willst du denn?", er sah zwar die total verwirrten Blicke der Anwesenden, kümmerte sich aber nicht darum.

"Duuu sssollssssstt norrmaaal rrredenn. Lasss michch sselbssstt ausswähhleennn."

Gespannt beobachteten alle wie Harry sich an den Hals fasste und das orangene Band herunter zog.

Aber wie alle jetzt feststellten war es kein Band, sondern eine Schlange.

Harry ließ sie mitten auf dem Tisch fallen und widmete sich wieder seinem Teller.

Die Schlange allerdings sah sich um.

Dann zischte sie Harry an.

Harry zischte zurück und ignorierte von da an das Gezischel der kleinen Schlange.

"Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Pansy neugierig.

Abschätzig musterte Harry sie.

"ER ist sauer, weil ich ihn verarscht habe.", erklärte er dann aber.

"Echt?", wollte die schüchterne Helen wissen.

"Ja doch.", sagte Harry genervt.

"Reden Schlangen genauso normales Zeug wie Menschen?", fragte nun auch Blaise.

"Normale Schlangen schon, aber der nicht!", sagte Harry und zeigte auf die orangene Viper.

"Dasss hhabbeeeee ichch verrrsstanddennn!"

"Sssieehhhssst duuu? Ess gehht doochch!"

Er grinste.

"Wieso, ist die nicht normal?", fragte Blaise perplex.

Harry fasste sich an den Kopf.

"Oh, man. Der speziell hat es sich halt zur Aufgabe gemacht mich zu nerven. Den ganzen Tag muss ich mir sein Gequängel anhören, weil er nicht mit den anderen mitdarf..."

"Die anderen?"

Total genervt pfiff Harry laut und schon bald kamen zwei weitere Schlangen in den Raum.

Harry unterhielt sich ein wenig mit Vessenia und der, ebenfalls weiblichen, grünen Mamba Srennia.

"Das sind Vessenia und Srennia. Ressalan führt gerade einen Auftrag aus. Und Lisco ist noch zu jung um ebenfalls solche Aufträge auszuführen, deshalb habe ich ihn am Hals, (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!) um ihm die menschliche Sprache beizubringen. Die anderen verstehen alles was wir sagen.", erklärte Harry beruhigt durch seine Schlangenfreunde.

Erschrocken von den Giftschlangen waren alle zurückgewichen außer Petunia und Chen.

"Interessant. Schön, das ich euch auch endlich mal kennenlerne!", sagte Petunia zu den beiden erwachsenen Schlangen.

Die beiden nickten und Petunia freute sich darüber wie ein Kleinkind.

Auf Parsel fragte Harry die beiden Schlangenweibchen, ob sie wieder gehen wollten.

Vessenia verschwand augenblicklich, aber Srennia kam auf Harry zu und schlüpfte unter sein Hemd. Der kühle Körper der Schlange legte sich geschmeidig um seine Hüfte und der Kopf lag weich auf seinem durchtrainierten Bauch.

"Macht sie das öfters?", fragte Tess neugierig.

"Ich bin vollkommen von ihnen eingenommen. Ich glaube sie haben eher mich unter Kontrolle als ich sie.", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

Ein Zischen von Lisco ließ Harry wieder grinsen. Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern und ließ die Schimpftirade Liscos über sich ergehen, der immer noch vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry versprach ihm auf Parsel später etwas für ihn zu besorgen.

"Harry?"

"Ja?", auffordend sah er Lorelei an.

"Weißt du noch? Das Gespräch gestern früh?", dabei fuhr sie unauffällig über ihr _Trust-_tattoo auf ihrer Hand.

Langsam nickte Harry.

Lorelei, Tess und Chen waren jetzt sehr aufmerksam.

"Ich hab´ es versprochen, nicht?"

Sie nickten synchron.

Harry stöhnte resigniert.

"Um was geht es überhaupt?", fragte Dustin leicht verwirrt.

"Vertrauen.", sagte Chen schlicht.

Verenas Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich und sie spannte sich an.

Aber in den Gesichtern der drei Jungen war nur ein großes Fragezeichen erschienen.

Das schien den Mädchen aber egal zu sein.

"Komm schon, Harry. Vielleicht hilft es ja!", versuchte es Chen mit der argumentierenden Rolle.

Harry schien hin und hergerissen zu sein.

Abschätzend sah er zu den verwirrten Slytherins und seufzte dann.

"Ist ja eh schon alles egal.", er stand auf und ging zu der Couch vor dem Kamin und setzte sich.

Harrys Freunde folgten ihm sofort.

Chen setzte sich auf einen Sessel, Verena setzte sich links neben Harry und Tess ließ sich aus seine rechten Seite nieder. Die anderen verteilten sich auch.

Etwas zögernder kamen auch die Slytherins heran und setzten sich.

"Also, was wollt ihr hören?"

Ratlos schwiegen seine Freunde.

"Was ist mit dem Stein der Weisen?", meldete sich Petunia.

Interessiert schauten die Slytherins zu Harry.

"Das offene Geheimnis um den Stein der Weisen. Jeder wusste davon und doch wusste Keiner genaueres...", kommentierte Blaise.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry.

"Angefangen hat es in einer Nacht, als wir vor Filch flüchteten. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren Hermine und Neville dabei. Jedenfalls war unsere einzige Möglichkeit nicht von Filch erwischt zu werden, der verbotene Korridor im dritten Stock. Wir liefen hinein und kamen an eine verschlossene Tür, die Hermine mit einem Zauber öffnete. Wir versteckten uns dahinter, bis Filch weg war. Neville hatte schon seit einiger Zeit versucht meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und als ich mich umdrehte wusste ich auch warum... Dort stand ein riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund und knurrte angsteinflößend. Er bewachte eine Falltüre, was natürlich nur Hermine auffiel. Wir rannten schreiend davon, als der Hund sich auf uns stürzte. Zurück im Gemeinschftsraum hatten wir dann unsere Probleme mit Hermine, schließlich waren wir damals noch nicht befreundet.

Am Tag von Halloween hatte Ron Hermine mal wieder beleidigt und sie hatte sich in einer Toilette eingesperrt, wo sie anscheinend heulte. Als Quirrel von dem Troll erzählte und alle in ihre Häuser zurückkehrten, fiel mir ein, dass Hermine ja noch nichts von dem Troll wusste. Ron und ich machten uns auf den Weg zur Mädchentoilette und wir kamen gerade an, als der Troll in eben diese Toilette stapfte. Er schlug mit seiner Keule um sich, bis ich auf ihn draufsprang und ihm den Zauberstab in die Nase rammte. Daraufhin schwenkte er mich durch die Luft und versuchte mich mit der Keule zu treffen. Ich rief Ron zu, dass er mir helfen sollte und ihm fiel echt nur der blödeste Spruch ein, den man in so einer Situation benutzen konnte. Er führte einen Schwebezauber aus und die Keule erhob sich in die Luft um dann direkt auf den Kopf des Trolls zu fallen. Der fiel bewusstlos um. Dann kamen Quirrell, McGonnagall und Snape. Snape hatte eine üble Wunde am Bein, was mich wieder sofort misstrauisch machte.

Von da an, waren Hermine, Ron und ich die besten Freunde.

Wir erzählten Hagrid von dem dreiköpfigen Hund und Hagrid verriet uns aus Versehen, dass das Fluffy, sein Schoßhündchen wäre. Und wir sollten uns darum nicht kümmern, da das nur Dumbledore und Nicholas Flamel etwas anginge. Daraufhin suchten wir Tag und Nacht nach etwas über Nicholas Flamel. Natürlich fanden wir nichts.

Wir bekamen erst wieder Probleme, als uns Malfoy wegen Norbert an McGonnagall verpfiff. Bei der Strafarbeit im verbotenen Wald rettete mich dann Firenze, der Zentaur vor Voldemort, der das Einhornblut getrunken hatte.

Hermine fand dann endlich etwas über Nocholas Flamel. Flamel war der einzige bekannte Hersteller des Steins der Weisen, aus dem man das Elixier des Lebens herstellen konnte. Daher konnte Flamel auch über 600 Jahre alt werden. Da erinnerte ich mich wieder an das Päckchen, das Hagrid für Dumbledore aus Gringotts geholt hatte. Wir waren uns sicher, dass Fluffy den Stein bewachte.

Als wir Hagrid erneut ausfragten, erfuhren wir wie man Fluffy beruhigen konnte, und das er das auch dem Typ erzählt hatte, von dem er das Drachenei hatte.

Wir machten uns sofort auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, doch der war im Ministerium. In unseren naiven Hirnen verdächtigten wir Snape und dachten wir könnten ihn aufhalten.

Wir liefen direkt zu Fluffy, der schlief, da eine verzauberte Harfe spielte.

Wir sprangen durch die Falltüre und landeten in einer Teufelsschlinge. Spätestens da wurde uns klar, dass nicht nur Fluffy den Stein bewachte. Nur durch Hermine überlebten wir die verfluchte Pflanze und liefen einen Gang entlang. Wir kamen in ein Zimmer, indem lauter Schlüssel mit Flügeln herumschwirrten. Man brauchte einen bestimmten Schlüssel um durch die nächste Tür zu kommen. Es gab ein paar Besen da und ich fing den richtigen Schlüssel. Im nächsten Raum war ein riesiges Schachbrett, die Figuren waren doppelt so groß wie wir.

Um durch die nächste Tür zu kommen, mussten wir das Spiel gewinnen. Mit uns selbst als Spieler führte uns Ron durch das Spiel. Am Schluss opferte er sich selbst um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Da Ron nur bewusstlos war, gingen ich und Hermine weiter. Im nächsten Raum lag ein bewusstloser Troll. Snape hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Im nächsten Zimmer standen mehrer Flaschen mit Zaubertränken und ein Rätsel. Hermine löste es und sie nahm einen Schluck des Zaubertrankes, der sie zurück zu Ron bringen würde und ich gelangte durch den Zaubertrank durch die letzte Tür.

Es war Quirrell, der vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb stand. Ich war zu geschockt um zu reagieren, als er mich vor den Spiegel zerrte. Der Spiegel zeigt einem das tiefste Begehren. Quirrell zeigte er also nur, wie er Voldemort den Stein überreichte. Mir allerdings zeigte er, wie ich den Stein finde. Er materialisierte sich in meiner Hosentasche und ich war gezwungen Quirrell anzulügen. Doch eine körperlose Stimme ertönte und daraufhin nahm Quirrell seinen Turban ab. Statt eines Hinterkopfes ragte das Gesicht Voldemorts aus der Rückseite von Quirrels Kopf. Er erzählte mir viel Zeug über Macht und so, dass will ich jetzt nicht wiederholen. Als ich ihm den Stein aber nicht geben wollte, befahl er dem Körper Quirrells mich zu töten. Wegen dem Blutschutz meiner Mutter konnte er mich aber nicht anfassen, da seine Haut verbrannte. Ich wehrte mich mit Händen und Füßen und Quirrell zerfiel zu Asche. Ich hob den Stein auf und sah deshalb den körperlosen Geist Voldemorts nicht, der sich hinter mir materialisierte. Er rauschte durch mich hindurch und ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Erst im Krankenflügel erwachte ich wieder. Dumbledore erzählte mir, das ich beinahe gestorben wäre und das der Stein zerstört wurde. Dass Flamel sterben würde schockte mich aber am meisten.

Das war die Story vom Stein der Weisen.", endete er erschöpft.

Verena hatte ihr Gesich in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben und Tess hatte sich in seinen Arm gekrallt.

Alle anderen sahen ihn geschockt an.

"Mein Gott, wenn euch sowas schockt, was macht ihr dann bei der Kammer des Schreckens?", fragte Harry fast hysterisch.

Noch immer starrten ihn alle an.

Chen fing sich als erster wieder.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° 22.30 Uhr - Hauptquartier °_

Langsam schlich Tonks die Treppe hinunter um sich aus der Küche einen Tee zu holen.

Als sie an der Tür zum Salon vorbeiging, hörte sie Stimmen und öffnete die Tür.

Vor dem knisterndem Kaminfeuer saßen Ginny und Hermine und unterhielten sich.

Tonks trat ein und setzte sich zu den beiden jüngeren Mädchen.

"Über was redet ihr beiden Hübschen denn?", fragte die junge Aurorin neugierig.

"Ähm, weißt du, wir haben uns gefragt, ob diese Verena wirklich Harrys Freundin ist...", erklärte Hermine und ein zartes Rosa schlich sich auf ihre Wangen.

"Ist sie nicht.", sagte Tonks schlicht.

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in Ginnys Augen breit.

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Er hat es mir gesagt..."

Erstaunt wurde sie von den beiden angestarrt.

"Dir sagt er es, aber uns verschweigt er es?", fragte Ginny beleidigt.

"Na, der kann was erleben!", regte sich auch Hermine auf.

Bei den wütenden Gesichtern von Ginny und Hermine war Tonks wirklich froh ihnen nichts von den Küssen erzählt zu haben...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Harry ausgeruht und voller Tatendrang in seinem Bett. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, seinen Freunden die Story vom Stein der Weisen zu erzählen, aber nun konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr ändern...

Nachdem er geduscht und sich fertiggemacht hatte, widmete er sich dem blanken, dunkelroten Wandteppich, der an der linken Wand seines Schlafzimmers hing.

Er hatte etwa die gleiche Größe wie der Stammbaum im Haus der Blacks. Nur waren bei diesem hier keine Namen oder Linien zu entdecken.

Bis jetzt hatte er sich den Teppich noch nicht genau angesehen, aber nun fiel ihm eine kleine, goldene Fläche am unteren rechten Ende des Wandteppichs auf.

Aus einem Impuls heraus holte er einen seiner Dolche heraus, die überall an seinem Körper versteckt waren.

Damit schnitt er sich in die Handfläche und ließ etwas von seinem Blut auf die goldene Fläche tröpfeln.

Die Fläche glühte golden auf und ein goldenes Licht wanderte über den ganzen Wandteppich.

Etwa eine halbe Minute später stand er vor einem riesigen Stammbaum.

Sein Name war weiter unten und war mit Lily und James Potter verbunden.

Aber noch etwas war ihm sofort aufgefallen.

Sein Name, wie auch James Potter leuchtete greller als die anderen. Auch sein Großvater und dessen Mutter leuchteten heller.

Die Linie aus leuchteten Namen war lang und endete bei einem Namen.

Godric Gryffindore.

Geschockt stolperte Harry rückwärts.

Nun wusste er warum Voldemort ihn gewählt hatte und nicht Neville.

Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindore hatten schließlich auch einen Streit am laufen gehabt, aus dem keiner siegreich hervorgegangen war.

War es nicht logisch, dass Voldemort, der Erbe Salazar Slytherins, **ihn**, den Erben Godric Gryffindores wählte?

Und Dumbledore hatte es gewusst.

Er musste es gewusst haben.

Schon wieder war er von dem Schulleiter belogen worden...

Harry beschloss in die Bibliothek zu gehen, schließlich hatte er viel zu lernen.

So saß er in der Bibliothek, bis Chen ihn zum trainieren abholte.

Sie gingen hinaus an die Luft und fingen an zu trainieren.

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete sie Seidenschnabel, immer bereit Harry zu helfen, würde er seine Hilfe benötigen.

Nach dem Training begab sich Harry in den Stall.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich zwischen all den Pferden irgendwie geborgen.

Er setzte sich in einen großen Strohhaufen und zauberte sich einige Bücher her.

Er hatte damit angefangen jedes Kapitel, nachdem er es gelesen hatte, mit eigenen Worten zusammenzufassen und anschließend aufzuschreiben.

Es war zwar etwas mühselig, aber er behielt es für immer im Kopf.

Er hatte schon weit über hundert Pergamentrollen mit zusammengefassten Kapiteln. Die Rollen hatte er in seinem Koffer vertstaut, schön geordnet und sortiert.

Er saß schon über zwei Stunden in dem Strohhaufen und fertigte seine Zusammenfassungen an. Er hatte schon die Schulbücher der ersten bis fünften Klasse durch, mit Hilfe des Koffers und hatte sich für diesen Tag vorgenommen Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst für das sechste Jahr zu katalogisieren. Zaubertränke hatte er schon hinter sich, als vor ihm eine piepsige Stimme zu sprechen begann.

"Master Harry! Missy Verena will Sie sprechen. Missy wartet vor der Haustüre."

"Danke Timmy."

Timmy war einer der Hauselfen, die sich fast ausschließlich um die Pferde kümmerten.

Harry führte Myst aus ihrer Box und saß auf.

In einem schnellen Kanter ließ Harry die feurige Stute vorwärts gehen.

Schon von weitem winkte ihm Verena zu.

Nachdem er abgestiegen war, wurde er sogleich umarmt und auf die Wange geküsst.

"Ich darf den Rest der Ferien hierbleiben!", rief sie enthusiastisch.

"Super! Und was ist mit Toby?", fragte Harry erfreut.

"Der diskutiert noch mit seinem Vater... sag´ mal, könntest du nicht mal mit seinem Vater sprechen, der will nämlich mit dem _Verantwortlichen _sprechen!", bat Verena flehend.

"Ok, bring mir Tobys Handy raus, ich bleibe lieber draußen..."

Verena verschwand im Haus und kam wenige Augenblicke später mit Tobys Handy wieder heraus.

Nachdem sie ihm das Gerät in die Hand gedrückt hatte, verschwand sie schon wieder.

Seufzend sprach er in das Gerät.

"Mr. McDoale?"

"Sie müssen Harry Potter sein..."

"Sehr erfreut!"

Harry schwang sich mit Leichtigkeit aus Mysts Rücken und ließ sie antreten.

"Nun, bei Ihnen will mein Sohn also den Rest der Ferien verbringen?"

"Sieht so aus, Sir."

"Und wie stehen Sie dazu? Ich meine, Sie wären damit einvestanden?"

"Ich habe nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil!"

"Und wie sieht es mit der Unterbringung und der Verpflegung aus?"

"Ich habe ein großes Haus. Jeder hat sein eigenes Zimmer und ich beschäftige eine fähige Köchin, die für die Verpflegung sorgt..."

"Stimmt es, dass noch mehrere andere Leute bei Ihnen wohnen? Mein Sohn wollte mir da keine Auskunft geben.."

"Ich habe noch andere Jugendliche zu Gast. Alle im Alter zwischen 15 und 16."

"Nun, dann habe ich eigentlich keine Gegenargumente mehr... Passen Sie auf meinen Sohn auf! Auf Wiederhören!"

Kopfschüttelnd legte Harry auf.

Er brachte Myst zurück in den Stall und ging zu Fuß zurück zum Haus.

Er betrat die Küche und wurde sogleich von allen Anwesenden erwartungsvoll angestarrt.

"Sturer Esel!", meinte er trocken.

Die Slytherins grinsten.

"Jetzt sag schon! Darf er bleiben?", fragte Lorelei gespannt.

"Ja, er darf..."

Schon bekam er unzählige Wangenküsse.

"Hey, reicht schon wieder! Hat jemand von euch Chen gesehen?"

"Ähm, nein."

Keiner hatte den Japaner gesehen.

Nachdenklich sah Harry ins Feuer, als eine Eule durch das Fenster flog und auf seiner Schulter landete.

Gleichgültig riss er den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen.

_Hey Harry, _

_du wolltest mich doch mal besuchen, oder?_

_Tonks freut sich auch schon dich wiederzusehen, obwohl ich nicht so recht weiß, warum..._

_Du solltest allerdings nur dann kommen, wenn Dumbledore nicht da ist, denn er ist nicht besonders gut auf dich zu sprechen. Weil du nicht ortbar bist, und so..._

_Erzähl´ ich dir, wenn du vorbeischaust._

_Bye,_

_Moony_

Harry sah prüfend auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass es schon früher Nachmittag war. Er wollte heute noch seine Animagustransformationen ausprobieren und wenn er danach noch zu Remus wollte, sollte er sich besser beeilen.

Er legte das Stück Pergament beiläufig auf den Küchentisch und wandte sich an seine Freunde.

"Wenn ihr Chen seht, schickt ihn bitte zu mir, ok? Bye!", und schon war er aus der Küche verschwunden.

Tess schnappte sich den Brief und las ihn.

"Ich kann damit nicht viel anfangen..."

Erklärte sie dann verwirrt.

Das Pergament ging reihum.

Keiner wusste so recht etwas damit anzufangen.

"Dumbledore ist sauer auf seinen Lieblingsschüler? Ist ja mal ganz was Neues!", sagte dann Draco gehässig.

"Allein schon wegen dieser Tonlage könnte ich dir die Fresse polieren...", sagte Michael wütend.

Da trat Chen in die Küche.

Er war ungewöhnlich blass und ging gebeugt.

"Chen! Was ist passiert?", Dustin stürmte besorgt auf den alten Mann zu.

"Ich weiß jetzt wo wir sind...", sagte der Japaner mit brüchiger Stimme, "... Es muss ihm furchtbar wehtun...", murmelte er dann immer wieder vor sich hin.

"Was muss wem furchtbar wehtun?", fragte Blaise sachlich.

"...Ich verstehe ihn nicht... warum tut er sich das an?... warum?"

Die verwirrten Blicke, die auf Chen lagen, wurden nur noch verwirrter.

Doch Chen nahm die Blicke nicht wahr und taumelte wieder aus dem Raum.

"Was zur Hölle sollte das?", fragte Pansy.

"Ich weiß es nicht...", meinte Dustin erschüttert.

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Hmmm, das war Chapter 4...

Was haltet ihr davon?

Schreibt es mir, ich bin süchtig nach Reviews.

HEGDL

Lord Slash


	5. Kapitel 5

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 5?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

**Minnilein: **Was für ein Lob! _freu _Die Warnings sind berechtigt, wirst du jetzt ja sehen.. Ich habe schon eine Betaleserin, tut mir Leid.. Aber wenn ich jemanden brauche, dann melde ich mich bei dir, okay? HDGDL, lord slash

**sycronn: ** Ich weiß, dass das alles ziemlich schnell ging, aber so ist es nun mal.. Ich bin allmächtig! _crazygrins_ Nein, ich versteh schon, was du meinst. Ich habe das alles in einer ziemlich kurzen Zeit geschriebn und habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht.. Ich hoffe, das bessert sich noch! HDL

**Tolotos: **Draco wird wohl noch ziemlich zu leiden haben, vor allem da Harry sich bald schön verlieben wird und...

Die Os, hmm, ja, also..? Da hat mich wohl ein Engel geritten..

Ich weiß, dass das total unglaubwürdig ist. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät ums zu ändern..

Yo, Petunia hat wohl ein bisschen zu viel gekifft..

In der Nacht, wo sie vor Filch geflüchtet sind, das war so: Im Buch waren es Hermine, Ron, Harry und Neville, ich mir ganz sicher. Da wollten Ron und Harry nämlich zu dem Zaubererduell mit Malfoy. Hermine wollte sie aufhalten und ist ihnen auf den gang gefolgt. Da war Neville, schlafend, weil Fette Dame nicht da. So auch Hermine nicht zurück konnte, weil fette Dame immer noch nicht zurück. So alle Vier gegangen zu Malfoxy, der nicht kommen ist. Filch kommen ist und Vier geflüchtet sind! Tolles deutsch, oder ? _stolzbin_ Im Film waren es aber nur Herm, Ron und Harry, da hast du recht. Aber ich halte mich meistens mehr an diue Bücher..

Oh ja, endlich jemand, der den alten, senilen Sack nicht ausstehen kann! Ich könnte stundenlang über Dumbi herziehen, lenkt mich von der 6 in Latein ab... HDGDL, Lord Slash

**Raven de Caladahn: **Tut mir Leid. Ich heiße nun mal Lord Slash. Und diesen Namen trage ich wahrlich nicht umsonst! Es wird dennoch teilweise Harry/Tonks geben, wirst du gleich sehen! Hoffe du ließt trotzdem weiter, LS

**FeeDerNacht: **Geht ja schon weiter! HDL, LS

**Tiberitus:** Danke, viel spaß!

And now, enjoy!

**Kapitel 5**

Harry saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett und konzentrierte sich auf seine Verwandlung.

Er richtete seine ganze Wahrnehmung auf die Transformation.

Erst spürte er nur ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinen Händen und Füßen, doch dann wandelte sich das Kribbeln in stechenden Schmerz.

Er spürte unter Schmerzen, wie sich seine Hände verformten, spürte wie aus seinen Fingernägeln Krallen wuchsen. Das schlimmste war die Verwandlung an seinem Kopf. Schmerzhaft zog er sich in die Länge und seine Augen brannten.

Als der Schmerz aufhörte, öffnete er die Augen und sah alles verschwommen. Ihm fielen die Kontaktlinsen ein, die er noch immer trug. Anscheinend brauchte er sie als Animagus nicht mehr, denn diese Stärke war zu stark für seine Wolfsaugen.

Das Problem erledigte sich allerdings von selbst, den die Linsen fielen von selber aus seinen Augen.

Und plötzlich konnte er wieder normal sehen. Sein Geruchssinn schien zu explodieren. Er nahm so viele Gerüche wahr, dass es ihm schwindelig wurde. Auch die leisesten Ger !konnte er hören.

Er hörte weiter unten eine Tür ins Schloss fallen und draußen zwitscherten die Vögel schmerzhaft laut.

Ungeschickt sprang er vom Bett und landete, leider, nicht auf allen vieren, sondern auf dem Bauch.

Nachdem er nach einigen Minuten den Weg zum Spiegel geschafft hatte, sah er einen sehr großen Wolf auf wackeligen Beinen da stehen. Er hatte schwarzes Fell mit grauem Unterfell, eine feuchte schwarze Nase und giftgrüne Augen.

Manchmal könnte er diese Farbe verfluchen. Das war viel zu auffällig, da musste er noch eine Lösung finden. Auf der Brust des Wolfes prankte ein weißer Blitz aus Fell.

Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück, was wiederum sehr schmerzhaft war.

Sogleich vermisste er das Gefühl der Wildheit und Freiheit, dass er in sich gespürt hatte, als er ein Wolf war.

Als nächstes verwandelte Harry sich in den Adler mit einem blitzförmigen Muster auf der Brust.

Auch der Adler hatte die verräterischen grünen Augen. Und die Sicht war atemberaubend. Er konnte jedes Staubkorn auf dem Fensterbrett erkennen, das die Hauselfen übersehen hatten, was wahrlich sehr wenige waren.

Er sah alles in einer Schärfe, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Als nächstes versuchte er sich direkt vom Adler in das Pferd zu verwandeln.

Nach einer weiteren schmerzvollen Verwandlung stand vor dem Spiegel ein edles, silbernes Pferd mit einem goldenen Blitz auf der Stirn.

Und die Augen waren diesmal nicht grün, sondern hellgolden.

Irgendwie unheimlich.

Er versuchte zu gehen und es gelang ihm nach ein paar Anläufen.

Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Zauber aus seinen Augen und spazierte aus seinem Zimmer.

Er hatte noch nie von einem Animagus gehört, der in seiner Tiergestalt hatte zaubern können, aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass keiner auf die Idee gekommen war zauberstablose Magie als Tier zu praktizieren.

Er schritt weiter, bis er zu dem fast unüberwindbarem Hindernis "Treppe" kam.

Wie sollte er es mit vier Beinen und Hufen schaffen, die Treppe hinunter zu kommen?

Vorsichtig setzte er die Vorderhufe auf die erste Treppenstufe...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Die Jugendlichen saßen immer noch in der Küche, als sie plötzlich durch ein furchtbares Gepolter und Geklapper aufgeschreckt wurden.

Sie liefen in die Eingangshalle und starrten auf die Treppe.

Was sich da abspielte war zu komisch.

Da war ein wunderschönes, edles Pferd mit silbernem Fell und goldenen Augen und versuchte verzweifelt die Treppe zu meistern.

Doch es rutschte immer wieder ab und dadurch entstand das Geklapper und Gepolter. Es schnaubte immer wieder verzweifelt, aber auch amüsiert.

Perplex beobachteten die Jugendlichen, wie das Pferd auch die letzten Stufen irgendwie überwand. Seine Augen blitzten belustigt, bevor es aus der Haustüre trabte, die wie von Zauberhand aufgeschwungen war.

Die Jugendlichen sahen sich an.

"Was war denn das?", meinte Verena dann verstört.

"Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube das war Harry..."

Alle glotzten Dustin an, der nachdenklich nach draußen sah.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Ernst fixierte Dustin Blaise.

"Das Pferd hatte einen Blitz auf der Stirn, habt ihr den nicht gesehen?"

Erstaunt stimmten ihm die anderen zu.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Nachdem Harry herausgefunden hatte, dass er als Pferd eine gigantische Schnelligkeit besaß, flog er als Adler zurück in sein Zimmer.

Da es schon nach 20.00 Uhr war, ging er sich schell duschen, da das Rennen als Pferd ziemlich anstrengend gewesen war und auch der Muskelkater an seinen Armen, der durch das Fliegen entstanden waren nicht sehr schweißarm verlaufen war.

Danach zog er sich eine schwarze Hose an, die sehr viele Taschen besaß, schwarze Turnschuhe und ein dunkelgrünes Kapuzenshirt. Seine Messer und sein Zauberstab waren sicher verstaut, Lisco spielte Modeschmuck und Srennia hatte seine Hüfte in Beschlag genommen.

So ausgestattet schaute er noch bei seiner Tante vorbei, da er sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er stellte fest, dass sie sich aus der Bibliothek ein paar Bücher geholt hatte und lesend auf ihrer Couch saß.

"Tante, ich werde einen alten Freund besuchen gehen. Wir müssen ein bisschen reden..."

"Über deinen Paten?", fragte sie vorsichtig auf dem Weg in die Küche.

"Ja."

"Bist du dir sicher? Es wird sehr wehtun...", warnte sie, als sie gerade die Küche betraten.

Die Essenden sahen sie neugierig an.

"Es kann nicht schlimmer werden, als es jetzt ist... Ich bin an Schmerzen gewöhnt..."

Dann wandte er sich an seine Freunde.

"Ich gehe jetzt, wartet nicht auf mich..."

Dann ging er zum Kamin, warf Flohpulver hinein und rief leise

"Grimmault Platz Nummer 12, Nymphadora Tonks!"

Und schon war er verschwunden.

Traurig starrte Petunia vor sich hin und schüttelte besorgt den Kopf.

"Er wird es noch bereuen...", murmelte sie dann und begann zu essen.

"Was wird er denn bereuen?", fragte Michael, ebenfalls besorgt.

Draco schnaubte nur.

"Wisst ihr, Kinder, manche Wunden sind zu tief um geheilt zu werden... Sie können nur größer werden... Irgendwann werdet ihr wissen was ich meine, ich wünsche euch nur, dass es nicht sehr bald sein wird.."

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Sicher stieg er aus dem Kamin in Tonks Zimmer.

Tonks lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte ihn an.

"Hallo, Prinzessin.", begrüßte Harry sie.

"Mein Prinz!", rief sie erfreut.

Sie umarmte ihm fest und fragte dann

"Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich bin bei dir also schon mal nicht willkommen, da muss ich mich wohl an Remus halten...", sagte er gespielt beleidigt und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

"Hey, wenigstens einen Begrüßungskuss will ich haben, bevor du wieder verschwindest.", schmollte sie.

Harry drehte sich um und sah sie ernst an.

"Komm schon, gelegentlich ein wenig Spaß... Ist doch nichts dabei!", erklärte Tonks.

Harry war immer noch skeptisch.

"Ich werde einfach von deinem Körper angezogen, aber ich fühle nur Freundschaft für dich, also... wo ist dein Problem?"

"Wenn es nur Sex ist, was du willst, habe ich nichts dagegen.", meinte Harry schließlich.

Tonks strahlte und zog ihn in einen heißen Kuss.

"Aber ich muss jetzt trotzdem zu Remus...", unterbrach Harry den Kuss, "Weißt du wo er ist?"

"Wahrscheinlich in der Küche... Ich komme mit!"

Sie zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her in die Küche.

Die Anwesenden sahen überrascht auf.

"Oh, Harry. Da bist du ja endlich. Ich hatte schon gedacht du versetzt mich!", rief Remus.

"Wirklich nette Begrüßung.", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Dädalus Diggel, die Zwillinge, Emmeline Vance, Moody und das Ehepaar Weasley starrten ihn immer noch an.

"Hi Harry!", riefen dann die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

"Oh, Gred und Forge höchstpersönlich! Welch eine Ehre!"

Alle kicherten amüsiert.

Auffordernd sah Harry zu Remus und der nickte verstehend.

Er kam zu Tonks und ihm herüber.

Zusammen verließen sie die Küche, von wo Tonks ihnen bedröppelt hinterher glotzte.

"Jetzt hat er mich einfach so stehen lassen! Pah!", keifte sie vor sich hin.

Fred kicherte und George versuchte sich ein lautes Lachen zu verkneifen.

Ron sah sie verständnislos an.

Ginny und Hermine dagegen schauten Tonks immer wieder eifersüchtig an.

"War das gerade wirklich Harry?", fragte Bill perplex.

"Wer denn sonst?", knurrte Moody.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Bis weit nach Mitternacht sprachen Harry und Remus über Sirius, so wie sie ihn kannten. Petunia hatte recht gehabt, es tat sehr weh, Remus schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Aber sie vermieden es über die Nacht im Ministerium zu reden. Sie beschränkten sich darauf über glückliche Erinnerungen zu reden.

Blass und ausgelaugt lief Harry zu Tonks´ Zimmer.

Sie war noch wach, alle anderen schlummerten schon lange.

"Hallo, mein Prinz. Wie geht es dir?"

"Passt schon. Und dir?"

"Nach einem Kuss würde es mir noch viel besser gehen!", flötete sie verführerisch.

Harry grinste und verwickelte ihre Zunge in einen Kampf.

Er drängte sie Richtung Bett.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen legten sich die beiden auf das Bett.

Harry spürte wie Srennia und Lisco davonglitten. Sie würden Ressalan suchen.

Harrys Hände schlüpften unter Tonks´ Shirt.

Sanft strich er über ihre Haut.

Sie stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, worauf Harry unwillkürlich grinsen musste.

Kurz unterbrachen sie den Kuss um sich ihre Shirts auszuziehen.

Erstaunt betrachtete Tonks Harrys muskulöse Brust und den durchtrainierten Bauch.

Entzückt ließ sie ihre Finger über seinen Oberkörper wandern.

Wieder fanden sich ihre Münder in einem Kuss wieder.

Harrys Lippen wanderten nun zu Tonks Ohr und er knabberte leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Dann küsste er sich einen Weg zu ihren Brüsten.

Geschickt öffnete er ihren BH und streifte ihn ab.

Tonks stöhnte, als er ihre Brüste liebkoste und seine Hände ihre Hose abstreifte.

Ihre Hände fanden nun ebenfalls den Weg zu seiner Hose. Sie öffnete den Reißverschluss und ihre rechte Hand schlüpfte unter Harrys Boxershorts.

Er stöhnte erregt, als sich ihre Finger um seine Männlichkeit schlossen.

Sie zogen sich ganz aus und Harry lag nun nackt auf ihr.

Mit einem Finger drang er in sie ein, um sie zu stimulieren.

Tonks stöhnte immer wieder heiser seinen Namen.

"Mach schon...", krächzte sie.

"Was? So ungeduldig?", neckte er sie, ersetzte den Finger dann aber doch durch seine pulsierende Erregung.

Sie stöhnten synchron auf.

Ihre Finger verkeilten sich miteinander als Harry ihr Schmetterlingsküsse auf die Lippen hauchte und anfing sich zu bewegen.

"Ohhh, schneller...", stöhnte Tonks.

Harry beschleunigte und stieß fester zu.

Fast gleichzeitig kamen sie und lagen dann aneinander gekuschelt unter der leichten Decke von Tonks Bett.

"Das erste mal hatte ich beim Sex einen Orgasmus...", sagte Tonks noch gähnend bevor sie einschlief.

Noch ein wenig ruhte sich Harry aus, zog sich dann aber an und rief leise nach seinen Schlangen.

"Naaa, hatttesssst duuu deeinnennn Schpassss?", fragte Ressalan neckisch.

Harry grinste ihn nur an.

Ressalan schlang sich um seine Hüfte und Lisco nahm seinen üblichen Platz ein. Srennia hatte ab heute Dienst im Orden, bis Harry kam um eine Ablösung zu bringen.

Er verabschiedete sich bei der grünen Schlange und reiste zurück nach Godric´s Hollow.

Da es sowieso schon 5.00 Uhr war, blieb er gleich wach und zog sich nur um. Dann setzte er sich in die Bibliothek und beendete seine Arbeit mit den Schulbüchern der sechsten Klasse.

Nachdem er mit Arithmantik durch war, sah er auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon fast Mittag war. Wie schnell doch die Zeit doch verging!

Schnell ließ er seine Arbeitsutensilien verschwinden und begab sich in die Küche.

"Da bist du ja. Los, lass und anfangen!", forderte Chen sofort sein Training.

"Ich komme gleich nach.", meinte er zu dem Japaner, der schon aus dem Raum eilte.

Die anderen ignorierend schnappte er sich einen Apfel und lief Chen hinterher.

"Was war das nun schon wieder?", fragte Helen.

Allgemeines Schulterzucken.

"Was habe ich gesagt? Er sah schrecklich aus!", schimpfte Petunia.

Natürlich meinte sie die blasse Gesichtsfarbe und die dunklen Augenringe ihres Neffen.

"Eh, so sieht er doch öfter aus!", ereiferte sich Lorelei,

"Und langsam nervt es mich, dass ich nicht weiß um was es geht!"

"Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal fragen?", schlug Draco sarkastisch vor.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° 10.00 Uhr - Hauptquartier °_

Mehr oder weniger wach saßen die Bewohner des Hauptquartiers am Frühstückstisch und schaufelten, in Rons Fall, Essen in sich hinein.

Sie hatten heute vor, die Winkelgasse zu besuchen, um ihre Schulsachen zu besorgen.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und ein ziemlich blasser Remus kam herein. Ohne ein Wort des Grußes schenkte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Moody.

"Was? Ich war grad gedanklich nicht ganz anwesend...", meinte Remus verwirrt.

"Was mit dir los ist, wollte ich wissen!", sagte Moody beleidigt.

"Ähmm,... schlecht geschlafen...", versuchte er zu bluffen.

Glücklicherweise öffnete sich die Tür gerade nochmals und so konnte Moody nicht nachbohren.

Strahlend kam Tonks hereinspaziert und flötete ein "Guten Morgen, alle zusammen!" durch die Küche.

Erstaunte Blicke trafen sie, die sie gekonnt übersah.

Beschwingt goss sie sich eine Tasse Tee ein und setzte sich neben den griesgrämigen Remus.

"Äh, Tonks, bist du das?", scherzte Fred.

"Häh, wer denn sonst?", fragte Tonks verwirrt.

"Nun, normalerweise kamst du immer heulend herein...", sagte George beiläufig.

"Darf ich nicht mal gut gelaunt sein?", maulte die Aurorin sofort los.

"Wenn du uns verrätst, was dich so strahlen lässt, darfst du gut gelaunt sein...", verlangte Remus nach dem Wundermittel.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das bleibt besser mein Geheimnis..."

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Drei Stunden später stolperte Chen wieder in die Küche.

"Hat irgendjemand ein Pflaster?", quengelte er und zeigte auf eine blutige Schramme an seinem Oberarm.

"Ruf doch Kimmy.", schlug Dustin vor.

Das tat der Japaner dann auch und Sekunden später hatte Kimmy die Schramme komplett geheilt.

"Wo ist eigentlich Potter?", wollte Draco wissen.

"Hat sich Myst geschnappt...", sagte Chen gedanklich ganz woanders.

"Und wer ist Myst?", Draco war schon mehr als genervt.

"Sein Lieblingspferd, Dray.", wurde er von Pansy aufgeklärt.

"Woher weißt du das schon wieder?", fragte Draco überrascht.

"Ich habe mal zugehört, wie sich Verena und Tess unterhalten haben...", meinte sie beiläufig.

Zum Abendessen fanden sich dann alle wieder in der Küche ein.

Dustin setzte sich nach kurzer Zeit jedoch wieder gelangweilt vor den Kamin.

Als kurze Zeit später Harry hereinspaziert kam, war er schon fast eingenickt.

Harry drückte ihm eine Tasche in die Hand und setzte sich dann neben Chen an den Tisch.

Neugierig wurde Dustin beobachtet, als er eine Handvoll Computerspiele aus der Tasche zog. Darauf folgte ein Laptop und ein Joystick.

"Für mich?", fragte Dustin völlig perplex.

"Ja, sonst hätte ich es dir doch gar nicht erst gegeben.", war die genervte Antwort Harrys.

Fragend sah ihn Michael an.

"Ihm ist immer so langweilig. Und das einzige was ihn begeistert, sind nun mal Computer!", rechtfertigte sich Harry.

"Computer?", fragte Blaise.

"Geh´ zu Dustin, der erklärt es dir bestimmt!", grinste Tess.

Die vier Slytherins begaben sich zu Dustin und ließen sich erklären, was _genau _ein Computer war.

Währenddessen fragte Verena vorsichtig.

"Wie geht es dir? Du siehst ein bisschen kaputt aus..."

"Mir geht es gut. Ich habe die letzte Nacht bloß nicht geschlafen...", antwortete Harry schlicht.

"Warst du die ganze Nacht weg?", Tess.

"Ich bin so um 5.00 Uhr zurück gekommen."

Erstaunt sahen die anderen ihn an.

"Was hast du denn gemacht? Und überhaupt, wo warst du?", fragte Lorelei energisch.

"Ich habe einen alten Freund Besucht. Wir haben nur ein wenig geredet..."

"Und warum war deine Tante dann so besorgt?", wollte Verena wissen.

"Ich habe euch doch vom Tod meines Paten erzählt, oder? Wir haben über ihn geredet...", sagte Harry müde.

Erschrocken sagte Tess

"Sorry, dass wir dich daran erinnert haben!"

"Ist schon ok, ihr wusstet es schließlich nicht... Macht es euch was aus, wenn ich mich jetzt zurückziehe? Ich bin furchtbar müde."

"Nein, schon ok.", erklärte Toby.

Die Mädchen gaben ihm jeweils einen Wangenkuss und dann verschwand Harry in sein Zimmer.

Er nahm sich ein Buch über Elementarmagie, das er noch nicht studiert hatte.

Drei Stunden später war Harry mit dem Buch durch und hatte 32 Pergamentrollen mit präzisen Kapitelzusammenfassungen um sich herum liegen.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück.

Er hatte etwas sehr interessantes herausgefunden.

Man konnte mit seinem Element reisen.

Und manche Elementarmagier konnten sich mit Hilfe ihres Elements in ein Tier verwandeln. Er fragte sich, ob er das auch schaffen würde...

Morgen früh würde er sich als erstes daran machen, das Elementarreisen zu lernen.

Mit einem müden Wink seiner rechten Hand verschwanden die Pergamentrollen und das Buch und Harry schlief sofort ein...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Am Morgen seines Geburtstags erwachte Harry wie immer um kurz vor 5.00 Uhr.

Er hatte nicht sehr viel geschlafen.

Seit seinem Gespräch mit Remus waren die Alpträume wieder schlimmer geworden.

Da diese Alpträume nichts mit Tom zu tun hatten, konnte ihm seine Okklumentik auch nicht helfen.

Er verwandelte sich in den Adler und flog aus dem Fenster, das immer geöffnet war. Vor dem Pferdestall landete er und verwandelte sich in das Pferd.

In dieser Gestalt galoppierte er ein paar Runden um den großen See und setzte sich danach zu Myst in die Box.

Seidenschnabel war ihm wie so oft gefolgt.

Erstaunlich gut vertrug er sich mit den Pferden.

"Na, Schnäbelchen, wie geht es dir?"

"_Ganz gut soweit..."_, antwortete eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf.

Erschrocken sprang Harry auf.

War das gerade wirklich Seidenschnabel gewesen?

Vielleicht kam das von seinen Animagusformen...

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Hippogreif und sagte mental

"_Vermisst du ihn sehr?"_

"_Ja, er war mir immer ein guter Freund. Wir haben uns oft unterhalten..."_

"_Er konnte auch mit dir reden?"_

"_Sicher... Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich mag?"_

"_Tust du das?"_

"_Ja, sehr sogar! Und Sirius hat dich geliebt wie einen Sohn..."_

Wieder stiegen Harry Tränen in die Augen.

Er konnte nichts erwidern.

"_Ich verstehe dich schon... Du musst nichts sagen..."_

"_Danke, ich hab dich auch lieb!"_

Dann verwandelte sich Harry wieder in den Adler, was inzwischen schon nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft war, und flog zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er duschte, zog sich eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein grünes kurzärmliges Shirt an und begab sich in die Küche.

Nur Chen und Dustin waren schon wach.

Chen frühstückte und Dustin beschäftigte sich mit seinem Computer.

"Morgen.", nuschelte Harry und bekam den Gruß freundlich erwidert.

Er hatte sich gerade gesetzt, als ein paar Eulen hereinkamen.

Sie ließen mehrere Päckchen und Briefe fallen, bevor sie wieder verschwanden.

"Könntest du uns das mal erklären?", fragte Chen bedächtig.

"Ähm, ich habe heute Geburtstag...", sagte Harry kleinlaut.

"Waaas? Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten es uns zu erzählen?", ereiferte sich Dustin.

"Ich habe es vergessen..."

Dustin und Chen schnaubten verächtlich, gratulierten ihm dann aber trotzdem.

Harry nahm den Brief von Ron, der das übliche Geburtstagsgeschwafel enthielt. Ron schenkte ihm neue Quidditch-Armschoner.

Von Hermine bekam er einen netten Brief und ein Buch(!) über Arithmantik.

Ginny hatte ihm ebenfalls eine Karte geschrieben. Von ihr bekam er ein Freundschaftsarmband, zu dem sie das Gegenstück besaß.

Er wunderte sich zwar ein wenig darüber, freute sich aber trotzdem.

Molly und Arthur Weasley schenkten ihm wie immer Süßigkeiten, einen Kuchen und einen selbstgestrickten Pullover.

Fred und George hatten ihm ein Sortiment ihrer Scherzartikel geschickt und von Moody und Kingsley bekam er ein Buch über Angriffszauber.

Dann nahm Harry den Brief von Tonks.

_Hey, mein Prinz!_

_Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Geburtstag, auch wenn du nicht bei uns auftauchst._

_Hermine, Ron und Ginny sind schwer beleidigt, doch Remus hat sie irgendwie beruhigen können._

_Er sieht übrigens nicht sehr gut aus seit eurem Gespräch letztens._

_Ich glaube er vermisst jetzt sogar Schnäbelchen._

_Nun, ich will dir deinen Geburtstag nicht mit Prinzessinnen-Gehabe vermiesen._

_Ich hoffe du kommst mal wieder,_

_Tonks_

_P.S. Wir müssen **das **bei Gelegenheit mal wiederholen!_

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Er packte ihr Geschenk aus und musste laut loslachen, was seine Freude skeptisch mitansahen, die inzwischen auch zum Frühstück aufgetaucht waren.

Sie hatte ihm ein Muggelbuch "Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse" und ebenfalls ein Buch über Angriffsflüche geschenkt.

Dieses Muggelbuch war typisch Tonks und Harry hatte plötzlich ein Bild vor Augen, auf dem Tonks als Prinzessin verkleidet zu sehen war.

Absichtlich hatte Harry das Geschenk von Remus vor sich her geschoben.

Aber nun musste er sich wohl oder übel daran machen, bevor ihm Tess und Lorelei auf die Pelle rückten. Sie hatten sich sowieso schon lautstark darüber beschwert, dass er ihnen seinen Geburtstag verschwiegen hatte.

Die Slytherins hatten das alles mit verschlagenem Grinsen mitangesehen, waren aber darauf bedacht es nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen.

Langsam entfaltete Harry den Brief von Remus.

_Hi Prongs-Junior!_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und genießt deinen Geburtstag._

_Wenn du wüsstest was James und Sirius an ihren sechzehnten Geburtstagen angestellt haben..._

_Hoffentlich machst du es ihnen nicht gleich, denn wenn sie nicht Geburtstag gehabt hätten, wären sie damals von der Schule geflogen!_

_Nun, ich hoffe das Geschenk wird dir nicht zu sehr wehtun._

_Sehe einfach die guten Dinge darin._

_Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber mit der Zeit vergeht das Schlimmste._

_Ich spreche aus Erfahrung, schließlich habe ich das alles mit deinen Eltern schon durchgemacht._

_Als ich in deinem Alter war, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass alles so enden würde._

_Damals haben wir über den Tod gelacht..._

_Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich der letzte der Marauder sein würde._

_Ich dachte damals, irgendwann würde ich während einer Verwandlung sterben, aber James und Sirius haben mir das immer ausgeredet..._

_Es tut weh daran zu denken, dass ich ihnen nicht geholfen habe..._

_Wahrscheinlich hätte ich nichts tun können, aber zu wissen, dass ich nicht da war und ihnen nicht beigestanden habe..._

_Nun, nimm´ mein Geschwafel nicht zu ernst..._

_Alles Gute,_

_Moony_

Traurig hatte Harry den Brief wieder und wiedergelesen.

Er wusste wie Remus sich fühlen musste.

Ihm ging es ähnlich.

Vielleicht hätte er Cedric retten können, und Sirius...

Er hoffte wirklich das Remus diese Zeiten überstehen würde.

Mit Remus konnte er darüber reden, er war der einzige, der ihn verstehen konnte...

Vorsichtig öffnete er den zweiten, größeren Umschlag.

Zögernd entnahm er ihm einige Fotos.

Er schluckte, als er das erste Foto betrachtete.

Es zeigte Sirius und seinen Vater.

Sie hatten dem jeweils anderen einen Arm über die Schulter gelegt und grinsten unheilverkündend in die Kamera.

Harrys Augen blieben bei Sirius´ Augen hängen.

Sie leuchteten, so wie er es nur selten bei Sirius gesehen hatte.

Das war Askaban gewesen, da war Harry sich sicher.

Und zum x-ten mal verfluchte er Peter Pettigrew für seinen Verrat.

Er starrte auf das Bild ohne es wirklich zu sehen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu jener Nacht in seinem dritten Jahr, als er die Wahrheit über Sirius erfuhr.

Chen beobachtete besorgt Harrys Reaktion auf den letzten Brief.

Er las ihn immer und immer wieder.

Als er die Fotos aus dem Umschlag gezogen hatte, überfiel Chen eine beunruhigende Ahnung, dass diese Fotos Harry in sein dunkles Loch zurückdrängen würden.

Unruhig beobachtete er wie Harrys Augen sich verschleierten und ihren Glanz verloren. Sie schienen in unendliche Weiten zu blicken.

Harrys Tante stellte sich hinter ihn und sah sich ebenfalls das Bild an.

Sanft drückte sie seine Schulter.

Harry nahm das nächste Foto.

Diesesmal waren Sirius und James in ihren Animagusformen abgebildet.

Schnuffel...

Harry wurde sich plötzlich der ganzen Blicke bewusst.

Er sah auf, direkt in Chens Augen.

Harry nahm alle Fotos in die Hand und verschwand in einem kleinen Wirbelsturm.

Erstaunt sahen alle Anwesenden auf den leeren Platz, an dem Sekunden vorher noch Harry gesessen hatte.

Nachdem einige Minuten erstaunte Stille geherrscht hatte, griff Chen zögernd nach dem letzten Brief, den Harry gelesen hatte.

Er las den Brief und sagte dann in die angespannte Stille

"Er hat nicht gewusst wo Harry ist... Derjenige, der diesen Brief geschrieben hat, wusste nicht wo er sich aufhält... Sonst wäre dieser Brief nie entstanden..."

Chen starrte auf den Tisch und schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

"Wo sind wir denn eigentlich?", fragte Dustin plötzlich leise.

"Ihr wisst es also immer noch nicht?", meinte Chen bedauernd.

"Wo?", rief Pansy nervös.

"Einen seiner Gründe warum er euch euren Aufenthaltsort vorenthält, kenne ich... Wo wir genau sind, weiß selbst ich nicht...", sagte Chen zögernd.

"Jetzt sag´ schon, Chen!", meinte nun auch Michael auffordernd.

"In diesem Haus wurden Lily und James Potter umgebracht..."

Alle rissen die Augen auf.

Petunia ließ sich geräuschvoll auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Hier?", hauchte sie entsetzt.

Helen stiegen Tränen in die Augen und Verena, Lorelei und Tess waren wie erstarrt.

Dustin schaute apathisch in die Luft und Toby und Michael beobachteten die Reaktion der Slytherins.

Blaise und Pansy waren genauso entsetzt wie Petunia und Draco war merklich blasser als sonst.

"Warum ist er denn dann überhaupt hier?", fragte Tess schließlich.

"Er wird schon seine Gründe haben, sich täglich den Schmerzen zu stellen.", meinte Chen halbherzig.

"Aber es muss ja unerträglich sein, schließlich hat er eben erst Sirius verloren...", flüsterte Petunia schwach.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?", das war Malfoy.

"Wer denn sonst?", keifte Harrys Tante.

"Black ist tot?", wollte Blaise perplex wissen.

"Ja. Harry hat es uns erzählt...", erklärte Toby, da kein anderer im Stande war zu antworten.

Draco war inzwischen kalkweiß.

Wie sehr mussten ihm seine ersten Worte wehgetan haben?

Wie hatte er nur so etwas sagen können?

Er wollte Harry nicht wehtun...

Blaise hatte recht gehabt, er hatte seine letzte Chance bei Harry am ersten Abend verspielt...

"Chen, bist du dir sicher?", fragte Toby sachlich.

"Hinterm Haus ist das Grab."

Dustin regte sich zum ersten Mal seit fast 15 Minuten.

Er nahm vorsichtig den Brief, den schon Chen gelesen hatte.

Fast ängstlich las er das Geschriebene.

"Prongs-Junior? Moony? Das muss ein Code, oder so sein... Verzweiflung...", das letzte Wort nuschelte Dustin nur noch leise.

Panisch zog Petunia ihm das Pergament aus der Hand und las es ebenfalls.

"Moony? Ich glaube Harry hat mal was erzählt... Nur was?"

Der Brief ging reihum und hinterließ wieder Entsetzten.

"Er muss ein Freund seiner Eltern und seines Paten sein...", überlegte Blaise logisch.

"Der Brief letztens war auch von Moony, nicht?", fragte Tess nachdenklich.

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

Lorelei hatte inzwischen Tonks Brief gelesen und grinste dann.

"Prinz und Prinzessin! Auch ein Code, Dustin?", fragte sie belustigt und las den Brief dann laut vor.

Die anderen mussten ebenfalls grinsen und das lockerte die Stimmung ungemein.

Nachdem sie alle Briefe gelesen hatten, meinte Chen

"Ich werde mal sehen, wo Harry ist..."

Die anderen nickten und Chen verließ die Küche.

Auch Petunia machte sich auf ihren Neffen zu suchen.

Da die Stimmung ziemlich gedrückt war, löste sich auch die Gruppe der Jugendlichen bald auf.

Draco ging nach draußen.

Er war noch kein einziges mal auf den Ländereien gewesen und das wollte er nun nachholen, es musste ja keiner wissen, dass er eigentlich Harry suchte.

Irgendwann kam er in die Nähe des Grabes und nicht weit entfernt sah er Seidenschnabel im Gras liegen.

Aber der Hippogreif war nicht alleine.

Harry hatte sich an seine Seite gelehnt und sah gedankenverloren auf ein Bild in seiner Hand. Draco wollte gerade auf ihn zugehen, als er Chen entdeckte, der zielstrebig auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zuschritt.

Schnell versteckte er sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtete die zwei Personen mit Argusaugen.

"Hey, Harry! Wie geht es dir?"

Harry sah erstaunt auf.

Besorgt sah Chen in die blanken Augen des Jungen.

Harry brauchte nicht zu antworten und das wusste er.

Chen setzte sich neben ihn.

Er besah sich ebenfalls das Foto.

Es zeigte einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Augen, der glücklich in die Kamera lächelte. Im Arm hielt er einen ebenfalls strahlenden Harry.

Das Bild war so voller Wärme, das Chen augenblicklich ein Kloß in den Hals stieg.

"Ist das dein Pate?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Harry nickte bloß.

"Du hast ihn sehr geliebt, nicht wahr?"

Wieder nur ein Nicken von Harry.

"Warum tust du dir das an? Warum lebst du in diesem Haus?", brach es plötzlich aus dem Japaner heraus.

Harry sah in aus schmerzerfüllten Augen an.

"Es gibt viele Gründe...", meinte Harry mit gebrochener Stimme.

"Aber es tut weh, es muss fürchterlich wehtun!", rief Chen aufgebracht.

"Jeder Gedanke. Jede Sekunde in diesem Haus...", bestätigte Harry gleichgültig.

Draco hinter dem Baum sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Warum bist du dann hier?"

"Der Schmerz hat schon immer mein Leben beherrscht. Es ist alles Schicksal..."

"Schicksal?"

"Ja, Schicksal."

Eine kurze Stille herrschte.

"Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht... Du zerstörst dich doch selbst! Du darfst nicht alles in dich hinein fressen. Sonst wirst du es nie überwinden..."

"Ich habe nie mit jemanden über meine Probleme geredet, mit Ausnahme von Sirius... Er war der einzige, der so ziemlich alles von mir wusste. Und so soll es auch bleiben!", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.

Dracos Herz zog sich zusammen, als er den Schmerz in der Stimme des Gryffindors hörte.

"Aber mit Remus, oder so, hast du doch geredet... Warum gerade mit ihm und nicht mit uns?"

"Ihr habt die Briefe gelesen, nicht?"

Chen nickte zerknirscht.

"Schon okay. Ich wollte euch nicht damit belasten. Und Remus war der beste Freund meines Vaters und meines Paten... Ich vertraue ihm, wirklich... Es gibt nicht sehr viele Personen, denen ich vertraue, aber er gehört definitiv dazu und er hat mir schon oft geholfen... Ihm muss es noch schlechter gehen als mir..."

Chen schwieg.

Er hätte gerne gewusst, wem von ihnen allen der Junge wirklich vertraute...

Harry hatte sich wieder dem Foto zugewandt, seine Augen sahen in unendliche Weiten.

Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an den Tag, an dem dieses Foto aufgenommen worden war.

Es war an Weihnachten gewesen.

Noch nie hatte er Sirius so glücklich gesehen...

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Chen leise aufstand und langsam und nachdenklich davonging.

Draco stand immer noch hinter dem Baum.

Er fühlte sich unglaublich schuldig wegen diesem einen Satz, den er am ersten Tag hier gesagt hatte. Harry musste es wirklich schlecht gehen und er, Draco, würde ihm so gerne helfen. Doch er wusste, dass Harry ihm nie vertrauen würde, so wie er es mit diesem Remus tat. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde er fürchterlich eifersüchtig.

Er hatte nie große Schmerzen erleiden müssen.

Weder körperlich noch geistig.

Sein Vater hatte ihm zwar öfter den Cruciatus angedroht, aber seine Drohungen nie wahr gemacht. Und der Schmerz, der aus der Stimme des Jungen-der-lebte sprach, war für ihn unvorstellbar.

Vorsichtig schlich er auf den Jungen zu.

Seidenschnabel war eingeschlafen, wahrscheinlich weil Harry ihm unablässig durch das Gefieder am Nacken strich.

Wie gerne würde er Harrys Finger auf seiner Haut spüren, seine Lippen...

Er war doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf diesen Hippogreif.

Unbemerkt setzte er sich neben Harry, der davon nichts wahrnahm.

Gebannt betrachtete Draco das Foto, das Harry ansah.

Wie auch Chen fiel ihm sofort die Wärme auf, die aus der Szene hervorging.

Das war also Sirius Black...

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf den Arm des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers. Blitze durchzuckten wohlig seinen Körper.

Erschrocken blickte Harry auf.

Verzweifelt beobachtete Draco wie sich eine Eismauer vor Harrys Augen schob und er die Hand des Slytherin grob abschüttelte.

"Fass mich nicht an, Malfoy!", keifte er.

"Aber-"

"Was willst du?", fragte Harry eiskalt und ohne jede Emotion.

Draco schluckte.

"Es tut mir Leid..."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was tut dir Leid?"

"Das es dir so schlecht geht..."

"Weißt du, Malfoy, ihr bekommt von mir alle Hilfe, die ihr braucht, aber mehr nicht...!"

Dann stand Harry auf und ging mit den Fotos in der Hand auf das Haus zu.

Er sah nicht mehr, wie Draco gequält die Augen schloss und sich schwer gegen Seidenschnabel lehnte. Er hatte es geahnt, gewusst, dass Harry ihm nicht verzeihen würde... Und trotzdem tat es weh...

Harry ging geradewegs in das Zimmer seiner Tante, die ihn sofort besorgt umarmte.

"Harry, mein Lieber! Wie geht es dir?"

"Schon okay, Tante... Ich werde für ein paar Tage verschwinden... Ich brauche eine kleine Pause.", erklärte Harry.

"Sicher, Harry! Aber wo willst du denn hin?"

"Ich weiß schon, wo ich hingehe, aber mir wäre es lieber ihr wüsstet es nicht..?"

"Natürlich.."

"Gut. Ich werde die anderen noch informieren. Wahrscheinlich komme ich nächste Woche schon wieder zurück, ich bin aber per Eule und Handy immer erreichbar, okay?"

"Sicher.", sie zog ihn zu sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Harry verließ das Zimmer und suchte Chen auf.

Auch ihm erzählte er von seinen Plänen und danach ging er in seine eigene Wohnung um ein paar Sachen zu packen.

In ihren Zimmern lösten sich Michael, Toby, Dustin, Tess, Lorelei und Verena plötzlich in Luft auf und erschienen alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer der Mastersuite.

Überrascht sahen sie sich um.

Sie waren in verschiedenen Sesseln gelandet und blickten in das Antlitz Harrys.

"Was-", fing Michael an.

"Ich habe euch herteleportiert.", erklärte Harry.

"Herteleportiert?", Verena guckte total verwirrt.

"Also, was ist der Grund für _das _ hier?", wollte Tess wissen.

"Ich wollte euch sagen, dass ich ein für paar Tage weg gehen werde...", sagte Harry ernst.

"Wohin denn?", fragte Verena entgeistert.

"Ich muss weg von hier. Nur eine Woche oder so. Ihr könnt mich über Handy oder Eule immer erreichen."

Verstehend nickten alle.

"Danke, Leute. Ich bin froh das ich euch habe...", meinte Harry lächelnd, bevor die sechs in lauter kleinen Wirbelstürmen verschwanden.

Seufzend verkleinerte Harry seinen Koffer und steckte ihn ein.

Dann teleportierte er mit _Feuer´_ zum Grimmault Platz.

Dort tauchte er in einer Stichflamme in Seidenschnabels altem Zimmer auf. Er wollte schließlich keine lästigen Fragen beantworten.

Schnell ging er zu Remus´ Zimmer, stellte aber fest, dass er nicht anwesend war.

Anscheinend war er für den Orden unterwegs, denn er konnte nirgends im Haus die Aura des Werwolfs orten.

Er nahm kurzerhand ein Pergament und einen Federkiel vom Schreibtisch und schrieb Remus einen Brief.

_Hi Remus,_

_du warst leider nicht da, deshalb schreibe ich dir diesen Brief._

_Ich danke dir für die Fotos._

_Wirklich._

_Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen hier nicht auftauchen, aber ich werde dir schreiben. Du kannst mich auch gerne anrufen, soweit du weißt wie das geht. Ansonsten kannst du ja Hermine fragen._

_Ich nehme ein paar Bücher aus der Bibliothek mit, das ist in Ordnung, oder? Ich bringe sie auf jedenfall zurück._

_Mir geht es gut und ich hoffe dir auch._

_Bye,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Meine Handynummer: 0170/6716965_

Dann ging er in die Black´sche Bibliothek und schrumpfte ein paar Bücher, die er mitnehmen wollte.

Anschließend betrat er Tonks Zimmer.

Sie warf sich sogleich um seinen Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch.

"Alles gute zum Geburtstag, mein Prinz!", meinte sie begeistert.

Harry lächelte sie warm an.

"Hi. Remus ist nicht da, habe ich recht?"

"Ja, er hat einen Auftrag von Dumbledore. Aber was machst du eigentlich hier, ich dachte du wolltest an deinem Geburtstag nicht vorbeischauen!"

"Ich habe meine Pläne kurzfristig ändern müssen...", erklärte Harry wage.

"Ist ja egal, Hauptsache du bist da...", Tonks fuhr sich grinsend mit der Zunge über die Lippen und verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren atemberaubenden Kuss.

Als sie sich lösten sagte Harry keuchend

"Ich schau mal, was die anderen machen, okay?"

"Sicher, Süßer!"

Grinsend verließ Harry das Zimmer der Aurorin.

Er hörte aus dem Salon die unverkennbaren Stimmen seiner Freunde.

Er klopfte und trat ein.

Sofort wurde er von Ginny und Hermine umarmt.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", riefen alle drei durcheinander.

Harry bedankte sich und schaute sich um.

Es war alles ziemlich sauber und am Boden, da wo Hermine gesessen hatte, lagen einige Bücher verstreut.

Er grinste amüsiert.

"Wir dachten du würdest heute gar nicht kommen!", sagte Ginny ein wenig verwundert, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Ich habe meine Pläne geändert. Allerdings habe ich auch nicht viel Zeit, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen!", erklärte Harry seinen gebannten Zuhörern.

"Was denn?", fragte Ron neugierig.

"Ich muss kurz zu Gringotts, was abholen. Dann wollte ich noch nach St. Mungos, Neville besuchen..."

Erstaunt sahen ihn die anderen an.

"Neville?"

"Er hat heute auch Geburtstag!"

"Echt? Wusste ich gar nicht!", sagte Ron ehrlich perplex.

Harry saß noch eine halbe Stunde bei seinen Freunden und verabschiedete sich dann. Er tauschte Srennia gegen Ressalan und ging dann in sein Ankunftszimmer und teleportierte von da in die Winkelgasse.

Er erschien einfach, als wäre er appariert, daher schöpfte keiner Verdacht.

Er holte aus einem Verlies der Blacks die Kisten voll kleingezauberter Bücher und Waffen. Außerdem nahm er alle Besitzurkunden und Wertpapiere an sich.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später zum Zimmer der Longbottoms schritt, hatte er trotz allem ein ziemlich bedrückendes Gefühl.

Er klopfte und trat dann ein.

Neville, seine Großmutter und seine Eltern sahen ihn an.

"Harry?", fragte Neville total erstaunt.

"Wer denn sonst? Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Neville!", sagte er dann lächelnd und beobachtete gespannt die Reaktion seines Schulfreundes.

Neville blickte ihn gerührt an und bedankte sich herzlich.

Auch seine Großmutter sah ihn warm an.

Nur Alice und Frank Longbottom schien das nicht sehr zu interessieren.

"Ich habe euch einen Vorschlag zu machen.", meinte Harry dann wieder ernst.

"Was denn?", fragten die beiden unisono.

"Neville, du hast ein großes magisches Potential und ich denke, man könnte deine Fähigkeiten effektiv fördern. Wenn du einverstanden bist, werde ich dich unterrichten.", schlug Harry vor.

Sowohl Neville als auch seine Großmutter sahen ihn perplex an.

"Großes Potential?", Nevilles Stimme zitterte.

Harry lächelte.

"Du kannst ein mächtiger Zauberer werden, wenn du nur willst, Neville."

"Du willst ihn unterrichten?", vernahm man die hohe Stimme von Nevilles Oma.

"Ja, mir wäre es eine Freude!"

"Aber ich habe doch gar keinen Zauberstab, und außerdem... ich kann niemals so gut werden wie du!"

"Das ist Quatsch, Neville! Du musst nur daran glauben und lernen."

Dann sah Harry fragend die alte Dame an, die ihn immer noch anstarrte.

"Nun, Mr. Potter, wir danken Ihnen für Ihr Angebot. Wäre es möglich etwas Zeit zum überlegen zu bekommen?"

"Natürlich, Mrs. Longbottom. Ich komme in einer Woche noch einmal, aber Neville? Kommst du kurz mit in die Winkelgasse, du bekommst noch dein Geschenk!"

Verwirrt nickte Neville und Harry zog ihn hinter sich aus dem Raum.

Er befahl Neville die Augen zu schließen und teleportierte dann mit dem Jungen in die Winkelgasse.

Als Neville die Augen öffnete standen sie direkt vor _Ollivanders_.

"Was-"

"Du bekommst jetzt einen Zauberstab!", kommandierte Harry und lotste Neville in den Laden.

Harry hatte Neville, nachdem dieser seinen Zauberstab bekommen hatte, zurück ins Hospital gebracht und befand sich jetzt vor einem großen Hotel in Los Angeles.

Dieses Hotel gehörte also ihm...

Er wurde zum Hotelmanager geführt, nachdem er seine Personalkarte vorgezeigt hatte.

Dieser war vor etlichen Jahren von seinem Vater angestellt worden und er war immer noch der Hotelmanager.

"Mr. Potter! Was für eine Ehre."

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry bewohnte eine große Suite mit Trasse, von der er das türkisfarbene Meer sah.

Er fühlte sich irgendwie befreit.

Hier kannte ihn keiner.

Es gab zwar auch hier eine Zauberereinkaufsstraße, aber hatte nicht vor die zu besuchen.

Da es schon ziemlich spät war, verließ Harry das Hotel und stürzte sich ins amerikanische Nachtleben...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° 20.00 Uhr - Godric´s Hollow °_

Alle saßen beim Essen.

Es war noch immer ungewöhnlich still.

Sowohl Harry als auch Draco waren nicht zum Abendessen aufgetaucht.

"Wo ist eigentlich Harry?", fragte dann auch Helen.

"Hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht.", antwortete Tess trocken.

Toby musste kichern als er die verwirrten Gesichter der drei Slytherins sah.

"Und wo ist Malfoy?", wollte Michael wissen.

Alle zuckten die Schultern, keinen von Harrys Freunden interessierte das wirklich.

"Und was ist jetzt mit Harry?", fragte Pansy nachdrücklich.

"Er ist für ein paar Tage weg. Wir wissen nicht wohin, aber wir können ihn immer erreichen.", erklärte Dustin gelangweilt, aber sachlich.

Er ignorierte die perplexen Gesichter der Slytherins und schlich mit betrübtem Gesicht aus der Küche.

"Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Verena ehrlich erstaunt.

Alle zuckten die Schultern.

Im ersten Stock lag Draco betrübt in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an.

Er war richtig deprimiert.

Harry wollte nichts mit ihm zu haben.

Er fühlte sich schlecht bei diesem Gedanken, aber am meisten machte ihm die Tatsache zu schaffen, dass er selbst daran Schuld war.

Er war es schließlich gewesen, der Harry Tag und Nacht beleidigt und in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er die funkelnden Augen des Gryffindors vor sich sah. Wie sie Verena und die anderen warm anblitzten, wenn sie ihn umarmten.

Dann die kalten, distanzierten Augen... _"...nicht mehr!"_

Nur mit seiner Hilfe konnte er rechnen, mit mehr nicht...

Sein Inneres verkrampfte sich und er verzog gequält das Gesicht.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Es waren erst zwei Tage seit seiner Ankunft in Kalifornien vergangen und Harry zierte bereits eine gesunde Sonnenbräune.

Er hatte schließlich die letzten beiden Tage am Strand verbracht, wo er zwar trotzdem gelernt hatte, aber nur theoretisch. Das praktische übte er dann Abends in seinem Koffer.

Harry lag gerade auf seinem Badetuch in der Sonne und las in _Der Todesfluch und sein Werdegang _aus der Blackbücherei. Für die Muggel sah es aus, als würde er _Der Herr der Ringe _lesen. Er hatte dieses Buch natürlich auch gelesen, denn was wäre wenn jemand ihn etwas dazu fragte?

Er blinzelte, als ein Schatten auf seinem Buch erschien.

"Cooles Tattoo.", meinte eine Stimme über ihm.

Harry bewegte sich nicht und antwortete gelassen

"Find´ ich auch..."

Ein blonder Junge, etwa in seinem Alter, ließ sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen.

Er sah gut aus.

Ein paar der blonden Strähnen hingen ihm keck in die Augen, die dunkelblau waren und vergnügt funkelten. Er hatte einen athletischen Körper, auch wenn seine Muskeln nicht so sehr ausgebildet waren wie Harrys.

"Ich bin Marc, und du?", fragte der Junge.

"Harry.", antwortete er amüsiert.

Er sah dem Jungen in die Augen und konnte erkennen, dass dieser über seine Augenfarbe staunte.

"Ein solches grün habe ich noch nie gesehen...", meinte Marc dann auch bestätigend.

Harry lächelte, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu.

Er spürte die Blicke des Jungen, ließ sich aber nicht weiter stören.

"Bist du hier im Urlaub?"

"Ja, und du?", fragte Harry aus dem Text gerissen.

"Ich auch. Ich komme aus Glasgow, Schottland. Und du?"

"London."

Sie mussten beide grinsen.

"Ich bin mit meinen Eltern hier, echt nervig, aber ich kann wenigstens tun was ich will...", erklärte Marc, der seine Schüchternheit anscheinend abgelegt hatte.

"Ich bin alleine hier..."

Marcs Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

"Du bist schon volljährig?", fragte er erstaunt.

"Nein, ich habe nur genügend Geld, um in den Urlaub zu fahren...", sagte Harry breit grinsend.

"Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?", fragte Marc wieder ziemlich unsicher.

"Nichts bestimmtes..."

"Hast du Lust mit mir ins Kino zu gehen? Heute kommen alle drei _Herr der Ringe_-Filme nacheinander..."

Harry grinste und hielt ihm den Titel seines Buches unter die Nase.

_Der Herr der Ringe - Die Rückkehr des Königs_

Marc grinste ebenfalls.

"Ist das ein _Ja´_ ?", fragte er noch mal zur Sicherheit.

Harry nickte zustimmend.

Sie verabredeten sich für den Abend und dann spazierte Marc wieder davon.

Harry musste schmunzeln.

Irgendwie fand er diese Schüchternheit süß.

So als wäre nichts gewesen las er unbekümmert weiter, während ein paar hundert Meter weiter ein gewisser Marc den Abend nicht abwarten konnte und sich selber über seinen Mut wunderte, den er aufgebracht hatte um diesen atemberaubenden Jungen um ein Date zu bitten.

Marc stand wartend vor dem Kino, an dem er mit Harry verabredet war und hielt nervös Ausschau nach diesem.

Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein hellblaues Hemd, dessen obere Knöpfe geöffnet waren.

Da schlenderte Harry auf ihn zu.

Er sah wirklich wundervoll aus.

Er hatte eine schwarze Jeans und ein smaragdgrünes, enganliegendes Shirt an, wodurch man deutlich seine Muskeln sehen konnte.

Marcs Herz schlug schneller als er Harry lächeln sah.

Sie kauften ihre Karten und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, die in der letzten Reihe von oben waren. Sie hatten wirklich sehr gute Plätze bekommen...

Den ersten der drei Filme war eher eine kleine Einführung, fand Harry.

Der zweite Film allerdings war um einiges Action-geladener.

Immer wieder fielen ihm die Parallelen auf, die der Film und Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft aufwiesen. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein, dass am Ende des dritten Filmes alles relativ gut ausging.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als sie das Kino mit den anderen Zuschauern verließen. Harry und Marc machten sich noch auf in eine nahe Kneipe.

Es war schon etwa 4.00 Uhr in der Früh als sie mit viel Alkohol intus in Richtung Strandhotels waren.

Marc hatte einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen und fragte jetzt frech

"Kann ich noch mit zu dir?"

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

"Du weißt, dass wir uns nach den Ferien nicht mehr wieder sehen, oder?"

"Ich weiß.", bestätigte Marc und so nahm Harry ihn mit zu sich.

Kaum hatte er seine Suite von innen verschlossen, wurde er stürmisch von Marc geküsst.

Er küsste ebenso leidenschaftlich zurück und fuhr mit einer Hand unter Marcs Hemd. Er strich sanft über die weiche Haut.

Marc stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und darauf lotste Harry den Jungen zu seinem Bett.

Sie ließen sich darauf fallen ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Sie streiften ihre Schuhe ab und Harry machte sich daran die Knöpfe an Marcs Hemd zu öffnen.

Jeden freigelegten Zentimeter verwöhnte er mit kleinen Küssen. Marc stöhnte erregt und zog Harrys Mund wieder zu seinem. Marc erkundete jeden Millimeter seiner Mundhöhle, bis Harry seine Zunge zurückdrängte um selbst die Führung dieses Kusses zu übernehmen.

Harry löste den Kuss und zog Marc das Hemd ganz aus. Auch sich selbst befreite er von dem lästigen Stoff.

Dann fuhr er mit der Zunge über den Oberkörper des Blonden.

Seine Zunge hinterließ brennende Spuren auf der samtenen Haut Marcs.

Er umspielte neckend die Brustwarzen und biss sanft hinein.

Marc stöhnte laut Harrys Namen, was Harry antrieb weiter zu machen.

Er küsste sich den Weg hinunter zum Bauchnabel.

Vorsichtig tauchte er seine Zunge in die Höhlung und wurde mit einem weiteren erregenden Stöhnen belohnt.

Harrys Hände wanderten die Seiten des kleineren Jungen herunter und hielten am Hosenbund inne. Doch dann öffneten Harrys Finger flink den Reißverschluss.

Er zog ihm die Hose aus und strich neckisch über die verräterische Beule in Marcs Boxershorts. Stöhnend wand sich Marc vor ihm und Harry zog sich seine eigene Hose aus, wobei ihm Marc interessiert zusah.

Nur noch in Unterwäsche legte er sich zu Marc und küsste ihn erneut.

Seine Hände machten sich wieder auf Wanderschaft. Sanft strich er Marcs Wirbelsäule entlang. Die andere Hand zwickte sanft in die bereits verhärteten Brustwarzen des Blonden. Dann kamen seine beiden Hände am Bund von Marcs Boxern an und er sah dem Jungen fragend in die Augen. Dieser nickte ein wenig ängstlich.

"Keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht wehtun...", meinte Harry beruhigend und verwickelte Marcs Zunge in einen sanften Kuss während seine Hand Marc auch noch von dem letzten Kleidungsstück befreite.

Dessen pulsierende Erregung streckte sich ihm fordernd entgegen.

Langsam küsste sich Harry einen Weg über die Wangenknochen und über den Hals zum Ohr des Blonden.

"Bist du dir sicher?", nuschelte er Marc ins Ohr.

Sein Atem streichelte den Nacken Marcs.

Keuchend bejahte Marc Harrys Frage und drückte ihm seine Erektion entgegen.

Harry Zunge tänzelte über Marcs Schlüsselbein bis hin zu seinen Brustwarzen. Wieder verwöhnte er diese mit seiner massierenden Zunge und machte sich weiter auf den Weg. Sein Mund wanderte immer tiefer und er konnte das wachsende Verlangen in ihm kaum noch unterdrücken.

"Mach schon...", keuchte Marc und hielt ihm sein Becken entgegen.

Harry ließ sich erbarmen und ergriff das aufgerichtete Glied mit seiner rechten Hand.

Marc stöhnte kehlig.

Sanft streichelte Harrys Daumen an der Eichel entlang.

Dann senkte Harry seinen Mund auf die empfindliche Spitze von Marcs Erektion.

Er hauchte einen federleichten Kuss auf die Eichel und Marc bäumte sich auf und stöhnte immer wieder seinen Namen.

Seine Zunge glitt über den ganzen Schaft des Gliedes, bevor er die Hüfte des Jungen ergriff, damit dieser nicht in seinen Mund stoßen konnte.

Seine Lippen umschlossen nun das gesamte Glied des Blonden und dieser wand sich in Extase unter ihm.

Die Hände Marcs hatten sich fest in Harrys Haare gekrallt und er stöhnte nur noch verlangend.

Plötzlich ließ Harry von Marc ab und zog sich seine Shorts aus.

Er legte sich auf Marc und seine Erregung drückte hart gegen die des Blonden.

Wieder sah er dem Jungen prüfend in die Augen doch dieser sagte mit zitternder Stimme

"Nimm´ mich, bitte..."

Harry lächelte und während er Marc mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ablenkte, drang er mit einem Finger in Marc ein. Dieser stöhnte, sowohl aus Lust als auch aus Schmerz.

Langsam bewegte Harry seinen Finger bis sich Marc daran gewöhnt hatte. Bald folgten ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger. Marc stöhnte sein kehliges Stöhnen, was Harry noch mehr berauschte.

"Bitte...", keuchte Marc und drängte sich gegen Harrys Finger.

Harry winkelte Marcs Beine an und legte sich auf ihn.

Sanft drang er in ihn ein.

Beide stöhnten verlangend.

Eine einsame Träne fand den Weg über Marcs Wange, die Harry liebevoll wegküsste.

Dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

Marc spreizte seine Beine noch etwas mehr und keuchte atemlos

"Bitte... ahhh, schneller...!"

Harry stieß schneller und fester zu und traf immer wieder Marcs Prostata, was diesen Sterne sehen ließ.

Immer wieder versenkte sich Harry bis zum Schaft in Marc. Diese Enge machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Dann spürte er wie sich alles um sein Glied zusammenzog und Marc mit einem heiseren "HARRY!" explosionsartig kam.

Noch einmal stieß Harry fest zu und kam ebenfalls mit einem kehligen Stöhnen.

Erschöpft brach er auf Marc zusammen.

Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und zog sich aus ihm zurück.

Marc kuschelte sich an seine Brust und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Als Harry am nächsten Tag um 10.30 Uhr die Augen aufschlug sah er direkt in die meerblauen von Marc. Er lächelte den Blonden an.

Dieser lächelte glücklich zurück und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Guten Morgen.", nuschelte Harry.

"Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Marc.

"Sicher. Willst du mitkommen, duschen?"

Eifrig nickte der Blonde und entlockte Harry so ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

Marc setzte sich auf und verzog sofort schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

Harry grinste ihn unschuldig an und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Gequält lächelte Marc zurück.

Sie standen auf und liefen, nackt wie sie waren, ins Badezimmer.

Marc stellte sich sofort unter die Dusche.

Harry umarmte ihn von hinten und nahm ihm das Duschgel aus der Hand.

In den darauf folgenden Minuten seiften sie sich gegenseitig ein, worauf sie wieder sehr erregt wurden.

Mutig ergriff Marc Harrys Erregung mit einer Hand und massierte sie sanft.

Stöhnend umarmte Harry den kleineren Jungen und küsste ihn verlangend. Wieder drang er mit einem Finger in Marc ein. Dieser stöhnte erneut und flüsterte erstickt "Los, nimm´ mich...".

Mit drei Fingern weitete Harry Marc vorsichtig und drehte ihn dann um, sodass er zur Wand stand.

Das warme Wasser prasselte unaufhörlich auf ihre erhitzten Körper herunter.

Harry ersetzte seine Finger durch seine pulsierende Erektion und synchron stöhnten sie auf. Bis zum Anschlag versenkte sich Harry in Marc.

Er verweilte kurz so bis Marc sich gegen ihn drängte.

Sanft fing er an sich zu bewegen.

"Bitte... Mach fester, ich will dich ganz spüren..."

Harry zog sich zurück um dann fest vorwärts zu stoßen. Er traf zielsicher Marcs Prostata. Dieser stöhnte in völliger Extase.

Immer härter und weiter drang er in Marc ein.

Er beschleunigte als er spürte wie Marcs Körper zu beben anfing.

Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen spritzte Marc gegen die Wand ab und nur Sekunden später ergoss sich Harry in Marc.

Erschöpft lehnten sie sich gegeneinander.

"Das... war unglaublich!", brachte Marc außer Atem hervor.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie an einem gedeckten Frühstückstisch und schlugen sich den Bauch voll.

"Was ist mit deinen Eltern, machen die sich keine Sorgen?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

"Nein, wir treffen uns immer erst am Strand.. Sag´ mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

"16, und du?"

"15."

Nicht sehr überrascht nickte Harry und widmete sich wieder seinem Teller.

"Wie lange bleibst du noch?", fragte Marc gespannt.

"4-5 Tage, und du?"

"Noch zwei Wochen...", sagte Marc betrübt.

"Hey, zwischen uns hätte es sowieso nichts Ernstes werden können..."

"Ich weiß, aber das heißt ja nicht, das wir die letzten Tage nicht genießen können, oder, fragte Marc hoffnungsvoll.

Harry grinste.

"Wenn du willst, warum nicht?"

Marc strahlte und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Zärtlich umschmeichelten sich ihre Zungen...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Die nächsten fünf Tage vergingen schnell.

Nachts blieb Marc bei Harry und sie kamen erst immer ziemlich spät zum schlafen.

Morgens ging ihr Liebesspiel weiter. Mittags bis Nachmittags konnte man sie am Strand finden und nach einigen Discobesuchen landeten sie wieder im Bett, wo sie sich mehr als einmal liebten.

Am Morgen des letzten Tages erwachte Harry und blickte wieder einmal direkt in das Gesicht des Blonden. Heute jedoch sah dieser ihn traurig an und meinte

"Schade, dass du heute fährst...".

Beruhigend küsste Harry ihn auf den Mund.

"Diese Sache war doch niemals für was Festes geplant, oder?"

"Nein, du hast recht, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht vermissen werde."

"Irgendwann kann ich dich ja mal besuchen, aber es kann keine ernste Beziehung werden, verstehst du?"

Jetzt lächelte Marc wieder.

"Solange ich nicht auf den Sex verzichten muss, ist mir alles recht..."

Beide musste lachen und stürzten sich wieder aufeinander...

Nachdem gemeinsamen Duschen´ saßen sie mal wieder beim Frühstück, als Harrys Handy klingelte.

Fieberhaft suchten sie die Zimmer ab, bis Harry das Gerät schließlich unter einem Haufen Klamotten fand.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig nahm er ab

"Ja?"

Marc hörte dem einseitigen Gespräch gespannt zu.

"Oh, hi, Tess!"

"Heute noch."

"Gut und euch?"

"Ok, dann bis heute Abend!.. Ach ja, ich bringe vielleicht noch einen Gast mit..."

"Verrate ich dir nicht... Ciao!"

Harry legte auf und seufzte gespielt genervt.

"Wer war das?", fragte Marc neugierig.

"Eine Freundin. Sie wollte wissen wann ich wieder zurückkomme..."

Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eine Freundin oder deine Freundin?"

"Meinst du wirklich ich würde meine Freundin so kaltblütig betrügen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Marc schnell.

"Na dann komm her..."

Dann machte sich Harry ans Packen, während Marc für eine Stunde verschwand um seine Eltern zu beruhigen.

"Harry?", fragte Marc beim Abschied.

"Ja?"

"Vergiss´ mich nicht, ja?"

"Bestimmt nicht! Vergiss´ du mich nicht!"

"Niemals! Niemals...", flüsterte Marc.

Sie tauschten noch Adressen und Handynummern, dann küssten sie sich zum letzten Mal und Harry ging davon.

Traurig sah Marc ihm hinterher.

Er hatte ihn sehr lieb gewonnen in den letzten Tagen.

Er wusste nicht ob es Liebe war, aber er würde ihn schmerzlich vermissen...

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Okay...

Hier war das fünfte Chappi.

Ich weiß, es war schon anders als die vorherigen Pitels, aber ich habe euch ja von anfang an gewarnt.

Ihr habt auch sicherlich bemerkt, dass die Herr der Ringe-Filme 1996 noch nicht existiert haben, aber da habe ich mich nicht an die Zeit halten können.

Es kann sein das noch öfters etwas auftaucht, das zu modern für 1996 ist und ich bitte euch mir das zu verzeihen...

Weiterhin würde ich mich sehr über viele Reviews freuen!

Also, drückt doch mal auf diesen niedlichen GO-button und hinterlasst mir eure Meinung.

Bye

Lord Slash


	6. Chapter 6

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 6?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

Reviewantworten:

sycronn:

Danke für das Lob, ich bin ganz rot geworden!

Sorry, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat!

HDL

Minnilein:

Ja, der tollpatschige Wolf.. Ich habe an meinem Hund Beispiel genommen. Als Welpe musste ich ihm immer aufs Bett helfen und als er allein wieder runterwollte, ist er fiepend auf die Nase geflogen! lol

Und das Pferd.. das war auch eine Erinnerung!

Allerdings war es in meiner Erinnerung ein Fohlen.. mit diesen langen Beinen! Ich könnte echt an einem Lachanfall sterben!

Marc werdet ihr schon noch näher kennen lernen, ich versprechs!

Ja, Drachen mag ich auch, aber die passen nicht in mein Gesamtbild der Story. Allerdings schreibe ich zurzeit noch an vier anderen Storys und in drei von diesen kommen hundertpro Drachen vor! Die kommen auch bald! HDGDL

Cho:

Danke für dein kommi, wirklich! Ich weiß das zu schätzen!

Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher ob es Draco/Harry wird, aber zu 70 schon!

Aber es wäre echt schön, wenn du trotzdem weiterließt.. und mal abgesehen davon, es würde eh noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis Draco und Harry zudammenkämen! Es gibt ja schließlich immer noch Marc! HDL

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry teleportierte direkt ins St. Mungos.

Er betrat nach einem "Herein!" das Krankenzimmer und begrüßte Neville und seine Großmutter.

"Nun, habt ihr euch entschieden?", fragte Harry erwartungsvoll.

"Es ist Ihnen wirklich ernst, Mr. Potter?"

"Natürlich, Mrs. Longbottom!"

"Nun, dann habe ich nichts dagegen.", sagte die alte Frau lächelnd.

Neville sah ihn glücklich an und bedankte sich immer wieder.

"Gut, dann wirst du mit zu mir kommen. Allerdings habe ich noch einige andere Gäste. Sechs meiner Freunde und leider ein paar Slytherins...", sagte Harry mit düsterer Miene.

Neville riss die Augen auf

"Warum das denn?"

"Es sind welche, die sich geweigert haben sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Sie baten mich um Hilfe und ich konnte schlecht ablehnen. Es sind Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson und McDahon."

"Malfoy?"

"Tja, sieht so aus... Nun, hast du alle Sachen bei dir, die du brauchst?"

Neville nickte zögernd.

Er hatte einen Koffer und seinen Zauberstab dabei, das würde als erstes reichen.

Harry nahm Nevilles Arm und teleportierte mit ihm in die Winkelgasse, in der er Neville mit neuen Roben und Umhängen ausstattete.

Außerdem besorgte er ihm alle seine Schulbücher.

Immer wenn Neville protestieren wollte, unterbrach ihn Harry geschickt und so hatten sie zwei Stunden später alles zusammen.

Harry hatte die Tüten Kleinzaubern lassen, da er schlecht vor all den Leuten stablos zaubern konnte.

Dann teleportierte er sich und Neville nach Godric´s Hollow.

"Wir sind im Haus meiner Eltern. Keiner außer denen, die hier wohnen, weiß das ich hier bin. Nicht einmal Ron, Hermine oder Dumbledore. Bitte sag oder schreib es keinem. Nun, ich zeige dir erst mal dein Zimmer."

Er zeigte ihm eine der Gästesuiten.

Neville war begeistert.

Nachdem sie zusammen alles verstaut hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

"Also, Michael, Toby, Dustin, Tess, Lorelei und Verena sind echt nett, die Slytherins kennst du ja...! Meine Tante und ein Freund von mir sind auch hier. Komm´ schon!", meinte er auffordernd, als Neville vor der Tür, aus der viele Stimmen drangen, zögernd stehen blieb.

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat, gefolgt von Neville, ein.

Alle starrten sie an, was Neville sichtlich unangenehm war.

Dann wurde Harry von den Mädchen mit Küssen begrüßt. Michael sah ihn bedeutsam an und Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Die vier Slytherins starrten immer wieder von ihm zu Neville.

"Longbottom?", fragte Malfoy schwach.

Er war nicht in der Lage abwertend zu sprechen.

Harry hatte ihm buchstäblich den Atem geraubt.

Er sah, wenn das überhaupt noch ging, noch besser aus als vor einer Woche.

Er hatte sonnengebräunte Haut und seine grünen Augen funkelten seine Freunde liebevoll an.

Auch Blaise betrachtete Harry bewundernd.

Pansy und Helen hatte es jedoch die Sprache verschlagen und so konnte Draco keiner die Frage beantworten.

Harry stellte seinen Freunden Neville vor und er wurde sogleich nett aufgenommen.

Petunia umarmte ihren Neffen und auch Chen klopfte ihm begrüßend auf die Schulter.

Seufzend setzte sich Harry neben Dustin auf einen großen Sessel.

"Wie geht's?", fragte er eben diesen.

"Besser, jetzt wo du wieder da bist!", strahlte Dustin ihn an.

Harry schmunzelte und stellte sich den Fragen von Lorelei.

"Wo warst du? Und warum hast du Neville mitgebracht?", fragte sie gespannt.

"Ich war ein bisschen unterwegs und habe Nev aufgegabelt um ihm zu helfen..."

Toby runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber wie so oft nichts mehr dazu.

Dann klingelte Harrys Handy und es wurde still, damit Harry telefonieren konnte.

"Ja?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Okay..."

"Aha, der Schulleiter persönlich gibt sich die Ehre!", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Neville und die Slytherins sogen überrascht die Luft ein.

"Für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich?"

"Tom wird mich genauso wenig finden wie Sie."

"Im Moment scheiß´ ich auf die Prophezeiung."

"Selbst wenn ich wollte, würde ich sie nicht finden, dass müssen selbst Sie einsehen!"

"Ich will aber nicht eintreten..."

"Ich bekomme meine Informationen auch ohne im Orden zu sein."

"Können sie meinetwegen tun, ich jedenfalls nicht!"

"Oh, Sie haben's eingesehen! Das ist ja eine Premiere."

"Schon wieder? Nein, eher immer noch... Aber Sie haben es sich ja schließlich selber eingebrockt, da kann ich Ihnen nun wirklich nicht helfen...

"Ich weiß selber, dass ich nicht ganz unschuldig bin. Snape ist es genauso wenig und Sie erst recht nicht!"

"Brauch´ ich nicht mehr!"

"Nein, aber ich kann sie steuern... Ich kann es abstellen und das war alles was ich wollte."

"Nein."

"Okay! ... Hi Prinzessin!"

Harry grinste vor sich hin und hörte anscheinend dem Redefluss der Person am anderem Ende der Leitung zu.

"Ja, ja!"

"Von mir aus!"

"Ciao!"

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen legte er auf.

Erschöpft ließ er sich zurücksinken.

Fragend sahen ihn die anderen an.

"Kein anderer würde so mit dem Schulleiter reden!", lachte Blaise plötzlich los.

Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen.

"Das war wirklich Dumbledore?", wollte Helen ehrfürchtig wissen.

"Erst Remus, dann Dumbledore und zuletzt Tonks..."

"Aber die Prophezeiung ist doch zerstört worden, ich war doch selbst dabei...", stammelte Neville.

"Es war nur die Aufzeichnung, die zerbrochen ist. Es war Dumbledore selbst, der sie damals hörte, also erfuhr ich, nachdem ich aus dem Ministerium zurückkam, den ganzen Inhalt... Zu spät...", sagte Harry bitter und schien einzig Neville wahrzunehmen, der ihn mit geweiteten Augen ansah.

"Aber, ... der Inhalt?", fragte Neville ängstlich.

"Ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt! Nur Dumbledore, meine Eltern und deine Eltern wussten damals den ganzen Inhalt. Und jetzt sind es nur noch Dumbledore und ich. Der Orden und Tom wissen von ihr, kennen aber nicht den kompletten Inhalt. Ist auch besser so...", erklärte Harry ruhig.

"Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine hast du es erzählt?", Neville war sehr irritiert.

"Neville, Ron und Hermine wissen weniger von mir als beispielsweise Dustin!", fuhr er auf.

Sowohl Neville als auch die vier Slytherins sahen ihn geschockt an.

"Was ist?", er war sichtlich aufgebracht.

"Wer ist eigentlich dieser Tom, von dem du dauernd redest?", fragte Tess zaghaft.

"Tom? Tom Riddle alias Voldemort...", sagte Harry gleichgültig.

Die Slytherins rissen entsetzt die Augen auf.

"Was habt ihr gedacht? Voldemort wurde nicht als die Bestie geboren, die er jetzt ist... Er hatte einen Muggel zum Vater, der Riddle hieß."

"Ein Halbblut?", krächzte Malfoy.

Angeekelt musterte Harry den Malfoyspross.

"Ja, er ist ein Halbblut, genau wie ich..."

"Warum wussten meine Eltern von der gesamten Prophezeiung?", fragte Neville mit zitternder Stimme.

"Ich werde es dir irgendwann einmal erzählen...", erklärte Harry mit krächzender Stimme.

"Und wer ist die Prinzessin?", fragte Chen schelmisch um die gespannte Stimmung zu lockern.

"Ach das, das ist eine kleine Farce zwischen mir und einer Freundin...", sagte Harry und musste unwillkürlich wieder grinsen.

Darauf unterhielten sie sich ein wenig über die letzten Tage, obwohl Harry kein Wort darüber verlor, wo er gewesen und was er getrieben hatte.

Draco betrachtete gedankenverloren den Schwarzhaarigen.

Er träumte von einem anderen Leben, einem Leben indem er glücklich war, glücklich mit Harry...

Nach dem Essen hatte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Stall gemacht, mit Neville würde er sich später noch unterhalten.

Er sattelte gerade Myst, als Helen hereinkam und sich vor die Box stellte.

Verlegen sah sie zu Boden.

"Ich wollte mich noch einmal bedanken, dass du uns geholfen hast, obwohl du genug Gründe gehabt hättest uns auszuliefern...", stammelte sie leise.

Harry sah sie an.

Die grünen Augen funkelten sie warm an.

Ihr Herz hüpfte vor Freude.

"Es waren nur Malfoy und Parkinson, die mir das Leben nicht gerade einfacher gemacht haben. Du und Blaise habt mir nie etwas getan.", erklärte er aufmunternd.

Dankbar lächelte Helen schüchtern.

Harry zäumte Myst mit geübten Handgriffen auf und öffnete die Tür.

"Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Helen zögernd und ein wenig ängstlich.

"Wenn du willst."

In Rekordgeschwindigkeit machte sie sich ein Pferd fertig und führte es zusammen mit Harry hinaus.

Sie stiegen auf und ritten zum See, denn es war schon zu dunkel um in den Wald zu reiten.

Der Mond spiegelte sich im ruhigen Wasser, als Harry und Helen ihre Pferde in einen schnellen Galopp trieben.

Lachend hielten sie 500 Meter weiter wieder an und drehten um.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Wenn du irgendwann mal reden willst, oder Hilfe brauchst, kannst du zu mir kommen...", sagte Helen vorsichtig.

"Danke, Helen."

Erleichtert redete Helen weiter

"Du solltest wissen, das Pansy es sehr Leid tut dich immer so schlecht behandelt zu haben. Sie leidet sehr darunter, dass du uns so ignorierst...".

"Ich wollte euch eine Chance geben, aber-", hier wurde er von Helen unterbrochen

"- aber die Bemerkung von Draco hat dich deine Meinung ändern lassen?"

Harry nickte nur.

"Aber es war Dray, der es gesagt hat, nicht wir!"

"Du hast recht, tut mir Leid. Wenn du willst versuche ich es noch einmal mit Blaise und Parkinson, aber Malfoy kann mir gestohlen bleiben..."

Überrascht und dankbar sah Helen ihn an.

Vorm Stall angekommen saßen sie ab und versorgten die Tiere.

Zusammen schlenderten sie zum Haus zurück.

Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen und Helen sah ihm zaghaft in die bezaubernden Augen.

Wieder machte ihr Herz einen Sprung und schnell umarmte sie ihn, bevor ihr Mut wieder auf und davon war.

Überrascht erwiderte Harry die Umarmung.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

"Danke.", hauchte Helen mit erstickter Stimme.

Beruhigend strich Harry ihr eine hellbraune Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Schon okay. Wir sehen uns morgen...", er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand lautlos im Haus und ließ eine verwirrte, aber glückliche Helen zurück.

Zaghaft klopfte Neville an die Zimmertüre von Harry.

Nach einem freundlichen "Herein!" trat er zögernd ein und bestaunte das wundervolle Wohnzimmer, das in goldenen und roten Tönen gehalten war.

Harry lächelte ihn an und bedeutete ihm sich zu ihm zu setzten.

Darauf ließ sich Neville auch auf den zweiten Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, aber das legte sich, als Harry ihn ansprach.

"Fühl´ dich hier wie zuhause... Also, wir werden viel lernen müssen, das weißt du hoffentlich?"

Bestätigend nickte Neville.

"Nun, ich weiß, was du alles erreichen kannst, du musst dich nur darauf konzentrieren!...

Harry hatte mit Neville noch einiges besprochen.

Er würde mit Neville lernen und üben.

Harry hatte Neville außerdem die Erlaubnis gegeben den Koffer zu benutzen.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Am nächsten Morgen kam Harry müde zum Frühstück und begrüßte freundlich seine Freunde und schenkte Helen ein Lächeln. Die anderen nahmen das erstaunt zur Kenntnis, wussten aber, dass sie es bald erfahren würden.

Die anderen Slytherins ignorierte er wie immer und setzte sich zu Chen.

Neville war noch nicht da, aber Harry nahm an, dass er vom gestrigen Training noch zu geschafft war und nun ausschlief.

Helen hatte misstrauisch beobachtet, dass Harry Pansy und Blaise immer noch ignorierte, aber wahrscheinlich war er dazu noch nicht bereit...

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Neville hereingestolpert.

Er sah ziemlich verschlafen aus und schenkte Harry einen verdrießlichen Blick.

"Das war eine nicht sehr nette Art mich zu wecken, Harry! Aber von dir ist man ja nichts anderes gewohnt...", meinte er dann zu Harry, der grinsen musste.

"Was hat er denn getan? Er war doch die ganze Zeit bei uns!", fragte Helen total perplex.

Auch die anderen sahen die beiden interessiert an.

"Er hat mir einen Wasserfall über dem Kopf entstehen lassen.", erklärte Neville und zog eine beleidigte Schnute.

Harry lachte laut los uns die anderen fielen bald mit ein, auch Neville.

"Sagt mal, muss jemand von euch in die Winkelgasse? Ich könnte euch mitnehmen?", fragte Harry dann.

"Ich!", rief Petunia laut.

Misstrauisch sah Harry sie an, stimmte dann aber zu.

"Noch jemand?"

"Können wir nicht auch mal mit?", wollte Tess wissen.

Harry legte überlegend den Kopf schief und zwinkerte dann Helen zu.

Helen nickte begeistert.

"Okay, aber ihr bleibt bei mir und Helen, einverstanden?"

Begeistert umarmten Tess, Lorelei und Verena Harry.

Michael, Toby und Dustin sahen immer noch etwas skeptisch aus.

"Ihr müsst ja nicht mitkommen...", sagte Harry.

Die drei stimmten erleichtert zu.

Die drei Slytherins starrten Helen noch immer entgeistert an.

"Und ihr? Kommt ihr auch mit?", fragte Verena enthusiastisch die Slytherins.

"Also, ich würde schon gerne mitkommen...", sagte Pansy schüchtern.

"Ich auch!", antwortete Blaise.

Draco sagte nichts und so stand Harry auf und meinte

"Okay, wir treffen uns dann in 20 Minuten beim Kamin!", damit verschwand er aus der Küche und Chen folgte ihm sogleich.

"Kann ich auch mitkommen, Harry?", fragte der Japaner.

"Sicher."

"Super. Sag´ mal, was ist denn mit Helen und dir passiert?", fragte er dann neugierig.

"Wir haben uns vertragen...", erklärte Harry wage.

20 Minuten später standen Tess, Lorelei, Verena, Helen, Pansy, Blaise, Petunia und Chen vor dem großen Kamin in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf Harry.

Der materialisierte sich gerade hinter der Gruppe aus der Luft.

"Alle fertig?", fragte er.

Erschrocken drehten sich alle um.

"J..ja.", antwortete Pansy.

"Nun gut. Alle die mit Flohpulver reisen können, flohen jetzt zum Tropfenden Kessel. Die anderen bleiben erst mal hier."

Die drei Slytherins flohten zum Tropfenden Kessel, während die anderen Harry neugierig ansahen.

"Also, in der Winkelgasse ist immer verdammt viel los, und dort sind fast nur Zauberer. Ihr braucht vor nichts zu erschrecken oder Angst zu haben. Wenn ihr was wissen wollt fragt mich oder die Slytherins...", erklärte Harry seinen Freunden.

Alle nickten verstehend.

Darauf teleportierte Harry sie alle in den Tropfenden Kessel.

"Huch!", rief Helen erschrocken aus, als die sechs plötzlich vor ihnen standen.

Harry zog sich seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und meinte

"Los, gehen wir..."

Harry führte sie in den Hinterhof und dann in die Winkelgasse.

Die vier Freunde von Harry sahen sich begeistert um, während Petunia das alles schon ziemlich gelassen nahm.

Sie schlenderten zusammen durch die enge Gasse, bis Harry plötzlich stehenblieb.

"Verdammt, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt...", meinte er, als er Tonks, Remus und Kingsley in der Nähe stehen sah.

Von Srennia hatte er erfahren, dass ein paar Leute vom Orden hier täglich Wache schoben.

Remus hatte ihn jedoch schon entdeckt, da er mit seinen Werwolfssinnen viel besser riechen konnte und lief auf ihn zu.

Geschlagen nahm Harry die Kapuze ab und ließ sich umarmen.

"Was um Himmelswillen hast du mit Dumbledore angestellt?", fragte der letzte Marauder ohne Begrüßung.

Harry kam aber gar nicht zum antworten, da Tonks ihn nun ebenso stürmisch umarmte wie Sekunden zuvor Remus.

"Weißt du, vielleicht hätte ich dich nicht vom Diener zum Prinz befördern sollen. Jetzt kann ich dich gar nicht mehr herbestellen...", sagte sie dann gespielt ernst und musste anschließend lachen.

Harrys Freunde mussten gleichzeitig grinsen wie Remus in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Harry sagte gespielt beleidigt

"Aber Prinzessin, ich kann auch kündigen..."

Jetzt lachten einschließlich alle, bis Kingsley geschäftig sagte

"Weißt du eigentlich, dass jeder vom Orden den Auftrag hat, dich zum Hauptquartier zu bringen, wenn er dich sieht?"

"Ist das so?", stellte Harry eine Gegenfrage.

Aber Kingsley kam gar nicht zum antworten, da Petunia vortrat.

"Ihr könnt ihn gar nicht mitnehmen.", sagte sie bestimmt.

"Oh doch, das können wir.", meinte Kingsley überzeugt.

"Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich durchaus wehren kann, könnt ihr mich nicht ohne Erlaubnis meiner Tante wegbringen. Dumbledore hat kein Recht dazu und das habe ich ihm schon mehrmals gesagt.", erklärte Harry ruhig.

Nachdenklich nickte Remus und Tonks sagte

"Harry hat Recht, Kingsley."

Zerknirscht stimmte auch Kingsley zu.

"Wann kommst du denn endlich wieder mal vorbei? Ich glaube Ron kann sich alleine nicht mehr lange gegen Hermine und Ginny verteidigen. Und Molly bekommt einen Kollaps, wenn du sie nicht bald beruhigst... Und-"

"Das reicht, Prinzessin. Ich rede später mal mit Fred und George, dann kommen wir zusammen. Verpasst Molly doch mal einen Schocker, dann kann sie nicht mehr viel machen... Und hat Ron nicht Unterstützung von Charlie und Bill?"

Tonks sah ihn grinsend an.

"Das mit dem Schocker ist eine gute Idee... Aber warte mal,... Wer kocht denn dann für den Orden?", meinte sie wirklich nachdenklich.

"Fragt doch Mundungus!", sagte Harry gespielt ernst.

Remus und Kingsley bekamen einen Lachkrampf und Tonks tat so, als würde sie tatsächlich darüber nachdenken "Das is´ eine Idee! Jeden Abend eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zum Essen... Darüber könnte man doch glatt nachdenken..."

Dann lachte sie mit Kingsley, Remus und Harry mit.

Harrys Freunde und die Slytherins beobachteten das ein wenig verwirrt.

Keiner hatte so richtig der Unterhaltung folgen können.

Plötzlich fuhr Harrys Hand zu seiner Narbe und schlagartig wich sein Lachen einem entsetzten Stöhnen.

"Verdammt, Todesser kommen!", rief er und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden, während Kingsley apparierte um den Orden und die Auroren zu verständigen.

Die Slytherins und Petunia hatten panisch die Augen aufgerissen.

"Passt auf, ich teleportiere euch jetzt zurück..."

Weiter hinten konnte man erste Schreie und Kampfgeräusche hören.

"Remus, Voldemort ist nicht dabei. Etwa 50 Stück...", hörten Harrys Freunde noch Harrys Stimme, bevor sie zusammen mit den Slytherins, Petunia und Chen verschwanden.

In der Eingangshalle von Godric´s Hollow kamen sie wieder an.

Entsetzt ließ sich Helen auf den Boden fallen.

Petunia war wie erstarrt und Blaise und Pansy bemühten sich das Geschehene zu realisieren.

"Harry ist dort geblieben...", stellte Chen plötzlich fest und riss Petunia so aus ihrer Apathie.

"Nein!", entsetzt wirbelte sie herum, aber Harry war tatsächlich nicht mit ihnen gekommen...

Harry stand immer noch an der selben Stelle wie vorhin.

Remus und Tonks versuchten ihn zu überzeugen wieder zu verschwinden.

Aber Harry ignorierte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Todessern.

Er schaltete mehrere gleich mit Schockern aus seinen Augen aus und stürzte sich dann in ein Duell mit einem großen Todesser.

Ein kleiner Fluchabtausch folgte bevor der Todesser leblos zu Boden sank.

Remus und Tonks hatten das geschockt beobachtet und stürzten sich jetzt selbst in den Kampf.

Harry hatte inzwischen über 15 Todesser ausgeschaltet und sah in diesem Augenblick eine Todesserin, die eine junge Hexe mit dem Crucio quälte.

Wutentbrannt stellte er sich in die Schusslinie und erkannte geschockt, dass er Bellatrix Lestrange gegenüber stand.

Wut, Zorn und Trauer überkamen ihn wie Flutwellen und ein nicht zu enden wollendes Duell entstand.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder, die den Rest der Todesser überwältigten. Dann kamen sie alle näher um das Duell der beiden mitanzusehen.

Als sie Harry erkannten, wollten einige eingreifen, stellten aber bald fest, dass der Junge der Todesserin bei weitem gewachsen war.

Bellatrix bemerkte auch bald, dass es aussichtslos war und disapparierte mit einem höhnischen Lachen.

Harry spuckte auf die Stelle, an dem Bellatrix noch Sekunden vorher gestanden hatte und drehte sich zu der Menge um, die ihn bewundernd anstarrte.

Tonks lief ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn zitternd.

"Ich hatte solche Angst!"

"Ist schon gut. Ist doch nichts passiert...", sagte Harry sanft und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

Auch Remus kam herüber und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, doch Harry entging keinesfalls der schmerzvolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

"Sie hätte dich töten können...", flüsterte Remus erstickt.

"Nein, hätte sie nicht. Nur Tom selbst kann mich umbringen...", sagte Harry so leise, dass keiner außer Tonks und Remus es verstehen konnten.

"Das ist Quatsch, Harry..."

"Nein, aber ich werde mich doch nicht von Bellatrix umbringen lassen! Was denkt ihr von mir? Ich kann mich ganz gut wehren."

"Entschuldige. Du hast Recht, wir haben es ja selber gesehen..."

Harry gab Tonks einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verabschiedete sich auch von Remus, dann verschwand er, als ob er appariert wäre.

Blutverschmiert kam er in Godric´s Hollow an und wurde sofort von Petunia umarmt.

"Was ist passiert?"

Stirnrunzelnd sah er in die besorgten bis panischen Gesichter seiner Freunde und der Slytherins. Neville zitterte und Draco war ziemlich blass im Gesicht.

"Nichts Bestimmtes. Ist auch gar nicht so wichtig...", versuchte er zu entkommen.

"Ja, ja, und deshalb bist du auch von unten bis oben mit Blut voll!", sagte Chen sarkastisch.

"Ich hab´ mich mit Bellatrix duelliert.", erklärte er.

Neville sprang auf.

"Lestrange? Die deinen... deinen Paten...?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme.

Harry nickte verdrießlich.

"Und wie ist es ausgegangen?", fragte Pansy.

"Die verfluchte Schlampe ist geflüchtet!", presste er hervor "Ihr könnt morgen sowieso alles im Tagespropheten lesen...".

Darauf verließ er die Küche.

"Bella hat Black getötet?", fragte Draco in die Stille herein.

"Ja, und sie hat gelacht dabei...", erklärte Neville mit krächzender Stimme.

Blaises Augen weiteten sich.

"Du warst dabei?"

"Ja. Es war schrecklich! Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Luna waren alle schon ausgeschaltet. Harry hat sich einfach geweigert die Prophezeiung herzugeben bis Lestrange mich gefoltert hat. Er wollte Malfoy schon das elende Ding geben, als die Ordensmitglieder kamen...", weiter redete Neville nicht, er war sich nicht sicher ob Harry wollte, dass die anderen es erfuhren.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry hatte schnell geduscht und seine Wunden geheilt.

Danach hatte er sich wieder in seine Studien vertieft.

Gegen Abend stieg er in den Koffer und trainierte über fünf Stunde lang, während draußen nur wenige Sekunden vergingen.

Nachdem er erschöpft und verschwitzt aus dem Koffer trat, duschte er nochmals und überlegte dann ob er noch bei Tonks vorbeischauen sollte. Aber wenn Moody anwesend war, müsste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, damit sein magisches Auge ihn und Tonks nicht sehen konnte...

Außerdem war heute bestimmt eine Art Krisensitzung im Orden...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° 20.30 Uhr - Hauptquartier °_

Die Ordenssitzung war gerade beendet worden und Ressalan glitt ungesehen in das Ankunftszimmer von Harry.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny saßen mit Remus und Tonks im Salon und versuchten aus ihnen das Geschehene herauszupressen.

"Wir haben Harry in der Winkelgasse getroffen und ein bisschen gescherzt. Dann hielt er sich die Hand an die Narbe und meinte es würden Todesser kommen. Kingsley verständigte sofort den Orden und die Auroren. Harry drehte sich zu ein paar Jugendlichen hinter sich, die anscheinend seine Freunde waren, denn er erklärte ihnen kurz etwas und dann verschwanden sie, als wären sie appariert. Harry schaltete ziemlich schnell an die 15 Todesser aus und duellierte sich dann über eine halbe Stunde mit Lestrange, während die Auroren die anderen Todesser überwältigten. Irgendwann disapparierte Lestrange dann und Harry kam zu uns. Er hatte tatsächlich nur ein paar Schrammen...", erzählte Tonks schließlich überwältigt.

Geschockt starrten die Teenager sie an.

"Er hat sich mit Bellatrix duelliert und hat sich nichts getan?", fragte Hermine perplex.

"Nichts außer ein paar Schrammen...", bestätigte Remus selber verwirrt.

Sie hatten das alles schon Dumbledore haarklein erzählen müssen und trotzdem war er noch immer wie gelähmt.

"Und die Schrammen sind auch schon wieder weg...", ertönte hinter ihnen eine Stimme.

Sie alle wirbelten herum und sahen Harry, der in der Tür stand.

Hermine sprang auf und umarmte ihn.

Kurz darauf wurde sie von Ginny abgelöst.

"Hey, ich bekomme kaum noch Luft!", stieß er irgendwann aus.

Beschämt ließ Ginny ihn los.

Er setzte sich neben Tonks und Ron.

Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein weinrotes Hemd.

Tonks verschlang ihn mit Blicken und freute sich auf die Nacht.

"Harry, wie konntest du gegen Bellatrix bestehen?", fragte Ron bewundernd.

"Das hat mich Neville auch schon gefragt...", seufzte Harry.

"Neville? Wieso Neville?", das war Ginny.

"Er wohnt bei mir...", erklärte Harry wage.

Beleidigte Blicke trafen ihn.

"Warum Neville und nicht wir?", keifte Ginny auch sofort los.

"Weil ihr die Erlaubnis nicht bekommen würdet. Außerdem werdet ihr doch bald in den Orden aufgenommen, oder?", fragte er.

"Ja, wir haben eine Extra-Erlaubnis von Dumbledore bekommen. So dürfen wir in den Orden eintreten, obwohl wir noch nicht volljährig sind. Sogar Mum hat zugestimmt...", erklärte Ron stolz.

"Warum hast du eigentlich abgelehnt?", fragte Remus gespannt.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny rissen die Augen auf.

"Er hat abgelehnt? Harry, stimmt das?", quiekte Hermine.

"Ja, ich habe abgelehnt."

"Warum das?", fragte Ginny total entsetzt.

"Weil ich nicht für Dumbledore kämpfen werde und will!"

Entsetzt starrten ihn alle an.

"Du hast die Seiten gewechselt?", wollte Ron ängstlich wissen.

"So ein Quatsch, Ron. Warum hätte er denn dann gegen die Todesser gekämpft!", fragte Hermine aufgebracht, aber trotzdem logisch.

"Warum, Harry?", Remus war sichtlich erschüttert.

"Ich habe meine eigenen Konflikte mit Dumbledore. Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht und ich kann nicht mehr seine Ansichten teilen. Genauso wenig stimme ich Toms Idealen zu. Ich werde mein Schicksal erfüllen und entweder sterben oder Tom umbringen. Aber ich werde es nicht unter Dumbledores Befehl tun, das habe ich mir geschworen. Ich bin immer noch ein Mensch und kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Auch wenn Dumbledore in mir nur eine Waffe sieht, ich bin nicht mehr **seine** Waffe!", schloss Harry.

Die anderen starrten ihn geschockt an.

"Du bist nicht nur eine Waffe für Dumbledore...", sagte Remus schwach.

"Sag, was weißt du über die Prophezeiung?", fragte Harry leise.

"Nicht viel. Nur das du und Voldemort darin vorkommen. Niemand kennt den genauen Wortlaut..."

"Doch. Sowohl Dumbledore als auch ich kennen den gesamten Inhalt. Außerdem Alice und Frank Longbottom, aber die können damit nicht viel anfangen. Und irgendwann werde ich jemanden den Inhalt weitergeben. Die Prophezeiung ist der Grund, warum ich nur eine Waffe bin.", erklärte Harry.

"Das kann ich nicht glauben.", fing Tonks an.

"Dann tu´ es halt nicht. Ich weiß was ich weiß. Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass ihr in den Orden eintretet, aber ich werde euch auf diesem Weg nicht begleiten...", wandte sich Harry an seine Freunde.

Hermine nickte nachdenklich.

"Es ist deine Entscheidung, Harry. Ich werde nicht versuchen dich zu überzeugen.", sagte sie dann langsam und ernst.

"Danke, Hermine.", sagte Harry ehrlich.

"Ja, du wirst schon wissen was du tust, Kumpel!", stimmte Ron zu.

Harry nickte ihm dankbar zu

Auch Ginny bestätigte Hermines Erklärung.

Remus hatte sowieso nichts dagegen und Tonks hatte nur noch die folgende Nacht im Kopf.

"Nun, dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt. Ihr kennt ja jetzt meine Handynummer... Also, Ciao...", und nachdem er Tonks vielsagend zugezwinkert hatte, verschwand er.

"Aber er kann doch gar nicht apparieren...", sagte Hermine entgeistert.

Remus konnte heute eh nichts mehr schocken und so begab er sich in sein Zimmer.

Tonks verschwand ebenfalls in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie sich sogleich auf den wartenden Harry stürzte...

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Tjahaha, ... schweigen

Wassagtihrdazu?

Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein PC hatte leider einen Kollaps!

Und da ich in der Chirurgie nicht komplett ausgebildet bin, musste ich mir einen Oberartzt besorgen, der die sache jedoch im OP schnell wieder hinbekam..

Hm, also wie hats euch denn so gefallen?

Ich meine, war es okay?

Schreibt es mir doch bitte!

Bis bald,

LS


	7. Chapter 7

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 7?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

Reviewantworten:

** May Black:** Ich hoffe doch du stirbst nichrt, sonst bekomme ich ja keine Kommis mehr von dir! Danke für das Lob.. rotwerd

** ShiaAngel:** Ein riesiges Dankeschön für das Lob und das Kommi!

** Cho: **Ja, mit Nev habe ich noch einiges vor! Ich mache auf jeden Fall keine HP/HG oder HP/RW oder HP/GW! Und auch nicht Lucius, Severus oder Tom.. Mit diesen Pairings kann man zwar was anfangen, aber in dieser Story nicht! Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich Draco den Gefallen tue. HDGDL

** Avallyn Black: **Danke für das Lob!

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Dustin und Chen saßen schon am Frühstückstisch, als Harry um 7.30 Uhr aus dem Kamin in der Küche stieg.

"Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte Chen auch sogleich.

"Vom Hauptquartier...", sagte Harry zerstreut.

"Und was hast du da gemacht, so früh"

"Ich bin über Nacht geblieben... Ich geh´ jetzt duschen!", und damit verschwand Harry aus der Küche. Kurz danach kamen mehrere Eulen herein. Allesamt mit Briefen für Harry am Bein.

Einer kleinen hellbraunen Eule nahm Chen sogleich den Tagepropheten ab.

Er las die Überschrift und bestaunte die Bilder auf der Titelseite.

Auf dem größten sah man Harry und eine Person in einem schwarzen Umhang.

Die beiden duellierten sich aufs heftigste.

Um das kämpfende Paar stand eine ganze Menge von Leuten, die aber alle nicht eingriffen.

Auch die nächsten Bilder zeigten meist Harry und die Todesserin.

Der Artikel nannte alle wichtigen Fakten und lobte Harry wo er nur konnte.

Nachdem Chen alles gelesen hatte, machte sich auch Dustin daran die Zeitung zu lesen.

Als die anderen nacheinander die Küche betraten, überflogen auch sie den Artikel und warteten dann auf Harry, der sich aber nicht blicken ließ.

Auch den restlichen Tag sahen die Jugendlichen ihren Freund bzw. Gastgeber nirgends im Haus.

Erst zum Abendessen erschien er wieder.

Er hatte den ganzen Tag in seinem Koffer verbracht und war dementsprechend ausgelaugt.

Er ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen und begann zu essen.

"Heute morgen kamen einige Briefe für dich, sie liegen auf dem Fensterbrett.", sprach Chen zu Harry, der nur nickte.

Nach dem Essen rief Harry die Briefe zu sich und öffnete den Ersten.

_Nun, Mr. Potter, Sie kennen mich nicht, aber trotzdem haben Sie mir gestern in der Winkelgasse das Leben gerettet._

_Ich wollte Ihnen sehr herzlich dafür danken,_

_mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Jessica Florence_

Schulterzuckend ließ er das Pergament in Flammen aufgehen und wandte sich dem nächsten Brief zu.

_Harry,_

_ich nehme an du hast deine Meinung über den Ordensbeitritt nicht geändert?_

_Nun, ich kenne deine Gründe zwar nicht, aber ich muss deine Entscheidung akzeptieren._

_Natürlich will ich mich für deinen Einsatz gestern in der Winkelgasse bedanken._

_Ohne dein Eingreifen wäre alles viel schlechter ausgegangen._

_Dann würde ich dich gerne um ein Gespräch bitten._

_Es geht um die DA und einige andere Sachen._

_Es würde mich freuen bald von dir zu hören,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry schnaubte abfällig und verbrannte auch diesen Brief mit einer Handbewegung.

Der nächste Brief war vom Zaubereiministerium und enthielt eine Entschuldigung wegen der Beleidigungen und Verleumdungen im letzten Jahr. Es bedankte sich wegen seinem Einsatz in der Winkelgasse und erklärte, dass das Zaubern keine Konsequenzen haben würde.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ er auch den letzten Brief verbrennen.

Anschließend sah er in die gespannten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

Auf das Bitten hin erzählte er ihnen von den Briefen, die ja nichts sehr wichtiges enthalten hatten.

Nachdem er alles erklärt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Stall um noch etwas auszureiten. Chen entschied sich ihn zu begleiten und zusammen machten sie sich zwei Pferde fertig.

Als sie langsam um den See ritten fragte Chen

"Das Gespräch über den Stein der Weisen... Hat es dir eigentlich geholfen?"

Etwas irritiert überlegte Harry.

"Nun, es hat mir weder geholfen noch geschadet, warum fragst du?"

"Ich fragte mich, ob du bereit wärst uns noch mehr zu erzählen..."

Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich.

Würde er verneinen, würde Chen denken er vertraue ihnen nicht...

Aber wollte nicht wirklich noch mehr von sich preisgeben. Außerdem war es ihm unangenehm, dass seine neuen Freunde fast mehr über ihn wussten als Ron oder Hermine. Den beiden hatte er nie Details erzählt.

Chen fasste das Schweigen als "Nein" auf und meinte

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht jedem hier wirklich vertraust... Aber manchmal... manchmal muss man Risiken eingehen."

"Es ist nicht nur das... Es reißt Narben auf, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste das sie existieren. Ich habe niemals darüber gesprochen und ich bezweifle, dass ich es je könnte... Es hängen Schmerzen und Verrat damit zusammen und irgendwie auch etwas so persönliches. Manchmal kommt es mir wie ein Traum vor, vielleicht wünsche ich mir das auch nur, aber die Erinnerung zerstört das Trugbild. Ich habe nie mit jemanden darüber geredet in der Hoffnung es verdrängen zu können... und ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis das zu ändern...", schloss Harry.

Chen nickte, er hatte nicht mit einer solchen Schilderung gerechnet. Harry redete so gut wie nie über Gefühle. Vielleicht war das eine Art Schutzhandlung...

"Ich verstehe, warum du nichts erzählen willst...", Chen hatte ruhig gesprochen, aber Harry hatte etwas wie ein Vorwurf herausgehört.

"Weißt du, es gar nicht so gut, wenn ihr das wisst. Ich kann Mitleid nicht vertragen."

"So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein!", widersprach Chen, er wusste aber ganz genau, dass es nur etwas Schlimmes gewesen sein konnte, wenn es ein solches Trauma auslösen konnte.

"Du hast keine Ahnung!"

Schweigend ritten sie wieder zurück und Harry verschwand darauf mit Seidenschnabel im Wald.

Chen begab sich zurück in die Küche.

Die anderen sahen ihm neugierig zu wie er sich vor den Kamin setzte und ins Feuer starrte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er noch mehr erzählen wird. Das alles muss ihn ziemlich geprägt haben... Er will sich dem Schmerz nicht stellen, irgendwie verständlich,... aber er zerstört sich selber! Und das Schlimmste ist, er weiß es... Er weiß ganz genau...", redete er plötzlich los.

Ein wenig geschockt betrachteten ihn die anderen.

Sie hatten nicht viel Schmerz erleiden müssen.

Mit diesem Schmerz konnte keiner viel anfangen.

Sie verstanden die Größe nicht.

Für sie alle gab es fast nur den körperlichen Schmerz, den psychischen Schmerz kannten sie nicht. Wie großen Schaden eine Seele nehmen konnte, wussten sie genauso wenig...

Auch mit dem Wort Selbstzerstörung konnten sie nicht viel anfangen, keiner hatte sich je auf diesem Grad bewegt.

Aber trotzdem zweifelten sie nicht an den Worten des alten Japaners.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Neville stürzte herein.

"Wo ist Harry?", rief er aufgeregt.

Alle zuckten die Schultern.

"Im Wald, nehme ich an...", meinte Chen misstrauisch.

"Shit!", fluchte Neville und rannte wieder aus der Küche.

Perplex starrten viele Augenpaare ihm nach.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Im Wald war Harry gerade dabei seine Elementartiere zu meistern.

Erde und Luft hatte er schon geschafft.

Sein Erdtier war ein schwarzer Panther. Er hatte leuchtend gelbe Augen und nachtschwarzes Fell.

Das Tier für das Element Luft war ein Granianer. Ein sehr schnelles, graues Geflügeltes Pferd. Harry war erstaunt und zugleich begeistert gewesen. Das magische Geschöpf hatte silberne Augen mit goldenen Punkten darin.

Nun war er dabei sich in das Feuertier zu verwandeln.

Er ließ die Kraft des Feuers durch seinen Körper fließen.

Die Hitze ließ seinen Körper glühen und er musste sich sehr konzentrieren nicht seine Wut die Kontrolle übernehmen zu lassen.

Langsam verwandelte er sich.

Die Elementarverwandlungen waren nicht schmerzhaft, worüber Harry sehr froh war.

Er öffnete die Augen.

Er sah seine Umgebung in den verschiedensten Farben und stellte entzückt fest, dass er sich in einen großen, schwarzen Phönix verwandelt hatte.

Nun konnte er sich auch erklären, warum er die magischen Auren seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte.

Er sah die Bäume an, die ein schwaches grünes Leuchten umgab.

Lisco und Srennia waren in ein rotes Licht gehüllt, während Seidenschnabel in einem grellen Blau leuchtete. Außerdem konnte er die Magie praktisch spüren.

Als er sich Seidenschnabel näherte fühlte er einen immer größer werdenden Druck auf seinen Körper. Die Schlangen dagegen strahlten sehr viel weniger Druck aus und die Bäume und Pflanzen nahm er nur sehr schwach wahr.

Er stellte in den nächsten Minuten noch fest, dass auch der Phönix seine eigene Teleportiervariation hatte, die er schnell beherrschte.

Er transformierte sich wieder zurück und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er auch in menschlicher Form über die Phönixfähigkeiten verfügte.

Er teleportierte mit der Phönixteleportation in die Küche und stolperte dort von dem Druck überrascht ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Desorientiert blickte er sich um.

Die verschiedenen Auren waren doch sehr irritierend.

Blaise und Draco strahlten einigen Druck aus und leuchteten ziemlich hell. Die Slytherinmädchen dagegen hatten eine nicht so große Aura, aber dennoch bemerkenswert.

Die Muggel hatten keine richtige Aura. Nur ein schwaches leuchten zeichnete sie als Lebewesen aus.

Dann bemerkte er Vessenia, die in einer schattigen Ecke lag und beobachtete.

Sie strahlte heller als Seidenschnabel in einem goldengrünen Licht.

"Krass!", murmelte er und ging auf die Schlange zu.

Er fragte sie in Parsel, ob sie besondere Fähigkeiten hätte.

Amüsiert bestätigte sie, dass sie sich unsichtbar machen könne und sie schon gerätselt hätte wann er es endlich herausfinden würde.

Er drehte sich zu den verwirrten Jugendlichen um.

"Was zur Hölle ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Toby.

Harry kniff verstört die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Auren auszublenden.

Nach einigem Blinzeln gelang es ihm.

Noch mal schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte dann

"Was?"

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Toby noch mal.

"Nichts?", versuchte Harry zu entkommen.

Tess schnaubte.

"Haha, schlechter Versuch!"

Harry seufzte geschlagen.

"Ich hab´ bloß was ausprobiert..."

Er erntete nur böse Blicke.

"Ich habe nur herausgefunden, dass ich die Phönix-Fähigkeiten auch als Mensch benutzen kann!"

Alle außer den Slytherins schauten Verständnislos.

"Du bist ein Animagus?", fragte Blaise ehrfürchtig.

"Das auch. Aber der Phönix ist nicht meine Animagusform..."

"Aber warum kannst du dich dann in einen Phönix verwandeln?"

"Mir stehen viele Möglichkeiten offen..."

"Und was ist dann deine Animagusform?", fragte Pansy.

"Es wäre nicht besonders schlau das zu sagen, oder?"

"Was ist ein Phönix?", fragte Verena kleinlaut.

Zur Antwort verwandelte sich Harry in den schwarzen Phönix und trällerte ein paar Töne.

Danach stand er wieder als Harry vor den Versammelten.

"Krass!", ließ Michael verlauten.

Die anderen starrten ihn fassungslos an.

Verena hatte sich auf den Boden fallen lassen, von wo Harry ihr jetzt aufhalf.

Da stürzte Neville wieder herein.

"Harry! Komm´ mit, das musst du dir ansehen!", rief er und zog den perplexen Harry am Arm hinterher.

Erst in der Bibliothek hielten sie wieder an.

Neville drehte sich zu ihm.

Dann verwandelte er sich in einen Luchs mit braunen Augen.

Harry starrte ihn begeistert an.

"Du hast die Animagusverwandlung geschafft?", fragte er fassungslos als sich Neville wieder zurückverwandelt hatte.

Dieser nickte stolz.

"Super!"

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle gemütlich am Tisch, als wieder einmal Harrys Handy klingelte. Genervt nahm er ab.

- "Ja?"

- ...

- "Marc?"

- ...

"Gut. Und selbst?"

- ...

Harry stand vom Tisch auf und verließ geschwind die Küche.

"Wer ist Marc?", fragte Tess in die verdutzte Stille hinein.

Alle zuckten mit den Schultern und widmeten sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück.

Erst eine halbe Stunde später kam Harry wieder.

Und gerade als er sich gesetzt hatte, klingelte das Handy wieder.

"Verdammt! So viele haben die fucking Nummer doch gar nicht!", fluchte er und brachte die anderen damit zum lachen.

- "Ja?", fragte er ziemlich genervt.

- ...

- "Hi!"

- ...

- "Ja, weiß ich."

- ...

- "Nur weil er das sagt, spring ich nicht gleich!"

- ...

- "Ne, ich will nicht von der Schule fliegen..."

- ...

Harry hielt das Gerät weit weg von seinem Ohr, denn anscheinend war der Anrufer am Brüllen.

- Ron! Komm´ mal wieder runter, Kumpel! Gib´ mir Mine."

- ... ...

- "Mine! Sag´ dem Holzkopf er soll mir nicht mehr ins Ohr brüllen. Und außerdem kannst du ihm sagen, dass er sich nicht so anstellen soll. Ihr könnt dem Orden beitreten, es ist eure Entscheidung. Ich habe meine getroffen und Ron kann das auch nicht ändern. Sogar Dumbledore hat es eingesehen..."

- ...

- "Nein, ist doch auch egal."

- ...

- "Ich hab´ es euch letztens schon gesagt."

- ...

- "Gut. Wann ist eigentlich der nächste Vollmond?"

- ...

- "Nicht so wichtig! Bis bald!"

Er legte auf und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Weasley?", fragte Pansy.

"Ja."

"Was wollte er denn?"

"Ist doch nicht so wichtig. 80 von dem was er sagt, ist eh Bullshit...", murmelte er während er aus dem Raum eilte.

Draco und Blaise mussten bei der letzten Aussage kräftig lachen.

Und die anderen wussten nicht genau um was es ging.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Kurz bevor der Vollmond aufging teleportierte Harry zum Grimmault Platz.

Im Keller war für Remus ein Raum eingerichtet, indem er während seiner Verwandlungen war.

In genau diesen Raum war Harry teleportiert und kam gerade rechtzeitig um die Verwandlung des Werwolfs zu sehen.

Harry transformierte in den schwarzen Wolf und stellte sich vor den Werwolf.

Da Remus den Wolfsbanntrank eingenommen hatte, war er harmlos und so kuschelten sich die beiden Wölfe aneinander und schliefen ein.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Remus mit den üblichen Schmerzen und bemerkte sofort das schwarze Tier an seiner Seite.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er es wäre Sirius, aber das Tier drehte ihm den Kopf zu und Remus erkannte, dass es ein Wolf war und kein Hund. Außerdem hatte er bemerkenswerte grüne Augen, die ihm dermaßen bekannt vor kamen, sodass er verwirrt die Augen schloss. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er die Augen wieder und stellte geschockt fest, dass der Wolf verschwunden war.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry duschte und führte dann mit Chen das übliche Training durch. Danach verbrachte er mit Neville einige Stunden im Koffer während die anderen gerade erst aus ihren Betten krochen.

Erschöpft ließ sich Neville am Tisch nieder.

Harry jedoch sah so frisch aus wie vor dem harten Training und machte sich munter ans Essen.

Nach dem Essen sattelte und trenste er Myst und beschwor mit einer Handbewegung einen Hindernisparcours aus Feuer.

Er wärmte die Stute auf und überwand dann mit ihr die Hindernisse routiniert.

Anschließend lenkte er Myst ins Wasser.

Das Pferd planschte erfreut mit den Beinen während Harry sich an die Wassertransformation machte.

Kurze Zeit später tollte ein blauer Delphin durch das Stille Wasser. Die türkisfarbenen Augen spiegelten pure Freude wieder, als er unzählige Kunststücke aufführte.

Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück und begab sich wieder an Land.

Nach einem Wink mit der Hand trocknete ein sanfter Wind seine Kleidung und zerzauste sanft seine Haare.

Er stieg wieder auf Myst und brachte sie zurück zum Stall.

Chen erwartete ihn dort und zusammen spazierten sie zurück zum Haus.

Chen hatte ihn immer wieder gebeten sich zu öffnen und zu reden.

Doch Harry hatte Angst davor.

Angst neue Schmerzen zu spüren.

Es hatte sich nichts geändert.

Tagtäglich wurde er sich bewusst wie sehr ihn der Verlust von Sirius belastete. Die Tatsache im Haus seiner toten Eltern zu sein erleichterte ihm es auch nicht direkt. Auch das Dumbledore ihn so benutzt und belogen hatte machte ihm mehr zu schaffen als er zugeben wollte.

Er wusste, dass die Kammer des Schreckens ihn geprägt hatte.

Er hatte die Wahrheit über Tom Riddle herausgefunden und war nur knapp dem Tode entkommen. Irgendwie tat es schon weh zu wissen, dass jemand ihn tot sehen wollte. Vor allem damals, als er noch ein unschuldiges Kind war und nichts von seinem Schicksal wusste, musste es verwirrend und verletzend gewesen sein umgebracht werden zu wollen.

Und Dumbledore hatte es ihm immer noch nicht erzählt.

An das dritte Jahr wollte er schon gar nicht denken und im vierten Jahr war so viel Schlimmes passiert...

"Vielleicht erzähle ich euch von der Kammer des Schreckens... Vielleicht... Aber bitte, zwingt mich nicht, bitte!", sagte er flehend zu Chen.

Dieser nickte und verschwand auf der Treppe.

Nachdenklich setzte er sich in die Küche, in der zurzeit nur Verena, Blaise und Helen saßen. Alle anderen beschäftigten sich anderweitig.

Er starrte ins Feuer und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen...

Blaise beobachtete den Jungen nachdenklich.

Früher war ihm nie klar gewesen, wie schlecht es dem Held der Zaubererwelt gehen musste. Er war nie auf die Idee gekommen, das er es sich nicht ausgesucht hatte...

Helen starrte verträumt auf Harrys Körper und Verena setzte sich wie selbstverständlich neben ihn und lehnte sich an ihn.

Keiner sprach und es war irgendwie angenehm.

Als Harry spürte wie sich Verena an ihn lehnte, legte er seine Arme um ihren Körper und zog sie näher zu sich. Zufrieden schnurrte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.

In Helen kochte leise die Eifersucht, aber wie immer unterdrückte sie dieses nagende Gefühl. Und auch Blaise war überrascht, dass er sich plötzlich nach der Geborgenheit sehnte, die Harry und Verena umgab.

Lange Zeit saß Harry so da und hielt Verena im Arm, die inzwischen eingeschlafen war.

Er lehnte sich weiter gegen die Lehne und zog Verena vorsichtig mit.

Dann beschwor er sich ein Buch aus der Black-Bibliothek herauf und begann zu lesen.

Die beiden Slytherins konnten sich nicht von dem Anblick lösen und starrten sie so mehr als zwei Stunden an, bis die anderen zum Abendessen hereinkamen.

Verena schlief selig weiter und Harry ließ sich ebenfalls nicht stören.

Gerührt aßen die anderen schweigend.

Nur Draco hatte einen verdrießlichen Blick aufgesetzt und vermied es krampfhaft das Paar auf dem Sofa anzustarren.

Dann kam Srennia herein und zischte Harry an.

Sofort hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann zögernd.

Prüfend musterte er das schlafende Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Ein kurzes Gespräch entstand zwischen der grünen Schlange und Harry.

Vorsichtig, um Verena nicht zu wecken, streckte er die Hand aus und einen Moment später hielt er Ressalan in der Hand.

Dieser zischte sofort auf den Schwarzhaarigen ein.

Ernst antwortete Harry.

Etwa fünf Minuten später löste sich Srennia in Luft auf und Ressalan glitt aus dem Raum.

Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück und schien nachzudenken.

Dann regte sich Verena wieder, sie war aufgewacht.

Gähnend schaute sie in die funkelnden Augen Harrys.

Sie grinste und schmatzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Allerdings machte sie keine Anstalten seinen Schoß zu verlassen und Harry störte das wenig.

Harry schaute sich um und traf Chens vielsagenden Augen.

Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf.

Doch Chen sah ihn bittend an.

Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf die Slytherins und seine Augen verhärteten sich kaum sichtbar.

Die anderen bekamen von dieser Auseinandersetzung so gut wie nichts mit.

Erst als Chen verzweifelt aufseufzte sahen sie verwundert auf.

"Jetzt komm´ schon... Irgendwann wird es dich sowieso einholen..."

Harry sah ein wenig verstört aus und musterte Pansy und Draco misstrauisch.

Er wollte es nicht, wirklich nicht.

Chen erklärte indessen um was es ging und nun fingen auch die anderen an, ihn zu überreden.

Hin- und hergerissen schlich sich Verzweiflung in seine Augen.

Nur Chen und Blaise schienen das zu bemerken.

Blaise schmerzte es, diesen Blick zu sehen.

Und zum hundertsten Mal fragte er sich, wie ein Mensch nur so viel leiden konnte. Er sah zwar nur selten den Schmerz durch die Maske blitzen, aber die Tatsache das der Schwarzhaarige so krampfhaft versuchte es zu verstecken, zeigte wie schlecht es ihm ging.

"Ich kann es euch nicht erzählen... nur zeigen, aber es ist nicht sehr schön zum ansehen...", meinte Harry dann mit brechender Stimme.

Verena klammerte sich an ihn und strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange.

"Wie?.. Zeigen?...", fragte Petunia perplex.

"Genau! Wie soll´ das gehen?", fragten Pansy und Neville unisono.

"Schon vergessen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?", seufzte Harry.

Immer noch verwirrt setzten sie sich zu Harry und Verena.

Nachdenklich blickte Harry ins Feuer.

"Seid ihr euch sicher? Es ist nicht gerade etwas für schwache Herzen...", sagte er dann und wieder streifte ein misstrauischer Blick Blaise und Pansy, während Draco nur ein verachtender Blick traf.

Innerlich zuckte dieser zusammen und sein Blick wurde für einen Sekundenbruchteil gequält, doch sofort hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Ein wenig verunsichert nickten die anderen und so zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte.

Ein Viereck aus den verschiedensten Farben entstand.

Harry tippte sich kurz mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Schläfe und ein silberner Faden löste sich aus seinem Kopf.

Der Faden verband sich mit dem Viereck und ein Bild entstand...

(A/N: Stellt euch vor Harrys zweites Schuljahr läuft auf diesem Bildschirm ab. Von dem Moment an, als Ron und Harry nicht durch die Absperrung kommen. Alles wichtige aus dem Buch kommt vor und auch in der Kammer läuft alles nach dem Buch...)

Nachdem Harrys Erinnerungen zu Ende waren, starrten alle auf die Stelle, wo Minuten vorher noch das Viereck gewesen war.

Harry befreite sich aus der Umklammerung von Verena und Lorelei und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Er ließ eine geschockte Gesellschaft zurück, die das Gesehene nicht glauben wollte.

"Tom Vorlost Riddle...", murmelte Tess apathisch.

"Wäre der Phönix nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht, wäre er gestorben...", krächzte Blaise entsetzt.

Chen saß erstarrt da und machte sich schwere Vorwürfe.

Warum hatte er bloß darauf bestanden die Story zu hören.

Er könnte sich ohrfeigen...

"Ginny? Ginny...", flüsterte Neville mit bebender Stimme.

Petunia rührte sich nicht und Dustin und Toby waren genauso geschockt wie Helen und Pansy.

Lorelei umarmte Verena, die leise weinte.

Draco stand schnell auf und verließ fluchtartig die Küche.

Er taumelte in sein Zimmer und fiel auf sein Bett.

Heiße Tränen benetzten seine Wangen.

Er weinte sich in den Schlaf...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry hatte sich mit versteinerter Miene in seinen Koffer begeben und traktierte zwei Dummies im Duellraum mit allen Flüchen die er kannte.

Immer wenn sie zerfetzt waren, ließ er neue entstehen, die er dann genauso zerstörte.

Mit Luft, Wasser und Feuer griff er die Dummies an, ließ nicht mehr als Fetzten zurück. Ohne Pause tat er das viele Stunden und es schien nicht so, als würde sich seine Laune bald legen.

Irgendwann beruhigte er sich und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Lange hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht.

Viel zu lange.

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und teleportierte sich zu Tonks um sich auszutoben...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Es herrschte ziemlich gedrückte Stimmung am Frühstückstisch.

Alle Mädchen hatten gerötete Augen und Chen war merkwürdig grün im Gesicht.

Sowohl Harry, Neville, Dustin als auch Draco waren nicht aufgetaucht.

Neville hatte sich in Harrys Koffer verkrochen, Dustin lag apathisch in seinem Bett und Draco heulte bitterlich in sein Kissen.

Wo Harry war wusste keiner.

Petunia hatte ihn nicht in seinen Räumen gesehen und sonst war er nirgends im Haus.

Chen hatte die Ländereien abgeritten, aber er konnte nicht sagen ob Harry im Wald war oder nicht.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry erwachte gegen 9.00 Uhr in Tonks´ Bett.

Tonks schlief noch.

Sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und hatte ein seliges Lächeln im Gesicht.

Er stand auf und zog sich an.

Er gab Tonks noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und teleportierte dann direkt in sein Badezimmer.

Er duschte und kleidete sich anschließend neu ein.

Er wollte heute keinem begegnen und teleportierte sich deswegen nach London.

Er klapperte die verschiedensten Läden ab und nahm das eine oder andere mit.

Zurück wollte er eigentlich gar nicht.

Nachdenklich setzte er sich in ein Café.

Nachdem er ein paar Tassen Kaffee getrunken hatte, schlenderte er weiter.

Gegen 14.00 Uhr klingelte sein Handy und zögernd nahm er ab.

- "Ja?"

- "Hi! Hier ist Marc."

- "Hey, wie geht es dir?"

- "Gut und dir?"

- "Jetzt, wo ich deine Stimme höre, gleich viel besser..."

- "Das ist gut! Ich bin übrigens wieder zu Hause in Glasgow. Es ist so langweilig... Ich vermisse dich!"

- "Ich dich doch auch, aber so viele Möglichkeiten haben wir nun mal nicht..."

- "... Ich will dich wieder bei mir haben..."

- "Ich habe eine Idee...

Harry erzählte ihm von der Wohnung in Glasgow, die ihm gehörte. Er gab ihm die Adresse und versprach den Zweitschlüssel zu schicken.

Harry würde ihn dann dort besuchen.

Zufrieden kehrte Harry mit vielen kleingezauberten Taschen nach Godric´s Hollow zurück. Sofort schickte Harry den Schlüssel mit Hedwig los.

Einmal in Los Angeles war Marc dabei gewesen, als eine Eule von Remus kam. Harry hatte ihm zwar nichts von der Zaubererwelt erzählt, aber erklärt, dass er und ein paar Freunde ihre Post mit Eulen transportierten. Folglich würde Marc keinen Schock bekommen.

Er ließ sich von einer Hauselfe etwas zu Essen bringen und genoss die Ruhe, die im Haus herrschte.

Später verwandelte er sich dann wie so oft in den Adler und drehte ein paar Runden über die Ländereien. Er sah Helen alleine am See sitzen und landete in der Nähe von ihr.

Wieder in menschlicher Form setzte er sich zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen.

Sie umarmte ihn und rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen, während sie ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub.

Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken.

"Hey, Mäuschen, ist doch alles okay..."

Sie schluchzte weiter.

Ein wenig verzweifelt nahm er ihr Gesicht in die Hand und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal.. Was ist los?"

"Wie kannst du das nur aushalten? Bitte, bitte pass auf, bei allem was du tust... Du darfst nicht sterben!", sagte sie verzweifelt und mit zitternder Stimme.

Erstaunt antwortete Harry

"Ich werde mich nicht umbringen lassen, am allerwenigsten von Tom..."

Erleichtert strich sie ihm über die Wange.

"Ich wünsche mir, dass du irgendwann glücklich wirst...", flüsterte sie ihm dann ins Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Dann war es für einige Zeit still.

Als Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken auftauchte, stellte er schmunzelnd fest, dass Helen eingeschlafen war.

Er stand, mit Helen in den Armen, auf und teleportierte in den Gästegang, da er nicht wusste welches Zimmer Helen gehörte.

Er sprach einen kurzen Identifikationszauber und eine der vielen Türen leuchtete gelb auf.

Überzeugt trat Harry ein und legte das schlafende Mädchen auf das Bett.

Nachdem er sie zugedeckt hatte, verließ er leise den Raum.

Als er aus dem Zimmer trat, stieß er fast mit Blaise zusammen.

"Sorry!", sagten beide gleichzeitig und Harry lächelte warm.

Davon irritiert starrte Blaise Harry hinterher, der die Treppe nach oben verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd fragte er sich was Harry wohl bei Helen gewollt hatte.

Als er allerdings die Tür zu ihren Räumen öffnete, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass das Mädchen selig schlief.

Stirnrunzelnd begab er sich in die Küche.

"Harry ist wieder im Haus...", meinte er sofort, als er die Küche betrat.

Alarmiert setzte sich Petunia auf.

"W-"

"Er sah gar nicht so schlecht aus, er kam aus Helens Zimmer...", unterbrach Blaise Harrys Tante.

Erleichtert ließ sich die Frau wieder zurücksinken.

"Helen?", fragte Tess misstrauisch.

Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu Pansy.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry hatte auch das Abendessen in seinem Zimmer eingenommen und trainierte jetzt in seinem Koffer.

Erst als sein Handy klingelte unterbrach Harry seine Übungen.

- "Ja?"

- "Ich bin´s!"

- "Hi Marc! Ist Hedwig angekommen?"

- "Wer ist Hedwig?"

- "Die Eule!"

- "Ach ja, die ist gut angekommen, und der Schlüssel auch... Kannst du morgen kommen?"

- "Hmmhm..."

- "Bitte!"

- "Okay! Wann kommst du hin?"

- "Gleich in der Früh!"

Harry grinste amüsiert.

- "Okay, erwarte mich! Ciao."

Harry legte auf und trainierte ungerührt weiter.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Ausgeruht wachte er am Morgen auf.

Er trainierte mit Chen und duschte anschließend.

In neuen Klamotten teleportierte er gegen 11.00 Uhr nach Glasgow.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er das große Haus gefunden, indem er die Eigentumswohnung besaß.

Den Aufzug ignorierend bewältigte er die drei Stockwerke zu Fuß.

Er schloss die Türe auf und nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, wurde er sofort in eine stürmische Umarmung gezogen.

Verlangend pressten sich Marcs Lippen auf seine und genauso leidenschaftlich wie Marc küsste er zurück.

Geistesabwesend streifte er seine Schuhe ab und ließ den Schlüsselbund einfach auf den Boden fallen.

Marcs Arme hatten sich um seinen Nacken gelegt und Harry presste den Körper des kleineren Jungen fest an sich.

Marcs Hände machten sich an dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen und er selber ließ seine Hände unter Marcs Shirt wandern.

Stöhnend entledigten sie sich ihrer Shirts und stolperten ins Schlafzimmer.

Nackt legten sie sich auf das große Doppelbett.

Liebkosend strichen Harrys Hände über Marcs Körper.

Erregt rieben sie ihre Erektionen aneinander und küssten sich verlangend.

Dann leckte sich Harry einen Weg über Marcs Gesicht bis zu seinem Hals. Er knabberte zart an der weichen Haut und saugte genießend.

Stöhnend ergriff Marc Harrys Glied und massierte es.

Keuchend schloss Harry die Augen und verteilte unzählige Küsse auf Marcs Oberkörper.

Seine Hände strichen an der Wirbelsäule entlang bis zu Marcs Eingang.

Sanft drückte er dagegen, worauf sich Marc gegen seinen Finger drängte und erregt seufzte.

Marcs Zunge ging nun ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft und umspielte zärtlich Harrys Brustwarzen.

Sofort verhärteten sie sich und Harrys Erregung erreichte ungekannte Höhen.

Marcs Zunge näherte sich Harrys Glied und er drängte seine Hüfte dem Jungen entgegen.

Fast sofort nahm Marc Harrys Männlichkeit ganz in den Mund und begann seine Eichel zu verwöhnen.

Stöhnend wand sich Harry unter ihm und bat im Stillen um Erlösung.

Kurz bevor Harry kam ließ Marc von ihm ab und er seufzte enttäuscht.

Doch dann drehte Harry ihre Körper herum, so dass er jetzt auf Marc lag.

Seine Augen waren lustdurchtränkt und verlangend.

Vorsichtig drang Harry mit einem Finger in Marc ein und weitete ihn sanft.

Bald folgten ein zweiter und dritter Finger bis Marc ihn mit seinem Gestöhne so weit trieb, sofort in ihn einzudringen.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich in die Augen.

"Harry...", keuchte Marc und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Harry fing an in den Blonden zu stoßen.

Immer wieder zog er sich fast ganz zurück um sich nochmals in Marc zu versenken.

Stöhnen erfüllte das sonnendurchflutete Zimmer.

Mit einem gellenden Schrei kam Marc und spritzte hart gegen Harrys Bauch ab.

Doch Harry hörte nicht auf zu stoßen und Marc fühlte plötzlich den Schmerz, den die Lust normalerweise übertrumpfte.

"Harry, Harry,...", wimmerte er.

Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, aber schnell bildete sich seine Erregung wieder.

Harry küsste ihm die Tränenspuren weg und stieß härter und schneller in Marc.

Dieser spürte ihre Körper vor Anstrengung zittern.

Jeder der kräftigen Stöße ließ ihn Sterne sehen.

Seine Beine, die sich um Harrys Hüften geschlungen hatten, drückten den Schwarzhaarigen im Rhythmus zu seinem Körper.

Nach einem heftigen Stoß spritzte Harry mit einem kehligen "Marc!" in ihm ab. Sekunden später ergoss sich auch Marc zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Minuten.

Keuchend blieben sie liegen.

Nach einigen Minuten wollte sich Harry aus ihm zurückziehen, doch Marc hielt ihn auf.

"Bitte, Harry, bleib´ in mir. Bitte!", flehte er krächzend.

Harry nickte und blieb auf ihm liegen.

Marc mochte dieses Gewicht und fühlte sich vollständig, so ausgefüllt.

Glücklich schlief er ein.

Auch Harry begab sich bald in Morpheus´ Arme.

Etwa zwei Stunden später erwachte er wieder und sah direkt in die blauen Augen Marcs.

Er merkte wie sehr er dieses Aufwachen vermisst hatte.

Die Augen aufzuschlagen und in funkelnde blaue Tiefen zu blicken...

Erst da merkte er, dass er immer noch in Marc versenkt war.

Aber auch diesmal hielt Marc ihn auf, als er sich zurückziehen wollte.

"Nicht!"

Harry blickte ihn an.

"Wir können nicht ewig so liegen bleiben..."

"Ich weiß... Aber es ist schön so!", erwiderte Marc mit Kinderstimme.

In seinen Augen konnte man schon wieder das Verlangen erkennen und geschlagen küsste Harry zurück, als der leidenschaftliche Kuss seine Lippen verschloss...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Erst um Mitternacht kam Harry wieder zurück nach Godric´s Hollow.

Er hatte Marc im Laufe des Tages von der Zaubererwelt erzählt und dieser war begeistert gewesen.

Harry hatte ihm unzählige Sprüche zeigen müssen, bevor er ihm geglaubt hatte.

Anschließend war er wieder über ihn hergefallen.

Harry hatte ihm ein Amulett gegeben, das einen Smaragdgrünen Stein als Kern hatte.

Wann immer Marc ihn brauchte, musste er nur den Anhänger berühren und sich auf Harry konzentrieren, dann würde Harry es fühlen und so schnell er konnte zu ihm kommen.

Irgendwie war Harry erleichtert, dass Marc das alles so gut aufgenommen hatte.

Harry legte sich ins Bett, _"geduscht" _hatte er schließlich schon mit Marc.

Von den _"Anstrengungen" _des Tages überwältigt, schlief er schnell ein.

° - break - °

To Be Continued

So, das war es erst mal wieder?

Wie war´s?

Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung, Eindrücke und Fragen! Ich freue mich immer darauf die Kommis zu lesen und zu beantworten!

HEAGDL

Lord Slash


	8. Chapter 8

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 8?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

** eiskugel:** Danke für das Lob! Ich werde versuchen ein wenig ausführlicher zu werden, ja?

** Avallyn Black: **Marc und Harry zusammen? Naja, mehr oder weniger, schließlich hat Harry auch noch Tonks.. Aber da solltest du dich überraschen lassen!

** Sycronn: **Wow, danke für das Lob! Ich fühl mich da ends überfahren, denn mir gefällt mein geschreibsel meistens nicht so..

** pandoradoggis: **Weißt du, ich habe von dieser Story schon 300 Wordseiten fertig! Ich bin aber noch nicht einmal fertig.. Und ihr werdet alle Seiten bekommen, versprochen!

** Cho: **Ich mag Marc auch, er bekommt noch seinen großen Auftritt..

** ShiaAngel: **Hehe, ich werde Harry noch weiter quälen, hab ich alles schon geschrieben..

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Am nächsten Morgen gab sich Harry wieder seinem Training hin und widmete sich dann über 10 Stunden dem Training mit Neville. Da das jedoch im Koffer geschah, vergingen in Wirklichkeit nur drei Minuten.

Harry fiel das Gespräch mit Dumbledore wieder ein und seufzend teleportierte er in den Grimmault Platz.

Er hatte nicht vor jemandem zu begegnen und deshalb nahm er den Brief, den er zu Hause geschrieben hatte und faltete ihn zu einem Flieger.

Er verzauberte ihn so, dass er von alleine zum Schulleiter fliegen würde, der im Haus war, da Harry seine Aura überhaupt nicht übersehen konnte.

Danach verschwand er wieder...

In der Küche des Hauptquartiers kam nur Sekunden später ein Papierflieger durch die Tür gesaust. Der Frühstückstisch war gedeckt und Dumbledore, Kingsley, Moody, Dädalus Diggel, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, Molly, Ron, Hermine und Ginny saßen mehr oder weniger munter darum herum und nahmen das Frühstück ein.

Der Flieger kam zielstrebig auf den Direktor zu und kam nur wenige Millimeter vor der krummen Nase des Mannes zum halten.

Gelassen entfaltete er den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Prof. Dumbledore,_

_ich stimme Ihnen zu, in der Sache mit dem Gespräch._

_Allerdings wäre es mir lieber diese Unterhaltung über das Telefon zu führen._

_Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, rufen Sie mich an oder vergessen Sie das Gespräch._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Harry Potter_

Verstimmt blickte Dumbledore auf.

Neugierige Blicke lagen auf ihm und er schmunzelte innerlich.

"Ms. Granger? Hätten Sie die Güte mir ein weiteres Mal ihr Telefon zur Verfügung zu stellen?", fragte er mit dem üblichen Funkeln in den Augen.

"Selbstverständlich, Professor!", rief Hermine und übergab ihm ihr Gerät.

"Vielen Dank, Sie bekommen es so bald wie möglich zurück."

Damit verließ er den Raum und begab sich in sein Büro.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Seit 10 Minuten war Harry wieder zurück und stieg gerade auf Myst, als sein Handy klingelte.

- "Ja?"

- "Hallo, Harry! Wie geht es dir?"

- "Nicht schlecht, Sir. Und selbst?"

- "Ich kann mich nicht beschweren, aber meinst du nicht wir sind soweit, dass wir uns duzen sollten?"

- "Ich habe nichts dagegen.", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

- "Nun, ich bin Albus!"

- "Freut mich. Nun aber zum eigentlichen Grund dieser Unterhaltung."

- "Du hast Recht. Nun, da wäre die Sache mit der DA. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du sie weiter führen würdest. Unter dem Namen Defensiv-Allianz, allerdings. Außerdem könntest du Unterstützung von Nymphadora bekommen, wenn du sie benötigst..."

- "Danke für das Angebot. Allerdings könnte es mit meiner Zeit knapp werden. Wie Sie.. du sicherlich ahnst, habe ich begonnen zu trainieren. Anders wäre ich in der Winkelgasse keine große Hilfe gewesen, nicht? Aber mit Tonks´ Hilfe könnte es klappen."

- "Ich verstehe dich voll und ganz und biete dir hiermit auch alle Unterstützung an, die du beim Lernen brauchst. Wenn du etwas wissen willst, kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Und ich möchte dir noch mal persönlich für deine Leistung in der Winkelgasse gratulieren. Das war wirklich bemerkenswert... Zur DA... Wie willst du das regeln?"

- "Ich würde jedem ab dem dritten Jahr die Möglichkeit geben, mitzumachen. Allerdings würde ich die Gruppe teilen. Einen Teil übernehme ich und den anderen Tonks..."

- "Und mit welchen Kriterien willst du die Schüler trennen?"

- "Magisches Potential!"

Dumbledore hustete überrascht.

- "Wie hast du es geschafft in so kurzer Zeit so viel zu lernen?"

- "Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, aber was sagst du nun?"

- "Ich bin einverstanden. Ich denke du und Tonks, ihr werdet das schon organisieren und ich werde euch mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Nun zu etwas anderem... Vielleicht hast du es über die Narbe mitbekommen, aber einige Todesseranwärter haben sich geweigert sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Es sind Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson und Helen McDahon. Zurzeit sind sie unortbar, genau wie du. Jedenfalls besteht die Möglichkeit die vier auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Ich möchte, dass du deine Streitereien mit dem jungen Malfoy unterbindest..."

- "Keine Sorge, Albus. Ich habe das schon geregelt. Allerdings stellt sich die Frage, wie die anderen Slytherins auf diesen Verrat reagieren. Ich schlage vor, du gibst ihnen eine eigene Unterkunft..."

- "Du weißt wo sie sind, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

- "Richtig. Also, was machen wir?"

- "Du hast natürlich wieder Recht. Ich werde sie in eine eigene Unterkunft einweisen. Also, das war erst mal das Wichtigste."

- "Nun, ich denke das es nichts mehr gibt. Du kannst mich per Handy immer erreichen. Auf Wiederhören!"

Stöhnend legte Harry auf.

Erschöpft ritt er zurück und betrat dann die Küche.

Alle sahen auf.

"Morgen, Harry!", tönte es aus verschiedenen Richtungen.

"Ich hab gerade mit Dumbledore gesprochen...", er wandte sich an die drei anwesenden Slytherins, Draco war nirgends zu sehen, "Anscheinend weiß der Orden von eurer Weigerung. Ich habe ihn überzeugen können euch in Hogwarts ein eigenes Quartier zu überlassen, da die anderen Slytherins bestimmt nicht begeistert von eurer Tat sein werden. Jedenfalls könnt ihr dann nicht in den Schlafsälen angegriffen werden. Tagsüber, denke ich, könnt ihr euch ganz gut verteidigen..."

Dann wandte er sich an Neville

"Kommst du mit?"

Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck erhob sich der Junge und schlurfte Harry hinterher.

Die Slytherins starrten Harry mit offenen Mündern hinterher.

"War das jetzt gerade Ernst?", fragte Pansy schwach.

"Normalerweise scherzt Harry nicht mit euch...", erklärte Michael süffisant.

"Mit mir schon...", sagte Helen beleidigt.

Lachend über das schmollende Mädchen kugelte sich Toby am Boden und bald fielen auch die anderen mit ein.

Am Abend stattete Harry Tonks wieder einen Besuch ab.

Als er sich mitten im Zimmer materialisierte, stürzte sich Tonks gleich auf ihn.

"Hey! Wir müssen auch was arbeiten!", unterbrach Harry den Kuss.

Beleidigt schmollte Tonks.

"Du meinst die DA? Du hast zugesagt?", fragte sie dann aber neugierig und erstaunt.

Harry umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Mit Tonks auf den Beinen saß er jetzt auf dem Sofa und erstellte einen Plan für die DA.

Tonks sprudelte nur so vor Ideen und Harry hatte seine Mühe, ihren Redefluss zu stoppen.

Schließlich schaffte er es nur mit einem heißen Kuss...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Die letzten zwei Wochen bis zum Schulanfang vergingen in gleichmäßigem Trott.

Harry besuchte fast täglich Marc oder Tonks, die ihn immer gern willkommen hießen. Er trainierte und lernte viel. Auch Neville kam prima voran.

Die Slytherins hatten sich auch an die Hausaufgaben gesetzt und lasen viel aus der Bibliothek. Dustin zog sich immer mehr hinter seinen Computer zurück, während Toby und Michael des öfteren auf dem Quidditchfeld Fußball spielten.

Tess, Lorelei und Verena lagen oft am See in der Sonne und unterhielten sich. Da machte es auch keinen Unterschied, dass Verena erst 14 war.

Draco Malfoy dagegen sah man nur noch ziemlich selten.

Oft spazierte er über die Ländereien oder lag einfach niedergeschlagen auf seinem Bett. Harry interessierte das allerdings wenig und kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Petunia vergrub sich auch in Bücher und Chen verbrachte viel Zeit an der Luft und vor allem im Wald.

Auch hatten sich Michael, Dustin, Tess und Lorelei entschieden in Godric´s Hollow zu bleiben und die örtliche Schule zu besuchen.

Toby und Verena jedoch mussten am Ende der Ferien zurück nach Hause. Allerdings hatten beide einen Portschlüssel, der sie jederzeit nach Godric´s Hollow transportierte. Die _Trust_-tattoos hatte Harry mit einem cleveren Zauber belegt.

Wenn man seines berührte, sich auf Harry konzentrierte und ihn zu sich wünschte, würde er das spüren und so schnell wie möglich kommen. Ähnlich wie bei Marcs Amulett.

Am letzten Abend saßen alle zusammen in der Küche und die Stimmung war gedrückt.

Vor allem Verena und Toby sahen ziemlich unzufrieden aus, aber das ließ sich nun mal nicht ändern.

Verena hatte sich auf Harrys Schoß zusammengelümmelt und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet. Helen hatte sich auf der anderen Seite an ihn geschmiegt.

Mit Helen hatte Harry kein Problem mehr, aber mit Pansy und Blaise hatte er sich auch nicht gerade angefreundet. Harry ignorierte Blaise zwar nicht mehr so konsequent wie anfangs, aber Pansy und vor allem Draco konnten nicht mal von Respekt träumen. Obwohl es Pansy besser getroffen hatte als Draco. Helens Bitten hatten Harry wenigstens ein paar Lächeln entlockt.

Auch an diesem letzten Abend hatte sich das Klima nicht geändert.

Doch irgendwie war das Schweigen auch angenehm.

Jeder beobachtete jeden.

Gleichberechtigt.

Nur Harry starrte abwesend ins Feuer.

Alle anderen hatten sich entschlossen ganz bestimmte Personen anzustarren.

Dustin starrte seinen Computer an und wurde dabei besorgt von Michael, Neville und Toby beobachtet. Der Junge bereitete ihnen Sorgen...

Tess blickte zu dem Häufchen Elend namens Draco, der wiederum Harry, Helen und Verena anstarrte. Lorelei, Pansy und Blaise hatten sich auch entschlossen das Dreier-Pärchen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Petunia und Chen waren beide nicht anwesend.

So ging das eine ganze Weile, bis Dustin fragte "Harry? Wie oft kannst du uns besuchen?"

Harry sah auf.

"Eigentlich immer..."

"Aber sollte man das Tattoo nicht nur bei Gefahr benutzen?", meinte Michael besorgt.

"Nein, das ist egal.", erklärte Harry halb abwesend.

"Tattoo?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.

Tess hielt ihm ihren rechten Handrücken unter die Nase.

"Sagt bloß ihr habt die nie bemerkt...", meinte sie verwundert.

Verwirrt schüttelten die Slytherins die Köpfe.

"Wir waren euch nie so nah um das zu erkennen...", sagte Pansy ein wenig bitter.

"Und was ist jetzt mit den Dingern?", fragte Draco mit merkwürdig müder Stimme.

"Wir brauchen sie nur zu berühren, uns Harry her zu wünschen und er wird auftauchen! Cool, nicht?", erklärte Lorelei stolz.

Anerkennend nickte Blaise, während Draco unbemerkt noch eine Spur blasser wurde.

Harry seufzte und meinte

"Okay, vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt hinlegen. Der Zug geht um 11.00 Uhr, nicht?"

Bestätigend nickte Pansy und erntete ein leichtes Lächeln von Harry.

Alle standen auf und verließen die Küche.

Da Verena halb eingeschlafen war, trug Harry sie in ihr Zimmer.

Er legte sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie liebevoll zu.

Er küsste sie leicht auf den Mundwinkel und verließ leise den Raum.

Dann begab er sich in sein eigenes Reich und legte sich auch hin.

Heute war er zu müde um noch irgendetwas zu trainieren...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Harry.

Seine Instinkte hatten Alarm geschlagen und verstört richtete er sich auf.

Über ihm funkelten zwei gelbe Augen.

Er veränderte seine Sichtweise und konnte eine kleine magische Aura erkennen. Allerdings ging von ihr keine Gefahr aus und so ließ er mit einer Handbewegung die Kerzen entflammen.

An seinem Bettbaldachin hing eine schlichte, schwarze Fledermaus.

Sie hatte allerdings einen Brief um ein Bein gebunden.

Als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt fragte Harry telepathisch

"_Von wem kommst du?"_

"_Interessant! Du beherrschst Tiertelepathie! Nun, ich komme von meinem Meister. Lord Voldemort. Ich soll dir diesen Brief übergeben..."_

Damit streckte das Tier das Bein aus und Harry nahm den Brief der Fledermaus ab.

Sogleich überprüfte er das Pergament auf Ortungszauber und ähnlichem.

Komischerweise fand er nichts dergleichen und so entfaltete er den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo Harry!_

_Ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder? Wenn nicht tu´ ich es trotzdem._

_Nun, vermutlich wunderst du dich über einen Brief von mir._

_Ich fragte mich, ob man unseren Konflikt nicht irgendwie beseitigen kann. Die Prophezeiung, gut und schön, aber warum sollten wir uns nicht zusammentun?_

_Ich bin mächtig und du ebenfalls, was liegt näher als eine Verbündung?_

_Dumbledore und sein Gerede über das Gute! Zum Lachen!_

_Nun, ich erwarte eine Antwort!_

_Lord Voldemort_

_P.S. Glückwunsch! Ich kann dich nicht orten..._

Nachdenklich beschwor sich Harry ein Blatt Pergament, Tinte und Feder.

Überlegend formulierte er seine Antwort.

_Hallo Tom!_

_Ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder? Wenn nicht tu´ ich es trotzdem._

_Ich habe mich schon gewundert._

_Der ach so dunkle Lord verschickt einfache Post mit Fledermäusen, die noch dazu keine besonderen Fähigkeiten haben?_

_Interessant zu wissen..._

_Nun, ich habe nicht vor demnächst auf deine Seite zu wechseln, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Aber das heißt ja auch nicht, dass ich Dumbledores braver Goldjunge bleibe, nicht wahr?_

_Du hast schon Recht, eine Verbündung wäre durchaus logisch, aber auch deine Ideale scheinen mir nicht sehr ansprechend..._

_Was ist eigentlich mit den weigernden Todesseranwärtern?_

_Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass ein regelmäßiger Briefkontakt zwischen uns irgendwann auffallen würde. Da ich weiß, dass du ein Halbblut bist, genau wie ich, nehme ich an du weißt was ein Handy ist?_

_Du kannst mich anrufen, wenn es dir mal wieder langweilig ist..._

_0170/6716965_

_Harry Potter_

Zufrieden übergab er der wartenden Fledermaus den Brief und verabschiedete sich freundlich.

Dann glitt Harry wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Gegen 5.00 Uhr wachte Harry wieder auf.

Er verzichtete heute auf sein Training mit Chen und beschränkte sich auf zwei Stunden Trab um den See als Pferd. Dann flog er als Adler zurück und duschte.

Dann zog er sich eine schwarze, enge Jeans und ein smaragdgrünes Hemd, an dem er wegen der Hitze die oberen Knöpfe offen ließ. Lisco hatte sich wieder um seinen Hals geschlungen. Er war zwar gut zu sehen, aber die meisten würden ihn wohl nicht als Schlange identifizieren. Srennia nahm ihre üblichen Platz um seine Hüfte ein und Vessenia hatte er am vergangenen Morgen in die Nähe von Voldemorts Hauptquartier teleportiert, wo sie spionieren würde. Ressalan hatte Dienst im Orden und das voraussichtlich für länger, da Srennia lieber bei Harry blieb. Wohl so etwas wie Mutterinstinkt.

Er schlüpfte in schwarze Turnschuhe und zog sich einen schlichten, schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze über die Schultern.

Danach wedelte er kompliziert mit der Hand und seine Sachen packten sich von alleine in den Koffer.

Er begab sich in die Bibliothek und verkleinerte sich noch einige der Bücher, die er zusammen mit der kleingezauberten Bibliothek der Blacks ebenfalls in dem Koffer verschwinden ließ.

Er löschte den Stammbaum und verschloss die verbotene Tür mit mehreren Zaubern.

Anschließend überprüfte er ob alle seine Messer, Dolche und Ersatzzauberstäbe an ihren Plätzen waren und verkleinerte dann den Koffer und steckte ihn zusammen mit dem Handy in eine der vielen Umhangtaschen.

Er teleportierte in den Stall und verkleinerte das Sattelzeug seiner Stute und dann Myst selbst. Auch den Hippogreif ließ er auf eine unnormale Größe schrumpfen. Er bemerkte erst dann, dass er den Koffer wieder wachsen lassen musste um die verkleinerten Tiere dort hinein zu lassen. Sich selber beschimpfend zauberte er den Koffer wieder klein und ließ ihn im Umhang verschwinden.

Dann teleportierte er in die Küche, wo schon alle saßen.

Es war schließlich schon 10.00 Uhr.

"Morgen.", murmelte er und setzte sich.

Vielstimmig kam der Gruß zurück.

Dann erfüllte wieder Schweigen die Küche.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Harry von Verena und Toby.

Verena klammerte sich an ihn und weinte bitterlich.

"Hey, du kannst mich immer rufen, wirklich!", sagte er beruhigend.

Er küsste sie auf die Wange und klopfte Toby freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor er sie samt ihrem Gepäck nach Hause teleportierte.

Danach verkleinerte er das Gepäck der Slytherins und zog sich kurz mit Chen und Petunia zurück.

"Ihr passt ein bisschen auf sie auf, okay? Wenn irgendetwas ist ruft mich an oder eult mir. Die anderen können mich über das Tattoo immer erreichen... Bitte tut das, wann immer ihr ein Problem habt. Ich komme sowieso öfter vorbei!", erklärte er den Erwachsenen, die beide nickten.

Dann verabschiedete er sich von Dustin mit einer Umarmung und Michael mit einem Schulterklopfen. Tess und Lorelei machten einen ähnlichen Aufstand wie Verena und er bekam noch unzählige Küsse von ihnen.

Um 10.50 Uhr teleportierte er sich, Neville und die Slytherins endlich auf den Bahnsteig 9 3/4.

Dort trennten sie sich als Harry sofort stürmisch von Ginny und Hermine umarmt wurde.

"Wo zum Teufel bleibst du so lange?", keifte Hermine auch gleich los.

Sie wurde aber unterbrochen, als Molly ihn so fest an sich drückte, dass er Probleme mit dem Atmen hatte.

"Mir geht es gut, Mrs. Weasley.", sagte er noch bevor die Frage gestellt worden war. Auch Arthur und Charlie begrüßte er freundlich.

"Wo ist dein Gepäck, Junge?", hörte man die mürrische Stimme von Moody.

"In der Tasche, Mad-Eye...", sagte er genervt und begab sich gefolgt von seinen Freunden in den Zug.

Neville ließ sich neben ihn fallen und seufzte geschlagen.

Harry grinste ihn an und vergrub sich dann in ein Buch.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny beobachteten das stirnrunzelnd und bekamen fast einen Hustenanfall, als Neville sich auch ein Buch heraufbeschwor und anfing zu lesen.

Die beiden Jungen ließen sich durch nichts stören.

Erst als der Zug schon lange fuhr und Seamus, Dean, Lavender und Parvati hereinkamen um ein wenig zu quatschen, beteiligten sie sich abwechselnd an dem Gespräch.

Sie hatten sich alle mit Müh´ und Not auf die Sitze gequetscht, aber alles in allem war die Stimmung gelöst. Nur Neville und Harry fielen aus dem Rahmen, da sie nur sprachen wenn sie angesprochen wurden. Alle hatten Harry bewundernd angestarrt und konnten ihre Blicke kaum von ihm nehmen.

Doch plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ein Slytherinmädchen kam hereingestürmt.

Ron, Dean und Seamus wollten sie sofort wieder rausschmeißen, doch dann tat das Mädchen etwas, was sie innehalten ließ.

Sie schluchzte bitterlich und stürzte auf Harry zu.

Sie rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Ihr Gesicht war an seinem Hals verborgen und noch immer weinte fürchterlich.

Harry legte das Buch zur Seite und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Helen, was ist passiert?", fragte er fast gleichzeitig wie Neville.

Die Gryffindors sahen dem fassungslos zu.

Helen schluchzte ungebremst weiter und Harry streichelte sie weiter.

"Die anderen... sie... haben uns gedroht! Mit den Unverzeihlichen und... dass .. der Lord es erfahren wird... Wo wir sind.. und..", stammelte sie gegen Harrys Halsbeuge.

Neville richtete sich auf und alarmiert fragte Harry

"Was ist mit Blaise? Brauchen sie Hilfe?"

Doch das braunhaarige Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Sie haben ein Abteil mit Schutzzaubern belegt, aber... in der Schule wird es weitergehen!", rief sie verzweifelt.

"Ich habe doch schon mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen. Ihr bekommt eigene Quartiere. Tagsüber bleibt ihr in der Nähe von mir und Neville, einverstanden?"

Schluchzend nickte sie, machte aber keine Anstalten seinen Schoß zu verlassen.

"Nev? Kannst du mal schauen ob Blaise und die anderen Hilfe brauchen? Du kannst mich dann holen...", forderte Harry dann Neville auf.

Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen und verschwand.

Ron holte tief Luft um etwas zu sagen.

"Was-"

Doch er kam nicht dazu seine Frage zu beenden, da Hermine ihm den Mund zuhielt.

Die anderen sahen immer noch das Paar an, das da saß.

"Ähmm..", kam es von Dean, sehr intelligent...

Nicht das Streicheln unterbrechend sah Harry fragend auf.

Seamus öffnete und schloss den Mund abwechselnd und Lavender starrte eifersüchtig auf das Mädchen. Auch Hermine und Ginny waren dazu übergegangen die Slytherin mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen.

Harry beobachtete das stirnrunzelnd.

"Sagt mal, was ist los mit euch?", fragte er dann fordernd.

"Du... du und eine Slytherin?", stammelte Ron aufgebracht.

Helen krallte ihre Finger in Harrys Hüften.

Kurz verzog er schmerzvoll das Gesicht und funkelte dann Ron an.

"Einmal davon abgesehen, dass Helen und ich nicht zusammen sind, hast du verdammt blöde Vorurteile, Ron!", sagte er zornig.

"Aber-", fing Ron an.

"Ron, nur weil sie in Slytherin ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, das sie zu Voldemort gehört. Was meinst du warum die anderen Schlangen ihr drohen? Habt ihr nichts davon mitbekommen, dass einige Slytherins sich geweigert haben initiiert zu werden? Im Hauptquartier müsst ihr es doch mitbekommen haben!"

Hermine wurde nachdenklich.

"Ja, wir wissen davon. Und sie gehört zu denen?", fragte sie schließlich zögernd.

"Ja, ebenso Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy!", erklärte Harry.

Alle Anwesenden starrten ihn geschockt an.

"Malfoy?", kreischte Parvati.

Düster nickte Harry.

"Und warum versteht ihr euch so gut?", wollte Ginny leise wissen.

"Die vier und Nev haben die Ferien bei mir verbracht..."

Noch mehr geschockte Gesichter.

In diesem Moment kam Neville gefolgt von Blaise in das Abteil.

"Harry? Könntest du uns kurz helfen?", fragte Blaise sofort.

Harry nickte bestätigend und stand auf.

Er trug Helen aus dem Abteil und folgte Blaise durch den Zug.

Neville blieb zurück bei den Gryffindors.

Neugierige Blicke folgten Harry, als er mit Helen in den Armen durch den Zug schritt.

Hier und da wurden Abteiltüren geöffnet um ihnen hinterher zu glotzen.

Ziemlich am Schluss des Zuges waren einige Slytherins vor einem Abteil stationiert und feuerten die verschiedensten Flüche auf die noch verschlossene Tür ab.

Sie drängelten sich durch die Traube, wobei sie von den Slys angegriffen wurden.

Harry jedoch hatte einen komplexen Schildzauber um sie gelegt und so passierte ihnen nichts. Blaise öffnete die Tür und schnell traten sie ein und verschlossen die Tür erneut.

Pansy saß heulend auf einem Fensterplatz und Draco blickte apathisch in die Luft.

Vorsichtig setzte Harry Helen ab.

Dann ließ er sich selbst auf einen Sitz fallen.

"Das ist wirklich ein Problem...", bemerkte er überflüssigerweise.

Helen kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und schluchzte weiter.

Blaise sah ihn verzweifelt an.

"Was sollen wir tun?"

Harry überlegte.

"Ich kann ein paar Schildzauber auf euch legen, aber die müsste man täglich erneuern. Oder ihr bleibt tagsüber einfach in der Nähe von mir oder Nev... Nachts können sie euch nichts tun...", sagte er schließlich zögernd. Das war das erste richtige Gespräch mit den vier Slys zusammen. Draco ignorierte er so gut es ging, aber die anderen sah er aufrichtig an.

"Das würdest du tun?", stammelte Pansy.

"Bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig. Das Problem wird nur sein, dass Ron ein Sturkopf ist und bleibt. Er wird es nicht verstehen..."

Betrübt senkte Pansy wieder ihren Blick und auch Blaise sah ein wenig verstört aus.

"Aber-", fing Helen an.

"Ihr geht überall gemeinsam hin. Entweder mit Nev oder mir. Wir holen euch morgens ab und bringen euch abends auch wieder zurück, einverstanden?", fragte er in die Runde.

Erstaunt sahen ihn alle vier an und in Dracos Augen schlich sich so etwas wie Hoffnung.

Überwältigt nickten sie.

"Okay, wartet hier, wenn wir in Hogsmeade ankommen. Während dem Essen kann ich den Schutzschild aufrecht erhalten...", damit gab er Helen einen Wangenkuss und öffnete ohne Probleme die Tür.

Er sprach einige Schutzzauber auf die Tür und betäubte ein paar der Slys. Als wenn nichts gewesen wäre machte er sich dann auf den Weg zurück.

Er winkte den DA-Mitgliedern freundlich zu und betrat wieder sein Abteil.

"Nev?", fragte er sogleich, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

"Ja?"

"Wir müssen uns abwechseln. Morgens müssen wir die Vier abholen, den ganzen Tag begleiten und Abends zurückbringen. Die Schutzschilde halten nicht die ganze Zeit...", erklärte er eindringlich.

Neville stimmte ihm zu und so sprachen sie sich ein wenig ab.

"Warum gerade Neville und warum versteht ihr euch bloß mit den elenden Schlangen? Warum solltet ihr ihnen helfen?", fragte Ron hasserfüllt.

"Ron! Sie haben sich geweigert sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Wir haben zwei Monate mit ihnen zusammengelebt und sie sind okay. Sie brauchen unsere Hilfe!", brüllte Neville aufgebracht.

Erschrocken zuckten alle zurück, nur Harry lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

"Nev hat vollkommen Recht! Ich habe ihnen meine Hilfe versprochen und die werden sie auch bekommen...", bestätigte Harry.

Ginny fragte zitternd "Und warum sollen sie bei dir und Neville bleiben? Ich meine, sie können sich doch bestimmt verteidigen...!"

"Wenn du von 20 Slys gleichzeitig angegriffen wirst, hast du keine Chance. Nev und ich haben die Möglichkeiten sie effektiv zu schützen und deshalb werden wir bei ihnen bleiben. Und das war es jetzt mit den Fragen! Wenn ihr unsere Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren könnt, dann lasst es eben bleiben. Nev und ich jedenfalls werden ihnen helfen...", sagte Harry abschließend und Neville nickte.

Hermine nickte und sagte "Wenn ihr nicht verlangt, dass wir ihre Freunde werden..."

"Ich bin nur mit Helen befreundet, die anderen sind lediglich Bekannte...", erklärte Harry.

Erleichtert seufzte Ron.

"Und ich dachte schon du wirst mit Malfoy und Parkinson liebäugeln..."

Darauf mussten sie Lachen.

Seamus, Dean, Lavender und Parvati begrüßten die Situation zwar auch nicht gerade, beschlossen aber weiterhin mit Harry und Neville befreundet zu sein.

Harry und Neville hatten sich wieder in ihre Bücher vertieft, als Harrys Handy klingelte.

Alle starrten ihn erstaunt an, nur Neville schien eher interessiert zu sein.

- "Ja?"

- ...

- "Verena? Was ist nun schon wieder?"

- ...

- "Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir uns vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit noch gesehen haben?"

- ...

- "Was ist nun?"

- ...

- "Typisch! Ist es wichtig, oder kann das warten?"

- ...

- "Ich sag´ später Chen Bescheid, der schickt dir dann Kimmy, oder so. Einverstanden?"

- ...

- "Gut. Und Toby?"

- ...

- "Nimm´ dir an ihm ein Bespiel!"

- ...

- "Ich doch nicht! Was denkst du von mir?"

- ...

- "Ich und verschlagen? Ich glaube du projizierst von Blaise auf mich!"

- ...

- "Im Zug!"

- ...

- "Oh, jetzt nervst du aber gewaltig!"

- ...

- "Und deshalb kommt dir die Idee deine Eltern mit der Telefonrechnung in den Wahnsinn zu treiben? Sehr gute Idee! Sollte ich mir merken..."

- ...

- "Stimmt auch wieder..."

- ...

- "Also, Kleine-"

- ...

- "Okay! Wir sehen uns am Wochenende... Ciao!"

Er legte erleichtert auf und sah Neville an.

"Sie kann die Finger nicht von dir lassen, stimmt´s?", sagte dieser grinsend.

"Anscheinend hat sie einen Narren an mir gefressen... Ist dir aufgefallen, das wir uns erst vor drei Stunden verabschiedet haben und ihr ist schon wieder so langweilig, dass sie mich nerven muss?"

Nev lachte laut.

"Was war eigentlich der vermeintliche Grund?"

"Sie hat irgendetwas ganz wichtiges vergessen...", schmunzelte Harry.

"Apropos Verena...", sagte Ginny sauer.

"Genau!", fuhr Hermine weiter.

"Wie kommt es, dass Tonks mehr weiß als wir?", fragte Ginny laut.

"Was weiß sie denn?", meinte Harry ahnungslos.

"Das Verena nicht deine Freundin ist!", presste Hermine heraus.

Alle anderen mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Nun, ich habe es ihr halt erzählt...", erzählte Harry gleichgültig.

"Und warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt, als wir gefragt haben?", fragte Ginny böse.

"Ich wollte, dass Remus was zu lachen hat!"

Hermine, Ron und Ginny starrten ihn fassungslos an.

Die anderen konnten sich nun nicht mehr halten und lachten laut los.

"Und wer ist nun Verena?", fragte Dean neugierig.

"Eine Freundin.", antwortete Neville für Harry.

Die Mädchen schauten eifersüchtig.

Neville und Harry schüttelten synchron den Kopf.

"Was war das eigentlich in der Winkelgasse?", wollte Parvati ehrfürchtig von Harry wissen.

"Ich war zufällig da..."

"Und?"

"Und was? Ich habe ein paar der Todesser geschockt und mich dann mit Bella duelliert... Stand doch eh alles im Propheten!"

Die Stille breitete sich wieder aus.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachten Nev und Harry damit zu lesen und die anderen unterhielten sich über deren Veränderung.

Die Blicke wanderten vor allem zu Harry.

Er hatte eine ziemlich muskulöse Erscheinung und erst das Fehlen der Brille zeigte die bezaubernden Augen..

Der Zug wurde langsamer und Neville und Harry verließen das Abteil und schlugen sich zum Abteil der vier Slys durch.

Gerade als der Zug hielt, kamen sie an und Harry nahm die Zauber von der Türe. Erschöpft kämpften sie sich zu einer Kutsche und setzten sich hinein.

Harry stieg jedoch wieder aus und begrüßte die Thestrale. Einige sahen ihn verständnislos an, kümmerten sich dann jedoch wieder um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten.

Kurz bevor die Kutschen anfuhren stieg Harry wieder ein und setzte sich neben Neville.

Dieser sah ihn forschend an.

"Ist schon okay, Nev. Nur ein paar Erinnerungen...", sagte er bitter.

Die Slys verfolgten die Worte neugierig, konnten sich aber nichts erschließen.

Nachdem sie vor dem Portal angehalten hatten betraten sie zusammen das Schulgebäude und die große Halle.

Einige Blicke trafen sie, als man die zwei Gryffindors mit den vier Slytherins erkannte.

Snape am Lehrertisch klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, genau wie Dumbledore und McGonnagall.

Helen schmatzte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann mit den anderen an ihren Haustisch, während sich Harry und Nev an den Gryffindortisch setzten.

Eine komische Stille war in der Halle entstanden und verwirrte und entsetzte Blicke wurden getauscht.

Harry und Nev ließen sich davon nicht stören und sahen interessiert zum Lehrertisch.

Dumbledore räusperte sich

"Willkommen! Lasst die Auswahl beginnen!"

Nach diesen Worten wurden die neuen Schüler von Hagrid hereingeführt.

Der Hut sang ein neues Lied und anschließend wurden die Erstklässler eingeteilt.

Danach erhob sich der Schulleiter erneut und Stille erfüllte die Halle.

"Ich freue mich euch Gesund und munter wieder zu sehen. Ich appelliere an die alten und neuen Schüler, dass sich die Regelung für den verbotenen Wald nicht geändert hat. Es ist und bleibt verboten den Wald zu betreten! Ich freue mich euch euren neuen VgddK-Lehrer vorzustellen: Kingsley Shaklebolt. Er ist Auror und hat sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt den Unterricht zu übernehmen.", Kingsley erhob sich und Applaus brach aus.

"Außerdem wird in der Schule immer eine Streife anwesend sein, die für die Sicherheit sorgt. Dann habe ich noch eine Ankündigung zu machen. Die ehemaligen Mitglieder der DA werden sich sicher freuen, dass der Club offiziell weitergeführt wird! Jeder ab der dritten Klasse kann teilnehmen. Es werden zwei Gruppen entstehen. Unter Führung von Harry Potter und Nymphadora Tonks!", erklärte er lächelnd. Die Gesichter drehten sich zu Harry, der die Blicke aber gekonnt ignorierte.

"Nun, das war das Wichtigste. Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Hermine sah Harry böse an.

"Warum zum Teufel wussten wir nichts davon?", fragte sie laut.

Interessiert hörten die Umsitzenden zu.

"Hat Tonks es euch nicht erzählt? Das tut mir aber Leid!", sagte er sarkastisch.

"Harry!", fauchte Ginny, während Ron einen Lachkrampf bekam.

"Was denn?", erwiderte Harry gespielt unwissend.

"Ich hasse dich!", meinte Ginny.

"Oh, das tat weh!", grinste Harry.

Neville hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und fast der ganze Gryffindore Tisch lachte inzwischen.

"Oh, du Schuft!", schrie Ginny und boxte auf ihn ein.

Die ganze Halle beobachtete das Geschehen grinsend, vor allem da Harry Ginnys Hände schon beim ersten Schlag gepackt hatte und sie nun verzweifelt versuchte ihre Hände freizubekommen.

"So benimmt sich aber keine Lady!", Harry musste jetzt selber lachen bei Ginnys verzweifeltem und bösem Gesicht.

"Das wirst du mir büßen... Ich habe nicht umsonst Fred und George als Brüder!", keifte sie.

"Tut mir Leid, Ginny. Wir sind Geschäftspartner. Die zwei werden schlau genug sein, ihre kleine Schwester nicht auf ihren Teilhaber zu hetzten."

Ron verschluckte sich vor lachen und Dean musste ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfen.

Ginny fluchte ziemlich undamenhaft.

Wieder war schallendes Gelächter die Folge.

Dann beugte sich Harry zu Ginnys Ohr und flüsterte, sodass nur sie es verstehen konnte

"Können wir das Gespräch auf später verlegen?"

"Was bekomme ich dafür?", fragte sie genauso leise zurück.

"Was schlägst du vor?"

"Ich bekomme einen heißen Kuss?"

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Aber lieber nicht vor Ron..."

Überrascht nickte sie und Harry ließ sie los.

Als wäre nichts passiert aßen sie weiter.

Verwirrt drehten sie die anderen auch wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Nach dem Essen erhoben sich Harry und Neville und gingen zu den vier Slytherins.

Harry schickte Dumbledore einen auffordernden Blick und dieser sprang sofort auf und kam auf sie zu.

"Harry, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Ms McDahon, Ms Parkinson? Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Er schritt auf den Ausgang zu und führte sie in die Nähe der fetten Dame.

Nur ein paar Gemälde weiter blieb er stehen.

Er nannte das Passwort "Bellon!" und das Gemälde schwang zur Seite.

Neville und Harry warteten draußen, während Dumbledore den Slytherins ihre Unterkunft zeigte.

Als die Fünf wieder herauskamen, umarmte Helen Harry sofort und flüsterte ihm Dankesworte ins Ohr.

"Wir holen euch morgen zum Frühstück!", erklärte Neville ruhig. Blaise nickte und bedankte sich.

"Albus? Wird Tonks auch hier wohnen, oder wird sie nur besuchsweise anreisen?", fragte Harry.

Die anderen reagierten erstaunt auf diese persönliche Anrede und wartete auf die Reaktion des Schulleiters.

"Sie wird hier eine Unterkunft bekommen. Auch Remus wird hier bleiben. Er und Alastor bilden die Sicherheitsstreife...", erklärte er freundlich.

Harry bedankte und verabschiedete sich und verließ zusammen mit Neville die Fünf.

Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Neugierig und misstrauisch wurden sie angegafft.

Das ignorierend setzten sich die beiden zu ihren Klassenkameraden ans Feuer.

Plötzlich klingelte Harrys Handy und erstaunt drehten sich alle zu ihm.

"Wie kann das hier funktionieren?", wollte Dean sogleich wissen.

"Magieentzugszauber!", meinte Harry schlicht und nahm ab.

Gespannt verfolgten alle Gryffindors das Gespräch.

- "Ja?"

- ...

- "Dir ist also wieder langweilig, Tom?"

- ...

- "Hab´ ich es dir denn erlaubt?"

- ...

- "Du weißt aber schon, dass du mir durch das Telefon keinen Todesfluch schicken kannst, oder?", fragte Harrys schmunzelnd.

- ...

- "Ich halte dich nicht für blöd! Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

- ...

- "Snape? Ich hoffe doch nicht."

- ...

- "Ich könnte dir stundenlang die Gründe nennen..."

- ...

- "Ach nee!"

- ...

- "Nein, ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert!"

- ...

- "Schade das es dir nicht gelingen wird..."

- ...

- "Warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

- ...

- "Kann schon sein, aber du bist nicht der einzige mit Möglichkeiten..."

- ...

- "Da wäre erst mal ich selber, Dumbledore,..."

- ...

- "Vielleicht."

- ...

- "Glück?"

- ...

- "Ja, ich kenne den Inhalt... Ist aber nicht sonderlich interessant, wenn man nicht Harry Potter oder Tom Riddle heißt..."

- ...

- "Nein."

- ...

- "Versuche es doch mal. Noch einmal schaffst du es nicht!"

- ...

- "Ich rechne damit. Ciao, Tom!"

Harry schüttelte sich.

"Ich hasse diese Stimme!", meinte er in die gespannte Stille.

Neville sah ihn besorgt an, sagte aber nichts.

"Willst du mitkommen, um Chen wegen Verena zu nerven?"

Eifrig nickte Neville und zusammen verschwanden sie in den Jungenschlafsaal der sechsten Klasse.

Als Ron, Seamus und Dean eine halbe Minute später ebenfalls oben ankamen, waren jedoch weder Neville noch Harry da.

Total perplex standen sie da.

"Was?", fragte Seamus in den Raum.

Sie standen da so an die 5 Minuten als Neville und Harry plötzlich breit grinsend vor ihnen auftauchten.

"Hast du Loreleis Gesicht gesehen?", keuchte Nev lachend.

"Ich hätte sie nicht so schocken sollen...", schmunzelte Harry.

Die beiden ignorierten ihre Kameraden einfach und Harry zog sich seinen Umhang aus.

Ein kaum hörbares Zischen ertönte und Harry grinste.

"Harry? Wo sollen wir eigentlich weitermachen? Raum der Wünsche geht schlecht...", stellte Neville logisch fest.

Langsam nickte Harry.

"Ich werde mal Srennia losschicken, solange sie mich entbehren kann...", sagte Harry vielsagend.

"Stopp, stopp! Wer sind Lorelei und Srennia?", wollte Dean wissen.

"Ähmm... Das ist nicht so wichtig und wenig interessant...", meinte Nev ablenkend.

"Wo ist eigentlich euer Gepäck?", bemerkte Ron.

Neville und Harry zogen ihre kleingezauberten Koffer aus den Taschen und vergrößerten sie.

Sprachlos ließen sich die anderen drei auf ihre Betten fallen.

Doch dann schlug sich Harry hart gegen den Kopf und stöhnte entsetzt.

"Nev! Ich habe Schnäbelchen und Myst vergessen!", rief er geschockt.

"Wo hast du sie hin?", fragte Nev um einiges ruhiger.

Panisch öffnete Harry seinen Koffer und sofort sprangen die verkleinerten Tiere heraus.

Empört liefen sie vor dem zerknirschten Harry herum und stampften wütend mit ihren Hufen.

Entschuldigend verzog er das Gesicht und warf Neville einen fragenden und bittenden Blick zu.

Verstehend nickte dieser und die beiden Jungen verließen den Schlafsaal wieder.

Die Tiere folgten ihnen mit kleinen großen Sätzen und gaben immer noch empörte Laute von sich.

Neville und Harry eilten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, deren Insassen ihnen verwundert hinterher sahen.

"Harry, was-", fing Hermine an.

"Ich muss die beiden Verrückten hier schnell raus bringen, bevor sie mich anstecken... Auuh!", Myst hatte ihn mit ihren kleinen Hinterhufen auf den Fuß getreten Und Seidenschnabel flatterte um seinen Kopf herum.

Er schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf und verschwand mit Neville und den Tieren aus dem Raum.

Perplexe Blicke folgten ihnen, unterbrochen von ein paar Lachern.

Neville und Harry eilten durch die leeren Gänge der Schule, bis sie aus dem Portal in die frische, stille Nacht hinaustraten.

"Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein, Nev! Sie sollen nicht so viel wissen...", meinte Harry besorgt und Neville nickte bestätigend.

"Du hast recht. Wer war eigentlich der Anrufer?"

"Ach, jemand, den ich im Urlaub kennen gelernt habe...", log er überzeugend.

Nev nickte und Harry vergrößerte die beiden Tiere zu ihrer normalen Größe.

Dankbar rieben sie ihre Köpfe an Harrys Brust und galoppierten dann davon.

Harry teleportierte sie in den Gang vor der fetten Dame und den Rest legten sie schweigend zurück.

Sich diesmal nicht stören lassend, begaben sie sich sofort wieder in ihren Schlafsaal.

Die anderen Jungen hatten sich schon fertig gemacht und saßen nun in Schlafanzügen auf einem der Betten und unterhielten sich locker.

"_Was ist mit dem Abend-Training?", _hörte Harry Nevilles mentale Stimme in seinem Kopf.

"_Wenn die anderen schlafen, im Koffer...", _erklärte Harry seinem Freund.

Harry strich sich einmal über seine Kleidung und diese verwandelte sich in eine Trainingshose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Die anderen hatten das zum Glück nicht gesehen, da Harry von den Vorhängen seines Bettes verdeckt wurde.

Srennia bewegte sich ein wenig, dass sie wieder vollends verdeckt wurde und Lisco blieb wo er war.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und begann die Kapitel, die er im Zug gelesen hatte, zusammenzufassen. Neville tat es ihm nach und die anderen Jungen starrten sie nur entsetzt an.

"Was zur Hölle treibt ihr da? Habt ihr eure Hausaufgaben noch nicht erledigt?", fragte Seamus ehrlich geschockt.

"Was? Ne, die haben wir schon lange erledigt... Das hier ist für ein paar Freunde, die das brauchen...", erklärte Harry wage und arbeitete weiter.

Da den anderen langsam langweilig wurde legten sie sich hin und bald darauf waren sie einverstanden.

Neville und Harry trainierten etliche Stunden und schliefen dann traumlos ein.

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Hmm, das war´s mal wieder von mir..

Ich bin ends stolz auf mich, ich hab nämlich schon ganze 300 Wordseiten voll mit dieser Story! Und gleichzeitig schreibe ich noch an fünf weiteren, die ich auch bald rausbringe!

So, jetzt will ich aber echt mal ein paar mehr Reviews als bis jetzt, verstanden?

Je mehr Kommis ich bekomme, desto schneller kommt das neue Chap!

Deal?

Ciao,

LS


	9. Chapter 9

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 9 ???

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

**Cho: **Ich musste Voldie ein wenig entschärfen, ich find die zwei echt witzig.. sie würden ja auch ein lustiges Pärchen abgeben, oder? Ihr werdet noch eine gewaltige Überraschung erleben.. uups, war das jetzt eine Andeutung?

Ich habe keine bestimmte Seitenanzahl bei den Chaps, das mach ich nach Laune, schließlich habe ich ja schon ganze 302 Seiten! HDL

**Vanessa: **Harry ist doch immer nett! Ja, er wird sich schon wieder mit ihnen vertragen.. Schön, das dir die story so gefällt.. und DANKE für dein liebes Kommi!

**Avallyn Black: **Nun ja, so viele Telefongespräche zwischen Harry und Tom habe ich nicht, aber ich habe schon eine sehr witzige Passage in Planung. da werden Tom und Harry ein nettes gespräch führen, und zwar mit Lautsprechern und in Beisein von fred, george, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Gin, Herm, Blaise, Draco, Helen, Pansy, Nev und Seamus.. Na? HDGDL

**Angel344: **Danke für dein reviewchen.. freu

**Minnilein: **Du willst wissen, woher ich die zeit fürs Schreiben nehme? Nun ja, eigentlich hab ich überhaupt keine Zeit, aber Schreiben tue ich nun mal lieber als Hausaufgaben.. sollen die Lehrer sich halt beschweren, mir doch egal! Myst und Schnäbelchen in Miniformat hätte ich auch gerne bei mir. Aber hier sitzt nur der verrückte und total freche Hund und sieht mich wieder mal so treuherzig an.. ich sollte schnell Leine und Ball schnappen und mich schleunigst auf einen spaziergang samt Hund und Neffe machen! Also, hier noch schnell das Chappi!

Kapitel 9

Wie immer erwachte Harry ausgeruht um 4.00 Uhr, Nev schaffte es immer erst um 6.00 Uhr.

Also verwandelte sich Harry in den Adler und flog über Hogwarts und genoss die Aussicht.

Er flog hoch in der Luft, erkannte aber Myst als stände sie direkt vor ihm.

Seitdem er ein Animagus war, brauchte er auch keine Kontaktlinsen mehr, sehr nützlich.

Jetzt jedenfalls stürzte er sich im Sturzflug in die Tiefe und bremste nur ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Er verwandelte sich zurück und beschwor das Sattelzeug von Myst. Er machte sie fertig und ritt mit ihr dann ein wenig über die Ländereien, obwohl das schon ein Kunststück war, da die edle Stute zurzeit in der Rosse war und somit ein wenig unberechenbar. (A/N Für alle, die keine Ahnung von dem sexuellen Leben von Pferden haben: eine Stute ist rossig: Die Stute ist Aufnahmefähig im Falle einer Befruchtung... Hey, das könnte man ja glatt in ein Sachbuch schreiben... grins)

Er traf Hagrid und begrüßte ihn herzlich.

"Ah, Harry! Du bist also wieder aufgetaucht? Wusste doch, dass dir nichts passiert is´!", erklärte der Halbriese dröhnend,

"Was is´n das fürn hübsches Pferdchen?"

"Oh, das ist Myst. Ich habe sie mitgebracht. Sie wird dir keine Umstände machen... Sie bleibt frei auf dem Gelände, das geht doch klar, oder?"

"Sicher, Harry, sicher. Schön, dass ihr wieder da seits..."

Harry machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

Er ließ Myst frei und flog zurück.

Er trainierte mit dem Schwert und dem Zauberstab, Elementar-Magie und Stablose Magie.

Anschließend duschte er und zog sich eine schwarze Jeans mit vielen Taschen, schwarze Turnschuhe und ein weinrotes kurzärmliges Shirt an. Er verstaute seine Dolche und Ersatzstäbe an den üblichen Stellen. Srennia schlang sich wieder um seine Hüfte und Lisco spielte wieder einmal Modeschmuck.

Er wartete auf Neville, der nach ein paar Sekunden auch wieder den Koffer verließ. Nachdem auch Neville sich fertig gemacht hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Quartieren ihrer Slys. Dort warteten sie ein paar Minuten, bis die Vier herauskamen.

Zusammen begaben sie sich in die große Halle.

Da der Unterricht wie immer erst um 9.00 Uhr begann, war die Halle, jetzt um 8.15 Uhr, noch nicht sehr voll.

Harry begrüßte Kingsley und Albus mit einem Nicken und setzte sich dann mit Nev an den Gryffindore-Tisch. Die beiden aßen ein wenig und begrüßten dann ihre müden Kameraden. Einzig Hermine schien wirklich wach, allerdings hatte sie sich schon in ein Buch vertieft und war kaum ansprechbar.

Als die Post kam, landeten zwei Eulen vor Harry.

Die eine brachte den Tagespropheten und die andere einen Brief von seinen Freunden.

_Hi Harry, Hi Nev!_

_Ich hoffe euch geht es gut, damit ich euch dann zerfleischen kann... Wie konntet ihr mich nur so erschrecken?_

_Ich schwöre dir, Harry James Potter, das wirst du bezahlen!_

_Und zwar mit mehr, als ein paar Küssen!_

_Arghhhh..._

_So, nun was macht ihr so?_

_Chen glaubt nicht, das ihr das Training alleine hinbekommt, und ist entsprechend besorgt..._

_Okay, das war ein Witz, das wisst ihr ja..._

_Wir sind alle gespannt wie die Schule hier ist._

_Nun, ich hoffe wir sehen uns dann am Wochenende._

_Kuss,_

_Lorelei_

_P.S. Von den anderen natürlich auch liebe Grüße!_

Neville und Harry lachten und erregten so die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Gryffindors.

Doch Harry und Nev waren nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, denn Neville keuchte bereits lachend "Oh, was wird sie bloß mit dir anstellen?"

"Mich zerfleischen?", grinste Harry sarkastisch und Neville musste noch mehr lachen.

Kurzerhand zog Ginny ihnen das Blatt aus der Hand und las es ebenfalls.

Sie schmunzelte und reichte das Blatt weiter.

Wenig später kannte der ganze Tisch den Inhalt des Briefes.

"Was hast du bloß wieder angestellt?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

Harry und Nev lachten noch lauter.

Plötzlich stand Helen hinter Hermine und zog ihr das Blatt aus der Hand.

Schnell überflog sie es und lehnte sich dann zwischen Harry und Neville.

"Betet nur, dass Tess ihr nicht hilft...", mahnte sie belustigt und setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich würde sagen, Michael regelt das für mich!", sagte er sicher.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher! Schließlich hast du ihn und Dustin mit den Mädels allein gelassen... Für ihn ist das bestimmt nicht sehr erholsam.", widersprach Helen.

Interessiert wurde dem Gespräch gefolgt.

"Ich habe ihn ja nicht gezwungen zu bleiben. Und solange sie ihn nicht zum Einkaufen schleppen, ist er für alles offen...", meinte Harry amüsiert.

"Na ja, nach dem letzten Einkauf haben sie ihn ja auch mit Kleidung für sein ganzes Leben ausgestattet...", meinte Helen gespielt nachdenklich.

"Aber nur, weil sie meine Kreditkarte hatten..."

Danach mussten die drei unwillkürlich lachen.

Sie wurden allerdings von McGonnagall unterbrochen, die die Stundenpläne verteilte.

Harry stallte fest, dass er in den ersten beiden Stunden Zauberkunst hatte. Auch Neville und Helen hatten dieses Fach als Erstes.

Die drei standen auf und gingen zu den anderen Slys.

Sie verglichen ihre Stunden.

Das meiste hatten sie zusammen und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst.

Ein wenig beleidigt folgten die anderen Gryffindors.

Sie beruhigten sich aber, als sich Harry und Nev im Klassenzimmer zu ihnen setzten.

Der Unterricht war für Harry ein Klacks.

Richtig langweilig für ihn.

Als erster und einziger bekam er den heutigen Zauber hin und erntete ehrfürchtige Blicke. Hermine schien sogar etwas verstimmt.

Anschließend begaben sich die Slys, Harry, Neville und Hermine in die Kerker.

Die drei waren die einzigen Gryffindors im Zaubertrank-Hauptkurs.

Snape spielte seine gewöhnliche Rolle.

Der einzige, nicht zu unterschätzender Unterschied, war, dass sowohl Nev als auch Harry sich nicht mehr provozieren ließen. Harry schaffte seinen Trank einwandfrei und Neville hatte nur einen kleinen Farbtonfehler.

Davon irritiert schikanierte sie Snape nicht so viel wie sonst, vergab aber auch keine Punkte an die Gryffs.

Nach der Doppelstunde kehrten sie in die große Halle zum Mittagessen zurück und trafen dort Ron und die anderen.

Sie aßen und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Heilkunde.

Neville hatte dieses Fach nicht und machte sich mit Malfoy und Pansy auf um in ihren Kurs zu gehen. Blaise und Helen hatten wie er, Hermine, Seamus und Lavender Heilkunde gewählt und gingen zusammen zu Madam Pomfrey.

Helen hatte sich sofort zu Harry gesetzt und belagerte in gänzlich. Blaise beobachtete das ein wenig eifersüchtig und stirnrunzelnd.

Der Unterricht war für Harry bis jetzt nichts Neues, denn er hatte alle einfacheren Heilzauber schon drauf.

Anschließend trafen alle Gryffs, Slys, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, die den Hauptkurs VgddK hatten im Klassenraum aufeinander.

"Hi Harry, Hermine, Ron!", begrüßte der Lehrer.

"Hi Kingsley!", antworteten die drei unisono.

"Weißt du wann meine Prinzessin kommt?", fragte Harry den Auror.

"Irgendwann heute Abend. Zusammen mit Remus und Alastor..."

Erstaunt hatten die Schüler das Gespräch mitangehört und sahen das Trio nun ehrfürchtig an.

Harry setzte sich zu Nev und Blaise in die erste Reihe.

Hermine und Ron setzten sich mit den anderen Gryffs weiter weg.

"Nun, Ich bin euer neuer Lehrer in VgddK. Kingsley Shaklebolt.", fing der Afrikaner an.

"Ach ja, außer ein paar Ausnahmen möchte ich auch mit Professor angesprochen werden, verstanden?", die Klasse nickte einstimmig.

"Ich weiß von den vielen Lehrern, die ihr in den vergangenen Jahren hattet. Doch durch die DA müsstet ihr den Stoff vom letzten Jahr ja trotzdem kennen, nicht? Dieses Jahr werden wir praktisch einige Verteidigungs- wie auch Angriffszauber lernen. Dazu muss man sich aller Konsequenzen bewusst sein, die mangelnde Konzentration hinter sich ziehen... Ich hoffe, ich kann mich in diesem Fall auf euch verlassen?"

Ernst stimmte die Klasse zu.

"Sie sind wirklich ein Auror? Waren Sie nicht auch bei dem Angriff in der Winkelgasse dabei?", fragte Seamus mit seiner großen Klappe.

Einige Gesichter blickten nun verstohlen zu Harry.

"Oh ja. Ich war damals in der Winkelgasse... Und Auror bin ich auch.", erklärte Kingsley zwinkernd.

"Können Sie uns nicht etwas zeigen?", bat ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw.

Die Klasse stimmte begeistert zu.

"Nun, was würdet ihr denn sehen wollen?"

"Ein Duell!", brüllte Dean.

"Ich kann schlecht gegen mich selber kämpfen...", erklärte Kingsley mit einer kleinen Portion Sarkasmus.

"Nun, was ist mit Harry?", fragte Parvati.

Kingsley wandte sich an Harry, der das alles gleichgültig mitangehört hatte.

Er stand auf.

"Alles außer den Unverzeihlichen?", fragte er.

Kurz überlegte Kingsley und nickte dann.

Hermine und Helen stöhnten besorgt auf.

"Mensch Herm! Er hat sich mit Lestrange duelliert. Außerdem wird Kingsley ihn schon nicht töten...", erklärte Ron, so das nur ein paar andere es mitbekamen.

Harry stellte sich gegenüber von Kingsley auf und beobachtete genau wie dieser einige Schutzschilde über die Schüler legte.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab locker in der rechten Hand und wartete auf den ersten Angriff des Aurors.

Plötzlich sprang Kingsley vor und feuerte drei Flüche hintereinander auf Harry ab.

Harry reflektierte alle drei und schoss dann ebenfalls einige Flüche auf Kingsley.

Viele Minuten sahen die Schüler begeistert dem Duell zu, bei dem keiner einen richtigen Vorteil hatte.

Man sah nur die Flüche blitzen und die Körper der Duellanten bewegten sich in fast unnormaler Geschwindigkeit um diversen Flüchen auszuweichen.

In die Wände schlugen die Flüche dann ein und ließen nur Schutt zurück.

Harry wich gerade einem Lähmfluch aus und schoss dabei einen harten Schocker auf seinen Gegner. Kingsley gab ihm ein Handzeichen und sie hörten gleichzeitig auf.

"Nun, wie es aussieht hatte die Todesserin einen guten Grund zu flüchten...", lächelte Kingsley leicht keuchend und lächelte in die Runde.

Harry war kaum außer Atem und setzte sich wieder, als wäre nichts passiert.

Eigentlich hatte so ziemlich jeder damit gerechnet, dass der Auror gewinnen würde und waren umso geschockter, dass die beiden sich mindestens ebenbürtig waren.

Wiederum trafen Harry ehrfürchtige und bewundernde Blicke.

Innerlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf, ließ sich aber nichts dergleichen anmerken.

Kingsley begann nun einige Flüche aus dem Duell zu analysieren und den Schülern zu zeigen. Er war ein sehr guter Lehrer und ausnahmslos jeder Schüler hatte großen Respekt vor ihm. Harry kannte all diese Flüche schon und musste sie deshalb nicht erst lernen.

Ein wenig gelangweilt saß er auf seinem Platz und beobachtete die ungeschickten Schüler.

Kingsley setzte sich zu ihm.

"Du bist sehr gut! Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du dich ziemlich zurückgehalten hast... Habe ich recht?"

Stirnrunzelnd musterte Harry den Auror.

"Ja, ich habe lange nicht alles gegeben. Auch beim Duell mit Bella habe ich mich zurückgehalten..."

Kingsley blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Du hast dich bei einem Kampf mit Todessern zurückgehalten? Bist du noch ganz dicht?", fragte Kingsley empört.

"Hey! Ich wollte nicht all meine Fähigkeiten demonstrieren... Bella wird ihre Strafe auch noch bekommen! Das schwöre ich dir.. Es war nur nicht der richtige Augenblick um ihr den Crucio auf den Hals zu hetzten...", meinte Harry berechnend.

Kingsley öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn, öffnete ihn wieder,...

In diesem Moment ertönte der Gong und zeigte das Ende des Unterrichts an.

Als Hausaufgabe sollten sie einen Aufsatz über verschiedene Angriffszauber schreiben.

Neville und Harry seufzten unzufrieden.

Beide hatten von sämtlichen Flüchen genauste Definitionen angefertigt.

Harry hatte wohl einige hundert mehr als Nev, aber dieser hatte auch schon genug.

Der Unterricht für diesen Tag war nun vorbei und Harry brachte die Slys zu ihrem Quartier, später würde er sie zum Abendessen wieder abholen.

Nev hatte sich in die Bibliothek verkrochen und Harry hängte die Listen auf, in die sich diejenigen eintragen konnten, die bei der DA mitmachen wollten.

Danach begab er sich auf die Ländereien und pfiff Myst zu sich. Ohne Sattel und Trense ritt er ein wenig um den See und wurde dabei von einigen Neugierigen beobachtet.

Das ganze Starren war Harry ja schon früher auf die Nerven gegangen, aber nun war es noch schlimmer geworden.

Vor allem wegen dem Artikel im Propheten und dem Duell mit Kingsley brachten ihm viele bewundernde Blicke. Und da sich auch sein Aussehen sichtlich positiv verändert hatte, blieb er auch von schmachtenden und anhimmelnden Blicken nicht verschont.

Seufzend galoppierte er zum Schloss zurück und sprang dann von Myst´s Rücken.

Er schickte sie weg und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.

Er stieg in seinen Koffer, suchte dort einige Pergamente heraus, die er für seine Aufsätze nur ein wenig ändern musste und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Als er wieder aus dem Koffer kam, waren in der Realität nur an die 5 Sekunden verstrichen.

Zufrieden nahm er sich ein Buch und fing an zu lesen und die Kapitel zusammenzufassen.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen holte er die Slys ab und zusammen begaben sie sich zum Abendessen.

Harry war schon fast fertig mit dem Essen, als sich die Hallentür öffnete und drei Personen in Reiseumhängen die Halle betraten.

Sofort wurde es still.

Dumbledore stand auf und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge.

"Willkommen! Liebe Schüler, das sind Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody. Die letzteren werden die Sicherheitsstreife bilden und Ms. Tonks wird bei der DA behilflich sein."

Nun löste sich Tonks aus ihrer Starre, eilte auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Er erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich und wurde dann sofort auch in Remus Arme gezogen.

"Hi! Wir reden später, okay?", fragte Harry leise.

Die zwei nickten und setzten sich dann mit Mad-Eye an den Lehrertisch.

Draco hatte sich von der Szene weggedreht, er konnte das nicht mitansehen.

Ginny und Hermine dagegen sahen Tonks wieder einmal etwas eifersüchtig hinterher, wie auch einige andere, darunter Helen und Pansy.

Nach dem Essen winkte Harry Tonks und Remus zu sich und meinte "Wir müssen die Slys schnell zurückbringen. Wollt ihr mitkommen? Danach können wir reden..."

Verwundert nickten die beiden und ließen sich dann von Nev erzählen warum vier der Slys von ihnen Geleitschutz bekamen.

Auf dem weg zu den Sly-Quartieren konnten Harry und Tonks es nicht lassen ihre Farce weiter zu spielen und die beiden brachten die anderen mit ihrem Prinz/Prinzessinnengehabe immer wieder zu unkontrollierten Lachattacken. Die Gryffs der sechsten Klasse und Ginny waren nämlich mitgekommen.

"Ihr zwei wollt die DA zusammen führen? Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch nicht anmelden...", überlegte Dean laut und gespielt ernst. Darauf brachen alle erneut in Gelächter aus.

Die Gryffs verschwanden im GR und die Slys in ihren Quartieren, nachdem Helen Harry noch einen Wangenkuss gegeben hatte.

Danach folgte Harry Remus und Tonks zu ihren Räumen, die auch in der Nähe waren und nebeneinander lagen.

Sie setzte sich in das Wohnzimmer von Remus und schwatzten ein wenig.

Dann verabschiedeten sich Tonks und Harry und verließen Remus.

"Kommst du noch mit zu mir?", bettelte Tonks.

Harry überlegte gespielt angestrengt.

"Was hast du denn vor?", fragte Harry verschmitzt.

"Dich verführen?", antwortete Tonks versuchsweise und Harry musste grinsen.

"Nana, Prinzessin, was sind denn das für Gedanken?"

Tonks schmollte und zog ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer...

Viele Stunden später machte sich Harry auf in den Gryffindorturm.

Tonks hatte ihn mehr als einmal verführt und er war auch nicht ganz untätig gewesen, und so war er ein wenig erschöpft, als er den GR betrat.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren die einzigen, die noch da waren, schließlich war es ja auch schon weit nach Mitternacht.

"Wo warst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine sogleich.

"Hab´ mich mit Tonks und Remus verquatscht...", erklärte Harry schulterzuckend.

Die drei schmollten.

Schließlich hatte Harry ihnen schon ewig nichts mehr erzählt.

Geschlagen setzte er sich zu ihnen.

"Ihr steht euch ziemlich nahe, du und Tonks, richtig?", fing Hermine an.

"Ja, sie ist, genau wie Remus, ein guter Gesprächspartner...", log Harry kaltschnäuzig, aber sehr überzeugend.

"Erzählst du uns irgendwann über die Ferien?", fragte Ginny traurig.

"Irgendwann?", meinte Harry lächelnd.

Die drei sahen ihn fragend an.

"Wisst ihr, diese Ferien waren sehr anstrengend. Sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Es ist schwer über manches zu reden. Ich habe ein paar Leute kennen gelernt und mich mit den Slys herumgeschlagen. Viel ist sonst nicht passiert...", erklärte Harry bedrückt.

Er hatte gedankenverloren seine Hände verschränkt und blickte nachdenklich ins Feuer.

Hermine zog seine rechte Hand in ihre und starrte auf das Tattoo.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie ein wenig hysterisch.

"Ein Tattoo.", erklärte Harry halbherzig.

"_Trust _? Was für ein Sinn hat das?", wollte nun auch Ginny wissen.

Böse blickte sie Hermine an, da diese Harrys Hand halten konnte.

"Ein Freundschaftsbeweis...", murmelte Harry leise.

"Und wir? Sind wir nicht deine Freunde?", fragte Hermine mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Harry blickte sie direkt an, sagte aber nichts.

Hermine fing an zu weinen und Ginny starrte ihn entsetzt an. Ron hatte nicht alles mitbekommen und sah ihn nur böse an, weil Hermine weinte.

Harry zog die weinende Hermine in seine Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend über das Haar.

"Mine! Natürlich seid ihr meine Freunde! Hey, beruhige dich...", meinte er sanft.

Ginny war furchtbar eifersüchtig und fragte deshalb "Was ist mit dieser Helen, Verena?"

"Sie sind gute Freundinnen, aber sie kommen nicht an euch heran! Ihr seid mit mir durch unzählige Abenteuer gestolpert, das kann man nicht vergessen! Ihr werdet immer meine Freunde sein, aber bitte versteht, dass ich auch andere Verpflichtungen habe..."

Ron nickte erstaunlich ruhig. Anscheinend war auch er ein wenig erwachsener geworden.

"Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen, warum du mit den Slys abhängst, aber ich respektiere es...", erklärte er.

"Die vier baten mich um Hilfe, als sie auf der Flucht waren. Kein Wunder, oder? So ziemlich jeder Todesser ist ihnen auf den Fersen gewesen... Ich habe ihnen meine Hilfe versprochen und die bekommen sie auch. Mit Helen habe ich mich angefreundet und Pansy und Blaise sind wirklich okay. Ihr müsst nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben!", sagte Harry abschließend, Hermine immer noch auf seinem Schoß umarmend.

"Was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte Ginny.

"Es hat sich zwischen uns nichts geändert, außer, dass wir uns nicht mehr streiten. Das ist ganz gut so, aber sonst ist alles beim alten..."

"Und wer sind Chen und die ganzen anderen...?"

"Das erzähle ich euch ein andern Mal, okay? Ich bin ziemlich müde, und ihr?"

Sie nickten und so begaben sich Ginny und Hermine in den Mädchenflügel, während Ron und Harry in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwanden.

Sie wünschten sich noch gute Nacht und legten sich dann hin.

Harry allerdings ging dann noch in den Koffer und legte sich dort schlafen, weil er da ausschlafen und anschließend trainieren konnte, während in echt wieder nur ein paar Sekunden vergingen.

Am Morgen trainierte er wieder mit Neville und duschte dann.

Er zog sich eine seiner schwarzen Jeans an und ein hellgrünes Sweatshirt mit Kapuze.

Wie sonst verstaute er auch heute seine Waffen und Zauberstäbe an seinem Körper.

Lisco hatte sich um seinen Hals geschlungen und Srennia wollte _ihre_ Hüfte unter keinen Umständen mehr freigeben.

Neville hatte belustigt Harry beobachtet wie er mit der grünen Mamba diskutierte, dann aber wie jeden Tag aufgab.

Von Helen bekam er seinen üblichen Begrüßungskuss und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Wie immer wurden die Sechs misstrauisch beobachtet.

Harry winkte Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye und Kingsley zu, die sofort zurückwinkten.

Grinsend machte sich Harry ans frühstücken.

Die andern Gryffs sahen sie wieder erstaunt an, da Harry früher ja bekanntlich ein richtiger Morgenmuffel gewesen war und auch Neville war nicht als Frühaufsteher bekannt. Und beide saßen frisch und munter am Tisch und wirkten so ausgeschlafen wie noch nie. Vor allem Harry brachte das misstrauische Blicke von Hermine, Ron und Ginny ein, da er ja nicht vor 3.00 Uhr ins Bett hatte kommen können. Eben genannte nämlich sahen noch sehr verquollen und müde aus.

"Morgen!", strahlte Neville ihnen freundlich entgegen.

Der Gruß wurde vereinzelt mürrisch erwidert, Neville ließ sich dadurch seine Laune allerdings nicht vermiesen und aß unbekümmert weiter.

Hedwig brachte einen Brief und auch der Tagesprophet wurde pünktlich geliefert.

Gespannt öffnete Harry den Brief.

_Hi Harry! Hey, Nev._

_Die Schule ist hier verdammt langweilig, aber was anderes konnten wir ja nicht erwarten._

_Petunia wuselt den ganzen Tag durch das Haus, findet aber nichts zum Putzen..._

_Und Chen probiert nacheinander alle Pferde aus. Außerdem haben wir festgestellt, dass du Seidenschnabel und Myst mitgenommen hast! Warum müssen wir das immer selbst herausfinden? Ich meine, ist ein Satz denn so schwierig?_

_Nun, ich hoffe, Harry, du kannst dem elenden Malfoy aus dem Weg gehen?_

_Wir sehen uns am WE!_

_Bye,_

_Michael_

Neville grinste Harry an.

"Michael scheint seine schlechte Laune ebenfalls an mir auslassen zu wollen...", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

"Wer ist denn Myst?", fragte Hermine, die den Brief ebenfalls gelesen hatte.

"Wirst du später schon noch sehen... Nev, komm´!", wandte er sich dann an Nev, als er Helen auffordernd winken sah.

Sie hatten nun zusammen Kräuterkunde.

Neville war natürlich Feuer und Flamme.

In diesem Fach war er sogar besser als Hermine und Harry.

Diese Doppelstunde verging schnell und schon bald machten sich Harry, Draco und Pansy auf den Weg zum Arithmantik Grundkurs, während Neville, Blaise, Helen und die meisten anderen Gryffs zum Hauptkurs Pflege mag. Geschöpfe stiefelten.

Für Harry, Draco und Pansy war das Fach Arithmantik gänzlich unbekannt.

Harry hatte allerdings trotzdem viel Ahnung, da er in den Ferien so an die 15 Bücher über dieses Thema gewälzt hatte.

Harry setzte sich in die zweite Reihe und Draco belegte den Platz zu seiner Linken und Pansy ließ sich zu seiner Rechten nieder. Er ignorierte das geflissentlich und konzentrierte sich auf den Vortrag von Professor Vektor.

So entgingen ihm auch die anhimmelnden Blicke von Pansy und die verzweifelten von Draco.

Die Professorin gab ihnen ein paar Aufgaben zum Lösen und nachdem Harry seine in Rekordzeit gelöst hatte, erklärte er Pansy die ihren. Draco übersah er dabei bewusst, was diesen dazu trieb, gequält den Kopf wegzudrehen.

Nach Arithmantik hatte Harry ein weiteres neues Fach.

Auch Pansy und Helen hatten Alte Runen gewählt. Blaise und Draco hatten dieses Fach als Hauptfach und begaben sich auf den Weg um mit Neville zusammen im Hauptkurs Geschichte einzuschlafen.

Zwischen den beiden Slytherinmädchen sitzend hatte Harry schon seine Mühe dem Unterricht zu folgen, schaffte es allerdings doch überraschend leicht die komplizierten Runen zu übersetzten. Nicht umsonst war das Lernen gewesen...

Beim Mittagessen traf Harry die anderen wieder und nach einem ausgiebigen Mahl machten sich alle zusammen auf den Weg zum Hauptkurs Verwandlung.

McGonnagall beobachtete misstrauisch wie sich Neville, Harry und Helen sich zusammen setzten und dann augenscheinlich konzentriert aufsahen.

"Nun, Willkommen im Hauptkurs Verwandlung. Wer es bis hierher geschafft hat, kann stolz auf sich sein... Ich denke Sie alle wissen, was Ihre Noten alles beeinflussen werden in der Zukunft. Ich erwarte Konzentration und Lerneifer... Wir beginnen heute mit einer relativ einfachen Transformation. Vor jedem von Ihnen liegt ein einfacher Apfel. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihn in einen Papagei verwandeln. Er soll grün mit einem roten Kopf und einem gelben Federbusch sein. Fangen Sie an."

Harry stöhnte gelangweilt, was die Professorin erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Mr. Potter scheint diese Aufgabe langweilig zu finden. Würden Sie uns bitte zeigen, dass Sie einen Grund dafür haben?", forderte MCGonnagall ihn auf.

Die ganze Klasse hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und schulterzuckend zog Harry seinen Zauberstab. Er deutete mit dem Stab auf den blutroten Apfel vor ihm und murmelte eine Formel, die kaum jemand verstand. Vor den verwunderten Augen der Schüler verwandelte sich der Apfel in einen prächtigen Papagei, mit rotem Kopf und einem gelben Federbusch.

Geschockt starrte die Verwandlungslehrerin ihren Schüler an, der jetzt wieder genauso gelangweilt aussah wie wenige Sekunden vorher.

"25 Punkte für Gryffindore.", stotterte die Lehrerin dann doch noch und forderte die anderen auf, es ebenfalls zu versuchen.

Helen und Neville ließen sich den Spruch von Harry erklären und schafften es bis Ende der Stunde ebenfalls den Apfel zu verwandeln. Auch Blaise und Hermine hatten den Dreh bald heraus...

Nach Verwandlung machten sich Harry, Draco, Pansy und Hermine auf zum Grundkurs Pflege mag. Geschöpfe.

Hagrid erwartete sie schon und grinste vielversprechend.

"Heute werdet ihr ein Kriegseinhorn kennen lernen...", strahlte er sie an.

"Was? Aber...-", fing Hermine an und auch die anderen waren mehr als geschockt.

"Aus irgendeinem Grund hält sich zurzeit ein männliches Kriegseinhorn im Wald auf. Das kommt uns gerade recht...", grinste Hagrid weiter.

"Aber keiner kann sie zähmen! Wie willst du es her bekommen?", fragte Hermine sehr interessiert.

Hoffnungsvoll sah Hagrid zu Harry.

"Das Einhorn ist hinter Harrys Stute her. Es ist immer in ihrer Nähe und lässt sie nicht aus den Augen... Harry könntest du sie mal rufen?", fragte Hagrid flehend.

Alle Schüler hatten sich zu Harry gedreht, der kaum merklich die Augen aufgerissen hatte.

"Verdammt! Hagrid, sie ist rossig!", rief er dann vorwurfsvoll und ein wenig verzweifelt.

"Ich weiß!", meinte Hagrid belustigt.

Fluchend pfiff Harry zweimal laut und wartete dann geduldig.

Bald hörte man ein rhythmisches Beben.

Aus dem Wald kam ein wunderschönes schwarzes Pferd in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Nur fünf Meter hinter ihm brach ein schwarzes Einhorn aus dem Gehölz.

Schnaubend hielt Myst vor Harry und rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Brust.

Harry streichelte sie liebevoll und bedachte das Einhorn warnend.

"Wehe du versenkst _dein_ Sperma in _meiner_ Stute!", giftete Harry das Einhorn an und brachte die damit Schüler entweder zum Lachen oder zum beschämten Rotwerden.

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an, während Pansy sich fast an einem Lachkrampf verschluckte und auch Draco musste sich stark zusammenreißen um seine Maske nicht fallen zu lassen.

Hagrid runzelte die Stirn.

"Gut, Gut, Harry, ich denke er hat es kapiert... So, nun zum Thema. Kriegseinhörner besitzen eine unglaubliche Kraft und Schnelligkeit... Harry, wärst du so lieb und drehst eine Runde, der Hengst wird dir folgen wie ein Hund...", bat Hagrid.

Harry brummte vor sich in und mit einem eleganten Satz saß er auf dem blanken Rücken seiner Stute.

"Aber Myst ist lange nicht so schnell wie das Einhorn, das weißt du schon, oder Hagrid?", wollte er noch mal wissen.

"Sicher, Sicher. Nun mach´ schon!"

Mit großen Augen sahen die Schüler zu wie das schwarze Pferd aus dem Stand angaloppierte und davon raste. Harry hatte sich flach auf den Pferdehals gelehnt und trieb Myst immer mehr an.

Das Einhorn hielt mühelos mit und schenkte Harry nur einige eifersüchtige Blicke.

In unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hatten sie den großen See umrundet und hielten nun wieder auf die Klasse zu.

Harry hielt an, blieb aber auf Myst sitzen.

Die Schüler bekamen ihren Mund gar nicht mehr zu.

Das Einhorn kam immer näher, bis es mit dem Kopf Harrys Arm berührte.

Vorsichtig strich Harry über das weiche Fell und sein anfangs noch böser Blick wurde weicher.

Plötzlich durchzuckte Harry eine Idee.

Er hob langsam den Kopf und sah Hagrid in die Augen.

Dieser riss erschrocken die Augen auf "Nein, nein, Harry! Mach´ das nicht... Das hat noch keiner geschafft! Mach es nicht!", flehte er.

Die Klasse wusste nicht um was es ging und schauten deshalb nur etwas verwirrt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf den Körper des riesigen Einhorns, das nun direkt neben Myst stand.

Entschlossen griff er in die schwarze Mähne direkt am Widerrist.

Draco riss die Augen auf .

"Harry! Tu´ das nicht!", rief er verzweifelt, aber wie immer ignorierte Harry den Blonden.

Auch ein paar andere Schüler schienen nun Harrys Vorhaben zu erkennen und sahen ihn entsetzt an.

Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren und schwang sich gekonnt von Mysts Rücken auf den des Einhorns.

Das Tier riss geschockt den Kopf hoch und stieg.

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne, solange das Einhorn auf den Hinterbeinen stand.

Es wieherte bösartig und stieg immer wieder kerzengerade in die Luft, bockte und schlug aus.

Harry jedoch schien nichts von dem Rücken vertreiben zu können.

Das Tier machte einen solchen Lärm und die Schüler schrieen so laut, sodass aus dem Schloss bald Dumbledore, ein paar andere Lehrer und viele Schüler gelaufen kamen.

Als sie jedoch das Bild sahen, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Da war ein gewaltiges Kriegseinhorn mit langem, spitzen Horn, auf dessen Rücken Harry Potter höchstpersönlich saß.

Das Tier versuchte auf alle erdenklichen Arten den Jungen von seinem Rücken zu bekommen, doch schien der Junge nicht gewillt eben dies zu tun.

Mit offenen Mündern beobachteten nun fast alle Bewohner des Schlosses das Geschehen. Ob von Nahem, oder den Fenstern, Türmen.

Keiner schien eingreifen zu wollen, können.

Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit beruhigte sich das Einhorn und blieb schwer atmend ruhig stehen.

Harry grinste gewinnend und rief Myst zu sich.

Als wäre nichts geschehen, wechselte er wieder auf den Rücken seiner Stute und sah sich um.

Lauter entsetzte, aber auch bewundernde Augen starrten ihn an.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und ließ die Stute drehen.

Frontal stand er mit Myst nun dem Einhorn gegenüber.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin gingen beide Tiere gleichzeitig auf die Knie und senkten die Häupter.

Ungläubig verfolgten hunderte Augenpaare dieses.

Harry grinste nun noch mehr und stieg von Myst.

Er ging auf das Einhorn zu und das Tier machte keine Anstalten ihn abzuwehren.

Harry streichelte die schwarze Schönheit und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Dann klopfte er ihm kurz auf die Brust und das Tier erhob sich willig und auch Myst stand wieder auf.

Harry versank kurz in seinen Gedanken, dann entschied er sich das Risiko einzugehen und beschwor einen leichten Sattel herauf.

Wieder entsetzt wollte Hagrid protestieren, doch Harry ignorierte ihn ganz einfach.

Beruhigende Worte murmelnd legte Harry dem Einhorn den Sattel auf den Rücken.

Das Tier zuckte kurz, blieb aber ansonsten ruhig.

"_Ich werde dir nichts tun, versprochen! Willst du mein Freund sein?"_, fragte Harry das Einhorn telephatisch.

"_Du bist stark, junger Mensch. Und du hast ein treues und gutes Herz. Du hast eine Gabe, eine Gabe, die nur wenige Menschen besitzen... Du kannst mit Tieren sprechen und du behandelst uns respektvoll... Ich habe keine Angst, dass du mich verletzt. Wir sind ab jetzt gebunden, gebunden aneinander. Nie hatte ein Mensch die Ehre mit der Seele eines Einhorns gebunden zu werden..."_

Alle sahen zu wie plötzlich ein goldenes Licht Harry und das Einhorn umgab.

Wie eine Aura pulsierte das Licht und verschwand kurz darauf.

Als wäre nichts geschehen, befestigte Harry den Sattel auf dem Rücken des Tieres und legte das Zaumzeug an.

Das Einhorn machte nicht einen den Versuch sich zu wehren.

Dann schwang sich Harry wieder auf den Rücken des Einhorns.

Unter den Augen der Schüler und Lehrer gab Harry dem Einhorn die Hilfen zum Antreten.

Mit würdevoll gebogenem Hals und stolz blitzendem Horn trat das Tier an.

Die mächtigen Hufe stampften im Gleichtakt auf die Erde.

Plötzlich fing Hagrid an zu klatschen und bald fielen die anderen mit ein.

Lächelnd ritt Harry das Einhorn in allen Gangarten und ließ es dann vor Hagrid anhalten.

Grinsend sprang er ab.

"Was war das noch mit dem Risiko?", fragte er charmant.

Ungläubig starrte Hagrid ihn an.

Mit einem Schrei wurde Harry von Hermine umarmt.

"Weißt du überhaupt was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?", giftete sie ihn anschließend an.

"Tut mir Leid! Aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen...", sagte Harry verträumt.

Draco war kalkweiß im Gesicht und drängelte sich durch die Schülermassen zurück ins Schloss. Glücklicherweise traf er auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer keinen der Slytherins. Er ließ sich schluchzend auf sein Bett fallen.

Er hatte solche Angst gehabt! Er war vor Sorge beinahe gestorben und...

Neville kam zu Harry herüber und hob grinsend die Hand, in die Harry ebenfalls lächelnd einschlug. "Sag mal, was war das für ein Licht?", fragte Nev dann neugierig.

"Erzähle ich dir später...", erklärte Harry und zeigte auf die Umstehenden.

Zu Zweit drängelten sie sich durch die Menge, gefolgt von dem Einhorn und Myst.

Bereitwillig wurden sie durchgelassen.

Kurz vor dem Portal drehte sich Harry noch mal zu dem Einhorn.

"Du lässt trotzdem die Finger von meiner Stute, verstanden?", fuhr er das edle Tier lautstark an.

Die Umstehenden grinsten und beobachteten dann erstaunt wie das Einhorn den Kopf fast bis auf den Boden senkte und ein Bein hob, als wollte es beschämt den Kopf bedecken.

Harry lachte und sagte wieder sanft "Braver Junge! Noch so einen Ritt würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht überleben..."

Dann verschwand er mit Neville im Schloss, während das Einhorn und Myst im Wald verschwanden.

Noch einige Minuten regte sich keiner, doch dann folgten die Schüler und Lehrer dem Beispiel von Harry und Neville und begaben sich zurück ins Schloss.

Den ganzen Tag waren Harry und das Einhorn das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.

Doch bis zum Abendessen tauchten weder Harry noch Neville auf.

Als die Halle schon mit Geplauder und Gelächter gefüllt war, traten Neville und die vier Slys ein, Harry jedoch war nicht dabei.

Wie immer von allen angestarrt, verteilten sich die Jugendlichen und fingen gleichgültig an zu essen.

"Neville? Weißt du wo Harry ist?", fragte Hermine, sobald sich Neville hingesetzt hatte.

"Ja.", meinte er nur.

Perplex sahen ihn die Gryffs an.

"Na? Und wo?", forderte Ginny ihn ungeduldig auf.

Missbilligend sah Neville auf.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Harry will, das ihr das wisst... Und deshalb werdet ihr ihn selber fragen müssen!", erklärte Neville ruhig und wandte sich wieder seinem vollen Teller zu.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° 23.45 Uhr - Glasgow °_

Marc lag glücklich neben dem bereits schlafenden Harry.

Er wusste nicht warum er noch wach war, normalerweise schlief _er_ danach immer sofort ein.

Harry lag auf dem Rücken und Marc hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen durchtrainierten Bauch gebettet. Langsam richtete er sich auf und schob seinen Körper höher.

Seine Hände stützten sein Gewicht, während er Harrys Gesicht betrachtete.

Es sah so friedlich aus. Entspannt.

Marc wusste inzwischen viel von der Zaubererwelt.

Er wusste, dass er fast täglich mit einer Berühmtheit schlief. Aber ihm war das egal. Alles was zählte war, dass Harry da war.

Er liebte es in die grünen Seen einzutauchen.

Er liebte es, wie sie sich vor Lust verdunkelten, wann immer sie ihn ansahen.

In diesen Momenten war er glücklich.

Da vergaß er, dass er nicht der einzige für Harry war.

Er vergaß seine Sorgen, genau wie Harry die seinen vergaß, wenn sie sich vereinten.

Oh, wie sehr er sich wünschte sie hätten mehr als diese Affäre.

Wie sehr wünschte er, er wäre der Einzige für Harry.

Sein Harry, dem so viele Lasten aufgebürdet worden waren, der so litt und nur vergessen konnte, wenn sie sich liebten.

Marc hob eine Hand und strich Harry eine einzelne Strähne des schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn.

"Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er heiser und konnte nicht vermeiden, das ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Wie in Zeitlupe tropften seine Tränen auf das engelsgleiche Gesicht Harrys.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen.

"Warum weinst du?", fragte er dann besorgt.

Doch Marc antwortete nicht, nur noch mehr Tränen bahnten sich Wege über seine zarte Haut.

Harry richtete sich auf und zog den zitternden Jungen in eine tröstende Umarmung.

Ihre nackten Körper pressten sich aneinander und Marcs Schluchzer verklangen leise in der Dunkelheit.

Harry drehte Marc auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn.

Sanft küsste er die Tränenspuren von Marcs Gesicht.

Liebevoll lächelte er den Blonden unter sich an und legte sich dann wieder neben ihn.

Marc vergrub sein Gesicht an Harrys Halsbeuge und drückte sich fest an dessen Körper.

Wie von selbst umschlossen Harrys Arme den zierlichen Körper.

Beruhigend streichelten seine Hände über den nackten Rücken seines Geliebten...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sich die beiden Jungen mit einem liebevollen Kuss und nach einem Versprechen bald wieder zu kommen löste sich Harry in Luft auf.

Er materialisierte sich vor dem verbotenen Wald und pfiff nach Myst.

Kurze Zeit später brach Myst samt dem Einhorn aus dem Dickicht.

"_Du hast doch bestimmt einen Namen, oder? Verrätst du ihn mir?"_, fragte Harry das Einhorn.

"_Ich heiße Revello, junger Harry."_

Harry lächelte und fragte dann, ob er reiten dürfte.

Nur wenige Minuten später donnerte Revello mit Harry auf dem Rücken und Myst auf den Fersen über die Ländereien.

Diesmal trug das Einhorn keinen Sattel.

Harry fühlte sich vereint mit dieser gewaltigen Kraft.

Und erst da wurde ihm klar, dass es genau so war.

Sie waren gebunden.

Gebunden an die Seele des jeweils anderen.

Und Harry war froh.

Er war froh seine Kraft mit der Revellos zu teilen.

Es schien als würden sie sich ergänzen.

Revello verkörperte die Kraft der Natur.

Und er teilte sie mit Harry.

Und Harry teilte seine Macht mit Revello.

Sie würden sich nie wieder trennen können und für Harry war das ein sehr tröstlicher Gedanke. Er erinnerte sich an Marcs Tränen, und zum hundertsten Mal fragte er sich warum er geweint hatte. Aber er würde es ihm nicht sagen, das wusste Harry ganz genau, zu genau...

Inzwischen wusste er nicht mehr wie er für den Jungen empfand.

Er genoss ihre gemeinsamen Stunden, keine Frage!

Aber manchmal schlich sich ein Gefühl in sein Herz, wovor Harry Angst hatte.

Liebe.

Es war die Liebe, vor der er sich so sehr fürchtete.

Er hatte Sirius so sehr geliebt.

Und nun tat diese Liebe weh, zerstörte ihn.

Zu wissen, dass Sirius ohne seine Liebe noch leben würde, ließ ihn dieses Gefühl fürchten.

Und würde Marc sterben, nur weil er ihn liebte...

Harry konnte nicht weiterdenken.

Natürlich liebte er auch seine anderen Freunde, aber diese Liebe, die ihn mit Marc verbinden würde, wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für Tom.

Er wollte keinen seiner Freunde mehr verlieren, wollte nicht noch mehr leiden...

Der Wind strich durch seine Haare und trocknete seine Tränen.

Lächelnd bemerkte er, dass Revello schon seit über einer Stunde um den See galoppierte, ohne auch nur ansatzweise müde zu wirken.

Myst hatte schon lange aufgegeben und wartete nun darauf, dass Harry und Revello die Lust verlieren würden.

Harry bremste das mächtige Tier und ritt nun im Schritt hinauf zum Schloss.

Am Portal sah Harry eine Gestalt stehen.

Ohne sein Tempo zu verändern ritt er genau auf diese Person zu und identifizierte sie schließlich als Albus.

Er hielt an, gerade so, dass Revellos Horn den Schulleiter nicht durchbohren würde.

"Albus! Guten Morgen.", begrüßte Harry den alten Mann.

"Guten Morgen, Harry! Könnte ich kurz sprechen?"

"Sicher. Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?"

Albus sah auf das mächtige Einhorn und nickte.

"Wie hast du es geschafft das Einhorn zu zähmen?"

Harry lächelte versonnen.

"Nun, erst habe ich ihm klargemacht, dass er mich nicht abwerfen kann und dann hat er mich akzeptiert.", erklärte Harry wage.

"Und warum habt ihr golden geleuchtet?"

Skeptisch musterte Harry den Schulleiter.

"Wir sind gebunden..."

Albus fiel die Kinnlade herunter und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

"..Mit...mit einem Einhorn? Einem Kriegseinhorn?", stammelte er schließlich.

"Ja. Er heißt Revello... Nun, war das alles?"

"Ähmm... Nein... Wo warst du in der Nacht? Und warum funktioniert dein Handy hier?"

"Ich habe das Handy ein wenig verzaubert, damit ich für meine Freunde immer erreichbar bin."

"Und wo hast du übernachtet?"

Ein wenig erschrocken beobachtete Albus, wie Harry ein Schatten über das Gesicht huschte und er dann mit erschöpfter Stimme sagte "Ich möchte nicht darüber reden..."

Verwundert nickte der Direktor.

"Nun, dann möchte ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich dir, Harry!", meinte Albus und verschwand dann fröhlich pfeifend in der Schule.

Kopfschüttelnd teleportierte sich Harry in seinen Koffer und begann mit seinem üblichen Training, zudem sich bald auch Nev gesellte.

Zusammen begaben sie sich unter die Duschen und zogen sich an.

Harry musterte gedankenverloren das Amulett, das er um den Hals trug. Es sah genauso aus wie Marcs, nur das der Stein meerblau war, wie Marcs Augen. Versonnen seufzte er und ließ die Kette unter seinem hellgrünen Hemd verschwinden.

Lisco, Srennia und die Waffen nahmen ihre üblichen Plätze ein.

Die Schlangen tarnte er immer wenn Moody in der Nähe war so, dass das magische Auge sie nicht sehen würde.

Nachdem auch das erledigt war, holten Neville und er die Slys ab und begaben sich in die große Halle.

Genervt bemerkte Harry die Blicke und saß schweigend auf seinem Platz.

Der Tagesprophet enthielt nichts Neues. Der neue Zaubereiminister war immer noch nicht gewählt und langsam wurde es brenzlig. Voldemort ging nun zwar öffentlich vor, bis jetzt waren aber noch keine Todesopfer zu verzeichnen.

Stöhnend reichte Harry die Zeitung an Neville weiter, der sofort anfing die Seiten zu studieren.

Dieser Mittwoch verging relativ schnell, jedenfalls für Harry.

Seine Gedanken hingen meist bei Marc oder Revello fest und er war nur halb anwesend im Unterricht.

Nichtsdestotrotz beantwortete alle Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden hundertprozentig richtig und Snape gab es irgendwann auf.

Die meiste Zeit ignorierte er sowohl die Slys als auch seine Freunde.

Manche waren beleidigt, aber Nev machte sich schon Sorgen.

Es war schon kurz vor dem Abendessen, als Neville Harry ansprach

"Sag´ mal, was ist heute eigentlich los mit dir?"

Die Slys hinter ihnen spitzten die Ohren, genau wie Ron und Hermine.

"Was meinst du damit?", versuchte Harry zu blocken.

"Jetzt komm´ schon! Stell´ dich nicht blöd.", fuhr Neville ihn gereizt an.

"_Ich hatte eine schlechte Nacht, das ist alles!"_, erklärte Harry mental.

Irritiert beobachteten die Zuhörer wie Neville verstehend nickte und Harry weiterzog.

"Hähh?", sagte Ron, der wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war.

Auch die anderen waren ratlos.

Aber da ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, folgten sie den beiden Gryffs zum Essen.

Nachdem Harry und Nev gegessen hatte, machten sie sich schon auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch als Tonks auf Harry zugestürmt kam und kaum bremsen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte Harry reflexartig zugegriffen und sie so vom Stürzen abgehalten.

"Danke, Süßer! Kommst du später noch vorbei? Wir müssen noch was besprechen...", keuchte sie dann.

Harry grinste nur und nickte, worauf sich die Aurorin wieder davonmachte.

Kopfschüttelnd setzten die beiden Schwarzhaarigen ihren Weg fort.

"Kommt ihr?", fragte Nev auffordernd die vier Slys.

Diese nickten und zusammen verließen sie die große Halle.

Harry sprach, wie schon den ganzen Tag, nur wenn er gefragt wurde und ignorierte die anderen sonst völlig.

Helen drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann, gefolgt von ihren Freunden, in ihren Räumen.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Neville und schritt zu Tonks´ Räumen.

Er murmelte das Passwort und trat ein.

Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Feuer und wartete auf Tonks.

Minuten später stürzte sie herein und machte es sich sogleich auf Harrys Schoß bequem.

"Du bist heute ein wenig abwesend, stimmts?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Keine Sorge. Nichts weltbewegendes...", grinste Harry.

Tonks seufzte und flüsterte "Ich bin dir verfallen..."

Harry schmunzelte und küsste sie verlangend...

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Ich bin total Happy wegen der zahlreichen und lobenden Kommis!

Daher bekommt ihr das neunte Chap schon jetzt!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, obwohl ich mich echt wundere was ich da manchmal zusammen geschreibselt habe, ist schließlich schon mindestens drei Monate her, dass ich das getippt habe..

Hoffe auf viele weitere reviews von euch!

LS

3


	10. Chapter 10

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 10 ???

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

**Avallyn Black: **Das mit den lautsprechern meinte ich eher.. naja, ich meinte wohl eher die Freisprechanlage im Auto..hehe! Und es kommt ungefähr in Kapitel 35.. ähm ja genau.. Harry hat wohl einfach Angst Marc genauso zu verlieren wie Sirius. Schließlich würde ihn und Marc eine andere Liebe verbinden als seine zu Hermine, Ron usw., oder?

Also, ich muss zugeben, jetzt, ich schreibe ja schon an seite 302, haben sich draco und Harry noch nicht ausgesprochen und sie sind auch lange noch nicht zusammen.. das dauert noch, aber es wird geschehen.

Marc und Harry sind ja nicht richtig zusammen, sie haben eher eine Affäre.

hdgdl, LS

**Dax: **:-), krasser Groove!

**sycronn: **Nun, ich habe schon geplant, Harry und Draco zusammen zu bringen. Marcs Schicksal werdet ihr bald noch erfahren.. Danke für das Reviewchen!

**Minnilein: **Die Szene mit dem Einhorn hatte ich eigentlich vorher gar nicht eingeplant, das ist mir beim Schreiben einfach so reingerutscht, aber ich finds auch ganz gut.

Nun, das Gefühlsdurcheinander wird sich nicht so bald legen, aber was solls!

Ohja, ich und meine Erfahrungen mit rossigen Stuten.. Oh, wenn ich dran denke tut mein steißbein wehh.. heul

Wir sind an einer Koppel vorbei geritten und so ein verdammter, verrückter, größenwahsinniger macho von einem Hengst hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen meiner geliebten "Mona" in das Hinterteil zu beißen. Da sie schon vorher so unmöglich drauf war, ist sie mir durchgegangen. Nun ja, und als dann auch noch mein behinderter (eigentlich unglaublich süßer) Hund ihr zwischen die Beine lief und sie stieg, habe ich mit der Wiese Bekanntschaft gemacht.. Normalerweise ist ja immer recht ruhig und nur in Extremsituationen nervös, aber wenn sie in der Rosse ist, reite ich nicht mehr alleine!

HDGDL, LS

**pandoradoggis: **Danke für das lob, davon kann ich gar nicht genug bekommen. Hier kommt auch schon trommelwirbel Chapter 10!

**Little Lion: **Draco ist wohl Meister im Verstecken seiner Gefühle und warum sollte sich Harry Gedanken über das merkwürdige Verhalten Dracos machen? ich meine, er hat ja noch kein Interesse an dem Blonden, oder? Blaise wird es schon noch auffalllen, aber die anderen werden etwas im Dunkeln tappen.

**Cho: **Der Kuss mit Ginny kommt ja schon.. Kurz vor der DA! Jep, der süße, kleine, schnuckelige Marc scheint es vielen angetan zu haben. Aber eine feste Beziehung? Keine Ahnung! grins (ich bin heute voll komisch drauf, irgendwie sadistisch veranlagt.. vielleicjht liegst daran, dass ich meinen Vater am Sonntag nach drei Monaten endlich wiedersehe)

Ich und aufhören? Das passt definitiv nicht zusammen! Ich habe doch schon alles bis ins letzte Detail durchgeplant! HDL

**Angel344: **Hehe, schon wieder ein Lob! Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich gekokst.. hab ich nicht, oder? HDL

Kapitel 10

Am Donnerstag absolvierte Harry sein übliches Programm und zog sich dann an.

Er bat Neville die Slys alleine zu begleiten.

Harry teleportierte sich direkt zu Revello.

Er vermisste das gewaltige Wesen, sobald er es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Wohl eine Nebenwirkung der Seelenbindung.

Gleich als er mitten im verbotenen Wald neben dem Einhorn auftauchte, fühlte er sich besser, geborgener. Erfreut sah Revello ihn an.

"_Oh, da bist du ja. Ich habe dich schon vermisst..."_

"_Jetzt bin ich ja da! Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Ritt?"_, fragte Harry erleichtert.

"_Gerne, Harry!"_

Harry beeilte sich nicht sonderlich, da seine erste Stunde sowieso Pflege mag. Geschöpfe war. In enormen Tempo übersprangen sie Hindernisse und wichen besonders großen Baumstämmen aus.

Myst indessen war beleidigt aus dem Wald getrabt und gesellte sich zur Klasse.

Alle waren schon anwesend nur Harry nicht, da er ja durch den Wald preschte.

Myst musterte die Schüler, konnte aber kaum ein bekanntes Gesicht erkennen und senkte so missmutig den Kopf. Irritiert beobachtete die Klasse das Verhalten der schwarzen Stute.

Hagrid beschloss ohne Harry anzufangen und erklärte die Fähigkeiten von Kriegseinhörnern.

"Nun, wie gesagt haben diese Einhörner eine enorme Kraft und Ausdauer. Fast kein anderes Huftier kann es mit seiner Geschwindigkeit aufnehmen. Wenn man vom Horn eines Kriegseinhorns getroffen und verletzt wird, hat man kaum Chancen zu überleben. Sobald das Horn mit dem Blut zusammentrifft, breitet sich ein sehr starkes Gift innerhalb von Sekunden im ganzen Körper aus. Nur das Horn eines weißen Einhorns kann die Wunde wieder heilen. Allerdings haben Kriegseinhörner, wie jedes andere magische Tier auch, eine unglaubliche Treue gegenüber ihrer Gebundenen."

"Gebundenen?", fragte Draco.

"Ein magisches Tier kann sich an ein Menschen binden. Das heißt, ihre Seelen verbinden sich und bis ans Lebensende sind sie einander treue Gefährten.", erklärte Hagrid bereitwillig.

Da hörte man lautes Knacken aus dem nahegelegenen Wald.

"Also, wirklich! Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen!", hörte man die schimpfende Stimme Harrys.

Das Einhorn brach durch die letzten Bäume und schritt unbekümmert auf die Klasse zu.

Sowohl das Tier selbst, als auch Harry auf seinem Rücken sahen ein wenig... zerzaust aus.

Hagrid grinste wissend, als Harry sich einige Spinnen aus den Haaren zupfte.

"Du hast freiwillig Aragog besucht?", kreischte Hermine.

"Von freiwillig kann ja gar nicht die Rede sein! Kann ja nichts dafür auf einem Sturkopf zu sitzen...-", bei diesen Worten stampfte das Einhorn empört auf den Boden.

"Okay,... also kein Sturkopf! Dann vielleicht ein Knallkopf?", fragte Harry schelmisch.

Man hörte ein ohrenbetäubendes Schnauben, bevor Revello einmal kräftig ausschlug, damit aber nur erreichte, dass Harry auf seinem Rücken einem Lachanfall unterlag.

Perplex beobachtete die Klasse wie Harry leichtfüßig von Revellos Rücken schwang und ihm einen Klaps auf die Kruppe gab.

Revello machte einen Satz und verschwand dann mit Myst wieder im Dickicht des Waldes.

"Also, sorry Hagrid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin, aber ich hatte ein Zusammentreffen mit deinem _Haustier_...", grinste Harry seinen Freund an.

"Was denn? Aragog tut doch keinem was!"

"Das solltest du mal Ron erzählen...", kicherte Hermine.

Verständnislos starrten die Schüler die beiden lachenden Gryffindors und den irritierten Lehrer an.

Nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe trafen sich alle wieder bei VgddK.

Kingsley gab ihre Aufsätze zurück und Neville freute sich wie ein Kleinkind über sein _Ohnegleichen_. Zwar hatte auch Harry ein O bekommen, doch ihm ging es in erster Linie darum zu lernen und nicht um gute Noten. Schließlich konnte er ja nicht sicher sein, ob er den Schulabschluss überhaupt überleben würde.

Heute saß Moody mit im Klassenraum, er war neugierig gewesen und beobachtete nun aufmerksam die Schüler.

Harry und Neville fielen ihm besonders ins Auge, denn die beiden waren die einzigen, die alle Flüche schon bis zur Perfektion beherrschten.

Harry und Nev langweilten sich sichtlich, während die anderen verbissen versuchten, die Zauber zu meistern.

Harry beobachtete die vergeblichen Versuche und musste sich stark zurückhalten, um nicht irgendwelche Anweisungen zu brüllen. Aber dafür würde es schließlich bald die DA geben.

Die erschöpften Schüler ergriffen die erste Möglichkeit zum Ausruhen am Schopf und hörten genau zu, als Moody sich hinter Harry stellte und fragte "Nur so aus Neugier, Harry. Warum bist du so stark bewaffnet?"

Verwirrt und erstaunt drehten sich die Umstehenden zu den Gesprächspartnern.

Erst antwortete Harry nichts, doch dann rutschte ihm ein freches "IMMER WACHSAM!" aus dem Mund.

Kingsley war der erste, der laut zu lachen anfing, bevor auch die anderen einstimmten, zuletzt sogar Mad-Eye selbst.

"Jetzt mal im Ernst...", forderte Mad-Eye den Jungen-der-lebt auf.

"Wie gesagt, man muss mit allem rechnen... Übrigens bin ich nicht der Einzige, der dementsprechend vorgesorgt hat.", meinte Harry.

Moodys magisches Auge schweifte über die Schüler, bis es bei Neville hängen blieb.

"Longbottom.", stellte Moody überflüssiger Weise fest.

In diesem Moment läutete es und die beiden geheimnisvollen Gryffindors verließen den Raum, gefolgt von den vier Slys.

Perplex starrten ihnen viele Augenpaare hinterher.

Schon wieder gelangweilt saß Harry im Arithmantikunterricht.

Die Professorin Vektor hatte ihnen heute neue Gleichungen erklärt, die Harry aber schon konnte. Verzweifelt fragte er sich, warum er hier saß, wo er doch sowieso schon alles konnte.

Er fing an auf ein leeres Blatt zu zeichnen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten, während seine Feder geschwind über das Papier tanzte.

Draco saß neben ihm und war gerade mit seinen Aufgaben fertig geworden.

Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf seinen Sitznachbarn und bemerkte, dass dieser sich augenscheinlich ziemlich langweilte.

Denn er kritzelte auf einem Pergament herum, während er mit den Gedanken ganz weit weg schien. Fasziniert betrachtete Draco die feinen Hände, die leicht gebräunt waren und so unendlich weich schienen.

Er riss sich von dem Anblick los, als er merkte, dass er die Kontrolle verlor.

Harry erwachte erst beim Klingeln wieder aus seiner Traumwelt und sah erstaunt auf die Zeichnung, die er angefertigt hatte.

Marc.

Er hatte Marcs Gesicht gezeichnet.

Und das erstaunlich gut.

Es war fast wie eine Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografie.

Die weichen und doch männlichen Gesichtszüge und das glänzende blonde Haar.

Und trotzdem die Zeichnung nur in schwarz war, konnte man doch die funkelnden Augen erkennen. Die Lippen waren verführerisch geöffnet, jedenfalls war das Lächeln für Harry verführerisch.

Harry packte seine Sachen ohne den Blick von der Zeichnung abzuwenden.

Er begab sich mit Draco und Pansy in die große Halle zum Mittagessen, war aber vollends auf die Zeichnung in seiner Hand fixiert.

Ohne einen Gruß setzte er sich an den Gryffindortisch.

"_Hey, Harry! Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein... Moody hätte das mit den Waffen nicht herausbekommen dürfen!"_, hörte Harry Nevilles Stimme von weit her.

Der Inhalt der Worte jedoch holte ihn zurück in die Realität.

"_Du hast recht! Wir waren zu unvorsichtig... Wir müssen uns mehr anstrengen, okay? Wir reden dann im Koffer..."_, antwortete Harry und ließ die Zeichnung in einer seiner Taschen verschwinden.

Auch in Zaubertränke bekamen Harry und Neville Os auf ihre Proben und Aufsätze. Sie fragten sich, wie sehr Snape wohl getobt haben musste.

Nach Zaubertränke hatten sie wieder Zauberkunst, das für Harry wieder kein Problem war.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde war für Harry der Schultag zu Ende und erleichtert lief er hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Er beachtete die Klasse nicht, die gerade Unterricht bei Hagrid hatte und pfiff Myst und Revello zu sich.

Neugierig beobachteten die Fünftklässler den berühmten Schüler, als dieser sich auf den Rücken des Einhorns schwang und es antreten ließ.

Rhythmisch trommelten die massigen Hufe über die Erde und sie hinterließen nur eine Staubwolke.

"So, jetzt habt ihr mal die Schnelligkeit eines Kriegseinhorns demonstriert bekommen...", seufzte Hagrid erschöpft und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler wieder zu bekommen.

Harry kümmerte das nicht und ritt nach einer Runde um den See in den dunklen Wald...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Der Freitag verging ähnlich wie die vorherigen Tage.

Am Abend teleportierte Harry sich und Neville nach Godric´s Hollow.

Stürmisch wurde er von Tess und Lorelei umarmt und geküsst.

Auch Dustin und Michael begrüßten Harry mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung.

"Na, was gibt es Neues bei euch?", fragten Neville und Tess unisono.

Sie lachten befreiend, was auch Chen und Petunia in die Küche lockte.

Nachdem auch die beiden Harry freundlich begrüßt hatten, setzten sie sich alle vor den Kamin und tauschten Neuigkeiten aus.

Neville konnte es nicht lassen auch von Harrys Meisterleistung mit Revello zu erzählen und so wurde dieser aufgefordert alles haargenau zu berichten.

Nachdem Harry alles erzählt hatte, waren die anderen wieder einmal sprachlos.

"Es gibt Einhörner? Wow!", kreischte dann Lorelei plötzlich.

"Ja, die gibt es, aber Revello ist ein Kriegseinhorn. Schwarz und riesig...", erklärte Harry geduldig.

"Und wie sehen dann normale Einhörner aus?", fragte Lorelei perplex.

"Die sind strahlend weiß, außer die Fohlen. Die sind nämlich golden. Und diese Einhörner lassen sich nur von Jungfrauen anfassen...", sagte Harry beiläufig, verriet sich aber mit einem Grinsen.

Tess hatte die Augen aufgerissen und Neville, Michael und Chen waren in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

"Und Kriegseinhörner? Lassen die sich auch nur von Jungfrauen anfassen?", fragte Tess schließlich herausfordernd.

"Kriegseinhörner? Nein, die lassen sich von niemandem anfassen!", meinte Harry immer noch grinsend.

Der Abend war schön und unterhaltsam gewesen und Neville und Harry hatten sich in den Koffer zurückgezogen. Nach dem sie trainiert hatten, gingen sie zu Bett. Es würde am Wochenende eh keinem in Hogwarts auffallen, dass die beiden fehlten. Nur die Slys waren nun auf sich allein gestellt...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° 21.00 Uhr - Hogwarts °_

Albus Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Moody und Kingsley saßen zusammen im Büro des Schulleiters und sprachen über die jüngsten Ereignisse.

"Ich frage mich immer noch, wie er dieses Einhorn gezähmt hat...", murmelte gerade Kingsley.

"Ich habe ihn gestern gefragt.", meinte Albus in die Runde.

Interessiert hingen die anderen an seinen Lippen.

"Wann denn?", fragte Remus neugierig.

"Gestern Früh. Ich habe am Portal gewartet, bis er zu mir kam. Er ritt auf dem Einhorn... Es hat gar nichts getan, ganz brav tat es das, was Harry wollte. Harry meinte sie wären gebunden...", erzählte Albus.

"Gebunden? Mit einem Kriegseinhorn?", donnerte Moody.

Lächelnd nickte der alte Mann.

"Wo ist er eigentlich? Beim Essen war er jedenfalls nicht...", mischte sich Tonks ein.

"Ich habe ihn auch nicht gesehen, aber Longbottom war ebenfalls nicht anwesend. Aber die vier Slytherins, mit denen sie neuerdings abhängen waren da..", schloss Moody.

"Hach, ich denke da können wir nichts machen! Aber die Slytherins haben sie ja nicht freiwillig am Hals...", seufzte Remus.

"Stimmt! Aber mich wundert schon, dass sie sich so gut verstehen.", wandte Kingsley ein.

"Ja, sie müssen das schon in den Ferien geklärt haben... Aber ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass Harry und Malfoy gar keine Beziehung zueinander haben? Ich meine mit Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson scheint er klarzukommen und Helen McDahon hat schon eine engere Beziehung zu ihm. Aber Malfoy wird vollkommen ignoriert! Nicht das es mich stört, aber schon sonderbar...", meinte Moody nachdenklich.

"Du hast recht, Mad-Eye! Helen kann wann und wo auch immer das mit ihm tun was sie will... Blaise und Pansy scheinen eher wie Bekannte, aber Malfoy hat überhaupt keinen Bezug zu ihm...", sagte Remus ebenfalls nachdenklich.

Albus nickte.

"Was auch immer geschehen ist, Mr. Malfoy scheint einen Fehler gemacht zu haben...", schloss Albus.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° 11.00 Uhr - Glasgow °_

Marc saß an dem großen Tisch in der Küche der Wohnung, in der er sich immer mit Harry traf und wartete auf eben diesen.

Da hörte er schon ein Geräusch an der Tür und lief freudig auf die sich öffnende Tür zu. Lächelnd umarmte er den Schwarzhaarigen und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Hi! Ich muss dir jemanden vorstellen.", meinte er sogleich aufgeregt.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich suchend um.

"Wen denn?"

"Liz! Komm mal her!", rief Marc auch sogleich.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer kam ein etwa 4-jähriges blondes Mädchen gelaufen und blieb dann abrupt stehen. Mit großen Augen starrte sie Harry an, der leicht schmunzeln musste und anschließend fassungslos die Augen aufriss.

"Was ist denn?", wollte Marc beunruhigt wissen.

"Sie hat eine magische Aura.", erklärte Harry noch immer irritiert.

"WAS? Was soll das heißen?", schrie Marc.

"Hey, schrei doch nicht so. Das heißen, dass Liz eine Hexe ist..."

Erst sah Marc ihn verdutzt an, grinste dann jedoch wieder und nahm das Mädchen in die Arme.

"Lissy? Das ist Harry. Harry, das ist Liz. Meine kleine Schwester."

"Das hab´ ich mir schon gedacht!", sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Warum denn?", fragte Marc perplex.

"Sie ist noch süßer als du...", meinte Harry beiläufig.

Marc stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und schmollte, was Harry einen kleinen Lachanfall entlockte.

"Ähmm... Harry?", fragte Marc dann ein wenig zerknirscht.

"Ja?"

"Ich muss den ganzen Tag auf Lissy aufpassen... Wir wollten ins Freibad, willst du mitkommen?", wollte Marc hoffnungsvoll wissen.

Harry lächelte und nickte zustimmend.

Als Dankeschön gab Marc ihm einen sanften Kuss und ließ dann Liz wieder herunter.

Wieder sah sie zu Harry auf.

Ihre Augen hatten, genau wie Marcs, ein fast unnatürliches Blau.

Bei Liz allerdings hatten sie noch einen kindlich unschuldigen Glanz.

Harry wusste, dass er diesen Augen nie würde widerstehen können, wenn sie ihn so bittend ansehen würden, wie es manchmal Marcs taten.

Auch ihre Haare hatten dasselbe helle blond wie Marcs. Sie waren in einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr keck ins Gesicht.

Harry lächelte sie an und nach ein paar Sekunden lächelte sie strahlend zurück und hob ihm ihre Arme entgegen.

Schulterzuckend nahm er sie auf den Arm.

Marc hatte das glücklich mit angesehen und holte nun ihre Taschen.

Schwatzend machten sie sich auf ins nahe Freibad.

Lissy hatte anscheinend einen Narren an ihm gefressen, denn sie ließ sich den ganzen Weg von Harry tragen. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem letzten Freibadbesuch und von ihrem Kindergarten.

Marc beobachtete grinsend das Gespräch, das eindeutig von Liz geführt wurde.

Harry wandte nur hie und da etwas ein oder hinterfragte etwas.

Er schien einen guten Draht zu Kindern zu haben, zumindest zu seiner kleinen Schwester.

Irgendwie war er froh darüber...

Sie hatten sich auf der großen Liegewiese im Schwimmbad einen schönen Platz unter einem Baum gesucht, wo sie ein wenig Schatten hatten.

Harry beschwor kurzerhand per Fingerschnipsen ein großes Badetuch herauf und breitete es auf dem Boden aus.

Auch Marc und Liz ließen sich auf ihren Handtüchern nieder.

Kurze Zeit später tollten Marc und Harry durchs Wasser, während Liz sich zu den anderen Kindern am Spielplatz gesellt hatte.

"Traust du dich da runter zu springen?", fragte Marc irgendwann und zeigte auf den 20-Meter-Turm.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Harry hoch.

Dann zuckte er die Schultern.

"Um das herauszufinden müsste ich schon oben stehen... Und du?"

Marc riss die Augen auf.

"Niemals!"

Harry lachte über die entgleisten Gesichtszüge seines Freundes.

"Ein Deal? Wir springen zusammen?", fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

Abschätzend blickte Marc zum Turm, dann wieder zu Harry... Und wieder zum Turm...

"Lieber nicht. Aber du kannst es ja machen..."

"Nee, nur mit dir zusammen!"

"Das ist fies, Harry!", sagte Marc verzweifelt.

"Ich weiß...", gab Harry zu.

"Dann lassen wir es doch ganz bleiben!"

"Ne, ne. Du hast es schließlich vorgeschlagen! Du kommst gefälligst mit...", forderte Harry entschlossen.

"Was bekomme ich denn dafür?", fragte Marc schelmisch.

"Was stellst du dir denn vor?", fragte Harry ebenso frech wie misstrauisch.

Gespielt nachdenklich rieb sich Marc am Kinn.

Dann grinste er unheilverkündend und fuhr mit seinen Händen aufreizend über Harrys Oberkörper.

"Nun, wie wäre es, wenn du bis morgen Abend bei mir bleibst?"

"Einverstanden... Und nun komm!"

Harry nahm Marcs Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Wasser.

Dann stiegen sie hintereinander die vielen Treppen zum 20-Meter-Turm empor.

Viele Blicke folgten ihnen gespannt als sie oben angekommen waren.

Manche ungläubig, Manche höhnisch.

Anscheinend rechnete keiner der Zuschauer damit, dass die beiden Jungen tatsächlich dort herunter springen würden.

Doch Harry trat unbeeindruckt auf den Abgrund zu und sah neugierig hinunter.

Sehr weit weg, und vor allem klein sah das Becken aus.

Die ganzen ihm zugewandten Gesichter ignorierte er gekonnt, er hatte schließlich Übung.

"Also, was ist?", fragte er Marc.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht...", stammelte der Blonde.

"Ich springe zuerst, und dann du, einverstanden?", schlug Harry aufgekratzt vor.

Marc wand sich.

"Okay, aber ich springe nur, wenn du da unten noch lebst...", erklärte er schließlich.

Harry lächelte sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln und drehte sich dann zum Abgrund.

Ohne zu zögern stieß er sich von dem Turm ab und sprang in die Tiefe.

Beflügelt von seinem Element drehte er ein paar Saltos und tauchte nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit ins Wasser ein.

Prustend tauchte er wieder auf und blickte nach oben zu Marc.

Die Zuschauer, die den Atem angehalten hatten, sogen nun wieder den notwendigen Sauerstoff ein und starrten Harry ehrfürchtig an.

Dieser jedoch wartete darauf, das auch Marc sich trauen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit überwand sich Marc schließlich und sprang ebenfalls.

Als er wieder auftauchte zierte ein strahlendes Lächeln sein Antlitz.

Nachdem er bei Harry angekommen war, fingen die anderen Badegäste an zu klatschen.

Verwirrt sah Marc auf.

Von der vielen Aufmerksamkeit wurde er ein wenig verlegen und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

Schließlich stiegen sie aus dem Wasser und schlenderten zurück zu ihrem Platz.

Sie waren sich der Blicke zwar durchaus bewusst, aber sie machten sich nichts daraus.

Marc ließ sich sogleich erschöpft auf sein Badetuch fallen, während Harry sich auf den Weg machte um klein Liz abzuholen.

Kaum hatte sie ihn erblickt, kam sie auf ihn zugestürmt und umarmte ihn, oder besser seine Beine.

Erfreut nahm er sie auf den Arm.

"Kommst du mit zurück? Marc wartet schon auf uns!"

Eifrig nickte das Mädchen und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Ebenfalls grinsend trug Harry das Mädchen zurück zu ihrem Platz, wo sie sich sofort auf ihren Bruder stürzte.

Schmunzelnd legte sich Harry auf sein Badetuch und schloss entspannt die Augen. Eine laue Brise strich über seinen erhitzten Körper und wohlig seufzte er auf.

"Bei deinem bloßen Anblick werde ich hart...", flüsterte plötzlich Marc nahe an seinem Ohr und Harry lächelte gewinnend.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in Marcs Meerblaue.

Er versank in den unendlichen Tiefen.

Marcs Lippen näherte sich den seinen, aber bevor sie sich berührten, hielt Harry ihn zurück.

"Wir haben später noch genug Zeit..", erklärte er sein Handeln.

Marc schmollte und legte sich wieder hin.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen, als er wieder entspannt die Augen schloss.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Sirius, Remus und seinen Eltern.

Dann zu Revello und Myst, die ihn bestimmt schon vermissten.

Während er so seinen Gedanken nachhing, blieb Liz nicht untätig.

Sie hielt die Flasche mit Sonnencreme in der Hand, die Marc ihr gegeben hatte mit dem Auftrag sich einzuschmieren.

Da blitzten ihre Augen plötzlich schalkhaft auf und mit einiger Mühe öffnete sie die Flasche.

Harry schreckte auf, als sich eine kalte Flüssigkeit auf seinem Bauch verteilte.

Er setzte sich leicht auf und beobachtete Liz, die ihm die Sonnencreme auf den Bauch gegossen hatte und nun anfing ein Bild zu malen.

Während das Mädchen mit der weißen Creme eine Sonne um seinen Bauchnabel malte, zog Harry amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

In diesem Moment erklang ein lautes Klicken und Harry sah auf.

Neben ihm stand Marc und hatte eine Kamera in der Hand.

Er grinste ebenfalls und meinte

"Das musste ich einfach fotografieren..."

Lachend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und legte sich wieder hin.

Die kleinen Hände von Lissy hörten allerdings nicht auf seinen Oberkörper zu bemalen.

Gegen Abend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Harry und Marc brachten Liz nach Hause, wo Harry sogleich Marcs Eltern kennen lernte.

"Hallo. Du musst Harry sein, oder? Ich bin Marah.", begrüßte ihn ein junge Frau um die 35.

Sie hatte die gleichen blonden Haare wie Liz und Marc. Ihre Augen hatten einen warmen Braunton und glitzerten vergnügt.

Kurz darauf kam auch noch ein ebenfalls recht junger Mann zur Türe, der sich als Jacob´ vorstellte. Er hatte braunes, kurzes Haar und meerblaue Augen. Auch er strahlte eine Wärme aus, als er fragte ob Harry zum Abendessen bleiben wollte.

Harry sah fragend zu Marc, der begeistert nickte.

"Sehr gerne.", antwortete Harry und lächelte.

"Schön. In einer halben Stunde ist es soweit. Setzt ihr euch zu uns in die Küche? Dann können wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten...", meinte Marah.

Zustimmend nickten die drei Männer und folgten ihr in die Küche, Liz hatte sich in ihr Zimmer verzogen.

Als sie sich alle gesetzt hatten und ein Glas Cola vor sich stehen hatten, fragte Marah neugierig "Woher hast du diese grünen Augen?".

"Von meiner Mutter...", erklärte Harry grinsend.

Marcs Mutter sah ihn abschätzend an, doch dann grinste sie ebenfalls.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis das Essen fertig war.

Nach dem Essen fragte Jacob neugierig

"Und wo wollt ihr jetzt noch hin?"

Harry lächelte schelmisch.

"Es ist Samstag Abend. Wir sind in einer relativ großen Stadt und es ist super Wetter... Was machen wir bloß?", fragte er gespielt verzweifelt seinen Sitznachbarn.

Marc zuckte die Schultern, verriet sich aber durch ein breites Grinsen.

Marah schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Nun, dann ab mit euch..."

"Ach Harry? Hast du Lust uns morgen zu besuchen? Wir veranstalten ein kleines Volleyball-Turnier unter Freunden...", fragte Jacob bittend.

Harry nickte zustimmend und verabschiedete sich dann zusammen mit Marc.

Sie traten aus dem Haus und gingen langsam die Straße herunter.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Marc wissen.

"Schlag was vor!"

Jetzt umspielte ein wissendes Lächeln Harrys Lippen.

Und prompt kam die erwartete Antwort, indem Marc Harrys Hand packte und ihn schnell weiterzog. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie bei Harrys Wohnung angekommen und stiegen die Treppen hoch. Harry schloss die Türe auf und trat, gefolgt von Marc, ein.

Harry zog seine Schuhe aus und lief in die Küche, wo er sich sogleich etwas zu trinken holte.

Marc folgte ihm etwas langsamer.

Er lehnte sich an den Küchentisch und wartete bis er Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder hatte.

Schließlich kam dieser auf ihn zu und lehnte sich an ihn.

Marc lächelte verlangend und meinte "Ich dachte schon, wir bekommen heute keine Minute mehr für uns..".

Als Antwort nahm Harry seine Lippen mit den seinen gefangen.

Sofort öffnete Marc seine Lippen und ließ Harry mit seiner Zunge eindringen.

Harry erforschte jeden Zentimeter der heißen Mundhöhle und stupste Marcs Zunge auffordernd an.

Während sich ihre Zungen ein feuchtes Duell lieferten, drängte Harry seinen Freund weiter an die Tischplatte und öffnete mit flinken Fingern das helle Hemd.

Ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen streifte Harry Marcs Hemd ab und ließ seine Hände über die weiche Haut tanzen.

Marc stöhnte erregt, als Harrys Finger seine Brustwarzen verwöhnten.

Feine Kreise zeichneten sie um die empfindlichen Brustwarzen und kniffen sanft hinein.

Marc stöhnte erneut und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Harrys Shirt.

Sanft strichen sie über die samtene Haut des Schwarzhaarigen und massierten ebenfalls die Brustwarzen.

Nun war es an Harry erregt in den Kuss hinein zu stöhnen.

Ungeduldig glitt eine Hand zu Marcs Schritt und drückte sanft gegen die leichte Wölbung.

Marc keuchte auf und löste den Kuss.

Seine lustdurchtränkten Augen trafen auf verlangende Smaragde.

Marc versank in diesen Augen, nicht das erste Mal.

Harrys Hände machten sich nun am Verschluss von Marcs Jeans zu schaffen und streiften diese dann ganz ab.

Marc legte seine Hände um Harrys Nacken und zog seinen Kopf wieder zu sich.

Er strich durch das rabenschwarze Haar und seufzte wohlig, als Harrys Hände über seine Oberschenkel wanderten. Er platzierte unzählige Küsse auf Harrys Gesicht und fuhr dann mit seiner Zunge über dessen Hals.

Er knabberte an der zarten Haut und entlockte Harry so einige Seufzer.

Harrys eine Hand strich unaufhörlich über Marcs Oberkörper, während die andere über Marcs Innenschenkel streichelten.

Immer wieder streifte sie wie unabsichtlich Marcs Erektion.

Marc stöhnte gegen Harrys Hals.

Dann machte er sich daran auch Harry die Jeans abzustreifen, was ihm nach einigem Gefummel schließlich auch gelang. Frech fuhr seine rechte Hand unter Harrys Shorts und umschloss das erregte Glied.

Harry stöhnte heiser und streifte Marcs Shorts endgültig ab.

Dessen Männlichkeit streckte sich ihm fordernd entgegen.

Harry zog nun auch sich ganz aus und kniete sich anschließend auf den Boden.

Direkt vor seinem Gesicht schwebte nun Marcs Glied und schrie förmlich nach Erlösung.

Harry platzierte einen Kuss auf der Eichel und leckte dann die gesamte Länge entlang.

Marc stöhnte durchgehend und drückte ihm seine Hüften entgegen.

Lächelnd nahm Harry Marcs Glied in den Mund und begann es mit der Zunge zu massieren und zu saugen.

Marcs Atem ging abgehackt und keuchend.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und en Kopf genießend in den Nacken geworfen.

Doch dann ließ Harry von ihm ab und richtete sich wieder auf.

Er verwickelte Marcs Zunge in einen weiteren atemberaubenden Kuss.

Behutsam drückte er Marcs Körper auf die Tischplatte.

Dieser winkelte instinktiv die Beine an und schloss erwartend die Augen.

Harry trat zwischen seine Beine und küsste ihn erneut.

Marc spürte Harrys pulsierende Erregung an seinem Eingang und bereitete sich auf das Kommende vor.

Harry lenkte Marc mit einem betörenden Kuss ab und drang währenddessen vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Stöhnend öffnete Marc seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr und schlang sie anschließend um Harrys Taille.

Harrys Finger verschränkten sich mit Marcs, bevor er anfing sich zu bewegen.

Heiser stöhnend versenkte er sich immer weiter in Marc.

Dann zog er sich zurück um wiederum genauso leidenschaftlich wieder vorzustoßen.

Der Raum war erfüllt von dem keuchenden Atem der beiden Liebenden, immer wieder unterbrochen von lautem und durchdringendem Stöhnen.

Marc fühlte die Wellen der Erregung, die ihn durchliefen.

Bei jedem neuen Stoß von Harry sah er Sterne.

"Oahhh.., Harry! Harry..", stöhnte er immer wieder.

Dann spürte er wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog und er hart gegen Harrys Bauch abspritzte.

Dieser kam nur wenige Sekunden später und blieb erschöpft von seinem Orgasmus auf dem bebenden Körper unter ihm liegen.

Nach ein paar Minuten zog er sich aus Marcs Körper zurück und zog Marc ebenfalls hoch.

Dann umarmte er den Jüngeren und strich ihm durchs Haar.

Marc hauchte sanfte Küsse auf Harrys Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Der Sonntag war schnell und fröhlich vergangen.

Harry hatte den Tag bei Marc und seiner Familie verbracht.

Es waren einige Freunde von Marah und Jacob da gewesen, mit denen sich auch Harry rasch angefreundet hatte.

Zu Marah und Jacob hatte er schon eine ziemlich enge Beziehung, kein Wunder, schließlich waren sie wirklich nett.

Marc hatte den ganzen Tag Fotos geschossen oder gefilmt.

Manchmal war es recht nervig gewesen immer eine Kamera vor dem Gesicht zu haben, aber alle hatten sich schließlich daran gewöhnt.

Harry hatte Volleyball gelernt und stellte sich überraschend gut an.

Schließlich hatte er mit seiner Mannschaft sogar mehrmals gewonnen.

Im allgemeinen war der Tag sehr entspannend und humorvoll gewesen und Harry fiel es schwer sich wieder zu verabschieden, aber in Hogwarts würde man ihn und Neville bestimmt schon vermissen.

Deshalb teleportierte er ungesehen nach Godric´s Hollow.

Dort wurde er sogleich stürmisch begrüßt und kurz darauf tränenreich verabschiedet.

Dann teleportierte er sich und Nev zurück nach Hogwarts.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Neville und Harry waren in einer Stichflamme im Schlafsaal wieder aufgetaucht.

Zum Glück war keiner ihrer Kameraden anwesend.

So verstauten sie ihre Sachen und stiegen dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dieser war allerdings nicht besonders gefüllt, da es Abendessens-Zeit war.

Diejenigen, die da waren allerdings schienen auf Harry und Neville gewartet zu haben, denn sobald die beiden Jungen den Raum betrete hatten, rief Hermine aufgeregt "Wo zum Teufel wart ihr das ganze WE?"

Weder Harry noch Neville antworteten darauf.

"Wir wollen sofort eine Antwort!", keifte schließlich Ginny.

"Ich war die meiste Zeit im Wald bei Revello und Myst. Nev hat mich begleitet...", meinte Harry überzeugend.

"Wer ist Revello und warum wart ihr dann nicht beim Essen..? Und wo habt ihr bitteschön geschlafen?", fragte Seamus zweifelnd. Dean, Ron, Parvati und Lavender nickten zustimmend.

"Revello ist das Einhorn und gegessen haben wir in der Küche. Und wir haben es uns abgewöhnt jede Nacht zu schlafen. Wir kommen gut ein paar Nächte ohne Schlaf aus...", erklärte Neville gelangweilt.

Die Augen ihrer Freunde hatten sich geweitet und sie starrten sie ungläubig an.

"Aber zu wenig Schlaf ist ungesund...", sagte Hermine mit strenger Stimme.

"Besser wach als Toms Gräueltaten mit anzusehen...", murmelte Harry leise.

Aber bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, tauchte in einer Stichflamme Fawkes auf.

Fröhlich trällernd ließ er sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder.

"_Hallo Fawkes! Was führt dich zu mir?"_, fragte Harry telepathisch.

"_Oh, du beherrschst Telepathie... Interessant! Ich soll dir einen Brief übergeben."_, meinte der Phönix überrascht.

Harry löste das Pergament vom Bein des Feuervogels und las es eilig.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich weiß, dass du sagtest du würdest Okklumentik jetzt beherrschen._

_Ich würde das jedoch gerne nachprüfen._

_Wärest du bereit dich von Professor Snape prüfen zu lassen?_

_Komm´ doch bitte in mein Büro!_

_Albus_

Harry schnaubte verächtlich und hielt den Brief Neville hin.

"Siehst du? Er lässt es so aussehen als hätte ich eine Wahl, aber die habe ich gar nicht!", meinte Harry leise zu Neville, als dieser den Brief gelesen hatte.

Neville nickte nachdenklich.

"Begleitest du mich?", fragte Harry.

"Du wirst gegen Snape schon bestehen, aber ich? Ich bin noch lange nicht so weit wie du.. Aber, wozu bin ich da?", fragte Neville mit schalkhaftem Glitzern in den Augen.

Dankbar klopfte Harry dem Jungen auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann an die verwirrten Teenager.

"Ich habe eine "Verabredung" mit Snape, getarnt als Nachhilfe, ihr versteht?", sagte er bedeutungsvoll an Hermine und Ron gewandt.

Die beiden nickten nun verstehend und lächelten ihn aufmunternd an.

Die beiden geheimnisvollen Gryffindors verließen den GR und schlenderten gemütlich zu Dumbledores Büro.

Da sie das Passwort nicht kannten, blieben die beiden vor dem steinernen Gargoyle stehen. Doch Harry schnipste einmal mit den Fingern und der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben.

Sie bestiegen die Treppe und wurden nach oben getragen.

Harry klopfte an die Türe und trat ohne zu zögern ein.

Albus saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und am Fenster stand Severus Snape und sah sie herablassend an.

"Longbottom? Sagen Sie mal, Potter, können Sie nirgends mehr ohne ihren Diener hingehen?", fragte der Tränkemeister höhnisch und provozierend.

Harry sah nun unbeteiligt seinen Professor an und meinte "Haben Sie je etwas von Freundschaft gehört? Wahrscheinlich nicht.. Sonst würden Sie ja nicht auch noch diejenigen vergraulen, die Ihnen Respekt entgegenbringen."

Damit wandte er sich an den Schulleiter.

"Nun, Albus, ich habe wenig Zeit... Könnten wir dann beginnen?"

Dieser schaute noch ein wenig irritiert, forderte dann jedoch Snape auf seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Harry und Snape stellten sich gegenüber auf und Snape rief kalt _"Legilimens!"_.

Harry wurde direkt von dem Zauber getroffen, hatte aber seine Mauern und Türen vorher noch extra verstärkt.

Er spürte wie eine starke Macht gegen die Mauern krachte.

Mit allem möglichen Mitteln versuchte diese Kraft die Mauern niederzureißen.

Doch Nichts half.

Ohne irgendeinen Kratzer hielten die Mauern und die Tür den Angriffen stand.

Die ganze Zeit über sah Harry Snape klar vor sich.

Der Professor hatte die Stirn vor Konzentration in Falten gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

Harry lächelte überheblich.

Schließlich schmiss er Snape aus seinem Kopf und dieser knallte an die Wand hinter ihm.

Während sich der Lehrer fluchend wieder aufrichtete, hatte sich Harry schon wieder dem Direktor zugewandt.

"Ich hoffe das reicht dir, Albus. Könnten wir uns dann auf den Rückweg machen?"

"Ähmm.. Sicher, Harry! Gute Nacht.", antwortete Albus schockiert.

Nachdem Harry und Neville die Tür hinter geschlossen hatten, mussten sie herzhaft lachen.

Sie waren ein Stück gegangen, als Harry meinte "Ich gehe noch ein wenig zu Revello! Warte dann im Koffer auf mich, ja?".

Neville nickte zustimmend und verschwand in einem Gang.

Langsam machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle.

Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte wie ihm jemand folgte.

Er schlenderte zum See.

Dort ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm einer alten Eiche.

Er pfiff gedankenverloren zweimal laut und ein paar Minuten später galoppierten zwei Schemen über die nächtlichen Ebenen.

Revello erreichte ihn zuerst.

Er schnoberte liebevoll in Harrys Haaren und legte sich dann neben ihn.

Harry kam sich neben dem mächtigen Körper ziemlich klein vor, aber er fühlte sich sehr geborgen und geliebt.

Revello bettete seinen großen Kopf auf Harrys Schoß, das Horn ragte gefährlich in die Dunkelheit.

Trotz des schweren Gewichts streichelte Harry liebevoll das schwarze Fell seines Gebundenen. Myst war inzwischen ebenfalls bei ihm angekommen und hatte sich auch hingelegt.

Anscheinend fühlten sich beide Tiere sicher bei ihm, denn sonst hätten sie sich nicht so schutzlos hingelegt, schließlich waren sie Fluchttiere.

Friedlich lagen die beiden Pferde bei ihm und Harry fühlte sich sicher und stark.

Und wie auf Kommando verzogen sich die Wolken und ein wundervoller Halbmond zeigte sich. Er strahlte hell und spiegelte sich im dunklen Wasser des großen Sees.

Das Wasser bewegte sich nicht und still lag das Gelände da.

Dort wo sich der Mond im Wasser spiegelte sah es aus wie geschmolzenes Silber.

Rein, hell und magisch.

Doch die Idylle wurde durch einen brechenden Zweig gebrochen.

Harry und die beiden Tiere spannten sich augenblicklich an.

Harry veränderte seine Sichtweise und erkannte unschwer die Aura von Snape.

Telepathisch beruhigte er die beiden Pferde und lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück.

Erst als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel, öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

"Ziemlich unvorsichtig, Potter.", spuckte der Zaubertränkeprofessor aus.

"Nein. Ich habe Sie bemerkt als Sie diesen Lärm veranstalteten."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ach ja? Und warum haben Sie dann Nichts getan?"

"Sind Sie denn eine so große Gefahr, dass ich vor Ihnen flüchten müsste?"

"Sie sind genauso arrogant wie Ihr Vater! Er dachte auch, er könnte Alles."

"Sie sollten nicht so leichtfertig über Arroganz sprechen, Snape. Schließlich sind Sie Hauslehrer in dem Haus, wo Arroganz das Normalste der Welt ist. Außerdem brauche ich Sie wohl nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie selber die Arroganz in Person sind. Also frage ich mich was Sie gegen Arroganz haben!", sprach Harry unbeteiligt und hörte nicht auf Revello zu streicheln.

Snape schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, denn er sagte erst einmal gar nichts.

"Sie überraschen mich, Potter. Schon Ihre Antwort im Büro des Direktors hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Was meinten Sie damit?", fragte Snape schließlich, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

"Ich meinte damit, dass Ihnen sicherlich gut tun würde Freunde zu haben.."

"Wie kommen Sie darauf, Potter?"

"Es ist nicht gut, alle Probleme in sich hineinzufressen. Echte Freunde hören zu und versuchen zu helfen. Sie vermitteln ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Liebe. Und das braucht jeder Mensch, selbst Sie, Snape."

"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich keine Freunde habe?"

"Sowas sieht man...", meinte Harry langsam.

"Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Ich habe keine Freunde... Ich hatte nie Freunde.", sagte Snape schließlich leise mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

"Dann suchen Sie sich welche!"

"Sie sind witzig, Potter. Keiner will etwas mit mir zu tun haben..."

"Sie tragen auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass sich jemand Ihnen nähern will."

"Das stimmt. Aber Vertrauen ist auch ein Risiko..."

Snape beobachtete verwirrt wie sich bei seinen letzten Worten ein Schatten über die grünen Augen des Jungen legte.

"Und es tut weh in seinem Vertrauen betrogen zu werden...", sagte der Schwarzhaarige dann schmerzvoll. Der Professor fragte sich ob es dem Jungen doch nicht so toll ging, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Wenn er den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in dessen Augen sah, zweifelte er an der Richtigkeit dieser Annahme.

Aber Harry hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und schloss die Gefühle aus seinen Augen aus.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern.

Severus dachte über die Worte des Jungen nach.

Auf jeden Fall sprach Harry aus Erfahrung, soviel war sicher.

Vielleicht musste auch er sich ändern...

Die Stille wurde von einem rhythmischen Piepsen unterbrochen.

Desorientiert sah Severus um sich.

Harry kramte in seiner Sweatshirttasche und sagte entschuldigend zu seinem Professor "Entschuldigen Sie, Professor.".

Dann hatte er sein Handy gefunden und nahm ab.

- ...

- "Ist dir also schon wieder langweilig, Tom?"

- ...

- "Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als mich zu nerven? In meinem Leben existierst nicht nur du."

- ...

- "Dann beeile dich wenigstens!"

- ... ...

- "Das werden wir ja sehen, ob du das schaffst! Wiederhören."

Damit beendete Harry das kurze Gespräch mit dem dunklen Lord und sah in das angespannte Gesicht seines Lehrers.

"Das ist ein Handy. Eine Muggelerfindung, aber sehr nützlich...", erklärte er Snape.

Dieser nickte nur und fragte dann "Wer ist denn Tom?".

Harry lächelte kurz und meinte dann "Ein Bekannter...".

Snape schien ihm das abzunehmen, denn sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen.

"Potter?"

"Ja?"

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie immer so ungerecht behandelt habe..."

Überrascht schaute Harry hoch.

Er bemerkte verwirrt, dass Snape offensichtlich seine Maske abgenommen hatte und aus seinen Augen sprach Aufrichtigkeit.

"Schon okay, Professor. Ich habe mich schließlich auch nicht korrekt verhalten."

Nun war es an Snape überrascht aufzusehen.

Doch Harry war noch nicht bereit seine Mauern komplett fallen zu lassen und so musste sich Snape damit zufrieden geben, die Aufrichtigkeit in Harrys Stimme gehört zu haben.

"Danke."

"Wofür denn?"

"Dafür, dass Sie mir das verzeihen..."

"Jeder macht Fehler. Und Fehler sind dafür da sie zu verzeihen und aus ihnen zu lernen..."

Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne über seine Wange rann.

Verzweifelt wischte er sie weg, aber schon folgte der Ersten eine Zweite.

Er wusste nicht was passieren würde, würde Harry das weitererzählen.

Immer mehr Tränen fanden den Weg über sein Gesicht und er hatte aufgehört sie fortzuwischen. So lange hatte er jedes Gefühl unterdrückt, verbannt.

Und dieser Junge schaffte es all diese Gefühle wieder zum Vorschein kommen zu lassen.

Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper.

Doch dann spürte er wie jemand ihn umarmte.

Ein warmer Körper hielt ihn von hinten tröstend fest.

Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper und so lehnte er sich gegen die kräftige Gestalt hinter ihm. Die aufgestauten Gefühle brachen über ihn herein, aber die Person hinter ihm verströmte eine solche Geborgenheit, dass er sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

Nach einer scheinbar unendlichen Zeit versiegten seine Tränen und die Realität trat wieder in den Mittelpunkt seiner Wahrnehmung.

Eine böse Vorahnung packte ihn und er drehte seinen Kopf zu der Person, die ihn noch immer beruhigend umarmt hielt.

Geschockt und verwirrt erkannte er, wer ihn hier so tröstend festhielt.

Es war tatsächlich Harry Potter.

Erschrocken wollte er sich von dem Jungen lösen, doch dieser strich ihm nur beruhigend über den Arm. "Keine Angst. Gefühle sind keine Schande...", sagte Harry mit sanfter Stimme.

Also blieb Severus ruhig und genoss dieses neue Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Irgendwann dann ließ ihn der Schwarzhaarige los und drehte ihn zu sich.

"Besser?", fragte er und sah dem anderen forschend in die schwarzen Augen.

Beschämt sah Severus zu Boden.

Er traute sich nicht in diese grünen Augen zu blicken.

Er wusste, dass dort Verachtung, Hass und Häme stehen würden.

Doch eine weiche Hand unter seinem Kinn zwang ihn in das Gesicht des Jungen zu sehen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die vollen Lippen seines Gegenübers und in den smaragdgrünen Seen standen weder Verachtung noch Hass oder Schadenfreude.

Eher spiegelten sie Wärme und ehrliches Mitgefühl wider.

Erstaunt öffnete Severus den Mund, brachte aber keinen Ton hervor.

"Manchmal muss man eben Risiken eingehen. No risk no fun...", erklärte Harry schließlich.

Severus nickte und brachte sogar ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln zustande.

"Sehen Sie? Es geht doch. Sie sollten öfters Lächeln..."

Verdutzt legte Severus den Kopf schief.

"Severus. Nennen Sie mich Severus...", meinte er schließlich vorsichtig.

"Gut. Dann bin ich Harry."

Harry lächelte ihn warm an und Severus konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück.

"Wir sollten langsam zurück, nicht?", fragte Severus nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

Zustimmend nickte Harry.

Zusammen schritten sie zurück zum Schloss, das mystisch und mächtig aussah in dem silbernen Licht des Mondes.

Revello und Myst folgten den beiden Menschen bis zum Portal.

Dort hielt Harry an und drehte sich zu ihnen.

"_Ich hole euch morgen Früh zum Training. Ich hab´ euch lieb..."_, sagte er telepathisch und strich jedem der beiden liebevoll über den Schopf.

Darauf galoppierten sie einträchtig in den verbotenen Wald.

Harry und Severus betraten das stille Schloss.

Mit einem "Schlaf gut." verschwand Harry auf der Treppe zu den oberen Stockwerken und Severus machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern.

Das erste Mal seit langem fühlte er sich wirklich gut.

Harry hatte das Herz und die Seele in ihm wieder zum Vorschein gebracht und dafür war er ihm sehr dankbar.

Zufrieden fiel er ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Nachdem Harry noch einige Stunden mit Neville trainiert hatte, fiel er wie ein Stein ins Bett. Das Volleyballturnier, das Gespräch mit Severus und das Training mit Neville hatte anscheinend sein Tribut gefordert.

Am Montagmorgen wachte er frisch und munter wie immer auf und bewältigte sofort sein Morgen-Training. Danach duschte er ausgiebig und zog sich dann eine schwarze (welch Wunder!) Jeans an. Er schlüpfte in ein schwarzes Sweatshirt, das aber grüne Verzierungen am Halsausschnitt und den Ärmelenden aufgestickt hatte.

Srennia hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen wieder an seiner Taille Stellung zu beziehen und auch Lisco nahm seinen gewohnten Platz ein. Er erneuerte den Tarnzauber der Schlangen und verstaute seine Dolche und Reservestäbe.

Anschließend wartete er auf Neville, der sich Sekunden zuvor in den Koffer begeben hatte.

Wie auf Stichwort stieg Neville nun aus dem Koffer und lief erschöpft zu den Duschen.

20 Minuten später standen Harry und Neville vor den Slytherinquartieren.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten und die Vier kamen heraus.

Laut schwatzend machten sie sich auf zur großen Halle.

Als sie eintraten, sah Severus von seinem Teller auf.

Harry lächelte ihn warm an und er lächelte genauso warm zurück. Die Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, hatte er doch das gestrige Gespräch für einen Traum gehalten. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass niemand der Anwesenden die kleine Konversation mitbekommen hatte.

Beschwingt aß er weiter.

Harry dagegen saß an seinem Tisch und begutachtete das Frühstück leicht angeekelt. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sein Appetit ließ heute zu wünschen übrig.

Daher knabberte er nur gelangweilt an einem Apfel und beobachtete amüsiert Neville, der das Essen in sich hinein stopfte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Irgendwann kamen auch die anderen und Ginny setzte sich demonstrativ neben Harry. Harry sah sie nur mit gehobener Augenbraue an und kaute weiter.

"Sag mal, schuldest du mir nicht noch einen Kuss?", flüsterte sie ihm dann zu.

"Ich denke schon... Aber wie gesagt sollte das nicht vor deinem Bruder passieren!", erklärte Harry und zeigte auf Ron, der den beiden gegenüber saß.

Ginny nickte verstehend und schien nachzudenken.

"Okay, dann halt später..", seufzte sie dann geschlagen und Harry bekam einen Lachanfall.

"Was denn?", regte sich Ginny auf.

Ein paar der Gryffs sahen die beiden interessiert an.

"Oh Man! Du bist unmöglich, Ginny. Man könnte ja meinen dein Leben hängt von diesem Kuss ab...", meinte Harry immer noch grinsend.

"Tut es ja auch...", sponn Ginny weiter.

"Du würdest also riskieren, dass Ron _mir_ den Kopf abreißt?"

Ginny schenkte ihrem Bruder einen abschätzenden Blick, der gerade vollkommen mit seinem Brötchen eingenommen wurde.

"Nun, würde Ron dir wirklich den Kopf abreißen, hätte ich keinen Vorteil in dieser Sache..."

"Heute ist das erste DA-Treffen. Komm fünf Minuten früher, okay?", fragte Harry schon etwas genervt.

Ginny strahlte und nickte.

Dann wandte sich Harry an Neville und sagte "Los, gehen wir."

Immer noch kauend stand Neville auf und folgte seinem Freund, der auf den Slytherintisch zuschritt.

Zusammen mit Blaise, Draco, Pansy und Helen verließen Harry und Nev die Halle.

Helen hatte sich an Harry geschmiegt und dieser hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt. Die beiden sahen aus wie ein glückliches Pärchen und wurden auch von vielen als solches gesehen. Schließlich wusste nicht jeder, dass die beiden nur eine enge Freundschaft verband.

Die Doppelstunde mit Flitwick ging schnell vorbei.

Harry wurde von dem begeisterten Lehrer dauernd aufgefordert die Zauber vorzuführen und sprang jedes Mal erfreut in die Luft, wenn er es auf Anhieb hinbekam. Die Tatsache, dass er den kompletten Stoff schon beherrschte, brachte die anderen Schüler dazu ihn ständig um Rat zu fragen. Ein wenig genervt, aber auch sehr geduldig erklärte er dann die Zauber und deren Wirkung.

Nachdem Zauberkunst geschafft war, hatten sie Zaubertränke.

Snape schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, was die Klasse sofort zum entsetzten Verstummen brachte. Noch nie hatte Snape richtig gelächelt.

Und nun lächelte eben dieser seinen Hass-Schüler an, der das Lächeln auch noch erwiderte.

Kurz schienen sich die beiden über Blicke zu unterhalten, dann setzte sich Harry in die zweite Reihe und sah konzentriert auf die Tafel.

Geschockt ließen sich auch die anderen auf ihre Sitzplätze fallen.

Snape begann mit dem Unterricht und er schien ziemlich gute Laune zu haben, denn er verlor nicht so schnell die Beherrschung wie sonst.

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit ein fast unheimliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was Neville sichtlich nervös machte. Am Ende der Stunde schaffte er es aber trotzdem einen einwandfreien Trank abzugeben. Auch die meisten anderen hatten eine fehlerlosen Trank zu Stande gebracht, worauf Snape scheinbar ziemlich stolz war.

Nach dem Läuten räumten alle zusammen und verließen dann den Kerker.

Doch blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Harrys Stimme vernahmen.

"Sev? Kann´ ich dich noch kurz sprechen?"

"Sicher, Harry. Komm´ mit."

Severus führte Harry zu seinem Büro und verschloss die Türe, als Harry eingetreten war.

Sprachlos starrten die Schüler auf die verschlossene Tür.

"Das glaub´ ich jetzt nicht!", meinte Ernie MacMillan nach einer schier endlosen Zeit.

Harry hatte sich auf einen Sessel gesetzt und wartete darauf, dass auch Severus sich setzte.

Das tat dieser auch sogleich und fragte "Und? Was willst du?"

"Du kannst doch auch die Unverzeihlichen, oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Ja, aber wieso _auch_? Kannst du sie etwa auch?", wollte Severus entsetzt wissen.

"Ja sicher kann ich sie!"

"WAS?"

"Oh, Sev! Alle Todesser können sie. Warum nicht ich?"

Severus hatte sich wieder gefasst und fragte jetzt streng "Wer hat sie dir beigebracht?".

"Ich habe sie mir selber beigebracht, aber kann ich jetzt endlich meine Frage stellen?"

"Ähm ja. Sicher..."

"Gut. Ich weiß nämlich, dass man den Cruciatus brechen kann-"

"Das ist unmöglich. Den Cruciatus kann man nicht abschütteln...", unterbrach ihn Severus.

"Theoretisch kann man das. Natürlich habe ich es noch nicht ausprobiert... Aber deshalb bin ich ja hier. Kannst du mich bitte mit dem Cruciatus belegen?"

Severus sah ihn verstört und entsetzt an.

"Nein... Das kann ich nicht!"

"Jetzt komm´ schon..."

"Es ist verboten und _unverzeihlich_. Ich werde dir nicht vorsätzlich wehtun, hörst du?"

"Mensch! Voldemort persönlich hat mich mit dem Cruciatus belegt. Deiner ist bestimmt nicht so stark..."

Severus schienen die Argumente auszugehen, dennoch sagte er "Nein, Harry. Es ist verboten! Ich darf das nicht!"

"Dann gehen wir zu Albus und fragen ihn wie wir die Erlaubnis bekommen, okay?"

Sev klappte der Mund auf.

"Du spinnst!", meinte er dann.

Harry grinste und zog den Zaubertränke-Professor hoch.

"Jetzt komm´ schon! Es ist doch gar nicht so schwer! Ich kenne doch die Schmerzen des Cruciatus besser als jeder andere...", erklärte Harry, während er die Bürotür öffnete und den Lehrer hinter sich her zog.

Draußen standen immer noch die erstarrten Schüler und hörten dem Gespräch zu.

"Aber trotzdem werde ich es nicht machen, hörst du?"

"Du bist ein Sturkopf! Wen soll ich denn sonst fragen? Mad-Eye wird es nicht tun und die anderen können die Unverzeihlichen doch gar nicht..."

"Verdammt! Warum kannst du ein _NEIN_ einfach nicht akzeptieren?"

"Ich kenne das Wort _Nein _nicht! Wusstest du das etwa nicht? Das tut mir aber Leid! Wir gehen jetzt zu Albus und holen uns die verdammte Erlaubnis...", war das Letzte, was die verstörten Schüler vernahmen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatten die Schüler das Geschehen verfolgt und langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

Die Neuigkeit über die scheinbare Freundschaft Harrys mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer verbreitete sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit und überall wurden Vermutungen und Theorien angestellt. Noch während des Mittagessens war die Hallentüre aufgeschwungen und Dumbledore, Snape und Harry waren wild diskutierend eingetreten.

Die Schüler und Lehrer waren sofort still geworden um das Gespräch mitzubekommen.

"Das ist keine gute Idee, Harry. Es ist nun mal verboten..."

"Aber sonst kann ich nicht herausfinden, ob ich recht hatte. Mensch, Albus, Tom hat mich mehrmals gefoltert und Sev´s Fluch wird nie so stark sein wie seiner. Ich weiß was auf mich zukommt..."

"Mag´ sein, dass Toms Flüche stärker sind, aber trotzdem kann ich mich mit diesem Vorschlag nicht anfreunden...", meinte Albus nachdenklich.

"Aber es ist wichtig zu wissen ob man den Cruciatus blocken kann... Sag´mir, wer in dieser Schule kann sie noch, die Unverzeihlichen? Nur Moody, Sev und ich. Ich kann mir schlecht selbst den Cruciatus auf den Hals hetzten und Mad-Eye wird es sowieso nicht tun. Also bleibt nur Sev.", schloss Harry.

"Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist...", sagte Albus.

"HEY! Und mich fragte hier keiner mehr, oder was?", mischte sich Sev lauthals ein.

"NEIN.", sagten Albus und Harry wie aus einem Mund.

Und nun tat Snape etwas, was noch kein Schüler und kein Lehrer je an ihm gesehen hatte.

Er schmollte.

Ron war Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt, wie vielen anderen auch.

Snape hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hatte einen Schmollmund gezogen. Seine Augen blitzten trotzig.

Sowohl Albus als auch Harry grinsten zufrieden.

Harry klopfte Sev, der genauso groß war wie er selber war, freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und ging dann auf seine Haustisch zu. Erschöpft ließ er sich neben Neville fallen und begann zu essen.

Auch Albus machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich dort auf seinen Platz.

Snape jedoch hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt und starrte nur fassungslos auf den Lehrertisch.

"Pah!", schnaubte er nur, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ.

Nur langsam kam wieder Bewegung in die Schüler.

Wie eine Einheit drehten sich die Gesichter zu Harry, der sich aber nicht beim Essen stören ließ. Der Einzige, der sich nun auch wieder seinem Teller zuwandte war Neville. Er wusste, dass Harry ihm später alles berichten würde und so waren Nev, Harry und Albus die einzigen, die sich am Mittagessen erfreuten.

Nachdem Harry aufgegessen hatte erweckte er Hermine, Seamus, Lavender, Blaise und Helen aus ihrer Starre und lotste sie zu Madam Pomfrey, bei der sie jetzt Heilkunde hatten.

"Madam Pomfrey?", rief er, als er im Krankenflügel angekommen war.

"Ja? Oh hallo, Harry. Eigentlich kannst du mich ja mit Poppy anreden, schließlich wohnst du ja fast hier...", erklärte sie plappernd und sah sich dann ihre Schüler etwas genauer an.

"Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte sie Harry.

"Ich glaube die haben einen kleinen Schock erlitten, Poppy..."

"Ah, nun das haben wir gleich...", sagte sie und wuselte in ihr Büro um Sekunden später mit einer Flasche zurückkam, die mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

Jedem der ankommenden Schüler verabreichte sie einen Schluck des Trankes, worauf die Schüler wieder _aufwachten_.

"Harry? Ähmm.. Nur so aus Neugierde... Was war das eben?", fragte Seamus.

"Was meinst du speziell?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Oh, stell dich doch nicht dumm! Um was ging es bei dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore und Snape?", mischte sich streng Hermine ein.

"Ich glaube dieses Gespräch sollten wir auf später verschieben, da der Unterricht anfängt...", wich Harry ihr aus und zeigte auf Poppy, die um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bat.

Heilkunde ging schnell vorbei und schon waren sie auf dem Weg zu Kingsley.

Dort langweilten sich Harry und Nev wieder gewaltig, aber diese Zeit nützte Harry um Neville mental das Gespräch mit Snape zu erklären.

"_Aber warum verstehst du dich plötzlich so gut mit Snape? Ich meine, ihr habt euch gehasst, oder? Du musst ihm doch auch vertrauen, wenn er dich verfluchen soll..."_

"_Wir hatten ein klärendes Gespräch und er ist wirklich okay. Und ja, ich vertraue ihm..."_

Neville nickte und zum x-ten Male fragte sich Harry, wann Neville so erwachsen geworden war...

"Harry?", hörte Harry Kingsleys Stimme.

Mit einem Nicken bedeutete Harry dem Lehrer weiterzusprechen.

"Tonks bat mich dir auszurichten, dass sie dich noch sprechen will. Wegen dem Treffen heute Abend..."

"Okay."

Kingsley richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf seine Schüler.

Harry unterhielt sich weiter mit Neville, bis auch diese Doppelstunde zu Ende war.

Harry begab sich gleich in Tonks Quartier und wurde stürmisch mit einem Kuss begrüßt.

"Was war das denn mit Snape? Albus wollte es uns partout nicht sagen.."

"Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden den Cruciatus zu blocken, jedenfalls theoretisch. Und nun brauchte ich jemanden, der den Cruciatus auf mich spricht, damit ich testen kann ob ich richtig liege. Mad-Eye würde es nicht tun und sonst kann ihn keiner. Also blieb nur Sev. Und der hat sich geweigert...", erzählte Harry.

"Whoa.. Spinnst du? Sich freiwillig den Cruciatus aufbürden... Crazy! Und seit wann _SEV_?"

"Er ist eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl, man muss nur seine Maske durchbrechen..."

"Oh, Sirius würde sich im Grab umdrehen...", plapperte Tonks los und schlug sich gleich die Hand vor den Mund. Harry sah sie leicht stirnrunzelnd an.

"Sorry! Ich wollte das nicht sagen...", krächzte Tonks.

"Schon okay, Süße. Also, was wolltest du noch?"

"Wegen der DA. Wir haben zwar schon alles mehrmals durchgekaut, aber ich bin trotzdem unheimlich nervös...", sagte Tonks verlegen.

Harry grinste und meinte "Ich denke, das können wir ändern...".

Anschließend zog er Tonks mit sich ins Schlafzimmer...

Kurz vor 19.00 Uhr spazierten Tonks und Harry zum Raum der Wünsche. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass dieser Raum der Beste für ihr Vorhaben wäre. Das Treffen würde zwar erst um 19.30 Uhr beginnen, aber Tonks war trotz ihrer kurzzeitigen Ablenkung total nervös.

"Prinzessin?"

"Ja?"

"Beruhige dich. Das sind nur Schüler, keine Todesser..."

Tonks lächelte ihn erst dankend an, bevor sie sich zu ihm auf den Schoß setzte.

Während sie sich so küssten, verrann die Zeit.

Irgendwann klopfte es dann und die beiden fuhren auseinander.

Harry wedelte einmal mit der Hand und ihr Äußeres war wieder zu normalen Verhältnissen zurückgekehrt.

"Wer kann das sein?", fragte Tonks sichtlich eingeschüchtert.

"Das wird Ginny sein. Ich schulde ihr einen Kuss und den will sie sich wohl abholen..."

Jetzt grinste Tonks wieder und flötete laut "Du kannst reinkommen, Ginny!"

Schon öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny trat ein.

Sie sah sich ein wenig desorientiert um.

Es war ein sehr großer Raum.

Ähnlich wie in einem Klassenzimmer gab es eine Art Pult an einem Ende des Raumes.

Anstatt Schulbänken jedoch waren viele Kleine Vierer-Tische aufgestellt worden.

An jeder Längsseite des Raumes war ein Kamin und unzählige Fackeln beleuchteten die simplen Steinwände.

Harry und Tonks saßen auf zwei Sesseln, die direkt hinter dem Pult standen. Der Tisch vor ihnen war übersäht mit den verschiedensten Papieren.

Nun hatten Tonks und Harry endlich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Rothaarigen.

"Also, Harry, was ist nun mit meinem Kuss?", fragte sie keck.

"Komm her."

Ginny stellte sich vor Harry und dieser zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Tonks sah feixend zu, wie die beiden sich ungeniert küssten und freute sich gleichzeitig, dass sie nicht auf Wetten angewiesen war um diesen bezaubernden jungen Mann küssen zu können.

Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sich die beiden atemlos, aber Ginny blieb trotzdem auf Harrys Schoß, was diesen ja aus Gewohnheit nicht störte.

"So, Ginny. Wie ist es den goldenen Jungen zu küssen?", fragte Tonks grinsend.

Ginny lächelte verträumt und schien die Frage gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben.

Tonks prustete los und bekam beinahe einen Erstickungsanfall.

"Nana, Prinzessin. Ihr solltet auf Ihre Gesundheit achten! Das Lachen scheint mir eine nicht sichere Verhaltensweise für Eure Majestät zu sein...", erklärte Harry mit der Stimme eines Vorgesetzten.

Als die drei krampfhaft versuchten ihren Lachanfall unter Kontrolle zu bringen, öffnete sich die Türe und die ersten Schüler kamen herein. Ein wenig irritiert setzten sie sich an die Tische und warteten darauf, dass ihre Lehrer wieder ansprechbar waren.

Es waren alle aus der alten DA anwesend, die noch auf der Schule waren. Dazu kamen etliche andere aus allen Häusern ab dem dritten Jahr.

Harry, Tonks und Ginny hatten sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und musterten die Ankommenden.

Als die Gryffindors ankamen erhob sich Ginny von Harrys Schoß und gesellte sich zu ihren Hauskameraden.

Genau um 19.30 Uhr waren alle Tische besetzt und Ruhe kehrte ein.

Harry, der merkte, dass Tonks schon wieder zu zittern begonnen hatte, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und strich beruhigend darüber.

"Okay, jetzt können wir ja anfangen. Wie die alten Mitglieder der DA ja wissen, war der Club im letzten Jahr dafür da, die Praxis der Sprüche zu lernen, die Umbridge uns theoretisch eingetrichtert hat. Dieses Jahr allerdings brauchen wir und weder heimlich zu treffen noch darauf zu hoffen, dass und nicht wieder jemand verrät. Und über den diesjährigen VgddK-Lehrer können wir uns auch nicht beschweren. Deshalb werden wir uns nicht nur um den Schulstoff kümmern, sondern auch andere Angriffs- wie Verteidigungszauber lernen. Wie ihr sicher schon festgestellt habt, sind wir viel mehr Leute als letztes Jahr und deswegen wird die Gruppe geteilt. Daher haben wir ja auch die Unterstützung von Tonks, die eine der Gruppen führen wird. Ach ja, es kommen nicht alle ehemaligen Mitglieder automatisch in meine Gruppe. Keiner wird bevorzugt oder abgeschoben. Ihr werdet nach festgelegten Kriterien aufgeteilt, über die ich keine Gewalt habe.", schloss Harry seinen Vortrag und sah in die konzentrierten und ein wenig entsetzten Gesichter seiner Kameraden.

"Es wäre nett, wenn ihr euch alle in einer Reihe aufstellen würdet, dann wird Harry euch einteilen.", erklärte Tonks und zog ihren Zauberstab. Nach einem kleinen Schwung des Stabes teilten sich die Tische, sodass ein Mittelgang entstand.

Die Schüler beeilten sich aufzustellen und warteten nun neugierig.

Harry stand auf und sah auf die etwas schiefe Kette aus Schülern.

Grinsend veränderte Harry seine Sichtweise und konnte nun die Auren erkennen. Der Druck ließ einen kleinen Schritt zurückgehen.

Am Anfang der Reihe stand Colin Creevey und beobachtete Harry unverhohlen. Harry musterte den Jungen und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass er durchaus viel Potential besaß.

"Setz dich an einen Tisch bei den Fenstern.", meinte Harry und wandte sich schon Dennis Creevey zu. Zu seiner Überraschung strahlte dieser sehr viel weniger Macht aus als sein Bruder. Dennis musste an einen Tisch der anderen Gruppe an der Wand.

Hannah Abott und Zacharias Smith gesellten sich zu Dennis, während Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein und Susan Bones zur Fenstergruppe kamen.

Katie Bell und Cho Chang setzten sich ebenfalls zu den Fenstern.

Dann kam Ron.

Er hatte eine sehr helle und machtvolle Aura, genau wie Ginny. Vermutlich lag das am Reinblut. Natürlich gesellten sich auch die beiden jüngsten Weasleys zu der Fenstergruppe.

Hermine und Dean allerdings strahlten sehr viel weniger Druck aus, als Harry erwartet hatte und schickte sie deshalb zu Dennis und der Wandgruppe.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine sahen ihn geschockt an.

"Sorry! Es geht nun mal nach magischem Potential..."

Nun weiteten sich auch die anderen Augen und Harry machte sich kopfschüttelnd an die Arbeit.

Seamus, Lavender und Parvati kamen ebenfalls zur Fenstergruppe.

Neville natürlich auch.

Michael Corner und Lisa Turpin kamen zu Hermine und den anderen.

Jetzt kamen einige aus dem vierten Jahrgang, wo die meisten zur Wandgruppe kamen.

Zu Harrys Überraschung waren sogar Blaise, Draco, Pansy und Helen gekommen. Alle Vier kamen zur Fenstergruppe.

Auch die anderen wurden aufgeteilt, bis als Letzte nur noch Luna Lovegood dastand.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er sie ansah.

Doch dann verschränkte Harry seine Arme vor der Brust und sagte zu dem verträumten Mädchen "Warum zum Teufel versteckst du deine Aura?"

"Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen...", antwortete sie mit rauchiger Stimme.

Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue und meinte auffordernd "Trotzdem musst du die Barriere jetzt runter nehmen, sonst kann ich dich nicht einteilen."

"Ein Deal? Ich zeig dir meine und du mir deine?"

"Du bist unverbesserlich. Okay.", sagte Harry geschlagen und nahm sein Amulett ab, dass seine Aura verschleiert hatte. Es war ein kleines Plättchen mit einem Mondstein. Sobald er die Kette gelöst hatte, stolperte Luna keuchend zurück und hielt sich an der Wand fest.

"Jetzt weißt du ja, warum ich sie verschleiere... Also?", sagte Harry und legte die Kette wieder an.

Nun stellte sich Luna wieder aufrecht hin und löste mit einiger Mühe auch ihre Kette.

Nun machte auch Harry einen Schritt zurück und verdeckte seine Augen mit den Händen.

Schnell blendete er die Auren aus und erleichtert merkte er, wie der Druck und die Helligkeit verblassten.

Er schritt auf Luna zu, nahm ihr die Kette aus der Hand und legte sie ihr behutsam wieder um den Hals.

"Wow! Setz´ dich zu Neville, okay?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Schön, dass es dir jetzt besser geht, als letztes Schuljahr...", flüsterte sie ebenso leise und ging dann auf den letzten freien Platz neben Neville zu und setzte sich.

Harry ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der Sessel fallen und nickte Tonks auffordernd zu.

"Okay, für alle, die es noch nicht wissen. In der DA gibt es keinen Anführer oder ähnliches. Lediglich den Lehrer, aber der hat nicht unbedingt eine höhere Stellung als die anderen. Wir können jedoch Punkte vergeben und abziehen, was natürlich ein Vorteil ist, der aber nicht ausgenutzt wird. Außerdem ist der Club Pflicht und darf nicht geschwänzt werden. Die Gruppe, die jetzt am Fenster sitzt findet sich jeden Montag- und Mittwochabend um 20.00 Uhr hier ein. Die Quidditchtermine müssen sich danach richten. Die andere Gruppe trifft sich jeden Dienstag- und Donnerstagabend, ebenfalls hier und um 20.00 Uhr. Gibt es noch Fragen?", erklärte Tonks auf ein Mal gar nicht mehr nervös.

"Welche Gruppe hat Sie und welche Harry?", fragte Ernie MacMillan von der Wandgruppe.

"Erst mal könnt ihr mich alle mit du und Tonks anreden. Die Fenstergruppe bekommt Harry und die anderen mich als Lehrer.", sagte Tonks ruhig.

Während einige glücklich über ihren Lehrer schienen, waren einige andere gar nicht einverstanden damit.

"Hey, nur mal so zur Info. Tonks ist Aurorin und eine ziemlich gute noch dazu. Sie kann euch genauso viel beibringen wie ich. Also beschwert euch mal nicht. Außerdem habt ihr mit Tonks wahrscheinlich die bessere Wahl getroffen, schließlich kann ich nicht sicher sein wie lange ich noch lebe.", erklärte Harry ruhig und ignorierte die entsetzten Blicke.

"Morgen findet das erste Treffen statt. Ihr könnt gehen..."

Langsam verließen alle den Raum und zurück blieben nur Harry, Tonks, Neville und die Vier Slys.

"Was war denn mit Luna?", fragte Neville neugierig.

"Woah, das hättest du sehen müssen! Ihre Aura schillert in allen Regenbogenfarben... So was hab´ ich noch nie gesehen... Kein Wunder, dass sie die tarnt...", meinte Harry gedankenversunken.

"Und du?", mischte sich Tonks ein.

"Eh, Auren sind wie Fingerabdrücke. Jede anders. Mich würde man sofort erkennen, genau wie Albus und Luna. Albus will anscheinend überall erkannt werden, denn er tarnt seine Aura nicht. Luna und ich dagegen haben keine Lust überall erkannt zu werden, daher haben wir sie verschleiert.", schloss Harry.

Neville schien ziemlich nachdenklich zu sein, als es an der Tür klopfte und Snape eintrat.

"Kommt Albus nicht? Ich dachte er wollte _aufpassen_?", fragte Harry sogleich.

"Pah! Der soll bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst...", schnaubte Severus in alter Manier.

Harry wandte sich an die anderen und schickte sie anschließend weg.

Als die Sechs den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatten, sagte Severus sofort "Muss das sein? Ich fühl´ mich scheiße dabei.".

"Wieso denn? Ich erlaube es dir ja, ich will es so. Nicht einmal besonders lange, fünf Minuten oder so..."

"FÜNF MINUTEN? BIST DU NOCH ZU RETTEN?", brüllte Severus.

"Whoa! Schrei doch nicht so! Voldemort hatte mich über 15 Minuten unter dem Cruciatus. Fünf Minuten sind nichts dagegen."

"15 Minuten? Unter dem vom dunklen Lord? Wie hast du das überlebt?", fragte Severus geschockt.

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Mach einfach...", forderte Harry.

Noch immer entsetzt stellte sich Sev Harry gegenüber und hob den Zauberstab.

"Crucio!", rief er und traf Harry mit dem Fluch mitten in die Brust.

Harry ging in die Knie.

Wie immer fühlte es sich so man als würden seine Knochen brennen und sein Blut kochen. Die Schmerzen jagten durch seinen Körper. Doch er schrie nicht, er konnte es nicht.

Dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Theorie.

_Den Schmerz bilde ich mir nur ein._

_Er ist in meinem Kopf._

Immer wieder predigte er sich diese Worte selbst, bis er spürte, dass der Schmerz weniger wurde.

Langsam löste er sich in Luft auf und keuchend stand Harry wieder auf.

Sev stand noch immer mit erhobenem Stab da und sah ihn fassungslos an.

"Du hast ihn tatsächlich abgeschüttelt... Wahnsinn!", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Harry grinste etwas gequält, aber er war wirklich zufrieden.

Wie er vermutet hatte, fabrizierte der Cruciatus nur die Einbildung der Schmerzen.

Schließlich hatte man ja nie Verletzungen, obwohl es sich immer anfühlte, als ob einem jeder Gliedmaßen einzeln abgeschnitten würde. Oder als würden brennende Messer Bahnen auf der Haut ziehen.

"Danke, Sev. Das war's schon.", sagte Harry dankbar zu dem immer noch fassungslosen Tränkelehrer.

"Kein Problem..."

Harry grinste ihn an und zog Sev hinter sich aus dem Raum.

Draußen standen die Sechs und schienen auf Harry gewartet zu haben.

"Hat´s geklappt?", fragte Neville sofort.

Die anderen wussten nicht worum es ging und hörten deshalb neugierig mit.

"Longbottom weiß echt alles, oder?", wollte Severus wissen.

"So gut wie alles...", meinte Harry schulterzuckend und erzählte Neville schnell alles über die Telepathie.

"Wow! Super.", erklärte Neville darauf und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

Die anderen waren nun komplett verwirrt, einschließlich Severus.

"Wie hast du ihm das erzählt?", fragte Sev autoritär.

Harry ging auf den Professor zu und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr.

"Thelephatie."

"Was?", flüsterte der verwirrt zurück.

"Wir haben uns mental unterhalten."

"Wow! Das geht? Krass...", meinte Severus und hörte sich dabei fast an wie ein Kind im Spielzeugladen.

Harry lachte leise und verabschiedete sich dann von Severus und ging mit den anderen zu deren Quartieren.

Tonks war irgendwann abgebogen und so waren nur noch die vier Slys, Nev und Harry unterwegs.

"Ich bin echt froh, das Smith nicht bei uns ist", sagte Neville irgendwann zu Harry.

"Und ich erst. Jetzt wo die Zwillinge nicht mehr da sind, hätte ihn wohl keiner mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt.", meinte Harry grinsend.

Sie brachten die Slys zu ihren Quartieren und begaben sich dann in den GR.

Sofort sprang Ron auf und sagte grollend "Seit wann bist du der beste Kumpel von Snape?"

"Bester Kumpel? Davon sind wir noch weit entfernt.", antwortete Harry schulterzuckend.

"Hör´ auf uns ständig auszuweichen!", sagte Hermine streng.

"Ich weiche euch doch gar nicht aus.", meinte Harry ruhig.

Jetzt schnaubte der ganze sechste Jahrgang der Gryffindors sarkastisch auf.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und Neville musste schmunzeln.

"Das ist nicht zum lachen, Neville!", rief Ginny empört.

Abwehrend hob Neville die Hände und verkniff sich mühsam den Lachanfall.

Dean stand auf und zog Harry und Neville auf eine Couch und sah sie gespannt an.

"Jetzt sag schon was los war!"

Neville hob eine Augenbraue und meinte "Ihr müsst euch schon etwas genauer ausdrücken..."

"Um. was. ging. es. in. dem. Gespräch. mit. Dumbledore. und. Snape?", fragte Ron gefährlich leise.

Harry und Neville sagten nichts.

Sie saßen still da und versuchten die gereizten Blicke ihrer Kameraden zu ignorieren.

"Irgendwann werden wir es sowieso erfahren! Jetzt sagt schon!", rief Ginny.

Nun fingen auch die anderen an den beiden Jungen zu drohen oder mit Engelszungen auf sie einzureden.

"Okay, okay...", fing Harry nach endloser Zeit an.

Sofort waren alle still und spitzten die Ohren.

"Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden den Cruciatus zu blocken und abzuschütteln. Ich brauchte jemanden, der die Unverzeihlichen konnte und da kam nur Severus in Frage. Also habe ich ihn gefragt, aber er hat sich geweigert. Deshalb musste ich Albus hinzuziehen und schlussendlich ist es mir geglückt ihn zu überzeugen..."

Alle, außer Nev, starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

"Snape soll dich mit dem Cruciatus belegen?", keuchte Hermine erstickt.

"Das hat er schon.", meinte Neville beiläufig.

"WAS?", schrie Ginny.

"Mein Gott! Schrei doch nicht so. Ist doch alles halb so wild...", regte sich Neville auf.

"Halb so wild? Geht es dir noch gut, Neville? Der Cruciatus ist unverzeihlich. Snape darf das nicht!", sagte Parvati erbost.

"Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu! Ich habe Severus darum gebeten das zu tun. Er hätte das nie freiwillig getan. Außerdem ist sein Cruciatus lange nicht so schlimm wie der von Voldemort! Es ist alles gut gegangen, das seht ihr ja.. Und zweitens weiß ich jetzt endlich, das man den Cruciatus brechen kann...", erklärte Harry mit unterdrücktem Zorn.

"Man kann ihn tatsächlich brechen?", fragte Lavender leise in die Stille hinein.

"Ja.", war Harrys ausweichende Antwort.

Es war wieder still, nur unterbrochen von einem kaum hörbarem Zischen.

Nur Harry verstand die Worte seiner Schlangen.

Er zog ein kleines Stück Pergament und einen Kugelschreiber aus einer Umhangtasche und strich das Blatt glatt.

Auf seinem Knie schrieb er nun ein paar Zeilen.

Doch weder Neville noch die anderen Schüler konnten das Geschriebene lesen.

Es waren komische Schriftzeichen, die keiner von ihnen jemals gesehen hatte.

Alle Zeichen waren sehr kantig und spitz.

Kaum eine runde Form war zu erkennen.

Nachdem Harry fertig war löste sich das Papier in Luft auf und der Junge steckte den Stift wieder weg.

Dann beugte er sich zu Nevilles Ohr und flüsterte "Ich gehe Verena besuchen, sie hat mich schon zweimal gerufen..."

Neville nickte und Harry stand auf.

"Ich verzieh´ mich..", sagte er zu seinen Freunden und verschwand auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

"Was hat er da geschrieben?", fragte Ron Neville.

"Ich weiß auch nicht alles, ja? Ihr solltet nicht so viel fragen.. Die Wahrheit ist nicht immer schön.", sagte Neville leicht gereizt und begab sich auch hoch in den Schlafsaal. Allerdings verschwand er nicht in einer Stichflamme wie Minuten zuvor Harry, sondern verzog sich in dessen magischen Koffer um das Training abzulegen.

° - break - °

To Be Continued

tatatadaaa

Wie hat´s euch so gefallen?

Oder doch nicht?

Zu langatmig, zu langweilig?

Schreibt es mir! Büüüüdeeeeee! (Ich bin süchtig nach Reviews, tut mir keinen Entzug an!)

Ich muss jetzt erstmal allen bisherigen Reviewern danken, eure kommis sind immer extrem aufbauend und motivierend! Danke!

Ich hoffe die anderen Leser melden sich auch noch mal! Ist das hinzukriegen? ich meine, man muss eigentlich nur diesen kleinen Go´-Button da unten anklicken und ein paar Worte schreiben!

Bis Bald,

Lord Slash

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 11 ???

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

**Vanessa: **Über die Freundschaft von Sev und Harry kommt nicht mehr so viel, weniger im Detail.. Sorry, aber schön, dass es dir gefällt: )

**kissangel: **Tom und Harry ein Paar? Mal sehen.. evilgrins Ob Marc überlebt? pflasterüberdenmundkleb Sorry, ich halte dicht! HDL

**Cho: **Ich habe keine Ahnung ob es 20-Meter-Türme gibt. Habe auch nicht darüber nachgedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin.. aber eigentlich ist es doch egal, oder?

Ja, Severus musste bei mir unbedingt nett sein! Ich mag ihn eigentlich.. Soll ich mal ne Harry/Sev-Story schreiben? HDL

**sycronn: **Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Marc töte? Ich meine, habe ich irgendeinen Anlass dazu gegeben, zu soetwas beschuldigt zu werden? heul'

**pandoradoggis: **Harry und Draco brauchen noch!

**Avallyn Black: **Genial? Meine Story? rotwerd Ich bin geschmeichelt!

Ja, du hast schon recht, mit den Freunden, aber ich bin nicht so der Philosoph, der darüber sinniert, sorry!

Inzwischen Seite 304, aber ich habe grad nen üblen Hänger.. Liegt an den ganzen Partys, die gerade laufen und an denen ich immer teilnehme. Nach ner überzechten Nacht bin ich meist nicht in der Stimmung zu schreiben.. naja, ist ja (noch) nicht dein Problem!

Jep, ich kenne _Abandon _und die Story ist echt geil!

HDGDL!

**Kapitel 11**

Der Dienstag verging schnell und der einzige Höhepunkt war wohl das DA-Treffen von Tonks.

Um kurz nach 22.00 Uhr kamen die Gryffindors der DA-Gruppe wieder zurück und erzählten begeistert von dem Unterricht mit Tonks. Anscheinend hatten sie sich doch recht schnell mit der jungen Aurorin angefreundet.

Harry verbrachte die Nacht vom Dienstag zum Mittwoch bei Marc und kam am frühen Morgen des Mittwochs zurück. Er trainierte wie immer und duschte anschließend.

Vessenia hatte nicht mental geantwortet, so ging Harry davon aus, dass es ihr gut ging. Mit Srennia startete er seine tägliche Diskussion während des Anziehens und wie immer gewann die grüne Mamba das Wortgefecht.

Fertig angezogen und ausgestattet stürzten sich Nev und Harry in den Tag.

Der Unterricht war keine Herausforderung für Harry und so verbrachte er die meiste Zeit mit träumen und nachdenken.

Nach dem Unterricht verschwand er im verbotenen Wald um mit Revello dunkle Geschöpfe zu verfolgen. Erst sehr viel später kam er zurück um zu duschen und Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Gegen 20.00 Uhr teleportierte er vor den Raum der Wünsche und formte sich einen geeigneten Raum. Dann trat er ein und sah sich zufrieden um.

Es war ein großer Übungsraum mit hohen Wänden und kleinen Fenstern. An einer Seite des Raumes waren Kissen und Matten gestapelt, von denen Harry aber wusste, dass sie heute keine Verwendung finden würden.

An einem Ende des Raumes stand ein großer Schrank, in dem viele Heiltränke, Salben und Verbände untergebracht waren. An den Wänden hingen zwischen den Fackeln Waffen. Der Boden war aus einfachem Stein, aber hart.

Zufrieden setzte sich Harry auf einen der wenigen Sessel, die der Raum stellte.

Schon bald kamen die ersten Schüler und nahmen sich Kissen um sich zu setzten.

Als alle anwesend waren sagte Harry "Okay, schön das alle da sind. Ich dachte mir der Ironie halber fangen wir mit dem Patronus an. Für alle die es nicht wissen, oder es nicht mehr wissen: Der Patronus ist der einzige Zauber, der einem Dementoren vom Hals halten kann. Er besteht aus guten, schönen und fröhlichen Erinnerungen. Der Dementor nährt sich dann anstatt an dir an dem Patronus, der ihn dann auch vertreiben kann. Wenn der Zauber gelingt, nimmt der Patronus eine Tiergestalt an. Viele Zauberer bekommen allerdings nur etwas Nebel zustande, was aber auch schon viel ist. Ich denke aber, dass jeder der Anwesenden seinen Patronus beschwören kann. Konzentriert euch auf eine glückliche Erinnerung und sprecht die Zauberformel. Ich zeige es euch mal...", damit erhob sich Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab und dachte an Marc und Lissy.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Ein gewaltiger silberner Hirsch brach aus seiner Zauberstabspitze hervor und galoppierte einmal um den Raum, bevor er sich wieder auflöste.

"Okay, das war meiner. Jetzt seid ihr dran.", forderte er die Schüler vor sich auf.

Seamus sprang sofort auf und machte den Anfang

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Ein silbergrauer Schemen löste sich aus seinem Stab, doch verpuffte er sofort wieder.

Auch bei Nevilles erstem Versuch fabrizierte er nur etwas Nebel.

Harry stellte sich direkt hinter ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr "Stell dir die _O_s vor, die du in Zaubertränke und VgddK bekommen hast. Konzentriere dich auf das Glück und den Stolz, den du gefühlt hast!"

Entschlossen sprach Neville dich Worte und ein Tier sprang aus der Spitze seines Stabes hervor. Neville jubelte laut, während ein silberner Luchs um die Schüler jagte.

Lächelnd klopfte Harry seinem Freund auf die Schulter und forderte ihn auf weiter zu üben.

Bei jedem der Schüler blieb er stehen und half ihm.

Schon eine halbe Stunde später tollten die verschiedensten Tiere um die Köpfe der Schüler.

Draco stand mitten in der Masse und versuchte immer wieder erfolglos seinen Patronus zu beschwören. Er schaffte es einfach nicht. Ihm fiel einfach kein richtig glücklicher Gedanke ein..

Da spürte er wie sich jemand ganz dicht hinter ihn stellte und seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab ergriff.

Er spürte den heißen Atem an seinem Nacken, als Harry in sein Ohr sprach "Komm schon, Malfoy. Eine glückliche Erinnerung, ein schöner Gedanke..."

Warme Schauer fuhren durch seinen Körper und da hatte Draco seinen glücklichen Gedanken. _"Expecto Patronum!"_, rief er und dachte dabei an die Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten, wenn Harry in der Nähe war.

Aus seinem Zauberstab löste sich ein Drache.

Nicht besonders groß, etwa 3 Meter lang.

Alle hatten sich zu ihm umgedreht und beobachteten ehrfürchtig den Viperzahn, der einmal silbernes Feuer spuckte und sich dann mit gespreizten Flügeln in Luft auflöste.

"Wow.", meinte Harry nur und wandte sich anschließend Cho zu, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte.

"Hey.", begrüßte er sie warm.

"Hey. Ich wollte mich wegen letztem Jahr entschuldigen.. Ich hätte nicht an deinen Worten zweifeln sollen...", sagte sie zerknirscht und sah sich sehr interessiert ihre Schuhspitzen an.

"Ist schon okay, Cho. Nun, zeig mir, was du für einen Patronus beschwören kannst.", forderte er sie auf.

Als es etwa 21.00 Uhr war, hatte fast jeder es geschafft einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erzeugen.

"Okay, Leute. Das war super. Aber es ist etwas anderes hier einen Patronus zu erschaffen und in Gegenwart eines Dementors. Daher habe ich mir einen Irrwicht besorgt. Stellt euch einfach als eure größte Angst einen Dementor vor und beschwört euren Patronus, einverstanden?", damit zog er eine große Kiste aus dem Schatten einer einsamen Ecke und wies seine Schüler an, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen.

Ganz vorne stand Neville und sah in keinster Weise ängstlich aus.

Harry stellte sich direkt hinter seinen Freund um im Notfall eingreifen zu können.

Als Neville auf ein "Bereit?" zustimmend genickt hatte, schwang der Deckel der Truhe nach einem Schnipsen mit Harrys Zauberstab lautlos auf.

Die Fackeln flackerten und eine eisige Kälte ergriff Besitz von den Schülern, als ein riesiger Dementor aus der Truhe stieg.

Harry fuhr alle Okklumentik-Schilde die er beherrschte hoch und so verhinderte er, dass er seine Eltern und Sirius würde sterben hören.

Überzeugt hob Neville den Zauberstab und beschwor unbeeindruckt seinen Luchs, der den Dementor zurück in die Kiste drängte und sich dann verflüchtigte.

Stolz lächelten Harry und Neville und der Nächste trat vor.

So ging es weiter. Manche brauchten mehrere Versuche und andere hatten fast keine Probleme.

Als Ginny, die Letzte, an der Reihe war und der Dementor aus der Truhe stieg, hatte Harry sofort ein ungutes Gefühl.

Ginny zitterte und sie senkte den Zauberstab und starrte mit vernebelten Augen den Dementor an. Harry wartete noch kurz, aber der Dementor kam immer näher auf Ginny zu, die sich nicht rührte.

Harry trat vor Ginny und drängte das Mädchen zurück.

Mit einem Knall verwandelte sich der Irrwicht.

Mit geweiteten Augen sah Harry auf den Boden, seine größte Angst.

Ähnlich wie damals bei Molly Weasley hatte sich der Irrwicht in eine Leiche verwandelt.

Es war Marc, der in einer Blutlache lag und mit leeren Augen an die Decke starrte. Ein Messer ragte ihm aus der Brust und unzählige Schnitte überzogen seinen Körper.

Harry schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen.

Doch dann fing er sich wieder und bugsierte den Irrwicht mit einer schlichten Armbewegung zurück in die Kiste.

Dann drehte er sich zu Ginny, die immer noch entsetzt auf die Stelle starrte, wo Sekunden zuvor noch Marcs entstellter Körper gelegen hatte. Sie zitterte und ihre Lippen bebten.

Harry nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

"Es war das erste Schuljahr. Tom, nicht?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie nickte und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Harry sah auf die Uhr und beendete dann das Treffen, worauf die Meisten den Raum verließen. Nur Ron, Neville, Harry, Ginny und die Slys blieben noch.

Harry setzte sich auf einen Sessel und zog Ginny mit sich.

Die anderen setzten sich schließlich auf Kissen und sahen zu Harry und Ginny.

"Die Kammer des Schreckens und das Tagebuch. Die Angst, dass ich von der Schule fliege.. und dann der Angriff auf Dad.. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun.. Tut mir Leid..", flüsterte sie irgendwann gegen seinen Hals.

"Ist doch okay. Weißt du, warum ich früher immer das Bewusstsein verloren habe, wenn Dementoren kamen?", fragte Harry ebenso leise.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und lauschte gespannt.

"Ich habe jedes Mal gesehen, wie meine Eltern umgebracht wurden. Wie Tom kam und meinen Vater tötete. Und das Flehen meiner Mutter mich doch am Leben zu lassen...", erklärte Harry mit belegter Stimme, aber so leise, dass nur Ginny alles verstehen konnte. "Deshalb habe ich mich so darauf konzentriert den Patronus zu lernen.. Ich wollte das nicht mehr sehen.. Gehen wir zurück zum Turm?", meinte Harry dann.

Ginny nickte und ließ sich von Harry hochziehen.

Sie aß brav den Schokofrosch, den er ihr gab und sah sich dann um.

Ein wenig verlegen erblickte sie die Slys und drehte sich deshalb wieder zu Harry.

"Wir gehen kommt ihr mit?", wandte sich Harry an die Anderen.

Die nickten und folgten ihm und Ginny.

Schweigend liefen sie die verlassenen Korridore entlang.

Sie verabschiedeten die Slytherins und begaben sich dann in den GR.

Ginny verschwand sofort in ihren Schlafsaal, wie auch Harry und Nev.

Sie überließen es Ron, Seamus und den Anderen das Geschehene Hermine, Dean und den anderen Interessierten zu erzählen.

"Harry, wer war der Junge, in den sich der Irrwicht verwandelt hat?", fragte Nev vorsichtig, als sie erschöpft vom Training im Koffer-Wohnzimmer saßen.

"Das war ein sehr guter Freund.. Marc.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

"Dann muss er dir sehr viel bedeuten, wenn deine größte Angst sein Tod ist...", sagte Neville ebenso nachdenklich.

"Hmm."

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen, bis Harrys Grübeln von der mentalen Stimme Vessenias unterbrochen wurde. Sie meinte, dass sie nicht entdeckt worden wäre und das es nicht viel Neues gäbe. Voldemort wäre immer noch sehr erzürnt wegen der Todesseranwärter, die sich geweigert hatten. Aber er wäre sehr erfreut, dass es noch keinen neuen Minister gäbe. Angriffe wären noch nicht geplant und die Todesser hätten die Anweisung sich ruhig zu verhalten und neue Mitglieder zu werben.

Harry gab die spärlichen Neuigkeiten an Neville weiter und protokollierte das Ganze anschließend auf mehrere Blätter Pergament. Ebenfalls in dieser für Neville unbekannten Schrift. Aber wie Harry ihm erklärte war das Parsel und nur ein Parselmund und Schlangen konnten das Geschriebene lesen.

Danach gingen die beiden Jungen zu Bett.

Harry hatte in dieser Nacht wieder mal mit seinen Alpträumen zu kämpfen und war froh einen Silencio-Zauber um sein Bett gelegt zu haben.

Am nächsten Morgen tätigte er sein Training routiniert und teleportierte sich nach einer Absprache mit Nev zu Hagrids Hütte.

Er könnte endlich mal wieder mit seinem Freund reden.

"Morgen, Hagrid. Wie geht's?"

"Oh, morjen, Harry. Gut, gut geht's mir. Was machstn du jetzt schon hier?"

"Reden?"

"Hab grad zu tun. Kannste nich mal am Nachmittag vorbeischaun?"

"Okay, Hagrid."

"Du kannst ja n bissl reiten gehn, nich?"

"Aber dann komme ich wieder zu spät.."

"Das is schon recht so. Du kannst den Stoff ja längst.. Los, geh n bissl reiten.."

"Okay, ciao!"

Harry pfiff und bald darauf kam Revello aus dem Wald galoppiert.

Myst natürlich hinterher.

Thelephatisch entschuldigte er sich bei seiner Stute und schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Einhorns. Mit einem Jubelschrei seitens Harry stürzte sich Revello wieder in den Wald...

Hagrid hatte schon lange mit dem Unterricht begonnen, als aus dem Wald lautes Gebrüll drang. Vögel stiegen von den Baumwipfeln in die Luft und trotzdem der Ort des Gebrülles sehr weit weg war, konnte man einige Wörter verstehen.

"WO HERMY?"

Hermine stöhnte auf und Hagrid gluckste vor sich hin.

Die Schüler drehten zu Hermine, die anfing mit Hagrid zu schimpfen "Musstest du mich eigentlich mit Hermy vorstellen? Und warum ist er immer noch da?"

Doch Hagrid kam nicht zum Antworten, da das Einhorn mit Harry auf dem Rücken aus dem Wald kam und auf die Klasse zuhielt.

"Hagrid! Dein _kleiner_ Bruder hat ne große Macke! Hermine? Ich glaube er reißt alle Bäume aus, wenn du nicht mitkommst..", sagte Harry zu Hermine.

"Aber Harry! Das geht doch nicht.. Warum.. Wieso bist du überhaupt zu ihm hin?"

"Bin ich doch gar nicht. Ich habe bloß Bane um Hilfe schreien hören und bin hin. Grawp hat sich ein wenig beruhigen lassen, als er mich erkannt hat, wollte dann aber unbedingt zu _"Hermy"_. Jetzt komm schon."

"Bane hat um Hilfe gebeten? Ist der noch zu retten?", donnerte Hagrid.

"Anstatt dich über Bane zu beschweren solltest du lieber damit fortfahren deinem Bruder Englisch beizubringen. Er schafft nur _"Wo Harry? Wo Hermy? _und _Wo Hagger?_. Das sollte sich ändern.", meinte Harry erbost und hielt Hermine eine Hand hin.

Etwas zögernd ergriff Hermine seine Hand und ließ sich auf den Rücken des Einhorns ziehen.

Sie saß nun vor Harry und hielt sich krampfhaft an Harrys Arm fest, der sich um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte.

"Hey, Grawp tut dir doch nichts. Er will dich einfach nur sehen, nicht fressen. Das müsstest du doch inzwischen wissen.. Er vergöttert dich!", sagte Harry beruhigend zu der zitternden Hermine.

Diese nickte, schien aber nicht sehr beruhigt zu sein.

"Okay. Revello? Ab die Post.", rief Harry und aus dem Stand heraus galoppierte Revello an und hinterließ nur eine Staubwolke.

Die Klasse hörte nur noch einen gellenden Schrei von Hermine, bevor der Wald jedes Geräusch verschluckte.

"Harry, das ist mir zu schnell.. Mir ist schwindelig!", kreischte Hermine.

"Ich halte dich doch fest, du kannst nicht herunter fallen."

"Oh Harry! Muss das sein? Bei Grawp weiß man doch nie...", rief sie dann verzweifelt aus.

"Mine.. Dir wird nichts geschehen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert!"

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich bei diesen Worten in ihrem Bauch breit und sie schmiegte sich an Harrys Oberkörper.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde das Brüllen lauter und schließlich erreichten sie Grawp.

"Hermy? Hermy!", rief der Riese begeistert und Hermine lächelte zaghaft.

"Geht es dir gut, Grawp, fragte sie.

"Grawp gut geht, wenn Hermy da..", donnerte Grawp.

Harry grinste in sich hinein und wartete auf Hermines Reaktion.

"Ähmm, das ist schön, Grawp. Ich komme dich bald wieder besuchen, okay?"

"Hermy muss gehen?"

"Ja, ich muss gehen, aber ich komme wieder.."

"Gut. Grawp froh."

"Okay. Wir gehen dann.. Ciao!"

Grawp winkte mit einer seiner großen Pranken und verursachte damit einen kräftigen Wind, der die Baumwipfel der umstehenden Bäume zum Schaukeln brachte.

Harry ließ Revello wenden und dann ritten sie zur Klasse zurück.

"Ah, da seids ihr ja wieder.. Alles klar mit Grawpy?", begrüßte sie Hagrid.

"Oh, dem geht es hervorragend..", meinte Hermine mit kaum zu hörendem Sarkasmus.

"Das is gut.. Nun, ...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

So vergingen die Tage und Wochen.

Harry langweilte sich im Unterricht und holte nur Spitzennoten.

Während er auch Blaise und Pansy immer näher kam, ignorierte er Draco immer noch gänzlich. Manchmal mussten Harry oder Neville einen Anschlag der Slytherins abwehren, das kam aber nicht allzu häufig vor. Die Gryffindors gewannen die ersten beiden Quidditchspiele mit einigem Vorsprung und in den Vollmondnächten leistete Harry Remus Gesellschaft, was diesem sichtbar half.

Harry und Nev führten ihr Training natürlich konsequent weiter und vor allem Harry machte rasante Fortschritte.

Die DA lief hervorragend und die Schüler wurden immer besser.

An den Wochenenden reiste Harry meistens zu Marc und seiner Familie.

Harry gehörte schon fast zur Familie und sie unternahmen viel gemeinsam.

Irgendwann hatte Harry die Zaubererwelt nicht vor ihnen geheim halten können, da er während eines Bummels durch London von einem Reporter des Tagespropheten angesprochen worden war.

_- ° Flashback ° -_

Harry, Marc, Marah und Jacob spazierten gemächlich durch die Innenstadt Londons.

Liz hatte es geschafft Harry dazu breitzuschlagen sie auf den Schultern zu tragen.

Sie genoss die Aussicht von dieser Höhe und ließ hin und wieder Begeisterungsrufe los.

Die anderen lächelten darüber und unterhielten sich weiter.

Doch die Eintracht wurde gestört, als ein mittelgroßer Mann mit einem hellblauen Umhang Harry ansprach.

"Mr. Potter in Muggel-London? Wie interessant.. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie einmal persönlich kennen zulernen, Mr. Potter!", rief er entzückt aus.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn abschätzend an.

Der Mann schien dadurch an etwas erinnert zu werden, denn hastig fuhr er fort

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Mr. Potter! Henry Kensington vom Tagesprophet. Könnte ich Ihnen wohl ein paar Fragen stellen?"

"Wenn es nicht zu lange dauert, Mr. Kensington.."

"Nein, keine Sorge, Mr. Potter. Nun, Sie wissen um die Probleme des Ministeriums bescheid? Es wurden bisher noch keine Kandidaten für den Ministerposten aufgestellt. Hätten Sie vielleicht einen Vorschlag?"

"Halten Sie sich an Amos Diggory oder Arthur Weasley, mit Beiden kann man nichts falsch machen und sie wissen worauf es in diesem Krieg ankommt."

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter, das war es schon. Es war mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zulernen...", damit verschwand der Zauberer um die nächste Ecke.

Harry schüttelte genervt den Kopf und schaute sich nach den drei anderen um

Marah und Jacob sahen ihn verwirrt an.

"Was war das eben? Was für ein Ministerium und vor allem: Was für ein Krieg?", fragte Marah schließlich atemlos.

"Ich erzähle es euch morgen Früh, einverstanden?"

"Ähmm, okay...", meinte Jacob irritiert.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle um den den großen Esstisch in der Küche der Paxtons.

Da schoss auch schon eine braune Eule durch die geöffnete Terrassentür und ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder. Harry bezahlte sie und nahm ihr die Zeitung ab.

Wie erwartet war seine Aussage auf der Titelseite gelandet.

_Doch Hoffnung auf einen kompetenten Minister?_

_Wie wir alle wissen, warten alle auf die Wahl eines neuen Ministers._

_Leider gab es bis jetzt keine vernünftigen Aufstellungen oder Kandidaturen._

_Ja, Sie haben richtig gelesen: BIS JETZT._

_In einem exklusiven Interview mit Harry Potter, unserem alt-bekanntem Helden, wurde unserem Reporter ein guter Tipp gegeben._

_Als Antwort auf die Frage wen Mr. Potter als Minister vorschlagen würde, meinte dieser wortwörtlich: "Halten Sie sich an Amos Diggory oder Arthur Weasley, mit Beiden kann man nichts falsch machen und sie wissen worauf es in diesem Krieg ankommt."_

_Haben wir nun zwei engagierte, geachtete und fähige Zauberer, die für den Minister-Posten in Frage kommen? _

_Sollten wir dem Urteil des-Jungen-der-lebt trauen und beide Zauberer aufstellen?_

_Schließlich konnten wir immer auf das Urteil unseres Helden vertrauen und wir wurden auch nicht enttäuscht._

_Wir werden warten müssen bis das Ministerium eine Presseerklärung herausgibt..._

_Hoffen wir, dass sowohl Mr. Diggory als auch Mr. Weasley die Wahl antreten!_

_Redakteur_

_- S.2+3: Die Leistungen und Taten von Amos Diggory_

_- S.4+5: Die Leistungen und Taten von Arthur Weasley_

_- S.6: Was wir von beiden erwarten können_

Harry seufzte.

Da hatte er wieder mal einen Felsen ins Rollen gebracht...

Da er die fragenden Blicke der Paxtons auf sich spürte, übergab er die Zeitung Marah und Jacob, die sich sofort darauf stürzten.

"Liebling? Ich muss da etwas klären. Es hat mit dem Typen gestern zu tun.. Könntest du deinen Eltern alle Fragen beantworten, die du beantworten kannst? Ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr. Ich komme spätestens nächste Woche wieder.. Tut mir Leid, mein Süßer!", flüsterte er seinem Freund ins Ohr und verließ dann die Küche um zu teleportieren...

_- ° Flashback Ende ° -_

Tatsächlich waren Amos Diggory und Arthur Weasley zur Wahl gestellt worden.

Harry hatte am Tag nach dem Artikel im Propheten einen Brief von Amos Diggory bekommen, indem er fragte warum Harry ihn vorgeschlagen hatte usw...

Harry hatte darauf zurückgeschrieben, dass er ihn für sehr fähig und engagiert halten würde und das er ihm den Minister-Posten durchaus gönnen würde.

Seitdem waren die beiden in sehr regem Briefkontakt und weder Harry noch Amos machten Anstalten diesen Kontakt abzubrechen.

Während also die Wahlvorbereitungen liefen (die Wahl würde nach den Weihnachtsferien stattfinden), änderte sich für Harry nicht sehr viel.

Zwar bekam er nun häufiger Post von Amos, Arthur als auch von einigen Reportern. Er kümmerte sich allerdings nicht um letztere und konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine Studien. Er hatte inzwischen die Apparations-Lizenz bekommen und hatte seinen Adler als Animagus-Form angemeldet. Schließlich musste man registriert sein, aber Harry sah keinen Sinn darin sich auch noch als Multi-Animagus in den Vordergrund zu schieben. Außerdem musste Voldemort ja nicht wissen, in was er sich alles verwandeln konnte. Die Elementar-Transformationen waren ja keinem bekannt und angemeldet mussten sie auch nicht sein. Weiterhin machte Harry einen Führerschein für Muggel-Autos, man wusste nie, wann man das brauchen würde...

All diese seine Aktivitäten hielt er geheim, nicht einmal Neville wusste davon.

Marah und Jacob schienen immer neue Fragen über die magische Welt zu haben, vor allem nachdem Harry ihnen erklärt hatte, dass Liz eine Hexe war. Nur zu gerne beantwortete er die Fragen, wurde dadurch das eh schon starke Band zwischen ihnen noch weiter gestärkt.

Es war irgendwann am Ende des Novembers, als mehrere Mitglieder der DA, aber auch andere Schüler zusammen im Raum der Wünsche saßen und den Geburtstag von Helen feierten. Helen hatte sich sehr gefreut, dass so viele gekommen waren und war dementsprechend aufgedreht. Der Raum war groß und festlich geschmückt. In einer Ecke standen die nun schon geöffneten Geschenke, während sich auf der anderen Seite die Schüler über das Büffet hermachten. Schließlich saßen sie alle in einem Kreis und unterhielten sich in kleineren Gruppen über die verschiedensten Themen.

Nicht weit von Harry saß Lavender und maulte gerade "Jetzt ist es grad so langweilig. HEY! HAT IRGENDWER EINEN GELDBEUTEL DABEI?", brüllte sie dann plötzlich in den Raum.

"Warum denn?", fragte Dean interessiert und auch die andren sahen sie an.

"Na ja, ist doch interessant was da alles drinne ist, oder? Verrät viel über den Menschen, dem er gehört...", meinte sie schulterzuckend und ein wenig verlegen.

Harry zuckte ebenfalls die Schultern und zog seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner hinteren Jeanstasche. Zielsicher warf er ihn auf Lavenders Schoß, die ihn überrascht und dann interessiert ansah.

Sie öffnete den schlichten schwarzen Geldbeutel und jubelte kurz, aber laut auf.

Irritiert fragte Dean "Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"

"Fotos! Er hat Fotos dadrinnen! JUHU!"

Nun sehr viel interessierter scharten sich viele um sie herum und Harry verdrehte seufzend die Augen.

Lavender zog alle Fotos heraus, die unter einer durchsichtigen Folie festgehalten worden waren. Entzückt betrachtete sie das oberste.

Darauf abgebildet war Harry und ein sehr gutaussehender blonder Junge mit blauen Augen, die beide schelmisch in die Kamera lächelten. Sie hatten jeweils einen Arm über die Schulter des anderen gelegt und das Bild endete auf Bauchhöhe der beiden.

Das nächste Bild zeigte drei hübsche Mädchen, die zusammen vor einem See standen und mit strahlenden Lächeln in die Kamera schauten. Helen, die direkt hinter Lavender kniete meinte leise "Tess, Lorelei und Verena..."

Verwundert sahen die anderen auf.

"Du kennst sie?"

Verunsichert sah Helen zu Harry, der leicht nickte.

"Ja. Die mit den langen blonden Haaren ist Lorelei. Tess ist die mit dem schwarzen Fransenkopf. Und Verena ist die mit den braunen Locken.."

Erstaunt wurde das Bild betrachtet.

Die nächste Fotografie zeigte zwei junge Erwachsene, den blonden Jungen von vorhin und auf dem Arm hielt die hübsche blonde Frau ein kleines Mädchen, die ebenfalls blonde Haare hatte. Der Mann dagegen besaß kurzes, braunes Haar und alle vier strahlten förmlich vor Glück und Liebe.

Auf dem nächsten Foto waren drei Jungen abgebildet, die an einem Baum gelehnt auf dem Boden saßen und in die Kamera lächelten.

"Dustin ist der mit den schwarz-braunen Haaren und Toby ist der mit den hellbraunen Haaren. Der mit den blonden Haaren ist Michael..", erklärte Helen wieder bereitwillig.

Nachdem auch dieses Foto genug bestaunt worden war, ging es ans Nächste.

Dieses zeigte wieder drei Jungs, die alle drei ein unheilverkündendes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatten. In der Mitte stand ein Junge, der eine krasse Ähnlichkeit mit Harry hatte, jedoch braune Augen besaß. Doch sein Haar war ebenso schwarz und unordentlich wie Harrys. Rechts neben ihm stand auch ein schwarzhaariger Junge. Seine Augen waren jedoch schwarz und funkelten schelmisch. Der dritte Junge hatte hellbraune Haare und rehbraune Augen. Er schien ein wenig besorgt über das teuflische Grinsen seiner Freunde zu sein, aber er selbst hatte auch ein vergnügtes Blitzen in den Augen. Die drei waren sehr gut gebaut und schienen auch sehr viel Selbstbewusstsein zu haben.

"Wer ist das?", fragte Lavender Harry und hielt das Bild in die Luft.

Gleichgültig sah Harry hoch und meinte "Das in der Mitte ist mein Vater. Rechts mein Pate Sirius Black und links Remus Lupin."

Geweitete Augen starrten ihn an, bevor Parvati ein lautes "WOW! Lupin?" herausrutschte.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny sahen ihn forschend an, aber Harry hatte all seine Gefühle aus seinen Augen verbannt.

Lavender zog es vor das nächste Bild zu betrachten.

Es zeigte wieder Harrys Vater und eine wunderschöne rothaarige Frau mit smaragdgrünen Augen. Beide strahlten um die Wette und hielten sich eng umschlungen. Alle wussten, dass sie nun Lily und James Potter vor ihren Augen hatten. Harry ignorierte die verstohlenen Blicke und beschäftigte sich mit dem lodernden Feuer eines Kamins.

Das darauffolgende Foto verschlug so ziemlich den meisten den Atem.

Harry lag auf einem Badetuch und sein gesamter Oberkörper war frei.

Es wäre untertrieben gewesen hätte man gesagt er sei durchtrainiert.

Man konnte jeden Muskel sehen.

Kein Bodybuilder, aber dennoch mehr als athletisch.

Jedenfalls hatte er den Oberkörper ein wenig aufgerichtet und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. Auch die Knie hatte er ein wenig angewinkelt. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Der Grund dafür war unwiderlegbar ein kleines, blondes Mädchen, das im Schneidersitz neben seinem Bauch saß und mit Sonnencreme eine Sonne um seinen Bauchnabel malte. Konzentriert gab sie sich ihrer Arbeit hin und schien nichts anderes um sich herum wahrzunehmen.

Auf dem allerletzten Bild war Harry und ein ebenfalls schwarzhaariger Mann abgebildet, die sich freundschaftlich im Arm hielten. Warm lächelten sie in die Kamera und schienen einfach nur glücklich zu sein.

Sorgfältig verstaute Lavender die Fotos wieder unter der Klarsichthülle und zog nun eine Karte nach der anderen aus ihren Aufbewahrungsorten.

Erst kamen zwei Kreditkarten für die Muggelwelt, beide lauteten auf den Namen Harry J. Potter.

Dann mehrere Visitenkarten und Adressenzettel.

_Jacob Paxton_

_Marah Paxton_

_Jeremiah Linus_

_Kate Rasney_

_Leah De Marquez_

_Jeffrey Rodriguez_

_Lisa-Marie Torson_

Dann zog Lavender einen Muggel-Personalausweis heraus, ebenfalls auf den Namen Harry J. Potter zugelassen.

Schließlich schnappte Dean hörbar nach Luft, als Lav auch noch Harrys Führerschein zu Tage führte.

"Harry? Wie kommst du an den Führerschein?", fragte er sogleich.

"Hast du die mal das Datum auf dem Personalausweis angeschaut?", antwortete Harry, aber es klang eher wie eine Aufforderung.

Dean schnappte sich den Ausweis und stöhnte anschließend auf.

"Und? Wie war die Prüfung? Ich hab jetzt schon davor Angst..", fing er wieder an.

Die Muggelgeborenen sahen ihn nun genauso gespannt an wie Dean.

"Es war einfach. Der Prüfer und ich haben die ganze Zeit Witze gerissen.. War echt nicht schwer!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während Dean ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

"Wow!", rief Lav aus und hatte somit wieder die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Apparier-Lizenz? Sag mal, wann und wie hast du die gemacht?", fragte Hermine streng.

"Irgendwann im Oktober..."

"Gott, und warum durftest du die machen, ich meine du bist noch nicht volljährig.", löcherte sie ihn weiter.

"Wenn man Harry Potter heißt braucht man nur was sagen und jeder springt!", sagte Harry verächtlich. Dafür fing er sich ein paar verwirrte Blicke ein, aber die ignorierte er.

Als nächstes bestaunten die Schüler den Beleg für die Animagusregistration.

Neville stürzte auf Harry zu und zog gleichzeitig einen Dolch um ihn Harry spielerisch an die Kehle zu halten. Als er jedoch Harrys Oberarme festgenagelt hatte musste er feststellen, dass Harry sehr schnell reagiert hatte, denn den Dolch_angriff_ von Neville hatte er mit einem seiner Messer geblockt.

Nevilles Dolch befand sich nun kurz vor Harrys Hals, dazwischen Harrys eigener Dolch.

Ohne ihre Position zu ändern beugte sich Nev so weit vor um Harry bequem ins Ohr flüstern zu können "Warum hast du dich registrieren lassen?".

Harry flüsterte genauso leise zurück

"Du weißt doch das ich mehrere Formen habe, oder? Ich habe nur eine Form registrieren lassen.."

Tatsächlich wusste niemand alle drei seiner Animagusformen.

"Und die wäre?", fragte Nev sogleich neugierig.

"Adler..."

Die anderen hatten das Geschehen ein wenig verwirrt mitangesehen, sie wussten nicht, warum Neville diesen Angriff gestartet hatte.

"Und Neville? Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, weißt du das?", meinte Harry mit verschlagenem Grinsen.

"Oh, oh!", sagte Neville, nachdem er das teuflische Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht sah.

"Da du mich ohne Grund angegriffen hast, kannst du nichts dagegen haben, wen ich es dir gleich tue, oder?"

"Oh Nein! Jetzt sofort?"

"Nein, die anderen sollen das ja nicht mitkriegen.", sagte Harry und befreite sich mit Leichtigkeit aus seiner Lage. Als sie wieder nebeneinander saßen fuhr Harry fort "Wenn wir das nächste mal zu Hause sind, ziehen wir Chen hinzu, okay?"

"Was? Damit ihr mich zu zweit fertigmachen könnt?", regte sich Nev auf.

"Genau."

Neville schmollte und sagte keinen Ton mehr.

"Ähm.", ließ Seamus verlauten und brachte einige somit zum Lachen.

Doch bald beschäftigten sich die anderen wieder mit Harrys Geldbeutel.

Aber es folgten nur noch ein Zettel, auf dem mehrere Handynummern standen und einiges Muggelgeld. Als letztes führte Lav noch einen kleinen abgerissenen Zettel zu Tage, auf dem stand: _12. Dez. Ashley - Marc, Jason, Kate, Lesley_

Verwirrt sah Lavender auf und fragte "Was ist denn das für ein Code?".

Harry besah sich kurz den Zettel und meinte "Was soll daran denn bitte ein Code sein?".

"Ja, was soll es denn sonst sein? Ergibt doch keinen Sinn...", warf Ron ein.

"Wieso, ist doch ganz einfach: Am 12. Dezember ist Ashleys Geburtstagsfeier und ich muss Marc, Jason, Kate und Lesley abholen, weil ich der einzige mit Auto bin."

Rons darauf folgender Gesichtsausdruck war nicht sehr intelligent und die Umstehenden brachen in Gelächter aus.

So ging dieser Tag fröhlich zu Ende und die Schüler verzogen sich in ihre Betten.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen im selben Rhythmus.

Der Alltag war längst wieder eingekehrt. Der Unterricht, das Essen und nachmittags die Hausaufgaben. Und Nachts das heimliche Herumschleichen einiger besonders mutiger Schüler.

So war es auch in dieser Nacht der ersten Dezemberwoche.

Draco konnte wieder einmal nicht schlafen, besser gesagt die Gedanken an einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit den bezauberndsten Augen der Welt, ließen ihn nicht schlafen.

So war er wie schon so oft aus dem Schloss geschlichen um sich vom Anblick des nächtlichen Sees verzaubern zu lassen.

Auf dem Rückweg jedoch bekam er Probleme.

Denn in einem der vielen Gänge hörte er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich, zwar noch leise, aber sie näherten sich stetig.

Erstarrt erkannte er schließlich Tonks, die schwarzhaarige Hexe, die zum Sicherheitspersonal gehörte.

Da realisierte er erst die Situation und stürmte los.

Da er dabei unvorsichtigerweise nicht sehr leise war, folgte ihm Tonks sofort.

Draco bog um eine Ecke und ließ sich hinter eine Statue fallen. Mühsam seinen keuchenden Atem unterdrückend hörte er auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch.

Die Schritte der jungen und attraktiven Aurorin waren verklungen, dennoch war sich Draco sicher, dass sie ganz in der Nähe war.

Vorsichtig spähte er an der steinernen Statue vorbei und erkannte die junge Frau an der Ecke stehen, direkt neben einer hellen Fackel.

Draco betete zu einem imaginären Gott, dass sie ihn nicht entdecken würde und beobachtete weiter wie die Hexe aufmerksam in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Da schlangen sich plötzlich von hinten zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille.

Draco erkannte geschockt Harry, der Tonks´ Hals mit unzähligen Küssen liebkoste.

Tonks stöhnte erregt und drehte sich zu ihm.

Sein verstrubbeltes Haar schimmerte rötlich im Schein der Fackel.

Sie versanken in einem heißen Kuss, bis Harry sich löste und fragte

"Was machst du denn jetzt noch hier draußen?"

"Oh, ich war auf Streife und habe Malfoy verfolgt..."

"Oh, das liebe, brave Cousinchen jagt den kleinen, hilflosen Draco?"

"Hey, ich kann nichts dafür seine Cousine zu sein!", empörte sich Tonks und vergrub anschließend ihr Gesicht an Harrys Halsbeuge.

"Ist ja gut, meine Prinzessin.. Was hast du jetzt vor? Ist dein Dienst zu Ende?"

"Ja, mein Dienst ist zu Ende..", meinte sie schelmisch grinsend, "..und ich weiß auch schon was wir jetzt machen..."

Sie verschränkte ihre Hände in Harrys Nacken und küsste ihn verlangend und leidenschaftlich.

Harrys Arme schlangen sich besitzergreifend um ihre Hüfte und er erwiderte den Kuss ebenso verlangend.

Genau auf einander eingespielt und ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen schritten sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts´ bis ihre Reise in Tonks´ Bett endete.

Draco saß wie erstarrt auf dem kalten Steinfußboden und blickte apathisch in die Luft.

Tonks seine Cousine?

Da hatten seine Eltern wohl wieder eine _Schande _vertuscht.

Und dann war sie auch noch mit Harry zusammen!

Er konnte es nicht fassen..

Es tat so furchtbar weh!

Wie Harry jemand anderen küsste und es sichtlich genoss.

Tonks konnte ihn immer haben, überall.

Wahrscheinlich war sie sich gar nicht bewusst, was sie mit Harry hatte.

Draco bemerkte nicht einmal die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunter liefen.

Er nahm nur noch den Schmerz in seinem Herzen wahr... und die rasende Eifersucht, als er sich vorstellte, was die beiden wohl in diesem Moment taten...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Es war mal wieder so ein Tag, an dem Harry völlig genervt war.

Zum Glück war jetzt Freitag und so konnte er erst einmal tun was er wollte. Da schon reichlich Schnee fiel, schließlich waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten, zog er sich warm an und teleportierte sich irgendwo in die Wildnis. Er wusste nicht einmal wo genau er war, aber diesen Ort besuchte er häufig.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stein und musterte wehleidig den zugefrorenen Teich.

Er liebte all seine Elemente, aber das Wasser hatte es ihm besonders angetan. Es war so völlig anders als die anderen. Es war mächtig, laut und füllig. Aber im Gegenzug konnte es gestaut werden, manchmal war das einzige Geräusch ein Plätschern und es konnte aus jedem Gefängnis entwischen..

Manchmal wünschte sich Harry er könnte sich einfach auflösen, vielleicht in Wasser oder Luft. Das war einer seiner Wunschträume, die nicht erfüllt werden konnten.

Er wusste lang nicht so viel über Elementarmagie wie er es gebraucht hätte um so etwas zu riskieren.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein weißes Tuch direkt vor seiner Nase erschien.

Es war schon zu spät als er den Geruch als Chloroform identifizierte und er verlor das Bewusstsein...

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Übler Cliffie, was?

Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst!

Wie war´s?

Langweilig? Behindert? Krank? Gut? Schlecht? Geschmacklos?

Ich will´s wissen!

Bin süchtig nach euren Reviews!

Ich bin abhängig, einen Entzug würde ich 100 -ig nicht überleben! tutmirdasnichtan

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Ich habe den Half-Blood Prince innerhalb von 20 Stunden gelesen und war dementsprechend geschafft. Die ganze Woche dann hatte ich ebenfalls kaum Zeit und an diesem Wochenende war ich ununterbrochen besoffen.. also, sorry nochmal!

Bis demnächst!

LS

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	12. Chapter 12

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 12 ???

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Kapitel 12**

... Schmerz, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als Harry erwachte.

Er ließ die Augen geschlossen, er war sich eh nicht sicher ob er genug Kraft gehabt hätte um die Lider zu öffnen.

So blieb er liegen und lauschte.

"Ha, ha, haha! Potter wird sterben, genau wie seine elenden Eltern!", hörte Harry und kurz darauf "Crucio!". Neuer Schmerz fuhr ihm durch alle Glieder, er spürte wie sich sein Körper wand, doch sein Mund öffnete sich nicht um zu schreien.

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr um den Fluch abzuschütteln.

So musste er ertragen, wie die Todesser um ihn herum ihn mit immer grausameren Flüchen belegten.

Blutige Wunden bedeckten seinen Körper und so wie es sich anfühlte, waren einige Gliedmaßen gebrochen.

Harry unterdrückte jeden laut, der seinen Hals verlassen wollte.

Etwas anderes konnte er gar nicht tun.

Irgendwann verlor er erneut das Bewusstsein, was die Todesser aber nicht davon abhielt weiter zu machen mit ihrem grausamen Spiel.

Und in Hogwarts vermisste ihn keiner, da er an den WE immer verschwand.

Es war aussichtslos, das wurde Harry klar, als er irgendwann das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

Er versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und nachzudenken.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier war.

Es konnten Stunden, aber auch Tage vergangen sein.

Verzweifelt sammelte er alle Kraft, die er noch hatte und versuchte zu apparieren.

Doch es geschah nichts und Harry fiel wieder zurück in ein dunkles Loch. Die Anstrengung hatte ihn wieder in die Ohnmacht getrieben.

Aber natürlich erwachte er irgendwann wieder und noch immer wurden unzählige Zauber und Flüche auf ihn gesprochen.

Er fragte sich ob sich die Todesser abwechselten, denn jedem würde irgendwann die Lust vergehen.

Dieses Mal konzentrierte sich Harry auf die Wasser Teleportation, die war für ihn die einfachste.

Die Todesser schrieen verschreckt und panisch auf, als Harry sich vor ihnen in Wasser auflöste...

Es war Sonntagabend und alle saßen in der großen Halle beim Essen.

Keiner machte sich Sorgen um Harry, schließlich entwickelte er an den WE immer ein Eigenleben.

Doch plötzlich hörte Neville einen mentalen Ruf, der so schmerzvoll war, das er sich stöhnend die Hände auf den Kopf presste.

Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Stimme und stürmte Sekunden später aus der Halle.

Die Gryffs schüttelten schulterzuckend die Köpfe und aßen weiter.

Neville indessen rannte zum großen Portal und stürzte hinaus.

Da stand Revello.

Harry stützte sich auf ihn und hatte sein Gesicht in Revellos Mähne vergraben.

Neville rannte auf Harry zu.

Er sah schrecklich aus.

Sein Pullover war nur noch ein Fetzten und die Haut darunter war Blutverkrustet.

"Komm mit, wir müssen in den Krankenflügel!", sagte Neville bestimmt um sein Entsetzten zu verbergen.

"_Ich kann nur durch Revellos Kraft stehen. Wenn ich ihn loslasse verliere ich das Bewusstsein.."_, hörte Neville Harrys mentale Stimme, die sich sehr geschwächt und gequält anhörte.

"Okay, du kannst ihn loslassen, ich trage dich hoch.."

Harry wehrte sich nicht mehr und nahm seine Hände von dem gewaltigen Tier.

Sofort sank er in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Neville ließ ihn hinter sich her in die Krankenstation schweben, wo Madam Pomfrey sich sofort Harrys annahm.

Neville hatte die Aufgabe bekommen den Schulleiter und Prof. Snape zu holen, was er auch sofort tat.

Er stürzte in die große Halle, in der noch immer gegessen wurde.

Er blieb an der Tür stehen und ignorierte die Stille, die entstanden war, als er hereingestürmt war.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Sie beide sollen sofort in den Krankenflügel kommen...", sagte Neville laut und gefasst, doch seine Augen zeigten Angst, Verzweiflung und Schock.

Den beiden Professoren blieb das nicht verborgen und deshalb standen sie geschwind auf und liefen zusammen mit Neville zum Krankentrakt.

Harry lag schon in einem der vielen Betten.

Er trug schon eine Pyjama-Hose, doch sein Oberkörper war frei.

Unzählige Schnitte zierten Harrys Brust und Bauch. Auch von Prellungen und blauen Flecken war er nicht verschont geblieben.

Dumbledore und Snape starrten entsetzt und geschockt auf den entstellten Körper des Jungen-der-lebt.

Poppy wuselte um den Schwarzhaarigen herum und heilte die gebrochen Rippen, das gebrochene Handgelenk und den gebrochenen Arm.

Anschließend wandte sich die verschwitzte Heilerin an Snape "Severus, ich brauche einige Heiltränke..." und trug ihm Tränke auf, die er ihr besorgen sollte.

Kurz darauf verließ Snape gehetzt den Krankensaal um die Tränke zu besorgen.

Poppy indessen behandelte die langen und tiefen Schnitte mit einer Heilsalbe.

Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und prüfte Harry auf Kopfverletzungen. Er hatte aber glücklicherweise nur eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, die Poppy sofort heilte.  
"Was ist passiert, Neville?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich habe Harry bei Revello gefunden und ihn dann sofort hier her gebracht...", erklärte Neville.

Dumbledore nickte und fragte "Und was ist mit dieser Kette?" und zeigte auf die Kette an Harrys Hals, an dem zwei Anhänger waren.

"Es lässt sich nicht abnehmen!", meinte Poppy uninteressiert.

"Wie ist die Diagnose?", fragte Dumbledore nun an Poppy gewandt.

Die Krankenschwester seufzte und antwortete

"Schwere Verbrennungen, die ich aber schon komplett geheilt habe und diese ganzen Schnitte. Prellungen und Blutergüsse. Hoher Blutverlust und Vier gebrochene Rippen, gebrochener Arm und gebrochenes Handgelenk. Und...-"

"Was ist, Poppy?", wollte der Direktor besorgt wissen.

"...Und er stand mehrere Stunden unter dem Cruciatus...", hier hatte die Krankenschwester Tränen in den Augen, die sie aber sofort wegwischte.

Neville und Dumbledore waren beide kalkweiß im Gesicht und starrten Madam Pomfrey entsetzt an.

Dann kam Snape wieder herein und übergab der aufgelösten Krankenschwester die Phiolen mit den verschiedensten Tränken.

Nun war die Heilerin wieder in ihrem Element und flößte Harry mehrere Tränke ein.

Er wurde an einen Tropf gehängt und anschließend mussten die beiden Professoren und Neville den Raum verlassen.

Neville schlich gebeugt durch die Gänge.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als er den GR betrat.

Die meisten Gryffindors waren noch auf und schienen auf Neville gewartet zu haben.

Aber diesmal waren es nicht nur die Sechstklässler, sondern auch die Siebt- und Fünftklässler.

Als Neville nun eintrat und mit gesenktem Kopf Richtung Jungenschlafsäle schlurfte, fragte Colin Creevey "Was ist passiert, Neville?".

Langsam drehte sich Neville zu dem Jungen und fragte schleppend "Was meinst du?"

"Na, warum mussten Snape und Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel?", wollte Hermine wissen.

"Weil Madam Pomfrey mich geschickt hatte..."

"Mensch, Neville. Und warum?", sagte Ron genervt.

"Weil Harry im Krankenflügel liegt!", meinte Neville leise.

Sofort verstummten alle und sahen ihn forschend an.

"Wieso, was ist passiert?", rief Ginny ängstlich.

"Das weiß ich doch auch nicht! Er ist noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein.. Ist das Verhör jetzt beendet? Dann gehe ich jetzt ins Bett!", sagte Neville und lief ohne zu warten in seinen Schlafsaal.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Als Neville am nächsten Tag vor den Quartieren der Slys wartete, war er nervlich am Ende. Er machte sich ununterbrochen Vorwürfe, dass er Harry nicht geholfen hatte.

Da öffnete sich das Portrait und die Vier kamen heraus.

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Helen sofort.

"Im Krankenflügel..", meinte Neville abwesend.

"Was? Was ist passiert?", wollte Pansy wissen.

Draco sah gespannt und ängstlich auf.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist bewusstlos... Gehen wir?", damit machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Die Gerüchte hatte sich schon verbreitet, auch das Neville anscheinend mehr wusste als alle anderen, denn jeder bestürmte ihn mit Fragen.

Neville jedoch ignorierte die Fragerei und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch, aß aber nichts.

Auf einmal legten sich zwei Hände tröstend auf seine Schultern und Nev hörte die Stimme des Schulleiters "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Neville. Harry wird das schon schaffen... Hoffe ich jedenfalls.. Komm mit."

Die beiden standen auf und verließen die Halle in Richtung Krankentrakt.

Das Getuschel setzte ein und die eben gesagten Worte des Direktors wurden verbreitet.

Die Gryffindors und die meisten Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws waren nun sehr besorgt. Harrys engste Freunde waren blass geworden, genau wie die vier Slys.

Draco versuchte krampfhaft sein Zittern zu unterdrücken, während Helen offen zu ihren Gefühlen stand und anfing leise zu weinen.

Die Stimmung bei Harrys Freunden war gedrückt, da Neville den ganzen Tag nicht mehr auftauchte und somit auch nicht berichten konnte, wie es um Harry stand. Madam Pomfrey ließ keinen in den Krankenflügel, die Tür konnte nicht geöffnet werden.

Die Vier Slys schafften es sich unverletzt durch den Tag zu schlagen und saßen abends zusammen in Blaises Zimmer und unterhielten sich.

"Was meint ihr ist passiert? Neville schien ziemlich besorgt zu sein..", meinte Blaise gerade.

"Ja und Dumbledore auch. Ich hoffe er schafft es, was immer auch passiert ist...", meinte Pansy mit Tränen in den Augen.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Draco und begab sich in sein Bett.

Doch wie erwartet konnte er nicht einschlafen.

Er machte sich wieder einmal zu viele Gedanken um Harry.

Draco wusste nicht was los war, ob Harry schwer verletzt war, oder etwas ganz anderes geschehen war.

Dazu kamen die Gefühle für Harry, die jeden Tag stärker wurden, obwohl Harry ihn nicht anders behandelte als früher. Und seitdem Draco Harry und Tonks zusammen erwischt hatte, hatte seine Liebe für den Gryffindor nur noch größere Ausmaße angenommen.

Immer verspürte er den Drang den Schwarzhaarigen zu berühren, ihn zu spüren. Und sein Herz wehrte sich dagegen, dass das nicht möglich war.

Manchmal hatte er Angst seine Kontrolle zu verlieren und Harry einfach zu küssen.

Er konnte nur ahnen was dann geschehen würde.

Harry würde ihn abweisen.

Ihn verachten und verspotten..

Dracos Herz verkrampfte sich und wie so oft in letzter Zeit gab er sich seinen Tränen hin.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit beruhigte er sich wieder.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon kurz nach Mitternacht war.

Da durchzuckte ihn eine Idee und sofort stand er auf um sich anzuziehen.

Dann verließ er sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

Dort angekommen bekam er gerade rechtzeitig noch mit, dass sich die Türe öffnete.

Er versteckte sich hinter einer Rüstung und lugte vorsichtig daran vorbei.

Neville kam gefolgt von Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks und Remus aus dem Krankensaal.

"Leg dich hin, Neville.", meinte Remus und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Neville nickte und schlich mit gesenktem Kopf davon.

"Ihr beide solltet das auch machen.. Und.. macht euch keine Gedanken, Harry hat schon Schlimmeres heil überstanden.", sagte Dumbledore bedrückt zu Remus und Tonks.

Die beiden nickten und verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls.

Anschließend gingen auch noch Dumbledore und Snape.

Als alle Schritte verklungen waren schlich sich Draco vorsichtig zur Tür.

Mit einem leisen Knarzen öffnete sie sich und Draco schlüpfte lautlos durch den kleinen Spalt. Ein wenig orientierungslos in der Dunkelheit sah er sich um.

Um ein Bett weiter hinten im Raum war ein Sichtschutz aufgestellt und wie magisch angezogen näherte sich Draco eben diesem Bett.

Er drückte sich an dem Sichtschutz vorbei und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Harry lag unbeweglich in dem Bett und regte sich nicht.

Die Decke bedeckte nur Harrys Unterkörper, während sein Oberkörper völlig frei war.

Allerdings zogen sich viele Schnitte über seine dunkle Haut. Er hatte viele Blutergüsse und Prellungen, doch diese Verletzungen verschleierten nicht seine Schönheit.

Draco betrachtete verträumt die stahlharten Muskeln des Gryffindors, die man unschwer erkennen konnte.

Dann trat Draco näher an das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

Es wirkte völlig entspannt, keine Regung und kein Gefühl zierten das Antlitz Harrys.

Jedoch war er unnatürlich blass.

Draco wusste nicht ob er bewusstlos war oder ob er nur schlief.

Er hob vorsichtig eine Hand und ließ seine Finger über Harrys Wangenknochen wandern. Sanft strich er die Konturen nach und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Dann beugte er sich langsam weiter runter und sein Gesicht war nun direkt über Harrys.

Wie von selbst senkten sich Dracos Lippen auf die Harrys.

Nach ein paar endlosen Sekunden, in denen sich Draco wie im Himmel fühlte, richtete er sich wieder auf und sein Blick fiel auf die Kette, die Harry um den Hals trug.

Es hingen zwei Anhänger daran.

Einer der Anhänger war ein kleines Amulett mit einem Mondstein. Draco wusste nicht was es bedeutete oder was seine Funktion war.

Das zweite Amulett war etwas größer und hatte einen meerblauen Stein in der Mitte.

Das Silber, in dem der Stein eingelassen war, war verziert und es sah sehr kostbar aus.

Doch plötzlich leuchtete der Stein blau auf und das Licht verteilte sich auf den ganzen Anhänger. Draco zuckte zurück, als Harrys Hand zu dem Anhänger schoss und es umklammerte.

Doch keine weitere Regung kam von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Der Dienstag verging schnell, jedoch war in der ganzen Schule eine Spannung zu spüren, die seit den Gerüchten über Harrys Verbleib nicht abgenommen hatte. In den Klassen war es ungewöhnlich ruhig, da die Schüler die gedrückte Stimmung der Lehrer durchaus bemerkten.

Vor allem Snape und McGonnagall waren merkbar gereizt und benahmen sich oft ziemlich ungerecht.

Auch diesen Tag verbrachte Neville im Krankensaal an Harrys Seite und auch Dumbledore wich die ganze Zeit nicht von Harrys Bett. Die Schüler hatten wohl bemerkt, dass Dumbledore bei den Essen nicht anwesend war und dachten sich ihren Teil.

Harrys Gryffindorfreunde gingen an diesem Abend sehr früh zu Bett, konnten sie die Ungewissheit doch nicht mehr aushalten. Auch die Slys schliefen früh ein.

Es ging schon auf Mitternacht zu, als Harry Stimmen um sich herum wahrnahm.

Er beschloss die Augen geschlossen zu halten und lauschte gespannt.

Er erkannte die Stimmen von Albus, McGonnagall, Severus, Tonks, Remus und Neville. Sie machten sich unüberhörbar große Sorgen um ihn und deshalb sammelte Harry all seine Kräfte.

"_Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, Nev! Mir geht es gut."_, sagte er mental zu Neville.

Neville quiekte überrascht auf und beugte sich rasch über ihn.

"Neville, was ist?", fragte Remus.

"Er ist aufgewacht und er meint es geht ihm gut...", erklärte Neville abwesend.

"Was?", kreischte Poppy und kam angelaufen.

Harry öffnete die Augen und sagte mit etwas zittriger Stimme zu der aufgeregten Krankenschwester "Mir geht es bestens, Poppy, mach dir keine Sorgen..."

"Das werden wir noch sehen...", meinte sie und fing an ihn zu untersuchen.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragten Albus, Remus und Severus gleichzeitig.

Harry stöhnte, als er die Schmerzen in seinen Knochen spürte, Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus..

"Wie konnten sie dich überwältigen?", sagte Neville nachdrücklich, "Gerade dich..".

"Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie Muggelerfindungen benutzen würden... Sie haben mich ganz einfach überrascht.", erklärte Harry gefasster als zuvor.

"Wie?", fügte Tonks unintelligent hinzu.

"Wie bist du entkommen?", fragte Albus autoritär.

"Als ich das erste Mal erwachte versuchte ich zu apparieren, es gab allerdings eine Sperre und der Versuch hatte mich zu viel Kraft gekostet und verlor wieder das Bewusstsein. Beim zweiten Mal hatte ich Erfolg mit der Teleportation...", meinte Harry und schluckte dann die beiden Tränke, die Poppy ihm reichte.

Er spürte wie die Schmerzen des Cruciatus nachließen und wie er anschließend in einen traumlosen Schlaf abdriftete.

Neville begab sich erleichtert in seinen Schlafsaal und auch die Lehrer verzogen sich in ihre Räume...

Am nächsten Morgen war Neville gut gelaunt und sogar als ihn alle ausfragten, büßte er seine gute Stimmung nicht ein.

"Harry ist gestern aufgewacht. Ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut...", erklärte er den schnatternden Gryffindors, bevor er zu den Slys schritt.

Als Helen als erste aus dem Portrait trat, sah sie sofort den strahlenden Neville.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie geradewegs.

"Besser. Er ist aufgewacht...", meinte Neville sichtlich erleichtert.

"Und was ist nun passiert?", fragte Blaise.

"Genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Er wurde von Todessern überrascht und überwältigt... Mehr sage ich jetzt besser nicht, sonst werde ich es später bereuen!", meinte Neville und führte sie zur großen Halle.

Auch den Schülern waren die erleichterten Gesichtsausdrücke der Lehrer nicht entgangen und so wurden neue Gerüchte verbreitet.

Harry blieb noch bis Mittag bei Poppy und durfte dann gehen.

Harry machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Revello. Er brauchte dessen Kraft um seine Reserven wieder aufzufüllen.

Danach begab er sich zu Albus um sich dem Gespräch zu stellen, um das Albus gebeten hatte.

"Nun Harry. Was genau ist geschehen? Du bist nicht auf dem Hogwartsgelände überwältigt, das hätte ich mitbekommen. Wo warst du dann?"

"Ich war irgendwo im Hochmoor, ich brauchte meine Ruhe."

"Aber du kannst nicht einfach das Gelände verlassen!"

"Doch ich kann, das hast du ja gesehen."

"Aber Harry, es ist gefährlich, das hast du selber gespürt."

"Albus, ich bin durchaus in der Lage mich zu verteidigen. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Todesser Chloroform benutzen würden..."

"Was ist Chloro..dingsda?"

"Eine Art Droge, Muggeldroge. Der Geruch lässt dich das Bewusstsein verlieren..."

Albus´ Augen weiteten sich überrascht.  
"Woher wusstest du, dass es Ch..chloroform war?"

"Ich kenne mich mit Drogen aus, Albus!"

Albus beschloss das Thema zu wechseln und meinte "Und seit wann kannst du teleportieren? Ich meine, das kann nicht jeder..."

"Ich fand das ganz nützlich und das war es ja auch... Aber ich möchte nicht weiter darüber sprechen, einmal davon abgesehen, dass ich ohnehin nicht viel zu berichten hätte..", sagte Harry und stand auf.

Albus war zu überrumpelt um ihn aufzuhalten, als Harry aus dem Raum eilte.

Harry wanderte durch die Gänge bis zu McGonnagalls Büro. Sie hatte zur Zeit anscheinend keinen Unterricht, denn Harry hörte ein strenges "Herein!", als er angeklopft hatte.

Gleich nachdem er eingetreten war, sprang sie auf und meinte ungewohnt sanft "Oh Harry, wie geht es dir? Warum bist du schon wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus?".

Etwas irritiert über die Du-Basis, brauchte er einen Moment um zu antworten "Mir geht es wieder gut, Professor und Poppy war der selben Meinung, daher durfte ich bereits gehen.."

"Du kannst mich ruhig Minerva nennen.. Und was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie lächelnd.

"Ich wollte wissen, was der Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Tage war..."

Minervas Augen leuchteten auf.

"Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass du das Lernen nun endlich ernster nimmst! Also, wir haben mit dem Animagus begonnen.. Sag mal, hättest du nicht Lust, ein Animagus zu werden?"

Harry grinste und entnahm seinem Geldbeutel den Beleg für die Registration.

Er übergab sie der verdutzten Professorin, die das Pergament aufmerksam studierte.

Als sie wieder aufsah, leuchteten ihre Augen vor Stolz und bevor Harry wusste wie ihm geschah hatte sie ihn bereits in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen..

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Die Schüler aus Harrys DA saßen erwartungsvoll im Raum der Wünsche und befragten Neville neugierig, ob heute wirklich schon wieder Training war.

"Jetzt warten wir einfach auf Harry, okay, sagte Nev irgendwann genervt und wie auf Kommando kam Harry durch die Tür herein.

"Also, es tut mir Leid, dass das Treffen am Montag ausfallen musste. Aber ich denke wir werden den Stoff schon nachholen...", meinte er sogleich.

"Nur mal so aus Neugierde, Harry. Wie haben die Todesser _dich_ überwältigen können?", fragte Seamus und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Harry ließ sich seufzend auf einen Sessel fallen und sagte "Es wundert mich, dass so viele davon ausgehen, dass es Todesser waren. Soviel ich weiß, dürften nicht sehr viele über die Einzelheiten Bescheid wissen..."

Währenddessen führte er eine mentale Unterhaltung mit Nev, der ihm erzählte, dass nur die vier Slys von den Todessern wussten.

"Ja, aber warum solltest du sonst im Krankenflügel liegen?", mischte sich Susan ein.

"Wisst ihr denn genau, warum ich im Krankenflügel lag?"

"Nein, Nev meinte nur du seiest bewusstlos...", mischte sich Parvati ein.

"Eben. Ihr habt keine Ahnung warum ich bewusstlos war...", Harry belustigte das kleine Spiel ungemein, "aber ihr hattet natürlich recht. Es waren Todesser..".

"Haha, ich hasse diese Spielchen von dir!", keifte Ginny.

Ein paar kicherten, wurden aber gleich wieder ernst.

"Also, wie haben sie dich überwältigt?", fragte Lavender.

"Mit einer Muggeldroge.. Ich habe es zu spät bemerkt...", erklärte Harry seufzend.

"Und was ist dann passiert?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Nein, die Frage ist: Wo waren Lisco und Srennia?", fragte Neville laut und mit einer unheimlichen Autorität, "Wo waren sie, als du ihre Hilfe brauchtest?"

"Sie hatten einen Auftrag...", meinte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Gutes Timing...", rutschte es Blaise heraus und Harry musste schmunzeln.

"Okay, dann fangen wir an-", er unterbrach sich aber selbst und runzelte konzentriert die Stirn.

"_Vessenia, ich werde sie herholen müssen..."_, klärte er Neville gedanklich mit.

Dann streckte er eine Hand aus und Sekunden später hielt er die große Giftschlange in der Hand.

Neville, Blaise, Helen, Pansy und Draco beruhigten die anderen, während Harry sich mit dem Taipan unterhielt.

"_Voldemort wird zu einem Necromancer. Ihm ist das Necronomicon in die Hände gefallen... Ich habe die schwarze Magie aus über zwanzig Metern Entfernung gespürt!"_, erklärte Vessenia ihm auf Parsel.

Augenblicklich wich Harry alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und er starrte seinen Spion ungläubig an.

"Das ist nicht möglich...", hauchte er in die entsetzte Stille.

Vessenia kam auf ihn zugeglitten und sie wickelte den vorderen Teil ihres Körpers einmal um seinen Hals, ihr Gesicht schmiegte sie an seine rechte Wange.

Den Rest ihres Körpers wickelte sie um seinen Oberkörper und ihre Schwanzspitze strich ihm pausenlos tröstend über die linke Wange.

Harry starrte immer noch durch die Schüler hindurch und schien die Anwesenden nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

Dann jedoch klärten sich seine Augen wieder und mit einer Bewegung aus seinem Handgelenk hielt er eine Pergamentrolle in eben dieser Hand.

Er stand auf und übergab das Pergament Neville.

Dieser entrollte es sofort und las es durch.

Seine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe wich einem kranken Chlorweiß.

Mit krächzender Stimme meinte er zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Doch Harry drehte sich nur um und schritt aus dem Raum.

Neville wollte aufstehen und ihn aufhalten, aber seine Beine gaben nach und er sank wieder zurück.

Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit und er schluchzte unhörbar auf.

Er las das Geschriebene auf dem Pergament nochmals durch

_Ich, Harry James Potter, in Vollmacht meiner geistigen und körperlichen Kräfte, vermache im Falle meines Todes das Blackvermögen zu gleichen Teilen an Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, Hermine Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley und Luna Lovegood._

_Der ganze Inhalt der Potter-Verliese gehen zu gleichen Teilen an Michael Jefferson, Tobias McDoale, Dustin Meyer, Verena Josstone, Tess Kerton, Lorelei Laurence, Kate Rasney, Jeffrey Rodriguez, Jeremiah Linus, Chen-Lei Zeng, Petunia Evans, Helen McDahon sowie Minerva McGonnagall und Severus Snape._

_Die Muggelfinanzen der Potters gehen gänzlich an Marc Paxton, Marah Paxton, Jacob Paxton und Liz Paxton. Alle Immobilien gehen ebenfalls an die Familie Paxton._

_15.12.1996 _

_gez._

_Harry James Potter_

Neville war fassungslos.

Was hatte Harry vor, dass er sogar schon ein Testament verfasst hatte?

Schnell rollte er das Blatt wieder zusammen und stand auf.

"Ich denke Harry kommt heute nicht wieder.. Wir sollten in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume gehen und hoffen...", krächzte er und die letzten Worte konnte man kaum vernehmen.

Alle standen wie vom Donner gerührt auf und verschwanden nach und nach.

Neville ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Besorgt traten die Slys näher, verhielten sich aber ruhig.

Sie hörten den gemurmelten Worten Nevilles zu, so gut wie sie konnten.

"Bitte mach keinen Scheiß! Hörst du? Mach um Gotteswillen nichts unüberlegtes..." ,flüsterte er vor sich hin, während er das Testamentkrampfhaftin der Hand hielt.

"Was ist los, Neville?", fragte Pansy irgendwann.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", schluchzte Neville.

"Kann ich mal sehen?", fragte Blaise und zeigte auf die Pergamentrolle, die Harry Neville überreicht hatte.

Neville schüttelte zitternd den Kopf.

"Es reicht wenn sich einer Sorgen macht...", sagte er dann abwesend.

"Wieso, was steht so Schlimmes da drinne?", Blaise wollte nicht aufgeben.

"Nein, es steht eigentlich nichts schlimmes drin. Aber das er mir das Ding gegeben hat, ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass er gerade Scheiße baut... und nicht damit rechnet es zu überleben!", meinte Neville.

"Du meinst er ist zum dunklen Lord?", hauchte Pansy.

"Das kann schon sein, aber er wird nicht sterben! Er hat es mir versprochen!", rief Helen hysterisch.

Verwirrt sahen die anderen sie an.

"Was hat er dir versprochen.. und vor allem.. wann?", fragte Neville misstrauisch.

"Irgendwann im Sommer hat er mir versprochen sich nicht umbringen zu lassen, am allerwenigsten vom dunklen Lord..", erklärte Helen triumphierend.

Die anderen sahen sie fassungslos an und Pansy meinte irgendwann "So was kann man nicht versprechen... Und Neville? Zeig uns jetzt das blöde Pergament.."

"Tut mir Leid, aber wie gesagt reicht es wenn ich mir Sorgen mache..", wimmelte Nev Pansy ab.

"Aber du sagtest doch, dass nichts Schlimmes drinsteht.. Dann kannst du es uns doch zeigen!", forderte ihn Helen auf.

"Ich warne euch aber schon mal vor. Das dieses Ding hier überhaupt existiert, ist schon mehr als beunruhigend...", damit überreichte Nev das Pergament Blaise.

Dieser las es und schluckte erst mal.

"Ein Testament..", sagte er dann heiser.

"WAS?", riefen Helen, Pansy und Draco gleichzeitig und ehrlich geschockt.

Zornig bemerkte Draco, dass seine Hände schon wieder zitterten.

Sie lasen das Geschriebene ebenfalls und waren danach noch um einiges entsetzter als ohnehin schon.

"Kennt ihr diese ganzen Leute? Ich meine die Familie Paxton?", fragte Blaise in die Runde.

"Ich weiß nur, dass Harry öfter mit Marc Paxton telefoniert...", sagte Nev nachdenklich.

Doch in diesem Moment gab es hinter den Fünfen einen lauten Knall und alle drehten sich alarmiert um.

Allerdings überflutete sie augenblicklich die Erleichterung, als sie Harry am Boden knien sahen, der vor sich ein großes, schwarzes Buch hatte.

Vessenia lag neben ihm und beide beugten ihre Köpfe über das komplett schwarze Buch.

"Das kann unmöglich wahr sein! Das ist einfach nicht möglich...", murmelte Harry vor sich hin. Vessenia zischte etwas und Harry meinte darauf genervt "Oh, ich kann deinen Sarkasmus gerade gar nicht ertragen! Du bist schlimmer als Severus..."

Dann stand er plötzlich auf und ließ das Buch schweben.

Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu den Zuschauern, die er aber nicht bemerkt hatte, und fing an das Buch mit allen möglichen Flüchen zu traktieren.

Allem Anschein nach versuchte er es zu zerstören.

Da er weder einen Zauberstab noch Zauberformeln verwendete, waren die Slys mehr als nur geschockt. Neville dagegen beobachtete Harry erleichtert und neugierig.

Harry fluchte und formte einen Feuerball in seiner Hand.

Dieser wurde immer größer, die Flammen hatten schon eine blaue Färbung.

Die Slys hatten die Augen weit aufgerissen und sogar Neville war ein wenig erstaunt.

Harry hab die Hand und schleuderte den Feuerball auf das Buch, das ein paar Meter vor ihm in der Luft schwebte.

Doch auch das Feuer konnte dem Buch scheinbar nichts antun.

Frustriert seufzte Harry und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden.

Dann verschwand Vessenia wieder und das Buch schwebte zu Harry zurück.

Er sprach mehrere Banne darüber, sodass keiner es orten konnte, geschweige denn anfassen.

Anschließend erhob er sich wieder und verschwand in einer Feuersäule.

"Gut, jetzt da wir wissen, dass Tom ihn nicht kalt gemacht hat, können wir ja schlafen gehen!", erklärte Neville und erhob sich.

Immer noch fassungslos folgten ihm die Slys.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

In der nächsten Zeit hatte Harry noch mehr mit den Blicken zu kämpfen als früher.

Dass er von Todessern angegriffen worden war, hatte sich schnell ausgebreitet. Fast noch schneller, als dass er sich alleine hatte befreien können.

Nun war der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien gekommen und Harry hatte keine Lust sich den ganzen Blicken zu stellen. Daher saß er jetzt nicht in der großen Halle beim Abendessen, sondern er lag auf seinem Bett und träumte von den Ferien.

Doch die Ruhe wurde von seinem Amulett gestört, dass blau aufleuchtete und Harry spürte sofort die Panik, die Angst die Marc in dieser Minute verspürte.

Alarmiert prüfte er die Situation von Marc über das Amulett und musste geschockt erkennen, dass die Paxtons von Todessern angegriffen wurden.

Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und schrieb eine Nachricht an Dumbledore, die er mit einem Wink seiner Hand zu eben diesem teleportierte.

Anschließend teleportierte er sich selber nach Glasgow vor das Haus, in dem er eine neue Familie gefunden hatte.

Aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörte er gequälte Schreie und irgendwo konnte man auch das Weinen eines Kindes vernehmen. Nachbarn hatten sich um das Haus gescharrt, jedoch keiner griff ein. Sie hätten gegen die Todesser sowieso keine Chance gehabt.

Vor der Haustüre standen gleich drei der Kuttenmänner Wache, die Harry von seiner Wut getrieben sofort ausschaltete. Dann lief er in das Haus hinein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Marah am Treppenaufgang liegen sah. Über ihr Hals lief Blut und ihre Augen blickten gebrochen an die Decke.

Ein Blick in die Küche lies ihn erkennen, dass Marc und Liz auch ihren Vater verloren hatten.

Er rannte die Treppen hoch und schaltete auf dem Weg noch einige Todesser aus.

Von irgendwo her kam das herzzerreißende Wimmern von Liz.

Mitten auf dem Gang lag ein zerrissener Hundekorb.

Der tote Körper der Border-Collie Hündin lag daneben und im Korb konnte man mit viel Fantasie die ehemaligen Körper der sechs Welpen erkennen.

Harry schluckte und trat die Tür zu Marcs Zimmer auf, von wo der Lärm herkam.

Gerade als er eintrat sah er wie ein roter Fluch Marc mitten in den Bauch traf und er ein paar Meter in die Luft flog um gleich darauf mit einem widerlichen Knacksen wieder auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen.

Lähmende Angst ergriff Besitz von Harry und er musste sich stark konzentrieren um den ersten Todesser anzugreifen..

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° - Hogwarts - °_

Alle Schüler sahen überrascht auf, als mit einer kleinen Stichflamme ein kleiner Zettel vor dem Gesicht des Schulleiters auftauchte.

Dumbledore las das Geschrieben und wurde augenblicklich ernst.

Er stand auf und die Schüler gaben ihr Getuschel auf.

"Ich habe soeben eine Nachricht über einen Todesserangriff bekommen. Ich bitte diejenigen aus der DA, die sich einen Einsatz zutrauen sich bitte sofort hier einzufinden. Keiner wird gezwungen mitzumachen. Die anderen Schüler begeben sich bitte unverzüglich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume."

Er weihte noch ein paar Lehrer ein und informierte den Orden.

Als er wieder aufsah stellte er zufrieden fest, dass mindestens 30 Schüler entschlossen auf weitere Kommandos warteten.

Da waren Neville, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Helen McDahon, Pansy Parkinson, Colin Creevey, Cho Chang und viel andere.

Albus erschuf mehrere Portschlüssel und zusammen kamen sie vor einem Haus in Glasgow an.

Viele Schaulustige hatten sich versammelt.

Aus dem ersten Stock kamen immer wieder Schreie, unterbrochen von brechendem Holz. Zwischendurch vernahm man ein Kinderweinen.

Remus, Tonks und Minerva gingen vor, um zu überprüfen ob die liegenden Todesser wirklich außer Gefecht waren.

Sie nickten Albus zu und die Schüler setzten sich in Bewegung.

Auch im Haus lagen mindestens 20 geschockte und gelähmte Todesser.

Wer auch immer hier war, er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Aber zu dem Entsetzten aller fanden sie auch zwei Leichen.

Doch da aus dem oberen Stockwerk noch immer Kampflärm schallte, machten sich alle Kämpfer auf den Weg nach oben. Auch die Treppen waren von ausgeschalteten Todessern bedeckt.

Die Lehrer fragten sich warum so viele Todesser für diesen kleinen Einsatz hatten herhalten müssen.

Außer das hier war so wichtig, dass es Voldemort so viele Todesser wert war.

Im ersten Stock angekommen sahen sie, dass eine ganze Wand eingerissen war.

Dadurch konnte man in ein großes Zimmer sehen, indem sich jemand mit mehreren Todessern gleichzeitig duellierte.

Doch bevor sie eingreifen konnten, fielen drei der vier Todesser getroffen zu Boden.

Kurz darauf erkannten die Helfer auch Harry in dem unbekannten Kämpfer.

Er bewegte sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit um den Flüchen auszuweichen.

Währenddessen schickte er einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf den letzten Todesser.

Dann segelte auch dieser Todesser zu Boden und Harry spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Dann drehte er sich schnell um und stürzte auf eine am Boden liegende Person zu.

Die Schüler und Lehrer sahen dem Geschehen erstarrt zu.

Harry kniete sich neben den scheinbar verletzten Körper.

Die Schüler konnten Harry genau sehen, aber die Person die vor ihm lag konnten sie nicht einordnen.

Harrys rechte Hand verschlang er mit Marcs Linker.

Ein Blutrinnsal lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und Harry tat es weh den Schmerz in Marcs Augen zu sehen.

Sobald er sich aber über ihn beugte wich dem Schmerz die Liebe.

Harry schluckte.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und fuhr mit ihm Marcs Körper entlang.

Fast Marcs ganzer Körper leuchtete rot auf und Harry überkam Verzweiflung.

Auch die Lehrer und Schüler, die diesen Zauber kannten, schluckten getroffen.

Marc konnte nicht mehr geheilt werden.

Nicht einmal Phönixtränen würden jetzt helfen.

Harry schluckte seine Verzweiflung herunter und sah Marc wieder in die Augen.

Marc fiel es sichtbar schwer, vor Schmerzen nicht zu schreien.

Harry hob seine freie Hand und strich dem Blonden über das blasse Gesicht.

Mit viel Mühe hob Marc seine rechte Hand und mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er über Harrys Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er erstickt und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

Harry drückte Marcs Hand noch fester und antwortete ebenso heiser "Ich liebe dich auch!".

Die Schüler konnten die Worte nicht verstehen, sie sahen nur, dass sich Harrys Mund bewegte.

Harry sagte diese Worte immer wieder und Marc sah ihn glücklich an.

Langsam verschleierte sich sein Blick.

"Nein! Nein...", flüsterte Harry panisch, "Bitte bleib bei mir, bitte...".

Kurz klärten sich Marcs Augen wieder und er brachte keuchend hervor "Ich ha-habe nichts ..mehr genossen,... als unsere gemeinsamen Stunden!... Pass´ auf Li..Lissy auf, ja?"

Harry nickte und sagte "Ich werde sie lieben wie meine Tochter.."

Marc lächelte soweit es eben ging.

Dann griff Marc zitternd nach seinem Amulett und riss es herunter.

Er nahm es fest in die Hand und Harry legte seine Hand darüber.

"Vergiss mich nicht... Ich liebe dich...", waren Marcs letzte Worte, bevor der Schmerz aus seinen Augen wich und sie mit dem Ausdruck der Liebe sich im silbernen Mondlicht brachen.

Harry schluchzte lautlos auf und küsste Marcs Stirn.

Dann stand er auf und Marcs Hand glitt sanft aus der seinen.

Wie in Zeitlupe fiel sie auf den Boden und Harry sah Marc immer noch unverwandt ins Gesicht.

Neville drängte sich durch die Todesserkörper und ging neben Marc in die Hocke.

"Glückwunsch, Tom!", sagte Harry plötzlich laut und für jeden vernehmbar.

Irritiert sahen sich alle um und erschraken umso mehr, als eine körperlose Stimme durch das Haus schallte

"Hahahaha! Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt, Harry? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt ich würde dich brechen?..."

"Das hast du geschafft...", krächzte Harry.

"Hahahahahahahaaa!"

Entsetzt waren die Schüler den Worten gefolgt.

Neville nahm Marcs Amulett in die Hand und stand wieder auf.

Er kam näher zu Harry heran und fuhr mit seiner Hand in den Halsausschnitt von Harrys Sweatshirt.

Langsam zog er Harrys Amulett heraus und verglich die beiden.

Dann sah er wieder hinunter zu dem Toten.

"Er sieht aus wie ein Engel...", bemerkte Neville leise.

"Ja, du hast recht. Vielleicht muss es so sein... Engel gehören in den Himmel...", sagte Harry

leise und gedanklich weit, weit weg.

Plötzlich schlang Neville seine Arme um Harrys Körper und dieser verkroch sich in die schützende Umarmung.

Die immer noch entsetzten Helfer sahen dem zu und keiner wollte irgendwie stören.

Das Weinen im Hintergrund starb langsam ab und eine unscheinbare Tür am Ende des Flures wurde zögernd geöffnet.

Erschrocken hoben die Schüler und Lehrer ihr Zauberstäbe, doch ließen sie sie sofort wieder verschwinden, als ein kleines, blondes Mädchen zitternd zu ihnen aufsah.

Sie hatte ein tränennasses Gesicht und an ihre Brust hatte sie einen kleinen Babyhund gedrückt.

Dieser fiepte ununterbrochen, verhielt sich aber sonst absolut still.

Sie ging auf die eingerissene Zimmertür zu und blieb dort wie angewurzelt stehen.

Sie sah ihren Bruder am Boden liegen und sie erinnerte sich an ihre Eltern, die genauso dagelegen hatten und sich nicht mehr gerührt hatten.

Doch dann erkannte sie Harry, der sich gerade von Neville löste.

Sie schrie auf und setzte den Welpen auf den Boden.

Dann rannte sie auf Harry zu und umarmte seine Beine.

Harry hatte sie erleichtert erkannt und nahm sie jetzt sofort hoch.

Das Mädchen schmiegte sich schutzsuchend an ihn und weinte nun wieder bitterlich.

Der Welpe sah sich orientierungslos um und wackelte dann ebenfalls auf Harry zu.

Auch den Welpen hob Harry hoch und ließ sich dann von Neville das Amulett von Marc in die Hand drücken.

Er starrte einige Sekunden wie in Trance darauf, bis er es schließlich fest mit der Hand umschloss und dann verschwand er samt Kind und Hund in einer Stichflamme.

Dumbledore trat schließlich auf Neville zu, der immer noch auf die Stelle sah, auf der Harry gerade noch gestanden hatte.

"Wer ist das?", fragte Dumbledore und zeigte auf den toten Marc.

Neville sah auf und meinte "Ich weiß es nicht.. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass es sich um Marc Paxton handelt.."

Da trat Hermine vor und sagte "Das kann man ganz leicht herausfinden.."

Sie schritt auf Marc zu, wobei ihre Schritte immer unsicherer wurden.

Schließlich riss sie sich zusammen und kniete sich neben den Blonden.

Vorsichtig zog sie einen Geldbeutel aus seiner Jeanstasche und öffnete ihn.

Sie schaute sich mehrere Fotos an, die dort drinnen waren.

Der Blonde und die beiden anderen Toten im Untergeschoss, sowie das blonde Mädchen strahlten sie, Neville und Dumbledore an.

Auf den nächsten Fotos waren auch meist die drei anderen, allerdings fast immer in Gesellschaft von Harry.

Hermine schluckte und zog einen Ausweis hervor.

_Marc Paxton_

"Ich hatte es befürchtet...", meinte Neville besorgt.

"Und was meinst du wo Harry jetzt hin ist?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich glaube, da morgen ja sowieso die Ferien anfangen, wird er sich sofort nach Hause begeben haben.", erklärte Neville bedrückt.

"Und wo ist sein _Zuhause_?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

"Hier. Normalerweise.. Die Paxtons waren wie eine Familie für ihn, versteht ihr? Seht ihr nicht die Fotos, die im ganzen Haus hängen? Jetzt sind sie tot!..", sagte Neville hitzig.

Die anderen sahen sich sofort um, und er hatte recht.

Überall hingen Fotos von der Familie Paxton.

Und fast immer war Harry da mit drauf.. Wie ein Familienmitglied...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry hatte sich direkt in sein Zimmer in Godric´s Hollow teleportiert.

Er legte die schluchzende Liz und den Welpen auf seinem Bett ab und lief schnell ins Bad um sich das Gesicht zu waschen, doch die Schluchzer von Liz wurden stärker als sie bemerkte das er weg war.

Schnell ging er zurück und nahm sie wieder in den Arm.

Der Welpe kam ebenfalls angekrochen und suchte Wärme.

Harry selbst liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und so zog er sich und Liz für die Nacht um und legte sich unter die Decke, Liz fest an sich gedrückt. Und es störte keinen, dass sich auch der Welpe unter die Decke kuschelte.

Liz weinte sich in den Schlaf, genau wie Harry.

Doch von den Alpträumen geplagt wachte er schon kurze Zeit später wieder auf.

Auch Liz schien schlecht zu träumen, denn sie wand sich und weinte im Schlaf.

Harry streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, worauf sie sich wieder entspannte.

Doch Harry konnte nicht mehr einschlafen und so quälten ihn die Gedanken an die letzten Stunden.

Er sah immer noch die gebrochenen Augen Marcs vor sich und ein Schluchzen entfuhr seinem trockenen und wunden Hals.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er auf und ließ Lissy im Bett liegen.

Er begab sie hinunter in den Trainingsraum und ließ seine Verzweiflung an den unschuldigen Dummies aus.

Michael, Dustin, Tess, Lorelei, Chen und Petunia saßen schon am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich über die Ferien.

"Sie müssten so gegen Mittag kommen..", erklärte gerade Tess.

"Die Slys kommen auch?", fragte Michael besorgt.

Tess und Lorelei nickten bloß.

Da öffnete sich zaghaft die Türe und ein ihnen vollkommen fremdes Mädchen in Schlafanzug kam barfuss hereingetapst. Sie war etwa 3 Jahre alt, vielleicht auch schon 4.

Direkt hinter ihr watschelte ein braun-weißer Welpe herein.

Sie sah sich ängstlich um und fragte dann schüchtern "Wo ist Harry?"

Erstaunt wurde sie angestarrt.

"Ähmm, der kommt bald...", meinte Petunia schließlich.

"Ich will aber, dass er jetzt kommt!", sagte die Kleine bestimmend.

"Ich komme ja schon...", hörten sie alle die Stimme von Harry und Sekunden später trat er ein.

Er war normal angezogen, jedoch war er ziemlich blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Er nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm, als diese ihm ihre Arme entgegen gestreckt hatte.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Lorelei sofort.

"Könntet ihr das bitte im Tagesprophet lesen? Ich will nicht darüber sprechen...", sprachs und verschwand wieder aus der Küche.

Verwundert aßen die Sechs weiter.

Harry trug Liz hoch in seine Suite und zog sich schwarze Klamotten an, er konnte nicht mal das graue Sweatshirt ertragen.

Dann beschwor er auch Liz neue Kleidung, da sie nichts dabei hatte.

Er setzte den Welpen im Park ab, damit er ein wenig Auslauf hatte und teleportierte sich und Liz dann direkt ins Zaubereiministerium.

Wie er gehofft hatte, wurde er aufgrund seines Namens sofort dorthin geführt wo er hin wollte.

Da die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends schon überall bekannt waren, musste er sich aber mit mitleidigen Blicken herumschlagen.

Er trug sein Anliegen mehreren Beamten vor, die dann sogleich die Adoption von Liz herbeiführten. Er ließ das Haus der Paxtons, den Besitz und die Finanzen auf Liz´ Namen überschreiben, über das sie ab ihrer Volljährigkeit frei verfügen konnte.

Das Zaubereiministerium regelte das für ihn auch mit den Muggel, worüber er sehr froh war. Nachdem alle Papiere unterzeichnet waren teleportierte er in das zerstörte Paxton-Haus.

Wie vermutet war fast alles schon wieder in Ordnung gebracht und die Leichen entfernt worden. Erleichtert packte er ein paar Sachen ein und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg nach Godric´s Hollow.

Es war schon nach 20.00 Uhr als Harry mit Liz nach Hause kam.

Er teleportierte den Welpen zu sich und dieser wackelte sogleich fröhlich mit dem Hinterteil.

Lissy war so müde, dass sie sich nur noch schnell den Schlafanzug anzog und sofort ins Bett kroch.

Harry ließ sich noch etwas zu Essen bringen und setzte sich dann vors Feuer.

Alles hatte sich so rabiat verändert.

Er fragte sich wie Tom hatte herausfinden können, dass er und die Paxtons sich so nah waren. Hätte er sie doch bloß nie kennengelernt, dann würden sie noch leben...

Wieder liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht, als er seine Erinnerungen immer wieder durchlebte.

Er sah in Marahs hellbraune Augen, die ihn vergnügt und liebevoll anfunkelten. Jacobs meerblaue und Marcs vor Lust verdunkelten Saphire.

Mein Gott, er würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

Schon wieder war es die Liebe, die den Tod herbei geführt hatte.

War es nicht genauso bei Sirius gewesen?

Er hatte ihn geliebt.

Und deswegen war er gestorben.

Er hatte Marah, Jacob und Marc geliebt.

Und auch sie hatten wegen seiner Liebe sterben müssen.

Am Besten wäre es gewesen, hätte er auch nicht nur ein einziges Mal das Gefühl Liebe entwickelt.

Er sollte dieses Gefühl für immer verbannen...

Aber das ging ja nicht..

Er hatte Marc versprochen er würde Liz lieben.

Und das tat er ja...

Aber würde er es schaffen die Liebe für immer zu verbannen?

Er würde es zumindest versuchen, was anderes blieb ihm gar nicht übrig.

So verschloss Harry all seine Gefühle in einem kleinen Teil seines Herzens.

Unbewusst verbannte er nicht nur die Liebe, sondern auch alle verletzenden Gefühle.

Er verdrängte den Tod seiner _Familie_ und zog sich zurück in seine eigene Welt, um sich dem Schmerz nicht stellen zu müssen.

Seine Maske wurde undurchdringlicher denn je und er schwor sich, dass niemand mehr seine Liebe spüren würde.

Die einzige Ausnahme war und blieb Liz.

Die ganze Nacht über suchte er nach den verschiedensten Schutzzaubern.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages sprach er die wirkungsvollen Schutzbänne über Liz, sodass nicht auch noch sie unter seiner Liebe leiden würde.

Auch das Frühstück ließ er von einer Hauselfe bringen.

Harrys Freunde und auch die Slys, die inzwischen zusammen mit Neville angekommen waren, machten sich große Sorgen.

Am gestrigen Morgen hatten sie natürlich den Tagespropheten gelesen, auf dessen Titelseite die Bilder des zerstörten Paxton-Hauses zu sehen war.

**Die ersten Todesopfer in diesem Krieg!**

**Ausgerechnet die Besten Freunde des Jungen-der-lebt**

Das war die aufreißerische Schlagzeile gewesen.

Darunter waren Fotos der drei Leichen, sowie einige Fotos auf denen Marah, Jacob, Marc, Harry und Liz glücklich in die Kamera lächelten.

Der Artikel hatte sich an die wenigen Fakten gehalten.

Etwa 40 Todesser, alle von Harry Potter überwältigt.

Die Morde an Marah, Jacob und Marc Paxton, während Liz überlebt hatte.

Allerdings war der Presse ihr Name nicht bekannt.

Geschockt hatten die Bewohner von Godric´s Hollow die Artikel gelesen und warteten dann auf die Hogwartsschüler, die ihnen dann alles nocheinmal genauer schilderten.

Aber wie erwartet war Harry nicht zum Essen aufgetaucht.

Neville war die ganze Zeit ziemlich blass und redete nicht sehr viel.

Aber auch Draco hatte eine noch blassere Gesichtsfarbe als sonst.

Oben in Harrys Zimmer wachte Liz gerade auf und rief erschrocken nach Harry.

"Keine Sorge, Lissy. Ich bin hier!", rief er vom Sofa aus.

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und hüpfte erleichtert auf ihn zu.

Er nahm sie beschützend in den Arm und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

Harry wusste, dass er heute noch einiges zu tun hatte.

Er musste mit Marcs Großeltern reden.

Die drei waren wirklich nett, aber die Todesnachricht ihrer Kinder und Enkel hatten sie wahrscheinlich schon bekommen.

Jacobs Eltern lebten beide in Glasgow, während Marahs Mutter in London wohnte.

Auch mit einigen Freunden der Paxtons würde er wohl sprechen müssen.

Daher duschte er und dann zog er sich um, vollkommen schwarz.

Liz zog sich selber an, eine dicke Hose und einen ebenso dicken Pullover.

Sie hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm den Winter nicht vergessen.

Er half ihr in den Anorak und zog sich selbst ebenfalls eine Jacke über.

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Am Abend kamen die beiden erschöpft wieder zurück und aßen im Bett.

Die Hauselfen und Liz hatten sich schnell angefreundet. Lissy war begeistert von ihnen, während die Hauselfen wohl einen Narren an ihr gefressen hatte. Endlich hatten sie wieder jemanden zum Verwöhnen...

Harry wusste, dass er sich ablenken musste, aber er konnte und wollte Liz nicht allein lassen. Er überlegte ob er Liz in Petunias Obhut übergeben sollte, sicher war er sich jedoch nicht.

Er wollte keine mitleidigen Blicke, die zweifellos kommen würden.

Klar, er brauchte Ablenkung, aber was er gar nicht brauchte waren Menschen, die ihn wie ein rohes Ei behandelten.

Er würde sich einfach in irgendeine Disco schmeißen und seine Sorgen vergessen...

Also hob er Liz in seine Arme und lief die Treppe hinunter.

Da der Welpe nicht so schnell konnte, da die Treppenstufen höher als er selber war, fiepte er herzerweichend.

Harry seufzte und stieg die Treppen wieder hoch um den Kleinen ebenfalls auf den Arm zu nehmen. Er ging die Treppe wieder herunter und bog in den Gästegang ein.

Er klopfte an die Tür seiner Tante und von drinnen kam ein freundliches "Herein!".

Er trat ein und sagte sofort "Guten Abend, Petunia. Könntest du ein wenig auf Lissy aufpassen?"

Petunia nickte bedrückt und begrüßte die kleine Blonde.

Diese sah Harry ängstlich an, doch er meinte beruhigend "Ich bin morgen wenn du aufwachst wieder da, versprochen.".

Sie wirkte erleichtert und Harry erklärte seiner Tante "Wenn sie müde wird bring sie bei mir oben ist Bett, okay?".

Petunia nickte und Harry verabschiedete sich.

Er zog sich um und teleportierte sich nach London...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Als Liz am Morgen erwachte spürte sie erleichtert, dass Harry neben ihr lag.

Sie kuschelte sie wieder an ihn und schlief wieder ein.

Auch Harry schlief lange, da Alkohol bekanntlich sehr müde machte.

Allerdings hatte Harry mehrere junge Hexen und Zauberer getroffen, die zwar von dem Krieg und dessen Konsequenzen wussten, aber weder Voldemort noch Dumbledore folgen wollten. Da ging es ihnen ähnlich wie Harry.

Voldemort wollte er sich nicht anschließen, aber Dumbledore war auch keine Alternative.

Man bräuchte eine weitere, starke Gruppe, die zwar gegen Voldemort war, aber auch nicht Dumbledore unterstützte.

Harry erwachte mit brummendem Schädel und richtete sich stöhnend auf.

Er bemerkte, dass Lissy nicht mehr da war und vermutete, dass sie entweder einen Hauselfen gerufen hatte oder in die Küche zum frühstücken verschwunden war.

Ächzend begab er sich unter eine kalte Dusche und zog sich dann an.

Dann trat er aus seinem Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach Liz, sie beide hatten Jacobs Eltern versprochen heute noch einmal vorbeizuschauen.

Er hörte ihre glockenhelle Stimme aus der Küche schallen und überlegte ob er hinein gehen sollte.

Schließlich betrat er die Küche und wurde sofort von Lissy umarmt.

Er nahm sie auf den Arm und meinte zu den anderen "Guten Morgen.."

"Wo hast du den Hund gelassen?", wandte er sich anschließend an Liz.

"Ich weiß nicht wo er ist.. Irgendwo im Haus!", antwortete sie glucksend.

"Hast du gegessen? Wir wollten noch zu Rose und Peter.."

Sie nickte und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

Harry verabschiedete sich von den Frühstücklern und teleportierte zu Jacobs Eltern...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

So vergingen die Tage.

Harry hatte so seine Probleme Lissy klarzumachen, dass ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder nie wieder kommen würden.

Er unternahm viel mit ihr, um sich und sie abzulenken.

In den Nächten trieb er sich in diversen Bars und Pubs herum. Manchmal Muggel-Bars, manchmal aber auch Zauberer-Pubs.

Er lernte ziemlich viele Leute kennen und immer wieder stellte er fest, wie viele Zauberer sowohl Dumbledore als auch Voldemort verabscheuten.

Und jedes Mal wenn er nach solchen Bekanntschaften nach Hause kam, machte er sich darüber seine Gedanken.

Und langsam begann sich in seinem Kopf ein Plan zu formen...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Weihnachten verbrachte Harry bei Lissys Großeltern, worüber seine Freunde in Godric´s Hollow nicht sehr erfreut waren. Jedoch verstanden sie seine Distanz und tolerierten sein Verhalten.

Zwar bekamen alle Geschenke von ihm, doch sie hatten nicht einmal die Gelegenheit sich zu bedanken, da sie Harry während der bisherigen Ferien nur drei Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Liz dagegen frühstückte oft mit ihnen, allerdings redete sie nie über ihre Familie, und darin war Harry mit eingeschlossen.

So hatten sie alle einen Narren an dem kleinen Wonneproppen gefressen und konnten sie gar nicht mehr aus ihrem Alltag wegdenken.

Sogar dem kalten Draco ging es so, was schon etwas heißen sollte.

Auch für den Rest der Weihnachtsferien tauchte Harry so gut wie nie auf.

Er hatte angefangen eine dritte Gruppe im Krieg zu erschaffen.

Eine Gruppe, die praktisch das Graue verteidigte.

Den Schatten.

Harry war keineswegs ein Schwarzmagier und in den dunklen Künsten war er noch nicht sehr bewandert.

Dennoch war ihm klar, dass man die Welt nicht nur in Schwarz und Weiß teilen konnte. Benutzte man zum Beispiel einen Zauber der dunklen Künste, hieß das ja nicht gleich, dass man damit etwas Böses tat.

Oder auch ein rein weißer Zauber, konnte man ebenso für etwas böses benutzen.

Man muss sich bloß _Wingardium Leviosa _vorstellen. Es war ein einfacher Levitationsspruch, und es war ein Spruch der weißen Magie. Doch wandte man den Spruch an um zum Beispiel einen Menschen absichtlich gegen eine Wand knallen zu lassen, war der Zauber zu einem dunklen/schwarzen Zweck benutzt worden. Dann war die Folge dieses weißen Spruches ein schwarzes Resultat. Der Tod.

Aber benutzte man einen schwarzmagischen Schmerzfluch um sich zu verteidigen, war die Folge die eigene Rettung und somit etwas Gutes.

So hatte er eine neue Macht entstehen lassen.

Er war nicht unbedingt der Anführer, so wie bei Voldemort und Dumbledore, sondern eher der Begründer. Er war zwar schon irgendwie die Autoritätsperson, allerdings behandelte er seine Kameraden nicht wie Tom oder Albus.

Viele der Schatten, wie sich die Mitglieder selbst nannten, waren im neuen Hauptquartier, nämlich Potter´s Place, eingezogen und lebten nun dort alle zusammen.

Das alte Anwesen der Potters war wahrhaft riesig.

Wahrscheinlich sogar so groß wie Hogwarts.

Weit erstreckten sich die Ländereien um das große Schloss.

Da das Schloss in Schottland lag, war das Gelände auch ziemlich hügelig.

Es gab einen gewaltigen Wald, einen Fluss, der durch die Ländereinen floss und einen sehr großen Stallkomplex. Außerdem gab es jede Menge Kutschen, aber auch Muggel-Autos.

So erfüllte schon am Ende der Weihnachtsferien ein emsiges Treiben die alte Burg.

Jeder hatte seine eigenen Aufgaben und niemand fühlte sich überfordert oder ignoriert.

Viele Leute hatten die Aufgabe neue Mitglieder zu werben und reisten dazu durch die ganze Welt. Andere beschatteten Todesser oder Ordensmitglieder. Auch gab es einige erfahrene Zauberer und Hexen, die die Jüngeren unterrichteten.

Auch Harry beteiligte sich maßgeblich am Unterricht, allerdings mehr als Lehrer.

Zu Harrys größter Überraschung hatten sich ihm sogar einige Todesser angeschlossen.

Am allermeisten jedoch war er über einen ganz bestimmten Todesser überrascht gewesen.

Er hatte erzählt er wäre damals im ersten Krieg nur dem dunklen Lord beigetreten um seine Familie zu schützen. Erst nur seine Frau, später auch seinen Sohn. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass der dunkle Lord der Stärkere war und er hatte sich für das Einfache entschieden, nicht für das Richtige.

So war er aufgestiegen im Kreis der Todesser und war nun einer der besten Todesser im Inneren Kreis.

Es war Lucius Malfoy gewesen, der ihm seine ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte.

Aber wahrscheinlich war es nur dazu gekommen, weil der stolze Mann mehr als betrunken gewesen war, als er Harry sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Er war scheinbar froh gewesen, dass Draco sich geweigert hatte und das hatte er lauthals kundgegeben.

So war es gekommen, dass sogar Todesser zu den Schatten gehörten.

Komischerweise fühlte sich Harry mit Lucius ziemlich verbunden.

Der blonde Mann gab ihm ein wenig Unterricht in den dunklen Künsten und so lernten sich die beiden richtig gut kennen und schätzen.

In seiner Gegenwart war er sogar bereit seine Maske abzulegen und darüber war Harry mehr als froh.

Auch Narcissa Malfoy war eine Sache für sich.

Unwiderlegbar war sie unwahrscheinlich hübsch.

Und nachdem auch sie ihre Maske ihm gegenüber abgenommen hatte, kam eine freundliche und charakterstarke Frau zum Vorschein.

Er verstand sich sehr gut mit den beiden und auch mit vielen der anderen Todesser.

Und jeden Tag wurden Harrys Anhänger mehr.

Das Schloss wurde voller und lebendiger.

Da Harry viele Immobilien im Ausland hatte, verteilten sich die Schatten in mehreren Stützpunkten.

In Amerika, Asien, Afrika und Europa gab es mindestens einen Stützpunkt.

Das Hauptquartier jedoch blieb unangefochten Potter´s Place in der Wildnis des schottischen Hochmoors.

Harry bekam über die Todesser als auch über Vessenia viele wichtige Informationen und so konnten sie Gegenangriffe und Verteidigungsstrategien entwickeln und planen.

Ressalan spionierte den Phönixorden aus und so hatten die Schatten mehrere Vorteile.

Sie bekamen aus beiden Feindlagern Informationen und dazu kam, dass niemand über die Existenz des Schattenprinzen und seiner Schatten Bescheid wusste.

Aber das würde sich spätestens ändern, wenn die Schatten in einen Angriff eingreifen würden. Aber das würde noch mindestens bis nach der Ministerwahl warten müssen.

Die Schatten hatten Liz ins Herz geschlossen und kümmerten sich abwechselnd um sie, wenn Harry beschäftigt war.

Doch Liz erzählte zu Harrys Überraschung und Erleichterung nicht einmal Petunia etwas davon, und das obwohl die Kleine Petunia sehr lieb gewonnen hatte.

So kam der letzte Ferientag und wie auch sonst war Harry nicht aufgetaucht.

Dustin war scheinbar beleidigt und verbreitete seine schlechte Laune ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen.

Neville hatte sich über die ganzen Ferien in der Bibliothek verschanzt und trainierte auch ohne Harry weiter.

Auch Blaise und die beiden Slytherinmädchen verzogen sich öfters in die Bibliothek.

Und Draco wanderte oft durch den Schnee und dachte nach.

Keiner wusste über was er denn grübelte, aber da er keine Antworten auf diese Fragen gab, hörten die anderen schließlich auf ihn zu löchern.

Die vier Muggelfreunde von Harry beschäftigten sich ebenfalls mit ihren eigenen Sachen und ihr Trott wurde nur von den gelegentlichen Besuchen Verenas und Tobys unterbrochen.

Am Abend des letzten Ferientages saßen alle in der Küche und redeten ein wenig.

Harry und Lissy waren noch nicht aufgetaucht und zu warten würde sich wahrscheinlich gar

nicht lohnen...

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Tut mir Leid, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber die letzten Schultage, Partys usw..

Ihr kennt das ja. Und die Reviews beantworten habe ich dieses Mal leider auch nicht geschafft! Sorry! Aber ich wollte das Chap nur schnell reinstellen! Vergebt mir!

Des weiteren werde ich über die Ferien nicht updaten können, weil ich in dem Kaff, in dem ich meine Ferien verbringe, absolut keine Möglichkeit habe ins Internet zu kommen. Ich kann nicht mal schreiben!

Das heißt, mein Hirn wird wegen kreativer Überbelastung schmoren und rauchen und die letzten Gehirnzellen werden verschwinden! heul

Na ja, das Los der FanFic-Autoren..

Ich hoffe ich bekomme viele gierigist Reviews!

Ich meine, das Chap war doch sehr anspruchsvoll, jedenfalls vom Inhalt her.. oder?

Wenn ich zurück komme, möchte ich ganz viele Kommis haben, ja? Alle haben das verstanden? Auch die Schwarzleser? Dann ist ja gut und ich kann beruhigt in die Holidays fahren!

Juuuuuuhuuuuuu!

Heagdl,

Lord Slash

3 3 3 3 3 3


	13. Chapter 13

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 13 ???

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

** Cho: **Ich fand das Chap auch traurig, aber was sein muss, muss sein! Der Urlaub hat meine Kreativität zwar nicht gefürdert, aber ein paar Idee habe ich noch für das Ende dieser Story. Ob es noch andere Beziehungen geben wird? Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber wenn, werden sie nicht so genau beschrieben wie die mit Marc. Man muss ihm schließlich die letzte Ehre erweisen! Ich danke dir für deine Reviews! HDL

** Vanessa: **Naja, es hätte auch grausamer sein können, nicht wahr? Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass es mir ebenfalls sehr Leid um Marc tut.. Aber es gibt ja noch Liz und Da-- Oh Shit happened.. Jetzt habe ich mich verplappert.. mach was draus! Albus ist gekommen um Harry zu helfen, er und auch Harry wussten schließlich nicht, dass Harry keine Hilfe brauchte. Seine "Todesserschatten" könnten sehr wohl Spione Voldemorts sein, aber ich denke Harry weiß was er tut! HDL

** Little Lion: **Es wird noch etwas dauern, das mit Harry und Draco sich finden, aber lassen wir das. Der arme Draco muss schon so unter meinem Sadismus leiden! Ob Harry was im Krankenflügel mitbekommen hat? Denke eher nicht.. ich mein, er war schließlich bewusstlos..

**sycronn: **Die Disco- und Barbesuche kommen schon noch, sehr bald sogar! Mörder? Killer? Bastard? Was für entzückende Namen... Deine Story werde ich dann auf jeden Fall lesen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das gerne tue.. schließlich habe ich Marc sehr gern gehabt, aber so läuft dieser Plot nun mal, VON SELBST! heul Ich habe überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr.. nja hoffe du hasst mich nicht zusehr und ließt den Rest auch noch!

** Avallyn Black: **Das nennst du in Gang kommen? Sieht eher aus, als würde die Story im Massengrab enden...

** pandoradoggis: **Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich meinen Computer vermisst habe. Ich war unendlich glücklich wieder Zuhause zu sein. Tja, und hier ist gleich ein neues, sehr sehr langes Kapitel.. Ich glaube so an die 27 Seiten! HDGDL

**Kapitel 13**

Neville, Blaise, Draco, Pansy und Helen waren schon durch den Kamin nach King´s Cross gereist und die anderen saßen noch beim Frühstück.

Da öffnete sich die Türe und Hary trat mit Liz im Arm ein.

"Guten Morgen!", murmelte er in die Runde und setzte sich anschließend auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.

"Schön das du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt...", schnappte Dustin und erntete dafür böse Blicke.

"Sorry. Ich war beschäftigt..", erklärte Harry halbherzig.

"Ja, ja!", keifte Dustin weiter.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Tess Dustin.

Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ die Küche.

"Wo ist Draco?", wollte Liz wissen.

Die anderen schmunzelten, sogar Harry hatte inzwischen etwas von Lissys Draco-Liebe mitbekommen. Sie erzählte eigentlich ununterbrochen von ihm.

Doch Harry hatte schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gelacht, geschweige denn gelächelt, als dass er wegen so etwas würde lachen können.

Er beließ es bei einem kurzen Lippenverziehen und meinte dann "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich mich in diesen Ferien nicht sehr um euch gekümmert habe.. Mir war Gesellschaft einfach zuwider und habe mich deshalb ein wenig zurückgezogen, ich hoffe ihr versteht das..."

"Klar, Mann! Ist doch okay..", sagte Michael sofort.

Auch die anderen stimmten Michael zu und Harry war darüber mehr als froh.

Dann verabschiedete er sich um sich noch einmal umzuziehen.

Er zog sich eine weite, schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Sweatshirt mit Kapuze an.

Lisco und Srennia hatten ihre üblichen Plätze eingenommen und auch der Rest von Harrys Ausrüstung war dort wo er sein sollte.

Er schlüpfte in schwarze Turnschuhe und warf sich einen schwarzen Umhang über, ebenfalls mit Kapuze.

Lissy hatte sich natürlich selber angezogen.

Sie hatte offensichtlich versucht Harry nachzuahmen, denn auch sie trug schwarze Hosen und Schuhe. Da sie allerdings kein schwarzes Sweatshirt besaß hatte sie sich mit dunkelblau zufrieden geben müssen.

Ihre Klamotten, Spielsachen und Kinderbücher hatte sie in Harrys Koffer gebracht.

Überhaupt schien sie sich mit der Magie ziemlich angefreundet zu haben, denn sie verlangte immer wieder von ihren Aufpassern im Hauptquartier, dass diese ihr irgendetwas heraufbeschwörten.

Und auch mit magischen Gegenständen hatte sie keine Probleme mehr.

Harrys Modell eines Feuerblitzes, dass er einmal von Tonks bekommen hatte, trug sie überall bei sich und holte es wann immer sie Langeweile hatte heraus.

Auch, dass sie in einen Koffer klettern konnte, löste bei ihr Begeisterungsrufe aus.

Als beide alles gepackt hatten, nahm Harry Liz auf den Arm und teleportierte nach Hogwarts.

Er hatte seine Umhangkapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass keiner der Schüler ihn erkennen konnten und auch Lissy hatte ihre Sweatshirtkapuze über den Kopf gezogen.

Von der ganzen Pracht der Eingangshalle überwältigt krallte sie sich in Harrys Oberkörper. Dieser hatte auch gar nicht vorgehabt sie herunterzunehmen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Büro des Schulleiters.

Der Wasserspeier drehte sich sofort zur Seite als Harry mit den Fingern schnipste und so schritt Harry die Treppen hoch.

Er klopfte und trat ein.

Albus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah nun überrascht auf.

"W-", fing er an, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

Er nahm seine Kapuze herunter und sagte "Hallo, Albus. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen.."

"Oh, Harry. Was kann ich für dich tun? Wie geht es dir?"

"Es geht um Liz hier..", erklärte Harry und zeigte auf Liz in seinen Armen.

"Sie muss bei mir bleiben. Während dem Unterricht ist für sie gesorgt, aber die restliche Zeit muss sie bei mir sein!", forderte Harry.

"Was machst du während des Unterrichts mit ihr?"

"Ich habe jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert und dem Liz und ich vertrauen."

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du mir nichts genaueres sagen wirst?"

"Exakt. Nun, ist es ein Problem, dass sie hier bleibt?"

"Nein, nein. Das geht schon in Ordnung, aber wo soll sie schlafen?"

"Bei mir."

Albus runzelte die Stirn.

Harry seufzte und gab ihm einige Papiere.

"Ich habe sie auf Marcs Wunsch adoptiert...", meinte Harry und Albus schien mehr als überrascht.

"Wie kommt es, dass ich nichts davon weiß?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht haben sich die Beamten ja an ihre Schweigepflicht erinnert..", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

"Nun, sie kann bei dir bleiben, aber wirklich nur, wenn sie den Unterricht nicht stört.."

"Und der Hund?", fragte Harry und hob den Welpen aus seiner Umhangtasche.

Albus kratzte sich am Kinn.

Der Welpe fiepte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz und offensichtlich ließ das den Direktor weich werden.

"Ich werde mit dem Hausmeister und den Lehrern reden, damit sie Bescheid wissen."

"Danke, Albus. Wir sehen uns..", meinte Harry und verließ wieder den Raum.

Er zog die Kapuze wieder ins Gesicht.

Lissy hatte ihre Kapuze immer noch auf und drückte nun den Welpen, der schon wieder gewachsen war, an ihre Brust.

So lief Harry nun vollkommen unkenntlich durch das Schloss zum Gryffindorturm.

Da es schon Nachmittag war und draußen ein Schneesturm tobte, waren alle Gryffindors entweder in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry murmelte das Passwort und das Portrait der fetten Dame schwenkte zur Seite.

Harry rauschte in den GR und ging schnell auf die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen zu.

Alle Gespräche waren verstummt und jeder beobachtete ihn.

Davon ließ sich Harry aber nicht stören.

Er stieg ohne Hast die Treppen hoch und betrat den Schlafraum der Sechstklässler.

Vorsichtig setzte er Liz und den Hund auf seinem Bett ab und zog seinen verkleinerten Koffer aus der Umhangtasche und vergrößerte ihn ohne auch nur eine Bewegung gemacht zu haben.

"Darf ich _Ice Age _anschauen?", fragte Lissy.

Ice Age war unangefochten ihr Lieblingsfilm.

Schon als ihre Eltern noch lebten, hatte sie sich den Film mindestens einmal die Woche reingezogen und seit sie bei ihm lebte, war sie nicht von dieser Angewohnheit losgekommen.

Die Paxtons hatten eine große DVD-Sammlung besessen, die Harry in einer begründeten Vorahnung mitgenommen hatte.

Marc war ein Film-Fanatiker gewesen und hatte daher auch so gut wie jeden Film. Zwar war er nicht immer legal an die Scheiben gekommen, aber schließlich hatte man ihn nie erwischt. Wohl hatte er auch aufgrund seiner Begeisterung so einen Kamera-Fimmel.

Alles gute Material aus seinen eigenen Filmen, hatte er zusammengeschnitten und auf DVD gebrannt.

Harry und die anderen Paxtons hatten sich schon oft diese Bastelarbeiten angesehen und es war jedes Mal eine schöne Erinnerung zurückgeblieben.

Also hatte er sich selbst auch einen Laptop besorgt, damit Liz sich ihren Lieblingsfilm ansehen konnte, wenn sie mal wieder dieses Verlangen packte.

"Lissy, du hast _Ice Age _erst vor zwei Tagen mit Narcissa angesehen.", meinte er tadelnd, als er aus seinen Gedanken wieder auftauchte.

"Aber ich mag Sid so gerne... Der ist immer so lustig...", sagte sie schmollend und einem großen Anteil Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme.

"Aber du hast ihn doch schon so oft gesehen. Wird es nicht langsam mal langweilig?"

"Nein! Bitte...", sie sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an und er war schon nah dran nachzugeben, als sich die Tür öffnete und Seamus hereinkam.

Liz versteckte sich schnell hinter Harry und lugte ängstlich an ihm vorbei.

"Hey Harry! Wie geht es dir?", fragte er einfühlsam, was Harry durchaus überraschte. Allerdings hatte ja fast die ganze DA zugesehen, als Marc gestorben war.

Harry schluckte den Kloß runter, der ihm im Hals steckte und meinte "Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen..".

Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Lissy, die ihn ständig am Umhang zupfte.

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und er musste kurz lächeln, was seit Marcs Tod sowieso nur sie zu sehen bekommen hatte.

"Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst.. ich bin immer für dich da...", erklärte Seamus aufrichtig.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihm und wurde sogleich in eine Umarmung gezogen.

Harry versteifte sich kurz, erwiderte die Umarmung dann aber doch.

Ein paar Minuten standen sie so da, bis sich Liz zwischen die beiden Jungen drängte und Seamus böse anfunkelte.

"Das ist Meiner!", sagte sie empört und umarmte Harrys rechtes Bein.

Seamus musste grinsen und kniete sich vor dem Mädchen auf den Boden.

"Ich nehm´ ihn dir nicht weg, keine Angst.. Wie heißt du überhaupt?"

Beruhigt sagte Liz "Ich heiße Liz."

"Ich bin Seamus."

Liz grinste und umarmte den rothaarigen Jungen vor ihm.

"Sie mag dich, Seam. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Sie ist ziemlich wählerisch bei ihren Freunden..", meinte Harry.

Der Ire lächelte warm und stand wieder auf.

"Ron und Hermine suchen dich schon.. Soll ich sie hoch schicken?"

"Kannst du machen...", erklärte Harry gleichgültig und nahm Liz auf den Arm, da sie ihm mal wieder euphorisch die Arme entgegen gestreckt hatte.

Sie schnurrte zufrieden und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Seamus nickte und verschwand wieder aus dem Schlafsaal.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und drückte Lissy fest an sich.

In Gedanken versunken beobachtete er Hedwig, die gerade durch das Turmfenster hereingeflattert kam.

Sie landete neben Harry auf dem Bett und sah ihm mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen verstehend an.

Er löste einen Arm von Liz und strich seiner Schneeeule abwesend durch das Gefieder.

Liz streichelte sie ebenfalls und lächelte selig.

Da öffnete sich die Türe und Ron und Hermine kamen herein.

"Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Liz quiekte erschrocken auf und klammerte sich wieder an Harry.

"Ich bin hier..", meinte Harry.

Ron und Hermine umrundeten das Bett und sahen ihn forschend an.

"Ähmm... Wie geht es dir?", Ron sah sehr verunsichert aus.

"Ganz okay.. Und euch?"

"Gut.. Aber willst du nicht mit uns reden!", meinte Hermine.

"Nein, Hermine. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung stundenlang zu erklären und zu erzählen.."

"Aber Harry... Über so etwas muss man reden, sonst wird es auch nicht besser! Du musst ja nicht mit uns reden, aber such dir jemanden dem du deine Sorgen anvertrauen kannst..", sagte Hermine und sah traurig aus.

"Ich werde mit keinem reden, Mine. Ich habe kein Recht jetzt schwach zu sein..", sagte Harry und drückte Liz wieder an sich.

"Wer ist das überhaupt?", fragte Ron und deutete auf das Mädchen in Harrys Armen.

"Liz.", meinte Harry abwesend.

"Aber _wer ist _Liz?", Ron schien richtig verzweifelt.

"Ich bin Liz!", sagte Liz energisch und drehte sich um.

Sie war sichtlich sauer, denn ihre Augen funkelten wütend.

"Okay, ich hab verstanden.. DU bist Liz!", entgegnete Ron schnell.

"Harry, wer ist sie? Du weißt was ich meine..", sagte Hermine.

"Liz Paxton.. Obwohl inzwischen wohl eher Liz Potter.", erklärte Harry leicht genervt.

Seine beiden Freunde hatten die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn geschockt an.

"Potter?", stammelte Hermine schließlich.

"Ja.", war Harrys schlichte Antwort.

"A-aber.. wie?", flüsterte Ron.

"Marc wollte, dass sie bei mir bleibt.. Also musste ich sie adoptieren."

"Und wie ist die Sache mit Marc? Ich meine, woher kennst du die Familie Paxton überhaupt?", fragte Hermine.

"Du meinst, woher ich sie _kannte_! Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Alles was zählt ist, _das_ ich sie kannte. Ich möchte vor Liz jetzt auch nicht weiter darüber sprechen, ja? Es ist nicht einfach.. Weder für sie noch für mich!", sagte Harry und stand schon wieder auf.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron irritiert.

"Raus.", meinte Harry und griff nach dem Welpen.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

_° - Hogwarts-Express - °_

Neville saß mit den vier Slytherins in einem Abteil und las in einem Buch.

Der Zug war relativ leer, anscheinend waren die meisten Schüler über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben.

Die Slys waren auch sehr ruhig und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Aber alle dachten an ein und die selbe Person.

Während der ganzen Ferien hatten sie Harry nur dreimal zu Gesicht bekommen und das war noch zu Anfang gewesen. Später dann waren sowohl Liz als auch Harry nicht sehr oft im Haus gewesen.

Während Liz noch meistens in Godric´s Hollow gefrühstückt hatte, hatte Harry entweder gar nichts gegessen oder wo anders.

Liz war ein wirklich schnuckeliges Mädchen, dass nie lange sauer oder schlecht gelaunt sein konnte. Mit den blonden Haaren und blauen Augen sah sie aus wie ein kleiner Engel und ihr strahlendes Lächeln unterstrich das nur noch mehr.

Alle hatten Liz sehr lieb gewonnen, vor allem Draco hatte einen Narren an ihr gefressen. Aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Lissy war genauso vernarrt in Draco, wie er in sie.

Aber die Ferien hatten sie die Ereignisse in Glasgow nicht vergessen lassen.

Es war erstaunlich, dass Harry alle Todesser allein überwältigt hatte.

Aber allen, die dabei waren, war klar, dass die Familie, die dort gewohnt hatte, für Harry sehr viel bedeutet haben musste. Allein die Fotos bewiesen das.

Und der blonde Junge, der gestorben war, hatte sich in alle Gedächtnisse gebrannt.

Dumbledore hatte zurück in Hogwarts erklärt, dass die Stimme, mit der Harry gesprochen hatte, Voldemort gehört hatte.

Geschockt darüber waren viele in Panik ausgebrochen, doch hatten sie sich zum Glück bald wieder beruhigt.

Draco erinnerte sich an die Worte Harrys und Voldemorts nur zu gut.

Voldemort hatte ihn brechen wollen..

Dies war der einzige Grund warum er diese Familie angegriffen hatte!

Er war ein Monster!

Grausam und wahnsinnig.

Aber Harrys anschließende Worte hatten Draco von allem am meisten entsetzt.

Harry hatte selbst gesagt er wäre gebrochen..

Wenn das tatsächlich wahr war, dann.. dann würde er nicht mehr für sein Leben kämpfen.. In seinen Augen wäre es nichts mehr wert.

Aber das war es.

Draco wüsste nicht was er ohne den Schwarzhaarigen tun sollte.

Obwohl sie keine Beziehung oder Freundschaft hatten, würde Draco an seinem Tod Zugrundegehen. Zwar schmerzte ihn die Ablehnung Harrys jeden Moment des Tages, doch noch schlimmer wäre dessen Abwesenheit..

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Seamus, Hermine, Ron, Harry und Lissy gingen zusammen zum Abendessen. Die Schüler, die die Ferien zu Hause verbracht hatten, würden auch bald eintreffen.

Harry hatte die zitternde Liz auf den Arm, als sie eintraten.

Die Gesichter wandten sich ihnen zu, aber Harry ignorierte sie.

Er setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch, behielt Liz aber auf dem Schoß.

Neben ihm hatten sich Seamus und Hermine niedergelassen und fingen an zu essen.

Vorsichtig und ängstlich sah Liz sich um.

Als sie keine unmittelbare Gefahr erkennen konnte aß sie von dem Teller, den Harry ihr gefüllt hatte. Er selber hatte keinen Hunger und strich Lissy nur beruhigend über den Rücken.

Nach einiger Zeit wandten sich die Schüler und Lehrer wieder von Harry und dem Mädchen ab und aßen selbst weiter.

Da öffnete sich die Hallentüre und die angereisten Schüler kamen herein.

Freudig wurden sie von ihren Freunden begrüßt und ein kleiner Tumult brach aus, der aber gewohnt war.

Doch plötzlich zappelte Liz und rief laut und erfreut "Draco!".

Harry schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf und hob sie hoch um sie auf den Boden zu stellen.

Sofort stürmte sie auf den blonden Slytherin zu, der sie gekonnt auffing und einmal durch die Luft wirbelte.

Die Schüler waren verstummt und betrachteten verdutzt und irritiert das Geschehen. Harry versank wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken, während Draco Liz fest an sich drückte und dann an seinem Haustisch Platz nahm.

Freudig erzählte sie von dem riesigen Schloss und von dem lieben Seamus..

Draco sah forschend zu Harry um zu sehen ob er mit Lissys Plätzetausch einverstanden war.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich von ihm weggedreht und redete offenbar leise mit diesem Finnegan.

Leise kochte in ihm die Eifersucht hoch und schnell wandte er sich Liz zu.

Die anderen Schüler unterhielten sich wieder und stellten ihre eigenen Theorien über Liz, Harry und Draco auf.

"Duu? Harry sagt ich darf _Ice Age _nicht anschauen.. Kannst du nicht mitschauen?", fragte Liz gerade und sah ihn flehend an.

Interessiert hörten die Umsitzenden zu.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Helen grinsten amüsiert, sie alle hatten den Film schon mindestens dreimal mit dem Mädchen zusammen angesehen.

"Wahrscheinlich hat Harry Recht. Wann hast du den Film denn zuletzt gesehen?", wollte Draco wissen.

"... Vorgestern...", meinte das Mädchen vorsichtig.

Draco und seine Freunde mussten nun wirklich lachen.

"Aber Liz..! Du kannst diesen Film doch nicht dauernd ansehen! Mach´ mal eine Pause..", sagte Blaise prustend.

Liz schmollte und sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

"Vielleicht schaut ja Seamus mit mir _Ice Age _an..", überlegte Liz laut.

Helen brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Frag´ ihn doch einfach!", schlug Draco vor und hob sie von seinem Schoß.

Entschlossen lief sie los und blieb erst bei dem rothaarigen Gryffindor wieder stehen.

"Seamus? Schaust du mit mir _Ice Age _an? Harry und Draco wollen nicht..", sagte sie zu Seamus und sah ihn bittend an.

Die vier Slys kicherten wieder, als sie sahen wie Harry sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und geschlagen den Kopf schüttelte.

Verwirrt sah Seamus erst das Mädchen und dann Harry an.

"_Ice Age _ist ihr Lieblingsfilm, Seam. Die ersten fünf Mal kannst du wirklich mitlachen.. Aber nachdem 20-sten Mal kannst du jeden Dialog nachsprechen.. Nur als kleinen Tipp aus Erfahrung: Lass dich nicht dazu überreden ihn öfter als fünf Mal anzusehen, sonst überredet sie dich immer wieder..", warnte Harry leise, die Gryffindors verstanden es aber trotzdem.

"Okay, Lissy. Ich schaue mit..", erklärte der Ire schließlich und Liz umarmte ihn strahlend.

"Darf ich mitschauen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Liz sah sie abschätzend und misstrauisch an.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und meinte dann "Klar!".

Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus.

"Dann müsst ihr das aber außerhalb des Schlafsaals tun, denn ich kenne den Film schon auswendig und habe keine Lust mir den nochmals reinzuziehen..", erklärte Neville seufzend.

"Ach, Neeeev! Biiitteeee!", quengelte Liz.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Nevilles Züge und meinte "Ich weiß was Harry meint, diesen Augen kann man nur nachgeben..", sagte er und ein Kichern ging durch die Reihen der Schüler, denn jeder hatte gebannt das Gespräch verfolgt.

Liz sah wieder Harry an.

"Bitte, schau auch mit!", bat sie und sah ihn mit bittenden Glubschaugen an.

Harry seufzte.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen kann, wenn du mich so anschaust.. Du nutzt das genauso aus wie Marc es getan hat..", sagte Harry.

"Aber ich brauche immer länger als Marc..", sagte sie nachdenklich.

"Ja, aber das liegt daran, dass er nicht verlangt hat mir einen Film zum 30-sten Mal anzusehen. Das was er wollte hätte ich ihm auch freiwillig gegeben..", den letzten Satz hatte er nur gemurmelt.

Bei Marcs Namen war ein Flüstern durch die Halle gerauscht, denn jeder wusste aus eigener Hand oder dem Propheten von dem Vorfall.

"Heißt das du schaust mit?", fragte Liz hoffnungsvoll.

"Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?", nuschelte er.

Liz strahlte und kletterte zu ihm auf den Schoß.

"Also, wenn ihr fertig gegessen habt, können wir dann gehen? Lissy muss irgendwann auch noch mal ins Bett..", forderte Harry seine Freunde auf.

Nickend stand der komplette sechste Jahrgang der Gryffs auf und auch die vier Slys schlossen sich ihnen an.

"Glaubst du wir können auch noch mitkommen?", fragte Helen Harry leise.

"Du schaust dir freiwillig _Ice Age_ noch mal an?", Harry sah das Mädchen an als hätte es den Verstand verloren.

"Warum denn nicht? Dann können wir noch ein wenig beisammen sein..", erklärte sie unsicher und leicht ängstlich.

Harry blieb stehen und zog sie ein wenig aus der Gruppe.

Die anderen gingen ein wenig vor, allen voran Seamus mit Liz auf dem Arm.

"Helen, warum hast du Angst? Du weißt doch, dass du alles sagen und tun kannst was du willst! Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten.. Es tut mir Leid das ich mich so von euch, speziell von dir, distanziert habe. Ich brauchte Zeit für mich, um mir über einige Dinge klar zu werden.. Aber vergiss´ nie, dass ich dein Freund bin und du zu mir kommen kannst wann du willst. Wenn du die Lust verspürst mit mir etwas Zeit zu verbringen, dann musst du das nur sagen, ja?"

Helen liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht und umarmte Harry fest.

Sie schloss die Augen und klammerte sich an ihn.

"Weißt du noch wie ich sagte, dass ich mir wünsche du würdest glücklich werden? Aber ich sehe dich und weiß gleichzeitig, dass du alles andere als glücklich bist.. Natürlich ist das so, du hast Menschen verloren, die dir sehr wichtig waren.. Doch ich wünsche mir einfach du könntest irgendwann darüber hinweg kommen und glücklich werden... Verspreche es mir! Bitte!"

"E-es tut mir Leid, Helen.. das geht nicht.. Weißt du, ich habe sie alle geliebt. Und Sirius war nur der Anfang, Marc und die anderen halfen mir ungemein.. und nun sind sie nicht mehr da um mir zu helfen.. um mich glücklich zu machen. Ich habe Angst, Angst um euch alle! Ich kann nicht glücklich sein, das ist nicht mein Schicksal.. Ich werde niemals wieder glücklich sein können.. solange ich lebe.."

Die Gruppe der Sechstklässler war stehen geblieben, als sie merkten, dass Harry und Helen fehlten.

Sie drehten sich um und hörten mit einem Mal ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen.

Am Anfang des Ganges standen Harry und Helen und umarmten sich fest.

Helen weinte rückhaltlos und klammerte sich an Harry.

"Wenn du dich jetzt aufgibst, dann hat der dunkle Lord gewonnen.. Das kannst du doch nicht wollen!", meinte Helen immer noch heulend.

"Es ist schon zu spät, Helen..", seufzte Harry und zog Helen weiter.

Neue Tränen quollen ihr aus den Augen und ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert.

"Gehen wir?", fragte Harry die anderen.

Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion und seine Stimme klang irgendwie monoton, metallisch.

Verwirrt setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Blaise, Draco und Pansy wollten schon am Portrait der fetten Dame vorbei zu ihren Quartieren gehen, doch Helen hielt sie auf.

"Wollt ihr nicht auch mitkommen?", fragte sie verwundert, aber immer noch weinend.

Erstaunt drehten sich die drei wieder um.

Auch die Gryffs waren verwundert.

"Warum sollten sie nicht mitkommen?", meinte Harry gleichgültig in die Runde.

Ron und Dean wollten schon lauthals protestieren, als Hermine bestimmend sagte "Das ist eine gute Idee! Dann können wir uns alle mal kennen lernen.."

Ron war kurz davor auszurasten, doch Seamus unterband das im Voraus, indem er das Passwort nannte.

Sie strömten hinein und alle gingen in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.

Harry murmelte einen Zauber und alle sechs Betten stellten sich nebeneinander. Die Baldachine verschwanden und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand erschien eine große Leinwand.

Beschwingt zogen alle ihre Schuhe aus und verteilten sich auf den Betten.

Harry vergrößerte zwei Kartons und sagte zu Hermine "Such da mal den Film raus!".

"Was? Das sind mehr als 300 Filme! Wie soll ich den denn da finden?", kreischte sie aufgebracht, nachdem sie in die Kartons geschaut hatte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schaltete den Laptop ein.

Liz machte kurzen Prozess und stakste auf Hermine und die Kartons zu.

Sie wühlte darin herum und nacheinander wanderten die DVDs auf die Betten.

"Was sind denn das für welche?", fragte Dean und hielt mehrere unbeschriftete DVDs hoch.

Harry sah auf.

"Das sind die, die Marc selbst gedreht hat. Man muss sich erst daran gewöhnen immer ne Kamera im Gesicht zu haben..", erklärte Harry seufzend.

"Wieso? War doch lustig die anzusehen!", sagte Liz verdutzt.

"Ja, das Ansehen schon..", murmelte Harry, "Habt ihr den Film jetzt endlich?".

"Ich kann nichts dafür, dass das so viele sind!", rechtfertigte sich Hermine.

"Dann mach´ ich das halt! _Accio Ice Age!_", sagte Harry gelangweilt.

Die anderen lachten, als der Film aus einem der Kartons flog, direkt in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Hermine kochte.

"Du.. Du.."

"Ja, Hermine, was ist mit mir?", fragte Harry teilnahmslos und legte die DVD in das Laufwerk.

Hermine schnaubte und setzte sich neben Ron.

"Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass du immer vergisst das du eine Hexe bist..", murmelte Harry, aber die anderen verstanden ihn trotzdem.

"Worauf spielst du gerade an?", wollte Hermine misstrauisch wissen.

Ron lachte.

"Das weißt du nicht mehr? Sprouts Teufelsschlinge!", er brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus.

Hermine sah ihn strafend an, schien sich dann jedoch zu erinnern und meinte deshalb "Und da müsst ihr jetzt noch draufrumreiten?".

Ron verstummte sofort und sah sie entsetzt an.

"Wie bitte? Das hätte uns damals fast das Leben gekostet! Nur weil du verzweifelt nach Holz und Streichhölzern gesucht hast! Wenn wir dich nicht an deinen vermaledeiten Zauberstab erinnert hätten, wäre Quirrel mit dem Stein durchgebrannt...", ereiferte er sich.

"Jetzt reicht´s!", sagte Harry bestimmend.

Er hatte mit Magie das Bild auf die Leinwand projiziert und der Film begann.

Liz rief ihn und so setzte er sich zu ihr, die jetzt zwischen ihm und Draco saß.

Nervös sah Draco zu Harry und wünschte sich gleichzeitig ihn zu küssen und abzuhauen.

Er versuchte sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, doch sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. In der Dunkelheit, die nur vom Flackern des Filmes durchbrochen wurde, glänzte das leicht unordentliche Haar und die Augen glitzerten.

Jedoch zeigte sein Gesicht keine Regung, geschweige denn ein Gefühl.

Auch in seinen Augen zeigte sich keine Emotion, nur Leere und Distanz.

Die Bilder des Films spiegelten sich in den Smaragden.

Draco blendete alles andere aus.

Die Geräusche des Films und die Lacher seiner Mitschüler rückten in weite Ferne, während er von dem Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen wie gebannt war.

Entzückt quiekte Liz auf und ihre Lippen bewegten sich, als würde sie gedanklich alle Dialoge des Filmes mitsprechen.

Harry sah auf das Mädchen herunter.

Sie war alles, was er noch hatte.

Er hatte Marc verloren, den Marc, den er von Herzen geliebt hatte..

Harry schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte und sah rasch wieder auf die Leinwand.

Ohne den Film richtig zu sehen starrte er auf das Bild und dachte zurück an die vielen Wochenenden, die er bei den Paxtons verbracht hatte.

Wehmütig dachte er an Marcs weiche Lippen und die funkelnden blauen Seen..

Als der Film zuende war, herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung und Lavender brach immer noch manchmal in Lachattacken aus.

Hermine schlug vor noch einen von Marcs Filmen zu sehen, war jedoch sichtlich unsicher.

Harry verschloss seine Gefühle und sah forschend zu Liz, die jedoch noch ziemlich wach wirkte.

"Von mir aus.", meinte Harry und wechselte die DVDs.

Den Film hatte diesmal nicht Marc gedreht, sondern Brian, einer der Nachbarsjungen, die Marc für das Filmen bezahlt hatte.

"_Mum? Hast du Harry schon gesehen?", brüllte Marc durch das Haus._

"_Mensch, Marc, schrei doch nicht so! Und nein, er ist noch nicht da, aber Ashley, Jeffrey und Kate kommen gerade den Gartenweg entlang..", informierte Marah ihren Sohn, "und Brian? Nimm´ das Ding weg!"_

"_Aber Mrs. Paxton!", sagte dieser vorwurfsvoll und Marah nickte nur geschlagen._

"_Guten Tag, Marah. Wo sind denn die Jungs?", fragte Ashley, die gerade durch die Küchetür trat. Sie hatte sehr lange, blonde Haare und hellblaue Augen._

"_Marc ist oben und Harry kommt doch nie pünktlich.. Jay und Lissy sind im Garten. Eigentlich sind schon alle da.", erklärte Marah._

_Die drei Jugendlichen nickten und gingen ebenfalls in den Garten._

_Dort gab es einen kleinen Pool und ein großes Beach-Volleyball-Feld._

_An der Hauswand war ein großes Buffet aufgestellt und schon einige Gäste tummelten sich darum._

_Es war so eine Art Stammrunde._

_Ein paar Nachbarn und enge Freunde der Paxtons._

_Mindestens einmal im Monat wurde ein Turnier veranstaltet, meistens bei den Paxtons, da nur diese ein eigenes Feld besaßen._

_Die drei Jugendlichen wurden freundlich begrüßt._

_Jacob und drei andere Männer standen um den Grill und schienen alle Hände voll zu tun zu haben. Im Pool schwammen ein paar jüngere Kinder und gerade trat Marc aus dem Haus._

_Er umarmte seine drei Freunde, sah aber schlecht gelaunt aus._

"_Was hast du denn?", fragte Kate._

"_Mein Brenner ist im Eimer..", sagte Marc und sah finster drein._

_Die drei lachten und schließlich fiel auch Marc mit ein._

"_Darf ich auch mitlachen?", fragte ein Stimme hinter den Vieren._

_Marcs Augen leuchteten auf und er stürmte auf Harry zu._

_Fest umarmte er ihn und gab ihn nur widerwillig frei um die anderen ranzulassen. Keiner in dieser Runde wusste, geschweige denn ahnte von ihrer Beziehung und um es ein Geheimnis bleiben zu lassen, mussten sie sich sehr zurückhalten._

_Ashley wurde zurückgedrängt und Lissy ließ sich von Harry hochnehmen und an sich drücken._

_Sie strahlte ihn an und sagte dann aufgeregt "Cherry wird schon immer dicker, aber Mum meint es dauert noch..."._

_Harry schmunzelte und setzte sie wieder auf dem Boden ab, um die Bordercollie-Hündin Cherry zu streicheln, die trächtig war._

_Marc knurrte, aber nur Harry verstand diesen Kommentar._

_Er sah zu dem Blonden hoch und grinste verschlagen._

_Dieser schmollte und wandte sich zu seiner Mutter, die gerade aus dem Haus trat._

"_Hallo, Schätzchen!", rief sie und umarmte Harry enthusiastisch, "Wir haben eigentlich nur noch auf dich gewartet, aber das sind wir ja gewöhnt.. Du spielst wieder mit mir, oder?"_

"_Ist mir egal, wir verlieren sowieso!", antwortete Harry gleichgültig._

"_So ein Scheiß! Solange Marc nicht bei uns spielt, gewinnen wir..", sagte Marah lächelnd._

"_Hey, wie soll ich denn das bitte verstehen?", mischte sich der Blonde ein._

"_Sorry, Sohnemann, aber ich kann zusammen mit dir nicht spielen!"_

_Fröhlich wurden die Mannschaften eingeteilt._

_Wie eigentlich immer spielten Marah, Harry, Leah und Jason zusammen. Marc und Jacob waren auch immer in einer Mannschaft._

_So fing das Turnier an._

_Gewinner gegen Gewinner und Verlierer gegen Verlierer._

_Und wie immer waren am Schluss nur noch Harrys und Marcs Mannschaften übrig._

_Bis jetzt war das immer so gewesen._

_Vor dem Finalspiel stellten sich Harry und Marah vor Marc und Jacob._

"_Wehe ihr nützt eure vermaledeiten Augen aus, ja?", forderte Marah energisch._

_Marc und Jacob setzten ihren gefürchteten Hundeblick auf und sagten unisono "Wir doch nicht!"._

_Harry stöhnte und drehte den Kopf weg, genau wie Marah._

"_Ich würde von einem Hochhaus springen, wenn er es verlangen würde..", murmelte Marah, "Vielleicht habe ich ihn nur geheiratet, weil er seinen Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte..."._

_Jacob schnaubte ungläubig und hetzte seiner Frau hinterher, die vorsorglich die Flucht ergriffen hatte._

_Die Kamera folgte ihnen und vom Hintergrund kam die Stimme von Harry "Sag mal, wie alt sind die noch mal?"._

_Danach brachen Harry und Marc in Gelächter aus._

_Schließlich kamen Marcs Eltern zurück und das Spiel konnte beginnen._

_Harry, Marc, Jeffrey, Jason und Jacob trugen alle nur weite Badeshorts und kurzärmlige Shirts, wegen der Sonne._

_Die Mädels spielten im Bikini und Shirt._

_Das letzte Spiel war immer ziemlich spannend und alle sahen zu._

_Gerade sprang Marah in die Luft um den Ball auf die gegnerische Seite zu schmettern._

_Marc konterte und spielte den Ball zurück._

_Leah baggerte ihn in die Luft und Harry schlug ihn weiter über das Netz._

_So ging es ewig weiter, doch schlussendlich gewannen Marah, Harry, Leah und Jason._

_Erschöpft stellten sich die Sieger neben den Pool und warteten auf die beleidigten Kommentare der Verlierer._

_Marc und Jacob schmollten und sahen sich dabei furchtbar ähnlich._

_Sie kamen auf die Vier zu und plötzlich schossen sie vor und schubsten Marah und Harry ins Wasser._

_Vater und Sohn lachten ausgiebig, als die beiden prustend wieder auftauchten._

_Leah und Jason zitterten ebenfalls vor unterdrücktem Lachen._

"_Oh, oh! Das gibt Ärger!", brachte Jason keuchend hervor._

_Das schienen auch die beiden männlichen Paxtons zu bemerken und ihr Lachen erstickte._

_Harry stieg aus dem Becken, sein weißes Shirt klebte an seinem Oberkörper und betonte seine Muskeln._

_Marc starrte ihn an, als er näher kam. Harrys Augen glitzerten gefährlich und er beugte sich zu Marc und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr._

"_Scheiße!", brachte Marc nur hervor und flüchtete dann ins Haus._

_Breit grinsend drehte sich Harry wieder um._

_Marah stand wie eine Furie vor ihrem Ehemann und funkelte ihn böse an._

_Dann blickte sie zu Harry und nickte kurz._

_Harry lächelte verschlagen und trat hinter Jacob._

_Nach einem kräftigen Stoß flog Jacob direkt ins Wasser._

_Marah lachte schallend und trat neben Harry._

"_Rache ist süß!", nuschelte sie ihm ins Ohr und Harry konnte nur grinsen._

_Nachdem Jacob, Harry und Marah wieder trocken waren und sich umgezogen hatten, tauchte auch Marc wieder auf._

_Er funkelte Harry böse an, doch der grinste nur schelmisch._

_Marc schnaubte und sah auf die Uhr._

"_Was habt ihr heute noch vor?", fragte Marah die Jugendlichen._

"_Wir wollten noch ins _Starlight´,_", erklärte Ashley._

"_Ach ja, habt ihr das mal wieder ohne mich entschieden?", fragte Harry gespielt beleidigt._

"_Warum , hast du keine Lust?", Jeffrey war ehrlich verwundert._

"_Du hast am Schluss ja nicht die Aufgabe vier Betrunkene nach Hause zu fahren..", zeterte Harry._

_Jeffrey sah ihn nachdenklich an._

"_Stimmt. Das musst du immer machen.."_

_Harry lachte über die Erkenntnis in Jeffreys Gesicht._

"_Aber er kommt trotzdem mit..", entschied Kate und keiner widersprach ihr._

"_Okay, wir gehen uns umziehen!", sagte Ashley und die beiden Mädchen verschwanden im Haus._

_Dunkelheit legte sich um den Garten und ein paar Gartenfackeln wurden angezündet._

_Ein paar Väter hatten ein Lagerfeuer angezündet und die kleineren Kinder saßen begeistert darum herum._

_Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die Mädels wieder._

_Ashley hatte ihre langen blonden Haare locker hochgesteckt. Sie trug ein knappes Top und enge Jeans._

_Kates schwarze Locken hingen ihr wild ins Gesicht. _

_Ihr Traumkörper war in ein enges Minikleid gehüllt und ihr Füße steckten in glitzernden Highheels._

"_Wir können!", riefen sie vom Gartenweg aus._

_Jacob wühlte in seiner Hosentasche und warf Harry dann seine Autoschlüssel zu._

_Gekonnt fing dieser sie auf und winkte zum Abschied._

_Kate, Ash und Jeffrey besetzten die Rückbank des neuen silberblauen BMWs und Marc nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz._

_Harry öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg ein._

_Marah und Jacob sahen zu wie der Wagen schnell und sicher aus der Garage schoss und um die Ecke verschwand._

"_Komm, Schatz!", sagte Jacob und zog seine Frau zu ihren Freunden zurück._

_Noch ein paar Minuten schwenkte die Kamera umher und erfassen Liz, die sich an die Bordercollie-Hündin gekuschelt hatte._

_Dann wurde die Kamera ausgeschaltet und es wurde schwarz.._

Liz hatte sich weinend an Harry geklammert und dieser streichelte ihr tröstend über den Kopf.

Ihn selbst hatte eine Welle der Trauer gepackt und er brauchte alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er besaß um seine Masken aufrecht zu erhalten.

Unsicher sahen die anderen zu Harry und Liz.

Helen stand auf und stolperte über die vielen Beinpaare zu Harry.

Vor ihm kniete sie sich hin und sagte "Versprich es mir, bitte!".

"Ich kann nicht!", gab Harry zurück.

Helen liefen erneut die Tränen hinab, als Harrys Handy klingelte.

Liz reagierte sofort und wühlte in Harrys Sweatshirttasche herum.

Sie förderte das Gerät zu Tage und nahm selber ab.

- "Hallo?"

- ...

- "Eve!", rief Lissy erfreut.

- ...

- "Ja, ich glaube schon.."

- ...

- "Okay.", sie drückte Harry das Handy in die Hand und hörte aufmerksam zu.

- "Eve?"

- ...

- "Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte Harry alarmiert.

- ...

- "Ich kann jetzt nicht. Versucht Beate zu erreichen, ich schau dann morgen Früh vorbei.."

- ...

- "Das ist Bull-Shit! Sie schafft das ohne mich, wahrscheinlich macht sie das sowieso besser als ich.. Haltet Sara stabil, ich versuche Beate in Deutschland zu erreichen."

- ...

- "Bist du morgen da?"

- ...

- "Wer übernimmt dann Liz?"

- ...

- "Okay, passt auf sie auf. Ciao."

Harry legte auf und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Er zog den linken Ärmel seines Sweatshirts hoch.

Auf seinem Unterarm, kurz über dem Puls, hatte er ein Tattoo.

Es war das Jing-Jang-Zeichen, Silber umrandet.

Alle Schatten hatten dieses Tattoo zum Erkennen und für Mitteilungen.

Harry ließ seine Zauberstabspitze glühen und schrieb eine kleine Nachricht auf seine Haut unter dem Zeichen.

Die verbrannte Haut rauchte ein wenig und Harrys Freunde schnappten entsetzt nach Luft, doch Harry gab keinen Laut von sich.

Nachdem er die Nachricht geschrieben hatte hielt er seine rechte Hand darüber und murmelte "Beate!".

Die Buchstaben verschwanden in der Haut und Harry zog den Ärmel wieder darüber.

"Harry, was soll das?", fragte Parvati.

"Was denn?"

"Okay, von vorne. Wer war am Telefon?", wollte Dean wissen.

"Eve!", rief Lissy laut in die Runde.

"Und wer ist Eve?", fragte Pansy.

"Eve ist Eve..", sagte Liz verwirrt.

"Was wollte Eve? Ich meine, was ist passiert? Und wer ist überhaupt Beate.. und warum hast du dir die Haut verbrannt?", Ron war kurz vorm Ausrasten.

"Jemand hat sich verletzt und daher brauchten sie einen Heiler. Ich habe keine Zeit und Beate kann das sowieso besser als ich..", alle merkten deutlich, dass Harry nicht mehr weitersprechen würde.

Harry zuckte zusammen und legte seinen linken Arm wieder frei.

Glühende Buchstaben waren erschienen und er las sie schnell, bevor er sie verschwinden ließ.

Harry kletterte vom Bett und kurz darauf verschoben sich die Betten wieder in ihre ursprünglichen Positionen.

"Wir hätten auch alle zusammen hier schlafen können!", meldete sich Parvati.

"Das könnt ihr ja immer noch machen.", meinte Harry und die Betten schoben sich wieder zusammen.

Die anderen mussten lachen, als sie in Parvatis entgleiste Gesichtszüge sahen.

"Ist eigentlich keine schlechte Idee! Ich habe keine Lust mehr noch zurückzulatschen..", meinte Pansy.

Hermine sah sehr skeptisch drein, alle anderen waren einverstanden.

"Wenn McGonnagall das herausbekommt-", wandte sie ein.

"Sie wird nichts sagen! Ich kenne einen Weg sie zu besänftigen..", meinte Harry gleichgültig.

"McGonnagall beruhigen? Welchen Weg?", fragte Ron sofort.

"Das bleibt mein Geheimnis.", erklärte Harry.

Ron schmollte und wandte sich ab.

"Ihr wollt wirklich alle zusammen hier schlafen?", vergewisserte sich Hermine.

Die anderen nickten, nur Harry sagte dazu nichts.

Hermine seufzte unsicher.

"Mensch Herm! Wir werden dich nicht anfassen..", sagte Seamus grinsend.

Hermine wurde knallrot und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

Plötzlich sprang Neville auf und funkelte Harry wütend an.

"Hör´ auf mich zu blocken! Das nervt gewaltig..", schrie er ihn an.

Verwirrt sahen die anderen zu.

"Und mich nervt, dass du nicht aufgibst!", schlug Harry emotionslos zurück.

"Mensch! Rede darüber! Das bringt doch nichts!", sagte Neville aufgelöst.

"_Ich kann nicht darüber reden! Ich habe mich mit meinem Schicksal abgegeben.. was bleibt mir anderes übrig! Mir ist es nun mal nicht vorbestimmt glücklich zu sein.. Ich soll leiden? Dann soll es so sein. Es wäre so oder so zu spät um sich dagegen zu wehren, Nev! Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als endlich zu sterben. Nur Liz zuliebe mache ich weiter, obwohl ich weiß, dass es nicht aufhören wird! Es werden immer mehr Menschen sterben! Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, gar nichts. Ich werde Tom umbringen und dabei selbst sterben. Das ist alles was ich erreichen will. Der Sinn meines Lebens ist die Ermordung Toms, Nev. Danach gibt es nichts mehr für mich.. Nichts hält mich dann noch hier.. Nichts.."_, sagte Harry mental zu seinem Freund, der immer blasser wurde und schlussendlich schwankte und anschließend umfiel.

Fassungslos starrte er vom Boden hoch in Harrys unbewegtes Gesicht.

"Du hast schon nach Sirius´ Tod so gedacht, stimmts? Es ist nicht erst seit Marc..", hauchte Neville entsetzt, doch jeder konnte es verstehen.

"Ich denke nicht so, es ist so. Genau so ist es festgesetzt.. Alles läuft darauf zu, es gibt kein Entkommen. Ich habe es so oft versucht, aber es ist unmöglich. Es ist ein Käfig, ein goldener Käfig!", meinte Harry leise, aber bestimmt.

"Es gibt immer eine Wahl!", entgegnete Neville.

"Nein, diesmal nicht. Die Prophezeiung hat mir die Wahl genommen!"

"Aber sie wurde zerstört!", mischte sich Hermine ein, "Du hast es selber gesagt..".

"Es war nur die Aufzeichnung, die zerstört wurde..", sagte Harry.

"Aber.. was sagt sie? Und es ist doch nur eine Prophezeiung. Das kannst du doch nicht ernst nehmen.", sagte Hermine.

"Erinnerst du dich an das dritte Jahr, da hat Trelawney eine Prophezeiung gemacht? Noch am gleichen Tag hat sie sich erfüllt.. Peter ist entkommen und zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt.. Wegen der Prophezeiung aus dem Ministerium hat Neville seine Eltern verloren und ich die meinen. Wegen der verdammten Prophezeiung hat er mich töten wollen und die gleiche Prophezeiung bestimmt seit meiner Geburt mein Leben.. Selbst wenn ich sie nicht ernst nehmen würde, würde sie sich trotzdem erfüllen..", erklärte Harry monoton und starrte währenddessen ins Feuer.

Alle sahen ihn geschockt an bis Hermine zitternd fragte "Was sagt die Prophezeiung aus dem Ministerium?".

"Es ist besser wenn ihr es nicht wisst.. Voldemort kennt nur den ersten Teil, mein einziger Vorteil.. Wenn er, wie auch immer, an den Rest herankommt, brauche ich gar nicht erst versuchen an ihn heranzukommen.", sagte Harry abschließend, "Also, wenn ihr hier schlafen wollt, dann tut das. Schaut mal auf die Uhr!"

Es war tatsächlich schon nach 1.00 Uhr und schnell beschworen sich die Gäste ihre Schlafsachen herauf.

Harry nahm Liz mit in den Waschsaal, wo sich beide wuschen und sich die Zähne putzten.

Dann rannte Liz zurück ins Zimmer und holte ihren Schlafanzug aus ihrem Rucksack.

In Windeseile hatte sie sich angezogen und kletterte in das Lager zu Draco.

Das Licht war schon aus und die anderen redeten leise miteinander.

"Harry!", rief Liz leise und Harry kam zu ihr.

Er trug nur noch Boxershorts und ein schlichtes schwarzes Shirt.

Zufrieden lag Liz zwischen Harry und Draco.

Jetzt jedoch kuschelte sie sich an Harry und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Erschöpft schlief sie ein.

Harry strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Er hörte das leise Murmeln der anderen, die sich noch unterhielten und das gelegentliche Knacken des Feuers.

Draco, der links neben ihm lag, nahm er gar nicht wahr, genauso wenig wie Hermine, die auf seiner rechten Seite lag.

Irgendwann nahm Hermine seine Hand in die ihre und streichelte sanft darüber.

Harry drehte ihr sein Gesicht zu und sah sie fragend an.

"Eingebung..", flüsterte sie und Harry nickte.

Vorsichtig robbte sie näher zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Harry legte seinen rechten Arm um sie und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, genau wie bei Liz.

Draco auf der anderen Seite betrachtete wieder eingehend den Schwarzhaarigen und konnte sich nicht losreißen. Liz und Hermine hatten sich an ihn geschmiegt und schliefen ruhig. Draco packte die Sehnsucht und er rückte näher zu Harry heran.

Ängstlich wartete er auf eine Reaktion Harrys.

Aber als keine kam atmete er erleichtert wieder aus.

Die Gespräche der anderen verstummten schließlich und der Raum war erfüllt von tiefem und gleichmäßigem Atem.

Nur Harry blieb wach.

Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand seine Alpträume mitkriegte.

So lag er wach da, die Augen nach oben gerichtet und in die Leere starrend.

Er sah Marc, Sirius, Marah, Jacob, Cedric und seine Eltern vor sich, wie sie alle zusammen saßen und lachten.

Das würde es niemals geben!

Nie!

Nie wieder würde er Marc sehen, ihn nie wieder küssen..

Nie wieder würde Sirius ihn umarmen und sagen, dass alles nicht so schlimm wäre.

Nie wieder würde Marah ihn umarmen und nie wieder würde er sich mit Jay kabbeln.

Harry merkte nicht einmal, dass ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

Er spürte nur noch den Schmerz und die Schuld.

Sonst war da gar nichts...

Gegen 6.00 Uhr erwachte Draco und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

Draußen war es noch recht dunkel und so konnte er nur die Schemen seiner Mitschüler erkennen.

Doch Harry und Liz waren nirgends zu sehen.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt lag Granger und schlief noch fest.

Hinter ihm lag Pansy und schlief ebenfalls noch.

Aber weder Harry noch Liz lagen an den Plätzen, wo sie gestern gelegen hatten.

Draco richtete sich auf, doch alle anderen waren da.

Seufzend legte er sich wieder hin um noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

Harry indessen war im Hauptquartier der Schatten und stabilisierte zusammen mit Beate die verletzte Sara. Bei einem der Übungsduelle hatte sie einen schwarzmagischen Schmerzfluch abbekommen und war seitdem bewusstlos.

Jetzt jedoch, als Beate und Harry zusammen ihre Lebensenergie spendeten um sie zu heilen, ging es ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser.

Erleichtert beobachteten die Anwesenden, wie Sara nun langsam zu sich kam und irritiert in die besorgten Gesichter sah.

"Was habt ihr denn?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Amüsiert und erleichtert lachten die anderen und erklärten ihr die Ereignisse.

"Gibt es sonst noch Neuigkeiten?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

Mit ernsten Gesichtern versammelten sich die wichtigsten Mitglieder der Gruppe wenig später im Versammlungsraum.

Zwei Todesser, die Spione waren, berichteten von einem Angriff, der morgen stattfinden würde. So wurde ihr erster Eingriff geplant und die Kämpfer wurden eingeteilt.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er bei dem Angriff würde dabei sein können, da er auf Hogwarts bleiben musste, aber er würde alles versuchen um da sein zu können. Seine Schatten brauchten einen Anführer..

Harry ließ Liz bei Gertrud und Hans, zwei deutschen Zauberern, die sich gut mit ihr verstanden. Die beiden hatten heute einen freien Tag, störten sich aber keineswegs an der Gesellschaft des kleinen Mädchens.

Da Harrys Zeit knapp wurde verzog er sich in sein Zimmer im Hauptquartier.

Er duschte und zog sich an.

Anschließend teleportierte er nach Hogwarts in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.

Er stellte fest, dass seine Mitschüler allesamt noch schliefen, obwohl es schon 8.15 Uhr war. Zwar hatten sie noch 45 Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn, aber vor allem die Mädchen würden sich aufregen.

"Sagt mal, hattet ihr vor, heute noch mal aufzustehen?", rief er daher laut in den Raum.

Ein paar der Köpfe regten sich ein wenig und Ron murmelte "Was´n los?".

"In einer dreiviertel Stunde fängt der Unterricht an!", sagte er und die Köpfe der Mädels fuhren augenblicklich in die Höhe.

"Neville? Du hast das Training verpennt..", schalt Harry seinen Freund, der sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatte.

"Sorry! Kommt nicht wieder vor..", nuschelte dieser verschlafen.

"Und warum bist du schon so wach? Wo kommst du überhaupt her und wo ist Liz?", fragte Parvati in einem Atemzug.

"Ich habe zusammen mit Beate eine Freundin geheilt und Lissy an ein paar Freunde übergeben.. Und dann.. hmm, habe ich mit Verena telefoniert, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte was für eine Farbe ihr Rock haben sollte und anschließend kam ich zurück.", schloss Harry seinen Vortrag.

"Oh Mann! Verena ist echt unverbesserlich. Dabei habe ich ihr schon zigmal gesagt, dass blau ihr am besten steht..", warf Blaise schmunzelnd ein.

"Stimmt gar nicht, Blaise! Rot passt viel besser zu ihr!", mischte sich Pansy ein.

"Ich sagte ihr sie solle eine blaue Jeans und eine rote Bluse anziehen.", meinte Harry beiläufig.

Die anderen fingen an zu kichern, als Pansy und Blaise ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche guckten.

"Du hast recht, das steht ihr 100ig..", erklärte Helen zufrieden.

"Sie hat die extra deswegen angerufen?", fragte Neville ungläubig.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Das macht sie oft.. Sie ruft immer an, wenn ihr langweilig ist!", meinte Harry.

"Typisch.", murmelte Draco grinsend.

Nachdem alle angezogen und gewaschen waren, liefen sie zum Frühstück.

Sobald Harry eingetreten war, kamen Tonks, Remus und Severus auf ihn zu und zogen ihn sogleich wieder aus der großen Halle hinaus.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er die drei an.

Er bemerkte durchaus die besorgten Gesichtsausdrücke und innerlich stöhnte er entnervt auf.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragten Tonks, Remus und Sev gleichzeitig.

Harry zog sarkastisch eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte nichts.

"Okay, blöde Frage. Willst du reden?", Tonks schien nicht aufgeben zu wollen.

"Nein, ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich komme schon zurecht, danke.", erwiderte Harry gleichgültig.

"Aber-", warf Remus ein, wurde aber von Severus unterbrochen "Er wird schon zu uns kommen, wenn er reden will, nicht wahr Harry?".

Harry sah ihn dankbar an und nickte zustimmend.

"Nun, okay. Du kannst mit allem zu uns kommen, das weiß du, oder?", versicherte sich Remus.

Zur Antwort umarmte Harry ihn und anschließend Sev.

Auch Tonks zog er in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

"Schaust du heute Abend vorbei?", frage sie ihn leise.

"Ich weiß noch nicht, Süße. Vielleicht, wenn ich Zeit habe..", erwiderte ebenso leise.

Sie nickte verstehend und löste sich von ihm.

Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen drei Freunden und ging zum Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst.

Obwohl noch kein Schüler anwesend war, stand die Türe offen und Professor Flitwick war schon da.

Harry trat ein und begrüßte den quirligen Professor freundlich.

"Guten Morgen! Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben sie Lust mit mir noch eine Tasse Tee zu trinken?", frage Flitwick.

Harry nickte und setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sekunden später setzte sich der Professor sich ihm gegenüber.

Er lächelte traurig und begann "Ich weiß wie es ist jemanden zu verlieren.. Meine Frau und meine Tochter starben im ersten Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord.. Ich gebe mir immer noch die Schuld daran, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig da war..".

Überrascht sah Harry auf.

Die Worte klangen aufrichtig und ehrlich.

Und auch die blauen Augen spiegelten Aufrichtigkeit wieder.

"Das tut mir Leid..", erklärte Harry und meinte es wirklich ehrlich.

"Ich weiß, Junge, ich weiß. Dennoch sind deine Wunden frischer als die meinen und ich sollte mich nicht mehr beschweren.", seufzte der Professor.

"Nein, Professor. Man hat immer ein Recht zu trauern.. Auch wenn der Verlust noch so lange her ist. Ich habe zwar nicht viel Erfahrung, aber ich denke nicht, dass meine Trauer vergehen wird.."

"Du kannst mich Filius nennen, Harry. Vielleicht hast du Recht und man darf immer trauern, aber in einem Punkt hast du, glaube ich, unrecht. Das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich ziemlich abgedroschen, doch die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Nun, vielleicht nicht alle Wunden, aber die Schmerzen werden vergehen... Vertraue mir!"

Harry verzog seine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln und gab damit kund, dass er nicht daran glaubte.

"Nun, wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt..", sagte Harry müde.

Flitwick lächelte kurz und drückte seine Hand tröstend und zu Harrys Überraschung half es sogar ein wenig.

"Gefühle können auch gutes bringen..", flüsterte Filius und Harry sah eine Träne in den weißen Bart rinnen.

"Das mag sein, aber nicht für mich..", erklärte Harry und erwiderte den Druck auf seiner Hand.

Filius nickte tapfer und Harry beschwor eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen herauf.

Die Teekanne goss von selbst den heißen Tee in die Tassen ohne etwas zu verschütten.

"Alle Achtung, Harry. Deine Eltern haben dir einiges vererbt..", lobte Filius.

Harry deutete ein Lächeln an und wunderte sich im nächsten Moment über sich selber.

In letzter Zeit hatte ihn nur Lissy lächeln sehen.

"Wie geht es dem Mädchen?"

"Lissy? Der geht es prima, würde ich sagen..", antwortete Harry und trank von seinem Tee.

Abwesend nickte Filius und starrte in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Die Minuten verstrichen und als man entfernt die ersten Stimmen der Schüler hören konnte, sagte Filius "Wenn du willst kannst du gehen, schließlich kannst du den Stoff doch sowieso.. Mach dir zwei schöne Stunden..".

Erstaunt sah Harry seinen Professor an.

Er überlegte was er tun könnte und stand auf, als die ersten Schüler hereinkamen.

"Okay. Danke, Filius.", sagte er und trat aus dem Raum, beachtete die Fragen seiner Freunde einfach nicht.

In Gedanken versunken schlenderte er Minuten später durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge des Schlosses und achtete nicht auf den Weg. Er dachte an Filius, der wohl genauso hatte leiden müssen wie _er_ es jetzt tat..

Schließlich stoppte Harry unterbewusst und er tauchte wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf.

Erstaunt sah er sich um und erkannte das Klo der maulenden Myrte.

Diese schien aber nicht da zu sein und darüber war Harry mehr als froh, denn ein Gespräch mit dem Geist würde ihm wohl nicht viel helfen.

So tat er das nahe liegendste und befahl den Waschbecken sich zu öffnen.

Wenig später schritt er durch die Kammer des Schreckens und sah sich wehleidig um.

Die Erinnerungen behagten ihm gar nicht.

Er sah den toten Körper des Basilisken am Boden liegen und ging auf ihn zu.

Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte Harry, dass der Körper der Riesenschlange kaum verwest war. Eher wies er keine Spuren des Todes auf.

Auch gab es keinen Verwesungsgeruch.

Das Blut der Schlange war zwar getrocknet, doch sonst sah das Tier sehr lebendig aus.

Aber nachdem Harry den Zustand geprüft hatte, war er sich sicher, dass die Schlange tot war.

Schulterzuckend untersuchte er die Halle und fand schließlich den Eingang in große Gemächer.

Beeindruckt musterte Harry die große Halle, in die er getreten war.

Sie war größtenteils in Gold und Silber gehalten.

Es gab natürlich keine Fenster, aber an den Wänden hingen dutzende slytherin-grüne Wandteppiche.

Es gab keine Gemälde und der ganze Raum wirkte ein wenig.. kalt.

Eine große Treppe führte nach oben.

Neben der Treppe gingen ein paar Türen weg.

Harry öffnete sie alle der Reihe nach und fand einen Speisesaal, eine Küche, einen Salon, eine Waffenkammer, einen Duellraum und einen Trainingsraum für Waffen. Außerdem ein wahrhaft riesiges Zaubertränkelabor. An den Wänden standen Regale, die bis zur Decke mit den verschiedensten Zutaten gefüllt waren. Es gab mehrere Feuerstellen und an den Wänden standen silberne, kupferne und goldene Kessel im Überfluss.

Mit großen Augen hatte Harry sich die unteren Räume angesehen und schritt nun die Treppe hinauf.

Dort gab es zwei große Schlafräume und zwei sehr luxuriöse Bäder.

Ein Büro, in dem persönliche Gegenstände Salazar Slytherins aufbewahrt waren.

Außerdem eine große Bibliothek, die fast nur Bücher über Tränke und schwarze Magie enthielt.

Entzückt zog Harry ein paar Bücher heraus und starrte sie vorfreudig an.

Harry beschwor seinen Koffer herauf und stellte ein paar Bücher von Salazar in die dortige Bibliothek.

Anschließend setzte er sich in dem Koffer an den Schreibtisch und fing an zu lesen.

Es las viele, lange Stunden lang und konnte nicht aufhören. Wie ein trockener Schwamm sog er die Informationen ein und schien immer mehr aufnehmen zu können.

Dann, ganz plötzlich stand er auf und lief in den Übungsraum.

Dort übte und trainierte er die neuen Flüche und Sprüche die er gerade studiert hatte.

So ging es noch lange weiter.

Er las und übte und las und lernte und las und trainierte.

Irgendwann schlief er total erschöpft ein und wachte erst nach vielen Stunden wieder auf.

Alarmiert setzte er sich auf.

Schnell sah er auf seine Armbanduhr, die nach der normalen Zeit verlief und stellte fest, dass er noch einige Zeit hatte um zu Zaubertränke zu kommen.

Er verließ den Koffer und verkleinerte ihn anschließend.

Dann schlenderte er den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

Gerade rechtzeitig betrat er den Tränkekerker und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz.

Neben ihm saß Tracy Davis, eine Slytherin.

Ihr Vater war Todesser und gleichzeitig ein Schatten.

Harry fragte sich, ob das Mädchen Bescheid wusste, denn es schaute ihn vorsichtig, aber wissend an.

"Du gehörst doch auch zu der geheim-", fing sie an, wurde jedoch von Harry mit einem warnendem Zischen unterbrochen.

Die Erkenntnis schlich sich in ihre Augen und beschämt senkte sie den Kopf.

Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Dankbar und überrascht sah sie ihn an.

Die Stunden gingen schnell vorüber und nach dem Klingeln zog Harry die Slytherin hinter sich her aus dem Kerker.

Die Augen seiner Freunde folgten ihnen misstrauisch.

Harry führte Tracy in den Raum der Wünsche und setzte sich ihr dort gegenüber.

"Sorry wegen vorhin. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht..", fing sie entschuldigend an.

"Ist ja nichts passiert.. Also, was wolltest du?"

"Ähmm, mein Vater hat nicht viel erzählt, aber er sagte er würde den dunklen Lord ausspionieren. Nun, eigentlich habe ich bei einem Gespräch gelauscht, ich hätte es nicht erfahren sollen. Aber während dem Gespräch fiel dein Name.. und deswegen wollte ich fragen ob du vielleicht mehr weißt..!"

Harry zögerte.

"Also, es gibt eine Gruppe, die weder Voldemort noch Dumbledore folgt. Und dieser Gruppe gehört dein Vater an. Er ist Spion bei Voldemort.. Gefährlich, aber unumgehbar. Mehr kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, da ich nicht weiß wer deine Loyalität besitzt. Ich denke nicht, dass du deinen Vater verraten wirst, oder?"

Entschlossen schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf.

"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit mehr über diese Gruppe zu erfahren, oder ihr sogar beizutreten?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Nun, vielleicht solltest du mit deinem Vater sprechen.. er würde dann das Weitere einleiten, aber die Gruppe duldet keine Verräter!"

Entschlossenheit machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit und sie sagte "Ich werde mit ihm sprechen!".

Harry nickte zustimmend und schwieg weiter.

"Ähmm, Harry?", fing sie dann wieder zögernd an.

"Ja?"

"Kann ich der DA immer noch beitreten? Ich meine, wenn ich der Gruppe beitrete, dann muss ich doch kämpfen, oder?"

"Eigentlich ist es nur volljährigen Zauberern und Hexen erlaubt mitzukämpfen. Die Jüngeren werden erst ausgebildet und erst nach dem erreichen der Volljährigkeit kann man vollwertiges Mitglied werden.. Doch es ist sicher von Vorteil nicht völlig unwissend in den Krieg zu ziehen.. Eigentlich ist die DA schon zu voll, aber ich werde dich schon unterbringen. Aber vielleicht hinkst du ein bisschen hinterher, dann werde ich dir aber so gut helfen wie mir möglich ist. Ansonsten kannst du mich immer fragen wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Und die wirst du brauchen wenn die anderen Slys von deinen Aktivitäten erfahren.., vorausgesetzt sie erfahren es!"

"Sie werden es früher oder später schon herausfinden, aber solange versuche ich es geheim zu halten.", schlug sie vor.

"Nun, okay. Heute Abend ist ein DA-Treffen. Wir treffen uns um 19.40 Uhr in der Eingangshalle und ich bringe dich zum Übungsraum und stelle dich vor. Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Niemand, absolut Niemand, von der Gruppe erfährt, verstanden?"

Ernst nickte sie und dann machten sich die beiden auf in ihre jeweiligen Unterrichtsfächer.

Poppy begrüßte Harry erfreut, aber auch besorgt.

Harry konnte sie schließlich beruhigen und der Unterricht konnte beginnen.

Den Fragen über Tracy Davis wich er geschickt aus und so gaben seine Freunde schließlich auf, ihn über das sehr hübsche Mädchen zu löchern.

Auch VgddK flog an Harry vorbei und bald hatte er frei.

Er verzog sich zu Revello und anschließend in seinen Koffer um weiter in Salazars Büchern zu lesen.

Er erledigte nebenbei seine Hausaufgaben und stieg erst dann wieder aus dem Koffer, als es 19.30 Uhr war.

Er begab sich in die Eingangshalle und wurde dort schon von Tracy erwartet.

"Hey, da bist du ja..", begrüßte sie ihn.

"Hi. Bereit für ein paar misstrauische Blicke?", fragte er ironisch.

Tracy lächelte amüsiert und antwortete sicher "Solange du da bist werden sie mich schon nicht köpfen..".

Harry nickte nur und ging mit ihr wieder zum Raum der Wünsche.

Als sie eintraten waren alle anderen schon da.

"Hi.", meinte Harry schlicht, "Tracy wird ab heute bei uns mitmachen. Fangen wir an...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Nach dem Treffen teleportierte Harry ins Hauptquartier und wurde dort schon sehnsüchtig von Liz erwartet. Während Harry durch die Gänge des Schlosses schritt begegneten ihm immer wieder ein paar Mitglieder, die bei seinem Anblick immer sofort respektvoll den Kopf neigten. Bei denjenigen, die er gut kannte erwiderte er den Gruß, bei den anderen ignorierte er es einfach.

Es gab noch eine kurze Versammlung und danach teleportierte Harry zurück in seinen Schlafsaal.

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er dort die gleiche Gesellschaft wie am letzten Abend vor.

Die Betten waren wieder zusammengeschoben worden und die Jugendlichen saßen auf dem Lager und sahen ihn nun erstaunt an.

"Hi.", sagte Harry schlicht.

Perplex wurde der Gruß erwidert.

"Ähmm, wo kommst du her? Vor allem, wie kommst du her?", fragte Lav.

"Schon mal was von Teleportation gehört?", fragte er in die Runde.

Alle schüttelten den Kopf, nur Hermine meldete sich zu Wort "Das ist doch so ähnlich wie die Apparation, oder?".

"Also, sehr viel Ähnlichkeit besteht praktisch nicht, aber von mir aus stellt es euch so vor..."

Harry setzte Liz ab und diese rief sofort nach "Robbie!", dem Hund.

"Wo ist er denn?", wandte sie sich schließlich an Harry.

"Also entweder er ist draußen bei Revello, oder noch bei Gertrud und Hans.. Keine Ahnung ob wir ihn heute Morgen dabei hatten, ist schließlich dein Hund!", erwiderte er.

Liz schmollte und setzte sich auf den Boden.

"_Revello? Ist der Welpe bei dir?"_, fragte Harry mental seinen Gebundenen.

"_Jep, ist er. Richtig süß der Kleine.."_

"_Ich hol´ ihn jetzt. Wir sehen uns morgen Früh, okay?"_

"_Klar, bis Morgen!"_

Harry seufzte und konzentrierte sich auf die Luftteleportation und nach wenigen Sekunden materialisierte sich Robbie direkt vor Lissy, die ihn erfreut an sich drückte.

"Was habt ihr jetzt noch vor?", fragte Harry seine Mitschüler.

"Rumsitzen und reden?", schlug Helen schüchtern vor.

"Nee, ich weiß was viel Besseres!", rief Lavender euphorisch.

"Und das wäre?", wollte Dean neugierig wissen.

"Es ist ein Muggelspiel. _Wahrheit oder Pflicht_! Wer spielt mit?"

Da sie nichts anderes zu tun hatten, stimmten die anderen zu, nur Harry enthielt sich seiner Stimme. Er kannte das Spiel und hatte wahrhaftig keine Lust auf dieses Spiel.

"Also. Derjenige der anfängt fragt einen Mitspieler "Wahrheit oder Pflicht". Der Gefragte kann sich eins der beiden aussuchen. Bei "Wahrheit" muss er eine Frage wahrheitsgetreu beantworten, bei "Pflicht" muss er etwas vorgeschriebenes tun.. Alle verstanden?", endete Lav.

Alle nickten.

Harry setzte sich an eine Bettkante und beobachtete das Geschehen, hatte aber nicht vor mitzuspielen.

Gleich zu Anfang musste Pansy Dean einen Kuss geben, was aber ohne Probleme von statten ging. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

"Hey, wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron.

"Liz muss ins Bett und hier geht es ja nicht, also bring ich sie woanders unter. Ich muss noch mit Tonks und Remus sprechen, dann komme ich wieder, kann aber dauern. Außerdem hasse ich dieses Spiel..", erklärte er, packte Liz und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Er teleportierte ins Klo der maulenden Myrte, denn er konnte die Kammer nicht erreichen.

So war er gezwungen diesen Umweg zu machen.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen brachte er Lissy ins Bett und wartete bis sie schlief.

Dann begab er sich zu Tonks, die ihn überrascht ansah, bevor sie ihn umarmte.

Zaghaft und vorsichtig küsste sie ihn, wurde aber leidenschaftlicher als er den Kuss erwiderte.

Langsam erforschten ihre Finger seinen Körper.

Harrys Hände begaben sich ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft und schlussendlich schafften sie es doch noch ins Bett..

Als Harry zwei Stunden nach seinem Verschwinden wieder in seinem Schlafsaal ankam, musste er feststellen, dass das Spiel immer noch in vollem Gange war.

Pansy und Lavender waren in einen heißen Kuss vertieft, als wäre es etwas alltägliches. Nun das war es ja auch. Jedenfalls in der Zaubererwelt. Gleichgeschlechtliche Paare waren ganz natürlich bei den Zauberern, schließlich konnte man durch entsprechende Zauber oder Tränke trotzdem Kinder bekommen.

"Hey, da bist du ja wieder..", wurde er von Blaise empfangen.

Harry hob erschöpft einen Arm und setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor den Kamin.

Er starrte abwesend in die Flammen.

"_Wir haben noch Training, Nev!"_, erinnerte er seinen Freund mental.

"_Oh no, muss das sein? .. Ja, es muss.. Ich komme schon!"_

Innerlich grinste Harry, äußerlich regte sich keine Emotion in seinem Gesicht.

Er stand auf und wartete auf Neville, der sich gerade aus einem Knäuel Decken schälte.

Verwirrt sahen die anderen auf.

"Hähh? Was machst du da, Nev?", fragte Seamus.

Neville verzog das Gesicht und stöhnte.

"Training.. Harry? Keine Magie mehr, ja? Ich bin so schon so müde.."

"Ach, und da glaubst du, beim Schwertkampf musst du dich nicht so anstrengen?"

"Ja, schon klar. Wohin?"

"Raus.."

Und schon verschwanden die beiden in kleinen Wirbelstürmen.

"Wenn die doch bloß mal aufhören würden in Rätseln zu sprechen!", keifte Ron aufgebracht.

Eine halbe Stunde später tauchten die beiden Jungen wieder auf.

Neville war verschwitzt und sichtlich erschöpft, während Harry kein bisschen angestrengt wirkte.

Harry trat auf Neville zu und schob diesem den Pullover hoch.

Über die Hüfte zog sich ein blutiger Schnitt, der aber nicht besonders tief war.

Harry hielt seine Hand darüber und ein goldenes Licht trat aus seiner Hand und heilte in Sekundenbruchteilen den Schnitt.

"Danke.", meinte Nev und verschwand Richtung Duschen.

"Was schaut ihr so?", fragte Harry seine Mitschüler, die ihn anstarrten.

"Nichts..", meinten diese unisono und wandten sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

"Dieses Spiel solltet ihr mit Tess und Lorelei spielen...", bemerkte Harry beiläufig.

"Stimmt, so was machen die bestimmt gerne.. Meinst du sie können jetzt noch herkommen?", fragte Pansy sofort.

"Ich kann mal schauen.", meinte Harry und teleportierte nach Godric´s Hollow, wo tatsächlich noch die vier Jugendlichen in der Küche saßen.

Harry erklärte ihnen die Situation und alle waren begeistert.

"Und was ist mit Verena und Toby? Sie würden auch mitwollen.", wandte Tess ein.

Harry schrieb zwei Zettel und teleportierte diese zu Verena und Toby.

Wenig später teleportierte er die Zettel wieder zurück, auf denen jetzt noch Antworten standen.

"Ich teleportiere uns jetzt nach Hogwarts und von dort hole ich dann Verena und Toby.", erklärte Harry.

Die anderen nickten und so kamen die Fünf wenige Augenblicke später im Schlafsaal wieder an.

"Hey, wie geht´s euch?", rief Tess euphorisch in die Runde.

Die, die sich kannten begrüßten sich herzlich.

Alle wurden miteinander bekannt gemacht.

"Und was ist jetzt mit Verena und Toby?", erinnerte sich Dustin.

Harry nickte und teleportierte die beiden her.

Verena quietschte erfreut und stürmte auf Harry zu.

Sie sprang ihn regelrecht an und schmatzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hey, Kleine!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an und küsste ihn gleich noch mal.

"Genau so will ich dich haben!", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Dann löste sie sich von ihm und begrüßte die anderen.

Mit großen Augen hatten die Gryffs das Mädchen angestarrt, als sie mit Harry so locker umsprang.

"Also, fangen wir jetzt an?", fragte Tess mit begeistertem Glitzern in den Augen.

Die anderen nickten und sie verteilten sich wieder auf den Betten.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und Verena setzte sich besitzergreifend auf seinen Schoß.

Da Harry seine Beine ausgestreckt hatte, rutschte Verena in den Zwischenraum und schmiegte sich an seinen muskulösen Oberkörper.

Die irritierten Blicke beachteten die beiden einfach nicht.

Lorelei hatte es sich ebenfalls neben Harry bequem gemacht und kuschelte sich an seinen Körper. Auch die andere Seite wurde besetzt.. von Tess, die ihn frech anlächelte und ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

"Ich fange an..", meinte Lavender und fragte sogleich "Also, hmm, Toby, nicht? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

"Wahrheit.", antwortete dieser vorsichtigerweise.

"Was trägst du für Unterwäsche?", war Lavs Frage.

Die anderen fingen an zu kichern, mit Ausnahme von Harry, was aber keinem auffiel.

Toby wurde ein wenig rot, was man aber durch das Kaminfeuer nicht sah.

"Shorts!", sagte er etwas unsicher.

"Hmm, okay, du bist dran.."

So ging es weiter und jeder kam mal dran. Jedoch schien sich keiner der Hogwartsschüler zu trauen Harry dranzunehmen.

Doch als Tess an der Reihe war, sagte sie ungerührt "Harry, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?".

Harry zuckte die Schultern und sagte gleichgültig "Pflicht!".

"Okay, da sich Verena ja mal wieder deinen Schoß als Sitzplatz und Privateigentum ausgesucht hat, hat sie sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du ihr zeigst wie gut du küssen kannst?", formulierte sie die Pflicht amüsant.

"Na, Kleine?", hauchte er Verena ins Ohr.

Ihre Wangen zierte ein leichtes Rosa, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Harry verführte erst ihre Lippen und anschließend auch ihre Zunge in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich außer Atem und Verena drehte sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position.

Plötzlich knallte die Türe auf und Ginny stürzte herein.

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie die ganzen Jugendlichen dort sitzen sah.

"Ähm, Hi. Eigentlich sollte ich Harry von McGonnagall ausrichten, dass sie morgen mit ihm sprechen will, aber jetzt habe ich eine bessere Idee, was ich tun kann..", sprach sie und hüpfte auf das Bettenlager und setzte sich.

"Sie hat dir das jetzt gesagt? Weißt du wie viel Uhr es ist, Ginny? Warum bist du überhaupt noch wach?", fragte Hermine sofort.

"Nee, sie hat mir das nach der DA gesagt, aber danach habe ich die Zeit bei den Hausis vergessen.. Also, wer ist dran?"

"Ich bin dran. Also Hermine?"

"Ich wähle Pflicht.", sagte sie erwartungsgemäß.

"Dann weißt du ja schon was ich will, nicht wahr?", meinte Harry.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie die Augen aufriss.

"Nun, okay.", erklärte sie schließlich und wandte sich Ron zu, der neben ihr saß.

Hermine gab ihm einen scheuen Kuss und löste sich dann hochrot wieder von ihm.

"Ginny, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte sie dann schnell um die grinsenden anderen abzulenken.

"Wahrheit.", sagte diese freudig.

"Okay, hast du einen der Anwesenden schon mal geküsst?"

"Ja.", sagte Ginny schlicht und verriet sich durch rein gar nichts.

"Wen? Den bringe ic-", fing Ron an.

"Schnabel, Brüderchen! Jetzt bin ich erst mal dran.. Hmm.", startete Ginny und das Spiel ging weiter, bis Lorelei drankam und Ginny fragte "Wahrheit oder Pflicht?".

"Ich nehme mal Pflicht, sonst wird's ja langweilig!"

Lorelei grinste teuflisch.

"Okay, du sagtest vorhin du hättest einen der Anwesenden schon geküsst. Das tust du jetzt beim Selben wieder, auch wenn er dein Ex ist.", forderte Lorelei.

Ein dämonisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Ginnys Züge.

Irritiert verfolgten die anderen das.

Dann stand Ginny auf und stieg über die ganzen Beine hinweg auf Harry zu.

Dieser seufzte lautlos und katapultierte Verena von seinem Schoß.

Gleich darauf ließ sich Ginny darauf nieder und schlang ihre Beine um Harrys Hüften.

"Da simma wieder, nicht? Immer die selbe Situation.", nuschelte Ginny, bevor sie ihre Hände in seinem Nacken verschränkte und er seine Hände um ihre Taille legte.

Dann versanken sie einen intensiven Kuss.

Zärtlich umschmeichelten sich ihre Zungen, reizten sich gegenseitig, blieben dabei jedoch immer unendlich sanft. Ginnys Finger vergruben sich in seinem Haar und Harrys Hände strichen über die seidenweiche Haut ihres Rückens.

Die Sehnsucht nach Marc überkam ihn heftig, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Nach langen Minuten lösten sie sich wieder und Ginny lächelte ihn glücklich an.

"Genau das habe ich gewollt..", flüsterte sie und stand dann wieder auf um ihren Platz wieder einzunehmen.

Verena setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Die anderen sahen nur kurz verwirrt aus. Hermine war durchaus überrascht und Ron musste sich erst wieder sammeln.

Draco dagegen kämpfte mit den Tränen und war froh, dass man seine feuchten Augen in dem gedämpften Licht nicht sehen konnte. Sehnsüchtig sah er zu Harry, der Verena abwesend über den Bauch strich.

Als Parvati Tess fragte, wann sie ihren ersten Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt hätte, hustete Hermine erschreckt, während Verena und Helen rot anliefen.

Tess schien wirklich überlegen zu müssen schließlich antwortete sie zögernd "Ich glaube ich war ziemlich besoffen, denn die Erinnerung ist etwas verschwommen. Ich war jedenfalls 14..".

"Wusste ich ja gar nicht..", meinte Lorelei wenig beeindruckt, was Tess zum lachen brachte.

Irgendwann fragte Dean Harry ob er mit Cho geschlafen hätte, was Hermine schnauben ließ.

"Nein. Wir waren eher damit beschäftigt uns zu streiten..", erklärte Harry gelangweilt.

"Wieso das denn?", fragte Pansy neugierig.

"Erst mal hatten wir ein paar Differenzen wegen Cedric und zweitens war Cho furchtbar eifersüchtig auf Herm..", antwortete Harry.

Hermine lief rot an und sah interessiert die Wand an.

Das Spiel ging weiter, bis Harry meinte "Leute? Es ist halb fünf.. Ich muss langsam mal gehen.."

Erschrocken blickten die anderen auf ihre Uhren.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und teleportierte Tess, Lorelei, Michael und Dustin nach Godric´s Hollow. Toby schickte er ebenfalls nach Hause.

Verena war an ihn gekuschelt eingeschlafen und so stand Harry vorsichtig mit ihr in den Armen auf und stieg von den Betten herunter.

Dann verschwand er in einem Wirbelsturm.

Neville seufzte und stand auf.

Er zog sich an und erntete erstaunte Blicke.

"Was machst du da? Willst du nicht noch etwas schlafen?", fragte Ginny.

"Schlafen? Du hast gut reden.. Harry wird gleich wieder auftauchen und mich zum Training schleppen!", mit diesen Worten nahm er sein Langschwert aus dem Koffer und hielt es wachsam in der Hand.

"Bist du irre?", stammelte Dean.

"Halt die Klappe! Ich will nicht überrascht werden..", stutzte Nev ihn zurecht.

Plötzlich tauchte Harry direkt vor Neville auf.

Sofort traktierte er ihn mit seinem Schwert.

Beide bewegten sich in unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit, und man sah die Schwerter nur als blitzende Schemen.

"Mach schon, Nev.", drängte Harry, der die ganze Zeit die Angriffe ausführte und Neville nur blockte.

Schnell griff Neville an und Harry wich gekonnt aus.

"Die Beine, Neville!", erinnerte Harry und sofort fing dieser an sich mit seinen Beinen zu arrangieren. Seine Bewegungen wurden flüssiger und kräftiger.

Harry lächelte stolz und beendete das Training nach weiteren fünf Minuten, indem er Neville sein Schwert aus der Hand schlug und ihm seine eigene Klinge an den Hals hielt.

Neville atmete keuchend und er war sehr verschwitzt.

Harry dagegen sah so frisch wie immer aus. Kein einziger Schweißtropfen war an seinem Körper zu erkennen.

Er nahm das Schwert herunter und sagte zu Neville "Du bist besser geworden.. Hast du in den Ferien mit Chen gearbeitet?".

"Ja, hab ich. Ich würde echt gern sehen, wenn ihr zwei gegeneinander kämpft!", erklärte Neville.

"Der Kampf dauert dann zu lange, weil keiner aufgibt.. Meistens kommt es zu gar keinem Ende..", sagte Harry schulterzuckend, "Sag mal, hast du Srennia gesehen?".

"Also komm! Die wird euer Morgenritual doch nicht freiwillig sausen lassen, oder? Ah, da kommt sie schon!", meinte Neville und zeigte auf die grüne Mamba, die durch die Tür kam.

Sie glitt schnurstracks auf ihren Meister zu und nahm dessen Hüfte ein.

Genervt fing Harry an mit ihr zu streiten.

Die beiden zischten sich an als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr, bis Nev schließlich meinte "Gib auf, du kriegst sie sowieso nicht mehr weg, wie immer.."

Dann zuckte Harry plötzlich zusammen und legte seinen linken Unterarm frei.

Er las die rauchende Nachricht und verschwand ohne Wort in einer Stichflamme.

Er holte Liz ab und reiste dann weiter zum Hauptquartier.

Lissy schlief bei Eve wieder ein, die heute mit babysitten dran war.

Dann eilte Harry zur Versammlung.

Der Angriff würde am frühen Abend stattfinden und so würde Harry dabei sein können, was ihn sehr erleichterte. Er hatte schon gerne die Kontrolle über den Angriff.

Er duschte, zog sich an und reiste zurück nach Hogwarts.

Schnell holte er seine Bücher aus dem ausgestorbenen Schlafsaal und eilte dann zum Gewächshaus 4.

Gerade rechtzeitig trat er ein und wurde von seinen Freunden misstrauisch beäugt.

Arithmantik und alte Runen brachte er unbeschadet hinter sich und machte sich dann auf zu Minervas Büro.

Diese erwartete ihn schon.

Sie redeten ein wenig über den Schulstoff, bevor Liz zur Debatte kam.

Harry erzählte ihr nur, dass sie die Tochter der Paxtons war und dass er sie adoptiert hatte. Die Verwandlungslehrerin sprach ihm ihre Unterstützung zu und umarmte ihn mütterlich.

Harry blieb gleich bei ihr, denn er hatte sowieso gleich Verwandlung.

Nach der Doppelstunde hatte er Unterricht bei Hagrid.

Revello wartete unweit von Hagrids Hütte und kam sofort zu ihm, als er auftauchte.

Harry begrüßte ihn erfreut und strich ihm zärtlich die Mähne aus den Augen.

Auch Myst kam zutraulich zu ihm.

Er streichelte die beiden, während Hagrid mit dem Unterricht begann.

Da Revello niemanden näher als 10 Meter an sich heranließ außer Harry, konnten seine Freunde nicht mit ihm sprechen.

Nach Pflege mag. Geschöpfe hätte Harry Zaubereigeschichte gehabt, doch er schwänzte kurzerhand.

Sofort begab er sich ins Hauptquartier, wo die Vorbereitungen schon in vollem Gange waren.

Erleichtert über seine Anwesenheit, arbeiteten die Schatten nun noch schneller als vorher.

Die Angriffs-, Verteidigungs- und Heilergruppen wurden eingeteilt und die Todesserspione wurden gewarnt sich früh genug vom Ort des Geschehens zu verziehen.

Insgesamt gab es für den heutigen Eingriff drei Angriffstruppen, in der jeweils 20 Kämpfer waren. Außerdem gab es zwei Verteidigungsgruppen, um die Heiler und Verletzten zu schützen. Es gab eine Gruppe von ebenfalls 20 Mitgliedern, die schon während des Kampfes die oberflächlichen Wunden heilen würden und die schwer Verletzten ins Hauptquartier zurück bringen würden.

So war alles gut durchgeplant und bald kam das Startzeichen der Spitzel...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Spät am Abend saßen die Kämpfer des Tages zusammen bei einer Versammlung und sprachen den Vorfall sorgfältig durch.

Es war ein Zaubererdorf in Frankreich gewesen, dass von ungefähr 100 Todessern angegriffen worden waren.

Da die Todesser von den rund 100 Gestalten, die silbergraue Roben und Umhänge getragen hatten, überrascht gewesen waren, hatten die Schatten nur etwa 30 Minuten gebraucht um alle Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzten.

Nachdem alle Todesser unschädlich gemacht worden waren tauchten auch die ersten französischen Auroren auf, die aber nur noch silbergrau gekleidete Gestalten sahen, die apparierten. Sie mussten nur noch die toten, geschockten oder gefesselten Todesser aufsammeln.

Die Uniform der Schatten war einfach, aber aufsehenerregend.

Silbergraue Roben und Umhänge, die im Mondlicht mystisch leuchteten.

Auf der Robe war vorne ein großes, schwarzes, kunstvolles **_S _**aufgestickt, weiß umrandet.

Auch auf den Umhängen war vorne und hinten dieses Zeichen zu sehen, bei den Heilern gab es auf dem Umhang vorne noch ein verschnörkeltes **_H_**.

Alle Schatten hatten sehr lange Kapuzen an den Umhängen, die sie nie abnehmen durften. Die Kapuzen ließen keinen Blick auf das Gesicht zu und ein zusätzlicher Zauber verstärkte die Kapuzen.

Es gab allerdings eine Ausnahme bei den Uniformen.

Jeder Schatten, egal ob aus Afrika, Asien, Amerika oder Europa, egal ob hochrangig oder Anfänger, trug dieselbe Kleidung.

Doch die einzige Ausnahme war und blieb Harry.

Zwar war auch seine Robe und Umhang silbergrau und auch der Rest entsprach dem Standard, doch am Umhang- und Robensaum waren tiefschwarze Flammen zu sehen. Daran konnte man ihn erkennen, den Schattenprinz. Auch der Rand seiner Kapuze zierten schwarze Flammen, genau wie an den Ärmelenden.

Harry war zufrieden mit den Uniformen, wie alle anderen auch.

Bei dem Angriff hatte Harry wohl die meisten Todesser erledigt, was allen durchaus bewusst war, da man ihn ja an der Kleidung hatte erkennen können.

Alle brachten ihm inzwischen großen Respekt entgegen und zeigten dies auch.

Auf der Seite der Todesser hatte es mindestens 15 Tote gegeben, der Rest war nur ausgeschaltet worden.

Aber auch die Schatten hatten zwei Verluste zu beklagen.

Eine belgische Hexe und ein japanischer Zauberer waren gestorben.

Beide hatte Harry nicht besonders gut gekannt, war aber trotzdem weit davon entfernt sich über den gelungenen Eingriff zu freuen.

Eine gedrückte Stimmung herrschte, obwohl wohl jeder mit mehr Opfern gerechnet hatte.

Die leicht Verletzten waren schnell geheilt worden, wobei Harry natürlich geholfen hatte wo er konnte.

Um die Schwerverletzten kümmerten sich gegenwärtig mehrere Heiler und nach der Versammlung würde Harry dort auch noch helfen...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Am nächsten Tag, dem Mittwoch, erschien ein kleiner Artikel im Tagespropheten.

Er berichtete von dem Angriff auf das französische Dorf und die Kämpfer, die den Angriff abgewehrt hatten.

Niemandem waren die silbergrauen Kämpfer bekannt, jedoch wurden Stimmen lauter, die eine neue Lordschaft vermuteten. Ein weiterer selbsternannter Lord, dem Voldemort im Wege war.

Jedoch wusste keiner etwas genaueres.

Aber Harry merkte, dass sich im Orden etwas tat.

Sie versuchten herauszufinden, wer diese Leute waren und auf welcher Seite sie standen.

Auf der weißen Seite konnte man durchaus gute Kämpfer gebrauchen und das die Unbekannten mit dem Lord zusammenarbeiteten schlossen sie aufgrund des Angriffs aus. Also mussten sie auf der Seite des Lichts stehen..

Logisch, für diejenigen, die vom Licht geblendet wurden.

Keiner, wirklich keiner aus dem Orden kam auf die Idee, dass die unbekannten Kämpfer eine eigene Seite verteidigten. Für sie gab es nur schwarz und weiß, nichts weiter.

Über seine Verbindung und den Spionen wusste Harry, dass Voldemort tobte.

Das Dorf war keine schwere Aufgabe gewesen und dennoch wurde der Angriff abgewehrt.

Die Todesser hatten nun die Aufgabe die mysteriösen Kämpfer zu identifizieren. Doch keiner konnte etwas herausfinden.

Harrys Leute waren mehr als loyal und ein zusätzlicher Zauber verhinderte, dass die Schatten mit Legilimentik geknackt werden konnten. Ein weiterer Zauber sorgte dafür, dass die Schatten nur mit Eingeweihten über die Gruppe sprechen konnten.

Viele Kinder der Schatten wurden ein wenig eingeweiht, jedoch wusste keiner genaueres. Sie wussten von der Existenz des Schattenprinzen und das dieser absolute Loyalität und Verschwiegenheit forderte. Die Kinder wussten von dessen Macht und von den ungefähren Zielen. Und noch etwas wussten sie.. Harry Potter war an der Spitze, ganz hoch in der Rangordnung..

So vergingen ein paar Tage, an denen scheinbar alles ihren gewohnten Lauf nahm.

Die Schüler wussten so gut wie gar nichts über die Angriffe der Todesser. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, das viele dieser Anschläge im Ausland zu verzeichnen waren.

Dem Orden behagte es gar nicht, dass sie nichts über die Silbergrauen wussten, die bis jetzt absolut jeden Angriff abgewehrt hatten. Ohne Hilfe und in den verschiedensten Ländern. Frankreich, Deutschland, Spanien, Russland, Schweden, Afrika, China, Japan, Australien und Amerika. Überall schienen diese Kämpfer zu sein, aber niemand konnte Informationen liefern, wer sie waren. Aber sie schienen auf der ganzen Welt Vertreter zu haben.

Langsam schien auch der Tagesprophet darauf aufmerksam zu werden, denn immer öfter wurden Artikel über die mysteriösen Unbekannten veröffentlich.

Die _Engel des Friedens_ wurden sie manchmal genannt oder _die silbergrauen Rächer_.

Im Hauptquartier ging es seit diesen Artikeln immer ziemlich locker und fröhlich zu, denn es war wirklich amüsant die verrücktesten Theorien zu lesen.

Jedoch niemand vernachlässigte seine Pflichten.

Harry war wirklich sehr stolz auf seine Schatten..

Er selber studierte nun sehr, sehr viel in Salazar Slytherins Bibliothek.

Eigentlich verbrachte er seine komplette Freizeit in seinem Koffer mit Büchern über dunkle Magie. So blieb er oft mehrere Tage im Koffer, während in der Realität nur wenige Stunden vergingen.

Der Welpe wuchs und wuchs, während Lissy immer mehr ihre Scheu gegenüber des riesigen Schlosses ablegte.

Sie verstand sich sehr gut mit Minerva, Severus, Filius, Remus und Tonks. Albus gegenüber war sie allerdings immer sehr misstrauisch, was auch Harry vorsichtiger werden ließ.

Hinter dem großen Potter-Anwesen war ein Friedhof angelegt worden, damit die Gefallenen in Ruhe Frieden finden konnten.

Dort waren auch Marah, Jacob und Marc begraben und dort saß Harry oft und redete viel mit ihnen. Immer wenn es ihm schlecht ging und er sie besonders vermisste, suchte er dort Trost, der ihm aber nur sehr selten gewährt wurde.

An den Wochenenden trafen sich die Gryffindorschen Sechstklässler und die vier Slys oft im Schlafsaal der Jungen und wenn Harry irgendwann auftauchte, teleportierte er auch seine Muggelfreunde zu ihnen.

Alle hatten es aufgegeben Harry oder Liz über ihre Freizeitaktivitäten auszufragen, da sie niemals Antworten bekamen.

Und darüber war Harry mehr als froh, denn er war es Leid zu lügen.

Überhaupt redete er nicht sehr viel, er verzog sich in seine eigene Welt und er wusste, dass es bald keinen Weg mehr zurück geben würde.

Es war ein kalter Tag Ende Januar, als Harry mal wieder total erschöpft aus seinem Koffer stieg und sich im Büro Salazars wiederfand.

Den letzten Spruch, den er geübt hatte, wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

Auf die Idee das es ihm aufgrund seiner Erschöpfung nicht gelang, kam er gar nicht. Schließlich war er seit vier Tagen im Koffer und hatte fast nur trainiert.

So kam er nun mit seinen Kräften völlig am Ende und wütend aus seinem Koffer und fluchte lauthals.

"Bei Merlin!", rief er aus und trat mit dem Fuß gegen eine Wand.

Der nächste Fluch blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als sich eine Geheimtür in der Wand auftat.

Eine kleine Nische hatte sich gebildet und dahinter konnte man nur Dunkelheit erkennen.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und trat in die Dunkelheit des Geheimgangs.

Nach einem "Lumos!" ging er den feuchten, niedrigen Gang entlang.

Seine Müdigkeit war mit einem Mal wie fortgewischt und war der Neugierde gewichen.

Ein paar Minuten folgte er dem Gang, der stetig nach oben führte.

Dann endete der Gang abrupt an einer Wand.

"Aha, noch mal ein Passwort..", murmelte Harry.

"Bei Merlin!", probierte er es, aber nichts tat sich.

"Slytherin.", nichts.

"Salazar.", nichts.

"Salazar Slytherin.", nichts.

"Hogwarts.", nichts.

"Gryffindore."

"Hufflepuff."

"Ravenclaw."

"Verdammte Scheiße, das kann ja ewig so weiter gehen!", schimpfte Harry genervt.

Wie erwartet tat sich auch bei diesem Fluch nichts.

Harry beschwor sich einen Stuhl herauf und setzte sich drauf, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.

Dann ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen, hin und wieder ein Wort nennend.

"Die vier Gründer?", fragte er schließlich versuchsweise.

Zu seinem Erstaunen erschien eine massive Eichenholztüre in der Wand.

Harry ließ seinen Stuhl wieder verschwinden und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Wachsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Von selbst ging das Licht an und Harry sah sich staunend um.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts! Du birgst doch immer neue Geheimnisse..", sprach er amüsiert, während er den Versammlungsraum untersuchte.

In der Mitte des mittelgroßen Raumes stand ein großer, runder Tisch aus Mahagoni.

Vier Stühle waren darum herumgestellt.

An den vier Wänden hing jeweils ein Portrait.

Erstaunt betrachtete er die vier Gründer von Hogwarts.

Salazar sah ihn kalt, aber auch neugierig an.

Godric stolz und warm, während Rowena und Helga ihn schmachtend anstarrten.

"Hi.", sagte Harry schlicht und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

"Guten Tag!", schallte es ihm aus vier Richtungen entgegen.

"Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?", fragte Godric.

"Durch einen Geheimgang aus der Kammer des Schreckens..", erklärte Harry gelangweilt.

"Diese Kammer, die Sly im geheimen eingebaut hat?", vergewisserte sich Helga.

Harry nickte ihr zu und sie seufzte entzückt.

"Dann musst du die Schlangensprache beherrschen...", meinte Salazar weniger abgeneigt als vor wenigen Minuten noch.

"Noch so ein komischer Kauz, der mit Schlangen sprechen kann?", fragte Godric grinsend, als Salazar ihn böse anfunkelte.

"Wie heißt du denn überhaupt?", mischte sich Rowena ein.

"Ich bin Harry Potter."

"Aha, sagt mir nichts.", sagte Godric seufzend.

"Dann wird es sich interessieren, dass ich dein letzter lebender Nachkomme bin..", erzählte Harry.

Die Gründer rissen allesamt die Augen auf.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte Harry damit seine Geschichte und die gegenwärtige Situation zu erläutern.

Die Gründer erzählten ihm dann, dass sie nach ihrem Tod ihre Seelen hierher geschickt hatten und dann die Bilder übernommen hatten. Was soviel hieß, dass ihre Seelen in den Bildern _wohnten._ Allerdings konnten sie auch Tiere einnehmen.

Als Harry von Voldemort und den Todesfluch berichtete, den er überlebt hatte, mischte sich Salazar ein.

"Soviel ich mitbekommen habe ist dieser Tom Vorlost Riddle mein Erbe, nicht? Dann kann ich dir sagen warum er den Todesfluch überlebte als er auf ihn zurückprallte.."

Erstaunt starrte Harry ihn an.

"Ich dachte er hat überlebt, weil er schon einen großen Schritt auf dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit erlangt hatte.", sagte Harry perplex.

"Oh nein, Harry. Es gibt einen uralten Zauber auf den Slytherins. Der letzte Erbe kann erst dann sterben, wenn er einen Erben hat. Was heißt, wenn das Blut der Slytherins weiter besteht. Der Zauber soll garantieren, das unsere Blutlinie nicht ausstirbt. Daher kann Riddle nur dann sterben, sobald er ein Kind hat und das hat er offensichtlich nicht..", erklärte Sly.

Entsetzt blickte Harry ihn an.

"Dann muss er eben ein Kind zeugen..", meinte Rowena mit kühlem Kopf.

"Schon klar, Wena! Aber erstens wird er nicht ohne weiteres ein Kind zeugen und das größte Problem wird sein jemanden zu finden, der sich von diesem Monster schwängern lässt..", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

"Da könntest du Recht haben..", stimmten ihm Helga und Ric zu.

"Aber irgendwer wird sich schon finden!", sagte Wena zuversichtlich, erntete aber nur drei zweifelnde Blicke.

"Du könntest eine deiner Kämpferinnen mit dem Imperius belegen und-", fing Sly an, wurde aber von den entsetzten Schreien der beiden Frauen unterbrochen.

"Salazar Slytherin! Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?", kreischte Helga aufgebracht.

"Nun, eigentlich schon. Irgendjemand wird es schon tun müssen...", antwortete Sly gleichgültig.

Die Frauen wandten sich Harry zu.

"Das wirst du doch nicht wirkli-", fing Wena an, doch Harry unterbrach sie kurzerhand.

"Niemals, wirklich niemals, würde ich so etwas tun! Keiner würde freiwillig ein Kind von Voldemort bekommen, nicht einmal eine Todesserin.. Also werde ich das tun müssen...", erwiderte Harry seufzend.

"Du? Bist du des Wahnsinns?", ereiferte sich Ric.

"Ja, wer denn sonst? Ich will niemanden zwingen.", widersprach Harry.

"Aber du zwingst dich doch selber... Das ist doch verrückt.", murmelte Ric.

"Willst du das wirklich auf dich nehmen? Ich meine, ein Kind ist eine große Verantwortung und die Geburt bei Männern ist auch sehr schwer. Zu 90 wirst du bei der Geburt sterben..", überlegte Wena.

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

"Was soll's! Wenn das Kind überlebt kann man Tom umbringen, auch wenn ich dann nicht mehr lebe.. Außerdem würde ich beim finalen Kampf sowieso sterben, also was soll's!", erklärte Harry.

"Das stimmt nicht, Harry. Nur du kannst ihn töten, Prophezeiungen lügen nicht.. Außerdem musst du nicht sterben, zu bist viel zu gut. Ich kann durch deine Auraverschleierung sehen, deine Macht ist unvorstellbar groß..", wandte Godric ein.

"Ich will aber sterben. Meine Aufgabe ist die Vernichtung Toms, danach gibt es keinen Grund mehr weiterzuleben..", sagte Harry monoton.

"Aber Harry! Du wirst deinen Grund schon noch finden..", versuchte Helga ihn zu trösten.

"Ich hatte meinen Grund schon gefunden, doch er wurde vernichtet..", erzählte Harry bitter.

"Dann wirst du einen neuen finden.", sagte Helga überzeugt, was Harry einen ungläubigen Blick abverlangte.

"Wir werden dir helfen zu lernen! Ich helfe dir bei Verwandlungen, Taktiken, Zauberkunst und Arithmantik. Helga wird dir mit Heilzaubern und Elementarmagie helfen. Salazar wird dich bei Zaubertränken, Runen, Nekromantik und dunklen Künsten unterstützen und Godric unterrichtet dich in Angriffs- sowie Verteidigungszaubern, Stablose Magie und Waffenkampf. Und wir alle zusammen werden dich in der Zeitmanipulation und diversen anderen Sachen unterweisen! Einverstanden?", schlug Wena vor.

Die anderen Gründer nickten und warteten auf Harrys Zustimmung, die nach ein paar Sekunden auch kam.

"Einverstanden.."

"Nun, Freunde? Lasst uns unsere Tierformen annehmen!", sagte Sly mit blitzenden Augen.

Harry sah verwundert zu, wie sich aus allen vier Bildern graue Schemen lösten und auf vier erstarrte Tiere zuschwebten, die an einer Wand des Saales standen.

Rics Seele nahm den Körper eines goldenen Greifen an, der sofort zum Leben erwachte.

Sly übernahm eine Schlange, die fast so groß wie ein Basilisk war, circa 10 Meter lang.

Helga vereinnahmte einen großen Grizzlybär, während Wena zu dem großen Adler schwebte, der eine Flügelspannweite von mindestens 10 Metern hatte.

Die Tiere räkelten sich nun und sprachen sich dann für Harrys Unterricht ab.

Sie konnten normal reden, wie Menschen, allerdings beherrschten sie auch die Telepathie.

Als allererstes zeigten ihm die Vier einige Zeitmanipulationszauber, damit er mehr trainieren konnte.

Nachdem er die ersten Zauber beherrschte, wandten die Fünf sie auch gleich an und so kam es, dass Harry lange Zeit in der Kammer des Schreckens und dem Raum der Gründer verbrachte.

Während für Harry Wochen und Monate vergingen, vergingen in der Realität exakt zwei Stunden.

Während seiner Zeit bei den Gründern machte sich Harry auch über Schwangerschaften bei Männern schlau. Es war tatsächlich so, dass bei der Geburt der Vater sterben konnte. Allerdings konnte es auch gut gehen, vor allem wenn man einen guten Heiler an der Seite hatte.

Harry würde nicht zögern.

Er würde alles tun um Tom zu vernichten, auch wenn es seinen Tod bedeuten würde, was es ja auch tat.

Harry freundete sich eng mit den Vieren an und er lernte unglaublich viel bei ihnen. Sogar Salazar war eigentlich richtig nett, vor allem wenn er seine Maske abnahm.

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Tja, hier bin ich nach sehr langer Zeit wieder!

Mit einem sehr sehr langem Chap, nicht wahr?

Ich verdrücke mich jetzt mal und hoffe auf ein paar Kommis!

Bye,

Lord Slash in person

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	14. Chapter 14

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 14?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

** Vanessa: **Harry kann praktisch mit jedem telepathisch reden, aber ob Nev das kann? Keine Ahnung! Ich danke dir für dein Review! hdl

** danuschka: **Ichb weiß leider nicht was du mit TE meinst, aber wahrscheinlich stehe ich mal wieder auf der Leitung. Ob Harry stirbt, weiß ich noch nicht genau, doch ob ich Draco das antun kann ist die andere Frage! Danke für dein Kommi, aber erklär mir doch bitte was du mit TE meinst!

** Cho: **Die Ice Age Szenen mag ich selbst auch total gerne.. hab mich da an meinem Neffen orientiert, der ist auch so verrückt nach diesem Film! Ich hoffe das mit den Schatten ist nicht zu einfach rübergekommen, ich habe da ein schlechtes gefühl.. Die Gründer kommen auch noch mal vor! die vier sind echt witzige figürchen, oder? tja, die pairings, ich kenne deinen wunsch ja, aber da ich dir story schon fast fertig habe kann ich kaum noch andere pairings einbauen, vor allem nicht in diesen chaps, die ich ja schon vor monaten geschrieben habe. sorry! hdgdl!

** Dax: **Ich habs gelesen und freu mich schon auf das nächste Kommi!

** Sycronn: **die idee mit voldis kind kam extrem plötzlich, aber ich find das erbegnis logisch! und harry wird wahrscheinlich nicht sterben, kommt auf meine gemütsverfassung an°! 3

** Minnilein: **diesmal wird schon wida was passieren! freue mich auf deine meinung dazu!

** pandoradoggis: **danke für die blumen! rotwerdundsichüberwältigtverbeug Draco und Harry kommen schon noch zusammen, irgendwann, in einer anderen zeit, in einer anderen galaxioe...

**An alle Schwarzleser: **Ich will doch nur ein kleines Reviewlein!

Kapitel 14

Als Harry also nach vionaten aus der Kammer des Schreckens kam, musste er sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, dass die Zeit wieder normal lief.

Harry sah auf die Uhr.

Es war kurz vor 23.00 Uhr und so teleportierte er schnell ins Hauptquartier.

Dort berief er sofort eine Versammlung ein.

Er erklärte seinen loyalsten und besten Schatten von der Prophezeiung und dem Zauber, der auf Tom lag.

Auch meinte er, er würde Voldemorts Erben gebären, was ziemliches Entsetzten hervorrief.

"Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Oder gibt es hier jemanden, der sich freiwillig von Voldemort schwängern lässt?", fragte Harry in die Runde und ab da widersprach ihm keiner mehr.

Sie besprachen den Zeitplan und die Vorkehrungen, aber keiner traute sich zu fragen wie er Voldemort dazu bringen würde mit ihm zu schlafen. Harry war auch sehr froh darüber, denn so genau wusste er das auch noch nicht.

Er hatte zwar mit den Gründern darüber gesprochen, aber zu einem festen Ergebnis waren sie noch nicht gekommen.

Aber die Schatten hatten natürlich Harrys Veränderung bemerkt.

An seinem Äußeren hatte sich zwar nicht viel geändert, aber trotz der Auraverschleierung konnte man seine Macht förmlich spüren.

Wenn er sprach umgab ihn eine unfassbare Autorität, der sich keiner entziehen konnte, es gar nicht wollte.

Der Respekt Harry gegenüber wuchs immer mehr und ging oftmals in Bewunderung über. Alle wussten, was für ein Risiko Harry einging und sie schätzen es. Rechneten es ihm hoch an.

Er würde seinen Tod in Kauf nehmen, nur um sie vor Voldemort zu retten.

Nach dieser Versammlung steigerte sich der Zusammenhalt der Schatten deutlich und jeder arbeitete noch verbissener an seinen Fähigkeiten.

Harry zog Beate, die deutsche Heilerin, mit sich in sein Zimmer.

"Harry, bist du verrückt? Die Geburt des Kindes wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht überleben..", zeterte sie sofort los. Die beiden hatten ein sehr enges Verhältnis, da sie die beiden besten Heiler der Gruppe waren, übernahmen sie zusammen immer die schwersten Fälle und hatten sich so besser kennengelernt.

"Ich weiß, Beate, ich weiß. Aber was bleibt mir anderes übrig?"

Dem musste sich Beate schließlich beugen.

"Du musst bei der Geburt bei mir sein! Ich brauche einen guten Heiler und du bist die Beste in diesem Job!", trug Harry dann seine Bitte vor.

"Natürlich werde ich bei dir sein, ..aber ich werde Unterstützung brauchen.."

"Ich denke wenn wir Patrick besser ausbilden, wird er dir eine gute Hilfe sein, nicht wahr?", schlug Harry vor.

Beate nickte und umarmte ihn anschließend.

Harry holte Liz ab und reiste dann zurück nach Hogwarts.

Da es Freitag war, hatte sich die übliche Gemeinschaft im Schlafsaal gebildet.

Innerlich stöhnte Harry genervt auf.

Er hatte jetzt wahrlich andere Sorgen als dieses Spiel für pubertierende Jugendliche.

Folgedessen sagte er kein Wort und holte nur ein Buch aus seinem Nachtkästchen.

Gerade als er wieder aus dem Saal eilen wollte, wurde er aufgehalten "Hey! Kannst du nicht mal _Hallo_ sagen?", fragte Ron aufgedreht.

"Nein, siehst du doch..", antwortete Harry und scheuchte Liz vor sich aus dem Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Das Buch war das Necronomicon, das er Salazar unbedingt zeigen wollte.

Er und Liz liefen durch die Kammer des Schreckens bis zum Schlafzimmer. Dort schlief Liz bald ein und so konnte Harry wieder einen Zeitmanipulationsspruch sprechen und anschließend Salazar rufen.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten Harry und Liz in der Kammer.

Liz war von den vier Tieren begeistert, die sprechen konnten.

Vor allem Helga hatte ihren Spaß daran Liz ein paar Geschichten zu erzählen, was Liz natürlich ungemein erfreute.

Harry wurde von Salazar, kurz Sly, in Nekromantik ausgebildet, was ihm anfangs gar nicht behagte. Inzwischen gehörte es aber zu seinen Lieblingsfächern.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen war Ron mehr als wütend auf seinen besten Freund, der es noch nicht einmal für nötig hielt sie zu begrüßen.

Überhaupt war er gar nicht damit einverstanden, dass er so schweigsam war und ihnen nichts erzählte.

Die Gryffs hatten sich allesamt mit den Slys angefreundet, zur Freude von Dumbledore.

Obwohl Ron anfangs ziemliche Probleme mit Pansy und Draco gehabt hatte, verstanden sie sich nun recht gut.

"Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte nun auch Blaise.

"Weiß nicht. Lasst ihn einfach.. Er hat es nicht leicht!", sagte Seamus und blickte abwesend ins Kaminfeuer.

"Nein, hat er nicht.", stimmte ihm Neville genauso apathisch zu.

Ein wenig verdutzt musterten die anderen die beiden Jungen, die sich aber nicht mehr äußerten.

Bald löste sich die Gruppe auf und die Slys verschwanden wieder in ihren Quartieren.

Die anderen legten sich ebenfalls schlafen.

Der nächste Tag verging schnell, die Quidditchspiele waren seit dem Angriff auf die Paxtons gestrichen worden.

Hermine und Blaise verzogen sich wie so oft in die Bibliothek, während Ron mit Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Helen und Pansy abwechselnd Zauberschach spielte. Die anderen spielten in der Zwischenzeit Exploding Snap.

Harry und Liz tauchten den ganzen Tag nicht auf, genauso wenig wie Draco.

Dieser spazierte trotz des Verbots über die Ländereien und dachte nach.

Ihr Verhältnis mit den Gryffs hatte sich durchaus erwärmt und erstaunt hatten die Slys festgestellt, dass durchaus nicht nur Harry okay war.

Sogar Weasley war richtig nett.

Und er war ein sehr guter Stratege, wie er es beim Schachspielen immer wieder bewies. Er hatte sogar Draco geschlagen.

Und Granger war sehr intelligent, nicht nur besserwisserisch.

Neville hatte sich ja als sehr fähig bewiesen und Lavender und Parvati waren zwar nett, aber auch ziemliche Klatschtanten, was sie wiederum mit Pansy verband.

Dean Thomas war eben ein typischer Muggelgeborener.

Durchaus intelligent und nett, aber eben jemand, der zum Beispiel Fußball vergötterte, ein Muggelspiel.

Seamus dagegen machte Draco unsicher.

Jeder wusste, dass er schwul war, was eigentlich kein Problem wäre, wenn er nicht dauernd mit Harry zusammenhängen würde. Die beiden schienen sich sehr gut zu verstehen, ähnlich wie Neville und Harry.

Außerdem war der Rothaarige durchaus attraktiv und es gab eine Menge Jungen, die ihm nachhechelten.. und genau das war es, was Draco so störte.

Was war wenn Harry und Seamus im Geheimen zusammen waren, wie auch Tonks und Harry?

Aber ob Tonks und Harry überhaupt noch zusammen waren, wusste Draco ja auch nicht.

Wie so oft war er einfach nur verzweifelt.

Erst kurz vor dem Abendessen trafen sich alle vor dem Gryffindorturm.

Zusammen gingen sie zur großen Halle, wo auch schon Harry und Liz am Tisch saßen und aßen.

Nun, jedenfalls aß Liz.

Harry saß nur da und schaute apathisch in die Luft.

Er war ein wenig blass, aber das war nicht ungewöhnlich.

Seamus und Hermine setzten sich neben ihn.

"Seam? Kannst du heute Abend auf Liz aufpassen? Ich muss weg...", fragte Harry sogleich.

"Ähm, klar. Wo musst du denn hin?", entgegnete Seamus.

"Nicht so wichtig.", meinte Harry.

Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an zu essen.

Wenig später standen die beiden und Liz auf und wollten die Halle verlassen.

Doch als sie die Türe erreicht hatten, ertönte ein lauter Plopp und ein paar Schüler quiekten überrascht auf.

Harry und Seamus hatten sich sofort umgedreht und sahen nun den Auslöser der Unruhe.

Vor dem Lehrertisch schwebte der sprechende Hut und sah genau in Harrys Richtung.

Albus und die anderen Lehrer waren ebenso überrascht wie die Schüler.

Nur Harry konnte sich denken was Jasper, der Hut, wollte.

Langsam schwebte der Hut durch die Halle auf Harry zu.

"Tu´ es nicht, Harry!", sagte er eindringlich auf dem Weg.

"Du kannst mich nicht davon abbringen, Jasper!", antwortete Harry, aber die Wut war deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

"Du wirst den Eingriff zu 90 nicht überleben!", warnte der Hut ihn.

"Mit wem hast du dich abgesprochen? Helga?", fragte Harry sauer.

"Es ist zu gefährlich! Lass es bleiben..", erklärte Jasper ungerührt.

"Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

"Nein."

"Dann halt deine vorlaute Klappe und richte Helga schöne Grüße von mir aus!", zischte Harry und eilte aus der Halle.

"Wie willst du überhaupt an ihn ran kommen?", rief ihm Jasper noch hinterher, doch Harry war bereits verschwunden.

Er trank den Fruchtbarkeitstrank, den er zusammen mit Salazar gebraut hatte, und teleportierte dann ins Hauptquartier.

Dort wartete er bis Vessenia ihm bestätigte, dass Voldemort sich zurückgezogen hatte.

Seufzend stand er auf und teleportierte zum dunklen Lord..

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

In Hogwarts war nach Harrys Verschwinden ein kleiner Tumult ausgebrochen.

Der Hut murmelte etwas Unverständliches und löste sich dann mit einem _Plopp_ in Luft auf.

Seamus nahm Liz auf den Arm und ging mit ihr zum Gryffindor Schlafsaal der Jungen.

Dort setzte er sich auf sein Bett und las Liz aus einem ihrer Bilderbücher vor.

Bald trudelten auch die anderen ihrer Stammgesellschaft ein, verhielten sich aber ruhig.

Nachdem Liz eingeschlafen war setzte sich Seamus auf das Fensterbrett und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.

Während die anderen leise tuschelten stierte Neville ins Feuer und versuchte mit Telepathie Kontakt mit Harry aufzunehmen.

"_Harry? Wo bist du und was ist los?"_, fragte er besorgt.

"_Mach´ dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß was ich tue.. Morgen können wir reden, doch jetzt musst du mich in Ruhe lassen.."_, antwortete Harry eindringlich.

"Okay, aber nur noch dieses eine Mal!", sagte Neville sowohl mental als auch laut.

"Nev? Wirst du langsam verrückt?", fragte Dean perplex.

"Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen.", meinte Neville erklärend.

"Und wie?"

"Telepathie."

Die anderen rissen die Augen auf.

"Ach daher weißt immer alles vor allen anderen..", fiel Hermine auf.

"Du hast es erfasst..", erwiderte Nev ironisch.

"Und was hat er gesagt?", fragte Blaise neugierig.

"Das ich mir keine Sorgen machen müsse, weil er wisse was er tue und das wir morgen reden würden und das ich ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen solle.", erklärte Neville genervt.

Neville und Seamus blieben die ganze Nacht wach und unterhielten sich über Harry, aber auch über ihr eigenes Leben.

Die anderen waren schon lange ins Bett gegangen und schliefen nun fest.

"Was meinst du, was er vorhat?", fragte Seamus in die Stille hinein.

"Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich! Aber für gewöhnlich weiß er wirklich was er tut.. Seit Sirius´ Tod ist er vorsichtiger geworden.", versicherte Neville.

"Ja, aber auch ernster und verschlossener.", vervollständigte Seamus die Aussage.

Sie schwiegen wieder.

"Ich glaube er tut etwas dummes.", begann Seamus nach einer Weile wieder.

"Wahrscheinlich. Wenn der sprechende Hut ihn persönlich warnt, muss etwas dran sein..", zustimmend nickte Neville.

"Und wer ist Helga?"

"Keine Ahnung!"

"Verdammt! Warum wissen wir nichts?", regte sich Seamus auf.

"Beruhige dich, Seam. Lass uns schlafen gehen..", schlug Nev vor.

Dieser nickte und sie legten sich beide schlafen.

Als Seamus am Morgen des Sonntags aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass Liz schon weg war.

Das bedeutete, dass Harry sie schon abgeholt hatte. Dann hatte er was auch immer überlebt..

Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich an.

Dann wartete er auf Neville um dann gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Es herrschte immer noch eine gespannte Stimmung in der Halle.

Alle schienen Ausschau nach Harry zu halten und die Tatsache, dass er nicht auftauchte, veranlasste viele mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechen.

Während Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Helen, Pansy und Draco ziemlich besorgt waren, verhielten sich Neville und Seamus sehr gelassen.

Sie glaubten beide, dass Harry wohlauf war.

Mehr oder weniger war Harry heute ja schon aufgetaucht.

Liz wäre mit Niemandem mitgegangen, außer Harry.

Und am Abend bestätigte sich das auch.

Die übliche Gemeinschaft hatte sich im Schlafsaal zusammen gefunden und wartete auf Harry.

So etwa gegen 23.00 Uhr tauchte dieser dann auch auf.

Mit Liz auf dem Arm betrat er das Zimmer und verzog gleich genervt das Gesicht.

"Sagt mal, müsst ihr euch immer hier treffen? Langsam nervt es mich Liz in der Kammer des Schreckens schlafen zu legen..", meinte er genervt.

"In der Kammer des Schreckens? Bist du noch ganz dicht?", fragte Ron sogleich entsetzt.

"In der Kammer ist man wenigstens ungestört..", erklärte Harry und drehte sich um.

Schnellen Schrittes verließ er den Gryffindorturm und begab sich in das Schlafzimmer Salazars.

Liz schlief schnell ein und so konnte sich Harry noch mit den Gründern unterhalten.

Leider konnte Harry nun keine Zeitmanipulation mehr vornehmen, das aufgrund der Schwangerschaft nicht ging.

Ziemlich vage schilderte er den Gründern was in der Nacht geschehen war und diese fragten auch nicht weiter. Die Hauptsache war schließlich, dass das Kind auf dem Weg war und nicht wie es zustande gekommen war.

Harry hatte auch absolut keine Lust darüber zu reden.

Aber diese Nacht hatte ihm etwas gezeigt, was er eigentlich nie hatte glauben können.

Voldemort war immer noch ein Mensch.

Er hatte durchaus Gefühle und Verlangen.

Tom war Harrys Zärtlichkeiten entgegen gekommen, ohne das Harry das unterstützt hätte. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet ihn ein wenig manipulieren zu müssen, doch das war gar nicht nötig gewesen.

Voldemort hatte nicht mehr das grässliche Aussehen, dass er nach seiner Wiederauferstehung inne gehabt hatte, sondern er sah nun eher wie die etwas ältere Version Tom Riddles aus, die er im Tagebuch gesehen hatte.

Ausgehungert nach Liebe und Zärtlichkeit war Tom auf Harrys Berührungen eingegangen, hatte sie erwidert, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er gerade mit seinem Todfeind schlief.

Alles in allem war es schnell vorbei gewesen, was Harry durchaus erleichterte, obwohl ihn die Tatsache quälte, dass Tom sich ebenso nach Liebe sehnte wie Harry es tat.

Nun, sie hatten eine ähnliche Kindheit gehabt, keine Frage.

Nur war Harry einen anderen Weg gegangen als Tom.

Aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass Harry in seine Rolle als Held hineingeboren wurde und so keine Wahl gehabt hatte.

Hätte auch er sich der dunklen Seite verschrieben, wenn Tom nicht sein Feind gewesen wäre?

Harry wusste es nicht und trotzdem hatte er Mitleid mit Tom.

Es würde ihm schwer fallen, diesen Mann zu töten.

Aber Gefühle würden ihn niemals mehr in die Quere kommen, dafür hatte Harry gesorgt.

Er musste Tom umbringen, egal zu welchem Preis.

Er selbst hatte ja nichts mehr zu verlieren..

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Am nächsten Tag wurde Harry zu Albus bestellt.

"Hallo, Harry.", begrüßte ihn Albus.

"Morgen.", antwortete Harry emotionslos.

"Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was gestern vorgefallen ist? Was meinte der sprechende Hut?"

"Diese Angelegenheit geht nur mich und Jasper etwas an, Albus. Er hat sich unnötige Sorgen gemacht, es ist alles in bester Ordnung..", erklärte Harry.

"Aber um was ging es denn?"

"Ich meine es ernst, Albus. Diese Sache hat rein gar nichts mit dir, der Schule, den Schülern oder dem Orden zu tun. Folgedessen geht es dich auch nichts an.", schloss Harry und blickte dem fassungslosen Direktor ins Gesicht.

"Nun, wie du meinst, Harry. Aber sobald es gefährlich wird möchte ich sofort unterrichtet werden."

"Ciao!", sagte Harry und verließ Albus´ Büro.

Nachdenklich sah Albus ihm hinterher.

Harry lief schnell zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer.

"Sorry Filius. Albus wollte mich noch sprechen..", entschuldigte sich Harry sofort nachdem er eingetreten war.

"Kein Problem.", antwortete der kleine Professor und lächelte ihn gutmütig an.

Harry setzte sich zu Seamus und Neville, die ihn beide auffordernd ansahen.

"Du hast uns Einiges zu erklären!", sagte Neville, bevor er sich auf den Unterricht konzentrierte.

Harry seufzte lautlos und sah Seamus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, weil dessen Hand aufreizend über seinen Oberschenkel strich.

Seamus grinste unschuldig und drehte den Kopf Flitwick zu.

Kopfschüttelnd holte Harry seine Bücher heraus und folgte dem Vortrag von Filius.

Die Hand auf seinem Bein ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Nach VgddK, dem letzten Fach für diesen Tag, zogen Seamus und Neville Harry hinaus auf die zugeschneiten Ländereinen.

Harry pfiff zweimal und bald kamen Myst und Revello auf ihn zugestürmt.

Er begrüßte beide herzlich.

"Also Harry. Warum hat der sprechende Hut dich gewarnt?", fing Nev an.

"Er wollte mich halt von meinem Vorhaben abbringen."

"Aber er sagte du würdest was auch immer zu 90 nicht überleben.. Warum lebst du dann noch?", fragte Seam.

"Das habe ich auch noch nicht hinter mir. Es dauert schon noch ein paar Monate bis ich wahrscheinlich sterbe..", erklärte Harry gleichgültig.

"Aber wieso hat er dich dann schon am Samstag gewarnt?", wollte Neville verwirrt wissen.

"Weil es ab da keinen Weg mehr zurück mehr gegeben hätte. Das hat sich aber schon erledigt, da ich es trotzdem getan habe."

"Was getan?", fragte Seam.

"Das kann ich euch leider nicht sagen!"

"Okay, wo ist Lissy?", meinte Nev.

"Bei ihren Großeltern. Ich hole sie nachher nach der DA ab.."

Die beiden nickten.

"Will jemand mitkommen, reiten?", fragte Harry enthusiastisch.

Neville schüttelte sofort energisch den Kopf.

"Never!"

Harry grinste innerlich, nach außen hin zeigte er keine Reaktion.

"Seam?"

"Okay, ich komme mit.. Aber ich bin noch nie geritten..", sagte dieser unsicher.

Harry nickte und sattelte Myst.

Nev verschwand im Schloss.

Harry half Seamus in den Sattel und schwang sich selbst auf Revellos Rücken.

Während er Seamus ein wenig Unterricht gab, genoss er gleichzeitig die Kraft des Einhorns unter ihm. Seitdem er regelmäßig mit Revello ritt, wurden seine reiterlichen Fähigkeiten immer besser. Das Einhorn gab ihm Unterricht, sagte und zeigte ihm, was ihm wehtat und wann er es richtig machte. Inzwischen konnte er alle Hilfen für die Dressur, das Springen und das Westernreiten. Es machte ihm Spaß zu reiten. Wann immer er auf einem Pferderücken saß, konnte er seine Sorgen vergessen und sich entspannen. Er fühlte sich sicher und geborgen, als könne er alles schaffen. All seine Sinne und Konzentration war auf das Tier unter ihm gerichtet.. Und das sollte so sein, wenn er Revello Glauben schenken konnte.. Und das konnte er!

Als Seamus schon sicherer im Sattel saß, fragte er neugierig "Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin? Ich meine, so viel Leute wie du kennst kann man das ja nicht wissen..".

Harry verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, was Seamus aber nicht sah.

"Ich war mit Marc zusammen..", sagte Harry nüchtern.

Er hörte einen Plumps und schnell drehte er sich auf Revellos Rücken um.

Seamus lag im Schnee, Myst stand neben ihm, und starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Was?"

"Ich war mit Marc zusammen..", wiederholte Harry monoton.

Noch immer entsetzt rappelte sich Seamus auf und stand auf.

Langsam schritt er auf Revello zu.

Diesmal ließ Revello ihn näherkommen.

Seamus nahm Harrys Hand und drückte sie sanft.

"Scheiße!", hauchte er dann.

Harry lachte hohl auf

"Du sagst es!".

Seamus zog Harry sachte von dem großen Tier herunter und Harry ließ es widerstandslos geschehen.

Unten umarmte Seamus ihn fest und strich ihm zärtlich durchs Haar.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht an Seams Schulter.

Doch er ließ seine Gefühle nicht die Kontrolle übernehmen und so verließ keine Träne seine Augen.

"Sag´ es Niemandem, ja? Ich brauche kein Mitleid.", sagte Harry schließlich.

Seamus nickte bloß und ließ ihn wieder los.

Dankbar sah Harry ihn an.

Als Seamus den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, legte Harry ihm sanft zwei Finger auf die Lippen und sagte bestimmt "Lass uns später reden, okay?".

Seamus nickte und kletterte wieder in Mysts Sattel.

Harry schwang sich ebenfalls auf Revello und schweigsam ritten die beiden zurück zum Schloss.

Anschließend begaben sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal, der zur Abwechslung mal leer war.

Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte den Baldachin an.

Kurz darauf setzte sich auch Seamus auf Harrys Bett und schloss die Vorhänge.

Dann lehnte er sich an einen Bettpfosten und sah aufmerksam auf Harry.

"Lie.. Ich meine, hast du ihn geliebt?", fragte Seamus irgendwann.

"Mehr als andere..", seufzte Harry.

Seamus legte sich neben ihn und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

Harry ließ es geschehen und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper neben ihm.

Langsam beruhigten sich Harrys Gedanken wieder und ihm wurde die ganze Situation plötzlich bewusst.

Innerlich grinste er über das Ganze.

"Soll ich dich vielleicht ein wenig trösten?", fragte Seamus irgendwann verschmitzt.

"Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.. Jetzt haben wir DA.", erklärte Harry wissend.

"Und wann wird das sein?", wollte Seamus enttäuscht wissen.

"Wir werden sehen.. Danke, Seam."

Damit stand Harry auf und zog den Iren mit sich.

Zusammen schritten sie zum Raum der Wünsche.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Später am Abend saßen wieder alle im Schlafsaal der Gryffindorjungen.

Harry nervte das alles gewaltig, aber er konnte es ihnen nicht verbieten.

Vorsorglich hatte er Liz schon in die Kammer gebracht und hatte sich von Seamus überreden lassen den Abend mit ihnen zu verbringen.

"Wollen wir noch einen Film anschauen?", fragte Lavender irgendwann.

"Einen der selbstgemachten?", sponn Parvati weiter.

Alle sahen zu Harry, der sich allerdings gerade leise mit Seamus unterhielt und nichts mitbekommen hatte.

"Harry!", keifte Lav und wiederholte ihre Frage.

Doch zu aller Überraschung war es Seamus, der antwortete "Nein! Tut ihm nicht mehr weh-".

Er wurde von Harry unterbrochen, der ihm eine Hand über den Mund hielt und ihn böse anfunkelte.

"Sorry..", nuschelte Seamus beschämt.

"Von mir aus könnt ihr euch einen Film ansehen, ist mir scheißegal..", meinte Harry.

Dean wählte einen Film aus und legte die DVD ins Laufwerk des Laptops.

Er projizierte das Bild auf die Leinwand und das Licht ging aus..

"_Sag mal, Jay, bist du letzt auf dem gleichen Trip wie Marc?", fragte Marah und sah direkt in die Kamera, die Jacob ihr ins Gesicht hielt._

"_Macht irgendwie Spaß. Außerdem kann man später super drüber lachen..", antwortete Jacob, während die Kamera Marah verfolgte, die den Frühstückstisch deckte._

"_JUNGS! Frühstück!", rief sie dann die Treppe hinauf._

"_Hast du gehört wann sie zurückgekommen sind?", fragte sie dann ihren Mann._

"_Keine Ahnung, so gegen 4.00 Uhr?", riet dieser._

"_Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, wenn sie nicht aus dem Bett kommen..", seufzte Marah._

_In diesem Moment traten Harry und Marc in die Küche._

_Cherry, die Hündin, folgte ihnen schlurfend._

_Harry trug blaue Jeans, aber keine Schuhe. _

_Sein Oberkörper war mit einem engen, weißen Shirt verhüllt._

_Marc hatte ebenfalls blaue Jeans an und ein dunkelblaues Shirt._

"_Wann seid ihr zurückgekommen?", fragte Marah sofort, als sie sah._

"_Keine Ahnung..", meinte Marc schulterzuckend und setzte sich an den Tisch._

_Marah sah auffordernd zu Harry._

"_Ich weiß auch nicht.. halb fünf?", entgegnete dieser._

_Marah schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf._

"_Ich warte schon drauf, bis ihr irgendwann einen Unfall baut..", schimpfte sie, während sie den Kakao aufwischte, den Liz glucksend ausgeschüttet hatte._

_Harry ließ sich neben Marc nieder und fing an zu essen._

"Miese Schauspieler! Man sieht es euch an der Nasenspitze an..", gluckste Seamus.

"Find ich gar nicht, haben wir doch gut gemacht! Beim ersten Mal hast du es auch nicht bemerkt. Jetzt deutest du die Zeichen richtig, weil du Bescheid weißt, aber die anderen? Keine Chance..", erwiderte Harry.

"Mich würd´ schon mal interessieren was ihr so in der Nacht getrieben habt..", murmelte Seamus.

"Wir haben Jeffs Geburtstag gefeiert..", sagte Harry monoton und hieb Seamus auf den Arm.

"_Und was habt ihr heute so vor?", fragte Jacob die zwei Jungs._

"_Was haben wir denn vor?", fragte Harry grinsend an Marc gewandt._

"_Mir würde da schon was einfallen... Aber da Dad ja schon so blöd fragt, heißt das, das wir heute Familienausflug haben!", seufzte Marc theatralisch._

_Marah schmunzelte belustigt, während ihr Mann hinter der Kamera schmollte._

"_Jay, hör auf! Das sieht lächerlich aus!", meinte Harry und grinste teuflisch._

"_Pah! Sowas muss ich mir anhören!... Also, kommt ihr mit ins Freibad? Lissy war mit aussuchen dran..", erklärte Jay den Vorschlag augenrollend._

_Marc schüttelte den Kopf._

"_Oh nein! Das letzte Mal hat Harry mich überredet vom 20-Meter-Turm zu springen... Nie mehr!", rief der Blonde entrüstet._

"_Du hattest angefangen und wolltest dann kneifen.. Da bin ich nicht schuld dran!", verteidigte sich Harry._

"_Wie hast du unseren Angsthasen denn überredet?", wollte Marah neugierig wissen._

"_Er hat mich bestochen!", ereiferte sich Marc._

"_Ist ja gar nicht wahr! Es war genau andersrum..", entgegnete Harry gespielt aufgebracht._

"_Oh! Haltet einfach beide die Klappe!", sagte Jay dann genervt._

_Marc sah ihn beleidigt an, lachte dann aber zeitgleich mit Harry und Marah los._

"_Nun, was ist? Kommt ihr mit?", wiederholte Marah die Frage._

"_Ich rufe Ash, Jeff und Kate an ob sie mitkommen.. Allein ist es so langweilig!", schlug Marc vor und eilte sofort zum Telefon._

_Das Bild wurde Schwarz, denn Jay hatte die Kamera ausgeschaltet._

_Nach ein paar Sekunden tauchte ein neues Bild auf._

_Ash, Jeff, Kate, Julia, Lesley und Leah hatten sich auf ihren Badetüchern ausgebreitet, während Marah immer noch damit beschäftigt war die große Decke auf der Wiese auszubreiten._

_Harry, Marc und Jay, der filmte, standen feixend daneben._

_Sie machten alle keine Anstalten ihr zu helfen, auch Liz nicht, die mit Cherry am Ufer des Sees spielte. _

_Denn nach ein paar Diskussionen hatte sich nämlich Liz überreden lassen anstatt das Freibad zu besuchen an einen nahegelegenen See zu fahren._

_Die sechs Jugendlichen hatten begeistert zugestimmt und so waren sie mit zwei Autos hierher gefahren, da sie nicht in eines gepasst hatten._

"_Macht euch nicht über mich lustig, sondern helft mir mal!", keifte Marah schließlich._

"_Ich kann nicht!", meldete Jay grinsend und schwenkte bedeutungsvoll die Kamera._

"_Oh du meine Güte! Fauler Sack..", schimpfte sie weiter, bedankte sich dann aber doch noch bei Marc und Harry, die ihr in der Zwischenzeit geholfen hatten._

_Harry setzte sich auf sein Handtuch und beobachtete Liz, die gerade beinahe kopfüber ins Wasser fiel, aber noch rechtzeitig von Cherry gerettet wurde._

_Marc setzte sich neben ihn und sie versanken in einer angeregten Unterhaltung._

_Jay lief mit der Kamera zu Liz und holte sie zeternd zurück zu ihrem Platz._

_Nun war Jay gezwungen die Kamera auszuschalten, denn es gab nichts Interessantes mehr zum filmen._

_Seufzend schaltete er den Camcorder aus._

_Längere Zeit später wurde die Kamera allerdings wieder eingeschaltet, als Jeff, Kate, Leah und Ash anfingen ein wenig Fußball zu spielen. Nun, eher versuchte Jeff den Mädels beizubringen wie man Fußball spielte._

_Glucksend nahm Jay das ganze auf._

_Als aber aus dem Hintergrund eine Stimme kam, drehte er die Kamera schnell in diese Richtung._

"_Sagt mal, seit wann steht auf meiner Stirn _"Liegestuhl" _geschrieben? Langsam wird es unbequem..", sagte Harry betont ruhig._

_Harry lag auf dem Rücken auf seinem Platz und las ein Buch._

_Marc hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen durchtrainierten Bauch gebettet und las ebenfalls. Liz hatte sich an seine andere Seite gelehnt und blätterte in einem Bilderbuch. Außerdem hatte sich Marah an seine aufgestellten Beine gelehnt und hielt ihr hübsches Gesicht in die Sonne._

_Alle drei ignorierten ihn und Harry stöhnte geschlagen auf und murmelte etwas nicht sehr Nettes vor sich hin._

_Jay lachte offenherzig und die Kamera zitterte in seinen Händen._

_Marc hatte eine Hand unter seinem Rücken und strich Harry ständig über die Seite, was die Kamera allerdings nicht sah._

"_Marc! Reiß´ dich zusammen!", schimpfte er auch schon lautstark los, als Marcs Hände ihre Aufgabe mit bravour bewältigten._

_Marc hörte sofort auf und nuschelte "Sorry!"._

"_Eure Sprache müsste man verstehen!", meckerte Marah._

_Marc und Harry grinsten sich nur bedeutungsvoll an und ließen sich dann von Jeff überreden mitzukicken._

_Harry schüttelte Marc, Marah und Liz ab und zog sich ein T-Shirt an, denn er hatte keine Lust von jedem auf sein Tattoo angesprochen zu werden. Auch Marc stand auf und so wurden zwei Mannschaften gebildet._

_Harry hatte das Pech mit drei Mädchen zusammen zu spielen, denn diese waren mehr als schlecht in diesem Spiel._

_Harry hatte an Fußball durchaus seinen Spaß gefunden, vor allem nach der Europameisterschaft, die diesen Sommer über stattgefunden hatte und deren Spiele Harry, Marc, Jeff, Jason und Jay sich alle angesehen hatten._

_Und da Harry schon früher, als Kind, viel mit dem Ball, geheim natürlich, gespielt hatte, konnte er durchaus gut mit dem Spiel umgehen. An den Wochenenden, an denen es kein Volleyballturnier gab, fanden manchmal auch Fußballturniere statt, bei denen Harry erfolgreicher war._

_Aber nun musste er praktisch alleine spielen, denn die Mädels konnten noch nicht einmal einen Ball davon abhalten ins Tor zu fliegen!_

"_Hey, das ist unfair! Jay, spiel´ doch auch mit, alleine habe ich keine Chance..", meckerte Harry auch schon los._

"_Hey, was ist mit uns?", regte sich Kate beleidigt auf._

"_Also ehrlich! Wenn ihr wenigstens den Ball halten könntet, bevor er ins Tor fliegt, wäre ich schon mehr als zufrieden, aber das tut ihr ja nicht...", verteidigte sich Harry._

"_Sorry, aber irgendwer muss eueren mitleiderregenden Versuch ja für die Nachwelt aufzeichnen..", entschuldigte sich Jay fies grinsend._

_Harry murmelte irgendetwas von Malfoy Senior und versuchte dann seinen Mitspielerinnen ihre Aufgaben klar zu machen._

_Dann begann das Spiel und die drei Mädchen schafften es tatsächlich zu dritt das Tor zu verteidigen, das mit zwei Stöcken gekennzeichnet war._

_Allerdings war Harry dann auf sich allein gestellt und musste den Ball gegen Marc _und _Jeff verteidigen, was ihm oftmals nicht gelang, denn die beiden waren echt gut._

_Aber die beiden Mädchen in ihrer Mannschaft waren nur zu zweit um das Tor zu verteidigen und daher hatte Harry wenig Mühe den Ball an beiden vorbei ins Tor zu katapultieren._

_Schlussendlich gewann Harry mit seinen drei Mädels 5:4._

_Er grinste Marc und Jeff an, die ihn beide verstört anstarrten._

_Kate, Ash und Lesley waren unheimlich stolz auf sich und schmissen sich nun _verschwitzt_ ins kühle Wasser._

_Sie spritzten ihr Freunde und Freundinnen an und wollten die darauffolgenden Konsequenzen wohl auch provozieren._

_Harry, Jeff und Marc sprachen sich kurz ab, da sie ja in der Unterzahl waren._

_Harry sah sich verstohlen um und registrierte erleichtert, dass keine Fremden in der Nähe waren._

_So nickte er seinen Freunden zu und teleportierte mit Wasser hinter die Gruppe der Mädchen._

_Da das Wasser die Geräusche dämpfte, bemerkten sie ihn nicht._

_Ein teuflisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er Ash von hinten packte und untertauchte._

_Diese schrie hysterisch und ihre Freundinnen drehten sich alarmiert um._

_Diesen Augenblick nutzten Marc und Jeff und stürzten sich ebenfalls ins Wasser._

_Nun begann eine schweißtreibende Wasserschlacht._

_Ash hatte sich Huckepack an Harrys Rücken geklammert, während Leah ihn von vorne umklammerte. Doch auch zu zweit schafften sie es nicht den Schwarzhaarigen unter Wasser zu tauchen._

_Auch Marc und Jeff hatten so ihre Probleme._

_Während Kate und Lesley Marc umzingelten, kümmerte sich Julia um Jeff, der prustend herumtorkelte, als sie ihn kitzelte._

_Alle lachten ausgelassen, bis es schließlich dunkel wurde und Marah sie aufforderte nach draußen zu kommen._

_Während sie sich abtrockneten, umzogen und ihre Sachen einpackten, filmte Jay immer noch._

"_Was machen wir heute noch?", fragte Jay irgendwann._

"_Wie wär´s mit einem Filmeabend?", schlug Marah vor._

_Alle stimmten begeistert zu und nun schien sich Marah Sorgen zu machen, wie sie alle in ihrem Wohnzimmer unterbringen konnte._

"_Und was schauen wir an?", fragte Jeff in die Runde._

"_Ich habe _Herr der Ringe _noch nicht gesehen, aber Marc hat die DVDs alle.", meinte Marah freudig._

_Marc und Harry nickten synchron und stimmten begeistert zu._

"_Was ist denn in euch gefahren?", wollte Ash erstaunt wissen._

"_Haben wir das nie erzählt?", fragte Marc verdutzt._

"_Ähm, nein?", sagten alle unsicher._

_Harry grinste und ließ Marc erzählen._

"_Also, in den Ferien, wo wir uns kennen gelernt haben.. Wir haben uns in einem Kino alle drei Filme hintereinander angesehen.. und danach L.A.s Discos unsicher gemacht. Hmm, ich denke schlussendlich waren wir ziemlich besoffen.", grinste Marc und stieß Harry in die Seite, "Sag mal, wie haben wir überhaupt zurückgefunden?", Marc runzelte überlegend die Stirn._

"_Zufall wahrscheinlich.", steuerte Harry bei und sah Marc an._

"_Ach ja? Interessant..", murmelte Marah abwesend._

_Sie packten zusammen und stiegen in die Autos._

_Das Bild wurde Schwarz..._

"Hey cool! Wir müssen unbedingt mal zusammen kicken..", sagte Dean begeistert zu Harry, der abwesend nickte.

"Theoretisch könnten die drei Torwärterinnen auch mitmachen..", sagte Harry dann noch.

"Nun ja, kein richtiger Vorteil, oder?", meinte Dean skeptisch.

"Ich hab´ sie ewig nicht mehr gesehen..", nuschelte Harry leise.

Seam sah ihn forschend an.

"_Dann besuche sie doch mal.."_, schlug Nev ihm mental vor.

Harry nickte und fragte Neville _"Kommst du mit?"._

"_Wenn du das willst.."_

Harry nickte und stand auf.

Neville tat es ihm gleich und stellte sich zu ihm.

"Was tut ihr?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

Harry teleportierte nach Glasgow vor Jeffs Haus.

Er klingelte und Jeff machte auf.

Als er Harry erkannte umarmte er ihn herzlich und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.

"Wir haben so gehofft, dass du wieder auftauchst.. Wir wollen dich nicht auch noch verlieren!", nuschelte Jeff Harry ins Ohr.

Harry drückte seinen Freund ein wenig von sich und sah in die traurigen, blauen Augen.

"Tut mir Leid.", sagte Harry und meinte es wirklich ernst.

Neville zupfte Harry auffordernd am Umhang und sagte mental er solle ihn wieder zurückteleportieren.

Harry tat das unbewusst und ließ sich von Jeff ins Haus ziehen.

Jeff telefonierte ein wenig herum und eine halbe Stunde später waren alle versammelt.

Julia, Ashley, Kate, Lesley, Leah, Jason, Kenneth, Tim, Zack, Judith, Jeff und Harry saßen zusammen in Jeffs Zimmer.

Harry, der mit Vorwürfen und Schweigen gerechnet hatte, war sehr überrascht, als ihn alle freundschaftlich umarmten und ihm für sein Kommen dankten.

Auch herrschte keine unangenehme Stimmung, sondern eher ein verständnisvolles Schweigen.

Irgendwie hatten alle ihre kindliche Naivität abgelegt, was ihnen auch nicht zu verdenken war.

"Geht es Lissy gut?", fragte Leah irgendwann.

Harry sah sie beruhigend an.

"Ja, ihr geht es gut.. Sie findet täglich neue Leute die mit ihr _Ice Age _anschauen..", erzählte Harry und lächelte sogar leicht.

Es fiel ihm leichter zu lächeln, wenn er mit Menschen zusammen waren, die nicht so viel von ihm wussten. Die ihn nicht als Harry Potter, den Helden, sahen.

Sie alle wussten, dass er ein Zauberer war und sie wussten auch von Voldemort und dem Krieg. Aber sie wussten nichts über seine Kindheit, über seine Abenteuer. Okay, dass seine Eltern von Voldemort umgebracht worden waren wussten sie schon, aber von dem Rest wussten sie nichts Genaues.

Eigentlich hatte er nur mit Marc über alles gesprochen.

Ihm hatte er all seine Ängste und Gefühle mitgeteilt.

Auch mit Marah und Jacob hatte er geredet, viel geredet, aber eben nicht über alles.

Es war gut mit jemandem zu sprechen, der neutral war, der ihn sah und seine Probleme. Der nicht zu Dumbledore loyal war und sofort zu ihm rennen würde. Jemand der wirklich versuchte ihm zu helfen und nicht nur so tat..

Wehmütig schob Harry seine Gedanken beiseite.

"Marc hatte ein Amulett von dir, nicht? Damit konnte er dich rufen..", sagte Ash dann.

Harry sah sie an und nickte zögernd.

"Kann ich auch so eins haben? Ich meine ich möchte dich nicht als Freund verlieren..", erklärte Ash ihre Bitte.

Harry dachte nach.

Es würde ihn sehr beruhigen, wenn er wüsste wie es ihnen ging, ob es ihnen gut ging.

"Ich würde das sogar begrüßen. Dann könnt ihr mich rufen wenn ihr in Gefahr seid..", sagte Harry in die Runde.

Die anderen stimmten erleichtert zu und Harry schlug ein Tattoo vor, wie bei Michael und co.

Begeistert planten die 12 Jugendlichen einen Ausflug in die Stadt.

Sie verabredeten sich für Freitagnachmittag und dann löste sich die kleine Gesellschaft wieder auf.

Harry teleportierte wieder zurück in den Schlafsaal, wo die anderen immer noch saßen.

Harry grüßte kurz und verkleinerte seinen Koffer um ihn anschließend in die Hosentasche zu stecken und auf die Tür zuzugehen.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Schlafen.", antwortete Harry gleichgültig.

"Wohin?", fragte Hermine weiter.

"Damit ihr eure Treffen dann da durchführt? Ohne mich..", erklärte Harry und verschwand.

"Irgendwie hat er ja Recht.", seufzte Hermine bedrückt.

"Ich möchte eigentlich auch schlafen.", bemerkte Neville.

"Ich auch.", fügte Seam hinzu.

"Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragten Dean und Parvati unisono und perplex.

"Ein paar Erkenntnisse, die nicht leicht zu verkraften sind, machen nun mal müde..", sagte Seam und Nev nickte zustimmend.

"Was hat er euch erzählt?", fragte Pansy neugierig.

"Das er in den nächsten Monaten wahrscheinlich sterben wird, warum? Keine Ahnung.", meinte Nev gleichgültig.

"Oh ja, und noch was viel wichtigeres.. Endlich passt alles zusammen.", nuschelte Seam in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Was passt alles zusammen?", fragten die anderen verwirrt.

"Sorry, ich habe versprochen nichts zu sagen.", wimmelte Seamus sie ab.

Nev sah ihn fragend an und Seamus nickte ihm zu.

Die Slys begaben sich in ihre eigenen Quartiere.

Draco war kaum in seinem Zimmer, als ihm auch schon wieder die Tränen überwältigten.

Wie war er nur so schwach geworden?

Und warum kümmerte es Harry nicht, dass er bald sterben würde?

Warum war er so gleichgültig?

Wieso so kalt, warum zeigte er keine Gefühle, warum lächelte er nicht mehr?

Er wollte ihn doch nur glücklich sehen!

Er wollte, dass er lächelte, dass seine Augen funkelten.

Wollte, dass Harry ihn liebte, ihn küsste und ihn berührte.

Warum konnte es nicht einfach so sein?

Wieso musste er so leiden, warum nur hasste er ihn?

"Warum hasst du mich so, Harry? Warum...", hauchte Draco in die stille Dunkelheit.

Weil ich ihm wehgetan habe.., beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst.

Weil ich ihn gequält habe, ihn verletzt habe, ihn beleidigt habe..., monoton klang seine innere Stimme..

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle wieder beim Frühstück.

Harry und Neville saßen schon da und aßen.

Kurz vor Ende des Essens stand Dumbledore auf und in der Halle wurde es still.

"Nun, es freut mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass es einen Frühlingsball geben wird. Er wird Ende April stattfinden. Ab der dritten Klasse kann jeder teilnehmen. Und es besteht Anwesenheitspflicht.. ich hoffe der Ball wird Ihre Sorgen für kurze Zeit in den Hintergrund schieben.. Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass es auch in Zeiten des Krieges und der Dunkelheit Licht und Fröhlichkeit gibt!", endete Dumbledore seine kleine Ansprache.

Sofort brach unter den Mädchen ein Kichern und Tuscheln aus, während einige der Jungs nicht sehr glücklich wirkten.

Harry fragte sich ehrlich wie Albus nur so locker sein konnte.

Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich durch die Silbergrauen sicher, er musste sich nicht mehr um den Krieg kümmern.. das taten ja die mysteriösen Krieger..

Innerlich schnaubte Harry abfällig.

"So ein Mist! Musste das unbedingt sein?", maulte Ron neben ihm.

Harry sah ihn kurz mitfühlend an und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Kaffee.

"Wen wirst du fragen?", wollte Ron neugierig von ihm wissen.

"Weiß´ ich noch nicht, ist doch auch egal! Ich habe wichtigeres zu bewältigen..", erwiderte Harry und stand auf.

Neville folgte ihm zum Slytherintisch.

Harry wartete geduldig bis sich die Vier erhoben hatten und zu ihnen kamen.

Doch kurz bevor sie losgingen, hielt sie eine Stimme auf.

"Harry! Harry, warte..", Tracy kam im Eiltempo auf ihn zugehetzt.

Außer Atem blieb sie vor ihm stehen.

Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie auffordernd an.

"Ich hab´ mit ihm gesprochen.. Er sagte er hätte nichts dagegen, dass ich beitrete, er war sogar ganz begeistert. Er sagte außerdem ich müsse den Rest mit dir besprechen..", redete sie dann ganz plötzlich los.

"Gut. Hast du Sonntagabend Zeit?", fragte Harry direkt.

"Ja klar.", antwortete Tracy perplex.

"Gut, gebe den Termin an Detlev weiter.. Er weiß wie die Aufnahme abläuft, er wird es dir erklären. Wir sehen uns.", erklärte Harry, schritt dann auf die Tür zu und verschwand.

Tracy sah glücklich in die Runde und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Verwirrt folgten Neville und die Slys Harry in den Unterricht.

Die Woche verging schnell und am Freitagnachmittag machte sich Harry auf den Weg nach Glasgow.

Bald hatten sich die Zwölf allesamt eingefunden.

Zusammen liefen sie in die Stadt und suchten ein kleines Tattoo-Studio auf.

Harry war bis jetzt der einzige, der schon Tattoos hatte und daher musste er die anderen darauf vorbereiten.

"Nun, es tut schon weh, aber es ist zu ertragen.. Außerdem macht das Ergebnis die Schmerzen allemal wett."

Verunsichert nickten die Mädchen, während die Jungs die Helden mimten und sich nichts anmerken ließen.

Einstimmig entschieden sie sich für ein Motiv.

Es war nicht besonders groß, aber dennoch nicht zu übersehen.

An der Hand, wo der Daumen in den Ballen überging würden sie sich alle dasselbe Motiv stechen lassen.

Zack war der erste, der sich den zierlichen Eisvogel auf die Hand tattowieren ließ.

Es war ein silber-blauer Eisvogel. Die Konturen der Federn waren gut zu sehen und die Augen des wunderschönen Vogels waren meerblau.

So tiefblau wie Marcs Augen es gewesen waren.

Harry würde es wohl immer an seinen Marc erinnern, das wollte er auch..

Nacheinander bekamen alle das Tattoo auf die Hand, Harry war der Letzte.

Allerdings ließ er sich auch noch ein zweites Tattoo stechen.

Auch er bekam den Vogel auf den Handballen der linken Hand, aber auf seinen rechten Fußknöchel ließ er sich auch ein Tattoo stechen.

Es war ein Auge. Die Konturen tiefschwarz und die langen, dichten Wimpern schön gebogen.

Die Iris war rot.

Blutrot.

Wie Toms Augen.

Ihm gefiel diese Farbe, keine Frage.

Er wollte, dass er sich immer an den Menschen in Voldemort erinnerte.

Er kannte ihn als Mensch, nicht nur als Monster.

Würde Tom sich nicht selbst belügen, wäre er wohl ein sehr netter, attraktiver Mann.

Würde er seine Gefühle nicht verachten und seine Verlangen ausleben, wäre er ein ganz anderer Mensch.

Warum nur war Tom zu dem geworden, was er jetzt war?

Wieso zwang er Harry dazu ihn zu vernichten?

Nachdem alle das Tattoo hatten, machten sie noch einen kleinen Stadtbummel, bevor sie sich ins _Starlight´ _verzogen, dem angesagtesten Club Glasgows.

Es wurde immer später und sie immer betrunkener.

Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich Harrys Freunde, bis zum Schluss nur noch Harry und Leah da waren.

Wäre Harry nicht so besoffen gewesen, hätte er die Nacht wohl niemals mit Leah verbracht. Doch als ihm am nächsten Morgen die Erkenntnis traf, konnte er die Nacht nicht mehr ungeschehen machen.

Seufzend schälte er sich aus der Bettdecke und versuchte Leah nicht zu wecken.

Er zog sich leise an und teleportierte ins Hauptquartier.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Der ganze März verging schnell und bei Harry stellte sich die morgendliche Übelkeit ein. Er musste nun jeden Morgen einen Trank nehmen, damit seine Übelkeit keine Aufmerksamkeit hervorrufen konnte.

Am letzten Donnerstag im März saß Harry am Frühstückstisch und unterhielt sich locker mit Seamus, der neben ihm saß.

Als die Posteulen kamen, erblickte Harry sofort Hedwig, die einen Brief trug.

Neugierig nahm er den Muggelumschlag an sich und öffnete den Brief.

Während er an seiner Kaffeetasse nippte, las er das Geschriebene.

_Weißt du noch?_

_Freitag, Tattoos, Club, Alkohol, Du, Ich?_

_Ich bin schwanger._

_Leah_

Harry prustete den Kaffee, den er im Mund hatte quer über den Tisch und starrte fassungslos auf das Papier.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn irritiert und verwundert an.

Doch bevor irgendjemand den Text lesen konnte, faltete Harry den Zettel zusammen und sah zu Albus auf.

Albus hatte das Geschehen interessiert mitangesehen.

Er wusste, dass Harry ihn bitten würde ihm den Tag frei zu geben, denn seiner Reaktion nach musste der Brief etwas sehr wichtiges enthalten.

Geschlagen nickte er seinem Schüler zu und der nickte dankbar zurück.

Harry beschwor sich Stift und Papier und schrieb einen kurzen Brief.

_Ich hole dich so schnell wie möglich in der Schule ab. Harry_

Dann teleportierte er das Papier zu Leah und stand auf um sich umzuziehen, denn in der Muggelwelt konnte er schlecht mit Robe und Umhang auftauchen.

"Hey, Harry! Was ist los?", fragten Seamus und Neville gleichzeitig.

"Heute Abend..", antwortete Harry zerstreut und lief schnell hoch in seinen Schlafsaal.

Er zog sich schwarze Jeans und ein hellgrünes Hemd an.

Seine übliche Ausrüstung trug er eh schon am Körper und so teleportierte er nach Glasgow.

Er fuhr mit Jacobs Wagen zu dem Gymnasium, in das Leah ging.

Aus ihrer Clique war sie die einzige, die auf diese Schule ging.

Harry schritt durch die leeren Gänge, denn gerade lief die zweite Unterrichtsstunde.

Er betrat das Sekretariat und trat charmant lächelnd auf das junge Mädchen zu, das wohl die Sekretärin war.

Bewundernd ließ sie ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten und fragte dann "Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?".

"Ich möchte Leah De Marquez abholen. Es ist ein unaufschiebbarer Termin.", erklärte Harry.

"Haben Sie eine Entschuldigung ihrer Eltern dabei? Oder ein ärztliches Attest?"

Harry steckte seine rechte Hand in seine Jackentasche und beschwor schnell ein Formular herauf.

Er übergab es der Sekretärin, die das Attest misstrauisch begutachtete, dann aber zufrieden nickte.

Sie holte einen Ordner mit der Aufschrift _9. Klasse´ _aus einem Schrank und blätterte darin herum. Schließlich fand sie Leahs Stundenplan und erklärte ihm den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.

Harry bedankte sich und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Da die zweite Stunde, nach der Pause war, bald zu ende war, wartete er vor dem Klassenzimmer.

Leah saß im Mathematikunterricht und war mit ihren Gedanken bei ihrer ausbleibenden Regel. Sie war in dieser Klasse eine richtige Außenseiterin.

Obwohl sie sehr gut aussah und eigentlich immer nett war, mieden sie die anderen Schüler. Sie war vor zwei Jahren in diese Klasse gekommen und hatte nie Freunde gefunden, sie hatte es gar nicht erst versucht.

Hier gab es nur zickige Mädchen, die sich viel zu aufreizend anzogen.

Die Jungen waren noch zu ertragen, allerdings ließen sie sich viel zu oft von den knappen Tops und Röcken ablenken.

Die meisten Mädchen allerdings waren nur darauf aus die Jungs bloßzustellen, für sie gab es hier einfach keine gutaussehenden Jungen.

Leah wurde für prüde und brav gehalten, nur weil sie sich nicht so knapp kleidete wie die anderen Mädchen.

Daher wurde sie nun mit komischen Blicken bombardiert, denn wie auch immer war durchgesickert, dass sie schwanger war.

_Na, wer hat dich denn gefickt?_, das war auf einem Zettel gestanden, der sie gerade erreicht hatte.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte sich ob überhaupt ein Mädchen dieser Klasse jemals mit einem Jungen geschlafen hatte.

So wie die sich benahmen konnte man das bezweifeln.

Die ganze letzte Woche hatte sie sich solche Sprüche anhören müssen und langsam nervte sie es gewaltig.

Sie fragten, welcher pickelige Milchbubi der Vater wäre und ob sie ihn jemals wieder sehen würde.

Da erst hatte sie sich getraut Harry zu schreiben.

Dabei war sie noch nicht einmal sicher ob er der Vater war.

Denn sie hatte zwei Tage vor der Nacht mit Harry mit ihrem Freund Schluss gemacht.. und so könnte auch dieser der Vater sein.

Obwohl Leah es lieber wäre, wenn es Harry wäre.

Sie war erleichtert gewesen, als sie Harrys Nachricht an diesem Morgen erreicht hatte.

Sie hoffte er würde bald auftauchen, denn sie wollte so schnell wie möglich von dieser sensationsgeilen Meute weg.

Zum Glück schellte jetzt die Glocke zur Pause und seufzend packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen.

Sie trat aus dem Klassenzimmer und sah sofort Harry, der an der Wand gegenüber lehnte und sie lächelnd ansah.

Mit Genugtuung bemerkte Leah die Blicke ihrer Mitschülerinnen, die Harry bewundernd anstarrten. Nun, er sah ja auch ungemein attraktiv aus.

Lange, schlanke Beine, die in engen, schwarzen Jeans steckten und ein hellgrünes Hemd, unter dem man die gut ausgeprägten Muskeln sehen konnte. Die ebenholzschwarzen Haare und die smaragdgrünen Augen. Die gebräunte Haut und die vollen Lippen..

Leah ließ ihre Tasche fallen und stürmte auf ihn zu.

Sie umarmten sich fest.

"Können wir hier weg?", fragte Leah ihn dann.

"Ja."

"Wie hast du das geschafft?"

"Ein bisschen Geflirte mit der Sekretärin und alles geht von selbst..", erklärte Harry grinsend.

Sie hieb ihm spielerisch auf den Arm und hob ihre Tasche wieder auf.

Zusammen gingen sie durch die Schülermengen, hinaus zum Parkplatz.

Die Mädchen aus Leahs Klasse sahen ihnen perplex hinterher.

Als Mariah Leah ansprechen wollte, fuhr diese ihr über den Mund.

"Wohl doch nicht der Milchbubi, den du dir vorgestellt hast?", fragte sie spitz.

"Tatsächlich hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass so ein heißer Kerl sich mit dir abgeben würde!", provozierte Mariah.

"Ach, und warum sollte ich mich nicht mit ihr abgeben? Sie zieht sich jedenfalls nicht so an wie die nächste Nutte vom Hauptbahnhof. Ich frage mich was du damit bezweckst.. Willst du ernsthaft von jedem Drecksack angemacht werden, oder was?", wandte sich Harry gelassen an das Mädchen, das tatsächlich mehr wie eine Hure aussah, als ein Mädchen vom Gymnasium.

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

Ein paar der Umstehenden kicherten verhalten.

"Ach, und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als die nächstbeste Jungfrau zu schwängern, oder was?", fragte sie dann herablassend zurück.

"Ich bin schon seit drei Jahren keine Jungfrau mehr.", mischte sich Leah wieder ein.

Mariah sah sie fragend an, doch keine Lüge stand in Leahs Augen.

"Wirklich? Hätte ich nie gedacht..", meinte Mariah ehrlich erstaunt.

Leah schüttelte nur den Kopf und nickte Harry zu.

Sie gingen weiter zu dem silberblauen BMW.

Leah ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder, während Harry schon den Motor startete und schnell an Mariah und ihren Freundinnen vorbeifuhr.

"Also?", fing Harry an.

"Ich war seit drei Wochen überfällig und war beim Arzt. Schwanger! Es kann aber auch von Alexander sein, meinem Ex..", erklärte Leah verzweifelt.

"Wir können das herausfinden, wenn du willst..", meinte Harry.

"Wie soll denn das gehen?", rief sie.

"In der Zaubererwelt geht das schon. Wenn du nicht in das große Krankenhaus willst, dann können wir auch zu einer befreundeten Heilerin..", sagte Harry beruhigend.

Leah nickte entschlossen.

Harry fuhr zum leerstehenden Paxtonhaus und zusammen stiegen sie die Treppe zu Marcs altem Zimmer hoch.

Harry trat in den Raum und verdrängte alle Erinnerungen, die ihn sofort überkamen.

Dann schickte er Beate über das Tattoo eine Nachricht und fünf Minuten später apparierte sie direkt vor der Tür.

Leah schrie überrascht auf, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder.

"So. Wie kann ich helfen?", fragte Beate, nachdem sie Harry zur Begrüßung umarmt hatte.

"Leah -", er zeigte auf das blonde Mädchen, "ist schwanger. Wir wissen aber nicht ob das Kind von mir oder ihrem Exfreund ist.. Kannst du das herausfinden?".

Beate sah ihn tadelnd an, wandte sich dann aber lächelnd zu der ängstlichen Blonden.

"Keine Angst, es wird nicht wehtun. Ich werde nur ein DNA-Bild anfertigen und es dann mit Harrys Werten vergleichen und auswerten. Das Ergebnis bekommt ihr spätestens übermorgen, ja?", redete sie beruhigend auf Leah ein.

Harry und Leah nickten und Leah legte sich aufs Bett, wo Beate ihren Bauch frei machte.

Sie fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über den Bauch und murmelte verschiedene Formeln.

Fünf Minuten später hielt sie zwei Blätter mit Tabellen und Werten in der Hand.

Dann verabschiedete sich Beate von den Beiden und verschwand wieder.

Leah sah ängstlich zu Harry.

Harry lächelte sie an und setzte sich dann zu ihr.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Harry spürte ihre Angst und er strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf.

"Leah, selbst wenn das Kind nicht von mir ist, kannst du trotzdem auf mich zählen, ja? Egal was wird, ich bin für dich da.."

Sie schluchzte dankbar auf und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Danke, Harry. Ich wünschte du wärst der Vater.."

Harry lächelte leicht, obwohl in seinem Inneren ein Chaos herrschte.

"Was ist mit deinen Eltern?", fragte Harry irgendwann.

"Du weißt doch. Ich wohne mit Julia, Lesley und Judith in einer WG. Ich habe meine Eltern lange nicht mehr gesehen und wir haben kein gutes Verhältnis. Sie zahlen mir monatlich 400 Pfund, das ist unsere einzige Verbindung.. Ich kann kaum mit ihrer Unterstützung rechnen!", Leah lachte hohl auf.

"Hhmm.", ließ Harry nachdenklich verlauten.

"Vielleicht sollte ich abtreiben..", überlegte Leah weiter.

"Willst du das wirklich?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Wenn es Alex´ Kind ist, schon..", ihre Stimme klang jedoch nicht so sicher.

"Hör´ zu.. Vergiss nie, dass du gute Freunde hast! Wir alle werden dir helfen, ja? Wenn du Geld oder eine Wohnung brauchst, kannst du immer bei mir antanzen. Doch auch wenn du Trost, Unterstützung, Rat und ähnliches brauchst, kannst du sowohl mit mir als auch mit den anderen rechnen!"

Leah nickte ernst.

"Ich weiß ja.. Nur, es wird sich alles verändern. Eigentlich wollte ich studieren, Karriere machen.."

"Das kannst du immer noch tun."

"Aber wie denn, Harry? Ein Kind!", rief Leah aufgebracht.

"Solange wir zusammen halten, gibt es immer eine Lösung!", sagte Harry heftig.

"Aber wirst du auch noch zu mir halten, wenn es Alex´ Kind ist? Ist es dir denn dann nicht egal?"

Harry richtete sich auf und sah in Leahs blaugraue Augen.

"Selbst wenn das Kind nicht von mir ist, werde ich trotzdem immer für euch da sein! Ich liebe Liz doch auch, auch wenn sie nur die Tochter von Jay und Marah ist.. Habe ich sie im Stich gelassen?"

"Nein, nein! Hast du nicht, tut mir Leid..", nuschelte Leah beschämt.

"Okay, ich fahre dich jetzt nach Hause und komme mit den Ergebnissen wieder, ja?", schlug Harry vor.

Leah stimmte zu und so brachte Harry Leah nach Hause und verabschiedete sich mit einem leichten Kuss von ihr. Zwar waren sie nicht zusammen und würden es wohl nie sein, doch trotzdem hatten sie von nun an ein eine sehr enge Verbindung.

Harry stellte den Wagen in der Garage des ehemaligen Paxtonhauses ab und teleportierte dann zurück nach Hogwarts.

° - break - °

To Be Cntinued

Dat war´s ma wida von mir!

Ihr kennt ja meine meinung zu kommis, oda?

bye,

Lord Slash

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	15. Chapter 15

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 15?

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

Da es schon nach dem Abendessen war, materialisierte sich Harry in der Küche, denn er hatte großen Hunger.

Sofort wurde er von den eifrigen Elfen bedient und dankbar aß er.

Anschließend teleportierte er in den Schlafsaal.

Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal mehr, dass die übliche Gesellschaft versammelt war.

"Also, was war los?", fragte Seamus und wurde von einem bekräftigend nickendem Neville unterstützt.

Harry übergab den beiden den Brief von Leah.

Nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatten, nahm Harry ihn wieder an sich.

Seamus und Neville starrten ihn fassungslos an.

"Stimmt das?", quetschte Neville schließlich heraus.

"Ja.", erklärte Harry dumpf, "Verdammte Scheiße! Wo hatte ich bloß mein Hirn? Habe ich überhaupt eines? Wahrscheinlich nicht..", rief Harry dann heftig und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, die anderen hatten beschlossen ruhig zu sein und zu zuhören.

"Nichts! Gar nichts ist los!", erklärte Harry schneidend.

"Klar!", meinte Hermine sarkastisch und drehte sich beleidigt weg.

Seamus starrte immer noch Harry an, der davon ganz nervös wurde.

"Seam, hör auf so zu schauen!", wies Harry ihn sofort zurecht.

"Sorry.", nuschelte dieser.

"Was machst du jetzt?", wollte Neville wissen.

"Keine Ahnung..", seufzte Harry und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

"Aber irgendwas musst du doch tun.", mischte sich Seamus ein.

"Ach nee. Was würdest du denn an meiner Stelle tun?", fragte Harry provozierend.

"Weiß nich..", murmelte Seamus kleinlaut und Harry schnaubte nur.

Neville hatte den Kopf schiefgelegt und schien zu überlegen.

"Ist sie wenigstens hübsch?", fragte Seamus dann schelmisch.

Harry und Neville stöhnten synchron auf.

"Ich gehe Liz abholen..", meinte Harry und verschwand in einem Wirbelsturm.

"Was ist passiert?", fragten die anderen sofort Seamus und Neville.

Doch die beiden schwiegen sich aus.

Harry war direkt zu Minerva teleportiert, die noch immer in ihrem Büro saß und Hausaufgaben korrigierte.

"Guten Abend, Harry. Wo warst du denn heute?", fragte sie freundlich.

"Albus hatte mir wegen einer wichtigen Sache freigegeben. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.. Darf ich auf den Ball auch jemanden mitbringen, der hier nicht Schüler ist?", fragte er geradeheraus.

Überrascht schien sie zu überlegen.

"Wie willst du sie denn hierher bringen?"

"Teleportation.", erklärte Harry schlicht.

"Nun, ich denke schon, dass das möglich ist. Aber ich werde noch einmal mit Albus sprechen und gebe dir dann morgen Bescheid, ja?"

Harry bedankte sich bei ihr und begab sich dann ins Hauptquartier, wo er auch die Nacht verbrachte.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry wich den Fragen seiner Freunde aus, vor allem denen von Seamus und Neville. Zum Glück hielten sie dicht und keiner hatte auch nur eine annähernd richtige Vermutung.

Am Samstag dann erhielt er von Beate das Ergebnis und war irgendwie erleichtert, dass das Kind tatsächlich von Alex war und nicht von ihm.

Was hätte er auch mit zwei Kindern getan, bald drei.

Eigentlich war ihm Liz ja schon zu viel.

Er teleportierte zu Leah um ihr das Ganze schonend beizubringen.

Sie war wirklich verzweifelt, doch zusammen mit Lesley, Judith und Julia schaffte es Harry sie wieder aufzubauen.

Abends saßen Harry und Leah allein auf ihrem Bett und redeten über alles und jeden.

"Hast du Lust mit mir zu einem Frühjahrsball zu gehen?", fragte Harry irgendwann.

Ihre Augen leuchteten begeistert auf und schnell stimmte sie zu.

Harry grinste in sich hinein.

Er hatte ihre Reaktion schon vorausgeahnt..

"Aber dann brauche ich ja ein neues Kleid! So viel Geld habe ich aber nicht..", fiel ihr dann plötzlich auf und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich wieder.

"Deshalb machen wir zwei am Montag einen schönen Stadtbummel.", erklärte Harry und schlagartig hatte sie ihre gute Laune wieder.

"Ich liebe dich einfach!", rief sie enthusiastisch aus und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Harry hielt sie fest und freute sich, dass sie nicht mehr so verzweifelt war.

"Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?", bat Leah ihn schließlich.

"Wenn du das willst, sicher. Aber ich muss dann noch kurz weg um das mit Lissy zu regeln..", erklärte er und teleportierte zu Liz ins Hauptquartier und veranlasste alles weitere.

Obwohl an diesem Tag ein Angriff stattfinden würde, beschloss Harry seine Schatten alleine zu lassen. Sie würden das schon alleine schaffen.

Zufrieden reiste er zu Leah zurück.

Zusammen mit Julia, Judith und Lesley aßen sie zu Abend.

Danach sahen sie sich noch einen Film an und legten sich dann ins Bett.

Harry umarmte Leah liebevoll und bald schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem sanften Kuss geweckt.

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Leah an, die ihn anlächelte.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen und Harry schlief nun des öfteren bei Leah, die seine Nähe sehr schätzte. Allerdings lief zwischen ihnen nicht mehr als ein paar leichte Küsse, womit beide zufrieden waren.

In Hogwarts war die Vorfreude auf den Ball ausgebrochen und alle wollten wissen, mit wem denn Harry hinging.

Dieser jedoch schwieg sich in dieser Angelegenheit aus, auch gegenüber Nev und Seam.

So kam der Tag des Balles und die Mädchen summten geschäftig vor sich hin.

Harry war genervt zu Leah teleportiert, die sich aber nicht sehr viel anders benahm als Herm, Ginny, Lav und Parvati.

Genervt gesellte er sich zu den amüsierten Freundinnen Leahs.

"Schade, dass wir nicht mitkönnen..", seufzte Lesley wehmütig.

"Tut mir ja auch Leid, aber ich habe schon darum kämpfen müssen, dass Leah mitkann..", erklärte Harry bedauernd.

"Schon klar.", entgegnete Lesley.

"Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dann veranstalten wir halt alle zusammen einen Ball, dann könnt ihr auch kommen..", schlug Harry vor und verschwieg dabei, dass er den Krieg nicht überleben würde.

Der Ball in Hogwarts würde um 20.00 Uhr beginnen, aber wie zu erwarten brauchte Leah viel länger.

So gegen 21.00 Uhr tauchte sie dann endlich auf und Harry verschlug es regelrecht die Sprache..

In Hogwarts ging es in der großen Halle schon heiß her.

Viele Paare tanzten auf der Tanzfläche und auch die Lehrer schienen sich zu amüsieren.

Die kleine Gruppe, die sich immer im Schlafsaal der Gryffindorjungen traf, ruhte sich gerade aus und stand geschlossen an einem Ende des Buffets.

Nur Harry war noch nicht aufgetaucht, was sie alle beunruhigte.

Hermine war bei Ron untergehackt und Dean hatte Lavender eingeladen.

Neville war mit Ginny gekommen und Draco hatte Parvati als Partnerin.

Blaise war dann mit Helen gekommen und Seamus hatte Pansy aufgefordert.

So war die ganze Gruppe zusammen gekommen.

Dann plötzlich tauchte Harry auf, mit einem wunderschönen Mädchen an der Seite.

Sie war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als Harry.

Ihre sehr langen kupferblonden Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und mit Perlen versehen.

Ein paar Strähnen hingen ihr keck, aber edel in das zierliche Gesicht. Sie trug große, silberne Kreolenohrringe, die ihr Gesicht sanft blitzend einrahmten.

Ihre graublauen Augen wurden von einem dezentem Make-Up effektiv hervorgehoben. Auch ihre vollen, roséfarbenen Lippen waren zart geschminkt.

Sie trug ein hellgrün-silbernes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte.

Das Kleid betonte ihre weiblichen Kurven und hatte dünne, fast durchsichtige Spagettiträger. Eine silberne, zarte Kette mit einem Smaragdanhänger lag zierend um ihren Hals. Sie hatte lange, wohlgeformte Beine, die leicht gebräunt waren.

Sie trug sehr hohe Riemchen-Highheels, ohne diese sie wohl um einiges kleiner wäre.

Die umstehenden Mädchen bewunderten sie für den sicheren Gang, den sie trotz der hohen Schuhe an den Tag legte.

Harry trug schwarze Stoffhosen und schlichte, schwarze Schuhe.

Ein grünes Hemd mit schwarzen Verzierungen betonte seine muskulöse und schlanke Gestalt.

Außerdem hatte er ein richtiges Lächeln im Gesicht, wie sie es seit Marcs Tod nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Auch das Mädchen strahlte regelrecht.

"Hi! Das ist Leah.", stellte Harry das Mädchen seinen Freunden vor.

Seamus und Neville starrten ihr gleich interessiert auf den schlanken Bauch.

"Also, ich kann da ja noch nichts sehen..", meinte Seamus zu Neville.

Leah funkelte ihn böse an.

"Kannst du ja auch gar nicht. Ich bin schließlich erst im zweiten Monat!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Harry schlang seine Arme von hinten um sie und strich liebevoll über die leichte, kaum spürbare Wölbung des Bauches.

Seine Lippen waren ganz nah an ihrem Ohr und so flüsterte er ihr leise zu "Lass sie doch, meine Hübsche.. Sie suchen doch nur eine Ausrede um dich anstarren zu dürfen.".

Ein sanftes Rosa überzog ihre Wangen und schnell hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Nun endlich kamen die anderen dazu, sich vorzustellen.

Draco lächelte sie gezwungen an und verschwand dann mit Parvati auf die Tanzfläche.

Hermine sah immer wieder von Harry zu Leah und dann zu deren Bauch, während Ron es vorzog sie ungeniert anzustarren.

Dean und Blaise hatten sich ebenfalls für diese Lösung entschieden.

Lavender und Helen grinsten ihre Partner an.

Ginny hingegen hing mit ihren Lippen an Nevilles und nichts schien die beiden stören zu können.

Harry und Leah verzogen sich bald auf die Tanzfläche, wo sie auch die meiste Zeit blieben.

Leah und Harry wurden immer wieder verstohlen angestarrt und wieder entstanden Gerüchte.

Als die beiden einmal eine Pause einlegten, gesellten sie sich zu Tonks, Albus, Severus, Minerva, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Filius und Remus, die die beiden freundlich anlächelten.

Anscheinend hatten diese schon die Neuigkeiten von Ron und Hermine erfahren, denn auch sie starrten auf Leahs Bauch.

"Ich sag das ja nur ungern, aber das Baby wird in den nächsten Minuten auch nicht wachsen, wenn ihr es hypnotisiert..", erklärte Leah locker.

Ertappt sahen alle wieder weg, was Harry und Leah zum Lachen brachte.

Erstaunt sahen alle darauf Harry an.

Er hatte schon ewig nicht mehr gelacht, um genau zu sein seit dem Tod der Paxtons.

"Nur mal so aus Neugierde.. Wie kannst du mit diesem Schuhen laufen?", fragte Tonks.

Leah zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte "Übung..".

Remus sah immer wieder von Leahs Bauch zu Harrys Augen und wieder zurück.

Harry ignorierte das geflissentlich und sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

Von Weitem beobachtete Draco wie Harry lachte und fröhlich mit dieser Leah tanzte. Das Mädchen war also schwanger, wahrscheinlich von Harry, wenn man die Situation von vor ein paar Wochen hinzukombinierte.

Draco konnte nicht leugnen, dass Leah sehr hübsch war, eigentlich war sie schon schön. Harry und sie passten eigentlich perfekt zusammen und das schien ihnen durchaus klar zu sein.

Verbittert wandte sich Draco ab und entschuldigte sich bei Parvati, nur um kurz darauf aus der Halle zu flüchten..

Harry und Leah verbrachten den ganzen Abend zusammen und amüsierten sich prächtig.

Harrys Freunde beobachteten die Beiden des öfteren und bemerkten, dass Harry richtig glücklich schien.

Hermine machte das ein wenig traurig, denn es war nicht ihr Verdienst, dass es ihm so gut ging. Allerdings freute sie allein die Tatsache, dass er endlich wieder lächelte.

Gerade saßen die beiden bei Remus und Severus am Tisch und unterhielten sich mit ihnen.

Leah hatte es sich auf Harrys Schoß bequem gemacht und Harry nutzte das um ihr liebevoll über den Bauch zu streicheln.

Vor allem die Schwangerschaft des Mädchens ging Hermine nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. War wirklich Harry der Vater? Das würde die komische Situation erklären, die vor ein paar Wochen entstanden war.

Harry wurde immer mehr zu einem Rätsel.

Zwar war er das schon immer gewesen, aber seit Sirius´ Tod war es extrem geworden.

Er erzählte nie etwas und verschwand wann immer er frei hatte.

Hermine war anfangs, vor allem in den Sommerferien, mehr als wütend darüber gewesen. Da hatte sie seine Veränderung nur auf Sirius´ Tod geschoben, doch inzwischen war sie sich sicher, dass es da noch ein paar andere Faktoren gab.

Auch war sie komischerweise eifersüchtig auf Tonks und Verena gewesen, was sie sich nicht hatte erklären können. Doch als sie dann Harrys Freunde kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie erleichtert festgestellt, dass weder Verena noch Lorelei oder Tess mit Harry näher befreundet waren. Warum sie das so erleichterte wusste sie aber nicht.

Nachdem sie dann dabei gewesen war, als Marc gestorben war, hatte sie jedoch realisiert, dass Harry noch immer viele Geheimnisse hatte.

Keiner hatte von Marc gewusst, nicht einmal Nev hatte Genaueres gewusst.

Ab da war Harry noch distanzierter geworden.

Er lächelte nicht und zeigte keine Gefühle.

Früher hatte sie immer aus seinen Augen lesen können, doch das war Geschichte.

Nicht einmal ihnen gegenüber zeigte er Emotionen.

Das bereitete Hermine große Sorgen und sie dachte viel nach und Harry verbrachte viel Zeit mit Nev und Seam.

Liz war die Einzige, zu der Harry einen richtigen Draht hatte.

Zu allen anderen hatte er die Verbindung nach und nach gekappt.

Und nun lächelte Harry wieder ehrlich und schien Leah wirklich zu mögen.

Nun, Harry hätte sonst wahrscheinlich auch nicht mit ihr geschlafen..

Das allerdings erschreckte Hermine wieder.

Sie konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Harry ein Kind bekommen würde, von einem Mädchen, das keiner genauer kannte.

Leah war unbestreitbar hübsch.

Sie und Harry passten wunderbar zusammen.

Hermine wandte sich zu Ron um, der Leah anstarrte und stieß ihm neckisch den Ellebogen in die Seite.

"Meinst du sie ist wirklich schwanger?", fragte Ron direkt.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Harry und sie uns so heftig anlügen würden.. Davon abgesehen hätten sie keinen Grund das zu tun.", erklärte Hermine.

"Hättest du gedacht, dass Harry der Erste von uns sein würde, der Nachwuchs bekommt?", sponn Ron weiter.

"Ich habe darüber nie richtig nachgedacht..", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und schalt sich innerlich eine Lügnerin.

Natürlich hatte sie über ihre Zukunft nachgedacht, doch sahen ihre Wünsche und Träume ganz anders aus.

Früher, in der dritten und vierten Klasse, hatte sie von einem Leben mit Ron geträumt, dieser Traum hatte sich aber nie erfüllt. Ab dem fünften Jahr dann stellte sie sich vor wie es wäre mit Harry zusammen zu sein und dieser Gedanke hatte sie immer gereizt.

Vielleicht hatte sie zu lange gezögert und musste nun mit den Konsequenzen klarkommen. Aber sie freute sich wirklich, dass Harry wieder lächelte...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Der Abend endete spät und fröhlich.

Hermine, Lav, Parvati, Ginny, Dean, Ron, Seam und Nev warteten an der Tür auf Harry und Leah, die sich noch mit Tonks unterhielten. Die Slys waren schon vor einiger Zeit schlafen gegangen.

Harry und Leah verabschiedeten sich von Tonks und kamen dann zu der wartenden Gruppe.

"Bleibst du über Nacht?", fragte Parvati Leah.

"Nein, tut mir leid. Wir schlafen bei mir.", erklärte Leah und ergriff besitzergreifend Harrys Hand.

"Wo ist eigentlich Lissy?", fragte Seamus.

"Die ist auch bei uns zu Hause und schläft hoffentlich schon.. Meinst du Julia hat sie ruhig gekriegt?", fragte Leah dann zweifelnd den Schwarzhaarigen.

"Ich hoffe es doch..", sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

"Oh, manchmal bist du echt unmöglich!", Leah schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und küsste ihn dann vor versammelter Mannschaft.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen in gleichmäßigem Trott.

Harry lernte wie immer viel mit den Gründern und trainierte weiter seine Fähigkeiten.

Die Angriffe der Todesser wurden immer mehr, aber bis jetzt waren die Todesser immer erfolgreich in die Flucht geschlagen worden.

Allerdings gab es immer ein paar Opfer zu beklagen.

Sowohl bei den Schatten, als auch bei den Unschuldigen, die angegriffen worden waren.

Die Schatten hatten irgendwann keine andere Wahl mehr und nahmen keine Rücksicht mehr.

Wenn es nötig war töteten sie die Todesser, ganz einfach.

Es viel den Meisten zwar nicht leicht, doch mussten sie einsehen, dass es anders nicht ging.

So war es auch an einem Tag Anfang Juni.

Harry und ein paar seiner Schatten, etwa 100, kämpften an vorderster Front.

Die Todesser hatten eine kleine Stadt in Cornwall angegriffen.

Anscheinend war es eine kurzfristige Entscheidung Toms gewesen, denn die Warnungen ihrer Spione kamen ziemlich spät.

Da es später Nachmittag war, hatte sich Harry im Hauptquartier befunden und war so mitgekommen und führte seine Truppen persönlich.

Ihm war aufgefallen, dass die Schatten nicht so nervös waren, wenn er dabei war und folgedessen versuchte er so oft es ging dabei zu sein.

Gerade fielen vor ihm zwei Todesser tot zu Boden und er eilte zu einem Schatten, der schnellstens Hilfe brauchte. Zusammen kämpften sie gegen fünf Todesser und Sekunden später hatte Harry vier von ihnen ausgeschaltet.

Einen Moment später fiel auch der letzte Todesser getroffen zu Boden.

Harry nickte dem Schatten zu und lief weiter.

Das ergebene Nicken des Schattens sah er gar nicht mehr.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Todesser entweder geflüchtet oder ausgeschaltet.

Harry forderte seine Leute auf die Verwundeten und toten Schatten sofort zurück zu bringen. Er selbst wartete versteckt bis die Ordensmitglieder und Auroren auftauchten.

Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie die Auroren pflichtbewusst ihre Arbeit verrichteten.

Ja, seitdem Amos Minister war, ging es bergauf mit dem Ministerium.

Harry hatte viel Einfluss auf das Ministerium, denn Amos und seine Frau Anne waren Schatten. Natürlich wusste das keiner.

Amos hielt die Auroren oftmals auf Geheiß von Harry zurück, damit die Schatten ihre Arbeit ungestört verrichten konnten.

"Oh, ich wüsste zu gerne, wer diese Sibergrauen sind! Es behagt mir gar nicht unseren Rettern nicht danken zu können..", hörte Harry einen jungen Auror zu seinem Kollegen sagen.

Harry machte sich unsichtbar und trat auf den Chefauror zu.

"Etwa 35 tote Todesser, 14 tote Muggel und 4 Zauberer. 47 Todesser sind bewusstlos, 38 verletzte Muggel.", berichtete gerade ein Auror.

Harry nickte, das hatten die Schatten auch berichtet.

Zufrieden apparierte er nach Potter´s Place.

Er zog in seinem Zimmer nur die Robe und den Umhang aus, der ihn als den Prinzen identifizierte und lief dann sofort zur Versammlung.

Er trug nur noch schwarze Jeans und ein kurzärmliges weißes Shirt.

Das Blut an ihm beachtete er erst mal nicht.

Die Schatten hatten gute Arbeit geleistet und hatten die Identitäten aller Toten und Verletzten.

Harry sah die Listen durch und hielt plötzlich geschockt inne.

Unter den toten Zauberern waren Fiona und Kyle Finnegan, Seams Eltern.

Verdammt.

Er fluchte innerlich.

Die Versammlung war bald zu Ende und Harry teleportierte sofort nach Hogwarts..

Hermine, Ron, Dean, Helen, Pansy, Blaise, Lav, Parvati, Draco, Ginny und Neville saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und warteten auf Seamus, der vor einer halben Stunde zum Schulleiter bestellt worden war.

Da McGonnagall sehr ernst und traurig gewirkt hatte, machten sich alle ziemliche Sorgen.

Schweigsam saßen sie da und warteten.

Da klappte das Portrait zur Seite und Seamus trat ein.

Er war blass und Tränen benetzten seine Wangen.

Schnell durchquerte er den Raum und stürmte die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch.

Noch bevor sich die anderen erholen konnten, betrat auch Harry den Raum.

Er trug ein weißes Shirt, das am Bauch in Fetzten gerissen war.

Quer über Harrys Bauch zog sich eine tiefe, blutige Fleischwunde.

Auch an seinen freien Armen waren viele Schrammen und Schnitte zu erkennen.

An seiner Schläfe lief ein Blutrinnsal herab.

Seine schwarze Jeans war zerrissen und an seiner rechten Wade war ein tiefer Schnitt zu erkennen.

Um sein Schienbein hatte er ein Messer geschnallt.

Er schritt schnell durch den Raum auf die Treppen zu, er humpelte leicht.

Während er schnell, aber nicht gehetzt die Treppen hochging, rief er "Seam! Nun warte doch!".

Dann war er verschwunden.

Geschockt sahen sich die Anwesenden an, sagten nichts.

Langsam stand Neville auf und stieg die Treppe hoch.

Vorsichtig folgten ihm die anderen.

Neville öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal und sah behutsam hinein.

Mitten im Raum stand Harry und umarmte Seamus, der sein Gesicht an Harrys Hals drückte.

"Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?", fragte Seamus immer wieder verzweifelt.

"Wir finden schon eine Lösung..", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen.

Hoffnungslos sah Seamus auf.

"Du bist verletzt, Harry.", bemerkte er dann.

Harry sah an sich herunter und nickte abwesend.

"Leg´ dich ein wenig hin, ja?", forderte Harry den Rothaarigen auf und bugsierte ihn sogleich auf sein Bett.

Harry setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Es wird schon werden, ich verspreche es dir..", nuschelte Harry ihm zu.

Ein paar Minuten später war Seam auch schon in einen unruhigen Schlaf gesunken.

"Harry, was ist geschehen?", fragte Nev besorgt und stellte sich vor ihn.

Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte tauchte eine Gestalt hinter Neville auf und drängte diesen zur Seite.

Die Person trug einen Rostbraunen Umhang über der Rostbraunen Robe. Eine weite Kapuze bedeckte das Gesicht.

Sie zog Harry hoch und umarmte ihn.

Dann ließ sie ihn los und schob das Shirt ein wenig hoch.

Augenscheinlich begutachtete sie die Wunde.

Sie legte eine Hand auf die Wunde und kurz darauf trat ein goldenes Licht aus der Handfläche und eine Minute später war die Wunde geheilt.

"Das hätte verdammt schief gehen können.. Du solltest dich langsam mal zurücknehmen oder das Ganze war umsonst!", sagte die Gestalt dann und es war eindeutig eine weibliche Stimme.

"Hör´ auf mir Vorträge zu halten, es ist und bleibt ein Risiko, dann kommt es darauf auch nicht mehr an. Braucht ihr noch Hilfe?", fragte Harry.

"Das Gröbste ist erledigt.. Judy haben wir in ein Zeitfeld verfrachtet bis du morgen kommst, nur du kannst ihr da helfen. Liz bleibt bei Eve, ja?", erklärte die Frau.

Harry nickte und die Frau verschwand wieder.

Harry ließ sich genervt auf das Bett fallen und begutachtete die Wunde an seiner Wade.

Er legte seine Hand darüber und ein goldenes Licht heilte die Verletzung. Auch die anderen Wunden heilte er auf diese Weise.

Dann zog er sein Messer aus der Halterung am Bein.

Er säuberte es mit einer Handbewegung und sah dann auf.

Alle seine Freunde und Fast-Freunde standen mit erwartungsvollen Gesichtern vor ihm.

"Wer war das und was ist passiert? Was ist mit Seam?", fragte Lavender.

"Seamus sollte euch das besser selber sagen. Wartet bis er selber redet, ja?", sagte Harry und hielt seine Hand über Seams Brust.

Sekunden später verschwanden beide in einem Wirbelsturm.

Neville seufzte verzweifelt.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry kam mit Seamus in der Kammer wieder heraus.

Endlich hatte er die Sperre aufgehoben.

Er legte Seamus in das Bett.

Harry ging kurz duschen und kam dann wieder zurück zu Seamus.

Nach einem Wink mit der Hand hatten Seamus und er Schlafanzüge an.

Harry legte sich neben den Jungen und deckte sie zu.

Er zog Seamus in seine Arme und dieser schmiegte sich sogleich an ihn.

Bald darauf schlief auch Harry ein.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte er sofort den warmen Körper neben sich.

Er schlug die Augen auf und erkannte, dass Seamus schon wach war.

Dieser starrte an die Decke und regte sich sonst nicht.

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

"Morgen.", nuschelte Seamus.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry.

Seamus sah ihn an.

"Ich weiß nicht genau.. Aber danke, dass du da bist.", erklärte Seamus und lächelte leicht.

Harry strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Sieht so aus als ob ich heute derjenige bin, der getröstet werden muss..", bemerkte Seamus.

Harry schmunzelte leicht, während sich Seams Hand schon unter seinem Shirt befand.

"Das ist aber eine einmalige Sache, ja?", stellte Harry fest und Seamus nickte zustimmend, bevor er sich von Harry verführen ließ..

Da Samstag war, fand es keiner besorgniserregend, dass Harry und Seam erst zum Abendessen wieder auftauchten.

Die beiden betraten zusammen die Halle und setzten sich an ihren Tisch.

Seamus sah schon besser aus als am Tag zuvor und aß sogar ein wenig.

Harry dagegen brachte nichts herunter und sah immer wieder besorgt zu Seamus.

Draco beobachtete misstrauisch das stille Verständnis zwischen den beiden.

Er war am letzten Abend über Harrys Zustand mehr als geschockt gewesen. Er würde zu gerne wissen was passiert war.

Harry und Seamus verließen die Halle bald wieder und die anderen folgten in gebührendem Abstand, als die beiden zum Gryffindorturm liefen.

Seamus und Harry saßen auf Harrys Bett und redeten miteinander.

Die Vorhänge waren noch offen und so konnten die anderen sehen, dass sie sich gegenüber saßen und nicht aufeinander lagen, wie Draco es vermutet hatte.

"Seam? Was ist passiert?", fragte Lav vorsichtig.

Seamus sah auf und meinte monoton "Meine Eltern sind gestern ums Leben gekommen."

Die anderen schnappten entsetzt nach Luft.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Ab da wurde Harrys und Seams Verhältnis noch enger, auch wenn sie nicht mehr miteinander schliefen. Auch Harrys Besuche bei Tonks waren nicht mehr so häufig wie nach den Sommerferien.

Auch musste er seinen Bauch inzwischen mit einem Illusionszauber belegen, denn langsam konnte man seine Schwangerschaft sehen.

Die Briefe und Anrufe von Tom, die nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht des öfteren eingetrudelt waren, wurden weniger, denn Harry hatte ihm nie die Antworten gegeben, die er gewollt hatte.

Harrys Anhänger wurden immer mehr, auch auf Seiten der Todesser.

Doch auch Toms Reihen bekamen einigen Zuwachs und die Schatten hatten einiges zu tun um sie in Schach zu halten.

Tom griff nun immer an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig an, wahrscheinlich um die Kräfte der Silbergrauen zu teilen.

Doch da irrte er sich gewaltig.

Denn da es in jedem Land mindestens ein Quartier gab, hatte auch jedes Land seine eigenen Verteidiger.

Es war sowohl für Tom als auch für Albus ein Rätsel, wie die Silbergrauen immer von den Angriffen erfuhren. Natürlich hatten sie Verdachte in Bezug auf Verräter, doch wurde kein einziger Spion entlarvt.

Es musste entweder eine große Anzahl der silbergrauen Kämpfer geben, oder die Gruppe war immer nur zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort.

Nie wurden Leichen oder Verletzte der mysteriösen Kämpfer gefunden und so konnte man nichts über die Identität der Gruppe sagen.

Nichts, rein gar nichts war bekannt.

So verging der Rest des Schuljahres.

Harry, der anfangs mit seinen Elementen nicht sehr viel außer Wirbelstürmen und Stichflammen anfangen konnte, hatte inzwischen viel von Godric gelernt.

Zum Beispiel konnte er nun den Reductio mit Feuer unterstützen und so wurde die Wirkung des Fluchs mit Feuer unterstützt.

Oder Schutzschilde konnte er so modifizieren, dass bei der kleinsten Berührung ein Stromstoß den Körper des Angreifers durchfuhr.

Auch in der Nekromantik machte er rasante Fortschritte, jedoch war er sich immer seiner Grenzen bewusst und rutschte so nicht in die dunklen Künste ab, obwohl er nun durchaus ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier war.

Er unterstützte seine Auraverschleierung mit einigen anderen Sprüchen, denn sonst würde jedem seine dunkle Macht auffallen.

Rowena half ihm bei Taktiken und Strategien, was ihm sehr viel nutzte.

Auch in der Heilmagie blühte er richtiggehend auf.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen in den Sommerferien Ägypten und Arabien zu besuchen, denn dort konnte er noch sehr viel lernen, wie ihm die Gründer mitteilten.

Die Zauberer dort waren Spezialisten in der Heilmagie und in Schutzbannen.

Auch der Kampfsport war dort durchaus ausgeprägt und so plante Harry einen längeren Aufenthalt dort.

Auch zeigte Harry ein großes Talent für Sprachen.

Da im schottischen Hauptquartier viele verschiedene Menschen lebten, wurden auch die verschiedensten Sprachen gesprochen.

Harry kam vor allem mit Französisch, Deutsch und Russisch besonders gut zurecht. Diese drei Sprachen beherrschte er eigentlich schon gänzlich.

Auch Bulgarisch, Spanisch, Italienisch, Kroatisch, Belgisch, Schwedisch, Griechisch und Afrikanisch fielen ihm relativ leicht.

Mehr Probleme allerdings hatte er mit Japanisch, Chinesisch, Indisch, Türkisch, und Arabisch.

In diesen Sprachen machte er bis jetzt nur sehr mäßige Fortschritte, was aber nicht seine Motivation bremste.

Die Schatten waren stolz auf ihren Führer, ihren Prinzen.

Sie unterstützten ihn im Lernen der fremden Sprachen und dabei lernten sie sich selbst sehr gut kennen.

Im Großen und Ganzen bemerkte Harry nicht einmal, wie mächtig er geworden war.

Sicher war ihm klar, was für Fähigkeiten und Möglichkeiten er hatte, doch auch seine Grenzen waren ihm bewusst. Er wusste, dass Tom mindestens genauso, wenn nicht mächtiger, als er selbst war.

Auch musste Harry warten bis sein Kind auf der Welt war.

Erst dann, und wenn er die Geburt überlebte, konnte er versuchen Tom zu vernichten.

Wie er das anstellen würde, wusste er allerdings noch nicht.

Die Jahresabschlussprüfungen waren geschrieben und die Schüler lehnten sich erlöst zurück.

Auch die Lehrer waren sichtlich erleichtert den Stress hinter sich zu haben.

Die letzten freien Tage verflogen geradezu und schon war der letzte Abend gekommen.

Harry saß neben Seam und Nev am Tisch und wartete darauf, dass Albus mit seiner Rede fertig wurde.

Das war er auch fünf Minuten später und Harry seufzte erleichtert.

"Was hast du denn schon wieder?", fragte Hermine sogleich.

"Ich bin froh, dass der alte Mann endlich fertig mit seinem Gelabere ist..", meinte Harry gleichgültig.

Ron, Dean, Seam, Nev, Lav, Gin und Parvati kicherten gleichzeitig los, während Hermine ihn tadelnd ansah.

"Das war nicht gerechtfertigt, Harry! Dumbledore führt den Krieg gegen Voldemort und du solltest ihn unterstützen!", erklärte Hermine gewissenhaft.

"Genau da liegt dein Denkfehler, Hermine! Albus kämpft keineswegs, wenn jemand kämpft, dann sind es die Ordensmitglieder. Allerdings haben sich auch diese auf die faule Haut gelegt, da die Silbergrauen die ganze Arbeit machen..", sagte Harry leise zu seiner Freundin.

Dann stand er auf und verließ die Halle um zum Hauptquartier zu teleportieren.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Harry stand mitten im Schlafsaal, war schon fertig angezogen und hatte seine Sachen alle schon gepackt.

Er beobachtete zusammen mit Neville Seamus, Dean und Ron, die noch schnell irgendwelche Sachen zusammensuchten.

20 Minuten später waren alle fertig und so stiegen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo die Mädchen sie schon ungeduldig erwarteten.

"Das seid ihr ja endlich. Wir müssen schnell zum Zug!", scheuchte Hermine auch sofort.

Harry und Nev holten noch die Slys ab und begaben sich dann nach Hogsmeade.

Blaise ließ kurzerhand eine Zwischenwand zwischen zwei Abteilen verschwinden und so hatten sie alle genug Platz.

Harry setzte sich ans Fenster und fing an ein Bild zu zeichnen. Das tat er in letzter Zeit häufig, immer wenn er seine Gedanken ordnen musste.

So flog sein Bleistift über das weiße Blatt und hinterließ feine Linien und Striche.

Er ignorierte die anderen völlig und fand sich kurze Zeit später in seiner Traumwelt wieder. Hier war er mit seinen Eltern, Sirius, Marc, Marah und Jay zusammen.

Sie lachten gemeinsam und waren glücklich.

Hier konnte Harry Marc küssen, ihn berühren und ihn lieben. Hier konnte er mit seinen Eltern, Sirius, Marah und Jacob reden. Das war sein Traum, aber doch wusste er, dass es nie so sein würde.

Als er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkam, musste er feststellen, dass sie schon fast in King´s Cross angekommen waren.

Harry sah auf das fertige Bild und musste schlucken.

Wieder einmal hatte er Marc gezeichnet.

Er saß auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm und seine Augen strahlten vor Liebe.

"Warum hört es nicht auf?", murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin.

Dean, der neben ihm saß, sah ihn neugierig an.

"Was hört nicht auf?", fragte er sofort.

"Nichts, Dean.", wimmelte Harry ihn ab.

Kurz bevor der Zug im Bahnhof einfuhr, klingelte Harrys Handy und er stöhnte entnervt.

Er nahm ab und anderen hörten gespannt zu.

- "Ja?"

- ...

- "Hi!"

- ...

- "Was machst du denn in London?"

- ...

- "Das lässt sich einrichten.."

- ...

- "Wie lange brauchst du es?"

- ...

- "Warst du schon mal bei Marahs Mutter, Jessica?"

- ...

- "Okay, ich rufe sie an."

- ...

- "Bis morgen."

Harry legte auf und stand auf, denn der Zug war zum Stillstand gekommen.

"Wer war das?", fragte Parvati.

"Kumpel.", nuschelte Harry abwesend.

"Und was wollte er?", Parvati gab nicht nach.

"Mein Auto..", erklärte Harry.

Dean grinste.

"Und das bekommt er einfach so, nur weil er dich gefragt hat?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

"Jep.", erwiderte Harry nur.

Zusammen stiegen sie auf.

Da Liz unbedingt alleine laufen musste und nicht getragen werden wollte, musste Harry des öfteren auf sie warten.

Blaise, Draco, Helen, Pansy, Neville und Seamus reisten per Flohpulver nach Godric´s Hollow, während Ron und Ginny von ihren Eltern und Moody erwartet wurden.

Hermine würde noch zwei Wochen bei ihren Eltern verbringen und dann zum Grimmauld´s Place zurückkehren.

Nachdem Harry Molly abgewimmelt und beruhigt hatte, machte er sich zusammen mit Hermine und Liz auf in die Muggelwelt, denn Harry und Liz würden diese Nacht bei Lissys Großmutter verbringen.

Gleich nachdem sie durch die Absperrung getreten waren, klingelte wieder ein Handy, diesmal Hermines.

Sie nahm ab und Harry blieb abwartend stehen, bis Hermine seufzend das Gerät wieder wegpackte.

"Meine Eltern hatten einen Notfall in der Praxis und konnten deshalb nicht kommen. Jetzt muss ich alleine nach Hause kommen..", erklärte sie erschöpft.

"Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", fragte Harry fürsorglich.

"Ähm, das musst du nicht..", sagte sie verlegen.

"Ist doch okay, wozu sind Freunde denn da? Komm schon..", er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie Richtung Ausgang.

Harry hatte Liz inzwischen doch auf den Arm genommen und führte Hermine ein paar Straßen weiter.

Dann hielt er bei dem silberblauen BMW von Jay an und schloss auf.

Hermine verstaute ihr Gepäck im Kofferraum und ließ sich dann auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder, während Harry Liz in ihren Kindersitz bugsierte.

Geschafft stieg Harry ein und schloss erst einmal beruhigend die Augen. Liz hatte schon den ganzen Tag eine ziemlich nervige Art.

Ständig wollte sie irgendetwas haben und fing an zu jammern, wenn sie es nicht sofort bekam.

"Alles okay?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Ja, alles klar.. Also wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Harry seine Freundin.

"Erst mal müssen wir zur Highstreet East..", kommandierte Hermine und Harry startete den Motor und manövrierte den Wagen elegant aus der Parklücke.

Hermine hielt offensichtlich die Luft an und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mensch Mine, mach dir keine Sorgen.. Ich baue schon keinen Unfall!", sagte er irgendwann heftig.

Sie nickte ergeben und entspannte sich ein wenig.

Sie freute sich irgendwie, dass sie endlich wieder etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten.

"Was will denn dein Freund mit dem Auto?", fragte Hermine.

"Er fährt damit zurück nach Glasgow..", meinte Harry vage.

"Wie alt ist er denn?"

"Keine Ahnung, er hat den Führerschein letzte Woche bekommen..", erklärte Harry schulterzuckend.

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Und dann gibst du ihm so leichtfertig das Auto? Also ich weiß nicht so recht..", zweifelte Hermine.

"Er hat den Wisch, also wird er auch fahren können.", sagte Harry gleichgültig.

Hermine schmunzelte kurz.

"Was machst du in den Ferien?", fragte sie dann weiter.

"Weiß ich noch nicht genau. Ich bleibe mindestens bis morgen bei Lissys Oma und dann werde ich mal zu Hause reinschauen, nicht das Seam was anstellt!", meinte Harry.

"Da Rechts! Und dann? Ich meine, verreist du?"

"Vielleicht..", entgegnete Harry und hasste es zu lügen.

"Ich wünschte wir könnten mal wieder was zusammen unternehmen.. Du bist nie da und sagst auch nicht wo du hingehst! Selbst in Hogsmeade warst du nie dabei! Was ist bloß aus uns geworden?", sagte Hermine leise schluchzend.

Harry sah sie von der Seite an.

"Die Welt verändert sich nun mal und wir mit ihr.. Ich werde niemals wieder so sein wie früher, das musst du verstehen.", meinte Harry dann.

"Ich weiß ja, du hast Sirius verloren und Marc und die anderen, aber das ist doch kein Grund uns, deine besten Freunde, aufzugeben. Ron, ich und du, wir waren unzertrennlich.. Und jetzt sehen wir uns nur noch im Unterricht! Wir wollen dich nicht verlieren.", schluchzte Hermine.

"Ich weiß Mine, ich weiß. Doch solange Tom lebt geht es nicht anders.. Wenn du willst können wir ja mal zusammen ins Kino gehen, oder so..", schlug Harry vor und Hermine nickte sogleich.

Den Rest bis zum Haus der Grangers verbrachten sie schweigend.

Das Haus, eher die Villa, stand in einer guten Gegend am Rande Londons.

Hermine sprach in die Gegensprechanlage und das große, schmiedeeiserne Tor glitt lautlos zur Seite.

Harry fuhr den Kieselweg langsam hoch und stoppte den Wagen auf dem Platz vor dem Haus.

Hermine stieg aus und holte ihren Koffer aus dem Kofferraum.

Liz schlief und so nahm Harry seiner Freundin das Gepäck ab und begleitete sie zur Haustüre.

Hermine klingelte und die Tür wurde von einem jungen Hausmädchen geöffnet.

Diese starrte Harry sogleich schmachtend an und vergaß ganz, dass sie die Türe versperrte.

Hermine räusperte sich amüsiert und meinte "Hallo Marie. Wie geht es dir?".

"Oh, hi Hermine. Tut mir Leid.", sagte sie verlegen und umarmte dann Hermine, denn die beiden waren sehr gut befreundet.

Harry folgte mit dem Gepäck in den großen Eingangsraum.

Da knallte auch schon eine Tür auf und Hermines Mutter lief auf ihre Tochter zu.

Hermine ließ sich umarmen und küssen.

"Mum? Das ist Harry Potter, du weißt ja.. Er hat mich her gebracht..", erklärte sie dann ihren Eltern.

Die beiden begrüßten Harry herzlich und fragten dann ob er zum Tee bleiben wolle.

Harry sah fragend zu Hermine, die begeistert nickte.

"Gerne.", sagte Harry darauf zu Mrs. Granger.

Diese strahlte und schickte Marie zum Tee kochen.

Harry ging noch kurz raus um Liz zu ihrer Oma zu teleportieren und kam dann mit Hermine in deren Zimmer.

Es war groß und war in hellen Tönen gehalten. Die Möbel waren sehr modern und ein großes, gemütliches Bett rundete den Gesamteindruck stilvoll ab.

Die Wände zierten mehrere Bücherregale, die ziemlich gefüllt waren.

"Schön hast du es hier..", meinte Harry und Hermine lächelte glücklich.

"Komm, lass uns ein wenig reden..", meinte Hermine ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder, zog Harry mit sich.

"Also, was willst du reden?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Bauch und sagte dann "Zum Beispiel würde ich gerne wissen, warum du nicht mehr lächelst..".

Tatsächlich war Harry nach dem Frühjahrsball wieder zu seinen alten Gewohnheiten zurückgekehrt und lächelte nur noch Liz an. Was Hermine aber nicht wusste war, dass Harry sehr wohl lächelte. Zwar nur sehr, sehr selten und nur in Anwesenheit von Leah oder Liz, aber er tat es.

Harry strich ihr abwesend durchs Haar und antwortete zögernd "Weil ich keinen Grund zum Lächeln mehr habe..".

"Ach Harry!", rief sie verzweifelt.

Harry erwiderte darauf nichts mehr.

Da klopfte es an der Türe und Marie trat ein.

Sie sah auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot.

Harry lag auf dem großen Bett und Hermine lag halb auf ihm drauf und ihr Kopf lag auf seinem Bauch.

Marie lächelte und fragte scheinheilig "Stör´ ich euch bei irgendwas?".

Hermine schnaubte nur und richtete sich auf.

"Nein, tust du nicht. Ist der Tee fertig?"

"Ja, klar. Kommt mit!", forderte sie die Beiden auf.

Harry stand auf und zog Hermine hoch.

Die Drei gingen die Treppen hinunter in das Wohnzimmer der Grangers.

Nachdem Harry, Hermine und deren Eltern ein wenig Smalltalk gehalten hatten, ließ sich Harry von Hermine überreden noch ein wenig auszugehen.

"Wir gehen ins Kino, ja? Aber ich suche den Film aus und nachher kannst du entscheiden, was wir machen!", schlug Hermine vor, als die beiden auf dem Weg in Hermines Zimmer waren.

"Von mir aus..", meinte Harry nur.

Er wartete bis Hermine fertig war und dann gingen sie wieder runter um sich abzumelden.

Fünf Minuten später saßen die beiden in Harrys Auto und fuhren Richtung Innenstadt.

An einem Kino parkten sie und Harry folgte Hermine, die die Karten besorgte.

Hermine hatte einen Actionfilm gewählt, der durchaus nicht von der Hand zu weisen war, auch wenn die Schauspieler nicht gerade die Besten waren.

Hermine klammerte sich zwischendurch erschrocken an Harry, völlig gefesselt von dem Geschehen auf der Leinwand.

Sichtlich erleichtert verließ Hermine den Kinosaal, als der Film zu Ende war.

"Uahh. Bin ich froh, da raus zu sein..", sagte Hermine schaudernd.

"Also echt.. Das war doch harmlos.. Hast du schon mal einen richtigen Horrorfilm gesehen?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn hinaus in die Nacht.

Da die vielen Lichter und Laternen die Umgebung erhellten, konnte man die Sterne nicht richtig sehen.

"Also, wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Hermine seufzend und wandte sich von dem verhangenen Himmel ab.

"Jetzt zeige ich dir mal wohin man geht, wenn man Mitten in der Nacht in London ist..", erklärte Harry.

Hermine sah forschend zu ihm.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Komm mit.", sagte er schlicht und nahm ihre Hand.

Harry führte Hermine durch mehrere Straßen und sie fragte sich schon wo denn hier am Arsch der Welt etwas sein sollte.

"Harry? Die ganzen angesagten Discos und Clubs haben wir doch schon lange hinter uns gelassen..", wies sie ihn auf die fehlenden Leuchtschrift-Reklametafeln hin.

"Hermine, Hermine!", Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Da wohnst du in London, bist 16 Jahre alt und denkst die angesagten Clubs wären die, an denen die neuesten Reklameschilder hängen?"

Hermine wurde leicht rot über den überlegenen Ton in Harrys Stimme.

"Ist es denn nicht so?", wollte sie leise wissen.

"Oh nein, Herm. Das hier, zum Beispiel, ist ein angesagter Club..", erklärte Harry und bog in einen Hof vor einer heruntergekommenen Lagerhalle ab.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie die laute Musik hörte und die wartenden Mengen sah.

"Mensch, da muss man ja ewig anstehen!", maulte Hermine sofort los.

"Nicht, wenn man den Türsteher kennt..", meinte Harry.

"Was? Woher kennst du den?", fragte Hermine, als Harry sie Richtung Eingang zerrte.

"Ich hatte was mit seiner Schwester..", murmelte Harry.

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Hey, Jake! Wie gehts?", fragte Harry den muskulösen Typen, der der Türsteher war.

"Harry, Alter! Du hast dich ja lange nicht mehr blicken lassen!", rief dieser erfreut und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Dann linste er zu Hermine und pfiff anerkennend.

Hermine wurde leicht rot und grüßte dann kurz.

"Rein mit euch..", erklärte Jake lächelnd und trat zur Seite.

Harry packte die überraschte Hermine an der Hüfte und zog sie mit sich.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und hustete, als sie eingetreten war.

Es war ein großer, hoher Raum, mit kalten Wänden.

An einem Ende der Halle hatte der DJ seine Anlage aufgebaut und gleich daneben stand eine große Theke, die sich fast über die ganze Länge des Raumes erstreckte.

Eine Ecke diente offensichtlich für das Ausruhen oder anderen zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten. Dann gab es noch eine kleine, unscheinbare Türe, die wohl zu den Toiletten führte. Der ganze restliche Platz war augenscheinlich die Tanzfläche.

Schwitzende Körper bewegten sich zu der dröhnenden Technomusik.

Eine Nebelmaschine erzeugte jede Menge Rauch und es herrschte eine drückende Hitze.

Harry zog Hermine mit sich zur Bar und sah fragend zu Hermine.

"Was willst du trinken?", fragte er.

Hermine zuckte nur überwältigt mit den Schultern und Harry seufzte theatralisch.

"Hey, Harr´! Wie immer?", fragte dann eine Stimme.

Hermine wirbelte herum und sah in die stechenden, blauen Augen eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

"Hey! Jep, wie immer und eine Cola-Rum, bitte!", sagte Harry zu dem Mann, der nickte und die Getränke bereitete.

Dann wurde Hermine von einem Mädchen zur Seite gedrängt, die auch schon Harry umarmte.

"Harry, Schätzchen! Du warst ja schon lange nicht mehr da..", plapperte sie sofort auf ihn ein.

"Hi, Thea! Wie läufts mit Alec, fragte Harry.

"Oh, der! Der kann mich mal! Fickt hinter meinem Rücken meine Schwester.. So ein perverser, impotenter ...", ihr schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

Hermine starrte sie nur entsetzt über ihre Sprache, an.

"Tja, so ist das Leben, Kleine! Er braucht halt seine Freiheiten..", meinte Harry grinsend.

"Oh, du mieser, kleiner... Ihr haltet doch eh alle zusammen und steckt unter einer Decke!", keifte sie, machte aber keine Anstalten ihre Hände von seinem Hintern zu nehmen.

Hermine war immer noch wie erstarrt.

Dann kamen die Getränke und Harry schob ihr die Cola-Rum zu.

Er selbst stürzte seinen Wodka-Lemon in einem Zug herunter.

"Harry, du musst noch Autofahren!", schimpfte Hermine.

"Und du bist? Du kennst Harry nicht besonders gut, oder? Sonst würdest du wissen, dass er im Vollrausch immer noch sicher fährt..", plapperte Thea wieder los.

"Stimmt das, Harry?", fragte Hermine leicht hysterisch.

Harry nickte nur schulterzuckend und nippte schon an seinem nächsten Drink.

"Tanzen?", fragte er irgendwann Hermine.

Diese nickte zögernd, wollte nur, dass dieses Mädchen ihre Pfoten von Harry nahm.

Harry zog sie mit sich und verführte Hermine zu einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz. Ihre Körper bewegten sich zu der pumpenden Musik, Schweiß lief ihnen die Wirbelsäulen hinunter.

Hermine, von ihrem Drink angeheitert, ließ alle Hemmungen fallen und ließ heiß ihre Hüften kreisen.

Harry lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, bevor er sich selbst dem Rausch der Musik hingab und eng mit einer Blondine tanzte, die plötzlich da gewesen war.

Irgendwann taumelte Hermine zur Bar und suchte mit den Augen nach Harry und fand ihn schließlich auch.

Er lehnte an einer freien Wand und wurde stürmisch von einem blonden Mädchen geküsst.

Harrys rechte Hand war irgendwo unter dem engen Top verschwunden und die andere zwischen ihren Beinen.

Harry hatte ein Bein an der Wand aufgestellt und die Blonde drückte sich sogleich gegen seine Lenden.

Hermine sah dem fassungslos zu.

Das war doch nicht mehr ihr Harry!

Wie gebannt sah sie den Beiden zu und sehnte sich plötzlich danach an der Stelle der Blondine zu sein.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten löste sich Harry von der Blonden und ließ sie einfach stehen.

Er schritt auf Hermine zu und meinte "Wir sollten langsam mal gehen, sonst machen sich deine Eltern noch Sorgen.".

Hermine nickte verwirrt und folgte ihm wie ein dressiertes Hündchen.

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang wurde Harry noch von einigen Leuten verabschiedet, auch von Thea und Jake.

Hermine ließ sich den ganzen Weg zurück zum Auto von Harry halten.

Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und sie schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn.

Harry manövrierte sie auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr dann schnell, aber sicher zum Haus der Grangers.

Marie öffnete leise und verschwörerisch.

"Schnell, die Grangers sind schon ins Bett..", erklärte sie Harry, denn Hermine war kaum zurechnungsfähig.

Harry trug sie die Treppe hinauf und Marie folgte leise kichernd.

"Mein Gott, wie viel hat sie denn getrunken?", fragte sie dann.

Harry lächelte charmant und meinte dann "Eine Cola-Rum. Anscheinend verträgt sie nicht sehr viel.".

"Eine Cola-Rum, und sie ist so weggetreten?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen.

Harry lachte kurz "Hat mich auch gewundert, was solls.", sie waren in Hermines Zimmer angekommen.

Harry legte sie aufs Bett und machte sich daran ihre Jacke auszuziehen.

"Tust du das, was ich gerade denke?", fragte Marie.

"Was denkst du denn, was ich tue?", meinte Harry genervt.

"Du ziehst sie aus! Gehts dir noch gut? Ich dachte ihr wärt nicht zusammen..", keifte sie.

"Ja, soll ich sie so liegen lassen? Ich guck ihr schon nichts ab, sie ist meine beste Freundin.. Mensch, bist du verklemmt."

Marie sah ihn verdrießlich an.

"Ich bin nicht verklemmt!", sagte sie dann bedrohlich und Harry lachte kurz auf.

Er zog Hermine gerade das Top aus und starrte sie wirklich nicht an.

Anschließend befreite er Hermine aus ihrer Jeans und den Socken.

Dann deckte er sie zu und drehte sich zu Marie um.

"Und? Habe ich sie jetzt begrapscht?", fragte er herausfordernd.

"Nein.", entgegnete diese kleinlaut.

"Eben."

Harry trat zu Hermines Schreibtisch und schnappte sich einen Zettel und einen Stift.

_Das nächste Mal solltest du mir sagen, dass du Alkohol nicht so gut verträgst! Sorry, deswegen! Ich bin nach Hause, wir werden uns aber bald wieder sehen! Ach ja, lass dich von Marie nicht ärgern, sie ist eine hinterlistige, kleine Person._

_Schlaf gut!_

_Kuss, _

_Harry_

Diese Nachricht faltete er zusammen und legte sie auf Hermines Nachttisch.

Dann verließ er schnell das Haus und fuhr mit dem Auto wieder nach London.

Er parkte den Wagen in der Nähe der Winkelgasse und teleportierte dann nach Godric´s Hollow, denn in diesem Zustand konnte er schlecht bei Lissys Großmutter auftauchen.

Er kam in der Eingangshalle wieder raus und hörte vergnügte Stimmen aus der Küche.

Anscheinend waren die Bewohner des Hauses noch wach.

Er betrat die Küche und wurde sogleich von Lorelei und Tess abgeküsst.

"Du riechst nach Club..", meinte Tess dann professionell.

"Die Kandidatin hat 100 Punkte..", meinte Harry und setzte sich auf einen freien Sessel.

"Allein?", bohrte Tess sogleich weiter.

"Nein, Hermine war dabei. Die reinste Strapaze..", stöhnte Harry und schloss die Augen.

"Hermine in einer Disco?", Seam prustete los.

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig.

"Und warum war das eine Strapaze?", wollte Lorelei verdutzt wissen.

"Das Mädchen verträgt absolut keinen Alkohol.. Und als ich sie dann endlich nach Hause gebracht hatte, hat mich diese dumme Schnepfe von Hausmädchen auch noch angemacht..", Harry schnaubte.

Neville und Seamus lachten los.

"Und warum bist du hier? Ich dachte du wärst mit Liz bei ihrer Oma..", fiel Blaise dann ein.

"Die Frau riecht Alkohol aus drei Meilen Entfernung, bei der kann ich so nicht auftauchen.. Mir hat Hermines Standpauke schon gereicht à là "Man darf nicht betrunken Auto fahren"..", endete Harry erschöpft.

"Das ist aber wirklich nicht gut!", mischte sich Dustin ein.

"Ja, ja. Mir ist noch nie was passiert. Ich gehe dann mal..", Harry stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Er zog sich nur schnell aus und fiel dann wie ein Stein ins Bett.

Mindestens 4 Stunden schlief er durch, was er schon lange nicht mehr geschafft hatte.

Um 8.00 Uhr in der Früh sprang er unter die Dusche und zog sich dann an.

Er ging hinunter in die Küche und zu seiner Verwunderung saßen schon ein paar unten.

Chen, Petunia, Dustin, Seam, Nev und Draco.

"Morgen.", nuschelte Harry und fuhr sich über die Augen, bevor er sich eine Tasse Kaffee schnappte.

Die anderen grüßten müde zurück, außer Chen, der ihn sogleich forschend ansah.

"Nix heute.", war Harrys Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage.

"Okay, werd´ bloß nicht giftig.", sagte Chen und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Harry ignorierte die anderen und trank abwesend seinen Kaffee.

Petunia verabschiedete sich bald, denn sie wollte ins Dorf runter und auch Chen ging, um in den Wald zu gehen.

Dann klingelte Harrys Handy, doch dieser ignorierte das.

"Willst du nicht drangehen?", fragte Dustin vorsichtig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und just in diesem Moment wurde das Handy wieder still.

Nur um zwei Minuten später erneut zu klingeln.

Genervt nahm Harry ab.

- "Ja?"

- ...

- "Ach, hab´ ich das? Woher hast du meine Nummer?"

- ...

- "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das getan zu haben."

- ...

- "Kann sein das ich deinen Namen gestern wusste, jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr."

- ...

- "Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst."

- ...

- "Lass mich mit dem Scheiß in Ruhe.."

- ...

- "Oh sicher, du hast sicher bessere Kontakte zu Jake als ich! Natürlich.."

- ...

- "Halt die Klappe und heul dich bei jemand anderem aus!"

Damit legte Harry auf und starrte verdrießlich ins Feuer.

Diese dumme Schnepfe bildete sich doch tatsächlich ein er würde etwas von ihr wollen, nur weil sie gestern geknutscht hatten!

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Seam.

Harry sah desorientiert hoch.

"Was?"

"Was ist los?", wiederholte Seam belustigt.

"Nichts. Ich hau´ jetzt mal ab, ja? Ihr seht mich, sagen wir mal, in 5 Wochen wieder.", damit verließ er die Küche und ließ vier verdutzte Teenager zurück.

Harry packte in Windeseile seinen Koffer und reiste dann ins Hauptquartier um sich abzumelden. Seine Leute würden jetzt einige Zeit ohne ihn zurecht kommen müssen.

Dann holte er Liz ab und fuhr mit ihr zum Flughafen, denn er wollte nicht riskieren sich zu zersplintern, da er nicht wusste wie Teleportation sich über Kontinentreisen auswirkte.

Liz kannte das Reisen mit dem Flugzeug und freute sich schon darauf.

Der Flug dauerte zwar etwas, war jedoch angenehm, außer den Blicken der Stewardessen, die ihn permanent auszogen.

Erleichtert stieg Harry aus dem Flugzeug und wurde sofort von einer Hitzewelle erfasst.

Verdammt heiß war es hier.

Nun, sie waren ja auch am Rande der Wüste gelandet.

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Hey, da bin isch widaa!

Ich hatte leider keine Zeit eure Reviews zu beantworten, aber das nächste Mal ganz bestimmt wieder.

Ich weiß, das jetzt natürlich alle den Halbblutprinz lesen werden. Ich habe das ja schon im Juli getan.

Ich werde natürlich weiter schreiben und updaten und ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter. anfleh

Wenn ihr meine Meinung zu Band 6 hören wollt: Ich fands ehrlich gesagt etwas langweilig, was von meinem Lesepensum der FFs von Heiko2003, Xerperus und so herkommt.

Ich habe hier auf meinem Compi noch etwa 10 weitere Stories, die nach dem OdP spielt, soll ich die noch hochladen? Davon abgesehen hab ich auch schon eine Fortsetzungsstory von HbP angefangen.

Kann ich dazu und zu dem neuen Chap eure professionelle Meinung haben?

See you soon,

Lord Slash


	16. Chapter 16

**Der Schattenprinz**

**Autor:** Lord Slash

**Chapter:** 16 ???

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Potterbüchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Carlsen Verlag, Warner Brothers und diversen Anderen. Abgesehen davon gehört mir der Plot und die neuen Charaktere! Wenn irgendjemand den Drang verspürt, Ideen aus meiner Story zu übernehmen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Weiterhin kann ich euch versichern, dass ich Nichts absichtlich aus anderen Story geklaut habe. Wenn jemand etwas aus seiner FF wiedererkennen sollte, tut es mir Leid, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht von mir beabsichtigt.

**Rating:** R, NC-17

**Genre: **Dark, Drama, Tragedy, Avtion/Adventure, Romance

**Warning: **evtl. DarkHarry, OOC, Slash, Lemon, Lime (Wer detaillierte Sex-Szenen nicht mag, sollte besser verschwinden!)

**Pairing: **Bei den Pairings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, jedoch wird es euch nicht an Liebesszenen mangeln...

**Reviewantworten:**

** Sycronn:** Okay, dann lade ich die anderen stories auch demnächst hoch! Ich weiß, im laufe der geschichte habe ich tom auch ganz lieb gewonnen, wirklich.. aber die storyline sieht nun mal seinen Tod vor, sorry! hdl

**Vanessa:** Tja, Leah und Harry bleiben leider nicht zusammen, obwohl sie schon gutz zusammen gepasst hätten. Aber Leah kriegt einen ganz tollen, liebevollen Partner!

** Angel344:** ich lese hbp-ffs auch nicht so gerne und schreiben auch nicht. liegt daran, dass man nach dem fünften besser anknüpfen konnte als jetzt.. hdl

** pandoradoggis:** kommt noch! Mein Stil? Ich hab nen eigenen Stil? ... Geil! see ya!

**Auch an alle anderen Danke!**

Kapitel 16

So verging der erste Monat der Sommerferien.

Harry und Liz lebten in einer klein Oase im Herz der arabischen Wüste.

Langsam gewöhnten sie sich an das extreme Klima und lernten es zu schätzen.

In der Oase war ein Gestüt für Araberpferde untergebracht.

Harry war sofort absolut begeistert von diesen temperamentvollen Tieren gewesen.

Da er Anfangs schon ein wenig Arabisch sprechen konnte, hatte er dort schnell Freunde gefunden.

Seine Sprachkenntnisse wurden enorm erweitert und inzwischen liebte er sowohl die arabische Sprache als auch die Schrift.

Er hatte mit Liz einen kleinen Bungalow bezogen und arbeitete täglich mit den Pferden.

Auch lernte er eifrig das Kämpfen.

Denn alle Bewohner der Siedlung waren Meister im Schwert-, Dolch,- Bogen- und Nahkampf. Obwohl er schon durch das Training mit Chen viel konnte, lernte er hier noch viel mehr.

Bei den Pferden blühte Harry richtiggehend auf.

Er wurde Meister im Reiten und Zähmen der Araberpferde.

Zwar waren die Tiere nicht die Größten, doch waren sie unglaublich ausdauernd und schnell. Ihr Temperament kannte keine Grenzen.

Irgendwann kam Harry auf die Idee diese Tiere mit Revello zu kreuzen und kurzerhand teleportierte er das Einhorn auf das Gestüt.

Da die Bewohner von der Zaubererwelt schon Kenntnis hatten, erschraken sie kaum.

Nach einer kleinen Zeitmanipulation, war das Fohlen bereit eingeritten zu werden.

Es war ein junger Hengst mit tiefschwarzem Fell.

Er hatte den typischen konkaven Kopf der Araber und seine Nüstern waren samtig weich.

Ein ebenfalls tiefschwarzes Horn wuchs elegant aus seiner Stirn, die Hufe glänzten wie poliertes Eisen. Und genauso hart waren sie.

Das Tier hatte etwa einen Stockmaß von 1,90 Meter.

Sehr viel größer als ein normaler Araber, aber Revello war um mindestens einen halben Meter größer und vor allem mächtiger.

Der junge Hengst hatte harte, stählerne Muskeln, die man deutlich sehen konnte. Seine Augen blitzten temperamentvoll, eigenwillig und schelmisch.

Harry seufzte innerlich.

Wie sollte er diesen Flegel bloß einreiten?

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Den zweiten Monat der Ferien verbrachten Harry und Liz mit viel reisen.

Sie besuchten Ägypten, China, Japan und Indien.

In jedem Land waren sie ungefähr eine Woche lang und in dieser Zeit lernten beide viel von den verschiedenen Kulturen und Bräuchen.

Und auch hier lernte Harry die Sprachen innerhalb weniger Tage ziemlich gut.

Auch wurden ihm viele neue Kampf- und Verteidigungstechniken gelehrt.

Auch in der Heilmagie entwickelte er sich weiter, genau wie in den Bannen.

Am Schluss ihrer Expedition kamen sie noch mal zu der kleinen Oase.

Lissy schlief schon und so sattelte Harry _Ashraw_, den jungen Hengst.

Es hatte viel Mühe, Zeit und Liebe gekostet, bis Ashraw ihn geduldet hatte.

Natürlich war er auch hier nicht um eine Zeitmanipulation herumgekommen. Zwar durfte er sich nicht so lange in dem Bann aufhalten, wegen der Schwangerschaft, aber es hatte gereicht.

Nun preschte Harry mit dem fünfjährigen Ashraw durch die nächtliche Wüste.

Der Sand wirbelte auf dem Boden umher und Harry sah in den Himmel.

Man konnte jeden Stern erkennen.

Hier gab es keine Scheinwerfer und Laternen, die den Himmel trübten.

Auch keine Wolken, obwohl solche hier mehr als willkommen waren.

Irgendwann hielt Harry das schnaufende Pferd an und stieg ab.

Er legte sich in ein Feld vertrockneten Grases und sah hoch in die unendlichen Weiten des Himmels.

"Wie geht es euch da oben?", fragte er laut.

"Sirius? Marc?"

"Hört ihr mich?"

Leise liefen Harry die Tränen herunter.

"Warum, warum nur bist du gegangen, Marc?"

"Wieso hast du mich alleine gelassen?"

"Sirius, warum bist du nicht hier? Wieso kannst du nicht bei mir sein und mich umarmen?"

Harry bemerkte nicht die Tränen, die sein Gesicht benetzten, sah nur seinen Marc vor sich.

Er streckte die Hände aus, doch sie griffen ins Nichts.

Kraftlos fielen die Hände zurück auf den Boden und wirbelten etwas Sand auf.

Noch lange lag er so da, weinend und in Erinnerungen versunken.

In dieser Nacht wurde ihm klar, dass er sie nie vergessen würde.

Nie würde er den Verlust dieser Personen verarbeiten.

Als er gefasst wieder auf sein Pferd-Einhorn stieg, war sein Gesicht wieder emotionslos.

Kein Zucken verriet seine Gefühle.

Kein Glitzern zierte die grünen Augen.

Seine Gefühle hatte er wieder einmal verdrängt und eingesperrt.

Langsam ritt er zurück.

Harry hing an diesem Ort, der ihm soviel Frieden gegeben hatte.

Hier spürte er die Freiheit.

Hier gab es keinen Tom und keinen Albus.

Hier gab es nur Harry und ... die Freiheit...

Daher wollte Harry auch nicht von hier weg.

So blieb er länger dort, als er geplant hatte, doch es war ihm egal.

Er genoss die Zeit dort.

Sherazaine, die Tochter des Gestütsbesitzers, verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihm und brachte ihm viele Dialekte der arabischen Sprache bei.

Sie war wirklich wunderschön, wie eine Prinzessin.

Sie hatte dunkle, sonnengebräunte Haut und lange, sehr lange, schwarze Haare.

Ihre Augen waren goldbraun und glitzerten jeden Moment des Tages.

Ihre dunkelroten, vollen Lippen lächelten immerzu.

Ihren Traumkörper hatte sie immer in ein leichtes Tusch gewickelt, wie alle anderen Frauen hier auch.

Sonst wäre es zu heiß.

Auch ein Kopftuch trugen die Frauen hier, aber auch die meisten Männer, um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen.

Sherazaine und Harry verband die Liebe zu Pferden und zu den Sternen.

Ihr Verhältnis war eng, wie das von Geschwistern.

Und so fühlten sie auch.

Sherazaine nannte ihn immer liebevoll _großer Bruder _und Harry rief sie zärtlich _kleine Schwester_.

Sherazaines Vater hieß ihr Verhältnis für gut und an Harrys letztem Tag wurde er ehrenvoll in die Familie aufgenommen.

Er trug nun einen Ring am Ringfinger, der ihn als Mitglied des Clans auswies.

Er war schlicht und silbern, doch ein aus Jade geschnitzter Pferdekopf verzierte den Ring.

Harry war sehr stolz auf den Ring und seine Familie.

Tränenreich wurde er verabschiedet.

Harry tarnte die Hörner seiner beiden Einhörner und brachte sie zum Flughafen.

Der Flug verlief ohne Probleme und bald landeten sie in London.

Von dort teleportierte Harry die beiden Tiere nach Potter´s Place.

Die Schatten waren bereits über alles informiert.

Die Nacht verbrachten Liz und Harry im Hauptquartier.

Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis Schulbeginn.

Harry stöhnte und sah böse auf seinen Bauch, denn das Baby trat um sich.

"Verfluchtes Ding!", schimpfte Harry, meinte es aber nicht ernst.

Auch wenn er es nie zugab, er liebte sein Kind jetzt schon, auch wenn es von Tom war.

Harry zog sich an.

Er war von oben bis unten braungebrannt, genau wie Liz.

Er zog sich Stoffhosen in Militärfarben und schwarze Turnschuhe an.

Außerdem ein enges, weißes und schlichtes, kurzärmliges Shirt.

Es war hier zwar lange nicht so warm wie in Arabien, doch das machte ihm nichts aus.

Marcs Amulett lag auf dem weißen Stoff und glitzerte geheimnisvoll.

Lisco war diesmal in Harrys Hosentasche verschwunden, denn am Hals könnte ihn jeder sehen.

Srennia jedoch blieb wo sie war.

Zwar würde sie jeder sehen können, doch das war sowohl Harry als auch Srennia egal.

Lissy hatte eine hellblaue Latzhose an und ihre blonden Haare waren in zwei Zöpfe gebunden, die ihr seitlich vom Kopf abstanden. Sie hatte in den Ferien eine Vorliebe für Pippi Langstrumpf entwickelt.

Ihre Haut war extrem gebräunt und sie trug weiße Riemchensandalen.

Unter der Latzhose trug sie nur noch ein weißes Shirt.

Außerdem strahlte sie mit der Sonne um die Wette.

Sie plapperte munter herum und Harry erkannte ein Mischmasch aus Englisch, Arabisch und Japanisch.

Er hob sie hoch, wobei sie vergnügt kicherte und quietschte.

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie tat es ihm nach.

"Hab dich lieb!", seufzte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Er sah auf die Uhr.

11.30 Uhr.

In Godric´s Hollow würden jetzt alle in der Küche sein.

Na, darauf konnte er gut verzichten, aber er musste mit allen sprechen.

Er seufzte...

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte in der Küche.

Alle saßen vergnügt am Tisch.

Neville sah sich um.

Irgendwie war aus ihnen allen eine feste Gemeinschaft geworden.

Er fragte sich wo Harry steckte.

Er hatte gesagt er würde nach 5 Wochen wiederkommen, doch nun waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis Schulanfang und er war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Er machte sich schon große Sorgen.

Auch Seam, Dustin und zu seiner Überraschung Draco, machten sich offensichtlich Sorgen.

Das Thema der Runde kam auch ziemlich bald zum Punkt.

Harry war nicht da, obwohl er es sollte.

"Ich frage mich wirklich wo er steckt!", meinte Dustin und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Sie versanken in einer hitzigen Diskussion, bis Nev plötzlich die Hand hob und die anderen anwies ruhig zu sein.

Augenblicklich lauschten die anderen auch.

Sie hörten ein entzücktes Quietschen und kamen alle zum gleichen Schluss.

Liz.

Und wenn Liz da war, dann konnte Harry auch nicht weit sein.

Schon öffnete sich die Türe und Liz stürzte herein.

Alle starrten sie mit offenem Mund an.

Sie war sehr gewachsen und sie war braungebrannt wie ein Ureinwohner Australiens.

Sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und stürzte sich auf den verdutzten Draco.

Erwartungsvoll sahen die anderen wieder zur Türe und warteten auf Harry.

Als dieser dann auch eintrat waren sie alle sprachlos.

Man konnte meinen, auch Harry wäre gewachsen.

Er trug weite, Militärhosen und ein enges weißes Shirt, das über seinen Muskeln spannte. Seine Haare waren kürzer und ein paar Strähnen hingen ihm frech ins Gesicht.

Und auch er war braungebrannt.

Und es stand ihm.

Er sah atemberaubend aus, das fanden alle im Raum.

Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Das fiel allerdings nicht auf, denn alle anderen taten das selbe.

"Hi.", meinte Harry nur und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Schließlich sprang Tess auf und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

"Gut siehst du aus.", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und gab ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nun erwachten auch die anderen aus ihrer Starre und Verena fiel ihm jauchzend um den Hals.

Draco sah betreten zu Boden, während er Liz über den Rücken strich.

"Wo zum Teufel warst du?", fragte Seam gerade, "Du sagtest du kommst in 5 Wochen wieder und jetzt?".

"Wir haben sozusagen die Zeit vergessen.", sagte Harry erklärend.

"Aha. Sehr überzeugend.. Und wo wart ihr jetzt?", meinte Lorelei aufgeregt.

"Geheimnis!", brüllte Liz quietschend.

Harry schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

Na, sollte sie doch ihren Spaß haben.

"Okay, ein Geheimnis.. Müssen wir nicht noch unsere Bücher besorgen?", fragte er in die Runde.

Zögernd nickten die Slys.

"Gut, das machen wir nämlich Morgen. Und ihr? Braucht ihr auch was?", fragte er die Muggel.

Die Augen der Mädchen leuchteten auf und die Jungs stöhnten gequält.

"Das kannst du uns nicht antun!", flehte Michael.

"Musst ja nicht mitkommen..", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

"Und du? Kommst du mit?", fragte Verena hoffnungsvoll.

"Also, wenn ihr noch eine Packesel braucht, ich stehe zur Verfügung.", sagte Harry.

"Das ist gut!", hauchte Tess und rieb sich die Hände.

"Wer kommt noch mit?", wollte Lorelei wissen.

Als sich keiner meldete, entschied sie kurzerhand selbst.

"Pansy, Helen, Tess, Verena, Dustin, Toby, Harry und Draco müssen mitkommen!"

Die Genannten nickten entweder ergeben oder freudig.

Die Mädchen stürmten aus der Küche um sich fertig zu machen.

Harry seufzte und begrüßte endlich Chen und Petunia, die willig gewartet hatten.

Dann setzte er sich auf einen Sessel und fing an mit Srennia zu diskutieren.

Es ging zischend hin und her, bis die Schlange schließlich beleidigt von ihm herunter glitt.

Noch einmal zischte sie ihn böse an, bevor sie wütend aus dem Raum verschwand.

"Alte Glucke.", schimpfte Harry leise.

Dann kamen die Mädels wieder und verkündeten, dass sie bereit wären.

Harry teleportierte sie in eine leere Gasse in der Nähe der Einkaufsgegend.

Lachend machten sich die Mädchen auf den Weg und zogen die missmutig dreinschauenden Jungs mit.

Drei Stunden später stand Draco genervt vor einem Schuhladen und wartete darauf, dass die Mädchen wieder raus kamen.

Irgendwann kam Harry aus dem Shop heraus und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür.

Draco starrte ihn verträumt an.

Sein Magen verknotete sich und Draco wollte schon zu ihm hingehen, als Tess aus dem Laden kam.

Harry folgte ihr um zu bezahlen und dann gingen sie alle zusammen weiter.

Etwa 20 Meter vor ihnen verschwanden die Mädchen in einem neuen Laden.

Harry sah sich um und erstarrte plötzlich.

Ihnen entgegen kamen zwei Personen.

Es waren Avery und Dolohow.

Beide sahen sich suchend um und reflexartig packte Harry Draco und zog ihn in eine dunkle Seitengasse.

"Was-", keuchte dieser überrascht.

Dann sah er die beiden Todesser und erstarrte geschockt.

Er presste sich an Harrys Körper hinter ihm.

Als ihm die Nähe zu Harry bewusst wurde, fing sein Herz an zu pumpen und sein Leib an zu zittern.

Harry hinter ihm blickte verwirrt auf den zitternden Jungen, die Todesser waren doch schon längst verschwunden.

Doch als sich Draco noch enger an ihn drückte, spürte Harry plötzlich wie sein Magen Purzelbäume schlug und anfing zu rebellieren.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Schnell schob er Draco von sich und sagte dann "Du solltest besser aufpassen, Malfoy.", und schritt dann den Mädchen hinterher.

Draco sackte in die Knie und weinte lautlos.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Geschafft kamen sie am Abend zurück.

Draco verkroch sich sofort in seinem Zimmer, während die Mädchen den anderen eine Modenschau lieferten.

Danach begab sich Harry auf sein Zimmer und telefonierte mit Hermine, wobei sie ausmachten, sich am nächsten Tag in der Winkelgasse zu treffen.

Harry versprach Ron, Ginny und sie vom Grimmauld´s Place abzuholen, bevor er auflegte und schnell einschlief.

Am Morgen duschte er schnell und zog sich an.

Als er dann hinunter ging, trug er enge, schwarze Jeans und ein kurzärmliges, enges, weißes T-Shirt. Wie am vorigen Tag lag das blaue Amulett darüber.

Lisco blieb zu Hause, während Harry Srennia nicht davon überzeugen konnte ebenfalls hier zu bleiben.

So verkleinerte er sie um ein Vielfaches, sodass sie noch kleiner als ein Regenwurm war.

Sie schlang ihren Körper um den Mittelfinger seiner linken Hand, denn am rechten Ringfinger hatte er schon den Ring des arabischen Clans.

Sein Geldbeutel steckte in seiner hinteren, rechten Hosentasche und wurde von einer silbernen Kette gehalten.

Liz verbrachte den Tag im Hauptquartier und so konnte er sich beruhigt in die Küche begeben.

Wieder wurde er angestarrt, beachtete das aber nicht sonderlich.

Kurze Zeit später teleportierte Harry die Slys, Nev und Seam in den tropfenden Kessel und erklärte, dass er noch Hermine, Ron und Ginny abholen musste.

Sie wollten alle mitkommen und so vergrößerte Harry den Innenraum des BMW, bevor er losfuhr.

Blaise saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und fragte ihn über die Technik des Autos aus.

Geduldig erklärte Harry es ihm, war aber trotzdem froh, als er endlich am Grimmauld´s Place anhalten konnte.

Während Harry ausstieg und das Haus wachsen ließ, setzte sich Blaise nach hinten um den anderen die Funktion der verschiedenen Knöpfe zu erklären.

Harry klingelte und wartete, bis Molly aufschloss.

Sie quietschte erfreut und umarmte ihn schraubstockartig.

Harry ließ die Prozedur widerstandslos über sich ergehen und folgte der vergnügten Frau in die Küche, die sehr gut gefüllt war.

Da saßen Albus, Minerva, Sev, Kingsley, Alastor, Emmeline Vance, Dädalus Diggel, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred und George, Remus, Tonks, Hermine, Ron und Ginny.

"Hi.", meinte Harry schlicht und ignorierte die Stille.

Dann standen Hermine, Ron und Ginny auf und begrüßten ihn freudig.

"Ich entführ´ euch die Drei mal, ja? Morgen Früh bring´ ich sie zurück..", meinte Harry und ging auf die Tür zu.

Molly, Tonks und Remus folgten den vier Jugendlichen bis zur Haustüre und sahen erstaunt zu wie Hermine zu einem silberblauen Auto lief und sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte. Ron und Ginny folgten vorsichtiger und stiegen dann hinten ein.

Harry winkte den Erwachsenen zu und fuhr los.

Ginny lachte lauthals über das Gesicht, das ihre Mutter gezogen hatte.

Harry fuhr so schnell es ging durch die engen Straßen.

"Harry! Fahr nicht so schnell!", keifte Hermine schließlich.

Die Gespräche hinten verstummten.

"Also, damals in der Nacht hattest du nichts dagegen..", meinte Harry schulterzuckend und fuhr nur noch schneller.

Hermine wurde rot.

"Sorry, übrigens..", sagte sie dann beschämt.

"Ist schon okay. Das nächste Mal solltest du mir nur diese Marie vom Hals halten!"

"Wieso, sie ist doch nett..", Hermine war verwundert.

"Ja, sicher! Total nett..", entgegnete Harry gespielt begeistert, worauf Hermine schmollte.

Dann hielt das Auto und die jungen Hexen und Zauberer stiegen aus.

Den ganzen Nachmittag über liefen sie durch die Winkelgasse und kauften ihre Sachen.

Danach setzten sie sich zu _Fortescue´s_ und aßen Eis.

Sie hatten mehrere Tische zusammengeschoben und genossen die friedliche Stimmung.

Harry lehnte sich entspannt zurück, bis ein Schatten auf ihn fiel.

Die anderen sahen neugierig zu der fremden Frau, die die Hände faltete und kurz den Kopf neigte. Harry machte die gleiche Geste und daraufhin redete die Frau auf ihn ein.

Sie konnten kein Wort verstehen, denn sie sprach in einer fremden Sprache.

Verwirrt beobachteten sie wie Harry verstehend nickte.

Dann fing auch er an in dieser komischen Sprache zu reden.

Sie nickte erleichtert und griff nach Harrys Hand.

Sie küsste ihm kurz auf den Handrücken und blickte ihm dann wieder an.

Harry führte zwei Finger an seine Lippen und anschließend berührte er mit ihnen die Stirn der Frau.

Sie lächelte und faltete wieder die Hände, bevor sie den Kopf neigte.

Harry tat es ihr nach und schon verschwand sie wieder im Gewühle.

Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen.

"Harry? Wer war das?", fragte Ginny.

"Keine Ahnung.", entgegnete Harry schulterzuckend.

"Ähm, warum hat sie dir einen Handkuss gegeben? Ich meine du hättest das dann mindestens erwidern müssen, oder?", mischte sich Helen ein.

"Sie ist verheiratet, da darf ich das nicht..", erklärte Harry mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

"Was war das überhaupt für eine Sprache?", wollte Hermine wissen.

"Indisch.", sagte Harry schlicht.

"Und woher kannst du Indisch?", fragte Blaise dazwischen.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah Blaise an.

"Ich hab´s gelernt."

Wieder starrten sie ihn verdutzt an.

"Cool.", meinte Nev nur und darauf brachen alle in Gelächter aus, außer Harry.

"Was machen wir heute noch?", fragte Ginny.

Alle sahen erwartungsvoll zu Harry.

"Bin ich euer Entertainer? Ich verzieh mich ins _Traffic Dinner_. Ihr könnt mitkommen, müsst aber nicht."

"Ich komme mit!", riefen Ginny und Ron gleichzeitig, hatte Hermine ihnen doch von dem Club berichtet. Sie hatte allerdings geschickt Harrys Verhalten, als auch ihr Alkoholproblem verschwiegen.

"Nun, ich würde auch gerne mitkommen..", erklärte Helen schüchtern.

Auch der Rest stimmte begeistert zu, nur Hermine sah besorgt zu Harry, beschloss dann aber trotzdem mitzugehen.

"Okay, aber bis dahin müssen wir uns beschäftigen.. Wie wärs mit Essen und dann Kino?", schlug Harry vor.

Wenig später schritten sie durch die belebten Muggelstraßen, es war schließlich Samstagabend.

Harry lotste die anderen in eine Pizzeria.

Alle aßen, nur er nicht, denn er hatte absolut keinen Hunger. Er vermisste das arabische Essen.

Danach sahen sie sich einen Film an, der aber nicht sehr berauschend war.

Für die Slys, Nev, Seam, Ron und Ginny war es ihr erster Kinobesuch und so störte sie die schlechte Filmqualität nicht weiter.

Harry hatte der Film sichtbar genervt und so verließ er schnell den Kinosaal, als der Abspann begann.

Er wartete draußen bis der Rest eingetrudelt war und ging dann einfach los.

Hermine lief ihm schnell hinterher, die anderen folgten langsamer.

"Harry, wieso kannst du so gut Indisch sprechen?"

"Herm, ich habe es halt gelernt und da du gleich das Warum wissen wollen wirst, sage ich dir es gleich. Mich hat sowohl das Land als auch die Sprache und Schrift fasziniert und habe mich daher mehr damit beschäftigt als nötig gewesen wäre."

"Oh, okay!", sagte Hermine verdutzt.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen Harry und Hermine in dem Hinterhof an und warteten auf ihre Begleiter.

"Oh nein! Da müssen wir uns jetzt anstellen?", fragte Seam sofort hysterisch, als er die ewig lange Warteschlange erblickte.

"Nein.", meinte Harry und schritt zügig auf den Eingang zu.

"Häh?", ließ Pansy verlauten.

"Er kennt den Türsteher, weil er was mit dessen Schwester hatte..", erklärte Hermine und folgte ihrem Freund.

Schnell folgten ihnen die anderen.

"Hey, Alter! Das du noch mal auftauchst! Ich würde aber vorsichtig sein.. Die Zicke ist da drinnen.. pass auf, dass sie dir keine Szene macht!", warnte Jake Harry.

Sie umarmten sich kurz, bevor Jake Harrys Freunde kritisch musterte.

Hermine zwinkerte er keck zu und diese wurde schlagartig rot.

"Okay, ihr könnt rein..", Jake winkte sie alle durch.

Dicht hinter Harry betraten die anderen den Club.

Harry drängelte sich durch die Tanzenden, wurde von allen Seiten mit Wangenküssen begrüßt.

Dann schmiss sich plötzlich eine Blonde an seinen Hals.

Harry stöhnte genervt und zog sie von sich herunter.

Er schubste sie weg und ging ohne ein Wort weiter.

Erstarrt waren die anderen stehen geblieben.

"Kleines, impotentes Arschloch!", brüllte die Blonde.

Harry ging weiter hob nur die Hand und zeigte ihr den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger.

Harry stellte sich an die Bar und begrüßte den Barkeeper mit einer High-Five.

"Stress, Kumpel?", fragte dieser grinsend und betrachtete Harrys Freunde, die gerade auftauchten.

"Diese miese, kleine Schlampe soll mir bloß vom Hals bleiben..", meinte Harry gelangweilt.

Der Schwarzhaarige drückte Harry ein Glas in die Hand und dieser stürzte den Inhalt sofort hinunter.

"Hey, Harr´! Hast du Thea gesehen?", fragte plötzlich ein blonder Junge neben Harry.

"Nein, aber ich dachte mit ihr wärst du fertig..?"

"Mehr oder weniger. Kann mich halt nicht entscheiden!", grinste Alec.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte "So wie sie letztens gewütet hat, würde ich ihr aus dem Weg gehen..".

"Harry!", rief eine Stimme.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", sagte Harry zu Alec und ließ sich anschließend von Thea umarmen.

Dann entdeckte Thea Alec und sie richtete sich wütend auf.

"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, DU MIESER HURENSOHN?", brüllte sie ihn an.

"Calm down, Baby..", meinte Alec unbeeindruckt.

Harry drehte sich zum Barkeeper und lehnte sich schwer auf die Theke.

Er ignorierte die streitenden Stimmen von Thea und Alec und trank den nächsten Drink, der vor seinen Augen auftauchte.

"Und du? Kannst du nicht auch mal was sagen?", keifte Thea schließlich und hieb Harry ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

"Wieso ich? Was soll ich denn dazu sagen?", meinte Harry gelangweilt.

"Ihr steckt doch alle unter einer Decke!", schrie Thea wieder und rauschte beleidigt ab.

Alec nahm die gleiche Position wie Harry ein.

"Sollen wir mal die Mädels checken?", schlug Alec dann vor.

Harry erwiderte nichts, reagierte erst, als neben ihm eine Stimme ertönte.

"Hi, Harry. Das ich dich noch mal wieder sehe! Hätt´ ich nie gedacht..", erklärte Rhia vergnügt.

"Hi, hast du nicht Schicht?", fragte Harry mäßig interessiert.

"Erst später. Was ist, tanzen?", forderte sie ihn auf.

"Alec ist frei.", sagte Harry nur.

Zufrieden packte Rhia Alec, der Harry böse anfunkelte.

"Elender Hund!", schimpfte er.

Harry grinste nur und wandte sich zu Hermine.

Sie nickte begeistert und zog sich ihre Jacke aus.

Harry zog sie mit sich in die schwitzende Menge.

Er passte sich schnell dem Rhythmus an und half Hermine sich zu lockern.

Die anderen standen an der Bar wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Fassungslos hatten sie das Geschehen beobachtet und sahen nun erstaunt auf Hermine, die langsam immer mutiger wurde.

Harry war ein guter Tänzer und schaffte es tatsächlich Hermine ihre Unsicherheit ablegen zu lassen. Sie strahlte, als Harry seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte und sie sanft dirigierte.

"Wow!", meinte Seamus nur.

Draco sah wie gebannt auf Harrys kreisende Hüften und zuckenden Körper.

Das Licht wechselte in Sekundenbruchteilen von metallicblau zu schwarz. Immer hin und her.

Der wummernde Rhythmus hämmerte sich in die Köpfe und die Hitze ließ den Schweiß nur so laufen.

Draco verfolgte jede von Harrys Bewegungen, wurde immer erregter.

Doch dann trennten sich Hermine und Harry.

Hermine tanzte, nun wieder etwas schüchtern, mit einem blonden Jungen.

Harry hatten alle aus den Augen verloren.

Blaise sah ihn etwa eine halbe Stunde später mit einem braunhaarigen Mädchen durch eine Tür verschwinden.

Er wies die anderen darauf hin, doch keiner konnte etwas damit anfangen.

Draco sah wie hypnotisiert auf die genannte Tür.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie seine Freunde nach und nach ebenfalls die Tanzfläche erkundeten.

"Dray, jetzt komm doch auch mal!", schlug Pansy vor und zog ihn mit sich in die tanzende Menge.

Draco jedoch konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren und begab sich schnell wieder zur Bar.

Dort stand Harry an die Theke gelehnt und sah auf die Tanzenden.

Draco stellte sich in seine Nähe, beobachtete ihn genau.

Langsam kamen die anderen auch wieder, redeten gelöst miteinander.

"Hey, Harry! Dich schickt der Himmel. Pete fällt aus, liegt im Krankenhaus.. kannst du einspringen?", fragte ein Mann Mitte 30 Harry.

Gespannt hörten die anderen zu.

"Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Überdosis Heroin.. also, was ist?"

"Von wem hatte er den Shit?"

"Von dem selben Typen, von dem du deinen Stoff kriegst.. Ay, was ist jetzt?"

"Okay.", meinte Harry und schwang sich gekonnt über die Theke.

Dort wurde er sofort von Rhia umarmt.

"Jetzt hab´ ich endlich meinen Partner wieder..", rief sie glücklich.

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während er schon den ersten Drink mixte.

Seine Freunde sahen dem Treiben verwirrt zu.

Harry flirtete mit den Mädchen, die an der Bar standen und bereitete währenddessen die bestellten Drinks und Cocktails.

Als der Andrang wieder ein wenig abnahm, da sich die meisten wieder auf die Tanzfläche begaben, fing Rhia Harry ab und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Mund.

Harry ging darauf ein und drängte sie zurück zur Abstellfläche vor der Theke.

Er hob sie darauf und ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Taille.

Ihre Hände verschränkten sich in seinem Nacken, während Harry seine Hände an ihren Hüften platzierte.

Fassungslos starrten die anderen ihren Freund an.

Das Pärchen ließ sich aber nicht stören und beschäftigte sich mit sich selbst.

Harrys Lippen wanderten über ihre Wangenknochen zum Hals, dessen Haut er sogleich sanft liebkoste.

"Aha! Bin ich dir etwa nicht mehr gut genug?", keifte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Rhia.

Es war Leni, die Blonde.

Rhia drehte den Kopf um Harry mehr Spielraum zu gewähren und meinte zu der Blondine "Du warst niemals gut genug für ihn..".

"Ach ja? Und du schon, oder was?"

Rhia ignorierte die letzte Bemerkung Lenis und konzentrierte sich auf Harrys warme Hand, die in ihrem Schritt verschwunden war.

Kurz darauf stöhnte sie auf und meinte keuchend zu Harry "Wir sollten woanders weitermachen..".

"Sollten wir das?"

"Ja, das sollten wir."

"Dann tun wir das wohl.."

"Ja, das tun wir!"

"Okay, das tun wir.."

Rhia rutschte von der Ablage runter und drängte Harry zurück zu einer Türe.

Sie hörten keinen Moment damit auf sich zu küssen und kurz darauf waren die beiden schon verschwunden.

"Was bloß was mein Fehler?", fragte Leni die Luft.

"Ich weiß, was dein Fehler war..", erklärte Sara, die gerade beim Tresen zum Stehen kam.

"Und der wäre?", wollte Leni beleidigt wissen.

"Jeder in dieser gottverdammten Absteige weiß, dass Harry keine Beziehung sucht.. Nur du anscheinend nicht..", erzählte Sara.

"Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass die Mädels hier keine Beziehung wollen!", entrüstete sich Leni.

"Sage ich ja gar nicht, nur haben sie die Hoffnung bei Harry aufgegeben."

"Ach, und warum lassen sie sich trotzdem alle auf ihn ein?", fragte Leni provozierend.

"Mädel, hattest du jemals einen Orgasmus beim Sex?"

Leni schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Da hast du´s! Harry ist einer der Wenigen, der es schafft jedes Mädchen schreiend zum Höhepunkt kommen zu lassen.. Solche Liebhaber sind begehrt!", erklärte Sara feixend über das Gesicht, das Leni zog.

"Hey, ... Fuck, wie heißt der Typ noch mal?", fing Sara an, doch ihr fiel der Name des Barkeepers nicht ein.

"Nenn´ mich Felix.. Fuck gefällt mir nicht so gut.", erklärte der braunhaarige Junge hinter dem Tresen, der den Abgang Harrys und Rhias mitbekommen hatte und deren Arbeit bereitwillig übernahm.

"Okay, Felix. Einen _White Russion_, bitte."

"Kommt sofort..", entgegnete Felix und stellte ihr 10 Sekunden später den Drink vor die Nase.

Nach und nach gewannen Harrys Freunde die Fassung wieder und bestellten sich auch etwas zu Trinken.

Hermine verzichtete wohlweißlich auf Alkohol, während Draco diesem liebend gern Zusagte.

Pansy sah wehmütig auf die Tanzfläche.

Sie würde so gerne so tanzen können, aber wie sollte sie es denn lernen, wenn weder Blaise noch Draco mit ihr tanzen wollten? Ron hätte sie zwar gefragt, doch dieser konnte auch nicht tanzen, wie er es schon bewiesen hatte.

"Willst du tanzen?", fragte Harry, der plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm.

Dann lächelte sie strahlend und nickte begeistert.

Harry nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in die tanzende Menge.

Pansy bewegte sich sehr unsicher und ungeschickt.

Immer wieder sah sie sich nervös um.

"Lass´ dich fallen, keiner sieht dich an.. Spüre den Rhythmus, lass die Musik durch deinen Körper fließen. Sie soll die Kontrolle über deinen Körper übernehmen!", flüsterte Harry ihr zu und zog sie eng an sich.

Seine Hände, sein Körper dirigierten sie.

Sie hörte die Musik, spürte die Bässe.

Sie hörte ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschen und die sanfte Stimme Harrys "Genau so. Lass dich gehen..."

Und Pansy schloss die Augen und gab sich der Musik hin.

Lange tanzten sie, vergaßen die Zeit.

Doch irgendwann kamen sie verschwitzt zur Bar zurück.

Rhia, die strahlend hinter dem Tresen stand, hielt Harry ein Glas hin.

Harry trank den _Black Russion_ in einem Zug und lächelte Rhia dankend an.

"Wir sollten langsam mal die Kurve kratzen, nicht wahr? Ist schon halb drei..", meinte Harry zu seinen Freunden.

Diese stimmten mehr oder weniger nüchtern zu.

Harry wurde von Rhia, Thea und einigen anderen wehleidig verabschiedet.

Dann verließ die Gruppe den Club und machten sich auf den Weg zum Auto.

Harry stützte zusammen mit Pansy einen betrunkenen Ron, während sich Helen, Ginny und Hermine um Draco kümmerten, der alleine gar nicht mehr hätte gehen können. Blaise, Seam und Nev torkelten trällernd und lallend hinter den anderen her.

Genervt verfrachtete Harry die betrunkenen Jungen ins Auto.

Hermine nahm wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.

Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck fuhr Harry los.

Es war trotz der Uhrzeit eine Menge Verkehr und Hermine war mehr als besorgt, denn Harry hatte mehr als zuviel Alkohol getrunken.

Er fuhr enorm schnell, sodass es die Insassen bei jeder Kurve in den Sitzen herumschleuderte. Hermine unterdrückte einen Brechreiz.

"Harry, was meinte Sara damit, dass du keine Beziehung willst?", fragte sie mutig und wohlwissend, dass die Frage für einen Harry Potter zu privat war.

"Das ich keine Bindung will, was denn sonst?", meinte Harry schlicht.

"Aber warum? Gerade du..."

Die im hinteren Teil des Autos Sitzenden hörten aufmerksam zu, sogar die Betrunkenen.

"Weil ich mein Herz bereits verschenkt habe..", erklärte Harry seufzend.

Draco schluckte und war plötzlich wieder völlig nüchtern.

Hermine war kurze Zeit still, dann fing sie wieder an "Und warum bist du dann nicht mit demjenigen zusammen?".

Harry sah verkrampft auf die Straße und biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Tote können nicht lieben.", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an.

"Wer-", fing sie an, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen.

"Erspar´ mir das, Hermine!", sagte er scharf.

Hermine nickte schnell und senkte betroffen den Kopf.

"Sagt bloß, He-Hermine, das Sssuperhirrn, sssieht die Zusammenhänge nicht? Iisst doch-ch klar, wer e-es ist-", lallte Seamus triumphierend.

"Halt den Schnabel, Finnegan, oder ich bau´ dir einen Gedächtnisblocker ein!", schnitt Harry Seamus das Wort ab.

Das Auto schoss über eine Kreuzung.

Weiter vorne sah man Blaulicht blinken.

Harry stöhnte und zog den Wagen von der Hauptstraße in eine dunkle Seitengasse.

"Was machst du? Wir müssen geradeaus!", bemerkte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

"Das weiß´ ich selber, aber ich habe keinen Bock von den Bullen angehalten zu werden.. Die kennen mich schon viel zu gut.", erklärte Harry gereizt.

"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Hermine wissen.

"Ich war mit ein paar Leuten unterwegs und wir wurden bei ner Razzia gefilzt..", seufzte Harry und ging nicht auf das entsetzte Keuchen seiner besten Freundin ein.

Plötzlich hielt Harry und öffnete sein Fenster.

"Hey Harr´!", sagte eine Stimme.

Harry streckte die Hand aus dem Fenster und ergriff die dargebotene Hand des jungen Mannes.

"Hey! Du solltest hier verschwinden, die Cops sind vorne auf der Road 54. Ciao.", meinte Harry und zog die Hand zurück.

Keiner im Auto bemerkte, dass die Hand etwas enthielt.

Harry fuhr schnell weiter, ließ die fremde Person schnell hinter sich.

Bald bog er wieder auf die große Straße ab und tatsächlich waren keine Polizisten zu erkennen.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Eine Zeit lang ging es schnell vorwärts, bis wieder eine Polizeistreife auftauchte.

Doch diesmal konnte Harry nicht mehr verschwinden und ergab sich, als die Polizisten ihn an die Seite winkten.

Harry legte einen Illusionszauber auf die Rückbank und meinte "Hermine und ich sind alleine unterwegs, ja? Wir kommen aus dem Club.".

Dann stieg er aus, ließ die Türe aber offen.

"Harry Potter! Was für eine Ehre..", wurde Harry von einer jungen Polizistin begrüßt.

"Consteable Hamilton, ebenfalls erfreut. Was habe ich ausgefressen?", wollte Harry genervt wissen.

"Allein die Tatsache, dass du Mitten in der Nacht in London unterwegs bist, ist besorgniserregend..", erklärte die Frau.

"Nun, das mag sein, aber könntest du dich beeilen, ich muss irgendwann noch mal nach Hause!", forderte Harry.

"Ausweis, Führerschein, Fahrzeugschein und die Papiere der hübschen Lady da, bitte!", sagte Consteable Hamilton.

"Herm, ich brauch deinen Ausweis.", sagte Harry zu Hermine und angelte den Fahrzeugschein aus dem Handschuhfach.

Er nahm Hermine ihren Ausweis aus der Hand und übergab die beiden Dinge Hamilton.

Während sie die Papiere überprüfte, holte Harry seine eigenen Ausweise hervor und drückte sie der grinsenden Frau in die Hand.

"Okay, alles klar. Wo kommt ihr her und wohin geht´s?", war ihre nächste Frage.

"Traffic Dinner und nach Hause!", Harry sah sich um.

Schnell packte die Polizistin Harry Arm und drehte ihn um.

Genauestens inspizierte sie seine linke Armbeuge.

"Jetzt reicht´s, Clara!", fuhr Harry sie an und entriss ihr seinen Arm.

"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich loskommst von dem Shit! Ich hätte dich zu gerne dran bekommen!", entgegnete sie mit blitzenden Augen.

"Das war mir schon klar, schließlich versuchst du es bei jeder Gelegenheit.", schnaubte Harry verächtlich.

"Du hast hier bestimmt noch was! Sag´ mir wo du den Dreck hast!"

"Clara, steigere dich nicht in etwas rein, was dir Probleme schaffen kann.", er zog ihr die Ausweise aus der Hand und stieg wieder ein.

Er schlug die Türe zu und schoss davon.

"Harry?", fragte Ginny zaghaft.

"Was?"

"Um was ging es da?", Ginny zog schon den Kopf ein.

Hermine starrte ihn an und hauchte entsetzt "Du hast Heroin genommen?".

"Wie kommst du darauf?", schoss er zurück.

"Hat die Polizistin doch gesagt.", verteidigte sich Hermine.

"Clara hatte nie einen Beweis! Sie versucht sich zu rächen.", schnaubte Harry verachtend.

"Warum sollte sie sich an dir rächen wollen?", fragte Pansy.

"Sie hätte ihren Mann nicht mit mir betrügen müssen..", erklärte Harry schulterzuckend.

Darauf war es still, bis sie am Grimmauld´s Place ankamen.

Harry teleportierte sich, Herm, Ginny und Ron in Rons Zimmer und verfrachtete diesen ins Bett, nachdem er ihm den Schlafanzug angehext hatte.

Harry stellte eine kleine Phiole auf Rons Nachtisch und hinterließ dabei noch eine kleine Notiz.

Dann verabschiedete er sich bei den Mädchen und ging zurück zum Auto.

Harry teleportierte mit dem ganzen Wagen auf den Platz vor Godric´s Hollow.

Zusammen mit Helen und Pansy brachte er Seam, Nev und Blaise in ihre Zimmer.

Alleine kam Harry zurück um Draco hochzubringen.

Dieser war nämlich in einen Art Dämmerschlaf gefallen.

Kurzerhand nahm Harry Draco auf den Arm und trug ihn ins Haus.

Im Schlaf schmiegte sich Draco an Harrys Körper und fing an zu zittern.

Harry ignorierte die aufkommenden Gefühle und betrat Dracos Zimmer.

Vorsichtig legte er den Blonden auf das Bett und wechselte mit einem Schlenker der Hand Dracos Kleider in einen Pyjama.

Dann wollte er sich aufrichten, doch Draco umklammerte seine Hand.

Sachte versuchte Harry sich zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

"Bleib´ hier, bitte!", nuschelte Draco im Halbschlaf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Doch Draco ließ ihn nicht mehr los und so legte sich Harry zu dem Jungen ins Bett.

Er spürte wie Draco sich an ihn drängte.

Draco zitterte unkontrolliert, schlief aber wieder tief.

Langsam driftete Harry in einen nebligen Schlaf ab.

Doch nicht lange.

Schon eine Stunde später erwachte er wieder.

Draco lag halb auf ihm drauf, den Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge. Seine Arme hatte er um Harrys Taille geschlungen.

Harry seufzte lautlos und schlug die Augen auf.

Er spürte Dracos Atem an seinem Hals und Stromstöße pulsierten durch seine Venen.

Seinen Körper durchjagte pures Adrenalin, bis es an der eisigen Mauer um sein Herz abprallte.

Sein Körper wurde wieder kälter und Harry spürte wie Draco erzitterte.

Harry schob Draco sanft und vorsichtig von sich herunter und setzte sich dann auf.

Schnell zog er seine Schuhe an und verließ das Zimmer des Slytherins.

In seinem eigenen Zimmer angekommen, schlief er sofort wieder ein.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Mit brummendem Schädel erwachte Draco um 13.00 Uhr des nächsten Tages.

Er öffnete die Augen und kniff sie sofort stöhnend wieder zu.

Ein paar Minuten lag er ruhig da, darauf aus keine zu hektische Bewegung zu tun.

Dann öffnete er die Augen nochmals, diesmal langsam und vorsichtig.

Das grelle Sonnenlicht stach in seine Netzhäute, hinterließ leuchtende Punkte.

Draco richtete sich auf und durchforstete sein Hirn nach dem gestrigen Abend.

Vereinzelt flogen Bilder vor seinen Augen vorbei.

Vom Club, Harry und das Mädchen, Drinks, Drinks, Drinks,...

Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf.

Konnte Harry nicht verdrängen.

Draco blickte sich um und sah einen Zettel auf seinem Nachttisch liegen. Daneben stand ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer zitronengelben Flüssigkeit darin.

Er nahm den Zettel und las die kurze Notiz.

_Trink! Es wird den Kater neutralisieren.. HP_

Überrascht starrte Draco die Schrift an, doch es war eindeutig die von Harry.

Seine Kopfschmerzen ignorierend trank er den Inhalt der Flasche in einem Zug, genau wie Seam, Nev, Blaise und Ron nachdem sie aufgewacht waren.

Das Getränk schmeckte nach Zitrone und die Säure tat sofort ihre Arbeit und neutralisierte den Alkohol.

Dracos Kopfschmerzen verschwanden und seine Sicht wurde klarer.

Er sprang in die Dusche, um dann eine halbe Stunde später in die Küche zu treten.

Alle außer Harry waren da und aßen zu Mittag.

Draco grüßte und setzte sich dann.

"Wisst ihr ob Harry Drogen nimmt?", fragte Blaise plötzlich die Muggel.

In Draco kam eine leise Erinnerung hoch und interessiert lauschte er der Antwort Michaels.

"Weiß´ nicht so genau. Er hat ziemlich viel geraucht, aber jetzt schon lange nicht mehr.. Kann sein, dass er was stärkeres nimmt, doch sicher weiß´ ich das auch nicht.."

Blaise nickte nachdenklich und trank von seinem Kaffee.

"Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Tess von Blaise wissen.

"Nun, wir wurden gestern von der Polizei angehalten und die Polizistin hat ein paar Bemerkungen gemacht..", erzählte Pansy.

Zum Abendessen trafen sich alle wieder und diesmal waren auch Liz und Harry mit von der Partie.

Der Abend verlief recht lustig und früh gingen sie zum Schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen trainierte Harry mit Chen, den er im Null komma Nichts besiegte. Er hatte viel in Asien gelernt.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Frühstück in die Küche.

Alle waren schon da und grüßten freundlich.

Nachdem Harry sich gesetzt hatte, flogen Pig und Hedwig herein.

"Leidet das Tier am Aufmerksamkeits-Defizit-Syndrom?", fragte Petunia interessiert, als sie die hyperaktive Eule beobachtete.

"Kann schon sein.. Ron hat ihn von Sirius bekommen.", erklärte Harry und las den Brief.

_Danke für den Trank, Alter!_

_Mum wäre ausgerastet._

_Ginny und Herm diskutieren gerade mit Remus, Tonks und Snape über Drogen. Ich habe davon keine große Ahnung.. Sie glauben du würdest Herion, oder so, nehmen.. Was ist das?_

_Nun, ist ja egal.._

_Du musst mir jetzt aber wirklich mal erklären, warum sich dir die ganzen Mädels an den Hals schmeißen.._

_Ich blicke bei dir echt nicht mehr durch.._

_Früher haben wir über alles geredet und jetzt?_

_Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich kenne dich nicht mehr..._

_Unsere Freundschaft ist nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war, merkst du das nicht?_

_Oder willst du es so?_

_Aber warum? Warum bloß, Harry?_

_Ich weiß, du hast, dir sehr wichtige, Menschen verloren und ich kann verstehen, dass du trauerst! Wirklich!_

_Ich kann deinen Schmerz nicht nachempfinden, schließlich hattest du diese sehr enge Beziehung zu Sirius.. Marc kannte ich gar nicht.._

_Doch ich verstehe deinen Schmerz. Vielleicht bin ich oft ziemlich unsensibel, aber ich sehe wie sehr du leidest.. _

_Und ich weiß, dass diese Phase bei dir noch lange nicht zu Ende ist!_

_Doch ich würde dir sehr gerne dabei helfen, diese Phase zu überstehen._

_Du kannst mit mir über alles reden, du kannst mich anschreien oder heulend in meinen Armen liegen! Ich werde immer für dich da sein, immer!_

_Sirius war nicht der Einzige, der dich liebt!_

_Erinnere dich an all die Anderen.._

_Remus, Tonks, Mum, Dad, Herm, Gin.._

_Wir lieben dich alle, und es tut weh, dass du das vergisst oder ignorierst.._

_Wir wollen nur wissen, dass es dir gut geht._

_Ron_

Harry starrte den Brief an.

Das sollte Ron geschrieben haben?

Die Worte trafen ihn sehr.

Die Wand um sein Herz erzitterte heftig, doch sie hielt stand.

Harry verschloss seine Gefühle, faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche.

Dann öffnete er den nächsten Brief.

Er war ein Brief von Omar Hassan Uth Matar.

Ihm gehörte das Gestüt und seine Tochter war Sherazaine.

Und eigentlich war Harry jetzt so etwas wie sein Sohn, schließlich gehörte er zur Familie.

Da der Brief auf arabisch war, brauchte Harry etwas länger um ihn zu lesen, er war ja kein Meister.

Omar würde nach England kommen um zwei Westernpferde zu kaufen. Zwar besaß er schon zwei, aber um die Herden in der Wüste zusammen zu treiben, brauchte er mehrere Pferde.

In Arabien gab es kaum solche, denn dort waren natürlich die Araber und Berber am beliebtesten.

Omar bat Harry mit ihm zusammen eine große Pferdemesse zu besuchen um ihm beim Kauf zu helfen. Er kannte sich nicht so gut mit anderen Pferden aus, er war auf Araber spezialisiert.

Aber Harry hatte großes Geschick in der Arbeit mit Westernpferden gezeigt und ihm gefiel es auch und so würde Harry eine große Hilfe sein.

Harry beschwor ein Blatt Pergament und einen Stift herauf und fing an einen Brief zu schreiben. Wieder brauchte er länger, denn die Schriftzeichen waren für ihn noch ziemlich schwierig.

Aber auch bei der Anrede hatte er Probleme.

Wie sollte er ihn bloß ansprechen.

Omar hatte ihn _mein Sohn´_ genannt.

Konnte er es wagen _Vater´ _zu sagen?

Er würde es riskieren müssen.

So schrieb er es nieder und machte sich an den Rest des Briefes.

Harry würde Omar vom Flughafen in London abholen und mit ihm zur Messe fahren.

Sherazaine würde zu Hause bleiben und das Gestüt leiten, bis ihr Vater zurück war.

Harry beendete den Brief und faltete ihn zusammen.

Hedwig nahm ihn Harry sanft aus der Hand und flog davon.

"Puh!", stöhnte Harry und lehnte sich zurück.

"Was war das denn für ein Brief, den du geschrieben hast? Was war das für eine Sprache?", fragte Chen neugierig.

"Eine schwere Sprache jedenfalls. Ich glaube, ich habe die Grammatik immer noch nicht im Griff!", erklärte Harry ausweichend.

"Nun, okay! Wenn du es nicht sagen willst, bitte!", meinte Chen nur und aß weiter.

Harry bemerkte den aufgedrehten Pig und fing ihn ein.

"Ich wüsste zu gerne, wo Sirius dich aufgetrieben hat..", sagte er zu dem Vogel.

Doch dieser antwortete wie zu erwarten nicht.

Harry schickte die Winzeule ohne Antwort zurück.

Er würde mit Ron lieber sprechen, als schreiben.

"So, was gedenkt ihr heute zu tun?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

"Faulenzen!", kam es einstimmig von den Jugendlichen.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und stand auf.

"Okay, ich werde dann mal verschwinden! Lissy? Kommst du?", forderte Harry seine Ziehtochter auf.

Diese strahlte und nickte begeistert.

Harry hob sie hoch und teleportierte zum Hauptquartier.

Dort wurde er begeistert begrüßt und über die Neuigkeiten aufgeklärt.

Über den Sommer waren die Angriffe der Todesser merklich abgeschwächt, anscheinend plante Tom etwas.

Liz verschwand mit ein paar gleichaltrigen Kindern auf den Ländereinen.

Es durften nur Mitglieder ins Hauptquartier, die einzige Ausnahme waren Kinder, die unter 7 Jahre alt waren.

Ältere Kinder waren nicht befugt das Hauptquartier zu betreten.

Entsprechende Familien lebten dann zu Hause und die Eltern kamen nur ins Hauptquartier, um bei den Angriffen zu helfen oder Berichte abzuliefern.

Um ein Schatten werden zu können, musste man Volljährig sein und Treue und Aufrichtigkeit schwören.

Doch gab es keinen einzigen vollwertigen Schatten in Hogwarts.

Es gab zwar Viele, deren Eltern Schatten waren, doch selbst gehörten sie nicht ganz dazu.

Sie waren Anwärter und schon halb aufgenommen. Für den letzten Schritt aber fehlte noch die Volljährigkeit.

Harry verbrachte ein paar Stunden mit Lucius, bevor Narcissa ihn zum Einkaufen schleppte.

Lissy wurde selbstverständlich ebenfalls mitgezogen.

Am Abend kamen Harry und Liz erschöpft zum Hauptquartier zurück, während Narcissa fröhlich nach Hause apparierte.

Harry vergrößerte die vielen Tüten und sprach einen Zauber, der sowohl seine als auch Lissys neue Kleider in den begehbaren Schrank einsortierte.

Lissy lief den Kleidungsstücken kichernd hinterher und versuchte sie zu fangen, bis sie schließlich aufgab und sich zu ihren Freunden gesellte.

Harry teleportierte zum Grimmauld´s Place um mit Ron zu sprechen.

Er betrat die zum Abendessen gefüllte Küche und wurde von Schweigen begrüßt.

"Ron, kann ich dich mal sprechen?", sagte er in die Stille und Ron stand sofort auf und verließ mit ihm zusammen die Küche.

Sie gingen in Rons Zimmer.

Ron setzte sich auf sein Bett und Harry nahm auf dem Schreibtischstuhl Platz.

"Es ist wegen dem Brief, nicht wahr?", fing Ron zögernd an.

Harry nickte.

"Du musst wissen, ich meine das wirklich ernst! Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren! Du kannst mit mir über alles reden, aber nicht wenn du nicht willst.. Ich möchte, das du weißt, dass ich immer zu dir halten werde!", sprach Ron leise, aber fest.

"Danke, Ron. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Und ich weiß auch, dass es für euch nicht einfach ist. Für mich auch nicht.. Und wenn ich manchmal verletzend werde, dann tut es mir Leid! Ich denke wohl mal wieder nur an mich! Ich will einfach den Schmerz loswerden und denke nicht dran, dass ich euch damit verletzte, wenn ich nicht sage was ich tue! Das tut mir Leid.", sagte Harry genauso ernst.

"Nein, Harry. Das muss die nicht Leid tun. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.. Du hast ein Recht drauf, zu trauern.. Es ist nur so, dass Herm und ich früher über Alles Bescheid wussten, was du tust.. und wenn wir nicht damit zurecht kommen, dass du uns nicht mehr Alles sagst, dann ist das unser Problem und nicht deines! Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, wie viel du mir, uns bedeutest.. Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen!", endete Ron und sah auf.

Harry stand auf und umarmte Ron.

Dieser erwiderte die Geste erfreut.

Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sie sich wieder.

Harry setzte sich zu Ron aufs Bett.

"Du kannst fragen was du willst! Aber ich garantiere dir nicht, dass ich jede Frage beantworte, doch die Antworten, die ich dir gebe, werden ehrlich sein!", versprach Harry.

"Wo warst du die ganzen Ferien über?"

"Ach, ich bin ein wenig in Asien herumgereist! Liz und ich waren in Indien, Arabien, China, Ägypten und Japan! Wunderschön dort.", erzählte Harry euphorisch.

"Und die Mädels auch, oder?", warf Ron frech ein.

Harry grinste leicht und nickte.

"Ich wusste es!", rief Ron aus und kugelte sich vor lachen.

Misstrauisch sah Harry auf seinen besten Freund und fragte sich was so lustig gewesen sein könnte.

Langsam beruhigte sich Ron wieder und fragte "Was würdest du tun, wenn Herm und ich zusammen wären?".

"Ich würde mich für euch freuen, natürlich!", antwortete Harry wie selbstverständlich.

"Ehrlich?", fragte Ron perplex.

"Klar, ihr zwei passt doch wunderbar zusammen.. Wusstest du, dass Wetten laufen, wann ihr endlich zusammenkommt?", entgegnete Harry.

"WAS?", kreischte Ron.

Harry lachte kurz auf und meinte anschließend "Und, seid ihr zusammen?".

Ron schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und seufzte schwer.

"Nein, ich glaube sie ist in dich verliebt.", sagte Ron traurig.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Außerdem bin ich nicht in sie verliebt!", versuchte Harry ihn zu trösten.

"Bist du nicht?", versicherte sich Ron hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, ich habe mein Herz schon verschenkt. Und das weiß sie auch..", erklärte Harry.

Erleichtert nickte Ron und umarmte Harry vorsichtig.

Doch er verstärkte die Umarmung, als Harry sie erwiderte.

Bald darauf verabschiedete sich Harry und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

Ron begab sich wieder hinunter in die Küche, wo er verdutzt angestarrt wurde. Wahrscheinlich, weil er ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

"Ron, geht es dir gut?", fragte Herm sofort.

"Sicher, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", trällerte Ron und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Hermine sah ihn verstört an und wandte sich dann ab.

"Was hat Harry denn erzählt?", wollte Ginny neugierig wissen.

"Wusstet ihr, dass Wetten laufen, wann Herm und ich zusammen kommen?", fragte Ron in die Runde.

Hermines Kopf ruckte in die Höhe, während Gin zu lächeln anfing.

"Sicher, ich habe auf siebtes Jahr gewettet.. Dean, Harry, Seam, Lav, Pansy, Ernie, Cho, Hannah, Michael, Terry, Susan, Dennis und Blaise sind alle schon rausgeflogen. Draco, Helen und Nev haben auch aufs Siebte Jahr gesetzt.", Ginny grinste dämlich und betrachtete Hermine und Ron, die beide rot angelaufen waren.

Molly, Fred, George, Bill, Remus, Tonks und Mad-Eye brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und bekamen sich fast nicht mehr ein.

° - break - °

To Be Continued

Das war das 16.

Wie war es? Bitte schreibt mir doch eure Meinungen..

Sagt mal, findet ihr nicht auch, dass Harry im Halbblut-Prinz auffällig wenig um Sirius trauert?

lord-slash


End file.
